welcome Shilkon miko to the universe of the four gods
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: summary inside a/n I did some editing to this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Kagome was making he way to meet her sisterly freind Miaka and her other freind Yui at the library since thats where Yui told her to meet them at. She sat down on the step's and let out a _*sigh*._ Her life was never easy from the time she fell down the well on her poperty. She was so stupid to fall in love with Inuyasha. he took something she would never have back. he did the unthinkable ten time's before he turned her over to Naraku to make her his sex slave. branded her with the mark of the spider. when he was done with her he dropped her in the middle of the woods. if it wasn't for Sesshomaru searching for her and save her from the demon's taking her one at a time she would of been dead. even though she was full blooded Sayien since the dragon made her mother and Miaka mother full blood Sayien's along with Gohon and his sibling's as well her twin and her two brother's. Plus the dragon brought back the Sayien race and the Genyu force along with Zarbon since the Kai's said they have changed. but kikyou knew of a way to put some sort of spell on her to make her powerless. lucky that Sesshomaru had the dark miko who she saved to help her to get the spell taken off her. from that day Sesshoamru trained her until the final battle. the battle lasted seven days. she killed Inuyahsa and Kikyou. once the jewel was completed she was turned into a full demon with tenchi and elemetal powers top off the her sayien blood. she blood bonded with Shippo, Shyori, Rin and Kanna along with Hakadoshi to adopted them as her though she had to save the twin's that inuyasha pupped her with along with Naraku. Sango and Miroku was bonded to her by her blood as a brother and sister. but the thing was she had to live through time to make it to the normal time for her. she had to get sent on several missions by sesshomaru one was the vampire war's and ended up falling for a man there but ended up loosing and breaking her heart she had twins through him. along with a man named Carlisle Cullen. both broken her heart. a year or two down the road she had to help her old freind Albus Dumbledor with a war. she had to play off that she was a pureblood in the wizarding world and petended to marry Lucius Malfoy only had a boy and a girl twins though him. her grandson pissed her off with out he messed with her friend severus. a few years down the road she was sent to death city t help there and settle down with a man named spirit alburn she had two set s of twins with him as well got devoiced since he was a man whore. she was shocked when lord death asked her to give him a heir since she was the only one powerful enough to bear the children of lord death he wanted four so she did just that. after a while she merged back with the normal time line. only to make her father and mother to pass out from shock from what she had been through along with the grandchildren. but all in all they whre happy and accepted them. Kagome let out a _*sigh*_ it was hard to be a princess of the sayien race. plus when you have a father like Vegeta its never fun. Miaka and her was just like sister since how close their family was. but she felt bad for Yui since her mother and father are not the family she deserved. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she was kncoked to the ground,

" **KA-GO-ME!"** cheered Miaka

Kagome pushed her sisterly freind who was to much like her father than she wished to even think about it. Yui helped her up and gave her a hug knowing that she was still in her long lab coat since she came from her part at Capsule Corp since she was one the prez there. along with her trip black pants and as well the mesh fishnet shit over the back tank top. hearing that Miaka hit the teacher and failed another test her mother would be blwong up kami look out along with the other world to the gay's that run hell.

"Wow! Is the National Library really that... national?" asked Miaka

Shaking their heads at her comment, Kagome and Yui walked towards the entrance of the building and did not bother waiting for their freind Miaka, realizing that she was already left behind, ran after them.

"Guys, it was a joke! Okay maybe it wasn't a good one but...wait up!" cried Miaka

Miaka rushed after her two freinds so she wouldnt be left behind she was like her father when it came down to the libarary. and the thing was the brief family owned it so Kagome was able t take any book she wanted with out waiting in line. As soon as Kagome entered the library, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up in alarm. There was ancient magic in the building she can sense it and taste it. it was calling out to her as if it wanted her to find it. and it bothered her how eerily familiar it was, but for the life of her she could not place where she felt this before .Catching up to them, Miaka heard Yui say something about returning a book. Feeling bored already, Miaka decided that she was hungry and what luck! There were vending machines in here. Walking up to one, she noticed that Kagome was leaning next to it and asked,

"Do you want any?" asked Miaka

Kagome shook her head and remained still after she showed her the drink she had. That strange feeling was getting stronger. She felt the Shikon around her neck respond eagerly to it. She had walked around the main lobby, trying to find the source. It led her here before disappearing. her books where capsulized that just came in today. Miaka shrugged, not noticing the intense look on her friend's face. She searched her pockets briefly and pulled out a coin before dropping it accidentally on the floor. Leaving her bag on the ground for a second, she bent down to get it. Then she heard flapping noises from behind her. Turning just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone. Shaking her head, she looked to where she knew Kagome was leaning on to ask if there was really a bird there or was it just her imagination but, she was no longer there. Turning around, Miaka caught sight of her running down the hallway where she thought she saw that weird bird. Curious,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka followed and found a room that was labeled for civilians to * _Keep_ _Out*_. If it wasn't for Kagome's sake even though he family did own the place, she wouldn't bother going in the dusty room but since it was, she opened the door carefully only to find her friend in the middle of a frantic search.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" asked Miaka

Kagome slowly walked backwards towards Miaka just in case something bad was going to happen. Miaka was starting to freak out due to her behavior. When the door opened again, Miaka jumped and looked behind her only to see a confused Yui.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yui

Miaka jumped from Yui's voice as she turned around even though she had a seal on her power's it doesn't mean that she didn't know what to do or think in time's like this. even though she was like her father in so many way's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later.._

Kagome was still scanning the area since that feeling just became stronger. Miaka explained that there was a bird in the library and that Kagome just ran into this room, searching for something. Yui scowled and said it was a ridiculous notion that birds would be in the National Library, let alone in the Restricted Section. Kagome just shushed them and listened. It was quiet for a while before...

 ** _*THUD!*_**

A book fell to the ground and Kagome neared it cautiously. The other two were right behind her. Lifting the book Kagome leafed through it. Miaka peered over her shoulder and said,

"it's called the Universe of the Four Gods." said Kagome

Miaka raised an eyebrow at one her sisterly friend, she kenw she was a genius but this was interesting. but then again she should of expected the latter on the thought she knew other language's since she was indeed one of the prez at Capsule Corp. her youngest brother was only 10 and super sayien five.

"I didn't know you could read ancient Chinese but then again you are after all one of the known genius in the world." chriped Miaka

Kagome only rolled her eye's the girl was to much like her dammed father. Yui only giggled at her freind knowng that they where alway's bickering like how her father bicker's with Miaka father all the time.

"This is a story of a girl who made her dream come true. after she came to possess the seven stars of Suzaku. and many powers were bestowed upon her. the story itself is a spell with a riddle attached to it. the one who read's it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story. this story becomes real the moment the first page is turned." read Kagome

Yui and Miaka looked at each other both wondering what it meant, but Kagome's attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text she knew the riddle it was time travel. and as well the world in this book was indeed a universe that was real. the book was just the object that transports. Then, suddenly, a bright red light engulfed the three of them. A phoenix appeared, as if guiding them and Kagome and Miaka recognized it from the library. It led them into a vortex filled with stars? It was like they were going through time and space and into another universe something Kagome was all to familar with to her liking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile alittle while later_

Kagome and the other's then found themselve's in a desert like environment. Kagome _*sighed*_ and scratche the back of her head knowing this was going to be a new on her since she wasnt familiar with this place.

"Where are we?" asked Miaka

Miaka was dumb but she knew when she was stuck somewhere else. well she should be since the type of family she lives with and freinds she has. well that also goes for family freinds as well.

"In ancient China." said Kagome

Kagome felt for the Shikon and let out a relieved _*sigh*_ as it was still hanging around her neck. It seemed to have piped down ever since she touched that Chinese book. Yui and Miaka looked at her questioningly,

"Ancient China?" asked Yui

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their clueless expressions. She can't blame them. This is the first time they've been sucked into something. but then again miaka should be used to things like this. She however, was pulled into an enchanted well and was able to travel back and forth and face demons and creatures of great evil and had things happened to her and was trained under the age of five by her father and grandfather. lived through time all over again. and dont forget eh battles with evil kieshins and dark wizarsa and evil aliens and other cretures. Kagome did know for a fact that they aren't going to be traveling in and out of this book though which was amagical object that was able to transport in time plus she broken the riddle as well. She noted as there was nothing to transport them back. _*Sighing*,_ she explained her earlier statement,

"That book was written in ancient Chinese, right? It means we've been transported into it." explained Kagome

"How can you remain calm through all this?" cried Miaka

She and Yui were weirded out but why is Kagome so damn calm!? Kagome just wanted to smack Miaka for what she was doing. hell she delt with this crap as well with the type of family and freinds they known to have.

"It won't do us any good if we all panic." said Kagome

Kagome was tempted to tell her that she has been through almost the same thing but refrained from alarming them even more than they already were. and Miaka was going to be whacked in the head by her sicne she was annoyed on how she was acing her father in Kakarot for kami sake's. She looked to see if there was any sign of civilization while Yui, wide eyed went closer to Miaka and elbowed her hard on the head.

"Hey, does this hurt?" asked Yui

Miaka countered her with a powerful punch, sending Yui flying from her pounding her elbow into her head, Kagome eyebrow was twitching in annoyance she wanted to beat both of them at the moment. hell her own pups knew what to do in things like this and they where super sayien 5 for fuck sakes.

"Yes, it does! Now cut it out you evil cow!" growled Miaka

Yui pushed herself up and started rubbing her head Miaka was a moron but it seemed that she was able to punch hard and only little training with her father and brother's so guessing that was sure enough to make a powerful punch.

"Ow This hurts too much to be a dream." grumbled Yui

Kagome turned to face them with an irritated look on her face. She was serious this time about them getting their act together. she was to much like her father and mother when it came down to things like this.

"This is no dream! Get a-" said Kagome

Kagome's eye's widened when she felt someone coming. She was about to tell the girls to run when a group of men, around twenty or so, surrounded them. Kagome cursed herself for not sensing them sooner. Apparently, she needed more training. Miaka and Yui were a few feet away from her and Yui was being held around her neck. Miaka asked stupidly about to do something her father was known to do in something like this.

"Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats?" asked Miaka

Kagome and Yui sweat dropped. she just pulled a Kakarot move just like her blasted father who does something like this at the wrong time. The leader of these men probably had no sense of humor since he blew up,

"We are NOT acrobats, we're human slave traders, girl! And you and you're friends are coming with us. We'll catch a fair price just with your clothes."

"Hey, boss! That black and blue haired one with the dark glass's, do we have to sell her?"

One of the men smirked as they eyed Kagome hungrily. Kagome tried so hard not to gag. Miaka only looked at him, slowly processing everything, something that her and her father was known to have together along with her brothers.

"Human...slave..." said Miaka

"Miaka!" cried Yui

This was no time for the girl to play stupid and act like her father. This only caused the man holding her to tighten his grip. this angered Kagome further and she felt the beast within her demonic and sayien self she also had the power's of Naraku since he cursed her with the spider mark to cause her pain when it was hit hard. and he pushed his own power's into her when he done the unthinkable.

"Hurt them and you will pay you lowly human's." hissed Kagome

Kagome was now in front of Miaka. Yui was on her right with the man behind her, still holding the blonde in place. Miaka looked at her friend and was shocked to see such an intense expression on her face. Usually, Kagome was always so gentle and sweet but now, anyone with half a brain would cower at the angry flashes of her snapped out of it and thought it was her chance to help Yui. She ran towards the man holding her and elbowed the guy's chin. She didn't hear Kagome's protests and tried to head-butt the next one but there was just too many of them that they threw her on the ground and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey! That hurts!" cried Miaka

They only tugged harder. Yui tried to go to Miaka but her wrists were grabbed by another man, once again rendering her helpless. Kagome heard the whimpering of her friend and her sisterly friend. Eyes narrowing dangerously behind her dark glasses that shilded her missmatched eyes., she started to punch one in the gut and then kick the other behind her where it counts. Then she raised her other foot and landed a round house kick on another one. A small smirk graced her lips something she and her father noticed that some of the men she had knocked unconscious were starting to wake up. If this keeps up- A man suddenly grabbed her neck and slammed her against a dried up tree making her scream fromt he pain in her back lucky she carried her meds.. She could hear the others laughing and cursing at her. She lifted her hands to try and pry his grimy hands off, but he only tightened his grip. Kagome tried to kick him, but her dwindling air supply made it difficult to concentrate. she couldnt use none of her powers since she didnt know what kind of place this is. saw another male with his back to her. Apparently, he had flung her offender a few feet away and was now standing between her and a couple of angry slave traders. Gritting her teeth, Kagome pushed her confusion and curiosity aside and made a mad dash for Miaka and Yui who were still being restrained. Just as she dismissed the thought of her savior completely, she heard him say something about this being fun before he plunged in fist first into a fierce brawl. the two other girls were just as stunned as their captors. The latter inched them slowly away from the commotion in fear. This, however, was a futile attempt as Kagome threw herself at them, sending the five of them rolling on the ground. During their fall, the two men lost their hold on Miaka and Yui. The blonde was the first to recover as she quickly grabbed Miaka's wrist and retreated to a safe spot. Kagome mentally commended Yui for her vigilance and proceeded to knock the males unconscious. Getting back on her feet, Kagome looked around to see that strange boy toying with the few remaining bandits dancing around them. Rolling her eyes, Kagome picked up a few stones, took had watched the whole thing and were surprised by two things one Kagome can seriously kick ass and two, the man who helped their friend had a glowing 'ogre' kanji symbol on his forehead…

"Thank you for your assistance." said kagome

If it wasn't for him then she would've been forced to use her energy and then she'd have to explain more than she needed to. Yui nodded to him hesitantly while Miaka quickly got over her tentativeness and grinned brightly

"Yeah! Thanks, mister!" chirped Yui

Miaka noted that he was easy on the eyes. He had long dark hair tied from the base of his neck all the way down to his lower back. His greyish blue eyes were quite mesmerizing, too. Surely someone that handsome wasn't a bad person. He did help them after all. The man raised a slender eyebrow

"Huh? I didn't do it for free, you know. Now, pay up or shut up."

He reached out his hand expectantly. The three girls only blinked, not moving. The man _*sighed*_ and scratched his head as if he was dissapointed in what he was seeing before him. hell he would take the fighter for payment but he wasnt like that.

"Oh man, don't tell me I rescued some penniless girls for nadda. well even though one of you are hot and gave me a mega boner. Ah, well, see you later, poor people even though one of you could offer me something."

And he walked away waving his hand. Kagome sweat dropped. For some reason, he reminded her of Miroku. Only, Miroku had more finesse and was more dramtic when it came to women. Kagome's hand instinctively placed itself above the spot where the Shikon was hidden. Yui fumed while Miaka rummaged through her pocket for some money even if the boy was already nowhere in , it was the frustration that was at fault, but the usually calm Yui had the sudden urge to follow that strange man and give him a piece of her mind.

"Leave him alone, Yui. It's enough that he didn't forcefully ask us to give him mone-" lectured Kagome

"She's already gone, Kagome." said Miaka

Looking around, Yui was, indeed, nowhere to be found. Turning to Miaka, Kagome scowled something else that she and her father both shared along with her brothers and sister's.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, kakarot brain" growled Kagome

Didn't wait for a reply and began walking away, Cursing under her breath, she urged Miaka to follow her and regroup with their blonde friend. Being separated was a bad idea, especially in such a foreign land. Who knows what's lurking out there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was livid as she followed the boy to try and knock some sense into him when a bright light surrounded her again. She recognized that it was the same light they saw in the library. Looking back to where her friends were, she disappeared and was transported back to the library. It was still dusty and dark and the same as before meaning they were gone for only a while. She ran through some columns of books before finding the same ancient Chinese book, The Universe of the Four Gods, on the floor. She read through it and realized that everything that happened to them was real. She continued reading. Apparently, Kagome and Miaka were riding on a hay cart trying to find that mysterious boy and ask where he took their friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Kagome_

Kagome and Miaka were indeed taking a hay-ride to town while listening to the murmurs of the people who were staring at them in annoyance as if they wanted to sit there and look at them as something in capsule corps labs.

Who are those girls?"

"What strange clothes..."

"That black and blue haired one is pretty i wouldnt mind making her my wife…"

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Miaka

Miaka folded her arms behind her head looked at the whispering crowd. Kagome did the same and closed her eyes behind her custom made glasses for moment before opening them again and replying in a hushed tone,

"Maybe it's because they aren't used to a couple of girsl from modern Japan riding a hay cart in ancient China." said Kagome

Shaking her head, Kagome looked at the passing scenery and noticed that they have come to town and she immediately spotted the boy walking through the crowds. Nudging Miaka, she jumped off of the cart and waited for her friend to do the same. After both of them got off, they thanked the driver who was only confused and ran straight into the crowd. Not really grasping the situation

"What's wrong, Kagome? Why'd we get off here?" asked Miaka

Kagome pulled her through the crowd nd let out a _*sigh*_ when she saw that they had lost him. she stopped so she would be able to explain why she stopped and think of a plan to hunt downt his moron.

'I found him. but it seemed he disappeared into the crowds." said Kagome

Miaka and Kagome made their way through the crowds and looked aroung as they did so. Miaka was however distracted by the liveliness of the townspeople, the passing entertainment group, by the smell of steamed buns, and the rumbling of her stomach. she started to Pull a protesting Kagome, they came to a stand that sold the buns and some other food. Miaka began drooling while Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation. she was lucky enough knew the spell Piccalo used to make money look like other money where you go. so lucky for them that she thought ahead of time and turned their money to what this places money look like.

"Hey, littley missy don't drool on the merchandise and buy some."

Yhe cheerful voice of the vendor. Miaka nodded merrily. Pulling out some money, Miaka bought a bun and started gobbling it up. _*Sighing*_ Kagome asked if the man has seen a good-looking boy with blue eyes and an occasional 'ogre' symbol on his forehead.

"'Ogre symbol', eh? I don't know about that but there is a good-looking guy right here!"

The salesman pointed to himself and grinned as he shook his hip's to show what he meant. He was old and ugly far sweaty dude. Kagome mentally cringed and wanted to vomit. but bowed politely to the man handing him some money before leaving with her sisterly friend. The man shrugged and eyed the money he had been given.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Kagome and Miaka continued asking people if they've seen the boy but all the answers they've got were negative. Miaka sat down on a few boxes at the edge of the street and Kagome leaned on the wall. They _*sighed*._

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Miaka

Kagome remained silent and decided to think. She was trying to come up with a different approach when someone came up to them, Kagome eyed the man not liking what this guy aura felt like.

"Hello, ladies. I heard you, two, were looking for someone with an ogre symbol on his forehead."

Miaka perked up and looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and his face wasn't anything special. He looked decent enough to the Miaka. even though she was about to pull a Kakarot.

"Yes! Do you know him?" asked Miaka

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine! Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him."

He flashed them another smile and Miaka had this stupid idea of him hitting on her but was cut out of her reverie by Kagome's response. she smelt his lies and she knew what he was trying to get them to do.

"No thank you, we'll find him on our own, good day sir. Come on Miaka." said Kagome

Kagome started to walk away but her sisterly friend grabbed her hand trying to get Kagome to stop. she wanted to trust in this man to see if he would be able to helpp them she didn't see nothing wrong is taking the guys help.

"What do you mean 'no'? This guy knows him and it'll be much faster if had help. Besides, we'll be able to find Yui sooner. Please?"cried Miaka

Kagome looked at Miaka and at the man, who grinned back at her, then back at Miaka who mustered up the biggest puppy-dog eyes. Sighing, Kagome hesitantly nodded and let the stranger lead the way. She did not let her guard down and kept a wary eye on the guy. When he began leading them down an alley, Kagome instantly knew that he was trouble. kagome kept her senses on high alert, but let things play out first. She wanted Miaka to learn a thing or two about trusting strangers so readily something her own father and mother didn't make her do and only placed a seal on her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

The guy they were looking for sat in a tavern while picking his teeth with a toothpick. He listened to the rumor going around about two strangely dressed girls who seemed to be looking for him. Curious, he stood up and went to the table of the men who were talking about them asking,

Excuse me."

"What is it, bro?"

"These girls you were talking about did they have another one with them?"

"I'm not really sure but the man who sold them a bun said that there were only two of them."

 _"Guess it's not them after all."_

He walked out and went about his day. he was hoping to see them again the one with black and blue hair was hot and the other one was cute. but the blond haired one looked like a boy or something else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and Miaka_

Kagome just knew it they where going to the ghetto of where ever they where at. it seemed this guy had something more planned for them. and Kakarot brain wanted to trust him never listen to her.

"Are you sure your friend's here?" asked Miaka

Kagome had her arms crossed and her eyes closed something else she and her father also shared. She was expecting for some more gangs to show up. Feeling multiple presences moving around in the dark, Kagome happily noted that these guys were a little weaker and considerably fewer than those slave traders they met outside the city. Nodding to herself, Kagome locked her eyes on their guide who suddenly stopped walking. The man smirked and a few more men came out of the huge crack on the wall. They were snickering as they circled the girls like some vultures. They eyed Miaka before settling on Kagome who now had a bored look on her face and a hand on her hip. The former backed up until she was next to her friend.

"See? I told you Kakarot brain," growled Kagome

"All right I'm sorry! Now what do we do?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked up at the friend she was like a sister to her and wondered if Kagome was going to kick their ass. but then again it seemed she was analizing all the men to see what she was going to plan to do.

"Hehehe. These are dressed stranger than the usual ones," quipped of one of them.

"Yeah, their clothes alone could set us up for months," replied the one who brought them there.

"But first, we have to test the merchandise," All eight started chuckling evilly and advanced towards the girls.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the little pervert's and let her body fall into position. Miaka, however, had different plans. so she was going to let her sisterly freind loose to beat the crap out of them the only way she could.

"You are not in school and this won't be on your permanent record! How about you handle these guys? you did watch all those pro-wrestling shows and did very little training with Kakarot, after all!" said Kagome

Miaka had already removed her outer uniform and handed it to her. Miaka raised the sleeve of her left arm and showed six vaccination scars before yelling different wrestling attacks and charging at the men. Some were amazed since they are not familiar with that kind of martial-arts. After bringing them all down, she looked at Kagome with a smile. Kagome did not smile back. Instead, she tossed Miaka's uniform back to her and nodded in the direction of the gang members who were getting up and looking angry.

"Uh-oh." said Miaka

"'Uh-oh' indeed. Get behind me and don't do anything stupid. Kakarot brain" ordered Kagome

Kagome ignored her leaving Miaka to do as she was told. Kagome mustered her scariest glare and inwardly applauded herself when she saw them start to cower. But, of course, it wasn't be so simple. They quickly composed themselves and slowly advancing on her.

"Oh? Too bad you didn't run away stupid human," hissed Kagome

"Why you-! Come on, men!"

They were all coming for her when a pebble was thrown at their leader. Even Kagome was mildly surprised. Searching for the source, the priestess noticed someone standing on the wall behind them. It was the boy they were looking for.

"Eight guys against two girls? And you call yourself men."

He jumped down and stood beside Kagome and winked at her as if he was trying to was cracking his knuckles threateningly when Kagome shoved her sisterly friend towards the guy.

"Now be a good boy for mommy and watch Kakarot brain for me please. "chirped Kagome

He was about to protest but she skipped off and singing time to kick some ass. then she had already delivered an uppercut to the first one that came near her. Next she sent a series of kicks and head-butts and elbow hits. Taking out seven of them, she searched for the last one only to see him being kicked in the face by that them, Kagome lifted her hand to her neck and made sure that the Shikon was still there, and it was, thankfully. Glancing at the boy who was helping Miaka stand,

"Who are you?" asked Kagome

Kagome eyeing him up wondering if they should trust him or not. but there was something with in him like some odd type of power. maybe she should keep a eye on him as if he was some kind of impoertant person.

"I'm Tamahome. And you are?" asked Tamahome

Kagome smiled brightly she knew how to put the family charm on someone quickly. by the way the man was blushing she did her job well. but he was soo not her type this guy was more or less miaka and yui's type of man.

"Kagome Breifs and that's Miaka Son. The one that was with us before was Yui. Have you seen her?" asked Kagome

The guy looked at Kagome after he shook her hand. he never had done that before it seemed that she was trying to be nice. and she had them warm aura about her to make you feel comfortable.

"Kagome! He took Yui, we already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him? He might just be one of those guys who keep attacking us." cried Miaka

Kagoem let out a _*sigh*_ and bonked her in the head. this girl was judging this guy who had helped them two times now. that was something that her father would never done not even her mother she didn't even know where she had gotten that part of her,

"Miaka, how can he be an enemy if he has come to our aid two times in a row? lucky that your mother isnt here to hear what you had just said. and Besides, I told you that you shouldn't assume such things until we have enough evidence." said Kagome

Kagome turned back to Tamahome, she gave him a nod to continue. Miaka sulked and * _huffed*_ before crossing her arm's in her little emo corner. Tamahome wondered what the hell just happened.

"No, I thought she was with you," said Tamahome.

Kagome thanked him and leaned on a wall and tried to think of some other possibilities and what they needed to do next. There was no one else aside from her, Miaka, Tamahome, and those unconscious bandits before.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

The one known as Tamahome looked back and forth between Miaka, who was pacing about, and Kagome the hot one who was leaning on the wall and remaining silent. Miaka was starting to fret about the whereabouts of Yui and how they were going to get home. Kagome was also panicking she didn't want to endanger Miaka here even though she did know some forms of fighting but that wont help her. Sure, she was capable of fighting she was trained by her father vegeta and other great warriors and wizards. plus she was indeed a ex death eater, but she did have her limits anyone does even if your sayien, demon or whatever. Deciding that they'll be busy for a while, Tamahome took this as his cue to leave and he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets,

"Well then, I'll be leaving the two of you. Hope you find your friend soon." said Tamahome

"Wait, Tamahome! You can't leave us now. Help us find her," creid Miaka

Miaka as she went in front of Tamahome to see if she was able to talk him into staying around a bit longer even if it was to help them out to find their way around this place. he was needed to help them.

"Why should I? I don't even know who you're looking for anyway." said Tamahome

Tamahome side stepping, he continued on his way into town only to be followed by the strange girls. Miaka was running towards him while Kagome simply walked calmly with her hands in her pockets.

"But- but- you just said-!" cried Miaka

"Sorry but I gotta go. See ya!" said Tamahome

Tamahome started to walk away again, he heard sniffling from Miaka. Turning around he jumped slightly as he saw Miaka cry and Kagome was now glaring at him with the death glare she was known to make lesser men piss themselves.

"I didn't do anything!" said Tamahome

Tamahome felt guilt creep into his gut along with a icy cold feeling as Kagome stared him down. Unknown to him Kagome was already planning on a way to get him to help them. Sure, she believed him when he said Yui wasn't with him but that doesn't mean that she was gonna let him go and leave them to wonder aimlessly around this town.

"That's just it. You didn't do anything. Period. Miaka is crying because you won't do anything. And you call yourself a man, you don't even deserve that tiny penis" growled Kagome

Miaka was still whimpering about Yui when Tamahome became quiet. She knew she had hit a nerve. her mother and Sango taught her well how to make a man feel lower than what he was feeling.

"You better shut up. You don't have the right to say that. Besides, a man get's paid for his service's. Now pay up. or we can over in that nice dark area and you my pretty can pay with you nice hot tight body of yours" said Tamahome

Tamahome was pointing to his hand and arching at brow to see if she would go and pay him with her body hell he would love that. but he knew he was being a pervert and by the look she was giving him he wouldn't have a dick left if it happened.

"Money, money, money! Is that all you care about! Don't you even care about two helpless girls stranded in a town they know nothing about! *gasp* Maybe you sold Yui to some slave traders!" cried Miaka

Miaka tear's streamed down the face of Miaka as she accused him of being a pervert. Kagome was watching with amusement. Tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murmuring about him

"If I where you I would do as she say's or else she would start the human slave trader thing again and I know Kakarot brain well." said Kagome

Tamahome _*gulped*_ before bowing his head in consent. Miaka, who had clung to him beamed, her tear's miraculously gone. Tamahome _*sighed*_ and gently pried her off of his person he might as well give in to their demand's.

"All right, all right. Jeez, no need to get mushy." said Tamahome

"Aw, is Tamak-kin's getting shy?" asked Kagome

Miaka joined in after registering what her friend had said. Tamahome blushed furiously and turned his head away, trying to hide it from the giggling girls. As their giggles died down, Kagome forgot to even ask where they where at.

"So where are we at anyway's?" asked Kagome

"You're in Konan." said Tamahome

Kagome nodded it seemed people where happy so it can't be a bad place to be. plus it's odd she felt at home being in this place as if she belonged here. Tamahome noticed the far away look in the one named Kagomes eye's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome and Miaka stared in awe at all the shops. Most of the people were actually quite nice. Suddenly, they saw a ton of guard's pass by and decided to get a closer look at what was going on it seemed like people where excited about something

"Come on!" chriped Miaka

Kagome and Tamahome only nodded when they saw her not there no more. it seemed that Miaka just pulled another Kakarot move. why in the world she can't just stay put it seemed it was to hard for her to do.

 **"MIAKA YOU STUPID PEA BRAIN KAKAROT FOOL! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"** screamed Kagome

Kagome followed Miaka in the crowd and left Tamahome to do the same. _*Sighing*_ he went in the swarm of people only to find Kagome looking around frantically for the other girl. Nearing her wondering if she had found the child like girl.

"Well? Where is she?" asked Tamahome

"That's what I want to know myself. Come on, maybe she's somewhere over there." said Kagome

Kagome pulled his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd. Tamahome blushed lightly at the contact but followed the girl in front of him. her hands where so soft as the finist silk. As they reached the edge of the crowd they saw Miaka. Nearing her, Kagome sighed in relief.

"Miaka, there you are. Why'd you run off like that?" asked Kagome

Miaka only shrugged and smiled at her sisterly freind it seemed that she made sure she didn't loose Tamahome either. she just only wanted to have a closer look to see what was going on with the how town isnce they where looking.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to see them up close," said Miaka

"I have to agree with her," said Tamahome

Both looked at him curiously, wanting him to elaborate his statement. Folding his arms behind his head as he had this look on his face as if he was thinking about something he wanted to get for himself.

"I mean, this is the parade for the emperor's visit." said Tamahome

"Emperor? Is he rich?" asked Miaka

Kagome nodded as she looked hopelessly at her sisterly friend's idiocy. she was to much like her father than she thinked she was. she just don't have the fight bit's of him. Tamahome spoke, his voice filled with longing.

"Of course, he is. Ah, I would do anything. and i kmean anything. i would even suck a man dick and let him fuck me in the ass if I could only get my hand's on one jewel on his crown." said Tamahome

Kagome smiled at him completely understanding their new freind. but the part about having sex with a man it was something she knew he wouldn't do. he didn't seem that kind of a person. well then again if someone wanted something so bad they would do anything.

"So does this mean that you would willingly help us find Yui if we you a jewel from his crown? Is this Emperor nice?" asked Miaka

Kagome looked at Tamahome she had this feeling she was about to pull a Kakarot move and they would end up in prison. Tamahome only blinked not sure what she was menaing it seemed she was planning something.

"I guess. Well, I've never heard anything bad about him, so maybe, he is nice." said Tamahome

Miaka's face brightened up she knew what she had to do. and she was going to do it. she wasn't the daughter of the one and only Goku son after all. so she was going to help their new friend for his help that he had given them.

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll get you a jewel from his crown and then you help us find Yui !" chirped Yui

In a flash Miaka was already walking beside the fancy carriage. Kagome and Tamahome blinked in in confusion before realizing what Miaka is about to do. Kagome was plotting all the way's she could kill the stupid girl for what she was doing.

 **"DON'T DO IT KAKAROT BRAIN!"** screamed Kagome

Miaka did not hear her and was about to doom the three of them in the palace prsion. as she started to walk beside of the emperor carriage and was about to ramble about doom them even more wth her choice of wording.

"Hey mister you're the Emperor right?" asked Miaka

"Who are you?"

Miaka waved her hand to dismissed what he had just asked not as if it was important. it seemed he wanted to know who she was since she was talking to him while he was in the middle of meeting the towns people.

"Oh I'm just a nobody. Say, do you mind giving me a jewel from your crown. You are the Emperor, so you're very rich and pooping out money everyday. I'm sure you can afford to be generous," said Miaka

While Miaka rambled away. Miaka did not notice a rock on the road and tripped on it. She tried to regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing there is, which happens to be the cloth from the Emperor's ride. Instead she managed to rip the cloth and fall on her butt, stopping the parade.

"Ow," cried Miaka

Miaka was rubbing her sore backside when she opened her eyes she seen a guard came to her and pointed his spear to her neck ready to slice her neck for what she had just done to his lord and master.

"You are going to be punished on your attempted assault on the Emperor!"

Kagome and Tamahome nodded to the other. He handed her three smoke bombs to throw but she pushed them away and wined at him. she flashed over and used her elemental powers and sent a thick icy fog to distract the guards that were now ganging up on Miaka. As the icy fog was released, Tamahome jumped in and grabbed Miaka.

"Idiot! Why'd you do that?" scolded Tamahome

Miaka had tear's well up in her eye's. she didn't think she did anything wrong she just wished to help him since he had given up his own free time to help them out since they didn't know where the hell they where at.

"I-I didn't w-want to force you t-to h-help us find Y-Yui so I d-decided to do t-this t-to repay y-you." cried Miaka

Tamahome's eye's softened and smiled at the girl, it seemed she just only wanted to help him. but didn't she understand that he gave his word on helping them to get through this. he shook his head and _*sighed*_ softly.

"I already promised to help you but if you did wan't to repay me, then I know of a way." said Tamahome

Miaka looked up at him she was thinking he meant that she was going to have sex with him. but she was wrong when he leaned down to her forehead. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Miaka's cheeks burned as her eyes widened. Kagome was standing in front of them and started fighting off the guards that came near her friends. She will not allow them to get hurt. Not this time. Suddenly, a red light shot forth from Miaka who was still in Tamahome's arms. Kagome clenched her teeth and tried to reach for her sisterly friend when she was engulfed in a light of her own. Swirls of pink and blue began to whip wildly as both of them started to disappear…

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

 _Miaka found herself floating outside the National Library. Going inside, she found Yui reading the Universe of the Four Gods. She was filled with so much happiness that she could not stop herself from calling out to her freind._

 _"Yui! I'm here, Yui! Look at me, Yui!" cried Miaka_

 _But Yui did not seem to hear her. Miaka tried with all her might to get Yui's attention, she tired to moon her and fart in her face but it was impossible. She tried to reach out to Yui but she was pulled back, once again into the book by that fiery red bird from before._

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

 _Kagome woke up at a place she knew all to well. that perverted old kai better not be around. she didn't mind Kaioshine he was decient to a point. but then again he was dating one of her daughters. so was Piccalo since he and the other of his kind asked to have male private part's._

 _"Hello Kagome." said Kaioshin_

 _Kagome blinked until she looked over to see the pervert kai rubbing her ass. she slapped him and called him a dirty old man. while she wondered what the hell was going on and why was she here._

 _"Your wondering why your here. well this world your in is meant to be your and your family's second home. I can't go into detail with all the stuff at this point in time. a old freind is letting me do this. so you will find your mate and you will know that he is your mate when you find him. along with you will feel alot of pain once I send you back. we are fixing it so that everyoe else will be joining you." said Kaioshin_

 _He hugged Kagome and sent her back in a flash of pink light. he looked at Midoriko who appeared finally he gave her a sad smile its been so long since she seen her mother in that world after she wanted to try to be normal but it seemd either way she didn't._

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in the arms of a shocked Tamahome. Looking around, she saw Kagome lying on the ground with a pained expression on her face and shivering as if she was cold or something.

"Miaka...what was...?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome was too surprised to finish his sentence but Miaka answered him still shocked. but Kagome knew all this kind of thing she was the smart one and dealt with this more than she had even though her family is surrounded by this kind of stuff.

* * *

"What is happening?"

He felt something inside him pulse and pull at his heart as if he was meant to be with someone who was calling out to him. Whatever was happening, it was clear that all the people were frightened. His guard who was shielding himself from the blinding display answered him.

"Your Majesty, please stay inside. It seems the girl had two more accomplices. She and the other female were just consumed by strange lights! Both of them are disappearing."

The emperor went into thought he couldn't understand what would be causing something like this. other than the two people they have been waiting for. but then again every country was waiting for the one peerson.

 _"Could it be? But what of the other one?"_

After a while, the people surrounding them had * _gasped*_ again as the two women came back. The Emperor immediately ordered them to be arrested at once. Doing as they were told, the guards encircled the Tamahome and Miaka while another group surrounded the unconscious Kagome in his arms as if she was a breakable item.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka woke up from her nightmare clinging to Tamahome, an irritated Tamahome at that with Kagome's head in his lap as he stroked her sweaty hair. he was worried about her he didn't want her to get sick while she was in jail.

"Will you let go now?" asked Tamahome

Jumping out of his grasp, Miaka looked down to the sickly kagome Worried for her sisterly friend, she placed a hand on her head just to be startled by Kagome sitting up abruptly and grabbed her wrist. she let out a _*sigh*_ and let her sisterly freind go. she didn't even realize her glass's where not on.

"Yep I figured as much where in prison." said Kagome

Tamahome never seen eye's like those before they where like the rarest of gem stones. one pink and one red. it was different but so her in so many ways. he handed her glasses back over so she could put them back on. they heard a grumbling noise, and it was Miaka's stomach. Laughing nervously, she took out a pair of gum sticks and popped one into her mouth.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to eat breakfast today." said Miaka

The guard saw it and asked in a demanding tone wondering what the pisoner just placed in her mouth. he was warned about feeding the prisoners. he was going to place them in different cell;s but the man gave him a look so he put them all in the same one.

"What did you put in to your mouth?"

Miaka neared her face to the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding it in her face. The guard was scared out of his pants and ran away.

 **"IT'S A BUTT UGLY FAT MONSTER!"**

He dropped his key's while leaving a line of pee behind him as he face planted the wall and fell flat on his back, Tamahome caught the key's and fist pumped the air as if he was the winner in this these people worked good maybe they would help him boost his business.

"Hey, kid great job!" chirped Tamahome

"Gee, you think?" asked Miaka

She faced the boy, gum still stuck on her face Tamahome went pale as a ghost and started to scream and face planted the wall. while Kagome giggled at the whole scene it was just to funny.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome, Kagome and Miaka. The three of them snuck through the palace and tried to find an exit and avoiding the guards that passed. untul they heard some boots pass Tamahome and Miaka bumped into each other as Kagome pulled the two into a room and closed the door. When he looked up he saw something that he had only heard about the golden statue of Suzaku with the Shikon jewel on the forehead. Miaka went next to him, curious as to what he was staring at. Looking in the same direction, Miaka was _*awed*._

"That's Suzaku. He is the god of this capital. There are four gods that guard four capitals, Genbu of the North, Seiryuu of the East, Byakko of the West, and Suzaku of the South." explained Tamahome

Miaka only nodded while Kagome let what he had just said sink into her mind. she wondered why there was a jewel that looked like the Shikon on the started to smell something delicious and decided to quietly venture away from them for a while in search of that delicious smelling dish. Drooling, she sneaked off and came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome was the first to notice Miaka was gone and decided to look for her. She went through a different door though and found herself outside of the building but still within palace grounds. Looking around cautiously she found two dudes going at it like tomorrow, she noted that she was lost walked to the center of what seemed like a small courtyard,

 **"WHY DOES THE KAMI'S HAVE IT OUT FOR ME! I SWARE WHEN I FIND THAT KAKAROT BRAIN PAIN IN MY BLOODY ASS IM GOING TO STRANGLE HER TO NEXT YEAR!"** vented Kagome

Kagome tried to catch her breath from the outburst she really needed that. she spotted a beautiful stranger sitting gracefully on one of the railings of the corridors, smiling at her. Kagome tilted her head to the side and blushed did he hear her outburst.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the emperor_

The adviser's bowed deeply before their emperor to see what their emperor wanted done with the prisoners. they where hoping to keep the angel one she was the best one out of the prisoners. it seemed she would be the only one everyone wanted around the palace.

"Your Highness, we are waiting for your judgment on how to deal with the three prisoner's. But, I humbly suggest that you punish them by death, after all, they did perform an assault on you, Majesty. And those females might be witches,"

Stated one of the Emperor's advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect for the Emperor's presence. The Emperor, however had other plans for the just hoped the one he had waited for since he was a child was with them,

"No. I will not sentence them to death. Have you not even considered the fact that they are from another world? And perhaps, the Suzaku no Miko is one of them. Do you not want to know what her purpose is or what her presence implies?"

The advisers were shocked at this and were hesitant to accept their Emperor's decision but accept they did. they would see what the emperor had planned to see what the prisoner's where so special for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome heard the last pair of boots go around the corner and, with a sigh, he faced the girls that are behind him. At least, _were_ behind him. Where are they!? Tamahome panicked as he looked around the room in search of his companions. Going out a door, he found himself wandering an outdoor hallway he opened the door seeing two guys going at it. he cringed and went on his way. He sneaked his way around the way, avoiding guards as he went. He was determined to find the girls but it would take him forever at this rate. He rounded a corner just in time to see Miaka come out of the kitchen looking satisfied patting her full stomach. He quickly dashed towards her and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of a wall. Not knowing who caught her, Miaka bit his hand. Hard. Her teeth were buried deep in his skin as a trail of blood flowed out of his miniature wounds. Stifling a cry of pain, Tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradled his hand. Gasping, Miaka apologized over and over but also blaming him for sneaking up on his eyes, Tamahome grabbed her hand with his uninjured one and led her behind the building and away from the patrolling soldiers. He told her to keep quiet as they searched for a way out. as they went to search for kagome and get the hell out if this maze of a palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

The beautiful man lifted his arm and pointed gracefully towards the way she came. Kagome could almost imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty. Shaking her head lightly, she approached him he was so beautiful its like he was pulling at her heart then she remembered what kaioshin had just said to her.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked kagome

The man looked at her with such gentle eyes. he had to admit this one had manners when she talked to him. but she was so angelic whats what the things covering her eyes its like she was hiding them from the world. They were some sort of golden hazel that reminded her of…

"You seem to be too calm in the presence of a stranger."

His voice was so enchanting that he could have anyone he wished under his command. Kagome, however, was not just anyone. She shrugged and stuffed her hands into her pockets atleast her mother makes everyone pack things just incase things like this happens.

"So do you. I could be some crazy person here to kill you.. Not to mention you haven't called security yet so you must be up to something. so good luck trying to pull that one me. But before that I would like to know your name so I know who I am talking to please?." asked Kagome

The man was surprised to say the least. He didn't think that this girl would figure this out so quickly. Chuckling in amusement he liked her but his pulling at his heart came back he would have to analize that later.

"My name is Hotohori, though I am not always called that. So, you must be the one they are looking for." said Hotohori

He stood up and walked towards Kagome who seemed to be mesmerized by him when, in truth, she was studying his every movement. His graceful movements just like her's. so he must be royalty then again she was never wrong with these things. plus there is some sort of power inside of him just like Tamahome.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not, you would never know now will ya dearie. Anyway I'm Kagome Brief's nice to meet you Hotohori." chirped Kagome

She smiled up at him as he was now towering over her. She gave him one of her genuine smiles that could warm anyone's heart. plus it was known to be the Breif family charm that makes anyman fall for them then again she never noticed. He was trying to see if she will fall for him like most women. She turned her back to him and walked away slightly before facing him again with an annoyed look. Apparently, this girl was not. In amusement, he smiled a true smile and looked back at the girl who tilted her head in confusion.

"Kagome!"

Miaka came running toward her sisterly friend and enveloped her in a heart stopping embrace, knocking them both on the ground. Hotohori watched as Miaka scold Kagome about getting lost. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

"I could say the same to you Kakarot brain" said Kagome

Tamahome caught up to them. Seeing that Kagome was safe, he rubbed his head he was worried about her since she was sick a little while ago. so now he knew she was safe and ok he could calm down some.

"Both of you are hopeless." said Tamahome

Kagome and Miaka _*huffed*_ at his statement they both had their mother in them along with their temper. but Kagome had both her mother and father temper in her and that was never good with she was angry. but then again she wouldnt blow up a planet if she gets mad.

"Halt!"

Nearing the three, they threw Miaka to the ground threatened to kill her only to have his sword broken in two. He looked at the person who did it and saw an enraged Kagome with the half of his sword in her bare hand and a pink light swirling around her as she put her booted foot on the guard neck. Stepping back, the soldier tried to call for the help of his men but he saw them being taken down by Tamahome, his 'ogre' symbol was glowing brightly once eyes widened as he recognized that mark.

"Enough!" ordered Hotohori

He did not want for others to get hurt any more than they already were. he finally gotten to see her eyes and they were beautiful eye's he had ever seen. her eye's where pink and red like gems for eyes. The soldiers immediately bowed

"Your Majesty!"

Tamahome looked at the guards for a while before realizing that the man in front of him was the Emperor and he, too, bowed. while Kagome put her hand's in her pockets already figured out who he was blinked in confusion.

"But you're a woman. It's impossible for you to be a man, right?" asked Miaka

They all ignored her. Kagome however looked at him with a bright smile. Tamahome wondered if this girl was asking for death since she wasn't bowing befroe the emperor that was rude in so many ways.

"Bow, damnit!" growled Tamahome

Her head was about to be pounded by side stepped and stomped on his hand as she went over to Hotohori and she looked around him and noticing he had a nice ass. she was grinning widely up at him as if she knew all along.

"You shall not touch these three unless I say so. Understood?" ordered Hotohori

The guards said yes sir and left out of there quickly. it seemed that they where not needed right now. Tamahome was shocked yet glad to see them leave. Hotohori turned to Miaka.

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" asked Hotohori

Miaka nodded mutely not sure what esle she should do. she always stayed out of the battles with her family and Kagome's. Hotohori smiled at Miaka he was praying to all the god's hoping Kagome was the one he waited for.

"Then you must be the Priestess of Suzaku." said Hotohori

Miaka looked at him dumbly not even sure what he was tryng to say. Kagome only shook her head she had a feeling her sisterly friend would have to learn things like this sooner or later. Hotohori studied her, making Kagome slightly nervous. Out of habit, her hand went to rest above the Shikon. Catching her movement, hazel eyes trailed down to the hand on her chest. For a moment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he caught a small, pinkish glow. His eyes widened slightly. It was faint, but he felt a pulse of immense power, before the glow disappeared once more.

"Are… you perhaps a priestess, as well?" asked Hotohori

He did not want to frighten Kagome she was somethng he didnt want to turn away he keeps feeling the pull to her not even sure what it mean, but he had to know if she was the one who he fell in love with when he heard stories her lip, Kagome considered lying or avoiding the topic, but His Majesty's eyes held hers so strongly that Kagome felt almost guilty. It's not like they would know about the Shikon anyway

"I am the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama and princess of planet Vegeta and the House Of The Moon." said Kagome

Kagome smirked when she saw the looks on their faces, that was the best part when they find out who she really is. it just amused her to no ends. but then again she does get a small amout of joy and pride from it.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Hotohori stared intently at the girl she has been the one he had been waiting for since he was a child. Tamahome just opened and closed his mouth in utter shock, imitating a fish. Miaka looked as if she already knew about all this. plus then again when was their lives not was defeated but at a terrible price she had to suffer and be harmed by him in all kinds of way's. as well she was left with his powers and a cursed marking on her back. four of her children was under his rain and two of them where his and the other two was Inuyasha. dark look crept unto Kagome's face as she remembered that day she was turned into a shadow inu with tenchi powers wit her miko powers mixed with her sayien blood. plus she had to live through out time but one regret she had was she had abadon her son with his father because the old bitch thought she was the devil she only wanted her son not his twin sister. Regaining his composure, Hotohori shook his head slightly. Glancing back at the girl, he noted her creased eyebrows

 _'It seems that even she does not know the enormity of her status...'_ thought Hotohori

Closing his eyes, the Emperor had to remember the story its been awhile since he had read it. he always got a turn on by reading her story and his heart felt lighter with the images.

"There is an old legend one that speaks of a deity who had four souls. It was said that it represented the balance of this world. The god had taken the form of a Jewel and had given himself to mankind, so that they may have their fate in their own hands. Hence, it was given the name Shikon no Tama the Jewel of Four Souls. It reflected the hearts of whoever held it. If a person's heart was pure, the god will remain unsullied, but if a person's heart was tainted and evil, the god becomes corrupted. Like the other four gods, it was able to grant wishes and choose its own priestess, but whoever possessed the Jewel was destined to have hardships and trials that surpass those of the other priestesses and that she was to face it alone. She is only granted one wish whereas the others have three. Unfortunately, its power was too much for a normal human to withstand and it was brought to the hands of many powerful mikos until it disappeared from history. Suzaku was said to have vowed to find that god and bring it here along with its chosen priestess to help save his people and make her his emodiment. However, it is possible that the legend is inaccurate as a few details were lost and modified over the years." explained Hotohori

Hotohori saw Miaka try to process the information from the corner of his eye, but his full attention was on Kagome who was deep in thought as her face held a blank look as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Where's the proof?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome still doubting that this girl is a priestess of that legend. It was just too unbelievable. He knew that Kagome was special, but not that special. He was still tentative to accept it. Kagome pulled out the Jewel hanging from her neck and it glowed gently at her touch. She even let her other hand emit the same pink, showing them her miko energy in a bow as well she let her glamor drop and stood in her demonic and tenchi glory. She hoped it was enough proof for them. She didn't really want to go into detail about her 's eye's widened. So it was true...

"Very well then, I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding your appearance here. After all, your story has been passed down through generations. It is almost as famous as the legend of the Four Gods," said Hotohori

At Kagome's tentative nod, Hotohori smiled again this was the best day of his life. she was finally here now. and he was going to release all the royal consorts and only leave two as maids since they had no where else to go.

"Why don't we continue this conversation inside?" said Hotohori

Hotohori clapping his hands gently, two servants suddenly appeared and began ushering Kagome and the others inside the palace and into, what seemed like the throne room. The three of them were amazed at the extravagance of the place, not noticing that the Emperor had had called for the audience of his advisers, all of the council members, and courtiers to witness this fateful day. and have them to release all the royal consorts and only the two he promisd their gfamily he would keep them on as staff before they passed. When he reappeared before the trio, he had already changed his clothes and put up his hair, looking more like the Emperor he is. Acknowledging his authority, the three knelt before him.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, but I had to make sure that you were not fakes. We had not expected the both the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama to appear before us today. However, it must also be fate as we are facing a terrible crisis. May we ask for your assistance?" said Hotohori

Kagome only nooded to tell him she agreed to what he asked. while Miaka looked blankly at him as if she was playing the Kakarot card again. well she was the moron sayiens daughter after all.

"What could I do to help? I mean, Kagome is powerful already but I-I don't think I have what it takes. A-and-" said Miaka

Kagome cut her off gently something her father was known to do on his good days when he talks to Kakarot. but then again the man dooes drive you bonkers some times.

"Do you know why we're even here in the first place? Suzaku appeared because of you." said Kagome

Miaka _*huffed*_ indignantly acting like her mother when she was pissed off about something. ChiChi anger rivals her own mother in the department. even her father is affraid of her mothers anger. ,

"So you're blaming me!" grumbled Miaka

Kagome shook her head at the daughter of kakarot it seemed his brain cell's moved to his kids. hotohori watched the woman he waited for with sparkly eyes she was finally here and will be his.

"No, I mean that he appeared and called _you_. It just so happens that I was with you and he also decided that I tag along. Besides, you did create a red light and it enabled you to go to…wherever it was you did, didn't you? That should be proof enough." said Kagome

Miaka still looked unconvinced as she pondered the idea. Hotohori decided to give her a boost since he seen the angelic kagome getting annoyed and sadly he was getting annoyed as well.

"As I have mentioned a while ago, when you become the Priestess of Suzaku, you shall have the power to grant your own three wishes." said Hotohori

kagome groaned into her palm tamahome only patted her back to tell her it was ok. That was all it took for Miaka's eyes to widen and a dreamy look to cross her face just like when she geets when she sees food.

"Really? Does that mean that I could wish for a body like a super model's so I can have all the boys drooling at my feet? Can I wish to be the toughest girl and be the ultimate pro-wrestling champion? And I can have all the food I want anytime!? Oh, and of course be super smart to pass Jonan's entrance exam..." cheered Miaka

Tamahome rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face. as he patted Kagome's back still it seemed she was getting a head ache from all this. and he couldn't blame her either.

"I'm sure that those are petty wishes and are of no significance but, yes, it is possible, as long as you gather the seven Warriors of Suzaku." said Hotohori

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" cheered Miaka

Kagome and Tamahome sweat-dropped and shook their heads in an exasperated manner. but Kagome was pounding her head into the floor for the ,Not offended by her enthusiasm, Hotohori smiled and declared

"Let it be known that the Priestess of Suzaku and the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama the embodiment of suzaku, the saviors of our empire, have appeared! They have already pledged themselves to us. Now, the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" ordered Hotohori

A door opened behind them to reveal numerous people bowing down to the two girls. Kagome and Miaka were both nervous and flabbergasted at what was going on. but kagome took it in stirde she was used to something like this.

"We pledge our allegiance and service to the Priestess Suzaku and the Priestess of the Shikon no Tama the embodiment of suzaku! Please bestow on us your wise council and save our great nation!"

Kagome _*groaned*_ they think kakarot brian here is wise of they are in for a real treat. and that will not go over to well with ChiChi since she would make Miaka to finish what she was made to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome, Miaka, and Tamahome were given their individual suites in the palace. oddly she was given the rooms in the royal wing of th palace. Right now, Miaka was supposed to be waking up, and Tamahome was sent by Kagome to look after her sisterly freind. Of course she had to pay him so she gave him a key chain that happened to be in her trench coat pocket pocket and a few pieces of candy, too. It was really a ridiculous sight to see the young man analyze the trinkets… As for Kagome she met a freind last night who was ex royal consort byut now a maid she also felt some kind of power off her as if it matched to tamahomes., she was wandering the halls until she came across a room she had never seen before. Curious, Kagome opened the door quietly only to see the Emperor inside with his advisers. Deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in silently went to his bed and sat down on it and watched as the Emperor look at himself in the mirror. He was examining his face at every angle and it made Kagome wonder what he was thinking. His advisers were looking at him intently, as if waiting for him to make an important statement.

"I'm so beautiful, it scares me." said Hotohori

Suffice to say that that was not what the old men were expecting they where bouncing all over the place and shot around the room as well waving their arms. . Hearing a giggle from where hotohori bed was, they saw Kagome clutching her sides as she rolled all around on his bed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to compose herself. Hotohori raised an eyebrow in amusement. After a while Kagome fell off the side of the bed from all her laughter after a while Kagome was able to speak,

"And here I thought you were in the middle of a very serious conversation, but i guess I am wrong!" chirped Kagome

She caught the the advisers faces. it seemed they where thinking something perverted.. Apparently, they were thinking the same thing. As she was trying to calm herself down, the Emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room and focused his attention back to the girl who was smiling at him.

"That's the first time I've laughed so hard in months! Thank you." chirped Kagome

"Really?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori wondered why there was so much sadness within her ice blue eyes. she seemed to be in thought about something that means alot to her or as if someone hard her.

"Yep. It's been a while since there was something to laugh about." said Kagome

Kagome thought about her son who she tried to see when he was asleep but it seemed that it didn't work to well. his grandmother was in the house heading to a meeting with the man she thought she loved.

"Well I kinda cant see someone who is special to me. someone is keeping him away since im the devil woman in her eyes." said Kagome

Kagome only got to see him for a second before the staff of the house came in but atleast she was able to drop her gift off to him. she just hoped that her son loved it she been sending him gifts her saddened look, Hotohori bowed his head. It seems he made her remember some terrible things,

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause you distress." said Hotohori

Kagome waved dismissively something her father made sure she did since she is a princess of Vegeta well now earth was planet Vegeta somewhat since the sayiens where brought back,

"Oh, don't worry about it . i really am used to itt by now i just hope no more harm to come to him." whispered Kagome

Hotohori stood up and nodded, understanding that there was more to it than what she was letting on but decided not to force her to tell him. Kagome, who was preoccupied at the moment thinking about the one time her son was placed in the icu from his grandmothers beating and hired someone to molest her son. she wanted to kill the old woman one day. her mother and father along with his siblings never met him yet. but what funny is that his half sister and two half brothers where in the same club. did not see the young Emperor near her slowly until he enveloped her in a comforting hug. She was shocked but returned the hug gratefully. He felt so warm...Then a big ' _THUD_ ' was heard. Breaking apart slightly, they saw a familiar girl with her hair up in two buns on each side, lying on the floor, followed after Miaka 'entered'. Lifting herself up, Miaka laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. After shaking his head at the girl, Tamahome looked to see Kagome's hand resting on Hotohori's chest and His Highness's hand wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, I see both of you are, uh... We'll just come back later." said Tamahome

Tamahome as he was about to drag Miaka out of the room but was stopped when he met the ceiling of the room as if he was floating by magic. he looked down to see kagome with her arms crossed.

"Now be a good boy and think what you said you pervert!" said Kagome

Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder as if she thought nothing about it. Hotohori smirked oh she a little spitfire as well. god his heart was already hers long ago.

"You wanted to inquire about something?" asked Hotohori

Miaka jumped hearing his voice he was still holding Kagome as if he was being possessive over something he thought was his. then again she could tell how much his hearted wanted Kagome.

"Oh, I just came here to ask how will find the rest of the Warriors." said Miaka

Hotohori let go of Kagome even though he missed her warmth he even watched her sleep for a while lastnight before he went to bed himself. she was down the hall from him. he went to retrieved something from behind his dressing table

"This is a scroll passed down by the first Emperor, Lord Taiso. It is called The Universe of the Four Gods." explained Hotohori

Miaka nodded while Kagome sat back down on his bed well after she let tamahome down and let him face plant the ground so he was able to listen properly about what was about to be said.

"It was given to him by a being called Taiitsukun. He is the one that rules and governs this world, he was even said to have created this world. He was also the one who gave this to the Emperor in order to prepare his line to serve the Priestess of Suzaku. You see, there are 28 constellations which are divided into four. There are seven constellations for each kingdom. Suzaku is the general term for the names of the seven constellations in the South. They are: Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tamahome, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Mistukake. Each of them are names of the seven warriors and all have marks one their body to prove that they are one of the seven. I am Hotohori, the sea snake," explained Hotohori

Hotohori revealed the red glowing symbol at the side of his neck before covering it again to show them that he was indeed one of the suzaku seven and the symbol was the proof

"You are Tamahome, which means 'crab'. You are to protect the Suzaku no Miko and the shikon miko since she is the embodiment of any god. but she is suzaku. and bring them strength and power as well as exhibit it. The story is about a girl who gathered the seven Suzaku Warriors. If you find them all then you will be able to make your dreams come true." exlained Hotohori

Kagome was deep in thought thinking about her new freind she snapped her fingers and knew who it was now. it seemed that she was a suzaku warrior. she popped out of there with out no one noticing.

* * *

 _Meanwhle a little while later_

Kagome popped back into the emperors room with the purple haired female. the three of them wondered where this person came from and why was she in the room with Kagome.

"Um I have someone here to show you. her name is Korin but her real name is Nuriko." said Kagome

Hotohori nodded and wondered if this woman was a suaku warrior or not. while Nuriko showed her marking to prove that she was indeed a Suzaku Warrior. Tamahome smirked pervertedly.

"'Willow'…" whispered Hotohori

"I am known as Korin but my given name is Nuriko." said Nuriko

Kagome crossed her legs knowing she did a good job at finding the Suzaku Warrior. Hotohori seen the smug look on her face and knew that she was the one to figre it out she a genius as well.

"So you're the third warrior!" chirped Miaka

Nuriko was to busy looking over at Kagome the woman who she heard stories about as a child, the person who stiole her own heart away like no one else had ever done before. she just hated the Priestess Of Suzaku and the emperor since they where taking her away from her Miaka felt a wave of happiness wash over her. Kagome found a warrior and she was right here in the palace! It was easier than she thought!Tamahome was smiling suspiciously in the background.

"What are you so happy about?" said Hotohori

Hotohori went over and sat next to Kagome on the bed and placed a arm around her. Kagome only blushed deeply while Nuriko eye twitched in annoyance the pompous jackass emperor was not going to take her Kagome away.

"Oh, nothing" said Tamahome dreamily

Miaka reached out a hand for the new warrior to shake since it was polight to do so, but Nuriko merely passed her and went straight for Tamahome imaging him as that and no other warning, Nuriko cupped Tamahome's face and kissed him soundly on the 's mouths dropped at the unexpected sight. Even Kagome who titled over and laid on hotohoris lap from fainting from what she was seeing she knew this wont go over to well with miaka. and it seemed she was correct when she kicked something and it cut her leg. Kagome _*sighed*_ and bandaged it. '

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

Kagome was in her room and went over the events in her head while Miaka was pacing back and forth as if she wanted to kill someone for taking the man she wanted away from her.

"Does your leg still hurt?" asked Kagome

Miaka looked over at her sisterly freind who in turn snapped her book shut;. its not like she was getting any reading in while she was watching Miaka was pacing and grumbling.

"Actually, it's a lot better. That salve you gave me is working wonders," chirped Miaka

Kagome smiled brightly. something she learned while she lived in the wizarding world. and still have houses around the area since she was a Malfoy but not married to one since it was left to her in his will so she and her children and grandchildren would live in it.

"Something you learn in the Wizarding World. there are loads of things you could learn with potions to spell's." said Kagome

"Everyone knows you're such a klutz. something you got from Kakarot. only time he isnt kluting out is when he is fightng" chirped Kagome

Miaka bowed her head in shame but then again it was her own faught she did kick the vasr but lucky enough not to crack it and made the picture on the wall to fall down and smash into her leg. The door suddenly opened to reveal a frantic Tamahome.

"Kagome help me from the devil woman!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome blushed deeply to see Kagome was in her shirt. and Miaka looked at him he _*gulped*_ he had to admit he was becoming obsessed with Kagome. Miaka was turning into of a boyfreind girlfreind type of thing.

All if a sudden a rope wrapped itself around his feet causing tamahome to fall flat on his face. Kagome started to burst out laughing from what she had just seen it was all to funny to her. Nuriko's head peeked in the room looking so giddy.

"Oh, there you are Tama-kins! I'm sorry ladies, Tama-kins and I were playing and now it's his turn to get tied up." chirped Nuriko

Kagome still laughing her head off thinking that sounded like a perverted game,. she knew it wasnt a game poor Tamahome ran to her in terror. and he was still giving her a pleading look to help him from the devil lady,

"Right, Tama? , we'll be going now! Come on, Tama! That's it!"chirped Nuriko

Nuriko dragged Tamahome out of the room as if he was a dog to her. while Kagome was still snickering about what she had just seen even though she was going to sell her sould to help her sisterly friend she went and got dressed into something more comfy to do what ever the evil bitch she had in mind. while Miaka went somewhere to fume out her anger.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome stood in front of Nuriko as if she was really selling her soul now. while she was sitting on a tied up Tamahome so he don't leave again. and why does it smell like someone just got sucked off in here.

"You want to be my servant in exchange for something that will not benefit you at all?" asked Nuriko

She was rubbing her hand. Tamahome's whole body was covered in wrappings making it impossible to move. To top it off, Nuriko was sitting on him. He was trying to protest and get her off but to no avail. He had even tried to get Kagome to help him, but she just sent him a mocking smirk. She had made a bargain: she will be Nuriko's personal servant and will do anything she's told. In return, Nuriko must promise to pledge her allegiance and service to Miaka.

"I don't ask nor do I need you to understand. I just need you to agree," said Kagome

Nuriko smirked and looked up to meet her face she has the woman she loved right before he and can make her do what ever she wanted. but she slipped out of her perverted thoughts.

"All right. But on one condition." said Nuriko

"And that is?" asked Kagome sweetly

Kagome can out surger someone as the best. something that she and her sister have gotten from their mother. plus her mother was the best in making people piss themselves even the mighty sayiens when she was angree. Nuriko grabbed Tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly

"You will never disturb me for any reason while Tamahome I with me," said Nuriko

Nuriko giggled like a school girl who got a hot guy. Tamahome was trying to wriggle himself out of her grip while feeling voilated from what the crazy chick had done to him.

"Stop it. Stop it!" cried Tamahome

Both of them ignored him and Kagome looked at Nuriko, fire burning in her eyes, ready to take on any challenge something she and her father shared when it came down to a challenge.

"I wouldn't dream of it." said Kagome

Kagome had venom dripping in her voice when she had said that. she wanted to kick this bitchs ass for being a bitch. but she had to maintian her temper for Miaka sake.

"Okay, let's start with you fixing my hair." ordered Nuriko

Kagome fingers flinxhed wanted to kill this whore. oh she was started to hate her now. she was so nice when they first met and now she just turned into someone who you wad to kill.

"Yes, ma'am" drawled Kagome

Kagome neared Nuriko who sat in front of her mirror and started handling her hair with great care and soft movements. Nuriko couldn't help but compliment her on her work then again the woman she loves has the most beautiful hair a bluish bacl with a ice blue hightlight and tips.

"Hm. Impressive. But you still have a long way to go before you-" said Nuriko

Kagome snapped her fingers and planced a silencing sharm on her until she was done. and went back to work it seemed Tamahome was passed out in the corner from being strangled to death.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

Kagome finally finished cleaning her room this was completely beaneth her but she would do it to help Miaka thank kami that her father and Sesshomaru wasn't here. she would get her ass kicked for real.

"Oh, Kagome, I want you to give this hallway a do-over. It's a big mess," called Nuriko

Nuriko as she pointed to the floor. Kagome folded her sleeves and began to work. Nuriko was behind her and started to spill dirt everywhere, and she knew the bitch did it herself to.

"Oh, it's dirtier than ever! I thought I told you to clean it not make it worse! Oh, and look at this table it's so dirty!" cried Nuriko dramatically.

Kagome turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it. The table, however, was thrown towards her and she only had the time lessen the impact with her hands before it knocked her over and activated the cursed marking on her back. She lay there for a moment, tired, sore and irritated and in alot of pain and she was sooo not going to clean her blood off this floor.

"Hey! Stop your bullying Kagome!" yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was still bounded head to toe as he tied to look like he was going to freak Nuriko out. he didn't like how this chick was treating Kagome and it was going to stop now.

"I hate it when you-" growled Tamahome

Nuriko started tearing up and sobbed and asked broken-heartedly. Kagome wanted to strangle this bitch since she really made the mark hurt worst than she felt in a while event hough she vision was blurring she still able to hear.

"You mean you hate me?" asked Nuriko

Tamahome shook his head as Nuriko screamed with joy knocking them to the ground on top of Kagome. when Tamahome saw the blood and noticed they where indeed ontop of a wounded Kagome.

 **"OH SHIT! TAKE HER TO THE EMPEROR NOW NURIKO!"** ordered Tamahome

Nuriko paled from wat she was seeing. as she lifted the girl into her arms and mad a made dash to the emperor study since thats where he is at this time of day. she knew that she would never be forgiven by this. she bursted into the office making Hotohori look up.

"Nuriko what is it that you have to kick in my office door?" asked a annoyed Hotohori.

Nuriko shuffed around knowing this was going to be a punishment for her, maybe she might ger lucky and get away with a warning. she did feel bad since she loved Kagome.

"Um well I was making Kagome here to be my servent and well I threw a table at her. and then me and Tamahome fell on top of her and saw the blood. I'm sorry." said Nuriko.

Hotohori _*gasped*_ and went to the woman who he loved dearly and took her into his arms. and pointed Nuriko out he was displeased with her he was only going to let her slide with a warning. he sat back down in his chair as he lifted her shirt of and hissed there was the mark on her back,, he remembered her saying Naraku cursed her. as he took her to his chambers if he has it his way he would be with here everyday and night with her. as he covered up up with his blankets and kissed her lightly and he climbed in behind her the work for the day was done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening._

Miaka saw the whole thing and went to a covered area by a pond to think. She hated Nuriko for doing that to Kagome and for hogging Tamahome. but hoping she was ok she knew all about the marking on her back. Hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw Tamahome nearing her and still covered in bandages inching to her like a angry worm,

"Tamahome, what're you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Nuriko," asked Miaka

She helped him get out of those irritating bonds. When he was free, Tamahome stood up and faced Miaka who was sitting on the floor with her back facing him not wanting him to see her sadness.

"I escaped when she went out." said Tamahome

"I thought you liked her." said Miaka

"I can never like a girl like that. She gets on my nerves." said Tamahome

"Shame. You make a beautiful couple," said Miaka sadly

There was a moment of silence before they started to talk again. the two of them didn't even notice the people watching them from where they sat and stood. well two of them where watching Kagome sitting in a tree.

"Do you know what you're saying? Do you really think that?" asked Tamahome

Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she heard the hurt in his voice. It was like she offended him. She replied lowly, but loud enough for him to hear, Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave. She panicked. She didn't want him to leave just like that. She wanted him to reassure her that everything will be all right and that he'll be there. For her. Not thinking clearly, Miaka stood abruptly and aggravated the gash on her thigh,

"Tama-!" cried Miaka

Miaka face planted the ground hard. she was hoping tamahome comes back and help her like a gentlemen would. Kagome shook her head the girl needed some help in the flair of dramatics.

"You dope. You know you shouldn't move like that. Come on. Let me re-bandage it for you." said Tamahome

Helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages with the left over bandeges that he was bound with. he couldnt even believe she sucked his cock with out letting him know.

"Hold still." ordered Tamahome

Miaka was mentally thanking whatever gods listened to her and smiled as Tamahome took great care of her leg. while king kai and the supreme kai and elder kai was giving her a thumbs up. Unknown to them, they had an audience. Well, three, actually. Nuriko was listening to them behind a tree and Kagome was watching them from the tree she was in with a small smile on her face. hotohori wondered where she went when he woke up and found her in a tree.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Miaka watched Tamahome wrap her leg as if he knew what he was doing. she was just happy he was even touching her and addressing her wounds. she didn't know what to think on how she feels for him this was the first time feeling like this.

"I still think that you might love her…" murmured Miaka

She watched him finishing the bandages. She almost let out a disappointed cry when the warmth of his touch left her skin. Tamahome looked at her seriously before going to another railing and leaned on it as if deep in thought.

"How can I love her, when I love something else?" asked Tamahome

At that moment, Tamahome had Miaka's undivided attention. Could he be saying what she think he was saying? oh how she hoped it was what he was sayning Gulping, Miaka urged for him to go on,

"What is it?" asked miaka

Miaka's voice was filled with so much hope but all of it was shattered when he had to be the jackass he was. while the kai's where watching this from their place wit king kai.

"I love money of course! Just thinking about how rich and successful I could be...Oh, the idea is just so much more enticing than love at the moment." chiped Tamahome

Miaka felt like she could fall over or as if cold water was dropped on her to wake her up from the dream she was having. He continued with an arrogant tone while Kagome looked over her book to see what jackassary he was doing now .

"I must admit that finding love is not an issue. Of course with my irresistible charms, good-looks and brains, nice firm rounded ass that you be icthcing to grab! and im like hung like a horse. so who wouldn't fall for good 'ole me? Bwahahahahaha!" said Tamahome

Tamahome laughed evilly as he brought his hands in front of his face and imagined gold everywhere, along with ton's of women in line waiting for him to choose them. Kagome flashed out of the tree and went to her room this was getting boring.

"Grrr! You're completely hopeless, you know that?" growled Miaka

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Will you stop that? It's freaking me out!" cried Miaka

""Bwahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tamahome

"Oh, you stupid maniac!" growled Miaka

Nuriko still watched from her view point. while Tamahome still laughed evilly and Miaka freaked out thinking he finally lost his mind. she was pointng at him with a shaky finger.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Kagome walked through the hall's enjoying the fresh night air and found Nuriko overlooking the ponds with a sad look. Curious, Kagome neared her to see what was bothering her.

"Nuriko, what's wrong?" asked Kagome

Nuriko did not turn to face her. she was thinking if this was the correct thing that she was planning to do, she already goofed up with her hatred trowards the priestess of suzaku.

"I was walking on the west side pavilion earlier and when I came back here, all of a sudden, I discovered that I had lost the mate to this Night Glow gem." said Nuriko

Nuriko presented her a beautiful earring and _*sighed*._ Kagome marveled at the jewel's simple beauty, she had something that looked like that. then again her father gotten off some other planet.

"It is. It's an heirloom my mother gave me before I left to join the imperial consorts. It's my favorite pair but…It shines at night that why it's a good time to look for it now but my maids are too scared to venture in the west side pavilion at night and I have no one else to help me." explained Nuriko

Kagome suddenly felt suspicious, she has a feeling that she was being play. but she wouldn't voice it out in the against her better judgement she agreed to go find it nonetheless.

"All right, I'll look for it. But in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to Miaka and stop bugging Tamahome. All that girl wants is to be your friend, you know. At least give her a chance." demanded Kagome

Nuriko was surprised, to say the least. At the woman's grateful nod, Kagome walked away to search for that gem. and also enjoy the night as she wanted to do before she bumped into the pain in the ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori_

Hotohori and his advisers was out and about looking at the stars in the sky. well only Hotohori was wishing he would be able to have Kagome to be his. while his advisers where annoying as ever.

"Your Highness, you are already eighteen and are of age to marry any woman. Why did you release all of the imperial consorts? That is, after all, their purpose,"

They have been encouraging him to take a wife lately but he could not bring himself to consider that fact. but he already chosen who he wanted to be his wife to live with him and be with him.

"You _must_ choose an Empress, sire,"

They all watched him look out the pavilion. Controlling a _*sigh*_ of irritation, Hotohori was wishing someone would come and save him from this annoyance. but then again it would be his luck no one does.

"I have no intention of taking any those females as my wife. I have one in mind and I'm waiting for the correct time"said Hotorhori

He started walking out of the pavilion with his advisers following defeatedly behind him. wanting to know what and who that he wanted to be his wife. and they hoped soon.

 **"I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR HEART!"** yelled Kagome

The advisers had, once again, fainted from her outburst and collapsed a little away from the Emperor and her. They have been shocked too many times today already… ggling at their comedic reaction, Kagome couldn't help but pray for their health.

"Ah, Kagome, What brings you here?" asked Hotohori

"I'm just running another errand for Nuriko," said Kagome

Kagome rolled her eyes but with a glint of satisfaction. and muttered a few things that he didn't understand. Hotohori's expression darkened just a little from what he had heard and when she was brought to him.

"I have heard from my servants that she has been giving you unbelievable treatment today. If you want, plus i wasnt pleased that you where brought to me the way you where. it made my heart hurt. so I can order her to change her mind and stop giving chores to the one she should serve. I do not think that it is right when she does it the other way around."said Hotohori

Kagome surprised him by looking offended by what he just said. Giving the Emperor a stern look, something her father and grand father along with Sesshomaru had teached her.

"You are to do no such thing. I am quite content with things as they are at the moment and I will not go back on my word to Miaka. And besides, I volunteered to do it." said Kagome

"'You're word to Miaka'?" asked Hotohori

"Yes. I am doing this for her sake and besides plus she had asked me to do it for her. , you can't order someone to change their mind that is abuse of power in your royal duty. my father always said that being a good princess you must make sure your kind to others and not abuse your power then you turn out like frieza. plus That's unthinkable and absolutely intolerable in my opinion. Just because you can, so can i im a princess in demonic blood and sayien blood and i never abuse the power if i did i would be in the gravity chamber for a month taning and that is no does not mean you should. I want Nuriko to realize these things on her own. and that maybe when hells frezed over. so Don't worry, when she gets out of hand, I'll make sure to give her a good scolding or maybe a kick ass fest i havent really decided on it." said Kagome

Hotohori's eyes widened as he continued to listen to her. he never met someone else like her. she was like the stories said she was like. it made him lover her all the more.

"And wandering around at night in the pavilion is still not, as you say, out of hand?" asked Hotohori

"Well i normally on a work secdual back home and sometimes it late at night. plus with the war that just ended in the waizarding world im kinda used to this kinda thing. plus i enjoy the night the stars and fresh air." said Kagome

Kagome was off leaving behind a surprised but happy Hotohori. He did not expect a lecture from her on how he should treat his subjects, but he was also thankful that she did. It surprised him that being in her company made him feel so comfortable. She talks to him as if he was a normal man and not the Emperor of a whole nation. He smiled at the thought and watched as she disappeared into the night before walking towards his own chambers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome walked through the tall grass and damp soil, cursing the fact that she had worn one of her favorite outfits. She just finished drying the thing, and now, she was going to get it drenched again, trudging through place.

 _"Of all the places to venture for a stroll, couldn't she have picked another place to do her walk? With my luck, she just lied about losing her precious earring."_ thought Kagome

Then it hit her she finally figured out that she was played and now she had to figure to kick her ass for the nice walk in the gross mud for kami sakes. Just as she realized that she had been tricked, Kagome slipped on a wet rock and went straight into the pond. Kagome struggled to swim up but, as usual, the gods will have none of that. Her feet were tangled with some extremely strong' pond weed

 _"oh real great what am i going to tell the kai's. oh some bitch tricked me or my and i drowned. oh my father would never let he go on this one."_ thought Kagome

Kagome tried to remove the pond weed strangling her feet but the cold temperature of the water and the building pressure in her lungs were making her vision blur. Again! Not being able to remove them but she got to annoyed and blasted them from her ankle she started swimming upward frantically.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko was sitting in her room while her fellow maids where talking to her about what she had just done to kagome. only two of them felt bad for her in the whole room.

"The girl is a plain fool," said Nuriko

Nuriko looked in the mirror while brushing her hair. Her maids in the room were laughing with her. They were all against the appearance of the two priestesses. But Nuriko loved the shikon miko since she was a child and concidered the emperor a riival in love for kagome. They were quite thankful that the Shikon Miko was gullible enough to be tricked so easily.

"I agree. Who would ever take a walk in that part of the palace? That place is pathetic. No one goes there nowadays. Besides, if it's dangerous in the day then what difference does it make in the night?"

"And why, of all places, would I go there? I barely even leave the hallways of this palace. And to think that I would be such an idiot to lose anything of mine," said Nuriko.

Nuriko sensed this and did not reply. She hated the priestess of suzaku and the emperor since one of them she knew was indeed in love with Kagome and the other was just as sisterly freind. they where making her to turn away from her affection and love for Kagome.

"What did you do to Kagome? Where is she?" hissed Tamahome

Tamahome. He was leaning on the doorframe of Nuriko's room with one hand gripping it fiercely. He was there long enough to know that they have done something to the girl. He would never forgive someone who hurt his friends. Nuriko was surprised at his appearance. She wasn't able to sense him there until now, but his questions made it clear that he was there for quite some time already.

"Tamahome." whispered Nuriko

"Where is Kagome?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome voice sounded menacing and made all the other girls in the room cower and leave in fear from what tamahome was looking like. Nuriko stood her ground and refused to give him a straight answer.

"why should you care you oonly wat to fuck her." said Nuriko

It took a lot out of Tamahome not to strangle her for answers at the moment. he wanted to know where his friend was. yes maybe he did want to do that with kagome and was obsessed with her. but then again he felt something more akin to love for miaka.

"I will not ask again," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome's voice held a dangerous threat but Nuriko seemed oblivious to it and stood up to face him to see if she was able to make him back down. but then again she didnt know what to do in this kind of thing.

"It's none of your business! What do you and the Emperor and the miaka. i have waited for a long time for her to appear and now she has no one will takr that away from me. the shikon miko will be mine. shouted nuriko

nuriko couldn't help herself. She needed to know why, and she needed to know now. Nuriko has held feelings for kagome since she was a child hearing the grand stories about the shikon miko. but then again the stories left out her time through out time and what she suffered when she was travels she wished she knew her life and her secrets., and let her be there for her when she down and sad. and take her pain raced through Nuriko's head that she barely noticed someone else with them.

"Figures that as much dearie. your not the only one who has confessed that." said Kagome

A very wet Kagome was now in the room with a bored expression on her face. She had managed to get out of that bloody pond as she purified everything in it in annoyance. After getting rid of those irritating pond weeds, she immediately swam and Tamahome turned to look at her and Tamahome was more than relieved when her attitude was still intact, he rushed over to her and hugged her to him to show her that he was happy to see that she was ok and gave her his shirt so she would remaind warm.

"Kagome, thank goodness you're safe." said Tamahome

Kagome neared the still shocked yet indignant Nuriko who wanted to hold her in her arms. but in her shock she was going to be doing something stupid. Not knowing what to say now that the girl heard her, Nuriko settled for bitter words,

"What do you want? An apology? Well you're not getting one." hissed Nuriko

Nuriko will not lose what little dignity she has left to this female before her. She crossed her arms defiantly and tried to stare Kagome down. she didnt care that she love the girl but she will not be taken down a notch. kagome still had that bored expression on her face which riled Nuriko up even more.

"Are you trying to insult me with your defiance, girl?" hissed Nuriko

Nuriko slapped Kagome across the face. Tamahome was about to something when Kagome slapped Nuriko back with much more force and mixed with some of her powers in it

"Pathetic little bitch that you are." hissed Kagome

Nuriko faced her anger filled her whole body at the insult and sadly turned on by Kagome slapping her like she did. . Kagome took the liberty of elaborating her statement and why she had insulted her.

"I thought you were raised better than that. If you have your so-called feelings for me then you aren't doing a very good job of showing it. sadly the jackass inuyahsa was better at showing it and he was a evil fucktard. and plus i dont swing that way no way no how dearie. in not gay not for me. From what I see, you know nothing about loving a person." said Kagome

Trembling with rage, Nuriko wanted to know what she meant by that statement. she didnt understand what kagome was trying to teach her or try to make her understand.

"What would you know? You're just a girl! You don't even care if anyone shows their interest in you. hell tamahome over there jacks off to you. You're the one who is selfish! You take anyones attention for granted." growled nuriko

kagome sighed she was getting far to old for this crap. and this bitch claimed to know her story but then again she had noticed there was bits and pieces out about her life in that point in time.

"That's what's bothering you? Get a grip! You resort to petty things just because the female you supposedly love does not pay attention to you. Is that your definition of 'love'? Do you call trying to trick and drown the person who you think is besting you in his affections, 'love'?" asked Kagome

Tamahome was pouting in a corner since someone saw him in his private time jackingoff to kagome really he never noticed that nuriko was watching him. he was just so shameful. Nuriko remained silent and Kagome could see that she was thinking about what she said. She could see Nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty. Taking pity on her, Kagome softened her eyes and took Nuriko's hand. Nuriko gave her a questioning look but she ignored it and placed something on the woman's palm before closing it slightly. Nuriko opened her hand to see a beautiful stone with pink, white and gentle blue colors swirling and blending with each other. Nuriko looked at the miko with wide eyes.

"I realized you lied and played me before i left im not that stupid. and left me to drown but if i did drown it would only send me to the kai's and send me back., but when I got out of the water and laid in the mud for a while to catch my breath. I saw this and transfigured it into a bracelet. and that you would still cooperate with Miaka if you had it. Treat me as your enemy if you must but Miaka really needs you to help over 518 years old and i lived a long long time. so i understand quite a bit. " said Kagome

Just as those words left her mouth, Nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sob. Kagome smiled and hugged her new friend back. Tamahome let out a relieved sigh, shook his head, and decided to give them a little privacy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome walked through the hallways wearing a dry, grayish black silk robe to keep her warm. She had taken a quick shower and changed her clothes before heading straight for Hotohori's room. It took everything in her not to fall and lie down on the floor and sleep. She was so tired from the stress of the stopped just outside his door and went over the things she was going to tell him. he was her one mate she didnt even know where the hell the other was gathered what little control she had over her body and tried to focus and stay awake. She knocked on the door twice.

"Enter." said hotohori

She stepped in and tried not to tumble her way towards Hotohori to see him looking as goodlooking as ever. he looked at her with sparkling eyes as if he was lost in her looks.

"Kagome, what brings you to my chambers at this time of night?" asked Hotohori

"Long story short. I came to see you about Nuriko." said Kagome

kagome flinched the evil woman have been fallowing her all around she had to get tamahome to drag her off somewhere so she was able to be dried off. well after she smacked him in the head for having sick thoughts about her.

"Is that so? What seems to be the problem?" asked Hotohori

"Look, I'll be very blunt about this. she being a pain in my ass and has this sick obsession about me. i even had to get tamahome to drag her off as well. and sadly he has one about me as well. soooo can i hide out here? asked Kagome

kagome searched his eyes to try and see if he'll do it but he was unreadable. Hotohori stared at the girl next to him and contemplated what she said. like hell no one was going to take her from him He was thinking of a way to grant Kagome this and not look like he want to make her his tonight. It was pretty hard to say the least but just when Kagome was about to give up, he spoke,

"yes you may stay here tonight. by all means you can come and stay when you like." said Hotohori

Hotohori felt his heart skip a beat when her face come close to his as she kissed his cheek. he wished to have one on the lips not the damned cheek. The sleepy scowl on her face was adorable…Hotohori chuckled again and was about to say something else when he felt the girl grow limp. She was already asleep. he only pushed her and covered her over over and curled behind her and kissed the crown of her head.

* * *

 _meanwhile fallowing moring_

Hotohori woke up to find that he was alone Kagome was nowhere to be found. He was sure that she fell asleep in here. Rising from his position, he looked around his room and found no traces of the girl. He stood up, got dressed and walked out of his room. Hotohori found Miaka as she bumped into Tamahome. He seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her. Nuriko popped up and was clearly infuriated with the girl. Tamahome walked away from the miko with Nuriko clinging to him. Hotohori will never understand their little antics. Shaking his head, he went towards his study to see what he had to do for the day. passing the royal gardens he decided to go and take a peak out there something in him told to do it. he saw kagome on her stomach reading a book. he went over and observe what she was doing.

"How long do you plan staring, Hotohori?" asked hotohori

Kagome lifted her eyes from the book she was reading to look at the Emperor with amusement in her gem like eyes. he only shook his head he couldnt help but not watch her she was a picture of beauty.

"I was merely wondering when you would come back to reality. What are you doing?" asked hotohori

kagome giggled and showed him a book that she was readig. well the one that she grabbed before she got sucked up in this world with her sisterly freind.

i was trying to find a peaceful place to hide from nuriko. and i didnt want to wake you up even though you look completely adorable sleeping. said kagome

hotohori blushed from what she had just said. he thought he was dreaming from what she said. while she patted the spot next to her. he only obliged and she snuggled up to him. Hotohori looked at her and did not move. It started raining now. Thunder and lightning filled the sky he picked her up in his arms and made sure she had her things and took off to his office. he handed her somethiing to keep her warm since she was wet..hotohori groaned when someone barged in on them.

 **"YOUR HIGHNESS. LADY KAGOME! LADY MIAKA IS ILL!"**

kagome was gone in a flash ready to kill tamahome for something she knew what he had done. the person only ooked at him highness and saw her was gone as well knowing that this might be something to see

to be continued.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Tamahome was pinned against the wall with Kagome gripping his shirt. while Hotohori watched her do her magic... Tamahome _*gulped*_ down his fear from the sheer anger that was coming off Kagome.

"Tamahome, about a few minutes ago a guard of the palace informed me about my sisterly friend is ill and believe me I think I know why she ended up ill. now could you tell me why and who could of made her sick?" asked Kagome

Hotohori had to hold back a _*graon*_ from the cheer beauty Kagome was when she was angry. Tamahome didn't know what to do. her eye's where glowing and the power that she has she was scarry and he was fucking turned on by it.

"Well I was kinda my faught. I did and say something that I shouldn't have." said Tamahome

Kagome hissed from what he had said. she slammed him into the wall again. while Tamahome left a nice puddle of his own pee on the palace marble floors. even though he was turned on but also affraid for his own life.

"Verrry good Tamahome. now let's use your brain for this one. Tamahome what did you say and do to make her this way?" asked Kagome

Tamahome _*gulped*_ down his fear. Hotohori shivered with pleasure so did Nuriko, this was the first time she was seeing the Shikon miko at work and she has to say it was sexy as hell.

"She confessed her feeling's and I told her that I didn't feel the same and she passed out when I walked away." rambled Tamahome

"Now this is what I want you to do Tamahome. I want you to pull up your frilly stockings and tight in your thong. and stop being such a fucking pansy and be a fucking man and appologize. if I find out that you didn't in two day's. I will cut your dick off with a fucking rusty carving knife. and make sure you are not a man no more. bye!" hissed Kagome

Kagome threw Tamahome into the wall and went into the room where Miaka was so she would be able to attend to her sisterly freind. while Hotohori and Nuriko shook their head's at the passed out Tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Kagome and Miaka were sleeping peacefully in the room. Kagome spent the whole day and night taking care of hersisterly friend and exhausted herself. Hotohori, Tamahome who was in a corner still moping from what he had done. Hotohori and Nuriko watched over them as they continued to sleep.

."M-mother father…Br-brother's…" gasped Miaka

It was obvious that Miaka was really homesick. The three of them were sad for Miaka. They knew she missed her home and they would decide on how to do that. After all, what good is a priestess who is nothing but homesick? The doctor earlier also said something about this whole priestess thing putting a big strain on her which made them all feel equally at fault. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and slowly lifted her head up. She placed a hand on the girl's head and was disappointed when her friend's fever had only gone up. If only she could heal others besides herself. Kagome looked up to see Nuriko and the others.

"Can't we do something?" asked Kagome

"Come, we shall discuss this matter in my study," said Hotohori

Hotohori led them out of the room and into the halls. They walked silently towards the Emperor's office and stood in front of his desk while he sat behind his table. Hotohori intertwined his fingers, propped his elbows on his table, and placed his chin gently on his hands. while Kagome sat on his desk.

"Miaka's fever has reached a critical level and the palace doctors cannot heal her."said Hotohori

"What are you saying?" asked Kagome quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there's a way…" chirped Nuriko

Nuriko tried to cheer Kagome up but failed miserably. Hotohori _*sighed*_ as he reached for Kagome hand he knew she felt bad since she didn't have the stuff she needed since she was still new to the area to make any sort of potion.

Taiitsukun." said Hotohori

Tamahome and Nuriko looked at him with wide eyes at what he had just said. how would they be able to find the Taiitsukun. Hotohori looked at Kagome he hoped that she wouldn't go back with Miaka.

"Taiitsukun is a great sage. It was Taiitsukun who gave us the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods. It is said that Taiitsukun is a very powerful being and can do extraordinary things. Taiitsukun lives in Mt. Taikyoku and is some sort of hermit, or so they say. Perhaps this one can transport Miaka back to your world and she can heal there." explained Hotohori

Kagome let all what he had said sink in. now she understood it meant that's how the other's would be able to get here from Taiitskun. but there is soemthing else that she was connection to her and this Taiitskun person.

"Thank you. I want to go with you. It'd make me feel better to see her off…" said Kagome

They looked at her and wonderd why in the world she wasn't going back with Miaka. Hotohori let out a _*sigh*_ of relief that she was staying here with them. but then again she maybe staying for him.

"Aren't you going back with Miaka?"asked Nuriko

Kagome smiled softly at Nuriko's concern, she was happy the well said creepy person who starting to remind her of Koga to much. but it was welcomed to show her that Nuriko was showing she cared.

"If Miaka is gone then things will become hectic in this place. I need to stay with you so that the people will not think that they are abandoned. They will want to ask questions and I need to be here to answer them. My family and others will be returning with her." said Kagome

Hotohori smiled there will be other's inside of the palace. something he always wished to have. with his Kagome around it wont be so lonely no more and now he would have almost all the rooms filled.

"Very well, then we shall move out at once! Ready our horses! We travel light." ordered Hotohori

His subjects went straight to work right away. They scattered around the palace to ready the required equipment for the journey. Deciding not be left behind, Nuriko, Tamahome, and Kagome left the room to prepare their own necessities.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was fixing up their own horses. while Kagome made sure they had a capsule for the house they would have to stay in tonight. she had also gotten used to sleeping next to Hotohori and it seemed he knew that he was one of her mate's.

"Your Majesty! Surely you could at least take a few men with y-"

"No need for that. We will travel swiftly and we will be fine," Hotohori reprimanded his adviser.

"Sire, you can't go!"

They were setting off now and Hotohori was determined to come along. Kagome watched as he scolded his subject and giggled at the show while helping Miaka onto the Emperor's horse. Tamahome and Miaka were in a rather awkward situation so it was decided that she'll ride with herself.

"This is my empire and as its Emperor I have the authority to go wherever I please. As these are my lands I can go in and out at any given time and I should also like to see what is currently happening within my territory," said Hotohori

"Y-Y-Yes, Your M-M-Majesty, b-but to go i-in a c-c-commoners clothes they d-don't-"

"Yes, I still look-" said Hotohori

Kagome _*growled*_ they where sooo not getting no where with these morons wait till they get a refreshing course on how to do their job by people who knew what they where doing.

"All right, Hotohori, we don't need to hear your narcissistic comment. Let's go we are not getting no where at this point in time." said Kagome

Kagome pushed the young man away from his adviser who silently thanked Kagome was the one that the emperor wanted so they prayed fro them to get together. The Emperor made a few protests. while kagome got on her horse with Miaka after she muttered a spell so no one would see her. as they took off on their mission to send Miaka home and bring the others here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

They all stopped somewere to eat and rest for a while befroe they all set back off to find the mysterous Taiitskun. Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko ordered something to eat.

"I'm so tired, I can barely eat..." complained Miaka

Miaka as she rested her head on the table they sat at. while a huge pile of dishs that she hogged down and never saved none for the others to eat. while Tamahome eye twitched in annoyance,

"What do you mean 'barely'? You ate 20 bowls already!" growled Tamahome

Tamahome as he pointed at the stack of empty bowls on the table. Nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down from strangling the sick gril. then again Kagome did say that Miaka father and brothers ate the same amount.

"Now, now, Tamahome, Miaka is ill, remember? Maybe she really is not feeling good." chirped Nuriko

Miaka lifted her head and scanned the area and realized that neither Kagome nor Hotohori were there. she wondered where they wondered off to. maybe they wanted to be alone somewhere.

"Hey, where are Hotohori and Kagome?" asked Miaka

Nuriko and Tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well, now they where wondered where Kagome had gone off to they knew where Hotohori was but not Kagome.

"His Highness did say that he would patrol the area and Kagome said that she'd go with him," thought Nuriko out loud

Tamahome shrugged and continued to eat while trying to block Miaka's attempts at snatching his food. well what food was left from her pigging out on all their food they kinda thought in horror with four more people like her who ate like her when she come's back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else._

Hotohori sat on the grass and marveled at the scenery. The trees were everywhere and the mountains stood tall and proud among them. He could hear the birds chirp cheerfully and the animals' swift movements throughout the forests. He looked at the clear blue sky that covered them all like a was lying down next to him with her eyes closed. A hand shielded her closed eyes from the sunlight. Hotohori had suggested that they stop there for a while and rest but she knew the real reason. He wanted to enjoy this little freedom and gaze upon this landscape for a while

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Kagome

"Yes. It is the first time I've ever went outside my capital and I would really appreciate the scenery while I can." said Hotohori

Hotohori reached over and ran his fingers through her long soft hair. Kagome smiled she loved it when he did that. as he kissed her neck when thet where on their way here he got enough courage to ask her to be his and she agreed and it made him happy. but he had to share her with someone else and that he didn't mind. He watched as a smile formed on her lips. Curious,

"What do you find to your liking dearest?"asked Hotohori

"I was thinking about the trips I told you about. the planets we went to for the battles. and the good times while I was in the past until Inuyasha turned on me and turned me over to Naraku. the days in Death City the unique things I saw and learned. and both wars in the wizarding war. the last one was finished a few months ago." explained Kagome

She giggled as all those memories flooded her senses. remembering how her father bickered with Kakarot. while Sango and Miroku and herself slapped him for being a pervert. and the times when she had to sneak to see her son. one day she will kill the old hag of a grandmother. Hotohori's brows furrowed, but before he could say anything Kagome sat up. she hugged her knees to her chest and turned to face the mountains and the trees.A tear slid down her cheek, but she was still smiling brightly. She did not know she was crying until Hotohori wiped it away gently.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-" said Kagome

Kagome had more tears streamed down her face and she tried desperately to stop them. Hotohori couldn't stand the sight of it. Without thinking, he pulled her to him in a comforting hug. Kagome was surprised at first but thanked him as she continued to cry silently. Deciding to try and take her mind off things, he told her a little of his own past.

"I was merely fourteen when I inherited my father's throne and I didn't know what to do. My mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council. She would tell me what I needed to do. I lived in her shadow until the day she died. I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers. I did not know anything about ruling an empire and I was lonely. I never had any friends at all. I wanted to find the shikon miko that I would be less lonely in her presence."said Hotohori

By this time, Kagome stopped crying and thought about what he just told her. Again he surprised her by telling her so much about him. For some reason, it made it her happy. she nuzzled her face into his chest and inhealed his natrual scent. Unknown to them, three figures watched from the trees behind them.

"Let me at him! I'm gonna kill him for this!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko as she tried to release herself from Tamahome's hold. Tamahome only gripped her tighter. hell he was jealous as well he was the only one who listened to the cnversation on the way here and knew that the two where indeed together.

"That's exactly why I won't let go. Besides, don't you agree that they look sweet? I don't wanna let you ruin it!" lectured Tamahome

Miaka giggled at the whole scene before her. she knew kagome looked happy for once. and now she had someone for her now. even though she didn't know where her second mate was. She had prayed that Nuriko would join her, and was relieved when she did. She and Tamahome were still uneasy around each other. It was nearly suffocating! Miaka was a little thankful that he seemed to loosen up while they were eaves-dropping.

"He's right, Nuriko. And I don't think you should." lectured Miaka

Nuriko's struggling only worsened and it made the branch they were kneeling on brake, making them fall to the ground. Kagome and Hotohori heard the noise behind them and jumped up. They were prepared to fight whatever it was, but they did not expect to see Nuriko going haywire and a mischievously smiling Tamahome and a giddy Miaka all covered in twigs and leaves. Lowering their fighting stances, both of them waited for an explanation.

"Hehehe, don't mind us. We were just passing through. Hehehe." chirped Tamahome

He tried to drag Nuriko away from the couple while sending knowing glances towards Kagome. The girl, from her experiences with Miroku and a few death eaters. knew what they meant and clenched her fist to emphasize her threat. She immediately flared her energy and sent death glares towards the boy. Tamahome _*gulped*_ and ran for his life, dragging a screaming Nuriko behind him.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Damnit, Tamahome, let me go!" growled Tamahome

Nuriko's screams of protest died away as Tamahome continued to flee for his life. Hotohori watched in amusement and put wrapped his arms around his Kagome so she wouldn't kill them.

"I think we should cover some more ground before night fall." ordered Hotohori

Miaka went to go and find Tamahome. when she did Kagome slapped him in the head after she took her anger out on him for his pervertedness. and they all went off to see what they could cover for the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

Kagome setted up the capsule house for the night. Hotohori. Nuriko and Tamahome was amazed. she and Hotohori took the master bedroom of the capsule home. while Nuriko had her own. along with Tamahome and Miaka had their own rooms. Miaka, on the other hand, was wide awake. Looking around and not seeing anybody to talk to, she decided to take a walk somewhere to cool her head. After a few minutes she found herself kneeling beside a tree with her head resting on its trunk. She should've listened to Kagome when she told her not to run. She was sweating greatly and her breathing was hard and it made her throat go dry.

"Psst! Miaka!" whispered Nuriko

Miaka jumped three feet high with a shriek that hurt Nuriko's ears she had to cover her poor ears. When Miaka came down, she glared at Nuriko she thought her father and brothers where bad.

"Quiet down, I'm here to help you. There's this spring filled with fresh water and it's said to heal all illnesses. You better go take a dip and see if you'll heal because you look like a wreck." whispered Nuriko

Miaka missed the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes. Jumping to her feet at the thought of a spring, she started walking in the direction Nuriko was pointing. Before disappearing out of sight.

"Well, thanks, Nuriko. Don't tell anyone about this, all right?" chirped Miaka

"I won't. Have fun!" chriped Miaka

After finishing her work here successfully, Nuriko sneaked off to find Tamahome in his room in the house. He was still sleeping snoring with his hand down his pants with a perverted smirk on his face when Nuriko walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering love birsd in their own room. She effectively woke him up and got his angry, but undivided, attention. Bumps were formed on his head due to being dragged across rocky ground.

"Why the hell did you do that! you crazy evil bitch? You could've woken me up like a normal person, damn it!" cried Tamahome

Tamahome had tear's sprung from his eye's as the sting of his bruise's on the head worsened. Nuriko seemed unfazed about his predicament and wave it off not even caring.

"I have a message from Miaka: Meet me near the springs and let's talk face-to-face." said Nuriko

What Nuriko had just said caught Tamahome's attention but he brushed it off and was about leave, but Nuriko won't be having none of it. and she remembered what Kagome had said if he didn't apologize to Maika.

"I won't go. You can tell her that. Anyway, it's not my problem" said Tamahome

Nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back, he was going to apologize to Miaka if he didn't like it or not. it started to piss her off as if he didn't give a shit what he had said.

"It was your fault Miaka became sick in the first place, you dickless imbecile, making this whole thing your problem. Now face it like a man or have we all mistaken you for a spineless nitwit and grow a pare unless I tell Kagome you refuse and she will make true with her threat in turning you into a femake." growled Nuriko

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome was about to explode in her face but Nuriko merely pushed him off the cliff that led straight to the springs. _*Grunting*,_ Tamahome got up and walked in the direction of the springs with an annoyed look on his face.

 _"Girls' you cant live with them and you cant live with out them. I'm only doing this so that Nuriko and Kagome will stop bugging and beating the crap out of me, as well I don't want to become a woman"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome tried to convince himself that this was not about Miaka. Walking on with his arm's folded behind his head, he heard a scream and he knew that scream all to well.

 _"That was Miaka!"_ thought Tamahome

Without another thought, he rushed to where he thought she was. Finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the dark, shadow-covered creature coming closer to her. Not being able to see clearly in the night, he jumped at it. There was a big splash as he collided with the thing in the water. Miaka opened her eyes and frantically looked for Tamahome. She was already panicking when she saw no one emerge from the water. Then, just behind her, that thing came up again and it looked bigger up close. She shrieked and closed her eyes tight.

You can open your eyes now." grumbled Tamahome

Miaka doing as she was told to do, she only saw a soaking wet Tamahome with a hand placed on a floating log. she tilted her head to the side and wondered how she could of thought that was a sea snake.

"This is your sea snake," said Tamahome

Miaka blushed in embarrassment and waved her arms around not even remembering she was giving Tamahome a full view of her breast. Tamahome was only looking down at them while she was ranting.

"Can you blame me for thinking it was going to attack? It was coming at me so fast!" cried Miaka

Miaka finally realizing that she was giving Tamahome full view of her breast's, she immediately turned around and hugged herself tight as she blushed brightly from what he saw on her.

"I didn't see anything!" said Tamahome

 _"nice rack."_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome as he, too, faced away from the girl. now he wondered what Kagome's brest looked like even though Hotohori gets to be the lucky dog to know what they looked like. There was an awkward silence after that. They thought it would go on forever…

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

Miaka looked over her shoulder slightly. She didn't think that Tamahome would be apologizing to her. It was her fault for blurting out stuff like that and not even thinking before she did say anything. then again she was her fathers daughter who does the same thing. so did her twin Goten. her elder brothers Gohon and Keisuke the smart ones. Tamahome's back was still turned to her.

"For the last 17 years I only thought about earning more money and I never really thought that a girl would ever say that to me truthfully. It was sudden and I didn't know how to react. That's why I acted so coldly towards you so I was affraid since I wasn't used to something like this. plus yes is do have a sort of obssession for Kagome but thats all. I thought that I was in the way so I decided to avoid you. I thought I was going to hurt myself while doing so. I'm sorry, Miaka," confessed Tamahome

Tamahome turned his to look at her and smiled warmly showing her that he meant everything he said was all true. while Miaka head was tilted to the side wondering if this was real or got out of the water and looked back at her,

"Anyway, I better go back before they think me and you are doing the dirty dance in the woods. See ya!" chirped Tamahome

Tamahome ran back towards camp leaving a shocked and speechless Miaka behind to stare after him. A branch suddenly started to fall along with a disappointed Nuriko.

"Damn! I thought he was going to say it, too. What a bummer," grumbled Nuriko

Nuriko snapped her fingers in annoyance that Tamahome didn't even make a move. and she knew that Tamahome wanted to be with Miaka so why didn't he have the balls to say it. Miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she planned this!

"Nuriko... You set me up! How could you!" growled Miaka

Miaka jumped out of the water and started to shake Nuriko. After a good amount of shaking, Miaka saw something disturbing. She looked at her friend closer and blinked a few times until it finally set in.

 **"YOU HAVE NO BOOBIES! YOUR A DUDE!"** screamed Miaka

Miaka backed away from Nuriko at top speed while having a shacky finger pointing at Nuriko. True enough, there were no breasts, only a man's chest. The cross dresser only laughed,

"Oh dear oh my, guess I've been found out." chirped Nuriko

Nuriko only shrugged while Miaka finally snapped back to to earth and got dressed and went backk to camp as if there was nothing else she wanted to say to Nuriko ight now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

The group wondered through the forest. Hotohori and Kagome had a peaceful night and both were well-rested. Miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner, but was wary about a cross dresser. Tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others. Nuriko's attention was focused mainly on kagome. All in all, everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Kagome noted the lack of tension in the air and it brightened her mood even more, but of course, it did not last long. The part of the forest they were walking through seemed off. It was as if something bad was going to happen any minute. Dismissing the thought, the small group continued on their way.

"Miaka! Don't wander off!" shouted Tamahome

What Tamahome said catching everyone's attention. Kagome immediately gave the reigns of her horse to Hotohori and without a word, rushed after her friend. The Emperor tried to stop her, but she completely ignored him. Soon, both priestesses disappeared into the growing fog. they started to look around for Kagome and Miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka smelled food, and not only food, but her favorite food from her world that her mother and aunt bulma makes and mrs weasley. Delighted and hungry, she ran towards the source of the smell until she across a table filled with her favorite meals. Without hesitation, she ran towards it, not noticing that she had entered a different world altogether.

"Ooh! My favorites! This must be my lucky day!" cheered miaka

Everything seemed fine to the girl, but that is because the only thing she was so focused on the food. She didn't notice the drastic change in scenery. She didn't notice the dark aura inside it. She didn't notice that mirrors were suddenly surrounding her. She didn't notice anything at all. Not even the figure of a _very_ familiar person approaching her. That is until that person spoke.

"You're so greedy, Miaka. I'm really ashamed of myself."

It sounded eerily like her. Turning to face that person, Miaka could not believe her eyes. It _was_ her only…different as if she was cloned into a evil person and she was standing there before her.

"You're so pathetic, I'm actually disgusted being you,"

her clone laughed evilly at Miaka's stunned she had her head tilted to the side in confusion at what was going on. it seemed that she had a clone of herself and never knew about it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome ran frantically to find Miaka. but the miaka was nowhere to be seen. About to change her direction and start again, something red caught her eye. There it was again. And again. And again!

 _'Wait! I know that shade of red all too well...'_ thought Kagome

kagome's eyes went wide there before her was. naraku, voldemort, frieza, cell. inuyasha. along with kikyoua her eyes went wide wondering if this was some sort of sick joke that someone had set up for figures began snickering and circling her ominously. Tears began to spill from her eyes as they gave her bitter stares. Clutching her head, Kagome she could finish her thought, Kagome was knocked down. Groaning, she shook her head and looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha scowling menacingly down at her

"Long time no see, my whore," hissed Inuyasha

Suddenly, there was another figure in the clearing, one that made Kagome's blood freeze when naraku ran his hand down her face and kissed her. while not even noticing this was not even real.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Miaka was still * _gawking*_ at her clone she was deep in shock at what she was seeing. even though with the kind of life that her family and freind's live she should be used to it. well yui was lucky since she had somewhat a normal life.

"Seriously, I'm ashamed to be you. You eat like there's no tomorrow. Such a pig."

The clone Miaka stared at her counterpart in disgust. The real Miaka, being her usual self just like father. she act's dumb when it comes to a time she should be acting sharp and alaert,

"W-Who are you?" asked Miaka

The clone Miaka smirked and a mischievous tone. not even caring at this point in time. she was there to get the job done that she was order to do so. while her real self was still acting stupid.

"I am you."

Miaka looked at her dumbly something else her father and brother's where known for. even the smart brother's that she have they even get this look and sratch behind their head to figure out something.

"So if you're me then I'm you? Or am I me? But then you said you're me…So who am I? Huh?" asked Miaka

The cloned Miaka rolled her eyes at her counterpart's idiocy just like their father and brother's She can't believe that this is the side of them that people know. Really, how degrading… Outside they saw and heard Tamahome looking for them. Or at least one of them. As Miaka tried to reach out and go to Tamahome, clone Miaka stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world.

"I'll be taking things from here. I can't understand, for the life of me, why you chose Tamahome when Hotohori is so much better."

The clone pulled out a lipstick and tried to make herself look more attractivement as she puckered her lips. The Miaka who was in the mirror tried to walk out the way her fake did, but the glass would not let her pass. Starting to panic, she did the only thing she could and banged on the glass, yelling

"Don't you dare touch Hotohori! He's Kagome's! Let me out of here!" yelled Miaka

The clone Miaka did not spare her a glance and replied as if she couldnt care less about her real self plea's and yelling. she was only to do her job and maybe get a piece of ass while doing so.

"No. You are to stay here forever. I, on the other hand, will enjoy being an Empress. Something you will never understand. As for that wench, she is being taken care of as we speak. Now sit back and relax while you watch them succumb to my act."

The clone Miaka let out a laugh and shrunk the mirror where Miaka was in before draping it over her shoulder. Inside, Miaka was continuously lunging herself at the glass, trying desperately to crack it, but she eventually gave up and tried to catch her breath

* * *

" _If you really are the priestess of Suzaku then try to get out of my spell and save your friends. If you fail then your life, along with theirs, will be no more…"_

* * *

Miaka's head whirled around to see where she had heard the voice comring from. it was kinda creepy. when she saw nothing it made her even more creeped out not sure what to do. now she wished she trained with everyone else.

"Who's there!" askd Miaka

But no one other than herself was in the room. Brushing it aside, Miaka tried to think about what to do now, but the scent of food overpowered her and she hastily went over to the table that was still so full of food. Without a second to waste, Miaka gobbled up all the food on the finely set. Only when she had devoured everything in sight did she finally start to think seriously.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Three lone figures watched in two different mirrors one with Miaka, and the other with Kagome fight to the death to save her life from all the evil bastards. in which she wins she gets a gift.

 _"This girl is in a life and death situation but she still takes time to eat."_

"Oh come on now mother. there wasnt nothing bad about this, she is just more or less imaginticve."

"If you would say that. she more or less like her father."

The figure's shook her head as she continued to watch the Priestess of Suzaku. In another mirror to her right, the figure looked to see the Shikon Miko struggling with her own battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome clenched her fangs as she looked at herself she was wounded she had went out of super sayen five and now she was in her full demon form she was not going to lose. she was the sayien princess and the princess of the house of the moon. Kagome had no choice she was going to use the attack that is powerful. she closed her eyes and made a huge ball of pink energy and turned every enemy from to ashe. not even seeing that her clone of herselfsneaked out. until two flash of lights appeared before her.

"Hello my dearest daughter." said Midoriko

"Hello Kagome." said Kaioshine

Kagome blinked up and the two of them wondering what the bloody hell was going on. Midoriko let her daughter lay on her lap she had no choice but to give her up when she was known as Suzeno the Prisress of Byakko she was only the creater of the shikon jewel but also known as the Priestess of Byakko since she was going against her mothers wishs at the point in time. she just can't let her know that she was indeed her daughter just yet. well she had to give her up and was reborn with Vegeta and Bulma.

"You have done well and now you will get your gift's." said Midoriko

She nodded to Kaioshine. who clasped his hands together and three bright lights appeared before her. once the light died down there before her was Nappa, Raditz and Inu no taisho along with a tiny nekko with red eyes and all black with purple markings.

"This is yuki she is a gift from me to you. my dearest daughter." said Midoriko

And with a flash of light the two of them where gone. while Raditz and Nappa bowed down to their princess while Inu no taisho put his adopted daughter on his back and the nekko on her shoulder.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_.

Tamahome approached Hotohori and Nuriko. His Highness looked at the tamahome hopefully to know if his Kagome was ok. he wouldn't know what he would do with out her.

"Did you find either of them?" asked Hotohori

Tamahome _*sighed*_ and shook his head. * _Sighing*_ Hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more but a figure emerging from the shadow of the trees stopped him.

"Miaka!" gasped all of them

Hotohori smiled in relief, but frowned again when he noticed that she was all alone. he wonderd if his Kagome was ok. it seemed that she haven't came back with Miaka. so it made him and Nuriko and Tamahome worry.

"We're glad you're safe. But what about Kagome?" asked Hotohori

The clone Miaka fought the urge to roll her eyes at him and merely shot the Emperor a smile to show she was ok. and that she was the real Miaka. even though it was sickning to do so, the cloned miaka nearing Tamahome.

"Were you worried about me, Tamahome?" asked the clone Miaka

Tamahome coughed and took a step back from her. he felt not right being close to her, there is something that seemed off about all of this and he didn't know if he should voice his thought's.

"No, not really." said Tamahome

Hotohori _*sighed*_ again he wanted to know where his Kagome was, and he wanted to know at once. he hate to know she was harmed or wounded. but there something that seemed off about this.

"We must continue to search for Kagome." said Hotorhori

And out of no where the cloned Miaka latched herself onto Hotohori, her arm's wrapped around his neck and her leg's around his waist. it seemed she was trying to dry hump him;Suffice to say that all of them were weirded out. Hotohori wanted her off his personal space only Kagome is able to do this. Well, Nuriko's confusion quickly turned into annoyance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world._

The real Miaka was watching every bit of this and it did not make the girl happy. Banging on the glass, she screamed hoping someone would hear her and save her and their freinds.

"Let me out of here, damn it! Aahh! Don't do that to Hotohori! He's Kagome's!" cried Miaka

Miaka panicked as she watched her reflection hug the Emperor. She had to escape this prison or they will all be tricked. and Kagome would kill he if she didnt know that this was all fake.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Nuriko was starting to get angry as Miaka clung to Hotohori who is Kagome;s. and he didn't like the fact to see the woman he loved hurting. plus he saw how uncomfortable Hotohori looked.

"Forgive me for worrying you." said the cloned Miaka

Hotohori raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior something seemed off but he couldn't call it out just yet.. Miaka never acted like this. It was sickeningly suspicious. Tamahome looked at them blankly before averting his eyes.

"Why are you so upset, Nuriko?" asked the cloned Miaka

"'Upset'? You!" growled Nuriko

Nuriko stomped his way over to Miaka. he was going to stangle the little bitch. he never wanted to see a hurt look on his Kagome face and if she saw this. it would break her heart.

"Isn't it about time you gave up? After all, you are a MAN." said the cloned mMiaka

Time seemed to have stopped after that revelation. Nuriko felt his whole world shatter and turn to dust. Everything was ruined that his secret was out in the open. not sure what to do.

"Man, you're a…a…dude and you kissed me and sucked me dick?" asked Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest bush and barfted up everything from his stumach while Hotohori looked distgusted at what he had just heard. while the clone Miaka was grinding her crotch over his cock to get his hard. but it seemed he wasn't getting 's eye's widened as tear's welled up and threatened to burst. Feeling ashamed and stupid, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him, tearing down trees as he went,

"How could you! It was a secret!" cried Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome stared after him in shock and was still vomiting in the bush from what he had just heard. he felt so voilated from this whole issue. Shaking his head, the Emperor muttered to himself, "

* * *

 _Meanwhilw in the mirror world_

Miaka watched the whole scene and felt horrible for Nuriko. She begged Tamahome and Hotohori to notice that that woman was not her. but no one was able to hear her screams.

"Please, figure it out! If you don't…" cried Miaka

Miaka pressed her face on the glass hoping she would be able to go through it with out hurtng herself. but it seemed that she wasnt able to pass through glass like her clone was able to do.

"…you'll end up hating each other!" cried Miaka

But of course, nobody but herself heard her plea. she felt so helpless at what to do, she hoped Kagome was ok not knowing what she is up against it seemed that she was stuck in something she wasnt able to get out of now.

* * *

 _Meanwhilw with the others._

The cloned Miaka turned her attention back to Hotohori and spoke in a low, seductive voice hoping it would get him all turned on, if he didn't then he was lame as a man who dont get turn on by someone other than a sayien princess.

"Never mind all that. Come with me, Hotohori. I have something to tell you in private." said the cloned Miaka

The cloned dragged Hotohori by his hand and led him into a different clearing ignoring the look Tamahome shot in their direction. The Emperor was about to protest, but he realized that they had already stopped. Gently prying her off him, Hotohori gave the girl a worried look he wanted his Kagome and only his Kagome.

"What did you want to say, Miaka? Was there something wrong?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing that didn't really seem to apply to him. and hoped that she would be able to get through to him and see if she would be able to get them to stop.

"Hotohori, let's forget it." said the clone Miaka

The cloned Miaka continued to embrace him with her one leg wrapped around his waist. Hotohori wanted to vomit he felt so violated right now. he wanted his Kagome and her in his arm's.

"Let's stop looking for Taiitsukun."said the cloned Miaka

Now he was certain, something was wrong with the girl. She had been so depressed about not being able to see her family and now she was asking for them to stop. Brows furrowed warily.

"Why?" asked Hotohori

The cloned Miaka stood on her tip-toes and attempted to kiss and Hotohori wanted to vomit from this. it ain't right on what she was doing to him. the only person who should be doing this is his Kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the mirror world._

Miaka screamed in horror at what she was seeing this was not right. her clone was molesting poor Hotohori and Kagome was going to kill her for this, but then again Kagome was smart and knew the difference.

* * *

 _Meanwhil witht he others._

The clone Miaka was a hair's breadth away when she felt something cold press against her throat. Startled, the fiend backed away in slight fear. Hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke

Tell me who you are, I demand it." hissed Hotohori

Trying to regain her composure from being found out, the cloned Miaka tried to feign innocence that the Son family is known to have when they where playing dumb at the worst moments.

"W-What do you mean 'who am I'?" asked the clone Miaka

"The Priestess of Suzaku I know never behaves like that. Reveal your true form." hissed Hotohori

Tamahome, who had been following them, appeared behind Hotohori. He also felt that something was off with Miaka ever since she came back, but only now did Hotohori confirm his suspicions. the clone Miaka smirked and started laughing callously. Hotohori's grip on his sword tightened

"Watch yourself, Tamahome." ordered Tamahome

The cloned Miaka snickered evilly and folded her arm's. as a dark look went over her face. it seemed she was found out. these people wasnt as dumb as she thought they would.

"She's right in front of you. I'm Miaka's reflection, her shadow, a part of her that even she isn't aware of." said the clone Miaka

Hotohori and Tamahome _*gasped*_ at what they where just told. while the cloned Miaka rolled her eye's from what she was seeing from them. it seemed they where shocked at this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the mirror world_

Miaka _*gasped*_ in realization at what she had heard. and now she needed to put the clue in a way to get out of here. it seemed this was time for her to use the organ that she rarely used and that was her brain.

 _"I see it now. She's the irresponsible, undecided part of my—my subconscious. The things she does and the things she says are what I feel deep inside me…"_ thought Miaka

Miaka could not believe her own conclusion, but it was the only explanation for all of this. now she learn a lession and once she was able to be like the others in her family she would have the seal removed.

" _I've got to **do** something!" _ thought Miaka

Miaka started searching the room for any useful items and anything that would give her an idea, she only found empty dishes. she knew what she needed to do now and it was something she wouldn't normally do.

" _If something happens to me…then that clone me will feel it, too! That's it!"_ thought Miaka

Miaka grabbed a plate and smashed it on the table. Holding a sharp fragment of the dish to her chest, she took a deep breath, she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do.

 _"Here goes nothing!"_ thought Miaka

 ** _*THRUST!*_**

Miaka fell to her knee;s from the pain she felt from stabbing herself. she knew this would work, it was all a test and something she had to deal with and hoping she passed it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The clone Miaka continued as she looked tauntingly at Hotohori and Tamahome. as if she was already on a death wish now for something she was created for this type of thing. Hotohori dangerously narrowed his eyes. He could forgive a lot of things, but he vowed not to let this slight on his Kagome pass. Without warning, the Emperor appeared directly in front of clone Miaka, causing the fraud to trip and fall backwards in shock. Grimacing, the clone Miaka met the eyes of the man before her. Her gaze wavered instantly under Hotohori's deadly glare. Even Tamahome, who had only been watching, felt fear eat at his heart.

"Where are they?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori voice dripped with venom from worry about his Kagome. and as well Miaka. but this bitch was a clone and hiding something he surlly needed to know so he would be able to save caught up with his prey, he failed to notice the presence of someone dashing towards them, until he realized that his sword had not come down, despite his efforts. Tearing his gaze from the clone Miaka, hazel clashed red and pink eyes. Instantly, all his ire vanished, replaced by an emotion he could not recognize.

"Kagome…?" gasped Hotohori

Tamahome gasped in surprise. There was Kagome, stopping His Highness's blade with one finger. After staring at Hotohori, Kagome brushed him off and turned to the clone Miaka, out of the blue, she began laughing. The sound sent chills down Tamahome's spine. He looked at the Emperor and noticed that he did not like the sound either. Kagome sneered at the cloned Miaka who was still on the ground.

"You are just as stupid as the other one. I told you not to run off without me. You really thought you were strong enough to handle them? What a joke. And to think you would be defeated by the like of _him_?" said the cloned Kagome

The cloned Kagome nodded her head towards Hotohori, who had retreated back to his original spot near Tamahome. Having gotten over his initial surprise, Hotohori's face darkened once more.

"Where is my Kagome?" hissed Hotohori

The cloned Kagome turned to him and smiled darkly at Hotohori and Tamahome, she knew she was freaking them out. but she was still doing her job and that what she was made to do.

"Oh, you catch on quick pretty boy. Tell me, if I had not stopped your blade, would you have been able to tell that I was an imposter? Or would you have showered me with relieved kisses?" asked the cloned Kagome.

The cloned Kagome lip's quirked up on one side as she watched Hotohori's reaction. When he did not answer her,the cloned Kagome ran a hand through her hair as if she was big shit.

"Aw, now you've gone and stopped talking all together. Did I hit a nerve?" said the cloned Kagome

"Oh what the hell! Let me kill them Kagome, please?" begged the cloned Miaka

The cloned Miaka felt her killing intent rise, but as powerful as she is, her black and blue haired accomplice was clearly much stronger. suddenly the cloned Miaka felt an odd pang in her chest. Lifting her hand up on top of her heart, she felt some sort of thick, liquid substance. Looking down, the cloned Miaka eyes widened as she realized that it was her own blood. Pain crept through her system as she started screaming in agony. Her clone Miaka look tore open, revealing an ugly demon in her cloned Kagome just stared at the scene before laughing her head off.

"You think you can handle them when you can't even control your counterpart! Hahahaha! it;s laughable!" laughed the cloned Kagome

Tamahome and Hotohori shared a disgusted and angry look. They could not believe this! cloned Kagome was laughing her head off while the cloned Miaka turned into a demon with green blood shooting from her chest. What the hell was happening!Tired of all this mess, Tamahome decided to beat up the demon. He flew right at it and kicked it in the chest, sending the vile thing towards a tree. Hotohori came from behind Tamahome and sliced the creature in a swift movement, instantly killing to each other, they turned to the one who looked like the cloned Kagome as she continued to laugh. Tamahome twitched and yelled at the imposter,

"Cut it out already! You're starting to piss me off!" growled Tamahome

The cloned Kagome's giggles died down as she looked at them with an evil smirk, as if she thought Tamahome wanted some of her attention and more than willingly to give it.

"Oh, are you jealous that I'm not paying any attention to you?" asked the cloned Kagome

"Cease this nonsense and return the real priestesses to us this instant," ordered Hotohori

"Now why in the world would I do such a boring thing like that? You don't know me at all, sweetie." said the cloned Kagome

Hotohori ground his teeth together as he prepared to attack the girl. but something made him stop what he was about to do. a sweet voice he wanted to hear all day finally came to his ears.

"How long are you gonna pretend to be me?" hissed Kagome

All eyes turned to a bloodied Kagome emerging from the bushes with three people and a small cat with her With her close tattered and her body covered in bruises,Kagome made her way towards the clone.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not _pretending_ to be you because I _am_ you." said the cloned Kagome

"Oh princess let me at her." begged Nappa

"No let me at her your highness." said Raditz

Kagome whacked both of them in the head for their stupidity. while they bowed to her and knew this was something that their princess wanted to do herself.f while Inu no taisho kissed her brow.

"Funny, because if you were me, at all, you wouldn't stand there talking…" hissed Kagome

In a flash of speed no one was able to see her move. Kagome was in front of herself, a glowing hand pierced through the her own cloned stumach. and smirked darkly ready to rid of this filth from this place.

"…you would be doing this to me," hissed Kagome

Kagome shot the big bang attack and felt a hole in her body, too but ignored it. Instead, she pulled out her hand and watched with Tamahome and Hotohori as the clone melted into another monster. About to kill it, they were surprised to see a huge boulder crushing the demon. Looking up the cliff, they saw Nuriko dusting his hands before jumping down to them.

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect it to be like this." said Nuriko

Hotohori and Tamahome _*sighed*_ in relief. Hearing a _*groan*,_ they turned to see the real Miaka lying on the floor with a fatal injury on her no heed to her abused body while the three with the two tailed cat went over to her.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors. Tamahome worried over her incessantly, irritating a certain crossdresser. Hotohori kept shifting his gaze between the unconscious females. while Nappa, Radtiz and Inu no taisho eye twitched in annoyance. He felt so torn between fretting over Miaka and Kagome. Nuriko could not bear the tense atmosphere any longer and twitched in annoyance,

"Will you morons stop your staring and look away! I need to examine both of them thoroughly." growled Nuriko

The two sayiens flinched even the great demon lord did as well. something about angry drag queens can make you fear for your life when they where angry. while Hotohori looked over to the three new people.

"Now, why do we need to look-?" asked Raditz

Raditze was cut off by Nuriko bonking him on the head he rubbed his head in annoyance. evil cross dresser. while he huffed and crossed his arms. he was just protecting the princess to their race thats all.

"You idiot! even though I don;t know who the three of you are. I can't do my job with you breathing over my neck. Besides, I'll have to remove their clothes to treat them properly. I don't think it's a good idea to undress them with you, men, watching." growled Nuriko

The other men grumbled and turned their backs to Nuriko so he would be able to do his job. while the three new people talked with hotohori and Tamahome so they could know each other. When the two turned away, Nuriko unbuttoned Miaka's blouse. Seeing the wound, he immediately ripped off part of his sleeve and began to wrap the girl's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. When he was done, he moved to Kagome's wounds. Eyes widened at the sight. Blood trailed down her face drenched most of her clothes. There were bruises, broken bones, puncture wounds and other form of wounds and claw marks?

 _'What did this girl get herself into?'_ thought Nuriko

Nuriko kept tearing pieces of his clothing but they didn't seem to help. Even Miaka kept bleeding. At this rate, they were going to die of blood loss. his hand brushed his Kagome face knowing that he would be broken if he and hotohori lost her.

"We have to do something! Their blood keeps pouring out." said Nuriko

The two warriors along with the two sayien warriors and the demon lord and nekko were by his side in an instant. Now that their clothes have been moved, it was clear to the both of them just how severe the situation was. Tamahome caressed Miaka's head and cursed under his breath while the Emperor gently took his Kagome's hand in his. while the sayien worries and inu no taisho was at her side as well. How could they have let this happen? They were supposed to protect them. Not the other way around!Taking the broken plate piece from Miaka's hands, Tamahome aimed it at his heart,

"I will give up my life if it means that they survive!" said Tamahome

Hotohori grasped his sword once again and readied to cut his wrist. while Inu no taisho was going to use his claws. and the sayiens was using a low energy blast.

"I will spill every drop of blood in this body to save them!" cried Hotohori

"If it would save my adopted pup I will give my blood to her!" said Inu no taisho

"We will give our blood to our prince Vegeta heir!" said Nappa and Radtiz

Simultaneously, Hotohori and Tamahome along with the demon lord and the two sayiens injured themselves and allowed their blood to drip on the two immobile females, hoping they would live they knew their lord vegeta would be broken if he lost his daughter. Nuriko watched and tried to stop himself from going into no movement from any of them, they started to panic. Frantically, they started to call out their names in hopes that they will hear their pleas. After a while of yelling, Miaka's hand seemed to twitch and then her eyes finally fluttered open and she smiled weakly at them,

Tamahome…Hotohori…Nuriko…Thanks." rasped Miaka

Miaka tried to sit up and groaned at the pain in her chest. After a few adjustments, she managed to sit up fully. Tamahome laid his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. As the other two fussed over miaka, Hotohori settled his eyes once more on Kagome who had Nappa and Radtiz and Inu no tasho with her/ She had not moved an inch and he began to fear the , there was an abrupt change of scenery. The trees and mountains were replaced with elegant, purple bubbles and a huge mountain with waterfalls adorning its sides. And, right in front of them, was a magnificent flight of stairs leading to one of the mountain tops.

"In honor of you and these three of your celestial warriors I shall tell you how to return to your own world."

Their gazes all turned to the shadowed figure resting on the stairs. The voice was old and rough as if belonging to an elderly woman. As the figure slowly walked nearer, they saw that it was indeed a small, old woman wearing rather extravagant yet elegant clothing. Her cheeks sagged and her pupils were beady, yet wise.

"It's…It's…It's…" mumbled Miaka

Miaka pointed with a shacky finger at the older woman. and Radtiz just figured out that was his youngest niece by the way she acted. his brother seemed to produce his brats with his brain cell's.

"The a ugly fat old Sand Witch!" cried Miaka

Radtiz whacked his niece in the head for what she had just blerted out. the elderly woman nodded her thanks knowing that he was her uncle. while Miaka glared at the man who smacked her.

"Do you want me to reopen your wound? Who are you calling the 'Sand Witch'?"

The old woman folded her arms in her clothes and looked at the rest of them. Then Nuriko was the first one to want to know if this was indeed the person they where searching for,

"Excuse me…uh…Are you Taiitsukun?" asked Nuriko

For some reason, they pictured the Great Sage quite differently. only her eyes softened when they landed on Kagome. it was something she would not hate. she was indeed her grandchild and she wanted her mate as well. that swords smith that left and never figured how to return.

"I am indeed the controller of this world…" said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun turning to Hotohori who was one of her grandchilds mate she knew indeed who the other one was, Hotohori back was turned to her as if he didn't want to look at her.

"Hotohori, What are you doing?" asked Taiitsukun

Hotohori was covering his face as if he was disgusted by the sight of the elderly woman before him. while the others watched him with a arched brow in wonder what the hell the man was doing.

"I…I don't like looking at ugly things!" said Hotohori

Taiitsukun mercilessly hit him on the head with a big mallet she pulled from nowhere. while Nappa and Radtiz laughed and pointed at others sweat-dropped at the scene, Getting to more important issues,

"Aside from Nuriko, all of you are severely injured, especially my grandchild." said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun floated over to her grandchild and kissed her forehead feeling guilty for what she had to put her through to test her to see if it was indeed who she was. she waited so long to meet her grandchild. The previous gloom began to hover over the group once more as they were reminded that Kagome had yet to wake up.

"I wanted to test how far you will go for the sake of each other. And I see that you care deeply for your priestesses and them, for their warriors. my grandchild however, has far surpassed my expectations as i expected. Come, you all need immediate treatment."said Taiitsukun

"Test…? You mean, that…other me…" asked Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded but felt guilty from what she put her grandchild through though it seemed that she did well but it made her sad to put her in the same placw the ones who had harmed her.

"Yes, those shadows were Kaioshin spells."said Taiitsukun

"'Shadows'? There were more of them?" asked Miaka.

Miaka wondered what in the world her sisterly friend went through to make her look the way she looked. and so did the others as well. even the newly alive ones as well wanted to know they never got to see it.

"my grandchild. She also faced her shadow. and the shadows of the ones who harmed her. along with the dark lord, frieza and cell." said Taiitsukun

the two sayiens and inu no taisho growled along with hotohori. how could this woman done this to her own flesh and blood. even though it was a test it was wrong. Taiitsukun put her hands in front of her face and with an invisible force she magically placed the group on some sort of thin, yet sturdy, material. Startling those who were awake, the sage lifted them high up in the air. Kagome was safely in Hotohori's arms while nappa radtiz along with the demon lord and thenekko and Nuriko. Tamahome was busy attending to transportation took them higher and higher until they were gliding over a few waterfalls and those weird bubbles. Soon, they were able to see Taiitsukun's palace. Miaka marveled at the sight before them

"It's…amazing… This is so cool!" chiirped Miaka

"I can tell your my niece by the way you act brat. your to much like my dear brother." said Radtiz

Miaka blinked and wondered what in the world he meant. by that then it hit her this was her uncle Radtiz. she was happy to finally have met him and happy he changed for the better.

"So this is Mt. Taikyoku…" asked Hotohori

hKtohori kept his eyes on the scenery as made sure his beloved wont fall over the side. it seemed the whole carpert fitted them all on it perfectly. shocking he enough with how hise Nappa was.

"I hope we don't fall off on the way!" cried Nuriko

nuriko was stuck by nappa who was arching a brow at her. he was singling ghost nappa for some odd reason. while radtiz whacked him for being annoying.

"Only chosen people are allowed to come or actually see this place. So if an evil-hearted person were to venture this far, the mountain would not show itself to them and they would only see a rocky mountain." said Taiitsukun

They continued on their way to her palace so they could all be healed and send Miaka back home. and for her to bring the others back to this place so they could join them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They finally made it into the palace as they looked around beside Kagome since she was still zonked out and wasnt able to enjoy what was around her just yet. while Hotohori kissed her forehead.

"First, we need to treat those wounds. Nyan-nyan!" said Taiitsukun

Numerous pink bubbles emerged from a dark part of the room at Taiitsukun's call. They floated shortly before popping to reveal green-haired children in reddish garments. Hotohori, Tamahome, Miaka and Nuriko and the others watched in wonder. The little girls landed softly in front of Taiitsukun with big smiles on their faces. The sage nodded in the direction of the group.

"Treat their wounds immediately." ordered Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!"

At once, they ran over to the group and chanted as they went to the person they where going to work with. while Nuriko looked like she wanted to hug one of them to ran their hands over the wounds and then started dragging Miaka away. Before she disappeared, the girl said over her shoulder,

"Taiitsukun, treat Kagome and the others before me please…" pleaded Miaka

"Quit your whining, Miaka and just go. We'll be fine…" growled Kagome

"yep that is Vegeta daughter." said Nappa

Kagome flipped them the bird. as they chuckled at the way she and her father acted. Kagome rolled her eyes from the moron. well it was what her father always called and the others turned their head to Kagome. She was finally awake. A hand placed itself on the Emperor's chest, signaling him to put her down now. Hesitantly, he obeyed and set her gently on the floor. Her wounds seemed less threatening then they previously were, but he was still unsure. Miaka's eyes widened as she was about to lunge at her friend, but the Nyan-nyans held her tightly, keeping the protesting girl away. Kagome shook her head and smiled. as they where all prepared to go and get ready to heal miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome came out looking like she was clean. Hotohori went over and held her from around her waist while Tsmiled knowing she was finally happy and will indeed marry them while they where here.

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult and dangerous because all of you are too weak to even try." explained Taiitsukun

"I want to go home soon though." Then, she suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! I have an entrance exam to take!" said Miaka

Miaka was all up in Taiitsukun face. Radtiz yanked her back so she was not being rude to the old woman. while Miaka glared at her uncle for yanking her back like that.

"Your face is becoming pale from your blood loss. In your condition you could barely survive the process!I will transfer your blood to Miaka's wound through these spheres. Miaka, ready yourself This will be painful for the three of you, but bear with i" said Taiitsukun

And from all their wounds, blood gushed out and their faces were marred with pain and agony. Kagome remained silent and merely winced from time to time. It was a good thing that Taiitsukun let her wear her robe during all of this or else she would lose it. Kagome kept focusing on helping her friend that she was able to ignore most of the pain. Miaka watched as their faces contorted in the pain. She felt so guilty that they were doing all this, just for her. Then she heard heartbeats. Looking down at herself, she felt warm and noticed that her wound was closing almost instantly.

 _'I see…Their blood…It's their power I feel…I'm becoming one with the three of them…'_ thought Miaka

"All right. That's enough," said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun lowered the spheres and released the four of them. Turning to the three behind the Suzaku no Miko, she quirked her dry lips. as taiitsukun was ready to send the girl back to the other world.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

They all sat before Taiitsukun readt to head what they needed to do to send miaka back. she was given something to have everyone teleport back and forth betweeen worlds since the riddle was gone.

"Now that you are well, I shall tell you how to get home." said Taiitsukun

"Yes, ma'am!" chirped Miaka

The sage ordered them to make a formation similar to the one they did earlier. They seated themselves with Miaka in front of them behind her so they could get their orders.

"Do you understand, Priestess of Suzaku? You've been in this world for too long and opening a path for you to return will not be as easy as when you first came here." said Taiitsukun

"'Opening the paths'?" asked Miaka

"The path that connects your world with this one. At first, your strong will alone would've been able to take you home." said Taiitsukin

"But what should I do now?" asked Miaka

Miaka clutched the hem of her school uniform so she was able to let what the old woman sink in and wondered what I all meant. she knew the riddle was gone,

"There is something connecting both of our worlds," said Taiitsukun

"Something that is present in this world and your own…" said Miaka

Kagome knew what it was it but she wanted miaka to find out herself. taiitsukun eyes show her pride in her grandchild she knew she knew what she had said and she also knew she was the one who made the riddle disappear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

 _"'Something that is present in this world and your own…'?" Yui then realized…the uniforms…_

* * *

 _meanwhile with the others_

"Yui's… and my…school uniforms!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

" _Of course! That's why everything that to them while wearing the uniforms happen to me! That's why Kagome's wounds didn't affect me now._

* * *

 _Meanwhilw with the others_

kagome smiled at her sisterly friend at finally gotten what the old sage had said. while miaka looked waiting to see what she needed to do next. and what is the next set of orders.

"And it also requires a connection via strong feelings and emotions for you to be able to go home." said Taiitsukun

 _"Connection of strong feeling…"_ thought Miaka

Suddenly, she heard Yui's voice calling out to her kagome heard it as well. she smiled at the way yui was putting herself into sending miaka back. but then again she felt uneasy that something might happen.

* * *

" _Miaka! I'm right here! Come back, Miaka!"_ cried yui

* * *

Miaka closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal her determination. she was ready to go back and bring the others to this world. she was ready to be strong and brave.

"We are connected…Me and Yui! Strongly! Deeply!" said Miaka

"In truth it would be an easy matter to return you to your world with the power of all the Suzaku Warriors. Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko along with kagome and the other three… your power may not be enough. Aside from Nuriko, all of you are injured." said Taiitsukun

The others where ready and prepared to put their all to send Miaka back. while Taiitsukun seen that they where ready for the next task and orders. and she thought it wuld be hard but it seem not.

"All right. All of you sit around the Priestess of Suzaku and we shall begin. Concentrate your life force into the Priestess of Suzaku. Miaka, picture you're world inside your heart. Focus everything you have on it! Feel the life energy of your friends and take it in your body." ordered Taiitsukun

They all did as they where told and say around miaka and was pushing all their powers inside of miaka. while she was having a hard time concentraiting on what needed to be done. Miaka felt very unsure and scared. The mere thought of leaving them all behind, made her rethink her decision to go home.

"Miaka, you can do this. You'll be fine…" whispered Kagome

Kagome kept her eyes closed like all the others and proceeded to concentrate. A lightning bolt of some kind hit Miaka and made her shudder from the force that i was when it hit.

"You fool! Concentrate and don't let your mind wander. If you do, you may end up flying between the dimensions for all eternity!" scolded Taiitsukun.

"It's no use! I just end up thinking about everyone here!" cried Miaka.

* * *

" _You idiot! When I say you come back, you come back!" There it was again. Yui! "Your mother and brother will be worried about you and…Haven't the two of us been together since kindergarten!" Memories flashed through Yui's mind as she stared eagerly at the book,_

" _Didn't you say that we'd enter that school together!?" Yui was on the brink of tears as she tried to make a connection with Miaka._

" _We'll go together…We'll pass the exams TOGETHER!"_

* * *

Miaka remembered all the years she spent with Yui as the blonde's voice tried to cross over to her. Feeling the energy of the others flowing into her, Miaka thought of her home and what she needed to do.

 _'I'm going home! I'm going back to where they all are! Back to my world!'_

* * *

Everybody's concentration seemed to be working as Taiitsukun started to glow a thin sheet of red. All the others had their brows creased together as they meditated. not even knowing she left.

* * *

" _MIAKA!"_

* * *

 _'I'm going home!'_ thought Miaka

A familiar red light engulfed the Priestess of Suzaku and then she was gone… After a while, everyone opened their eyes and looked around. Miaka had disappeared. Hotohori turned to see tears run freely down Kagome's face. Everybody seemed to notice it, but remained silent. Kagome closed her eyes and clutched her chest and pasted out. hotohori kissed her forehead and left to the room that was given to them for their stay.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Miaka found herself engulfed in the same red light as before. She knew she was going home and she was somewhat happy about that. Looking up she noticed a blue light speeding passed her wondering what and who that could be. She suddenly found herself back in the library. She rushed around calling for yui to come to her and where she was hiding. But yui was no where to be seen. She let out a sigh and left to head to capsule corp.

 _"Where did you go Yui?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sighed and went on her way to head to deliver the message to kagome family. When she was about to walked into the doors only to come face to face with piccolo who laid his green hand on her head.

"I'm here to transport you to the manor. And beware there is a lot of fighting right now." Said Piccolo

Miaka only nodded and wondered who vegeta was bickering with right now. As piccolo grabbed the object that was the portkey before she could ask anything the two of them where stucked into a straw by the feels of it and landed In front of the one manor she only heard stories about.

"Lets go in everyone is waiting hopfully that the bickering died down." Said Piccolo

Miaka only nodded again and fallowed him through the doors and had to say this place was lovely. Kagome was left this for her kids from Lucius she only met him once. As he walked her into the grand dinning room, and she was hugged by her mother.

 **"MY BABY!"** Cried Chichi

Chichi looked her daughter over and felt a sense of motherly pride in what she had heard from midoriko and the surprime kai. It seemed that the kai's granted her life again since they would might end up meeting up with her mate.

"Now that everyone is here. And the fighting is done with mr souh and I agree he should of never listen to his mother. And well that is done since our dear piccolo got Kagome's revenge." Said Midoriko

Tamaki was still in shock about everything he was related to the twins and haruhi. He knew someone always had come and seen him but he never knew the person she felt so warm and comforting. He was just relased from the hospital his own grandmother hired men to do things to him that shouldn't of been done to him. He was happy that he had a grandfather that cared for him and released the seal over his powers. And a large family at that he was a prince in the sense in the sayian race along with the demon as well.

"We are going to be leaving soon since the portal will remain open for any use we have to use of it. We shrinked everything down so it would be easy enough to be able to carry. Along with lord death will be the one to keep the portal open since he will be staying behind. Now lets gather in a circle and hold hands I will open to portal shall we." Said Kaioshin.

Everyone even the one who didn't like doing things like this did as they where told. While a bright red light took over them sending them through time and space to where their friends and family is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Kagome laned with nappa who left to go and train with radtiz. As she made her way over to her husbands stufdy it seemed that the world excepted that they now have a empress. She had overheard her husband and their annoying advisers bickering she let out a sigh and knocked on the door.

"Come in." commanded Hotohori

Kagome giggled at the annoyed sound in his voice. While she peaked her head seeing all the deafeated looks on their faced. While hotohori had a glint in his eye knowing that she would set them straight.

"What is the matter with all of you? Your acting like your alreadly lost to these kuto people. And me and my friends and family had faced and defeated far worst and powerful things out there than Kuto." Scoled Kagome

The men in the room turned to face their empress she was raised up to be like this but they where not used to things as such. They looked at the powerful woman with an annoyed look in their eyes. They where annoyed but they could not say nor do nothing against her because she was the shikon miko and their empress. One of then had the balls a to speak up though.

"But your highness we are in a bind as it is. We fear kuoto is about to fall in chaos."

Kagome arched a brow and narrowed her eyes venomously. Hotohori watched his little wife with amusement and curiosity. Oh she is sooo going to get it later tonight when they go to their chambers.

"If you all just sit here with your thumbs up your asses then kanon will be lost. Lucky for us we have powerful help to come and train you all in the masters of magic, fighting, and if it is in you some sort of power it is not be pleasant and believe me I was doing this since I was four miaka got lucky, but we all will make strategies for different ways to trick them and the best ways in dfeateing them, but what you people are doing right now is going to make us loose so perk up and things shall work out in the end." Lectured Kagome

Kagome took a deep breath after her rant she was after all vegeta and bulma daughter so she was good at what she does. She winked at her husband who only smirked over at her. They where only piling his work load and making him not feel any better. As the annoying advisers where filied out of the room a bright red light appeared. Once it was gone there was a pile of bodies on the floor.

 **"KAKAROT GET YOU FOOT OUT OF MY ASS YOU DUMBASS!"**

 **"SORRY VEGETA BUT I HAD ONE UP MINE TO!"**

 **"GET OFF ME STRAWBERRY I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"**

After a few bicker fest they where all dusting themselves off. While hotohori tilted his head to the side and smiled the palace was once and for all full he was happy but miaka was by a woman that must be her mother.

"Come along wveryone we shall go and settled everyone in and then head to the grand dinning hall." Ordered Kagome

Hotohori clapped his hands and servants showed each one of them to their room while they all introduced each other to hotohori and nuriko. So they could know who was talking to whom.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone had their meal nuriko and hotohori was in chock with the gawking at miaka father and her brothers who was way worst in their eating and ate more than she did. But once they where all done they had to discuss important matters. Tamaki seemed to cling to his mother since he found out who she was.

"We are on the brink of war with Kuto. Our neighboring country of the west. It's been three months since you have left some things that have happened but they are for another time. For now I would like to ask you a favor." Said Hotohori

Chichi nudged her daughter it seemed that she was making sure that her daughter was going to do what she meant to do, plus she wanted to meet this boy who she had fallen for along with goku and her brothers that is.

"Sure why not!" Chirped Miaka

"I have to ask you to find the remaining celestial warriors of suzaku and save our country?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka looked like she was in thought but she was broken from it when her mother nudged her to snap out of it. Then again she was meant to do this by what the kai;s as said. She only nodded to tell him she will do this.

"This task will test the warriors and their priestess and will drive them to unleash their full extent of their powers. Many obstecles lay in wait for all of them and there will be no guarantee that this will be accomplished without fail." Said Hotohori

Hotohori granted them all well the ones who would be going on this mission to gather what they could. He had some alone time with his wife before she had left,. This was the time to get to know his family he married into.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was riding on nuriko horse while the others did as well they didn't want to tip off the spies to soon about what they could do. But they where excited on this new trip and mission. Tamaki was clinging to kagome thinking she would disappear again. Jasper and Carlisle was shocked to find she was alive still. Nuriko and kagome explained to miaka that tamahome was job hunting quest. Miaka desperation to see tamahome made nuriko and everyone else chuckle.

"Oh you should of seem him it was to funny." Giggled Kagome

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Tamahome was sitting outside with a birds nest on his head. While birds perked at him and shitted all over him. While kagome, nuriko and nappa was watching from where they stood snickering._

 _"Hey tama-kins you have a birds nest on your head!" Chirped Nappa_

 _"And their peaking and shitting on you to!" Chirped Radtiz_

 _Tamahome was still in his state of depression not even caring about what they had just said. The scene changed to them in the kitchen with tamahome was chewing on a plate._

 _"Tama-baby you are eating a plate." Said Nuriko_

 _Tamahome continued to chew on his plate while nuriko shook his head while he went to go and do his own thing leave tamahome to his plate and his depression it seemed that he was alost._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off wishing that they where here to see that, Edward was finally forgiven for what he had done to bella since jasper was her father it seemed and yuri was his daughters and scarlet and momoko was Carlisle daughters. Suddenly shouts could be heard. Shouts that frightened the horses and made nuriko and maika fall to the ground. While gohan and ritsu made their way over to them and helped them ip.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Kid

Nuriko gave them all the thumbs up to the little grimreaper to let them know that they we all ok. The shouts continued to near them until the light from the torchs could be seen from through the tree;s.

"Who's there." Cired a voice that only three of them know.

Tamahome came out of the shadows. Torch in hand and a club in the others. It seemed as if there have been trespasser here as well. Miaka wasted no time and launched herself at tamahome.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka pulled away for a while and looked up into his eyes. Desperation, relief and joy paced through her eyes. Kagome and the others watched either dabbed at their eyes or gagged from what they where seeing. More men came out of the tree's and carried torches. They saw their fellow scout hugging a oddy dress girl with oddly dressed people around them,. They pulled apart when gohan cleared his throat.

"Tamahome who are these people?"

"Oh that's right this is miaka she is the priestess of suzaku, that is kagome she is the shikon miko. And that is nurko he things he is a chick so he is gay so watch out men." Chirped Tamahome

Nuriko smacked him for what he had just said while everyone else introduced themselves so they knew who they where while tamahome knowing he would be getting the third degree since three her brothers here there. Suddenly a had wrapped itself around her and as well kagome. Bith where struggling against the invisible and strong fow. Nuriko and the others where too late and the girls was gone into the darkness.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki was the first to spring into action along with the twins fallowed by tamahome they where the first to see both miaka and kagome be taken away. Tamahome knew by now who ever it was will be probably be dead knowing kagome.

"Mama!" Cried the twins and tamaki

Tamahome laid a hand on their shoulder he needed the three of them to go back to camp. If something happened to kagomes kids he would be skinned alive they where her pride and joy.

"Hey don't worry you three, knowing your mother is probably beating the crap out of the guy who took them. Well maybe kill them as well,.." said Tamahome

Tamaki and the twins went back to the others and waited while tamahome went ahead to see where the two are, and if there was any screams from kagoem beating the piss out of the guy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and kagome_

Miaka and kagome had just about enough with this person as they bit down hard on who ever this person hand enough to draw blood. As whoever it was screamed in pain from kagome injecting him with some of her poison only enough to cause him pain.

"What's the big idea you pervert I felt that boner you hand." Hissed Kagome

Kagome narrowed her eyes and started to blink at who was in front of her. She didn't even know what to call him. A fox faced man looked like miroku somewhat and she could tell they where the same in the perverted department.

"That really hurt. No da."

The man blew on his hands while blood stopped leaking from them. Did he just heal his own hands what the hell is this guy. Miaka looked at him and wondered what the hell she was looking at. While kagome had her head tilted to the side.

"You two have very healthy bites on you. I should have asked you before I saved you from the kuto warriors. No. don't let them catch you off guard and by the way your highness you have a rather fine ass."

Before kagome could slap him he was gone into his hat. Miaka went over and picked it up and looked at it at all ends it seemed to be a normal hat and nothing more. She was confused by all this while kagome was fuming that there was another pervert.

"Lets get back to the others." Said Kagome

Miaka only nodded to only be taken in the arms of tamahome who seemed to have been worried about her. As he checked her all over to make sure there was nothing wrong he nothing was harmed on her, once he was done he nodded. They where all snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a loud scream and others along with it. Kagome flashed out of there and dashed to her friends and family aid. Once she gotten there she saw nuriko in a ridiculous pose while everyone else was as well. She snickered a little as she snapped her fingers and let them all go. While she looked around to see everyone was dead other than their group. Tamahome covered miaka eyes so she didn't see the horror while some of the others where giving them a peaceful grave and blessed it. Once they where done they headed back to the inn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone had set up two capsule houses since not everyone was able to sleep in the inn. While they ordered enough food for everyone even the three brothers of maika and herself. Tamahome was in shock at how much they could two figures appeared at the table.

"Father? Kakarot you are running away from our mothers what did you do?" Asked Kagome

Vegetas grumbled to himself while he stuffed his face while goku bowed his head in shame it seemed they blew up another gavity chamber again. While tamahome looked at the two who just popped in.

"Go back and fix what you did before our mothers wont let you in the chambers tonight." Ordered Kagome

"Bossy brat." Grumbled Vegeta

Tamahome seemd them flash out with out even blinking. While he sighed things are getting odd and he had to get used to them. Well since one of those guys was the girls father who he loved dearly.

"It's just like that fox face guy had said. Miaka is being targets but I am not. But why is that?" Asked Kagome

Everyone shrugged maybe because she is the priestess of suzaku. Miaka stopped eating and looked worried .tamahome only smiled at how cute she looked just right then aand there.

"Don't worry miaka. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise I wont leave your side." Said Tamahome

"Better not well kick you ass." Said Goten

Everyone else ignored them while goten had his foot stepped on and went back eating. Until a group of the towns people rushed in to find tamahome to warn him that there was bandits outside the gates

"Tamahome. A group of bandits are at the west gates,"

Tamahome had money symbols in his eyes and had that look on his face that there was money to be made,. When he realized that he was being watched by everyone he didn't even change the way he looked.

"Yay! Money making time! Yippi! Oh nuriko and kagome along with the rest of you take care of miaka for while so daddy can bring home the bacon." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome left skipping out the door singing money. While everyon either sweat dropped or wondered if he had some mental issue. While nuriko and kagome eye brow twitched in annoyance at the moron,

"Is money all that moron cares for. If you save a village or anyone you don't have to charge people for it." Growled Bulla

Kagome only patted her sisters back knowing that she didn't understand tamahome yet. Then again that's the ways she thought when she and tamahome had first met. Well other than he was a pervert.

"I'm sorry you got it all wrong. Tamahome doesn't charge that big an amount and he does help the village a great deal. Besides what wrong about making some money while doing so."

Nuriko didn't believe him but he shut up. Miaka was wondering why he wanted money so much, kagome and some of the others went to their rooms or the house to go and get some shut eye.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Miaka woke up to find it to be morning not even sure what time it was. She noticed that the capsule house was gone and some of their group as well. Miaka dug our a flash light and crept over to nuriko sleeping form. He was snoring loadly his hand was down his pants.

"Poke, poke nuriko. Poke poke."

Nuriko only gave her the finger and farted loudly and went back to sleep miaka sighed nuriko was a pain in the ass to wake up,. While the others who where there watched from their spots even two four of them where vampires who was just reading. She held a eye lid open and smirked evilly she turned the led flash light on in nuriko eye.

 **"WAKE UP YOU FAT LAZY UGLY OLD COW!"** Screamed Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHH! YOU EVIL LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"** Yelled Nurko

Nuriko stopped strangling miaka when he noticed that it was only him and miaka and four of the vampirs and a few others. He wondered where kagome and the others went off to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and the others_

Kagome along with the others crept through the trees as she stalked their prey. She had her twin sons to do this one they had death eater robes on and when the target was in view they pounce.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome

Tamahome was caught off guard by the impact of two bodies with masked. He pissed himself from fear when they scarred him. When they removed their masked it revieled hikaru and karou kagomes twin boys, with a group of laughing people was rolling out of the bushes.

 **"OH MY KAMI THAT WAS FUNNY! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACE IT WAS PRICLESS!"** Laughed Kagome

Tamahome was cleaned up by magic from severus he only snickered about the whole issue it was funny. But then again tamahome was fun to pick on so what the hell if he joined in as they started to fallow him to where ever he was going.

"So why are you up so early?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

"I should ask you all the same thing." Said Tamahome

Everyone either smirked or face palmed from what he had just asked. It seemed that he was avoiding something and they where going to find out what he didn't want no one to hear or see.

"But we asked you first and you just countered with another question." Said Tamaki

"I'm just going to visit some people." Said Tamahome

Kagome eyes sparkled some of his friends maybe his family. She wanted to play with his mind a little more even though he didn't realize that they where entering some village.

"Ooooo really? Maybe a girlfriend perhaps? Ooooh your in serius trouble once aunt chichi finds out about this." Chirped Orhime

Ulqiorra held his future mates hand while they walked. He never knew her mother was a lovely woman as well. But then again his love got her looks from her mother it seemed.

"You wouldn't?" asked Tamahome

"Are you serius? Don't flatter yourself tama-kins. As if we would really cinsider the possibility that you even have any experience with any girls wait other than nuriko when we all thought he was a girl never mind on that." Said Kagome

Kagome flashed him a mischievous look before the all walked ahead of the. They where already in a village and the people where starting to star at them all once again. Tamahome snapped back to reality and indignantly marched after all reached a small hut that was almost in the other side of the town a small little girl running out of the house.

"Big brother your home!"

The little girl launched herself towards tamahome. And hugged him around his neck. The girl wore a worn out yellow kimono and her hair was in two buns and she had a darling smile. Kagome and the others watched as three more children rushing out of the dilapidated house to meet tamahome. They were still so young and it made some of them wonder how they even managed kagome used something piccolo used to make money un the pouch that tamahome had and used a spell that made it light so he wouldn't even know.

"Hey, Chuei, Shunkei Yuiren, Gyokuran! Have you all been good while I was gone?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome carried yuiren and patted the heads of the others. They all smiled brightly to tamahome while the others watched on with smiled on their faces. They where happy to see he loved his family. Kyoya was already thinking of something for a new home for the new adopted family into their lives,

"Yes we have been big brother! We all worked together just like you told us! And we took care of father as well!"

"How his father?" Asked Tamahome

Their moods changed making the other wondered what is going on with his father and what was wrong with their was going to take a look at him when she gets inside of the house.

"Father is still ill. Come he would want to see you." Said Chuei

"Wow big brothers is these pretty ladies your wives? And make a lot and a lot of babies with?" Asked Gyokuran

Kagome and her daughters who was with her and her twin blushed deeply from what the little girl had just asked even her friends did as well. Shippo and the twins only snickered what she had asked,.

"Nope little one. I'm just his friend and my husband is back at home. While the others are my sons and dauthers and friends and family. But his wife to be is still sleeping somewhere. I'm kagome byt the way nice to meet you little one." Said Kagome

Everyone introduced each other while tamahome blushed deeply wishing he could have one night with kagome. But then again that was wishful thinking to have that granted for him to have one night with her,

"I knew that was too good to be true. My big brother cant possibly be with someone as pretty as you ladies are. Hes just too hopesless and for the longest time we thought he was gay." Said Chuei

Chuei was bonked in the head from tamahome who as blushing like crazy. While he was beinglaughed at by his friend, his little brother had to go off and say something like that. While orihime went over and rubbed the poor boys head.

"Don't worry. I shall tell him not to hit you anymore." Chirped Orihime

"But big brother don't listen to no one."

"Oh he listens to me don't you tamahome." Said Kagome

Tamahome shivered from the fear he felt. While the kids watched her in awe the first female and person who can make their brother listen to what he was told to do. It was a cold day in hell it seemed. As they all fallowed tamahome into his cozy home and made it larger with magic, kagome stopped at the sight of tamahome father. The man was looking worse for wear and he was quit thin he didn't even have the strength to get uo. Tamahome was kneeling next to his father.

"Hello father how have you been?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm fine my son. It's so good to see you home. Your always out on some business and we rarely get to see you."

Tamahome father coughed again. While tamahome was struggling to hard to keep a fake smile on his face not to alarm anyone. But inside he felt guilty for not being able to provide for his family and a better life. He loved them all to much but love never pay the bills.

"And who is that lovely lady next to you? Don't tell me that you braught your old dad a gift home, my son I could die and go to heaven."

Kagome blushed deeply he reminded her of master roshi who is back with his mate who happened to be a adopted grandmother. But she had to think it was more than a adopted one at this.

"I'm kagome briefs, good sir. Im a friend of your sone. May I asl what I can do to make you a little more comfortable I have given you some potions that are labeled that could help you more." Said Kagome

They were all shocked at her words and gesture. They where but poor and of no status why would such a girl and the others like themselves bow to them as a sign of respect. The old man couched and patted her hand..

"That is not nexessary my lady."

Kagome only nodded and made her way around the house she fixed up some of the places and looked into the room where they prepared their food it seemed kyoya was already planning something for a new home for them.

"How are you my son?"

"I brought home more money. And it seemed that there was more in here so kagome must of did this. But it will be able to get you all by." Said Tamahome

Tamahomes father only smiled that girl was a saint and she didn't even know it. She tricked him son by giving him more money it seemed she accepted them as her family as well.

"Tamahome. I always appreciate your work but please why don't you fo and make a life for yourself. ? chuei is managing the farm well enough for us all. Why don't you settle down with a bride or something?"

He coughed again, tamahome only smiled and patted chuei head affectionately. While tamaki watched the scene something he never knew was like with people like this. But then aain his life wasn't easy as well,

"Father. Don't worry about me and just get better soon. I need to leave now but I'll be back soon I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood up as was about to leave when yuiren clutched to his leg in a death grip. Everyone watched to touching and sad scene before them it was so sad that she didn't want her big brother to leave.

"Please don't go big brother." Cried Yuiren

Tamahome knelt down and kissed the top of her head lightly. As he smiled at her and whipped the tears away from her face he wanted to let her know her big brother was always going to be here.

"Don't worry yuiren next time I come back I bring you a doll." Said Tamahome

"But I don't want a new doll I want you big brother." Cried Yuiren

They all started to cry and rushed over to tamahome. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears and turned away from everyone. Some things never changed it seemed. Kagome was sentimental when it comes to kids,

"Yuiren… **YUIREN**!"

Kagome rushed over and picked the girl up in her arms, she cursed from how hot she was she need to act fast lucky enough that severus had his potion kit with him. As he made his way over to the bed with her,

"Severus I need the potions for the flu." Ordered Kagome

Severus grabbed the ones and a few others as well to help with the fever. Kagome had to massage her throat to get every last drop down so she would be able to get better quickly. Until miaka bursted through the window

"What going on?" Asked Miaka

Everyone ignored her as they waited for the potions to work while tamahome went over to miaka and wondered why she fallowed him as well even her brothers where over where kagome was.

"You….. what are you doing here? You all fallowed me as well didn't you?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko shrank back and hid behind Emmett and grimmjow and kenpachi, while miaka the ever kakarot brain she is and showing how much brains she had and what he also gotten form her father took the and tried to disappear into it like the fox faced man.

"I'm still here." Whispered Miaka

 **"OF COURSE YOUR STILL HERE YOUR LITTLE IDIOT!"** Yelled Tamahome

His other little sister tanked on his clothing and wanted to know the same question that her other sister had asked kagome and the other females. Miaka looked down to the little girl and thought she was cute.

"Is she your wife big brother and will make a lot of babies?"

Tamahome pit his hands up and denied it. Miaka was blushing brightly whie everyone laughed their heads off about this. These two where the most funniest people they had ever watched.

"They are practically husband and wife already. They have gone ALLLL THE WAY. They had make so many beds break and so many imprints in the walls." Said Nuriko

Miakas brothers stopped laughing and shot tamahome a glare while tamahome father nearly lost consciousness from what his son had done with a female atleast he is not gay.

"Don't joke like that around him with such a straight face he will believe you and so will her brothers." Whispered Tamahome

Miaka went out to gather sme water for tamahome family knowing with the kuto raids they would be here so she better fallow her if she was needed since everyone ehre will be able to protect the family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome and miaka reached the stream they started to talk about how to find the other warriors while looking at the copy of the suzaku universe of the four gods. Something caught kagomes eye.

"It says monk and the other says mask." Said Kagome

"Hmmm you think that it has to do with the fox face man?" Asked Miaka

Kagome never had a chance to reply because there was a scythe that hit the ground where miaka once was. Miaka was in shock but she made sure she listen to kagome and not move a inch as she went into for and attack affectivlly killing one of the assassins. But the other one disappeared when two hands out of the hat shot a spell at him. Miaka fell on her butt in relief and shock. The hat on her back floated to the ground and a man slowly rose from the hat.

"Your that guy! Mr. fox face!" Shouted Miaka

Miaka name calling ceased when she saw the sad look on the monks face. While kagome slapped her in the back of the head for being rude to the monk. But then again she did want to slap him but that was for another time.

"You priestess of suzaku have responsibilities as a priestess and that you cant keep running away from the. This is no joking matter. You know you are responsible for your own actions. We cant have the priestess who don't know anything. No da. People will suffer on your accound if you don't do your job well,."

Kagome was about to tell this man off but she heard screams from tamahomes house. She flashed out of the way to go back to the house to save them all from the assassin that was sent for her sisterly friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a ittle while later_

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she seen her children along with tamahome father and sisbling along with her friends and family dangling from some sort of whire ribbon this shall be easy to take down.

"Kagome look out!" Shouted Nuriko

Just in time to kagome ducked and twirled her heel before digging into the assassin stomach. The man in black stumbled away from kagome clutching his aching stomach he had to admit she was stronger than she looked,

"You little fool. Do you want to condemn everyone in here to death. Priestess of the shikon? Or should I sad empress of all of konan?"

"You do not know who you are dealing with now do you." Hissed Kagome

Kagome was about to attack until the masked monk casted a spell revealing the mark on his knee showing he was a suzaku warrior. While kagome used the big bang attack with miko powers to kill the assassin while the monk let everyone go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The kids where chatting with each other while played with the things kagome transfigured for them, while they all sat down at a table in the capsule house so they all could talk about who and what this guy was.

"So what do they call you?" Asked Ritsu

"I'm Chichiri. And you have a good eye to see through me. No da." Chirped Chichiri

Tamahome and natsume helped tamahome father back to his bed and covered his up. While severus gave him some potions to help him with his illseness and taking some blood to run some test.

"While I was travelling I heard that kuto receive news of the miko and the shikon miko were found in konan. They seemed to be after their own priestess and want the shikon miko for themselves. There were also rumors about getting you on their side as well. So I would watch out if I where you. No da." Said Chichiri

Kagome snorted she would rather die than join the side of evil. Even though she did it as a spy but that was for the greater good and that's it. She would never do it willingly plus then again these people would be all dead if they tried.

"Either way they find you a threat to them or a key to power. Both of those are probably right but why are they aiming to kill miaka." Said Kagome

"They probably want her dead she is the priestess of suzaku and is the guardian of konan. I've heard during my stay in the palace that konan and kuto are not in good terms and that they are only on stand still. Waiting for the right time to strike the other. All this for power. Now if they do finf their priestess and manage to get rid of miaka. Then their quest on power will be finished and they will conquer konan." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at each other lucky they where training the troops back at the palace, something they would not think of during in battle that konan is going to be the most powerful capital in the world.

"But where are they gonna find another priestess? They come from where we come from." Said Shippo

Miaka caught what he had just asked. And when kagome gave her friend a look knowing what she was thinking. She called over the nekko that midoriko gave her. She knew this was not definitely good.

"Yui." Gapsed miaka

Miaka fears where all confirmed. Kagome and her shared a look she had to think of something quick they had to hurry over to kuto and fast if this was where yui was this is not good at all.

"Guys miaka wants to get some fresh air and so do I." said Kagome

Kagome dragged miaka out of the capsule house and jumped on the back of her ice nekko serenity and took off to where they knew they shouldn't go but the needed to know while miaka thought to herself and prayed that yui was safe.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Hotohori knelt in front of the golden figure of suzaku and prayed for the safety of his kagome and miaka and as well as the others. He had been doing well in his training with his father and mother in law he gotten along well with everyone even with his step kids who stayed here.

 _"Suzaku. Lord of our proud land. Please guide the priestess of suzaku and the shikon miko your empress and the embodiment of you. For they alone will bring peace to konan. They aone can fulfill their duty to serve you and your people. Please guide them and let no harm come to them."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori opened his eyes as he heard two explosion from out side knowing who did that one. It was either vegeta or goku well kakarot whatever they call him. But that man can eat like their was no tomorrow

 **"VEGETA! GOKU IM GOING TO KILL YOU THAT WAS THE THIRD TIME TODAY!"** Screamed Bulma

 **"WOMAN WE ARE TRYING TO TRAIN THESE HUMANS AND THE NAMEKIAN IS MAKING DRAGON BALLS HERE WITH THE OTHER NEMEKIAN BRAT!"** Yelled Vegeta

 **"GOKU YOUR ON THE COUCH TONIGHT FOR THAT MOVE!"** Yelled Chichi

 **"BUUUUUUUUUT I WAS HUNGREY YOU KNOW WHAT TRAINING DOES TO ME!"** Cried Goku

Hotohori heard something then it went quiet he shook his head nothing gets boring around here no more. He felt at home once in his life but even so he wanted his kagome here with him.

 _"Miaka and my kagome is the only ones who can use suzaku power and sace all of konan from destruction. But my kagome however is valuable asset to her and if she falls under kuto command then we all are doomed. And I shall not live with out her. I doubt that I or miaka will be able to defeat kaome if that happens. Please suzaku protect them. Most of all my kagome."_ Thought Hotohori

Hotohori left after he finished praying so he could get some paper work only to see vegeta and goku being dragged away from the blown up gravity chamber to their chambers. While some of the others where fixing it with magic.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and the others._

Tamahome was pacing back and forth wondering what the hell was taking so long. Some of them knew where she had gone off to but didn't want to say anything. Kagome was only doing this to protect miaka while they figured if yui was in kuto.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome slammed his fist on the table making some of them look up from their books. Tamahome looked at all of them and wondered if they knew wher they had gone and if they did why didn't they speak up,

"They should be back by now." Said Tamahome

Nuriko eyes lit up from something that she thought of. She remembered miaka gasping out a name before kagome made up that she was taking them out for some fresh air but then again it could be worst.

"Didn't they mention a name before. What was it I think it was yui"? Asked Nuriko

Tamahome looked over and had to think back when they all first met. There was another girl there with them well he thought It was more or less a guy in girl clothing by the way she looked.

"Yui is their friend." Said Tamahome

Chichiri thought of something that could help them figure out what miaka got kagome to do with her. But then again kagome is her best bet to get her into the capital to save the girl from the seiryuu.

"Maybe miaka found a connection. No da. We were talking about the kuto priestess when she mentioned it". Said Chichiri

Tamahome eyes went wide from what chichiri had just said. Kagome was walking into a trap and miaka was dragging her down into it. He stood up immediately he had to go and stop them before it was to late.

"I know where Miaka was taking Kagome. Nuriko and the rest of you stay with my family." Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome took off not even caring what nuriko and the others had to say. Tamaki slammed his hands on the table this was his mother and he was stuck watching his family then again it might be a good idea.

"What the hell are you just going to leave us here?" Asked Nuriko

"Speak for yourself, no da." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked over to see chichiri disappear into his hat and it floated out the door. They all flipped him the bird as well as tamahome for them leaving them like this they wanted to help as well,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Kagome_

Miaka and kagome made their way over to the bridge they didn't even know where the hell they where going. Miaka made her way over to a old man to see if they could be able to get some directions.

"Excuse us. But can you point us in the direction of kuto?" Asked Miaka

Kagome trailed behind her while she carried serenity in her arms she was tiered from all the flying and she had hurt her paw as well. The old man nodded and told them to go through the forest and fallow the trail at the other end they would find themselves in kuto. They thanked the man and they set off in haste.

"Miaka tell me why we're in such a hurry again?" Asked Kagome

Kagome was trying to keep up with miaka. She had a feeling this was about tamahome and his family. But she knew that they would have help since she called dobby to stay with them so they wouldn't have to do much.

"I don't want Tamahome to reach us. I don't want to put him in danger." Whispered Miaka

"What in the name of kami balls are you talking about?" Asked Kagome

Miaka sighed and had to think back on what chichiri had warned them about. She never wanted to have that happened to the people she loved. She dealt with death all her life with the way her family and friends are like.

"Remember what chichiri told me? He said that innocent people will die on my account if I amd not careful. I don't want tamahome to die for me. It's just too much for me to bear. I cant let him die. He has a family to take care of. I don't want them to suffer because of me." Said Miaka

Miaka was already starting to tear up but kagome grabbed her hand and smiled she understood what her sisterly friend was feeling like. She feels like that everyday but this was something they are used to.

"All right Kakarot brain. If this what you want then we shall go." Chirped Kagome

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it. Kagome stopped abruptly. Miaka looked at her sisterly friend and wondered what in the world she was doing and why she was stopping.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Asked Miaka

"Shush. And stay right where you are." Ordered Kagome

Miaka did what she was told and that's when a tiger appeared and stepped onto a huge bolder. It was big and its teeth were bared. It looked hungry and the looked yummy to it. Kagome placed serenity gently near the tree.

"Miaka move right now!" Ordered Kagome

Miaka was paralyzed as she stared at they tiger in horror. Kagome was ordering her to move but miaka remained motionless. The tiger lunged and just as ig was about to sink into miaka. Kagome jumped in and pushed miaka out of the way before kicking the animal straight in the face. Kagome glared at miaka who was on her butt and seemed to have regained control of her motor skills.

"When I tell you to move you move goddammit Kakarot brain!" Hissed Kagome

Miaka only nodded kagome let her own inner vegeta out. She was taken aback by her sisterly friends harsh tone so much like her fathers. But relieved that they were still alive. When it pounced on her and pinned kagome to the ground.

"Daaaaaaaammmn your breath smells like ass." Hissed Kagome

Kagomes eyes went wide as the tiger placed a massive paw on her throat. And was about to eat her for its lunch. She hoped and prayed that the tiger would have a stroke or something before it eats her.

 **"DUCK!"**

Kagome ducked her head and she felt the tigers weight kicked off of her. Kagome inhaled greedily as she clutched her throat and coughed its been a long time when someone or something tired to chock her. Miaka gasped as tamahome stood in front of the tiger. He sent a challenging look at the tiger to attack again. His mark was glowing bright red as tamahome glared at the offernding animal. The tiger seeing that he was outnumbered went away. Tamahome looked atmiaka and was relieved to see her all right.

"Hey Tama- kin's help me up here?" Asked Kagome

Tamahome looked down to see kagome coughing. He held a hand out to her and helped her stand. While she took in a huge breath to help her breath. While she looked down at herself.

"Oh this is just real great now I have to change my clothing. My trench coat and my favorite trip with pink chains and pink mesh shirt and tank top is messed up looks like I have to change into your extra uniform I haven't had a uniform for years, hey guys im gonna go and change for a while. Oh by the way miaka please keep a eye on tamahome while I chance. Or I will take a rusty carving knife and castrate him with out any apin meds along with making him into a female." Said Kagome sweetly

Kagome walked off to the bushed while tamahome wondered what she had just said. Miaka only blushed from what her sisterly friend had out right said. And she could do it to since she had the training to do so.

"What did she mean by a castrated boyfriend?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka sweat dropped and whispered in his ear what kagome had meant. When she was finished tamahome face drained from any color. He was wishing he didn't ask what kagome had meant, they stood there and fell into silence until miaka decided to break it.

"Umm hello." Said miaka

Miaka waved at tamahome timidly. She could tell that tamahome was very angry with her. But she did the only thing for his own good. But she had to know if yui was in kuto if she didn't she would always wonder.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Growled Tamahome

Miaka looked away know knowing he was pissed off at her. But she knew he would if they where found by him and knowing their luck one of the others where the ones to let him know where they where bowed her head in shame from tamahomes anger.

"What would happen if I didn't show up? You and kagome would be tiger food by now and then shitted out by the tiger no one would've heard you scream." Growled Tamahome

"We were doing just fine. I appreciate your help but we don't need you. Please go back to your family. I cant endanger you like this. If you keep putting your life on the line you would eventually loose it. I don't want that to happen… not you." Whispered Miaka

Miaka whispered the whole thing she was having a hard time for not even letting him come along with him. And now she had to push him away for his own good. Tamahome realized what she was trraying to say. And hugged her to him from behind.

"You idiot. Im here to protect you. When you where gone for those three months I couldn't stop worrying about you of every second of every minute of everyday. It was only then I realized how I felt about you." Confessed Tamahome

Kagome grumbled as she had the uniform on it was to short on her. But she had to deal with it since she left the capsule with her clothing in it. While she watched tamahome and miaka and smiled from where she watched. She missed her hotohori and wished he was with her. She sighed and picked up serenity to take back to severus.

"Hey tamahome would you mind bringing serenity to severus. Put this in his care and please tell him to keep them safe for me." Pleaded Kagome

Tamahome nodded and took the precious cargo into his arms and went on his way. When he was out of earshot. Kagoem turned to miaka who looked at her and noticed how short her uniform was on her.

"We're on our own for now. Lets get going." Ordered Kagome

Miaka only nodded and they made haste through the woods and just in time to see a full cart of hay. They looked at each other and shrugged and jumped on to it and thought about the first time they where in konan they road one of these things as they does off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

It was dark when tamahome had made it back, now she was searching through miaka horse for her food. He had already handed the nekko over to severus. Who is going to be the mate of one of kagomes daughters.

"Damn it all to hell. There is no food on this horse." Growled Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide from what he had just figured out. He was just played by both of them. She lied to him to help miaka to go to kuto. He knew that kagome wouldn't do this willingly but she had to since it was miaka.

"Damnit Nuriko I'm gonna head to kuto. You and everyone go back to konan and inform hotohori and everyone else what is going on." Ordered Tamahome

"And why are you going there?" Asked Nuriko

Tamahome had a feeling that kagome is only doing this to protect miaka from herself. And this wont turn out for the better either. Tamaki looked at tamahome and wondered what his aunt was going to do.

"Miaka somehow talked kagome into going to kuto to get yui back. Their heding there right now. I have to stop this before it turns out badly or maybe kagome might blow it up we would never know." Said Tamahome

"Wait tamahome what about your family?" Asked Tamaki

Tamahome stopped for a moment and had to think on how to reply he was going to open up to his new friends and nuriko for something that he never have done with other people before.

"All my life, I never cared about anyone but my family. Their happiness always came first. That's why I never had a girlfriend. But then miaka and kagome came into my life. Im obsessed with kagome but miaka I feel love. They wormed their way deep into my heart like the rest of you have. And I don't want to loose her or kagome." Said Tamahome

Tamahome didn't why he just said that but he felt it was right. It was an explanation enough for them to understand. While chuei peeked through the doorway of the house. And made eye contact with his brother. Chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely. The little boy only smiled brightly.

"We'll be waiting for you to come back home big brother. Tell kagome that we want to play with her again sometime." Chirped Chuei

Chuei waved happily as tamahome left to go to stop miaka stupidity. While everyone left in a pop draco took nuriko with him as they all left to go back to the capital while dobby stayed with tamahome family.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and Miaka_

The man who drove the hay cart invited kagome and miaka into their home to have a meal and a place to crash for the night. While miaka ate away with joy while kagome sighed and sipped away at her tea.

"May I have another please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka outstretched her bowl. The woman in a simple pink kimono giggled and took the bowl and refilled it. The man was kind enough to let them stay in their home. Kagome shook her head miaka was going to eat all their dinner.

"Where are you heading to again?"

The kind man was only wondering while kagome was going to reply seeing that her sisterly friend was in her kakarot moods. She placed her tea cup down and took a bite of her pork bun.

"We were on our way to kuto to see a friend of our's," said Kagome

Kagome flinched at the white lie she had just said. I wasn't a lie but then again it wasn't the exact truth either. The man only nodded at what she had said he liked her eyes they where different.

"Who are you girls anyways?"

Kagome smiled and knew miaka was going to blurt out something stupid but she stopped her by stuffing a bean bun in her mouth making her stop before blurting something that could get them in a prison.

"My name is kagome and this is my sister miaka," chirped Kagome

After miaka was done with her food they all left to go have a rest for the night. The couple seemed nice kagome even left a message for them if tamahome tried to come and search for them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Night had gone and passed morning came swiftly and kagome and miaka managed to get another ride from another kind merchant who was heading passed the kuto borderes. After thinking the kind couple. They where off once again to find yui. When they finally dropped off they made their way to the gates of the capital.

"What if yui isn't here after all?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had a death grip on kagomes arm she sighed and wondered if she was going to chicken out before they even made it to the gates to get into the capital of kuto to even see if yui was here.

"Do you wish to give up and chicken out?" Asked Kagome

Miaka head snapped up and shook it violently to tell her no that she wanted to finish this and find yui and go back him. Well kagome knew this was not going to be easy to get in. upon arriving at the gates they were blocked by a couple not so Goodling solders. Their armor was mostly of blue and green while konan was mostly red and orange. Miaka cringed behind kagome as she saw the guards. They looked really rough and rather rapey as well. Kagome was going to put the brief charm on to charm them,

"Well hello gentlemen. Does there seem to be a problem?" Asked Kagome

Kagome smiled up at them charmingly and winked. She wanted as the guards groaned and blush. She knew it worked everything. Hell she gave cell a boner for kami sakes and that was enough said there.

"Nothing at all pretty lady. But we would l like to request you show us your passports."

Miaka eyes widen at the words they had just said, kagome had somehow managed to gain some sort of respect from them, then again she was using the brief charm on them and the brief family had the charn to do so.

"Passports. Let me go and check me and my sisters things." Said Kagome smoothly.

The guards only nodded and watched kagomes ass as she swayed over to miaka. She started to rummaged through their things and discreetly whispered things into miaka ear.

"Miaka, I'm going to lie so just play along and lets see if we can bypass them." Whispered Kagome

Miaka only nodded slightly. Kagome pretended to look worried and had fake tears in her eyes to show that she was going to cry. Miaka knew kagome was good by not this good she even fooled her.

"Oh dear oh my! Oh it seemed those bandits did take more than our money! Now what do we do! What is the world coming to!" Cried Kagome

Kagome pretended to sob. Miaka rushed over and pretended to comforted her. She had to mentally snicker this was kinda fun. While kagome was smirking through her fake tears.

"If only of there was still some people who could help us! Why would why!" Cired Miaka

Miaka turned to the bewildered guards having them wrapped around their fingers. Miaka was going to continue the lie and move thing along from where they where right now thinking they had them.

"I'm sorry you see my sister here has had a miscarriage and her husband left her right after the incident. We were only on our way to kuto so we could visit the grave of her departed child. But we where attack by a group of bandits and it seemed that they not only took all out money. But they manage to snatch out passports as well.! Oh the cruel! Cruel world!" Cried Miaka

Miaka tired to sob as well. But kagome was laughing her head off and so it brought tears to her eyes. The guards were loss and were about to let them pass but they saw the slight smile on miaka face and immediately seized them.

"You dare lie to us!"

They pointed their spears at their throats. And demanded who they really are. But then they noticed something that could be od some used to them the way they where dressed.

"Their clothing are really odd."

"Could one of them be the priestess of seiryuu?"

Kagome just thought of something that could get them in. and she is going to hell for even doing this. But this is for miaka and yui. It is leaving a bad taste in her mouth to even do this.

"I thought you were morons but I now see that you both are well trained. I am the priestess of the shikon no tama, and my dear sister here is the priestess of seiryuu. Were going to the palace to plege out allegence to the country but since you wont let us pass. We'll head over to konan." Said Kagome

Kagome started to walk away but the soldiers stopped her before they could even leave. This might get them a higher up rank in the military if they brought these two to the emperor.

"How do we know this is not just some sort of trickery?"

One of the soldiers pointed the spear at kagomes throat. Kagome did not flinch or show no fear she had far worst things pointed at her and stabbed into her. So what is this going to do to her thinking to push feat into her. Suddenly before she could use impero the two monons were frozen in place. Kagome shifted her eyes to see chichiri she sent him a wink to show him her thanks.

"We can't move."

"Come on," ordered Kagome

Miaka only nodded and fallowed. They had not taken five steps away from their place when another group of silders were coming their way. One of them was wearing attire that was different from the others that symbolized his higher rank among the others. Miaka gasped as she saw the mans abright blie eyes. Kagome felt the power coming from this man seemingly trying to push against her own. But she was not going to fall for this, she traced the source to the man with blue eyes. His face was half covered by a blue silk cloth an on his head was a a strange looking helmet. She could feel malice hate radiate off him and another one it was classified and sorrow and sadness and lonliness. She could feel this mans desperation and his sadness and pain under all that evil and cold demeanor. It seemed that he even masks his emotions from himself, kagome felt some sort of pity and curiosity starting to bubble up inside of her. Kagome was somehow reminded of sesshomaru when they first met. She shook her head as anouter of the paralyzed guards spoke.

"g-general! Where frozen!"

Kagomes eyes snapped back to the strange man and know knew he was the head of all the military and causing her own lands trouble this was the dick who was trying to kill her lands.

"By a simple spell how pathetic."

By the mere narrowing of his eyes the general had dispelled the magic and maganged to free his men from their unmoving state. Chichiri nearly fell out of the tree but knew he had to watch out from this man,.

"Now tell me who are these female's?"

The black and blue haired one claimed that she is the priestess of the shikon jewel. And who had a miscarrieage and who had been left by her husband while the other one Is her sister and the priestess of seiryuu.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU BITCH ASS DICKLESS MORON!"** Growled Kagome

Kagome punched both of them these men are stupid for kami sakes cant they tell when they where being lied to for fuck sakes. While the general watched with interest. And wished she was the grils that he was waiteing for the girls he fell in love with from her stories.

"I thought you where smarter than that. You filthy perverted creepy guards. But I guess I was wrong. In case you haven't noticed I never had a miscarriage my husband never left me." Hissed Kagome

Kagome was poking her finger into the guards chest as she ranted from her anger. It showed that she was indeed vegeta and bulma daughter with the temper she has. The poor guards pissed themselves from the anger and the look of death on her face,

"Tell the emperor that we have found the priestess of seiryuu. We will be arriving shortly with escort."

The scout nodded and rode off. The priestess of seiryuu was indeed important. But the shikon miko is what he wanted for him self. He had been waiting to make her his. He loved her since he was a child and now if she was her she will be his.

"We shall escort you both to the palace."

Miaka made a bold move and nearing him so she would be able to go and find yui she and kagome didn't plan this far so she was hopping that the general would be nice enough to let them go.

"Um you see where kinda busy at the moment. We're kinda looking for a friend of ours so if you be so kind and we shall be on our way." Said Miaka

 **"LET ME THROUGH! I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE! LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"** Screamed Tamahome

Miaka looked over to see tamahome there trying to get through while kagome only arched a brow at him in wonderment why in the world he was acting the way he was and not kick their asses.

"Where is your passport?"

 **"I DON'T HAVE ONE DAMNIT! STAND ASIDE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was trying his hardest to get pass the guards at the gate. And he was really creating a big scene. Miaka clinched her teeth angry that he didn't even listen to a word she told him. Kagome looked at her with sympathetically at her sisterly friend.

"I have changed my mind lets go." Said Miaka

The general only nodded and ordered another one of his men to let miaka ride with them. He urged his horse forward and stopped in front of kagome who looked up at him. It actually surprised him that this girl had an unusual pair of eyes one red and one pink. Someone else is odder than himself so he wasn't alone in the eye color department. Also this girl shows no fear but harbors mere curiosity. He held out a hand to her. And she sighed before placing her one in his. Her hands were so soft and gentle she had warmth/ she helped herself and mounted the horse like a pro. This lovely angel was sparking his interest by the minute as they rode off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had gotten kagomes message for him and he was beyond pissed. Didn't that girl understand that he cared for both of their well being greatly. Doesn't she know that he loves her? When he reached the gates he wasn't allowed to pass because of some stupid passport. He was about to kick their asses to hell and back. But chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him.

"Oh please don't mind my lover here. Hes been at the bottle again a HUGE drunk. No da. Hes crazy what hes talking about hes delirious. No da. Come along hunny bun lets go home and have hot wild sex." Chirped Chichiri

Chichirir dragged him into the bushes and sighed that they would believe that. While tamahome looked at him like he was bonkers or he lost him mind for thinking they where gay but then again it was a good lie.

"Chichiri what are you doing?" Asked Tamahome

"Shush it will you. I believe they are taking miaka and kagome to the emperor of kuto. They were just escorted away by the soldiers." Whispered Chichiri

Tamahome looked at him like he was nuts for what he had just said. They where the priestess of suzaku and the shikon miko and other than that kagome is also the empress of konan.

"Say what?" Asked Tamahome

"It's dangerous to just walk in. no da." Said Chichiri

Tamahome just had to sit and wait it out until they where able to go in and save the two. Well if kagome didn't kill everyone in the palace and then blow it up right after so they just had to wait and see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and Miaka_

Miaka walked towards the emperor who was sitting on his throne holding the seiryuu scroll of the universe of the four gods. He was butt ugly man looked a bit rapey as well. He had a beared and a mustache. Hes the most uglies man she seen hell this man made frieza look hot.

"Well if it's isn't the priestess of seiryuu. Well nakago do you believe that she is the priestess?"

The general now known by the name of nakago took off his helmet. Waves of golden hair flowed over his shoulders and his piecing blue eyes became more prominent to miaka all in all he was one hot man.

"It is possible." Said Nakago

The emperor laughed like a mad man after hearing what nakago had just said. It seemed that pleased him greatly not even sure why but it did. Miaka shivered from the way he was laughing.

"Now we have nothing to fear! Now that we have found the priestess of seiryuu we no longer have to worry about that little twit priestess od suzaku! That little brat and his wife who rules konan will soon bow down to me and his wife will become my whore I will fuck her right in front of him!"

 **"NOW WAIT A MINUTE YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!"** Yelled Kagome

Everyone heads turned to see a very pissed off kagome. She stood at the entrance of the room looking like she was going to kill everyone around her. And then blow up the palace right after wards. Then again this was vegeta daughter. As she went over and took nakago by his shirt and yanked him down to face her.

"I can't believe that you just left me out there to collect dust you blond head moron!" Growled Kagome

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here." Said Nakago

Kagome snorted from what he had just said, well those guards are dead so she better put that out there to the monon. While nakago was enjoying her anger greatly even though the emperor was confused.

"Those stupid perverts where trying to have sex with me. So don't be surprised when you see a group of dead bodies in the hallway. I suggest you tech your men proper etiquette. They're going to need it." Hissed Kagome

Kagome huffed and hand flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking over to miaka who looked at her like she had gone crazy. Then again this was vegeta daughter and his children passed down his temper along with their mother.

"What did you do Kagome?" Asked Miaka

"What would you have done when a bunch of perverts tried to molest you?" Asked Kagome

Miaka thought for a while on what she had just asked. Then again she would have done the same thing that kagome had done. She did have her mother anger issues as well so what could she say. And then kagome turned to look at the emperor.

"And for what you have said about the emperor of konan.i wouldn't be so confident if I were you. I mean have you really met the guy? For all you know he maybe more than what he letting on. And his wife would probably kill you so if I where you I would watch on who you talk shit about you butt ugly ass face moron." Hissed Kagome

The emperor looked at her and ignored the insults she just used on him. While nakago was holding in his laughter from what she had just said now one not even him had the guts to stand up to the emperor before.

"And you know this how?"

"It don't take a genius to know that you should never underestimate your opponent. So I would suggest that you should take lessons from your general there." Said Kagome

Kagome nodded her head over to nakago who was trying to maintain a straight face. She talked back to the emperor with out a ounce of fear. The emperor was seething in anger from what a female had just said to him.

"I should have you killed for your disrespect. You insolent woman."

"Oh bring on ugly ass mother fucker. Want to try I have some use of therapy right now and a lot of anger and annoyance to take you on the,. And by the way you should know that attempting to kill me would not be the wise thing?" Hissed Kagome

The emperor let this temper get the best of him and ordered that this girl be sentenced to death. The soldiers were already surrounding her. Miaka was speechless maybe kagome was more pissed off than she thought. Miaka watched in horror as the soldiers attacked her unarmed sisterly friend. While kagome stood there like nothing was happening, nakago was against this but he too was curious what this girl was capabilities of. Kagome smirked darkly as the first soldier tried to slice her head off. She merely jumped and landed on his sword and kicked him in the face. Breaking his nose and neck as blood spattered all over the place. Then she swooped down and kicked another soldier up in the air and let him sail acrossed the room and hit the piller busting his head opened. She saw two of them trying to aim at her heart but she dodged them causing them to piece each other before falling to the cold floor in their own puddle of blood. Kagome even laughed darkly as she kicked another man in the face in midair. Kagome executed a roundhouse kick as three soldiers charged her all at once. She had grabbed a dagger from one of the soldiers before she sliced one of them throat. And then sliced one of their stomachs open as their guts fell out. Once she was done she looked at nakago and the emperor proving her point. While miaka face palmed from what kagome had just done. As the jewel glowed from around her neck all the soldiers where alive in tip to shape.

"Who the hell are you?"

Nakago snapped out of his own thoughts that was the most hottest thing he had ever seen in his life time. And she aslo shocked the emperor as well it seemed that she was full of surprises.

"She is the priestess of the jewel of four souls. And that performance is sufficient enough." Said Nakago

The emperor only nodded before smirking darkly he was the lucky emperor at this point in time. He was about to sign another death warrant for what he was about to announce to kagome.

"This is just brilliant. We're unstoppable now!"

"I will not be used as a weapon. If you do not wish to have a repeat of what happened to your men. I would not force me if I were you. It would be bad for your health ugly bastard," hissed Kagome

Everyone in the room felt chills run down their spines with the venom that dripped from her words, miaka placed a calming hand on her sisterly friends shoulder to calm her down before this whole room would be dead along with the palace.

"Of course not. We wont force you."

Nakago decided that this was best time to bring in his other gift. Well one that he had been hiding for a few months now. So this will bring the truth out to see who the one girl is they already knew what kagome was well almost that is.

"Your highness. There is another one I would like you to meet, I think you shall find her rather interesting." Said Nakago

Through the curtains came a girl dressed in the same uniform the two other girls had on but she had short blonde hair and looked more boyish. Miaka and kagomes eyes went wide from who they where seeing.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui eyes went wide in shock at who she was seeing wondering if she finally had gone crazy. And why was kagome in a school uniform she hadn't been in school since she was like 10 years old she was a genius well the whole brief family is.

"Miaka? Kagome?" Asked Yui

Miaka ahd wasted no time and ran straight into yui. Hugging the girl like mad and dropped her pack in the process. Spilling some of its contents. Kagome didn't noticed and waked more calmly before smiling and offering a welcoming hug to yui. The three of them enjoyed that they where together once again.

"Well? Who among them is the priestess of seiryuu?"

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll from the discarded bag and picked it up. He untied the string of the parchment before he started to read it. The emperor waited to see what nakago had to say,

"Your majesty she carries the suzaku scroll of the universe of the four gods." Said Nakago

Miaka head snapped up and looked at nakago with wide eyes. Kagome released herself from the embrace and was about to grab the scroll from the general. But he had it out of her reach. All she could think of is oh shit where fucked.

To be continued

* * *

a/n

kagome had lived for 518 years her first set of twins came from rape from inuyasha in which where hikaru and karou came along. She had them and sango and miroku watched over them. Then kikyou and inuyasha turned her over to naraku as he raped her that's where orhime and zange came from. Once naraku was defeated to got her twins back. While she was sent on missions she met Carlisle for a year he fell for her and well the first go he got kagome knocked up that's where yuri and scarlet came from. But his father being a priest figured out what she was and told her that carlilse was getting married to someone else so that broken her heart. So a few years dwon the road sesshomaru sent her on a mission to the vampire wars that's where she met jasper he fell for her but knew she wasn't his mate. So that's where monoko and bella came from. Maria used another vampire ashes saying that she killed jasper for disobeying her. So kagome killed her in rage. Down the rode sesshomaru sent her to death city and that's wehre she met sprite who she had ritsu and maka and as well when spirte cheated on her she was asked to produce an heir from lord death in which came death the kid and haruhi. She left and was asked to help with the war under the name narcissa with another spy Lucius during the war with voldermort the first round so that's where draco and hermonie came along. But they where all sent to different homes and their minds erased for the war to start again. When she was found wounded from a attack she met yuzeru souh he hid her from his mother while kagome had lost her memory for a while. That's where tamaki and alexander Howell came along with he hid the fact that tamaki was a twin from his moterh and his son. So kagome used her death eater robes to come and see tamaki at night and given his gifts after she had her memories back from the help of sesshoamru.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Miaka and yui held each other as kagome did her best to try to protect them from the oncoming chaos. Nakago had read the scroll of miaka and saw right through them. He eyed kagome carefully knowing she is deadly and sexy. He nearly smirked the woman of his dreams is right in front of his. He loved her determination in her gem like eyes. There was still no fear in her but surprisingly there was no hatred at least none that was directed at him so that was a good sign in his case. Nakago then looked at miaka who was clinging to lady yu and looked abkc at him in understandable terror.

"I suspected it by the way this girl was dressed." Said Nakago

Nakago was still looking at miaka. Kagome noticed this had not included her in his suspicions. The emperor did the most predictable thing ever. Well to show how stupid he really was.

"Seize that girl!"

The emperor pointed at miaka. Soldiers started to surround the three of them, kagome eyed each of the soldiers and nakago before she planned on a strategy. She looked at the soldiers in front of her and saw that he was blocking the nearest way towards the exit. She knew there was no way to escape without some sort of distraction. Just her luck when a soldier entered the throne room.,.

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be some intruders that have broken through the main gate."

Kagome smirked tamahome just gave her the green light to get miaka and yui to a safe place until she finds another way to get the hell out of there she had to get them away from this palce but she wont be able to go all out with the way yui and miaka is clinging to her.

"This is our chance." Whispered Kagome

Miaka and yui looked at her questioningly but got the drift when her hell swiftly connected with a solders jaw. As he fell down to the ground. Kagome punched another one before grabbing onto miaka who was gripping yui tightly. They fallowed her lead and went out the door. Nakago looked back and saw them escaping.

"Go after them but make sure that the lady Yui and the lady Kagome is not harmed." Ordered Nakago

 **"YES SIR!"**

The soldiers started to scatter in the group to search for the three girls. They had covered most of the hallways and searched most of the rooms and closets they found two of their fellow guards doing each other in one of them so they would not wanted to think on that one again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome. Miaka and Yui_

Kagome found a room dark enough they could hide in it was filled with antiques. A guard had peeked once in the room but due to the darkness he saw none of them. When the door was closed again they let out a sigh of relief. Yui had seen a music box and twisted the key while talking to miaka.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Yui

Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes. She was going to take her back to konan with them. Well once kagome thinks of another plan for them to get the hell out of there.

"Well what ele where gonna take you back to konan with us! We just cant let you stay here!" Chirped Yui

Yui tilted her head to the side and wondered why they wouldn't let her stay her for they have been nothing but kind to her. She looked over at kagome who was eyeing the two of them.

"How come? They treated me decently for the past 3 months." Said Yui

Miaka gawked at her friend and wondered if she was brain washed or had some kind of electroshock therapy used on her. She had to save her from herself yui don't even know what she is getting into.

"If you stay here they'll make you the priestess of seiryuu! When that happens we'll become enemies. Yui I don't want that to happen." Cried Miaka

Miaka was pushed out of the way by kagome who suddenly grabbed yui's wrist. She made sure she was to be gentle. There on her wrist was a scar that kagome knew all to well because she tried to do the same thing.

"What this Yui? Did you try to kill yourself? And you better not lie to me." Said Kagome

Yui's wrist was snatched out of kagomes hand only to be gawked at by miaka, she wanted to know if that nakago guy tried to harm her to make this scar. Yui felt ashamed from them seeing something that she had done to herself.

"Did that Nakago do this to you?" Asked Yui

"No you got it all wrong. Nakago had taken good care of me ever since he found me. This mustive happened when miaka was sent back to our world." Said Yui

Kagome looked at her doubtfully she could smell the lies on her. But she will let this matter rest well for now that is. They'll probably find out sooner or later what had happened she could read her mind but she wanted yui to tell them herself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

One guard after next fell to tamahome feet. If only he could keep them on the ground that is tamahome beat all the soldiers that came at him without mercy. He smirked as the symbol on his forehead glowed and he proudly stood over the bodies of the beaten down soldiers. He saw a handsome blonde man in armor walked towards him.

"So you are one of the Suzaku Celestial warriors Tamahome?" Asked Nakago

"And your dead you smug asshole," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped up and twirled once before attempting to hit the smug jackass in the face. His plan failed when nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before it collided with his face. Tamahome winced and landed behind nakago. With one knee propped up and the other touching the ground. Tamahome clutching his ankle in pain.

 _"That's impossible he barely even touched me who is this guy?"_ Thought Tamahome

"Did you not know Tamahome that the brave fools end up dead?" Asked Nakago

His tome was mocking and tamahome wanted so bad to punch that stupid smug smirk off his face. Unfortunately he couldn't move. Nakago walked calmly towards him when he froze in place. Tamahome looked back and saw chichiri casting a spell on nakago.

"Go and find the girls while I keep him frozen. No da." Ordered Chichiri

Tamahome smiled his thanks before disappearing in a flash. Nakago only smirked at the lame choice of spell that was used on his he only just narrow his eyes and brake the spell easy as that.

"So your friend is a suzaku warrior as well?" Asked Nakago

Nakago easily destroyed the spell nearly knocking chichiri out of the tree. So chichiri disappeared in a flash to go and find another place to hide inside of the palace until he was needed.

 _"The suzaku warriors how very amusing."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago walked back to the palace to see there was any progress in finding lady yui and lady kagome while he was gone. He would be in a good mood once he had her in his bed with him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome, Yui and Miaka_

Yui was leaning against a wall plotting of a way to get them out of there safely she don't know the lay out of this palace and if she used any choice of teleportation they could track where she took them.

 **"THE SCROLL!"** screamed Miaka

Kagome hushed the girl while yui neared miaka and wondered what was so important the scroll is. It seemed that she was freaking out about I as if it was really really important or something.

"What do you need it for?" Asked Yui

"The scroll is my only way to find the other suzaku warriors. When I do that and summon suzaku we can all go home well other than kagome since she is married to hotohori," said Miaka

Kagome made sure not to mention about the portal remaining open. She could not even trust yui right now she sensed that something was off yui is acting as if she was digging information.

 _"So they really haven't forgotten about me. I'm so glad nakago was wrong. Miaka did not forget about me at all."_ Thought Yui

Yui was filled with so much happiness and joy that she was not forgotten. Then they heard a thud outside of the door. Kagome looked out side to see a hurting tamahome one the other side. She opened it and pulled him inside.

"Tamahome what happened to you?" Asked Kagome

Miaka and yui perked up at this. They saw tamahome clutching his ankle in pain. Tamahome looked up and nearly flinched when he saw yui remembering that she sorta looked like a dude,

"Hey your Yui right?" Asked Tamahome

"You remember me?" Asked Yui

Kagome watched the interation and noticed that yui had a love interest in tamahome this is not going to turn out well when yui finds out that miaka and tamahome are in love and are soul mates.

"Well of course." Said Tamahome

Tamahome attention was drawn back to his aching ankle. Miaka put a hand on his shoulder, she was worried about what had happened to him while he was getting into her he must of felt the anger from kagome.

"Who did this to you Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

"It was that blonde guy hes a pretty good fighter." Said Tamahome

Yui felt so happy that tamahome did not forget about her. But she felt taken aback that nakago would do this to him. He has not been anything bu caring towards her since they knew each other.

"Nakago did this to you? Don't worry I'll go and have a word or two with him. I will order him to give me thr scroll and order him to let us go. I have a feeling he would listen to me. So wait here and I shall come back for you all after we talk." Chirped Yui

Tamahome and miaka looked at each other thinking the same thing as each other that yui was crazy to go and meet up with nakago. Kagome had a feeling this was still not going to turn out well.

"Do you really with to be caught again?" Asked Kagome

"Don't worry I have a feeling that he wont hurt me. I'll come back I promise." Chirped Yui

Yui left before anyone could ask her anything. Miaka was about to go after her. But kagome yanked her back before she could go and pull a kakarot move she would go she can defend herself.

"I'll go. If anything go's wrong I shall flair my power Tamahome will feel it. So stay here with the invalid one." Said Kagome

In a flash kagome was gone to go and hunt down yui. Leaving tamahome and miaka to have words that needed to be said between each other. This was needed for the botho f them and hope that yui would be able to accept that tamahome was not hers.

"Why did you lie to me? Did you really want to get rid of me that much?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka looked away in shame when she heard the hurt and sadness in his voice. Tamahome went over to the music box and let its melody play through the room as it started to rain outside.

"I told you I didn't want you to get hurt." Said Miaka

Miaka trailed off then silence in the room was awkward and almost unbearable to her. Its like tamahome was either thinking or she had hurt him so bad that he didn't want nothing else to do with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome fallowed silently behind yui. She masked her presence just in case. But she will not interfere unless anything happens. That's when there hell to pay. Besides she wants to have a word with mister stick up his smug ass nakago. There are a few things she wanted to be clear on. She slowed to a stop when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained doorway. Kagome listened intently as she heard yui speak.

"Nakago give me the scroll." Ordered Yui

"Ah, priestess of Seiryuu, I am glad your alright. Where is lady Kagome at?" Asked Nakago

Kagome held her breath from what he had asked and said did yui really agree to these people to be the priestess. What in kami name does he want with her for? It better not be for those dead soldiers she killed.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Asked Yui

"She is a valiuable asset in our victory against konan. When you summon seiryuu she would be come seiryuu well any god in that matter. And then you defeat the priestess of suzaku." Said Nakago

Kagome held back her anger knowing she had to let them finish so she could find out more that nakago had planned hell she not even trusting yui until she knows that she was not on their side.

"I refuse to be the priestess of seiryuu. Nakago! I will not fight with miaka she is my friend! And I will not let you use kagome! You lied to me when you told me that miaka had forgotten all about be! Now give me that scroll! I'm going back to konan!" Ordered Yui

Kagome cheered on yui mentally but then again this could all be an act for all she knew. She heard some gripping sounds and she noticed that nakago lowered his voice almost to a whisper it reminded her of how Lucius used to speak.

"Very well but have you forgotten the pain that you went through? 3 months ago you suffered and your so called friend wasn't there. She left you and didn't come back. What makes you think she is here for you? It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself." Said Nakago

Kagome gasped silently from what she had overheard. She wanted to know what had happened three months ago to make yui do something like this. And only one thing came to mind but she didn't want to think about that.

"I will let you go. Come to the shrine of seiryuu when you change your mind." Said Nakago

Kagome hid behind the curtains when she saw yui passed by her. When she saw that yui was far enough away. She made herself known to nakago and wanted the answers she wanted answered,

"What did you mean? What the hell happened to yui three months ago?" Asked Kagome

Nakago turned to see kagome there looking at him as if he was filth. It was understandable that she would want answers. He remembered all the stories yui told him about the famous kagome.

"Ah, lady kagome, or should I say your highness empress, it nice you finally show yourself." Said Nakago

"I asked the question first so don't counter me with another one you smug jackass." Hissed Kagome

Nakago smirked she had a lot of fire and that turned him on greatly. But then again not the time for him to be even thinking on the lined of making her moan his name as he pound into her on his bed,

"That is for lady yui to tell you. Now come along with me." Said Nakago

Nakago tried to grab kagome wrist only to be taken aback when his hand came in contact with electricity. Nakago looked at kagome and only now noticed that she was engulfed in a barrier

"I'm not finished with you jackass. Why did you face Tamahome?" Asked Kagome

"He was breaking into the palace that is reason enough for me to face him my dear." Said Nakago

Kagome rolled her eyes she smelt the lies on him and she knew the reason as well. And she will get the correct answer then she will get to the next one that she wanted to know.

"True there but I sense thre more to it than just simply to you jack ass ugly emperor." Said Kagome

"He is a Suzaku warrior, it is our destiny to destroy each other." Said Nakago

Kagome knew whatever kuto had against konan. She could not change that. But she would do whatever she could to help those she can. And if anyone crossed her path they would be dead within seconds,

"If you make one wrong move. I promise you that you will not live through this, and I will make it very unpleasant for you." Hissed Kagome

"The words of a woman. What good is there in them," said Nakago

Nakago heard kagome hiss from what he had just said, but he will humor her in some information to feed her. And he will make sure he said the right things even though it would be death for some of their men.

"If you are in desperate need of information. Then listen carefully. On the borders of konan. Kuto armies have invaded the villages and your husband the emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar. You should know that even that in a mere battle between emperor the man who you married and rule beside in konan and your armies of so little will be no match for kuto." Said Nakago

Nakago saw the twinkle in kagome eyes, and he knew that twinkle that is the same one that was in his eyes when he was about to kill or anything of the sort. Kagome smirked darkly at what he had just said.

"You really like to brag don't you? Well lets just see what'll be the outcome of this madness shall we?" Asked Kagome sweatly.

When kaome turned around to walk away she had to think of something to do quickly before it is to late and tamahome family was in the cross fire she had to get done here first before she does anything else,.

"If any harm comes to my friends and family. Or anyone I hold dear nak-a-go consider yourself dead and let me say this now I will make it sooooooo unpleasant and let you feel so much pain and let you die slowly." Hissed Kagome

Nakago smirked at what she had just said,. But he knew that she would be right there if her words where correct. But he needed to get to the shrine hall since he knew that yui had made her choice.

"If you want to mee yo with your companions then I suggest you come along with me." Said Nakago

"Why should I?" asked Kagome

Nakago only smirked wider and wrapped his arms around her waist and then she felt herself being taken somewhere else. What did this guy think that yui would even go to the shrine hall she would hope not.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall._

The next thing kagome knew was she was throne on the tiled floor of the shrine of seiryuu next to miaka who was curled up in pain. It seemed that this place was built to keep out suzaku warriors and the like. And to bring pain to the priestess other than one of the seirtyuu. Yui how ever was standing and glaring down at miaka then her eyes spotted her.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Asked Yui

Yui held nothing against kagome because she knew that kagome wasn't in love with tamahome yes she knew he was obsessed with kagome but that was it. And kagome was only in love with hotohori. She knew that she had nothing to do with this so she was wondering why her friend who she thought of a sister was here. Kagome noticed that something had happened between them, it must have been really bad for yui to come here with miaka. She inhaled before fighting back the pain in her body and stood up to face yui.

"Yui please stop doing this to miaka. She doesn't even know why your doing this. And neither do I. please." Pleaded Kagome

Kagome gripped her aching sides and watched as yui did not listen and instead kneeling beside a gasping miaka and pulled her hair harshly. And she glared into her pain filled face not even caring what she was doing.

"Well of course you don't know. How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here. You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come back here for me. It was all because you love for tamahome. That what made you return so you could be the whore that you are so he could fuck you into the wall. You had it easy from the start but for me it was just the opposite. You had someone to care for you. You have kagome and tamahome." Cried Yui

Yui had tears flowing down he face uncontrollably. She slammed miaka face into the tiled floor and let go of her hair harshly and stood up once more. Kagome watched the whole thing and wondered what the hell happened.

"Let me tell you this Miaka. I love Tamahome and Kagome more than you do. And now I'm going to take him for myself. You can just be a rotting corps in here for all I care. Nakago". Hissed Yui

Nakago appeared next to yui, miaka pushed herself up she wanted to know what the hell she did so wrong to make yui to say so many things so harsh to her. Kagome groaned another love triangle this never ends good.

"I don't understand Yui. I thought we where best friends?" Asked Miaka

"Best friends. Hah! Those are probably hallow empty words to you." Said Yui

Yui turned back to nakago she was going to make this bitch feel some pain and she will make sure she will not survive it either. She will make sure that kagome will be safe though she will forgive her one day.

"Don't hurt Kagome." Ordered Yui

"As you wish." Said Nakago

Nakago symbol on his forehead appeared glowing blue he outstretched his hand and released a forece straight for miaka slumed form. Kagoem saw this and seeing as she was too weak right now to use her own energy so she pulled a piccolo she leapt towards maiak and shielded the girl with her own body. The forse was too strong it made the cursed mark on her back flare up in pain she screamed out in pain as the blast hit the two of them. Kagome received the full force of the attack and gashes covered her the school uniform didn't leave nothing to the imagination. She fell over in a state of unconsciousness. Miaka however got minor wounds and nothing to serious. Yui looked back and her eyes went wide to see kagome in the state she was in the spider mark there with blood coming out. She turned to nakago who was in the state of shock and disturbed from what he was seeing and what he did. She clutched to his armor.

"I don't you not to hurt Kagome. What have you done." Cried Yui

Yui rushed over to kagome and carefully lain her head in her lap and she rocked her back and forth like she did with her when she parents where abusive. Kagome had always been there for her like a sister.

"Kagome are you ok don't leave me," cried Yui

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see the tears in yui's eyes she was in pain but she was going to do this to protect miaka she is just like family. She had to protect miaka and this was her choice.

"Yui… I don't what you to fight with miaka.. it would be unfair if you are my friend while she is your enemy.. miaka doesn't know a thing about what happened to you.. so what makes you think I know anything as well.. please.. just come with us.." pleaded Kagome

Kagome fainted and her hand fell to her bloody stomach. Nakago felt sick for what he had done this was the woman he loved since he was a child. Someone he wanted to love him back.

"Kagome. You cannot stop me now. Miaka had forsaken me and she will do the same to you if your not careful. No mater what happened you will be the sister I always wanted and who I think of as a sister. I will always be waiting for you. For now rest." Said Yui

Yui tucked the her blue bangs to show she was a brief. And kissed her forehead she noticed that her glamor was down from how wear she was this was the first time seeing her like this. She had a magenta crecent moon on her forehead with pink jewel on top and bottle of it and two eight pointed stars on either side. Her ears where pointed like elves ears. She had magenta markings striped on her face and wrist. Nakago look in awe at the angel even with the blood she still look lovely. Yui stood next to him and was ready to finish everything.

"Finish off Miaka and this time make sure you stay clear of Kagome." Ordered Yui

Nakago merely nodded he sent another wave of energy towards miaka that almost sent her crashing into the doors until she was mysteriously stopped but someone who saved her

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

Tamahome banged on the huge double doors of the shrine hall. Yui and miaka had entered and he heard kagomes screams he knew her scream all to well. He tried to go in after her but he was stopped by a barrier before the doors were shut automatically. Ever since he been trying to smash the doors with his fist then chichiri appeared.

"Damn! It's shut! No da. Its heavily warded and there is no way to burst in, no da." Said Chichiri

"Can you get inside?" Asked Tamahome

"I'll give it a shot, no da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri stared to chant and he found himself a spell to make him teleport to the other side hopeing he was not to late for the help to miaka and kagome. Tamahome waited to see if he was able to get passed the wards.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the shrine hall_

Chichiri ended on the other side of the doors. And was just in time to grab miaka before she crash landed into the walls. That would have been a nasty mess he saw the way kagome looked and gasped.

"That was pretty close. No da. You could've cracked more than the wall at that speed. No da." Said Chichiri

 _"A warrior who could pass through warded barriers."_ Thought Nakago

Chichiri started to chant once more. The monk disappeared from the door and arrived at kagome side and put miaka down next to him and laid kagome head in his lap he loved the shikon miko for the longest time. He used some of the barrier from what was about to happen.

 ****KABOOM!****

Chichiri made the doors explode something he learned from kagome. When the smoke cleared nakago released yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see tamahome on the other side. Yui looked scared and worried and confused.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

"Don't worry lady Yui. There is still the barrier." Stated Nakago

Tamahome was angered by the state of miaka and how wounded kagome was. She was the worst out of the two of them her head was in chichiri lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. Enraged tamahome charged straight through the barrier. Kagome felt tamahome so she pushed some of her power to help him. Chichiri gasped as he felt what she was doninf it was a good idea.

 **"WHAT!"**

Tamahome shielded his face he felt suddenly stronger as if he was able to do something. He felt the surge of electricity singing his body but what ever power he was feeling he it was helping.

 **"DID YOU!"**

Tamahome suzaku symbol on his forehead glowed brightly with pink in it since kagome was pushing power into him. Every step he made earned him a bloody gash but it didn't stop him.

 **"DO TO!"**

Even his outer clothing was disintegrated. Explosing him more to the painful force. But miraculously with his screams and groans tamahome ran though destroying the bothersome barrier with the help he didn't know he had.

 **"MIAKA! AND KAGOME!"**

Tamahome managed to land a powerful punch to nakago stomach. Making nakago fall to his knee;s in pain. Tui and nakaho couldn't believe their eyes tamahome was able to reach the barrier to the shrine of seiryuu. Yui felt a pan of hurt and jealousy.

 _"Tamahome made it though the barrier because of his love for miaka. Its all for miaka isn't it?"_ Thought Yui bitterly.

Yui bitterness grew tenfold from this stunt. Knowledge that tamahome truly did love her ex-best friend. From what she didn't know that kagome helped him get through the barrier. Tamahome rushed over to his friends.

"Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

Kagome finally stirred and once again conscious she winked at tamahome to let him know it was her that helped him. He sent her a thankful smile. She stood up shakily and looked at yui sadly. Yui who looked at her with a sad smile. Kagome clenched her teeth and her fist at her sides before letting her tears fall.

"I'm so sorry Yui." Whispered Kagome

Kagome took a step facing nakago and yui. Chichiri and tamahome looked at her as if she finally went bonkers. She may as well be with all the crap she had gone through. Kagome heart was being ripped into two.

"Tamahome! Chichiri! Go into that hat of yours and take miaka! I'll fallow after you!" Ordered Kagome

Kagome looked over her shoulder with a sad smile of her own. Tamahome didn't want to leave her here neither did chichiri. Kagome smiled at them it was a sad smile they never seen on her before.

"I promise." Said Kagome

"Are you crazy lets get going!" Shouted Tamahome

Chichiri only who was listening and had activated his magical hat. And gave it over to tamahome he knew by the command in kagome voice that this was what she wanted them to do.

"Go on now me and Kagome gots pretty boy occupied. No da!" Said Chichiri

Nakago unleashed another energy blast which kagome only back handed it to the side. All of them in the room could feel her energy seep out of her body. She was flowing pink and her power was rising by the minute. Her eyes where turning red. The whole room turned icy cold. Her eyes held a terrifyingly gleam in them. She looked just like she did on the final day and battle of naraku. Just like when she is faced with hard situations, tamahome looked at yui behind tamahome

"We're leaving! Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome outstretched his hand to yui. He was hoping she would take his hand for miaka sake she would be broken if she did stay here and become their enemy willingly.

"Come on!" Yelled Tamahome

Yui almost took his hand to leave all this behind to accept miaka back. But nakago made her remembered why she was doing this out of revenge for her former best friend.

"No priestess!" Hissed Nakago

Nakago sent another wave towars tamahome. Kagome flashed in front of his since she was the closest. She took the attack into her as she screamed. Tamahome gasped she saved him and miaka once again.

 **"GO NOW THIS IS A ORDER FROM YOUR EMPRESS AND YOUR ALPHA FEMALE!"** Roared Kagome

Tamahome gulped he never heard kagome ever command before and it was freaking hot and creepy. And he knew he had no choice in the matter in listing to the command if he didn't he knew it would be painful for him.

"I promise you I'll come back for you Yui." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka disappeared into the hat. Chichiri looked back at kagome. She only arched a brow at why he was still there she wasn't doing this for the good of her health didn't he hear the command.

"Your turn, no da," said Chichiri

"Go I shall be fine." Ordered Kagome

Something in her voice made him cringe in fear and turned on. But he obeyed her against his better judgement. Just as soon as he was completely gone. Kagome sent a fire ball towards the hat destroying it. Just to make sure that no one fallows them. Looking back at yui and nakago. Kagome cursed before she clutched the jewel around her neck that started glowing blinding pink light again and disappeared

* * *

 _Meanwhile Nakago and Yui_

Nakago felt heart broken from the loss of kagome but he had to mope around later about it. Nakago sighed and bowed deeply and apologized to the annoying priestess that he had to deal with.

"Sorry to have let them escape. Lady yui. I did not anticipate for them to break through the barrier." Said Nakago

Yui walked away feeling loss of kagome. But then again she wanted to go after her and bring her back, but she had a husband back at konan and she didn't want to take her happiness and joy away.

"It's all right. They wont fall easy. And what fin would be in that? Its to bad that kagome didn't stay though,." Said Yui

"I have a feeling that se will be ours in due time." Said Nakago

Yui didn't like the sound of what nakago had said. He will not use kagome like she was some kind of tool she dealt with that enough from inuyasha and naraku. She will not let her warrior do that to her.

"Remember Nakago I still disapprove of using Kagome and I will not allow you to harm her again," hissed Yui

Nakago rolled his eyes and fallowed yui so she would be able to rest before she is taken to the emperor to get all the information that she needed for her to become the priestess of seiryuu.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome had healed herself pretty quick. She had used her anger to fuel her energy. Some of it went to her healing ability. And the excess power had obeyed her will and transported her to one of the villages at the boarder. With still some about of energy govering around her. Kagome made her way towards the chaos and true enough to what nakago had said kuto men all dressed in balc and were fighting konan soldiers. There were still villagers caught in the middle of the fued. Kagome ran to a burning hut a woman and a man and three children were sobbing and crying about a baby.

"My babies!"

Kagome didn't wait for permission she just dived right in the flaming house. The wooden floor and walls were all on fire and hoped that the babies survived all this smoke. Kagome ducked under the smoke and breathed shallowly trying not to inhale too much smoke she narrowed her eyes and crawled gingerly in the house searching for the children. The smoke made her eyes water and her throat itch. Just when she was about to faint. She spotted a broken down crib and two bundles resting unmoving on it. Kagome stood ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib. And knelt down beside the bundles. She carefully removed the cloth to see if they where the babies. Kagome smiled when she knew it was them. She quickly rewrapped them and sprinted carefully outside of the hut. The weeping family saw her emerge from the smoke filled house and came right beside her. The babies were unmoving and the mother and the other children let out a pained cry to see that their little angels did not survive the smoke. Kagomes heart went out to them.

 _"I must do something."_ Thought Kagome

Kagome felt the jewel around her neck do something to these babies. As if answering its masters prayers. The babies were enveloped in a soft pink light before their healthy cried could be heard. Kagome could've jumped for joy but she didn't. she handed the babies back over to their parents.

"How could we ever repay you?"

"Wait and hide outside of this village and take every survivor wiith you. Make sure you do not get caught and wait for me. I'll come back for you all." Ordered Kagome

They nodded and did as they were told. Kagome saw them as they helped a older couple to get to safety. Kagome avada ever soldier that she saw who tried to get into their way. The curses that once where banned now where legal after the fall of voldermort. Kagome went deeper into the battlefield, unsen and saught out other people and avada every kuto soldier as she went by. She gathered them all and gav the same instrictions. She cleared the path and well before going into the battle herself,

* * *

 _Meanwhile 5 hours later_

Kagome came out of the village with a good number of konan soldiers and many horses. She took from the kuto men that she killed. They headed to where a huge group of thankful citizens were waiting faithfully for them. Kagome gave them the horses and her next orders.

"The survivors of this village will ride swiftly to the konan capital you will only stop when the children and the elderly are in need of food and or other important matters. When you buy food. You will continue on your way and do not stop. When you reach the capital tell them that the shikon miko your empress lady kagome sent you and that you are to be treated in the palace until I return. Seek out my husband the emperor hotohori and tell him that I sent you. He will see to your needs. Ten soldiers will be escorting you. The rest will be coming with me to the next village. Don't worry when the priestess of suzaku fulfills her duty. You;ll all be taken care of and we wont let anything happened to you." Ordered Kagome

They all nodded and cheered for her. And they left to do what they where ordered to do. Kagome had regained most of her power while walking with the other soldiers towards the next village. She had automatically headed herself and the soldiers. They looked at their empress with admiration and respect. As she lead them through their mission. If she had not shown up not even half of them would have survived. Kagome requested new clothing. She now wore tight black pants and boots up to her knees. She had a red shirt on that was one of the soldiers extra one she trandfigured to her size her stomach showed with the royal crest of konan on it. She had tied her hair up and requested some weaponry. Kagome did the same thing with the next village avadaed or staped the kuto men to death. She would tell them to head to the capotal and she would send her last batch of soldiers with them and let the new ones replaced them so as to avoid the soldiers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later_

They had been at this for two days now and she had already reached the last village. Tamahomes home town and she was there to save his family who is also her family she didn't see dobby didn't waste no time to go and find her friends home. She saw it was burned down to the ground and panic took over her. She searched and killed for his family. Then she came acrossed the village square a group of people were being held as captives there she saw tamahome father about to be hanging while his siblings were huddled together with some other children weeping kagome heart wrenched at the sighe. She had briskly sprinted to the man in black about to pull the lever that will end the life of tamahome father. She kicked the jackass and cut tamahome father down and put him over her shoulder. She avada the man in black before she leaped off the platform with all her might, everyone watched in awe as kagome gently laid tamahome sick father near his children while avadaing the soldiers. Kagome made their path a safe one before instructing two able bodied men to assist tamahome father who looked at her with tearful eyes. The children hugged her legs before they too went off they had promised to meet back in the capital and she smiled at them. Before she headed back into the battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Kagome looked at the carnage of the invasion left she and the konan soldiers had managed to drive and kill kuto forces away and they started shouting in joy. The even lifted up kagome who laughed with htem but told them to put her down. When they were on their way to the capital themselves an arrow had struck kagome in the spider mark making her scream in pain as two more hit her. She made a arrow out of her miko energy and killed the bastard and she fell off her horse. As a group of soldiers rushed over to the shikon miko and their empress.

 **"THE EMPRESS HAD BEEN POISONED!"**

 **"QUICKLY RIDE TO THE CAPITAL AND INFORM HIS HIGHNESS!"  
**

 **"TAKE HER TO THE PALACE HEALER NOW!"**

Kagome felt like she was going to pass out. She felt her blood run out of her as the soldiers ripped the arrows out of her and wrapped the wound with something. She felt someone put her in front of him and took off as she passed out.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Miaka woke up and when her vision came to she saw someone hovering over her. When she realized it was a very nude tamahome hovering over her so one thing came to her mind. She pulled out spike brass knuckles from nowhere before she beat the crap out of tamahome.

 **"YOUR FILTHY NO GOOD PERVERT!"** Yelled Miaka

After a few more punchs for good measure. Miaka stopped and looked around and wondered where in the world they where at. It seemed they where not in kuto no more while tamahome was shaking at the edge of the bed since he fell over.

"Where are we?" Asked Miaka

 _"I felt better when I first woke up."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome pulled himself up and looked around wondering where chichiri took them to. He wondered if kagome makde it here safely as well. His nose stopped bleeding as well so that was a good thing.

"I wonder where Chichiri and Kagome are at?" Asked Tamahome

"Why are we both in a bed nude?" Asked Miaka

Miaka looked down at her nude body and wondered who idea this was. Tamahome waa about to answer here suddenly miaka clutched the sheets to her face with her eyes tight shut the memory of yui pulling her hair invaded her mind.

"Miaka what's wrong?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome voice drowned out as miaka mind went back to the time when she was in the shrine of seiryuu with yui and how angry she was at her and she didn't even know why.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Well of course you don't. how could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here? You tircked me didn't you. You didn't come back here for me! You came back because if tamahome so he could fuck you like the little whore you are! You had it easy the first time for me it was just the opposite! You had someone who cared about you this whole time you had kagome and tamahome. And I had no one!" Cired yui_

 _"Let me tell you something miaka. I love tamahome and kagome more than you! And now I am going to take him for myself! You can rot in here like a corps you are for all I care!" Cried yui_

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Miaka was caught off guard when tamahome had embraced her and kissed the top of her head to show her that he was there for her. He wanted to let her know that she wasloved and he loved her deeply.

"It was yui? Don't worry miaka we'll get her back. I promise you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome spoke comfortingly to miaka. Miaka closed her eyes shut she was afraied to let her own tears fall. She had to let her love go for the sake of her and yui friendship.

 _"Your wrong tamahome, yui chose to stay there. She chose to be our enemy,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka removed herself from the tamahome and abruptly announced something so stupid kagome would beat the crap out of her for doing she sacrificed herself to get them to safety.

"I'm going back to Kuto." Said Miaka

Miaka had determination laced her voice. As she put on a strong face she will find out about what had happened to yui. And she will not give up until she found out what had happened to her to make her hate her.

 _"I have to find out why yui is mad at me. She couldn't be that mad if it was over tamahome. Could she?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka tried to wrap the sheet around her when tamahome pulled back the sheet, he wondered if she forgotten with her thought of getting killed that they where both nude and one sheet.

"Woah there sweetheart. Have it escaped your notice. But we are both nude! What happened if a gay guy finds me nice and wish to make love to me!" Growled Tamahome

Miaka wasn't going to take his crap right now so the two of them started to play a game of tug of war with the sheet. To see who will win miaka was determined to go back to kuto.

" I need to go so take one for the team!" Growled Miaka

They continued to argue over the sheet and fight over it not even realize they where being watched from people who had healed them and one person who came back from the dead,

 **"SILENCE!"** Roared inu no taisho and byakko

Miaka and tamahome calmed down to see two men next to chichiri and master roshi along with taiitskun who lookd like she was about to beat them sencless with her staff.

"Taiitsukun? So we must be in my. Taikyoku." Said Miaka

Miaka looked around once more she realized that the place did have some pink bubbles floating in the side and that the room looked like they were on a cloud or something.

"You haven't been here in a while my impetuous ones, chichiri came here unexpectedly with you two unconscious. We had to heal your wounds." Said Taiitskun

Chichiri and byakko handed their clothing back over to them and left so they where able to get dressed and a nyan-nyan would escort them to the room with the giant mirror that would help her find out what happened to yui,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They had all been gathered in another room with a giant mirror. The old sage and her mate lookd them over and wondred if she even should do this but it would be best for them to see it this way.

"I have a much better way than running back into danger annoying one." Said Taiitskun

Everyone finally realized the giant mirror in the room. And wondered what it would do for them to find about yui. Taiitskun cleared her throat so she would be able to explain,

"This mirror here shows me what happened to the girl named yui three months ago." Ordered Taiitsukun

The mirror shone brightly and a confused yui appeared. The blonde girl was walking around the streets and though some alleyways. It was obvious that the girl was looking for miaka and kagome and in doing so she had wandered into the ghetto of kuto. They all watched as yui walked through the alleys when.

"Hey look it's a chick."

"Yeah her clothing look all weared."

"But that's all right come here baby well give you a good time."

Yui's eyes widen if fear and she took off and ran as fast as her legs could until she was tackled to the ground by one of the males and punched her face hard enough to make her bleed.

"She's to noisy."

They slapped yui again and ripped all her clothing off and they roughly assaulted her. Gripping her brest and fingered her pussy. When they found out tha she was still a virgin they would sell her eith it in tact,.as they took turned with her fucking her in the ass and making her suck them off.

 **"MIAKA HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ME!"** Cired Yui

Miaka and everyone in the room was in shock taiitskun turned off the mirror before nakago came in they would of seen who had saved her from her fate that was happening to her.

"Oh my god I never realized. That's why she tried to kill herself just like kagome had." Cired Miaka

Miaka a wreck as she collapsed on the floor and cried her heart out. She never thought that something could happen like that to her best friend then again look at kagome but she is more or less family.

"Taiitsukun?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

"What?" Snapped Taiitsukun

"Where is kagome? Wasn't she with you guys?" Asked Nyan-Nyan

Taiitskun wondered where her grandchild was and wondered if she would be able to see through the mirror. As she commanded the mirror to show her where kagome was she was doing this for watched kagome rushed into a burning house. She came back out later with two dead babies and revived them. They saw as she found other people and helped the konan soldiers fight off the kuto men like the warrior and empress she was. They watched as she travelled from village to village saving people and driving and killing kuto men. They watched as kagome came and recused tamahome father. Tamahome let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had on been holding. They saw how she bravely fought before she was shot in the back three times with poisoned arrows. They heard the guards around her shout that she had been poisoned and took her back to the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui and nakago stood in front of the emperor as she told him that she was going to be the priestess of seiryuu. While he explained what she needed to do and how she was to do this,

"It's good to hear that you have agreed to become the priestess of seiryuu. Its my wish that you gather the rest of the seiryuu seven and summon seiryuu before konan does the same with suzaku. Though it's a shame that the shikon miko is not here though. The suzaku miko had managed to escape. Oh well I'll let their fates rest on you,"

"I will deal with her. And kagome shall join us soon enough." Said Yui

"Very well."

Yui turned on her heel and left she lied about kagome only to save her ass. As nakago wondered what she was thinking then again he didn't really as she slammed her chamber doors so she could be alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Chichiri_

Tamahome was worried sick for the girl inside of the room. The one he loved above all else was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it. Both her friends well one more or less is like family to he are suffering and she blamed herself. Chichiri looked over to his friend. And so did inu no taisho and byakko. Tamahome turned to see a butt ass nude taiitskun floating above him.

 **"AHHHHHHHH THE HORROR ITS NUDE! MY EYES IM BLIND!"** screamed Tamahome

Tamahome jumped on chichiri and clung to him while inu no taiso and byakko was in the corner shaking and wanted to scratch their eyes out from what they where seeing they where all relieved to see her clothing back on.

"I guess after three years of this kind if jokes in used to this," said Chichiri

"I'll go see Miaka you big babies." Said Taiitskun

Taiitsukun floated past the crying males and the confused she high five roshi her mate and entered miaka chamber to knock some sense into her. For kami sakes her own grand child in suffering.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka was beating herself up over all this with yui and to kagome the suffered so much and had to deal with so much. And she was nothing to stop it she was the daughter of goku and her powers where sealed. When she lookd over to see taiitskun she nearly jumped but she recovered quickly,

"Miaka you took off your uniform back home didn't you?" Asked Taiitsukun

"You mean to tell me that when I changed my clothing my connection to yui was cut off?" Asked Miaka

Taiitskun only nodded to the answer the portal only obeys the ones who are loyal to kagome and yui is not one of them . so she was not to know about it sicne she was on the side of nakago,

"That is correct. Its not your faught but merely lady yui;s misfortune." Said Taiitskun

"No I can't just write that off as bad luck. And what about kagome." Cried Miaka

Taiitsukun sighed her grandchild had known that midorko was her daughter and that kagome was hers who was reborn into the world she lived in now. And her father was a warrior she knew this for a while now.

"No what my grandchild delt with in the past was different to what lady yui had deal with. But be thankful that she took off the uniform what was left of it. But I want to show you something," said Taiitskun

In a flash miaka then found herself floating in midair at first she tried to struggle to keep herself up fromf falling but she noticed that she was merely flating and overlooking the whole capital of konan. Deciding to do something she wanted to do,

 **"SUPER GIRL!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka did the complete pose in all. But she sighed in relief that was out of the way. She needed to learn how to fly one day so she could do that more or less often it would be fun.

"Got that out of your system?" Asked Taitsukun

Miaka nodded with a happy smiled that made her feel better. While taiitsukun face palmed she wanted to smack this girl to make some brains in her head even though her father had none so that answered that.

"Looked below you." Ordered Taiitskun

Doing what she said she saw hotohori sitting with jasper and sesshomaru. Hotohori looked like he had seemed better days as if he haven't slept her eaten since they had left to this trip.

"Your highness. Please get some rest. You haven't eaten or slept a decent meal in days." Said Nuriko

"My and my kagomes kingdom is being attacked and I cannot help but worry about my wife and miaka. It is really a miracle that there were so many survivors from the villages in the border. I was so sure that we would've lost hald the army and almost no survivors." Said Hotohori

Miaka cringed at what he had said he didn't know that kagome was the one who saved them all, and he must not know that she was poisoned either. Sesshomaru looked like he had a idea who had done all the saving.

"Don't worry sire. Tamahome and chichiri went with them. They'll be back in no time." Said Nuriko

"Hm. I'm sure your right knowing miaka she'll be bright and cheerful and hungry as ever, as for my kagome," said Hotohori

Hotohori was cut off by a soldier bowing to him as he caught his breath from the run he did. And there was an explosion it must have been vegeta and he was pissed off about something,.

"Your majesty come quickly. Her highness lady kagome! She been poisoned!"

Hotohori was immediately on his feet and fallowed the soldier to his and kagomes courters he couldn't believe the words until he seen his wife for himself. Maybe that's why vegeta blew up the gravity chamber.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and Kagome_

Hotohori had heard the news and was horrified he now knew why vegeta did what he had done. He ordered the soldier to take him to his wife at once. He practically rushed down the halls of his and his kagome palace. It seemed that marcus mated with houki so he was happy but this was no time. When he reached his and his kagome room. He wasted no time the sight struck him like a blade ever could. His wife was on the bed panting and shivering her two sons well his as well clung to her as if she would disappear draco and tamaki where the two acted that way. She wore a red silk kimono knowing that her mother was the one to put it on her. As she watched her mother and his mother inlaw draw blood from her and inject something into her while severus run around and gathered the thing for the lab they had one of the rooms. Hotohori neared his wife as his mother In law and father in law dragged both of the boys out of the room. He brushed her face with the back of his hand. His eyes went cold at the high temperature of his wife . the thought of someone harming what was his made him want to go and do what his father in law had done. He glared at the soldier who lead him back to their chamber.

"Report at once." Ordered Hotohori

The soldier stiffed he nearly pissed himself from the anger that was coming off their emperor. Decided not to be the next one of vegeta beat up buddies in dealing with the training.

"Her highness appeared while a village was being seized by kuto army. She had helped the villagers escape and also fought alongside us konan men. She had been instructing us to save the villagers and get them to the capital. She had managed to kill with a flick of her wrist and drive out the kuto army. When she finished with the last village an assassin shot her with three highly poisoned arrows. She had killed the assassin but has barely regained consciousness since."

Hotohori ran his fingers through his wifes silky soft hair. He know knew who had saved the kingdom and he would be ever so grateful to suzaku for giving him his wish and a family but now she is suffering.

"Tell the servants and house elves to provide adequate food and shelter for the villagers. You may leave us now." Ordered Hotohori

The man left in a flash while he could. Hotohori sat down next to his wife in front of hem. She was the reason why a lot of people survived. She really is a angel to them all. He stroked hr check and kissed her gently.

"Hello dearest." Rasped Kagome

Hotohori frowned she should not be talking she should be resting. Even her voice was hoarse. It must have been from ordering people so much,. He didn't want her to get up he wanted her to rest,

"You should rest my love." Said Hotohori

"How many damn times I have to tell you that I can't heal myself." Growled Kagome

Hotohori huffed as he took her into his arms and laid down with her. He knew she fell back to sleep after that. He wanted her to rest more as his own sleep took over him that she was there in his arms.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Miaka. Tamahome and chichiri along with inu no tasho and byakko walked towards the gate of the palace, while they were at it they had seen a huge crowd of people in capsule houses with house elves left and right they must of called more in. they where playing games and also used to brooms playing games wizards play. It seemed that kagome had ignited hope their hope. She was the one who made this all possible for them all. For that miaka was set on confronting her current problem as the priestess of suzaku. She will help yui like kagome she will also do her duty and like her father and family. Tamahome was shocked to see four familiar faces run towards him,.

 **"BIG BROTHER!"**

They all clung to his legs and laughed around him. Overcoming from his own shock. Tamahome knelt down and enveloped them all in a brother hug to let them know he was there and alive.

"Chuei! Yuiren! Gyokuran! Shunkei! Are you all right!" Chirped Tamahome

"Kagome saved us all!" Chirped Gyokuran

Gyokuran was running around tamahome with a lot of joy. Tamahome only could smile at the joy on his siblings face. He loved them so much and he was forever in kagome debt for what she had done for him.

"Kagome help us so much! You should've seen her! She was soooo cool!"

Tamahome only laughed at what they had said. And he had to admit somewhat from seeing her do what she did was cool enough for him he never knew someone who would stick their neck out for him before.

"I hate to say this I thinkthe day I would call her cool is the day she overruns hell by her.. but then again they said hell is run by two gay guys so I wouldn't know." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome never heard this much laughter even since he can remember. Chuei tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. It seemed he wanted to tell him something or take him to his father.

"Father will wish to see you." Said Chuei.

Tamahome only nodded he saw the scene on the mirror where his father was almost killed. He made a mental note to thank kagome later. Tamahome was led away by his siblings as miaka, chichiri and inu no taisho and byakko watched after them. Miaka had never seen tamahome so lively befreo. Not even when they were bickering.

"She changed everything you know." Commented Chichiri

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Chichiri removed his mas and looked at miaka the god and the old demon lord who adopted kagome as his own. He knew that kagome was special once he had heard her name the daughter of the creator of the shikon jewel and grandchild of the world.

"Kagome had changed things immensely. No da. She had made the victory of konan and evened out the scales between capitals. She had brought hope to konan people as their empress. What are you gonna do? You should preserve it and fight for it. No da. You are after all the hope of this people." Said Chichiri

Miaka sighed and looked away and thought on what he had said, it was all true on what kagome had done. And something she was known to do she had the same way of thinking like her father.

"It had crossed my mind that I could let kagaome continue this saving and all. I wanted her to finish off kuto since she has the power to do so I have a seal on my own until I am ready to use it. If I had let her do what I wanted her to do so many people would lost their lives. And believe me kagome is known to make massive explosions something her father teached her. All I wanted was to go back with yui to our own world then my mother would be mad at me for holding up what I was meant to do.i seem forget that kagome is also from there and here. Kagome and everyone fits in so much its hard to believe that they came from another world or planet. Heck the genyu force even fits in here and they are odd ball and zarbon as well,." Said Miaka

Miaka let her bangs cover her eyes for a moment before looking at chichiri and the old demon lord and the god. It seemed they where listening to her closely some of what she had said they disapproved of.

"Them I noticed how selfish I was. Kagome is risking her life all the time just to keep these people alive and keep their hope strong. She is willing to leave everything for her husband and soul mate. Plus she could return at any time since she solved the riddle. She does this all to help me and so does everyone else my family and friends. The one who always thought of herself instead of what she needed to do. I have always run away from a hard decision and that's why I had the seal on my powers I never like the training it was to hard. But kagome had been doing it since she was 4. I could never sacrifice as much as she has and what my friends and family has. Even if I sacrificed half as much she and my family and friends had that would satisfy me for a lifetime." Said Miaka

Miaka smiled and continued on towards the palace with a rather proud chichiri trailing behind her and inu no taisho along with byakko. Tamahome then came running to catch up with them before they entered the palace.

 **"HEY WAIT UP GUY'S!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka and the others stopped but did not turn. When she was at taiitsukuns palace she decided that to save yui and to befriend her once more, she must learn to let go of tamahome for the both of their sakes. She must learn that their friendship is much more precius than him. She had been avoiding him like he was the plague.

"Damn kagome is really something. She had my father treated by her mother, alon with someone named Carlisle and also severus. He started to regain strength to walk. Dobby was sent to find severus to get meds for him when the attack happened." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome was happy that his family was getting the best help out there. Chichiri along with inu no taisho and byakko and miaka merely nodded to show she was listening to what he had said,

"That is good news. You should thank aunty and severus and Carlisle once you see them." Said Miaka

Miaka started walking on wards again. Chichiri and the other tow only fallowed feeling a awkward being with a confused tamahome right now. Tamahome but his tongue to keep from shouting. He was already friestrated as it I and she had been avoiding him. Their relationship was taking a very dangerous turn. He had to talk to miaka later on to clear up the fog between them as he fallowed behind them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

When they entered they were expecting hotohori to be greeting them. But they where surprised to meet up with aro and caius reading a book. While Carlisle was playing chest with jasper. While rose and bella was playing on the computer since they knew a spell bella made to make things like that work with out power.

"Oh your back! Kagome and hotohori are sleeping now. You will have to wait to see them later." Said Aro

Chichiri looked at the vampire king and it was his first vampire it seemed that the other two was wondering around the palace once they found the people to meet up with them. Miaka yanked her arm out of tamahomes hand only to have chichiri shuffle over to the two playing chest.

 **"OH MIAKA!"** Cheered Nuriko

Nuriko ran into the throne room waving his hands in the air with enthusiasm that made miaka just run up to meet the overly dramatic drag queen who they clasped hands and jumped up and down.

"Gay as ever I see nuriko!" Chirped Miaka

"And your as dumb as ever Miaka!" Chirped Nuriko

After another fit of mindless giggles and hopping up and down. Everyone wondered what in the world those two where smoking vegeta even walked in with genyu and arched a brow out them. Nuriko led miaka out of the room.

"So did you meet up with your friend?" Asked Nuriko

"Well that was kinda of a long story." Chirped Nuriko

Their voiced trained off as they left. Tamahome was left there with everyone watching him waiting for him to blow up since he was fuming like their was tomorrow they wondered what in the world had happened.

" **OF ALL THAT IS FUCKING HOLELY!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome stomped out of the room while everyone watched him and wondered still what had happened to the two while they where in kuto. Vegeta shrugged and left to go and train more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and Hotohori_

Hotohori was the first to wake up he kissed his wifes neck to feel her that she was there. When she stirred and yawned she didn't as she kissed her husband and mate. She got a idea they could watch a movie. As she hopped up and put a movie in for them hellraiser 2, everyone filed into their room well the ones who wanted to watch it and sat down. Within the good part kagome jumped up and did everyone else hotohori was looking around as well.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked Hotohori

"There is a intruder and they mean business lets go everyone lets beat us down a kuto bastard!" Ordered Kagome

Everyone cheered and fallowed her down the halls of the palace chichiri joined in as did a few others while wanting to get a piece of the kuto pig and teach them a lesion on who they where fucking with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Nuriko was about to go to sleep this was a day that was rather exhausting and he was pretty beat. Slipping into his night gown he walked down his bed. Just as he was about to get all comfy he heard marching down the halls and went out to see kagome and some of the others ready to beat someones ass.

"Why what's up everyone why are you looking like your about to smash someones face in?" asked Nuriko

"Well there is a unwanted person in the palace and it is in the room with miaka. And there was someone else in there as well." Said Zarbon

Nuriko shrugged and joined into the group of pissed off people she wants in on this one. They wondered who else was in the room with maiak at this time of the night once they had gotten there vegeta and goku kicked the doors in only to see tamahome on top of miaka. Goku was gawking at his only daughter with tamahome on top of her.

" **LOOK KAKAROTS BRAT IS TRYING TO MATE!"** Laughed Vegeta

Tamahome blushed deeply and wondered why in the world they where in here at this time of not, and it seemed it was him they where wondering but then again it seemed that she pushed him off her.

"Be careful the two of you there is something evil in this room." Ordered Kagome

Miaka and tamagome were startled by the sudden opening of the door and being caught in the position they where in. they looked to see hotohori standing next to hotohori. Nuriko who was looking around the room. Until they heard something chuckle darkly.

 **"KUKUKU!"**

Miaka clutched to tamahomes arm from the darkness in that laugher as growls and hisses around the room. Jasper had to be dragged out of the room from the feeling of everyones anger was affection him.

"Who the hell are you!" Demanded Vegeta

"I'm an agent of kuto. My master sends his regards to the shikon miko the empress of this capital for successfully forcing and killing our men and sending the remaining back from your borders with their tail's between their legs. But how ever we still have an advantage in this situation."

Vegeta growled how dare they harm of of his princess's. that was his daughter one thing that you never do is fuck with the sayein prince brats that his a mega no no on their part.

"What are you talking about you bastard!" Growled Trunks.

"It's common knowledge that your military forces are weaker than ours no matter how much the empress power is. We shall continue to attack your villiages. And in addition we also have poisoned her as well. We hold her life in our hands."

Everyone looked at kagome as she was surrounded by electric energy. Vegeta smirked that was his brat for you bulla was the same way. She let out a pained cry as she colllasped on her knee's. vegeta and miaka rushed to her side.

 **"KAGOME!"** Cried Miaka

 **"BRAT!"** Cried Vegeta

Hotohori knelt next to his father in law and miaka, he took his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. It seemed that they did have the upper hand and so did they and they would never find out either.

"She was poisoned by three arrows from a kuto spy when she went to save the villagers at the border." Said Hotohori

"What do you want!" Hissed Bulma

Bulma wanted to murder and then bring him back. The disembodied voice spoke up again digging his grave even deeper than it already was. He was pissing the wrong people off in the this room.

"If you send one of the suzaku warriors the one named tamahome to kuto tonight at midnight. We will spare her life."

Miaka gripped onto her fathers arm harder and looked at tamahome in horror. She didn't want him to go. She knew she was being selfish but she loved tamahome and didn't want to loose him.

"Send you to kuto?" Asked Tamaki

"Send him to kuto and we will not end her life."

Everyone looked saddened at the optiones and some of them wanted to kill this person who was forcing them to do this. Plus they where already been pissed off for the dick move they did,

"I love tamahome more than you do. I'm going to take him for myself." Cried Yui

Miaka had yuis voice echoed into her mind over and over again she knew that yui would never harm kagome like this so it had to be nakago to order this to happen to kagome to get her on their side.

"He's up in the ceiling." Said Piccolo.

Everyone looked up and seen the spy made himself know. He was wearing the typical black attire and the same cruel look in his eyes. Everyone snorted they all looked the damn same in kuto

"Why do all you filthy morons wear black its sickening." Said Zarbon.

The spy immediately spred out of the room nuriko rushed after him since he was the closest to the exit. He tried his best to catch him while snapping a piece of the railing off the palace siding.

 **"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Nuriko threw the railing at the escaping agent. He missed and the railing crashed into the wall making a nice hole there. Nuriko started to act all innocent while wiggling his butt to make him look cute

"Oh dear how awful! He broke the palace wall!" Cried Nuriko

Tamahome popped next to the over dramatic drag queen who was trying to cover him tracks and blaim it on the spy. But it was him who made the hole in the wall. As he punched him in the head.

"You broke the wall you overly dramatic drag queen!" Growled Tamahome

Kagome breathed in deeply to stop the pain after she took the pain potion severus handed to her. While tamahome and nuriko went back into the room. It while severus used magic to fix the wall.

"The bastard got away." Hissed Vegeta

Miaka looked at tamahome with worry. She was still clinging to her father who was looking at the guy who stole his little girls heart if he even thinks about doing what they had asked there will be a long line to beat his ass.

"What do they want me for?" Asked Tamahime

"Probably lessen our odds against them in which we still have the upper hand in the power department." Said Piccolo

Piccolo sighed and wondered if the stupid moron would sign his own death warrant with them all even with kagome and that is a horror in its self. And the line of them to beat the respective crap out of them.

"They have their reasons. Tamahome don't you dare think of leaving. I can take care of myself." Said Kagome

"But you cant even walk properly." Cried Tamahome

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. And smirked darkly everyone looked at tamahome as if they where saying you done it now. And you better listen or your life will be hell.

 ***BONK!* *YANK!* *BONK!***

 **"AT LEAST I CAN STILL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU BASTARD!"** Yelled Kagome

Kagome kept beating him in the heat and punching him. Tamahome winced each time even when she was poisoned she was deadly as ever. While vegeta was dabbing at his eyes with fatherly pride.

"I haven't been so proud to be a father." Cried Vegeta

Tamahome rubbed his head while glaring at her for beating the crap out of him. While kagome looked at him in the eye to make sure he had gotten the point accrossed it seemed tamaki and her other kids who where in the room smirked,

"What the hell was that for?" Cried Tamahome

"For underestimating me. And if you plan on leaving you will not like what will come for you and let me tell you that is will be extremely unpleasant and painful. You will be signing your own death warrant wiith everyone in this room. And mind you that nearly almost everyone in this room is able to read minds." Said Kagome

Hotohori smirked his wife was a spit fire and he loved that. It seemed that the potions kicked in to make his wife more comfortable to move like she was. He was glade to see she was able to distract them from the issue at hand.

"In any case don't think about it. We shall find another solution." Said Stein.

After saying that they all left to go to their repective chambers before kagome left in hotohori arms. She turned and pointed a finger at him with the darkest look that she could muster to make him miss his pants as they all left.

"And tamahome don't think about deflowering my daughter. You better wait for that for a while unless you have my wife use a rusty carving knife to remove your manly bits. Well that's enough for now had a nice night." Said Goku

Tamahome sighed when everyone was out of the room. Tamahome finally snapped out of his own shock , miaka looked at him and glared at him with a look her mother give her father when she boots him out of the room.

"I don't want you to go no where." Said Miaka

Tamahome lifted his hands and placed them over her shoulders to make her understand that he was not going no where. Even though he was leaving once she is asleep but she will not know that until the morning.

"Do you trust me?" Asked Tamahome

"Yes I do." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome smiled even though he felt guilty at what he was about to do. Then again he would be dead once they get their hands on him so what the hell he might as well go there either way he was going to end up dead. Plus he noticed that alice placed a envelope into his pocket addressed to nakago in kagomes hands writing she must of saw him go.

"Then go to sleep. I won't be going anywhere." Said Tamahome

Miaka climbed into bed and tucked herself in bed while keeping a death grip on tamahome arm. She was making sure he was not going no where and will be staying right next to her all night.

"I'm watching you buster." Growled Miaka

Tamahome sweat dropped from what she was doing he thought she trusted him. But then again she shouldn't since he was going to betray her trust and go to kuto and hand himself over to them.

"I thought you trusted me." Joked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her only to find that she was fast asleep. The steady movements of her chest were proof of that. His eyes stayed glues to her face in thought. Tamahome pondered on the matter at hand. Kagome had saved them this time but in her current state she cant afford to do so again. It was true that scout said that their military was greater than konan's. but it seemed that they did have a upper hand against them. What will they do if they decided to attack again. What will they do if they kill kagome? Even though a lot of murderous people. Surrendering himself to kuto is nothing compared to everyint kagome had done its actually a small price to pay,. And once with his life that is he will be everyone bitch in this place. Closing his eyes he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Signing his own death warrant. So he stood up only to face plant the floor. He got up and looked at his leg. He saw miaka clutching it tightly. Sighing he gently placed a kiss on her forehead and left in the dead of night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Hotohori woke up with his beloved wife in his arms. he kissed her neck to show her that he was awake. As he ran figers through her silky hair. As she finally woke up and smiled up at him and kissed him.

"Morning to you to my love." Said Hotohori

Kagome was about to reply to that until her son ran into the room looked like something had happened. As Edward came in from behind him, now she wondered what the hell os going on until she heard someone.

 **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"**

Kagoem hissed as she flashed out of the room to go and find her sisterly friend knowing that the whole palace was awake now and was trying to find out what the hell was going on. As she took miaka into her arms.

"Miaka whats wrong?" Asked Kagome

Miaka looked up at her sisterly friend as everyone came over to see what the hell was going on some of them where looking like they finished mating or something when they heard miaka scream out for tamahome.

"Tamahome he left this letter in one of my notebooks and I cant read it. And I can't find him no where. Oh kagome what am I going to do." Cried Miaka

Miaka shook kagomes shoulders as she sobbed. Until kagomes rob fell open as her breast was all out there to see. As chichiri was the only pervert in the hall since miroku and sango was busy doing something,

 **"BOOOOBIES NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

Chichiri grabbed kagomes breast as vegeta ran down the hall like a mad man and puched the perverted monk who dared to grope his daughter as hotohori wondered what the hell was going in.

 **"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS BREAST PERVERT!"** Yelled Vegeta

Chichiri was only looking like he was on cloud nine while he was pitching a mega tent in his paints. While hotohori punched him for what he had done. How dare he touch his wifes breast that was his hotothori took the letter from his wife and started to read while nuriko and piccolo looked over his shoulder to see what it was.

"What does it say?" Asked Rose

Hotohori handed the letter to nuriko and he took a deep breath tamahome had just gone and fuck himself for what he had just pulled he knew this was going to end badly for him if any of them got their hands on him even himself.

"He went to kuto to fulfill the bargain. Tamahome had asked miaka to gather the remaining suzaku seven in his absence. He will returned when she completes her duty. And signed his death warrant with everyone here, may suzaku rest his soul once we get our hands on him," said Hotohori

Miaka removed herself from kagome and looked at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to believe what he had told her, it cant be true he promised her that he wouldn't leave her like that and he would stay by her side.

"No that can't be right! You must of read it wrong! You will reread it right now!" Ordered Miaka

Goku and chichi came out when they heard their daughter be rude to the emperor who is now family to them since he is married to kagome she is like family with how close their families are.

"Miaka son stop this at once." Ordered Chichi

Miaka flinched at the tone her mother gave her knowing to listen to her mother when she has that tone. As she bowed her head in shame and shuffled off to her chambers wanting to be alone for the time being.

 **"TAMAHOME YOU JERK!"** Screamed Miaka

Everyone sighed as they went back to their chambers to get ready for the day or finish what they where about to do. They had a feeling to make a meeting on who was going on this trip this time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Horohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his hand. Obviously deep In though his wife left to go and have a meeting for something, until they came into their office as if they where about to leave.

"I just wanted you to know that we talked about Ii and this was what we decided that this was the best course of action. We've decided to go searching for the final warriors." Said Miaka

"Are you certain?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori pouted he wanted to go with his wife to be by her side. While the others who was going was behind them. Si he was going to let them go as he nodded and gave his permission. Kagome kissed him deeply and rushed out the door only to see that chichiri staying behind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was at a inn to rest up for a bit while goku was ordering for everyone since he and vegeta came along on this one. Along with genyu and zarbon they wanted to travel and help as well other than the training it seemed they had others to help out as well.

"We will have triple of everything on this menu thanks." Chirped Goku

Nuriko eye twitched at how miaka was acting and bad enough her father just ordered a shut load of food. Kagome stayed outside with the horses. They had reached this inn on their way and miaka or brothers and father compained that they where hungry.

"Look I know your depressed in all." Said Nuriko

"Oh Nuriko your so silly I'm not depressed." Chirped Miaka

Everyone even her own father and brothers gave her a look as if they where saying they where not believing her. While some of them where searching the areas to see what they could find out.

"Yeah right of course your are! Your probably worryingyour head off right now! But I don't see how eating solved anything." Growled Nuriko

Nuriko slammed his fist down on the table and snapped it in half, he gotten a little carried away fun lecturing miaka while everyone looked at the table and wondered why the hell he had to do that.

"Oh dear it seemed that they don't make them like they used to." Said Nuriko

Everyone moved to another table that they enlarged and started to talk again about this and that but sooner or later they will bring up about how miaka was hiding her emotions from them all and not open up.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Miaka and everyone was waiting for their food while nuriko continued to harp on miaka about how she was hiding her emotions hell orhimes mates was more or less better showing his emotions than miaka as well,.

"I told you Nuriko. I'm just fine." Said Miaka

"You say that but I'm not buying it. Even the empath is feeling it." Said Nuriko

Miaka only rolled her eyes but they dropped it when they food came. Nuriko was just preparing to eat his part only to find miaka her father and her siblings ate it before he even had a bite of it.

 **"YOU FAT PIGS YOU ATE EVRYONE PART TO!"** Yelled Nuriko

Miaka suddenly dropped her chop sticks and the plate she was holding to the floor as it crashed and clattered all over the place. While she clutched her stomach in pain from all the food she had ate,

"Miaka!" Cried Goten

Nurikos eyes went wide the amount they had pain for earlier must have caught the attention of the local bandits. He cursed as they all went in for an attack so miaka wouldn't get in any harm while she was still clutching her stomach. The one bandit was kicked vegeta into the wall raised a sword about to chip her into two.

 **"I WANT YOUR MONEY!"**

Miaka eyes went wide in horror and for a brief moment. She even wondered where kagome was. She wanted to scream as the man swung his sword. Thinking this was the end. But when a sword suddenly pieced the man killing him on the spot. It was hotohori with his sword still ready to strike if needed. After vegeta blasted the two remaining men goku and nuriko rushed over to miaka side to check on her.

"Whats is the matter with Miaka?" Asked Goten

She pigged out on half a dozen plates of food that seemed to have been poisoned im not even sure how her father and brothers are dealing with this since they ate as much food as miaka did, said nuriko

Goku and miaka siblings only bowed their heads in shame they just have a higher thing against poison. Then again their power normally battled against some kinds of poisons. Hotohori looked around for his wife and wondered where she was.

"Where is my Kagome?" Asked Hotohori

Vegeta wondered as well where his brat was. Sicne his other brats stayed behind to help out with the training with bulma. He hoped she was ok and not in some perverted bandits hands.

"Now that you think of it Kagome hasn't come back from checking on the horses yet. I wonder whats taking her." Said Kyoya

Kyoya had the capsule in his pocket for the house that was built for tamahomes family to have a new home and live the life they should be not in that hovel they had before.

"But I passed the stables on my way here there was no one there." Said Hotohori

"That's odd I'm sure she said she would check the horses." Said Genyu.

Miaka stomach dropped so did haruhi and ritsu their mother was other there somewhere maybe she passed out some place she was still poisoned after all. Hotohori worried about his wife.

"Oh dear no. what if those weren't the only bandits around. What if they kidnapped mama." Cried Haruhi

"Now lets try to calm down this is kagome after all. She would not be beaten down so easily. Maybe she just taking a walk or something." Said Nuriko

Vegeta shot the drag queen a look for what he had just said about his brat. His brat would not tel no one where she is going she would let them know before hand. He knows his brat well enough.

"Shut it you stupid queen! I know for a fact that my brat would not leave with out telling no one. I know my brat well." Growled Vegeta

"Indeed. And given the fact that she is poisoned . she will be an easy prey." Said Piccolo

Nuriko sighed in defeat. Guess they were right. Kagome wouldn't leave without telling them where she was going. And she cant fight that well in her current state so everyone was correct in that matter. Until a blur of blond and red hair flashed into the room.

 **"MOMMY IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!"** Cried Tamaki

The twins and tamaki rushed around the room they where the ones who where sent on a mission to find out what was around the area. Hotohori placed a hand on his step sons head and smiled in hoped he didn't hear that wrong.

"What's wrong grandbrats?" Asked Vegeta

"We found the bandits hide out. And when we came back that mommy was gone." Cried Hikaru

Everyone was shocked this would mean that they would have to split up. As they all decided who was going with who. Hotohori nuriko and miaka was in one group while the others went with their own groups.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hotohori and his group fallowed the directions that his step sons gave him. While miaka complained after a hour of riding that she wanted to rest. He wanted to continue but he was a warrior of suzaku and had to obey. While he ordered nuriko to cool off before he strangled miaka he told her about how chichiri was taking his place back at the palace.

"So chichiri is taking your place while your gone? But why are you doing this? I mean I know you want to find kagome since she is your wife and soul mate. But I mean why did your duties to fallow us I know kagome was allow to go even though she is the empress in all. I'm not complaining or anything." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to sigh it seemed that their priestess has the same amount of brain cells of her father and her own twin. He wondered how she even functioned sometimes, but that was not the time for right now to think about that.

"Because I am still one of your protectors and It is my duty as such to watch over you. And I was worried about you and my kagome. And im worried about tamahome even though I would like to kick his ass as well." Said Hotohori

"Why would you worry about little ol' me for? I can take care of myself! Plus I had my daddy and two of my brothers with me!" Chirped Miaka

Hotohori smiled slightly its not he didn't like her in all she was his friend. But it was the truth she cant defend herself. Just while ago everyone was battling with their own he had to protect her. Hotohori held out a piece of paper. Miaka looked at it curiously before realizing it was. Hurt flashed in her eyes but she pushed it back.

"It's the letter Tamahome left for me." Said Miaka

"There are some runes on the back of his message. Do you know what their meaning?" Asked Hotohori

Miaka turned the paper over and sure enough there was something written behind it but she didn't understand what they meant, she was never good this type of thing. As if reading her mind hotohori spoke to explain what they meant.

"It means I love you. This is how tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped from what he had just said, the pain was flooding her senses as she listened to hotohori words. While nuriko watched from behind a bush to see what was going on with miaka.

"To protect his country. His family and above all to protect you the one he loves more than anything. Tamahome gave himself to kuto." Said Hotohori

"It's my fault." Cried Miaka

Miaka started to sob and hotohori palced a hand on her shoulder and engulfed her in a comforting hug. He thought about his kagome the whiole time pretending that she was in his arms instead of miaka.

"I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Feeling ashamed for crying. Miaka ran away from him and before he could stop her she had tripped on a strong string activating a trap. A huge black of wood with spikes protruding from it swung from the trees and almost impaled miaka, hotohoris eyes went wide and pushed miaka out of the way in the process hitted him in the shoulder. While nuriko was goosed from behind knocking him out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome groaned as she woke up to feel of the cold ground. She tried to pick herself up from the ground but it was to hard for her she was all tied up. Realization struck her. She had been caught something that didn't shock her to much. The door suddenly opened to reveal a man holding a candle. Thanks to the light it gave off kagome saw his face he had fiery hair that was tired behind his back. And he had a smug look on his face.

"Hey there sweetheart I see your finally awake. I see."

He neared her and placed the candle on the table and knelt down in front of her. Kagome glared coldly at him as he gasped at the beauty that was before him her eyes even more so they where rare she was rare. The man tilted her head to get a better look at her.

"Not to bad your beautiful a rare gem something that I have never seen before."

Kagome out of annoyance attempted to bite his hand off. The man didn't expect it and found his fingers in between her teeth kagome smirked with victory as she but harder on his fingers.

 **"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! LET GO!"**

Snatching his hand back and rubbing the sore spot. Kagome spit out the blood on the ground that she had in her mouth from where she had bit him. Served him right for being a ass and kidnapping her.

"Why the hell you do that for!"

"Serves you right jackass for kidnapping me you jerk." Growled Kagome

The man arched a brow at the fire in this woman something else that was rare never ran into many woman who had fire in them these days. He shrugged it off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't like girls who wont cry. In facr I don't like girls at all. So just sit there and don't try anything stupid,"

Kagome looked at the man and thought he was gay but she knew that he wasn't so she was going to play with him like she normally did when she and spirit did when they first met each other.

"Ah I see your gay." Said Kagome

The man fell over from what she had just said out loud with a straight face. Even though he was not gay he had something for this chick but this type of girl would never give him the time of day.

 **"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"**

"Oh. So you are gay then! I just knew it!" Chirped Kagome

The red headed man grated his teeth and held up a fist to her as if it was supposed to make her affriad of him as if he didn't know who in the world he was dealing with and he didn't know who she truly was,

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"**

"You said you don't like females. So I am assuming that you prefer to spend time in the company of other men. But here nothing wrong with that my ex husband is gay and three friends as well." Said Kagome

Kagome snickered she knew that sprit was not gay but lord death was. And he only wanted her to have a heir with him and that's it they where friends though, and she was proud of her grim reaper kids.

 **"I AM NOT GAY!"**

"Suit yourself," said Kagome

Kagome had to admit this was kinda fun. He was more fun that spirit when she did this with him. The man scratched his head in exasperation and just plopped dwon beside her and let out a sigh,

"Stupid," whispered Kagome

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOUC ALLING STUPID!"**

Kagome sighed her poor ears where going to be bleeding if he didn't stop screaming like that she hated having sensitive ears that was the worst thing other that a sensitive nose that made you hate farts ad stuff like that worst.

"Sorry I was thinking out load." Said Kagome

He calmed down and settled back to his spot and mumbled to himself. While she wondered what else she could ask she had to pass the time somehow. So she might as well bug the hell out of this guy.

"You see this is exactly why I hate girls."

"Then why did you kidnap me in the first place?" Asked Kagome

The flame haired male paused for a moment before settled back down. He closed his eyes and huffed this girl sure talks a lot for being a hostage it was comforting to hear her voice in some ways.

"I just saw that pink jewel on your neck and the ring and wanted to steal it. But those damned things burned me when I tried to take it. So I took the whole package."

Kagome smiled at him feeling bad about that her wedding ring has a spell on it. While the shikon well its just something that would defend from her powers. So she kinda felt bad for what the jewel and wedding ring did,

"You know tying me up like this wont get you anywhere. And there no way that I let you have the jewel or the ring. Just out of curiosity what is your name?" asked Kagome

His amber eyes looked into her pink and red ones. Kagome giggled when she saw him tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy it was kinda cute in some kinda ways. But its like he was trying to figure if he should let her know his name.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Well do you really wish to be called lets see here. Mr orange. How about the man who hates woman and wanted men. Or the man who has a giant stick up his ass. Or the man who wanted the jewel. Or how about spiky bitch. Or mr empty paints. Grumpy pants." Joked Kagome

"All right its Genro." Said Genro

Kagome smiled as she snickered meantlly from the fun she was having she was vegeta after all. It seemed that he didn't like that to much, then again the others would find this amusing enough.

"Well it is nice to meet you Genro, my name is Kagome Briefs. Would you be so kind to untying me. I think these ropes are digging into my skin." Said Kagome

Genro eyed her as if she was playing him in some way. He didn't trust her that much yet she was trying to be nice but that could be for him to let her go and she would attack him he had a feeling that she was deadly.

"No way in hell." Said Genre

"Well that is rude ya know. Right after we've had a decent introduction to. Didn't your mama teach you any manners?" Asked Kagome

Genro couldn't believe what she had just said to him and insult in that same question she was good with the insults he had to take a few for himself to use while he gets the bosses seat back.

"I'm a fucking bandit woman. What did you expect? And do you really call accusing me being gay? Calling me stupid and giving me all weird names decent? I may be a bandit madam! I should as hell know decent! And my mama as you say it did teach me manners and forced me to be one of the highest leveled government test passers. So shut it!" Growled Genro

Kagome didn't expect him to have that type of smarts, then again he did choose to be a bandit other than what his mother forced him to study to have a better life for himself and he chose this life.

"Well since your not going to get the jewel or my ring or anything else for that manner. Why don't you just let me go." Said Kagome

"Don't you ever shut the hell up!" Growled Genro

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him for being such a dick. If she didn't know any better he acted like inuyasha asked like before he turned into a evil fucker and did what he had done to her.

"Not when I don't want to. Now answer the question Genro," commanded Kagome

Genro felt a icy chill up his spine when she said that as if she was making him freeze from the inside. He never had a chance to even say anything because someone blew his wall in and had to shield kagome.

 ****KABOOOOOOM!****

The wall next to them was nothing but rubble in a matter of seconds. Kagome closed her eyes shut to prevent the dust from entering them. genro unknowningly got to his knees and anticipated danger and he was right because he was held up from his neck by a pissed off protective father sayien prince,

 **"YOU DARE KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER AND DO UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HER YOU VILE BASTARD!"** Roared Vegeta

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki and the twins.

Kagome blinked as she looked down to see her first born twins and her son tamaki. As she untyed her so she can save her new friend from her father as she went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Father be nice to him he didn't do nothing wrong. I was my fault since I didn't hide the jewel. He is a friend he not a bad guy." Said Kagome

Vegeta sighed and tossed the man on the floor as he tried to gather air in his lungs. So he was able to breath better that was that chicks father he was as dangerous as she was then again she did come from him. He turned and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kagome

"I'm going to find another way to get the bosses seat see ya babe!" Chirped Genro

Genro left while waving his hand, vegera knew what his daughter was going to do and nodded to her and grabbed his grand brats so she would do what she needed and go hunt down the others to let them know that he they had found her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori, Miaka and Nuriko_

Miaka blinked herself awake only to find her hands and feet were tied. Sitting up as best as she could. She saw nuriko and hotohori on the ground near her and both was unconscious. But deciding that this was not the time to think on matters miaka had to see if they where ok,..

"Hotohori! Nuriko!" Whispered Miaka

Nuriko was the first to stir. Fallowed by hotohori they both looked around. While hotohori groaned and wished his dream was real but it seemed that his wife was not with his.

"What a relief! I thought for sure they would of murdered us in our sleep. But I wonder we are now." Said Miaka

"The last thing I remember was being busted in the back of my head and that's it." Said Nuriko

Miaka just recalled how hotohori had saved her. Looking at hotohori she spotted blood on his sleeve. He must of gotten hurt from pushing her out of the way so this was her fought that he was hurt.

"Oh no Hotohori your bleeding!" Cried Miaka

Hotohori only smiled at her but he was trying to hide pain he was more than worried about his wife and where she was at. In hopes that the others had found her and gotten her to a safe place. There was a crash and shouting a lot of shouting and sounds of a exploding as well. Curious she made her way over to the door but hotohori stopped her. She turned to look him in the face she saw that he was dead serious. It was nuriko who was signaled for her to shut up.

 **"INTRUDER! A GIRL EXPLODED THE WALL TO PIECES!"**

 **"WHERE DID THE GIRL GO!"**

 **"SOME OF OUT MEN WHERE ABLE TO CAPTURE HER AND THEY'RE BRINGING HER HERE!"**

Nuriko, miaka nad hotohori looked at each other in wonderment what on earth in going on. Just before they could come up with anything the doors swung open to reveal a snickering bunch of bandits. One of them had dirty yellow hair and looked to be in his late twenties.

"Good it seems our prisoners are awake. Just in time too."

"Yeah it seemed your little friend of your and she is rather a find chick! She came to your rescue only to have herself captured."

The three of them wondered who in the world they where talking about. Hotohori and nuriko had a suck feeling who would have came to their rescue. Until they heard screams of a woman down the hall as if she was fighting them.

 **"LET ME GO YOU PERVERTS OR I WILL KILL YOU!"**

Hotohori eyes went wide that was his wife she came her to get them out of here. He hoped she was ok and get to them safely. Until the screams came back but it was from all the other men.

 **"OUCHIE SHE BIT ME!"**

 **"OH GOD SHE IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF US WITH OUT HER ARMS!"**

 **"OUCH WHAT THE HELL BITCH!"**

As slap and a few kicks could be heard and all went quiet. Their footsteps neared the rom and they were entering in a matter of minutes. Four men was holding kagome roughly as they pushed her on the ground next to hotohori and the others.

"My Kagome!" Gasped Hotohori

"I'm fine really I am but they will not be once I get my strength back!" Said Kagome

Kagome lifted herself off the ground something she was sooo used to by now. As she shot them a glare that freeza made famous. A red mark could be seen on her cheek it looked angry. Hotohori looked at his wife in concern wanting to kiss the mark to make it better. He shot the men a frightening look for daring to harm his wife. The bandits however pain them no mind.

"Your pretty stupid if you don't know who we are!"

"Yeah where pretty famous! Were the mighty bandits of Mt, Reikaku!"

Another man lifted up miaka pink bag which had the money that she had paid for the food that her father and two brotehrs and herself all at at the inn. So they where attacked by bandits back there them.

"We'll accept this gold as toll for a safe passage."

"From here on try to do as we say and don't try anything stupid. Like the hottie over there tried to do."

Miaka who was as stupid as her father was scowling at them. Remembered the symbol in the mirror show them. So one of them had to be a suzaku warror in here some place it was the only place here.

"Anyways behave and your wont get hurt!"

Before anyone one of them could register what was happening miaka suddenly started to hop around and bite off their clothing. While kagome face palmed for what her sisterly friend was doing.

 **"BEHAVE! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO NEEDS TO BEHAVE YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Miaka

Kagome was going to freak out her friend was asking to be killed. Hotohori and nuriko looked at her as if she had finally went crazy. Kagome finally snapped out of her shock and made her way over to miaka.

What the hell are you doing kakarot brain trying to get us killed? Hissed kagome

 **"MIAKA STOP THIS! YOUR GONNA GET US ALL KILLED IF YOU DON'T STOP BITING!"** Yelled Nuriko

Kagome was holding onto miaka but she could feel her own power waning. She had to do something else or she was going to meet inuyasha best buddy the ground and that would be unpleasant.

 **"BONK!"**

A fist landed with miaka head as she fell down on her butt, kagome groaned not like she needed any more reasons to act like her damn father for kami sakes this is getting annoying.

"Where did this brat came from?" Asked Koji

 **"KOJI!"**

This mand had a scar that ran down from the left cheek. His skin was tanned and his eyes where a brownish yellow it seemed that he was some kind of head person here.

"I came here because the boss wants me to bring one of the prisoners. We might as well bring the biggest trouble maker of them all." Said Koji

"If your going to take anyone take me." Pleaded Nuriko

Kagome sighed she once again had no choice to do something she wished she didn't have to do it. As they pointed at her to tell him that she was the one who blew up the wall as they yanked her away and dragged her out of the room. Hotohori growled it seemed they where going to harm his wife he had to think of something quickly.

"Hey baby! Your one fine piece of ass!"

"Fine?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohoir face was that of disgust as this particular bandit started to rub his face on his chest. He wanted to vomit while nuriko and miaka was snickering at hotohori as they untired them wanting to have some fun,

"Wanna serve us some drinks. We cold be really really good friends if your nice."

"Baby what the hell?" Asked Hotohori

Suddenly all his manners and proper etiquette were out the window. His was was taken away and kami only knows what they where going to do to her if it what he thinks it is the pig will die. As they where untied.

"No offense sire. But the mountain bandits seem to think that me and you are chicks they kinda kept miaka tied in the corner with her mouth tied," said Nuriko

"I have to play along?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori lookd at the overly dramatic drag queen as if he was telling him to act like a chick. While miaka snickered through her gag. Hotohori eye twitched he couldn't even believe what the hell he had to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in another room_

The bandits sat around a long table waving their glasses wanting to be served their drinks. While hotohori had to surrender in defeat knowing what he had to do until he was able to save his wife.

"Bring me a drink! Hey you there sexy get your fine ass over here and serve me a drink."

"One moment." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned around as he pulled out a compact power and started to apply it on his face with a _*poof* *poof*_ and a _*poof!*_ When he was done hotohori dramatically brushed his hair off his shoulder.

"Their waiting for us girls!" Said hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko and miaka could almost see him sparkling as he placed his role. Hotohori could pass off and being a flaming gay guy if you didn't know he was straight. Nuriko comically opened his mouth like a kite the way it was shaped.

"Here you go big boy. Let me serve you some more handsome. My what a tremendous drinker you are." Said Hotohori flamboyantly

Nuriko sweat dropped and went over and did his part, while miaka was snickering in the corner still all tied up and gagged so she didn't bite no one no more. They where just worried about kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed while two cloaked guards stood at his sides making sure he didn't run away and escape. Until tamahome heard a voice of someone who he hated and seemed that kagome hates as well.

"Welcome tamahome. One of the suzaku seven." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelled body glitter." Said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at nakago who was just as smug as he was the last time they were face to face. Then again he still wanted to know what kagome had put in the letter it will be funny I had a feeling about that. Nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it when ready.

"I am nakago, I am aslo a celestial warrior like yourself. I serve seiryuu however." Said Nakago

"So now that you have me here what next? And here this is from Kagome." Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow and took the letter that was written to him. While tamahome waited for him to open it he felt the magic on it so he knew it had magic. When he opened it the letter was floating in the air and had some king of music coming from it.

* * *

 _"Dear smug jackass."_

 _"I wanted to send this friendly little latter to inform you of your imminent demise. If your wondering why im sending this letter is to instill as much fear as I can. as if stabbing your gut and yanking all your guts out. Which I will proceed to have sex with my husband on your dead body! That's right im going to fuck my husband on your body and I will enjoy every last minute of it. That's all for now until next time im going to make you my bitch."_

 _"Much love"_

 _"Kagome Briefs"_

 _P,s_

 _"Your nothing but a blonde bitch."_

* * *

Nakago eyes where wide that was the hottest and interesting letter tamahome was snickering that was kagome for ya. Plus it was well written and the best ever letter he had ever heard along with the insults.

"Well I shall keep that for later. And for you I will use your to comfort the lady Yui." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted tamahome chin to make him look in the eyes. Even though he was turned on by the letter that the woman he loved had sent him. While tamahome only glared at him and wondered if this guy swings both ways or something.

"And besides it may prove to be amusing to keep you around. You're the second person to ever hit me well that's and the ever lovely sext shikon miko. So ill keep things lively for you. I'd hate for you to die from boredom." Said Tamahome

"Heh. I'm shocked for the complement. You're a sloppy fighter you don't even deserve the right to even have a dick. oh wait you don't have a dick do you," Said Tamahome

Nakago smirked darkly he was learning insults from kagome it seemed. But then again she was well worded with insults it seemed he was catching on to the way she insults. Nakago slapped tamahome who only spit the blood on the floor.

 **"NAKAGO! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Yelled Yui

Yui came running into the room after he had slapped tamahome and she didn't even seem a little to happy about it. At his annoying priestess request nakago took a step back and yui rushed over to tamahome side and cleaned his face.

"You slap like a little bitch. I have been slapped harder by chicks and children, so that makes you no more than a little bitch." Said Tamahome

Nakago eyes flashed darkly from the insult that was said to him. But he hid it well just as fast as it appeared. Yui turned to nakago and was going to order him away from her man.

"Wait in the hallway for me, I want to have time alone with my prisoner." Ordered Yui

"As you wish priestess of seiryuu." Said Nakago

Nakago and the other two spies bowed and left the room so they could be alone while nakago grumbled mentally from the annoyance she has with his ow priestess it seemed that konan is the best still to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and tamahome_

Yui let out a sigh when they were finally alone now she had to plot out a plan to make him hers. And then he would never ever want to go back to konan and to that bitch ass hoe miaka.

"Forget about me. I what about you. They must be doing something to force you to be their priestess." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at yui in front of him and felt guilt. He wasn't able to save her the first time. And so he thinks that yui is being kept here against her will. Yui on the other hand was plotting evil things about miaka,

"I'm sorta surprised that miaka let you come here?" Asked Yui

Tamahome paled at what awaits him back home he saw everyone cracking their knuckled and smirking darkly at them. As they all lined up to beat the living crap out of him and make him feel all kinds of hell and pain.

"Weeeeelllllll I kinda left on my own and sign my own death warrant with kagome. Soooo once I get back home im doomed so lets just leave it at that." Said Tamahome.

Yui ignored the bit about kagome but she was shocked he left miaka side. And she had a feeling that kagome will not be well nice to him when they face each other again. Kagome was protective over miaka and her so she knows how she thinks.

"How is Kagome doing?" Asked Yui

"She is doing fine. A little tired but fine," said Tamahome

Tamahome lied to yui not even sure if she should know that kuto has poisoned her. He didn't want yui to worry more than she already have to right now. She has a lot on her hands as it is.

"I just wish she wouldn't push herself to much. Its not healthy but then again she was raised up to be that way a warrior and a genius." Said Yui

Tamahome chuckled and he knew her father and know he knew why kagome and her siblings where raised the way they where. Its something in the sayien blood and the last guardian of earth placed a seal on her until she was ready.

"Yeah its not healthy for those who have to stick around her either. If that's what you mean. If looks could kill we'd be dead. And believe me I know her temper well I have been on the receiving end a few times. And let me tell you that its not pleasant." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled and giggled at that and she would imagine what tamahome had done to piss her dear friend who was like a sister to her off. Then again this was tamahome their talkin about he is as bad as miaka father in the brain department.

 _"Miaka no matter how hard you try, I will make sure you fail, now that I have tamahome here you will never see him again, and soon even kagome will be by my side even if it means she would have to abandon her husband."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome was wondering what miaka was doing and wondered if kagome was any better. As he let out a sigh and handed the capsule case to yui that alice also placed in her pocket . as yui left to go and order someone to get tamahome a room.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Kagome was escorted by three men through the dirty halls that was obvious enough that they where pig's. she wanted to get this done and over with but then again she was stripped down nude so she knew what was to come. Miaka held her head up high she will not be taken down by these people. Suddenly they came to stop.

"Knock, knock whoes there? Its koji that's who! Out here with one of the captured girls for the boss man to play with! Koji? Oh well so glad you're here, come right in, wont you? Thank you." Chirped Koju

Kagome arched a brow at him this man is more weirder than the genyu force. It seemed it was normal by the way everyone eyed him so she would just not think about it. Once he opened the doors to reveal a fat sweaty drunk man.

"Ooooh koji come right on it!"

Kagome wanted to vomit she would rather be stuck in a room with king cold and cell together. Hell being stuck with nakaru was better than this. This guy was just disgustingly sickening oh kami this is going to suck all he had to do is sit on her. As she was pushed into the room and was knocked out kami only knew what will happen to her now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori. Nuriko and Miaka_

Hotohori was about to go all vegeta on these people soon if they didn't stop grabbing his ass. And trying to kiss him. He just wanted to wash his mouth out. And find his kagome and kill the pervert you dared to touch what was his. Naturally it surprised him when he saw his starry eyes bandit stalker looking up at him in a dazed fashion so deciding to keep his disguise up for a while longer.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Hotohori flamboyantly.

The starry eyed man leaned towards him a bit more making hotohori back away in disgust he is in no way gay. He just wanted this to be over kami forbid vegeta would have a field day if he seen this.

"Not a thing. Your such a pretty lady, I just wanna know you that's all."

Hotohori brows furrowed but he tried to hide his disgust by summoning a lady like voice and giggled vary flamboyantly to pass it off hell he would pass off as gay if he was gay that is.

"Oh why you! Everyone do tell me that, but nuriko had a way better figure than I do. Really baby doll!" chirped Hotohori flamboyantly

"Ah hell now she to manly for my taste bleh!"

Nuriko who was listening to their conversation. He had a evil look on his face as he lifted a gourd and broke it with his bare hands by the insult that these pigs had just said about his looks.

"I'm going to kill them all in their sleep." Growled Nuriko

Amidst the wails and shouts of the drunkin bandits along with other incoherent sounds an very interesting conversation managed to reach hotohori ears and would make him go on a murdering rampage.

"Eikens a real moron! Takin over the gang while Gerno gone, what the heck is he thinkin?"

"That sack of flat flubber scum is a pig. Throwing his fat ass wright around here way too much."

"Yeah that fat slob is in there with that hot piece of ass hell I wanted that one. But noooooo the fat fuck had to have first pick, and believe me once the fucker is done with her they either end up dead or damaged goods because you wont be screwing that no more since he will rip her apart."

"Yeah shame to oh well."

Hotohori slammed his hands down on the table and snapped it in half from his anger that was his fucking wife they where talking about. Nuriko will have his fun as well with these filthy bastards. '

 **"NURIKO!"** Commanded hotohori

After nuriko finished letting miaka go, nuriko made a bandit sandwich with the bandits with the wall and the table. While they all groaned in pain from what nuriko had just did.

"I think I broken something."

"I think my dick is broke."

"Are you guys dudes?"

"Oh you figured it out morons but miaka is a chick." Said Hotohori

Hotohori felt something rub itself on his legs knowing who and what it was. Hotohori closed his eyes and will let nuriko have this one as well since this one will end up dead if he had a choice.

"Nuriko could you rid of this one as well?" Asked Hotohori

Nuriko appeared beside him after making sure koji wasn't going anywhere and cracked his knuckles. And he pushed up his sleeve and had a dark smirk accrossed his face for what he was about to do.

"Oh it will be my pleasure." Said Nuriko

Nuriko yanked him off and dragged him away and then they all heard screams on terror. While hotohori sighed they needed to go and save his wife. As he pushed the man who took her to their boss.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Nuriko punched the wall in only to see the fat fuck defiling kagome and she was covered all in cum, he was seeing red as she punched the man off kagome as he undid the bindings there was blood from her back and she was not even conscious. Hotohori gasped as he looked around and found a blanket so he had his wifes modesty. Now it was time to deal with this fat fuck, when eiken woke up only to see a very angry hotohori.

"That woman you just defiled and harmed is my wife and the shikon miko, you dare harm someone as such is punishable by death." Hissed Hotohori

"No wait! Don't kill him! He might know who has the symbol on their body!" Cried Miaka

Nuriko moved over to the fat fuck and lifted his arm he wanted to cause him more pain for what he had done to the woman he loved as well,. Kagome is the woman he loved deeply and that was unforgivable that he did,

"Well maybe a little pain could do the trick," chirped nuriko all to happily.

Miaka thought about It for a moment before giving the ok sigh. Nuriko smirked darkly and moved the sounds of his screams was the best thing right now for the sick fuck vegeta will murder him.

 **"OOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEE! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! OOOOWWWWWIIIIEEEE! TASUKI! ITS TASUKI! TASUKI IS THE ONE WHO HAD A CHARACTER ON HIS BODY! NOOOOOW LET ME GO!"** Cried Eiken

Miaka was suddenly felt elated at the information from the vile bastard. While nuriko made him feel more pain before he had to let go. Only before she could speak up a huge gust of wind appeared. Once the wind died down they looked up and to see miaka was gone.

"Miaka?"

In their search for miaka. Hotohori spun around for his wife where he had left her at only to find she was gone. Hotohori felt like a panic attack was coming on. Koji however almost couldn't believe who he was seeing. Genro stood there with miaka over his shoulder and kagome in his arms. he could tell he was angered about something.

"oh it's you so you came back!" Growled Eiken

"what on earth do you think your doing?" Demanded Hotohori

Genro ignored hotohori in which pissed him off even more. He was only here to get kagome and the other chick. And then make his business known to the fat fuck of the place who took his job.

"Long time no see eiken, so I go away for a while and you took over the whole operations huh? And you even got yourself a wife. And let me say she to good for a fat perverted pig like you," hissed Genro

Miaka wanted to protest but it seemed she didn't even know what she should say. But poor poor kagome she needed to be cleaned up and this is not good since she was being kidnapped with her,

"In that case I'll be taking the both of them." Said Genro

Genro made sure to nod at kagome and miaka so they all knew who he was talking about. Genro;s eyes held a soft gaze on kagome and he kissed her forehead to show that he was sorry and he will help her once he gets back to his place. Hotohori was even more seeing red from what he saw.

"I can't let you have a nice catch to land in your lap." Said Genro

"No you wont!" Growled Hotohori

 **"GENJUSTAU SHUN TAROU!"**

Genro threw his sutras at them and suddenly took the form in black wolves. Freaking nuriko and hotohori out as they attacked them both. While genro flashed out of there with the woman who stole his heart and the one who was bound to annoy him..

 **"KAGOME!"** Yelled Hotohori

Hotohori sliced the wolve in anger only to discover that they where only merely plain paper. Too pissed off by the fact that he was incapable of protecting his wife he went out the window to see if he could fallow. As eiken pulled out a steel fan and waved it around.

 **"REKKKA- SHINEN!"**

Flames started to appear and burned the wolves like they where nothing. Nuriko scrambled out of the way to not get turned to ash or burned. And looked around the corner to notice that the fat fuck was gone.

 _"What the heck paper wolves and a fan that shoots fire."_ Thought Nuriko

Nuriko sighed and jumped out the window noticing hotohori must of went after the bandit named genro to see if he could get kagome and miaka back from him and maybe by some luck find the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Genro threw miaka on the floor roughly before he proceeded to ignore her. Instead he carried kagome gently in his arms and settled her down on the small bed in the corner and went to go and gather some things to clean her up and some of his clothing. Miaka rubbed her sore backside.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Asked Miaka

Genro sighed as he felt tears in his own eyes after he finished he didn't want nothing to happen to this girl she stole his heart. While genro spared her a glance after he dressed kagome in some of his clothing.

"Only me and my buddy know about this place so no ones gonna come and rescue you. Sorry. I don't have anything against you personally. But I have to use you as a bargaining chip." Said Genro

Genro smirked and cupped her face so he could get a better look at her, she don't hold no candle to his kagome . kagome was better looking and more of his type than this little girl.

"Do whatever your told and I wont hurt ya," said Genro

Genro gripped her face tightly he attempted to kiss her. He would've succeeded if only his victim didn't punch him in the face with a force that sent him backwards, genro rubbed his cheek and scrunched up his face in annoyance.

 **"OW! WHAT IN TARNATIONS ARE YA TRYING TO DO ANYWAYS!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka stood up she was going to show kagome that she will stand up for the two of them. Even though he treated kagome kindly he still had no manners or lack there of them as well, but she will not let him take advantage of them.

"I could ask you the same thing! Don't underestimate me because im a girl! Im not scared of ya! Come on pervert! Put 'em up pal!" Growled Miaka

Miaka was suddenly wearing a pare of boxing gloves and sports attire, assuming a boxing stand miaka seemed to be lost in her own little world in which that is something now new for the daughter of goku.

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee jab 'im, jab 'im! **UPPER CUT**!" Cheered Miaka

Miaka even did the punch and all she punched the air to prove her point. But then she slouched immediately and had her arms braced her on the table that came from no where and looked in defeat.

"Ugh! I'll give it all up, I promise you!" Said Miaka

Genro wondered what the hell was this girls damaged and how she even functioned by the way she acted. He sweat dropped from her little display that she just did for him he waved it off.

"Who cares? This is stupid, I aint interested in girls like you anyways. A hostage in a hostage so one wrong move and you'll be asking for trouble HEY!" Said Genro

Genro was cut off by miaka stripping his clothing from the strange girl it seemed that he was being called a pervert after all and this girl is stripping him down to his pants for kami sakes.

 **"HEY IM TALKING TO YOU! ARENT YOU LISTENING TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Genro waved her hands in front of her it seemed that he was thinking that she was being a pervert it seemed. But then again she did strip him down to his pants after all so he had every right to think that way.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you had any symbols on your body. You see im the priestess of suzaku. Maybe you've heard of me because im kinda famous on these parts ya know!" Chirped Miaka

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YAPPING ABOUT!"** Yelled Genro

Genro was about to strangle this girl he rather preferred kagome atleast she was pleasant and hot at the same time. And even though she insulted him he enjoyed her company.

 ** _**KNOCK!** **KNOCK!**_**

Miaka and genro looked over to the door to see who was at the door. Genro was hoping that they where not fallowed. Even though it might be his buddy and he hoped it was,

"Knock, knock. Whos there? It's koji! Koji who? Genros best buddy that's who! Oh great come right on in thank you!" Said Koji

Koji let himself in and obviously surprised genro that it was who he was hoping to pop his head into their little hide out when they needed to hide out from people who where after them.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered Genro

Miaka on the other hand figured that he was the buddy he was talking about. As she watched them dance around arm in arm and marched in a circle. They certainly looked happy to see one another.

"Long time no see man!" Cheered Genro

"What are you talkin about bro? I was at the joint when you took the chicks! You didn't see me? That's so so cold bro!" cheered Koji

The two buddies continued to dance around while miaka crossed her arms over her chest annoyed at the two, then she remembered about kagome and went over to check on her sisterly friend to make sure she was ok. She saw beads of sweat forming on her face.

"Kagome!" Gasped Miaka

Unknowingly she caught the attention of the two merry bandits. Turning serious once again genro rushed over to kagome much to his surprise of both miaka and koji. Since koji knew that his friend hated chicks. Genro placed a hand on her forehead and quickly removed it as if he was burned.

"She wasn't this hot a while ago. She needs a doctor and fast." Said Genro

At them mention of a doctor slender fingers clenched his wrist. Genro looked down to see fire in those pink and red eyes that where so rare and gem like that memerized you to them.

"I'm fine." Said Kagome

"But Kagome, your should be resting." Pleaded Miaka

Kagome sighed she knew miaka was worried and she more so ever after seeing what had happened to her. It seemed that she was changed into a pair of genro clothing and washed her up.

"I thought I told you to wait for the signal. Why didn't you fallow through with the plan? We would've had that fan of yours." Growled Kagome

Genro backed away he felt that anger and he gulped he only did it once he found out what as happened to her it was sick nothing like that should ever happen to a female no female.

"Wait for what signal? Keh! In case you forgot. I found you unconscious and was brutally molested by that fat fuck!" Growled Genro

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the head board she knew she screwed up. Next time she meets nakago he will pay for this making her weak. He did this for a reason he feared her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome was looking out the window, he was looking up at the stars in hope that miaka and most of all kagome was ok. He was worried that kuto didn't fallow through their promise for the swap.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hey Yui," said Tamahome

Yui made herself into the room she had a set of clothing in her arms. it seemed she was trying to give him things while he was a prisoner. So why is she doing this was miaka correct in that she had a thing for him.

"Look what I got for you! I thought you would look cool in them!" Chirped Yui

"Uh! No thanks. The clothing I've got are just fine for me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was a little unsure about this, yui is now the priestess of seiryuu and he had to watch on what he said around her. Why is she treating him like this. Even when he failed to rescue her the first time. It was probably his fault that she was forced to be kutos priestess and still.

"Well can I get you something to eat? Are you hungry? I'll bring you anything you want. How about some sake? If you want , I'll sneak ya some in!" chirped Yui

"I said a am fine. Really im ok. You don't have to fuss." Said Tamahome

Tamahome sighed she was trying to hard to please him. Since he knew what she had been though. Kagome had longer to deal with hers but then she still had the memories something she never could rid of after so long living.

"I'm sure you've had enough troubles of your own to worry about." Said Tamahome

"Troubles of my own?" Asked Yui

Tamahome just had a oh shit moment from realizing what he had just blurted out. It seemed that he will have more or less pissed off kagome even more now from what he had blurted out.

"You know? You know what happened to me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome wanted to take back what he had just said, he reached out his hand and stammered and tried to save his ass even more when he knew that he should never mention it ,

"So Miaka knows what happened too. Then? What about Kagome?" Asked Yui

Yui's bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at tamahome. She felt fear from what he would look at her like. It seemed that he excepted when he knew about kagome's past.

"No Kagome was not with us." Said Tamahome

"Oh so only miaka. How those men attacked me? And then nakago found me. I guess when I woke up. I was done for almost dead when he brought me here to kuto. And when I finally realized what happened to me." Whispered Yui

Images of nakago carrying her broken form with his caped around her body. She placed her wrist in front of her and remembered the pain she felt as her voice that the same tone kagome gets when she speaks about her past.

"The first thing I tried to do was. But I was treated right away even now I think about it and I wonder why I didn't die then! I now why kagome tried to off herself so many times!" Cried Yui

Yui body was racked with her sobs as they got got louder and louder from what she had to remember she wished she was as strong as kagome when she delt with this she didn't even know nakago was hearing this,

"Please stop! That is enough!" Ordered Tamahome

Tamahome felt like he was a piece of shit. He should've just kept his mouth shut and didn't speak he does this when he was nervous and it was something always stupid when he did speak.

"I wish I had died!" Cried Yui

In her depressed state she threw herself at tamahomes chest and gripped his clothing into her hands. She sobbed into his chest and she shook her head. Tamahome sighed not even sure what to do when something likt this happened. Outside nakago was in shock he never knew that happened to kagome he left to go back to his chambers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Kagome and Miaka._

Koji and genro was sitting on the floor telling stories while miaka sat next to kagome on the bed, she was still trying to regain her power so she was able to move. While miaka listening in with joy.

"Really? You mean you were supposed to be the boss?" Asked Miaka

"That's it! Yep!" Chirped Koji

Kagome closed her eyes remembered the story it was so sad and now knew why he did what he had done. He was not a bad guy he wanted to take back that was supposed to be his. And she understood that.

"Then the old boss died about a month ago and you wherent around. The fat pig jumped at the chance to take over and made himself boss." Said Koji

Genro could only stay quiet as he thought on what koji was saying to him. If only he stayed around to be there. But he didn't know why he went traveling for it was like something was calling him to do so.

"You where the one. The boss man talked about you a lot till his last breath." Said Koji

"He did?" Asked Genro

Kagome sensed the sadness in him and figured he looked at this man as a fatherly type and it seemed the old boss must of thought of him as a son or and heir to take over once he passed on.

"All right I'm going to help you!" Chirped Miaka

"Huh?" Asked Kagome

Miaka smirked she wanted to help even though she knew everyone would be on board as well once she and kagome asked. Kagome wondered if miaka finally lost it after from the last hit on her head.

"Hey why not? He stole the job from you, we'll get it back! Hotohori and the others will help you as well! Wont they kagome!" Chirped Miaka

Genro finally snapped out of his shock from what this girl had just said. He got up and was in front of miaka to try to get her off the thoughts of going in with that fat man who would kill her at once.

"Listen here you!" Growled Genro

Kagome giggled at genro for finally realized the miaka treatment. Koji looked at her and as if kagome knew what he was asking her. She only nodded to tell him that this was indeed normal for her.

"Your welcome. Really save the thanks." chirped Miaka

Unknown to miaka genro was seething in anger and plotting to strangle her. He still wondered how in the world this woman functions. Then again it seemed that when he meets her father its going to make him think even more.

"Your my hostage!" Growled Genro

Miaka turned to him with wide sparkling eyes. She pated his shouldered to show him that it was all good. Miaka fist ppinped the air and proceeded to stay in her own little deluded world ignoring everyont in the room.

"She don't understand that she is a hostage does she?" Asked Koji

"Surprisingly no she don't. this is her first time being one. And just wait to meet her daddy hes 100 times worst." Chirped Kagome

Koji and genro looked at her and wondered if she was joking and when they where seeing no joking there they only groaned this was not going to be fun when they meet up with him.

"Now that is settled lets go operation save genro gang! Everyone move out!" Cheered Miaka

Genro bowed his head in annoyance this cant be happening to him. This just cant be happening. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see kagome and he sent her a smile to show his thanks,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori_

Hotohori was wandering about aimlessly in the forest. He fallowed that bandit into the woods but now he was just plain lost. He sighed in annoyance. Of all the times to be lost. Calming himself down he closed his eyes and evened his breathing, all he saw was his beloved kagome. It was only another reminder that he was lost and she was taken. He was seeing red again the next time he seems that bandit he will kill him. Getting to absorbed in his murderouns thoughts he failed to noticed there was movements in the bushes.

 **"ATTACK BRATS!"**

The next thing hotohori knew he was in a dog pile of three people knocking him over with glowing claws in his face. Gathering his wits he looked up to see who it was his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Tamaki? Hikaru and Karou? What are you doing here?" Asked Hotohori

The twins and tamaki just realized who in the world they just attacked they got off their step father and waved their grandfather and uncle out of the woods to let them know who it was.

"Oh its you brat in law?" Asked Vegeta

Hotohori sighed well atleast he found some of their group. He wondered if they even knew where kagome was. He noticed they waited for him to say something to let them know he was ok

"Hey hotohori there you are! We where wondering why you where not with nuriko and mama and mister orange. Even miaka is with them. Now we found you and all that's left is nuriko. Lets go and find him." Chirped Tamaki

Hotohori smiled the boy has his mother in him and he could see it. He wondered if their children would have her light in them as well. Vegeta arched a brow wondered if they where going to get going.

"Who is this mister orance person?" Asked Hotohori

"Well let's just say that's my brat out beats him in the verbal war. You should see them she out beats her old dad here." Said Vegeta

Hotohori nodded and fallowed his father in law and step kids as they went to hunt down where his kagome was at and maybe make this man piss himself he could feel the anger from vegeta so he knows.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Eiken was giving the speech to his troops while kahome miaka and the two bandits where listening. Genro punched miaka in the head for cheering on the wrong side he wondered if there is a brain in that head.

"Who side are you on anyways?" Asked Genro

Miaka got too carried away just like how her dad and brother gets. Kagome rubbed miaka head too sooth the pain from being hit there. It would mean some more brain cells bit the dust.

"You and the whole gang gate him. But they all do eiken bidding, what ingrates," growled Genro

"They only do what he says because no one can stand up to his favorite leepsake from the old boss." Said Koji

"Keepsake?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blinked in confusion while koji turned chichi and started to beat the ground with a iron fan while smiling like a smug moron. Kagome snickered these two are to much and amusing to watch.

"The fan!" Cheered Koji

Kagome remained silent and stood up she sensed someone or something and she was about to go and check it out. She smirked as the three of her friends talked in a lively manner even in their situation.

"Is it really that freaky?" Asked Miaka

Genro gave miaka a what the fuck look as if she didn't see that fan spew fire when he escaped with the both of them. He shook his head in wonderment that she didn't have a brain upstairs it seemed.

"It's not what you thin, its made of solid iron didn't you see the fat ass waving it around?" asked Genro

"We have to get it back from the fat slob." Growled Koji

Genro took out more of his magic papers that turned into wolves. Miaka seeing this and wondered what they where and if they where the things he used that turned into wolves back when he took kagome and herself.

"Oooooo those are those paper thingy's that made the wovles appear. Right? Let me see! Let me seeeee!" Pleaded Miaka

Miaka snatched them out of genro hand rudly and looked at them as if they where the most interesting thing in the world. Genro peered at them closely as if she was going to do something to them.

"How does the trick work? Show me! Show me!" Chirped Miaka

"It's no trick, it's an illusion spell. They're talismans I got from a master sorcerer I met while I was traveling. Whatever you write on them can be conjured as a phantom." Said genro

Miaka eyes went bright as she thought of something that would make genro deeply pissed off at her for what she was about to do. Well the same thing that her own father and brother's would do.

"We'll sneak in from the other side." Said Koji

Koji was off in hopes they would be fallowing him. When genro attention turned back to miaka. He hit her in the head again for what she was doing to his paper he needed those for the mission.

"What are you doing? Give those back to me! Hey where is Kagome?" Asked Genro

Miaka looked around and finally noticed that kagome was gone. Geez why did vegeta had to teach her how to sneak around silently her own father was known to do that but not well thought.

"Eh? She was just here a minute ago?" Asked Miaka

Genro only frown with worry. But proceeded in fallowing koji through the bushs. Being who she was he was dead certain that kagome was able to take care of herself even though she was sick. He nudged miaka to fallow them he didn't want this one to disappear as well. Or worst have her get captured by the fat fuck. So it was obviously unexpected for a sword to come out of nowhere ready to slit genro throat.

"I've found you villain. If Miaka or kagome is harmed in any way. You will die by my sword." Hissed Hotohori

Hotohori wanted to make his point accrossed if his wife or the priestess was harmed this fucker would be dead not only by him and by her father and a few others would want to murder him.

"Wait no! hes mama bitch!" Chirped Tamaki

"Hello mister orange!" Chirped the twin's

Genro sweat dropped not those three again until he saw a upside down vegeta looking at him dead in the eye as if he was telling him that you have better not tried anything funny with his daughter.

"Oh its you three again! And how many times do I have to tell you three pest don't call me that! And for you don't worry I did nothing to your daughter she would kill me either way." Said Genro

"Hotohori! Hikaru! Karou! Tamaki! And uncle Vegeta im soooo happy your safe!" Chirped Miaka

They all looked to see miaka head popped over the edge of the bush they where hiding in. while vegeta landed on his feet and arched a brow and noticed it was these moments he hated but she is to much like kakarot

"I see where having a kakarot moment are we brat?" Asked Vegeta

Genys had koji over his should genro still had the sword against his neck. While hotohori was wondering what the hell he was missing and why in the world does his priestess a function have the time.

"Um well that is meant to be our line." Said Nuriko

Nuriko emerged from the bushs with kagome on his back with everyone else. While goku looked at his daughter and snickered she is to much like him as was kagome and bulla was like vegeta and bulma both.

"Look what I found everyone! Oh hey dearest! But what the hell are you doing to him?" Asked Kagome

Hotohori sword was still against genro neck while vegeta snickered at his brat he was enjoying this greatly, while hotohori was happy to see her alive and it seemed that what she had on looked like his own. Genro pouted she changed her clothing. and miaka looked at everyone as if nothing disturbing was going on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bandit hide out_

Hotohori wandered why in the world they wanted to help these people. But he was only doing this for his kagome and sadly for the priestess since it was his duty and for the fact she was his friend as well.

"I think I understand miaka your sure you wish to do this?" Asked Hotohori

"Yep I do! Fair is fair! And Tasuki's around here somewhere. We have to help them out." Chirped Miaka

Hotohori and some of their other members in the group only sighed knowing it was pointless to get through the child of goku. Even genro and koji was looking and genyu and piccolo it was the first time ever they seen anything like them before.

"My love are you feeling well?" asked Hotohori

Hotohori brushed her cheek with the beck on his hand and held her in his arms. he missed this feeling while they where appart. Genru shot the man a glare as if he was steeling something he wanted.

"Don't worry my dear I just needed to sleep a bit. That's all so don't worry so much. Plus I don't want to miss out on all the fun." Said Kagome

"That's my brat im so proud!" Said Vegeta

Genro arched a brow not sure why this man was calling her his brat is that a word for child from where ever he came from. But then again he didn't want to ask since he might get murdered from this man. Before hotohori could speak again he felt something rubbing against his torso. Looking down seeing who everyone was looking at and vegeta was snickering about, he saw the stalker starry eyed bandit.

"I found you my love! Now we can be together forever and ever!"

The starry eyed bandit cheeks where still pink and his eyes were all starry. Vegeta was laughing his ass off he couldn't help it that is just to funny. While kagome looked at her husband wondered what the hell was going on.

 **"AHHHHHH KILL IT! GET IT OFF OF ME!"** Screamed Hotohori

Vegeta laughed as he rolled on the floor that was the best moment to catch. While hotohori looked at his wife who look amused. While genyu took the bandit and threw him out of the window.

"There they are!"

"Oh crap they found us!" Said Koji

"Leave them to me! Come forth wolves appear!" Said Genro

Genro threw his sutra in a rather dramatic manner even though it was he wanted to impress someone in this room. But only no wolves appeared the only thing that appeared was chocolate cake with strawberries on top before it came splattering in goku mouth not even caring where it came from he made sure it made it to its place.

"Huh? Whats going on? Canine demons come!" Ordered Genro

Genro trying one more time. He threw more of the talismans in the air but all that appeared were hamburgers, ice cream candies, hot dogs, freis and more cakes. Cup of noodles and the like. All of them fell over but goku was eating them all up.

 **"URGH! I DIDN'T ASK FOR FOOD! AND WHY IS THIS CLOWN EATING IT!"** Yelled Genro

Meanwhile miaka sat on the floor twiddling her fingers with haruhi behind her aunt miaka. Her hands on her hips with her mate behind her., kyoya arms crossed as a father who was about to scold a child.

"Miaka Son what did you do?" Asked Haruhi

 **"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"** Yelled Genro

Miaka smiled brightly as she gave a peace sign while goku was happy rubbing his stomach. Kagome eyes flashed knowing that something was about to happen. She had to get everyone out of the way.

 **"EVERYONE MOVE!"** Ordered Kagome

Everyone dodged the red hot flames some of the floating so they didn't get burned. Once the flames where gone everyone gathered together only to see the fat fuck there before them. While vegeta wanted him he will give him the death.

"So genro you're here? You can't get your magic to work huh?" Asked Eiken

Vegeta cracked his knuckled plotting all the delightful ways to make this fucker pay for what he did to his daughter. No one touches the sayien prince daughter that way and lives to tell about it. Well other than hotohori since they where mates.

"Your highnesses?" Asked Nuriko

"No Nuriko! Tasuki is in there." Said Hotohori

"So after all their talk these guys aren't going to help us." Said Koji

Genro growled in annoyance he thought they had a crew but then again they did have a odd matching crew. But it was enough to help them get what is needed to be done. The only thing is they wanted to murder eiken and he didn't mind to let them have him. Miaka was going to go in and fight them only to be yanked back by kagome.

"I know that tasuki is one of them. He might as well get harmed along with the rest of these idiots. If he joining forces with htme he scared of a fan. He don't sdeserve to be a warrior." Hissed Kagome

Kagome charged head first into the crowed of bandites she tossed the fat fuck over to her father as he and a some of the others took turns in blasting him to murder him for what he had done. While kagome started to dispose of them one by one. Kagome kicked a man in the face sending him into the wall. She elbowed another that tried to sneak up behind her. Her mouth was curved in a dark smirk. As she gracefully dodged and effectively blocked. While eiken was dead and turned to ash from the amount of kai blast. She took a spear from one of the men. She flipped the point of the metal top was faceing her and the dull wooden end was using to swing accrossed the ribs of the men. Everyone who never seen her fight like this stood dumbfounded.

"I guess we where not needed." Said Nuriko

"Oh I feel so much fatherly pride right now." Said Vegeta

Koji and genro nodded dumbly. Hotohori looked prideful his wife wad ripping them a new ass. He could tell she was avoiding all their vital parts and just rendering them all unconscious. Despite what she had said earlier. Kagome was really kind heart. On the other hand it was genro first time seeing her in action. He knew she was scary. But he didn't know she was this scary. But he knew he shouldn't be turned on right now but he was extremely hard at this moment. Everything was going smoothly until a sharp burning hot spasm pain went through her body.

 **"AHHHHHH!"** Screamed Kagome

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body in pain tears streamed down her face as she tried to scream again only nothing came out. Hotohori and vegeta rushed over to her. As they checked her over while piccolo took care of everything else.

"My love whats wrong?" Asked Hotohori

Hotohori shook his wife but all she could do was cry. While severus ran test and found out she needed something for pain as he took out the potions and made hotohori feed it to her. As he waited for her to swallow it. As miaka did something stupid and ran at the one who tried to attack haruhi only to be strangled. Kagome tried to get up only to be placed back on hotohoris amrs.

"Let everyone deal with this one brat, you need to save your strength I will no loose one of my princess's." growled Vegeta

"And you call yourself men?"

Everyone looked up to hear a voice that sound all to familiar. And they saw the ogre symbol right there glowing brightly,. Even vegeta and severus was in shock at what they where seeing before them.

 _"That voice,"_ thought Miaka

From the shadows tamahome stepped out his fist instantly made painful contact with one of the bandits faces. As he beat the living crap out the rest of the men sending powerful hits in every direction.

 _"Tamahome.. can it really be true?"_ Thought Miaka

Everyone was soooo confused at this point in time and wondered how tamahome made it here from kuto. Then they figured it out this was a spell and not really tamahome here it was something genro conjured up. As all the bandits where down on the ground tamahome heaved a huge breath.

 _"He here to protect me."_ Thought Miaka

Genro made his way over to what was his and took the fan to make it know who is the true leader of the bandits now. While all the confused people was looking at the fake tamahome standing there proudly. Miaka was to absorbed in the sudden appearance of tamahome and with genro relishing his victory. Hotohori glanced at kagome she was trying to stay conscious but the super pain potion was starting to kick in. a broken hearted miaka was kneeling on the floor with her father arms around her to give her comfort. Miaka was sobbing loudly while holding onto the talisman to her heart that was the last thing she saw before a tear escaped her eye and passed out.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The bandits were all on their knees as they finished apologizing to miaka and the others. Henro and koji were standing on the side making sure that they all knew their place. Miaka waved them off and forgave them just like her father.

"Oh and one more thing, is there anyone here by the name of Tauski by any chance?" Asked Goku

All the bandits where whispering to each other to see if anyone knew who this person they are asking for the other bandits asked the elder ones and they didn't even know. Genro stood off to the side with his arms crossed and his eyes where closed. He was a bit depressed finding out kagome was married but that wont stop him though.

"Well I know who it is," said Genro

They all turned to look at the bandit leader and wondered if he would be kind enough to tell them who he is. And where to find him they just hope that it was good news and not bad news.

"You do? Tell me!" Said Miaka

"Ok but don't get too bummed out. Tasuki was the classified name of our former leader not the fat ass the one before him. So basically means he is dead." Said Genro

Miaka looked crestfallen from the news while some of their group was looking at genro and had a feeling he was lying. And the bad thing is they didn't bring the sword that can bring the dead back with them.

"Sorry about that, I wish we could bring him back to life but it seems that we can't." Said Genro

Genro still had his eyes closed and just listened to the helplessness of miaka group. Now he knew what kagome meant by she was like her father and brothers it seemed he didn't know how either of them functioned. Well gohan and keisuke was the smart ones out of the bunch.

"It's all over now." Said Haruhi

Miaka couldn't believe that it was all over it just cant be. How were they supposed to finish their mission and summon suzaku and bring tamahome back from kuto if they didn't have all the suzaku warriors.

 _"It just can't be."_ Thought Miaka

Koji looked over at his best friend who was like the brother who he never had. He wondered if he should offer them all to go to where the boss man tomb so they could pay their respects.

"Listen Genro , so you wanna go out and visit the boss's grave tomorrow sometime? You probably miss him don't you?" Asked Koji

Genro only nodded his response as the others where talking to each other seeing what they needed to do next since tasuki was dead. Well if it's the truth in all they where wondering and took bets knowing that kagome was going to be the one to beat the crap out of him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Hotohori had decided to step out for a bit. Thunder echoed in the halls and figured that there was a storm raging outside. Putting that aside. His mind drifted back to their little issue. All these problems were popping ip one by one and he was starting to feel suffocated for now. He just wanted to see his wife and hold her in his arms. he made sure not to peek up the step kids who where with then since they where already told them not to bother them so he knew better not to. He continued on his way to the chambers that will be theirs while their stay here. He opened the double doors and saw his wife there on her stomach reading a book from the large library in the room he made his way over to her and crawled next to her and kissed her neck.

"Hello my love you look comfortable." Said Hotohori

"I am thank you dearest." Said Kagome

Hotohori moved over her head to his lap and ran his figers through her hair. He smiled down at his beloved and wondered if it would be a good idea to let her in on what genro said. He didn't want to keep nothing from her so he was going to tell her.

"My love we have heard from Genro that Tasuki was the name of their former leader." Said Hotohori

Hotohori held his breath while he let her sink that into her mind. When he heard the book snap shut and her gem like eyes looked at him with fire and she jumped up and anger was coming off her.

 **"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TASUKI IS DEAD!"** Yelled Kagome

Hotohori was unbelievably turned on by his wifes anger well anything she does turned him on. And he just condemned the bandit leader to a life time of pain and suffering hell vegeta and few others already put their threats out there to him.

Well yes my love. Unfortunately aaccording to genro, said hotohori

 **"GENRO! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I SWAER IM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM AND THEN REVIVE HIM AND THEN I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN THAT HE HAD NEVER FELT BEFORE! I WILL MAKE WHAT NAKAKU HAD DONE LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK TO WHAT IM GOING TO DO TO THAT LITTLE FUCKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM MY BITCH!"**  
yelled Kagome

Kagome was pacing back and forth her anger was all over the place and it didn't help that there was cheering from the other rooms to tell her to beat the crap out of him. He knew of a way and he wanted to do it so badly he took her around the waste and flipped her under him and pinned arms above her head.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Hotohori used the obi from his out fit and tied her hands to the head bored as he stripped her down to nothing. He ravaged her body as he suckled on her breast his one hand testing to see if she was wet.

"I'm going to make you scream my little spit fire." Said Hotohori

Kagome moaned as he shoved his huge cock into her and hit her sweet spot. Pounded in to hard and fast as he she always enjoyed it,. Even though they where not the only ones making the sweet sound of love that night.

"You mine my love and only mine." Said Hotohori

Hotohori felt her walls clench around his long thick cock and he spilled his seed deep into her making sure she had every drop inside of her. He smirked to see that she was basking in the after glow.

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori covered the both of them over as he kissed the mark he left on her neck showing any male who she belong to. Until he heard someone banging on the wall and sounded annoyed,.

 **"BRATS DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! BEHAVE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY BRAT MATING!"** Yelled Vegeta

 **"OH COME ON GRANDPA VEGETA NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!"** Yelled Hikau

 **"SHUT IT HIKARU I'M TRYING TO FINISH!"** Yelled Kyoya

Kagome eyes went wide from all that was going on. It seemed her kids are now sexully active. Hiskau is mated to shyori. Karou was mated to kagura. As well death the kid is mated to kanna,

 **"BRATS KEEP IT TO YOURSELF I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOUR MOTHER IS BRAKING DOWN THE WALL'S!"** Yelled Vegeta

 **"MY EARS I DON'T NEED TO HEARD ABOUT MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND MOTHER AND STEP FATHER HAVIN SEX! PLUS IM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY MATING AT THE MOMENT!"** Yelled Tamaki

 **"SHUT IT AND FINISH!"** Yelled Loly

Kagome sighed when they where finish and fell to sleep while hotohori fallowed right after her. While the sounds of love lasted trough out the night. Genro growled and marched off to the room to relieve himself from watching what he saw.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

Morning came over the lands and droplets of water glistened on every leaf. Vegeta had to go back and help with the training replaced by ritsu and his mate momo and maka and her mate uryuu. They all went to the forest where a hiden dome the tomb of the former leader as promised by the gang and genro and koji. Some of them where standing around to visit tasuki inside the torches were lit and in the center lay a simple wooden coffin. Genro solemnly placed a hand on top of it and said some words of respect.

"A good man." Said Genro

Miaka continued her self pity thoughts while her father had to go back with her brothers to help with the training. She wanted to just crawl in a hole and die she would never had tamahome back at this rate.

"Um boss?"

"Hm?" Asked Genro

Everyone turned to look over and see what is was about that will be said. While they waited to see what this was all about maybe they where going to get some form on good news other than last night. Piccolo was mating with scarlet since the dragon granted all nameks now have male parts.

"I heave heard some rumors about this."

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Genro

"There were some talk going on about someone up in north Choko who supposedly can bring the dead back to life."

Before the poor guy could finish scarlet slammed the poor bandit against the wall. Hotohori now can see that she had her mother in her and it seemed that all her kids did. Piccolo smirked at his little mate.

"Hey keep talking buddy!" Ordered Scarlet

"Um well miss its just a rumor I over herd."

"Then we all are going up there to choko to check this out!" Demanded Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and determination emanated off her in waves poor jasper was feeling it. While alice had to drag him out of the place while caius looked at them as if he felt bad for him.

"Even if there is only one percent chance that its true we must take it," said Momoko

Yousuke smirked his little momopie was so cute when she was being serious while draco and his mate harribel was only shaking their heads knowing what will be coming next in the way they where going to see miaka show that son intelligence. Miaka held out a bowl to every bandit.

"I want a full bowl of rice before we go." Said Miaka

Everyone fell over into a pile after miaka had just said theat even thought she was going to do. They had a feeling that what it was she was going to ask. Then again it seemed that all the sons except chichi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Genro came face to face with a very angry fuming kagome. He shrank back in fear and was completely turned on by this as well he needed help with the things that turned him on.

 **"GENRO! I HOPE YOUR NOT LYING ABOUT TASUKI BEING DEAD! IF YOU MAKES US GO ON THIS WILD GOOSE CHACE THEN YOU ARE IN THE WORLD OF PAIN! FIRST ON GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYES! AND USE YOUR INTESTINAL TRACK TO STRANGLE THAT PUNY NECK OF YOURS! THEN IM GOING TO TAKE A RUSTY BUTCHER KNIFE AND SLICE YOUR COCK AND BALLS OFF AND TURN YOU INTO A FUCKING FEMALE YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BANDIT! I STILL DON'T TRUST A WORD OUT OF THAT LYING MOUTH OF YOU!"** Yelled Kagome

Kagome was shacking her clinched fist. They haven't even started and she was already ready to beat the living crap out of him. Hotohori along with ritsu and tamaki held onto her to make sure she didn't fall through with that threat. Miaka was happy to see genro and kagome where good friends already.

"Since when did I lie to you my dear?" Asked Genre

 **"YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING BANDIT!"** Yelled Kagome

 **"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO WITH NONE OF YOU! WELL MAYBE YOU MY DEAR!"** Growled Genro

Kagome shot him a deadly glare before looking on the ground letting her hair fall over her face. Hotohori, ritsu and tamaki was kinda cautious waiting for kagome next move. It surprised when she lifted her head and smiled sweetly at him making umbridge look like a kitten.

"Oh you my dear little bandit I shall enjoy making your life a living hell. Until them have fun thinking about," said Kagome sugery sweet

Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and jumped on her husband back, jasper now remember why he loved her and still did was her kindness her warrior ways and the temper that matched it all, genro was just standing there frozen stiff lucky his clothin hided the boner he had. Whole everyone one tried to un freaze the man. Until he did they all left to go and left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

After a few hours of riding they decided to rest the horses by the river. Miaka sat under the tree while reading tamahome leter with a bottle of water next to her. While all the couples where having their time together. Hotohori and kagome was under a shady tree he had her between his legs letting her rest he knew she felt awful.

"You seem like deep in thought." Said Hotohori

Kagome let out a sigh her thoughts where on tamahome and yui. She knew why tamahome was taken to kuto in the first place it was all greed and wanted the person she could never have.

"Yes dearest I have loads on my mind. Thinking of how yui and tamahome was doing, even though I had a feeling why he went it was not as the warrior of suzaku, its because she cant have the person she cant have. But then again I try not to think on it." Said Kagome

Kagome started to clutch her chest again the poison is starting to act again. She could tell the poison was getting more and more worst. Until she flashed over to some bushs and barfed up everything that she had in her stomach. Hotohori rubbed his wifes back, he was worried he didn't want to loose her. As she took something to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry,." Said Kagome

"No need to be sorry my love are you ok?" Asked Hotohori

Kagome only nodded as she fell asleep hotohori made picked her up and placed her on the horse as they took off he made sure that she looked comfortable enough so she was able to rest some.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Tamahome_

Tamahome was having a good dream about him and miaka. And it seemed the dream of her giving him a blow job. It felt so real as if it was really happening to him right them and there.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome woke up to see yui only in her shirt and no undergarments on underneath. He was starting to freak out kagome will kill him for real other than beating his ass for this one.

"Oh thank goodness your still here. I had a dream that you fone back to miaka and left me here all alone." Said Yui

"There nothing to worry about. When the time came you will come with me. And by the way we didn't do anything? Do you have any idea what kagome will do to me if she finds out if we ad any kinds of sexual intercourse or anything in that area,. I do like my dick right where it is thank you." Said Tamahome

Yui just wasn't going to say that she did suck his cock in his sleep and jacked him off and let him fuck her in the ass while he was asleep she was stilla virgin but that didn't mean she didn't have needs.

"No we didn't." said Yui

Tamahome let out a sigh but he had a feeling she was lying to him and molested him in his sleep. And that's why he had to piss real bad he knows when he was molested by the issue with nuriko, a servant came into the room

"Lady Yui Lord Nakago wishes to see you."

"Well I must take my leave. I'll have some breakfast ready soon." Said Yui

Yui kissed his lips and left Tamahome tasted something that was nurikos lips when he thought she was a she, oh crap his dick will not be there if kagome found out what she did to him.

 _"Breakfast huh? I wonder if miaka is eating with her father and brother's right now."_ Thought Tamahome

A image of miaka along with her brothers and father eating down a mountain of food. Then goku and vegeta fighting over the last piece of food that was on the plate oh how he missed those guys.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kuto palace'_

Yui was sitting on a throne that was meant for the priestess of seiryuu. The candled on the stone walls provided just enough light to make it look creepy . nakago stood off to the side of her and was disgusted that his priestess did what she did.

"So your sayint that Tasuki is dead?" Asked Yui

"Yes my lady. And as well the shikon miko was raped by the former leader of the bandits by someone who killed him. And it seemd she took the place of the suzaku miko. But now they are heading to a city called choko in the norther of konan there is rumors of a person who can bring back the dead."

Yui wanted to kill miaka for what happened to kagome again. She sighed and wanted to punch a wall bu who in the world kill the person who did it to her. She will think on that one later.

"Go and watch over them and report back to me at once." Ordered Yui

Nakago felt sick that wasn't correct as yui left to go to her chambers and get ready for the day. While nakago left to go and think on some matters that needed to be placed at the moment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

The road let them to a dilapidated village with numerous crows hovering and perched themselves on the trees. The city was like their trees. Dead. While everyone who had a nose that needed to cover it had no choice in the matter,. Until some men pushing a cart came speeding past them.

 **"GET OUTTA OF THE WAY! MOVE IT AT ONCE!"**

On the cart was another man who looked seriously ill. Hotohori and caius gaze trailed after them in wonderment. Even aro was a but affected by the whole thing plus they wanted to gag.

"What in the world could've happen to this little city?" Asked Nuriko

"Kagome are you well?" Asked Nuriko

Kagome and everyone with their nosed cover wanted to just go and find a place and barf it seemed the place smelled of death and it was not pleasant even hotohori had his nose covered he had kagomes powers from their mating.

"It's the smell of death." Said Aro

Miaka looked clueless even though she was ful sayien but she had the senses of a human since the seal was placed on her then again sometimes she was greatful for it if there was a smell here like they where saying.

"I don't smell anything?" Asked Miaka

"Oh believe me my dear its something you do not wish to be familiar with." Said Aro

Miaka tilted her head to the side not sure was he was talking about but then again she just waved it off. As the mirror showed one of the symbols to show where a suzaku warrior is at.

"Aunt Miaka look its another symbol." Said Draco

Miaka looked at the mirror and saw a symbol for heal. So maybe this person they are searching for is one of the suzaky warriors and maybe they could kill one bird and one stone at once.

"How did we get so lucky! **ALL RIGHT**!" Cheered miaka

And of course being miaka who she is. She elbowed a woman in the stomach. Not even realizing that there was someone behind her then again she was in her own little world.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said Miaka

Miaka knelt down next to the lady to check on her to see if she was ok. While everyone shook their heads and wondered what the hell was wronf with this girl then again kakarot daughter.

"Yes forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Draco and ritsu helped the lady up and made sure she was ok. While they looked her over and seen she wasn't bad looking but there was something about her that they couldn't put their finger on.

"That was quite a spill you had there. You didn't get hurt?" Asked Draco

"I'm sorry this happens with aunt miaka. She gets so excited and she starts acting like a kid, your should meet her father." Said Ritsu

"No, no, not at all I think your daughter is really sweet."

Kagome snickered at what she had just said it was kinda, but she had to correct the lady that she was not her son daughter. As she walked over to the kind woman she kinda makes her sense go all crazy.

"No she isn't my sons daughter." Said Kagome

Before the the woman could reply miaka had her hand on the ladies boobs and squeezed than like if miroku or chichiri was around. While severus marched over to her and was about to scold her.

 **"MIAKA SON WE DO NOT TOUCH OTHER WOMAN BREAST!"** Lectured Severus

"Ah well Sev I have been fooled twice now by appearances. I wanted to make sure she is a chick that's all." Said Miaka

Jasper and aro was doing damage control while they bowed to her and apploized for miaka being a pervert. While kagome face palmed only someone came from kakarot would do something like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Severus made miaka piggy back ride the lady to where she needed to go for punishment. While kagome and a lot of their group felt uneasy around her but hid it so she wouldn't offend no one.

"Sorry for this,"

"Oh it's all right. Its can be my apology. But are we getting anywhere close?" Asked Miaka

Miaka felt somewhat tired and strange but she thought it was just because of the atmosphere here. Still they had agreed to escort her and her punishment for being a pervert. Finally arriving at the house the door opened immerdiately opened to reveal two men and a woman. One of the men was old and the other was middle aged.

"Miss shoka,"

"Thank heavens! You have finally made it.!"

The woman now was known as shoka. She got off miaka back and sighed in relief as she popped her back, they made their way into the house to see what they where going to see and what was going on.

"She must be the patient?" Asked Shoka

"She suffered horribly for over a month. Then her fever exploded and she died,"

Shoka gave them a reassuring smiled, the others wanted to know what she died from. Severus could not get nothing from a magical exam from where he stood so he was baffled and so was the others.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her now." Said Shoka

Everyone was like nearly on top of each other to see what she was going to do. As shoka let her lips linger just above the dead girls mouth and breath. No one in the room blinked. They wanted to see this and see if shewas the person they where searching for. The room was quiet and no one dared to move in fear of losing a moment, in less than a minute the seemingly dead girl opened her eyes and everyone in the room who hasn't seem something like this before only gasped.

"She's alive again."

"How did she do it?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was either was talking to each other in code that they all knew. But they didn't know how or why she did it. But they wanted to know how and what kind of power she had to make her bring the dead back to life.

"It's been dreadful for far to long many months now have been plagued by a mysterious illness, it produced prolonged, blistering fevers that are more painful than death itself. The people have nicknamed the disease the demon Shikkonki."

Everyone saw a horrible one eyes monster flast in their heads. And the images of suffering people came to mind. As if to make sure. The two voltori kings had memoires of the black plague come their their minds and shivered,

"Shikkonki?" Asked Hotohori

"The doctors have been unable to find a cure. Although miss shoka cant cure the disease, shes able to bring the dead back to life. They aren't as healthy as before but manu people prefer to die quickly and be revived than live with the pain of the disease."

Momoko perked up even though it was a tad bit morbid. They found who they where searching for and now they had to get her to go back with them, even before she could say anything miaka had shoka pinned to the wall. She yanked on her mate and pointed he sighed and the line went down to see who it was.

"Miss Shoka you have to come along with us at once. There is someone we like you to revive. it is very important to do so." Ordered Miaka

Everyone groaned she could atleast ask nicely but it seemed that this was kakarots brat so what the hell they just didn't want to deal with this and let her go on this one. While kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't aske me that! Id love to come with you. I really would but it isn't possible, ill never be able to leave this city again. I cant leave these people here with no one to help them. Besides if I step foot out side this city gates I would lose my power." Said Shoka

Some of them had to think it was a tad bit off but they would be able to see if it was real or not. But now they had to go back to genro and see if they would be able to bring the body here. This is when kagome wished she had taken tenssaga with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka rode with nuriko again while kagome and hotohori rode side by side. They noticed that the twins and tamaki was gone maybe they went back to the palace and tell them what was going on. They where headed back to the hide out to see if genro was going to let them bring the his old boss body her.

"I think this place look like a cemetery," said Jasper

"Did we take the wrong passage? Maybe we should turn around," said Aro

Miaka was not going to have none of that. They needed to go and find genro and bring back tasuki here to get him back to get tamahome back . they needed to hurry and fast and she didn't care for resting either,

"There is no time! We have to get back to tasuki as fast as wel can!" growled Miaka

The next thing miaka knew was she was falling off the horse nuriko clutched th her shoulders just in time before she fell off the horse everyone was confused and had a feeling there will be zombies.

"Miaka hold on. What happened?" Asked Nuriko

Hotohori brows furrowed and urged his horse over near theirs. While kagome rushed over to miaka and touched her skin and removed her hand as quick as she placed it on her forehead.

"Miaka your burning up!" Said Kagome

"I'm ok. My body only feel a tad bit warm." Said Miaka

Hotohoris eyes went wide and realized that she was getting what that village had. This was not good they had to get her to a doctor and fast since the ones they knew don't know nothing of the shikkionki.

"We must get her back to the village and fast," said hotohori

Out of the blue nuriko horse started to panic and kagome skillfully maneuvered miaka over to hotohori horse and nuriko was simply throne off by the frazzled animal. The horses whinnies became louder as the ground around its lefs started to sink and a rotten hand reached out from the soul. Kagomes and everyones eyes widen and knew what they where seeing it was zombies.

 **"OH MY GOD FINALLY WE GET TO KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!"** Cheered everyone

Well almost everyone hotohori and nuriko was a tad bit confused by this but they waved it off from the happy people with zombie craze right now so they could have some fun and beat the crap out of the zombies.

 **"BRAINS! WE WANT YOUR BRAINS! GIVE US YOUR BRAINS!"**

Not wanting to hear anymore hotohori unsheathed his sword as he joined in on the fight making sure he avoided the blurs. As nuriko played base ball with a dead tree making a home run with the zombies. Miaka eyes went wide in horror.

 **"NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN! ITS JUST LIKE E.T THE PERVERTED ALIAN! I DON'T WONT TO BE ANAL PROBED AND RAPED THEN EATEN LIKE ELIOT WITH E.T!"** cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her from their fight only to wonder if her brain snapped with her fever they shook their heads only to see that each zombie they where coming more and more. Kagome ran into a pile of zombies knowing she would be able to hold them off until someone thinks of something. All they could see is the pile of zombies some flying here and there and lights of all colors. Hotohori ran into the pile of zombies he was not letting his wife do this one alone. He cut his way there the zombies and he found his kagome buried under heaps of zmbies narrowing his eyes. Hotohori slashed away expertly until he saw a hand sticking out from the pile and he pilled it forcing his wife from the pile,. She was swating and covered in swart gashes and cuts alone with bites.

 **"REKKA -SHINNEN!"**

Insteal of being swallowed by the zombies the tow of them where surrounded by flames. Familiar flames kagome and hotohori looked up to see genro standin smugly on the ledge with his iron fan.

"This is worst than I could imagined." Said Genro

 **"HEY MAMA LOOK WHO WE BROUGHT ALONE!"** chirped Tamaki

 **"YEAH HE CAME TO SAVE THE DAY RIGHT WALKING DEAD?"** Chirped the twins

Kagome only snickered he sons for the sake of kami they came up with the most weirdest things. But she loved them she was just happy that the twins had nothing of their father in them,

"I'll wipe the rest of them out get down!" Said Genro

All the vampires in the group went up in a tree high enough to now get burned while everyone got down so they didn't get burned either. While the four on the cliff just stayed there.

 **"REKKA- SHINNEN!"**

Everyone felt the harsh heat but within minutes the zombies where gone. And so was the others zombie craving was gone. While the twins and tamaki hugged their mother while genro looked around and noticed it seemed there was newer people in the group now.

"Well to tell you the truth I wasn't gonna come but I figured you need some extra protection. And I know none of you can throw fire." Said Genro

Everyone who was a magic wilder they knew that they could not show him now they wanted it to be a surprise to take that smugness down a notch and it would be funny to see if face once he does.

"What about your gang?" Asked Haruhi

"We all talked it over and made koji the new lader. I know the old boss would of approved." Said Genro

Everyone only nodded but that still didn't explain why he truly was there. He was hiding something and they knew it was something that would make him get his ass kicked for it as as well.

"Why did you come back?" Asked Miaka

Genro arched a brow it seemed that miaka was the slow one who didn't figure it out. Everyone else figured it out before she did and so did her father it seemed that her father is something they share together slowness.

"Nut case! You are a slow once like your father! Genro is just my nick name." said Genro

Genro raised his hand and pulled down the sleeve to reveal the red glowing symbol that will seal his fate in getting his ass kicked from kagome for what he had lied about. While everyone looked at the mark.

"I am Tasuki sorry for tricking you like that." Said Tasuki

Caius exploded how could this moron do something like this. Aro and jasper grabbed ahold of the short tempered king who was going to probably drain tasuki for what he had done but this one was kagomes.

 **"WHAT YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD!"** Yelled Caius

"Now, now brother this is Kagomes bitch not our's," said Aro

Jasper and some of the others snickered while caius had a dark look of pure pleasure of his face as he joined in with the people who where going to be watching this with pure bliss and with the meds that they take kagome made they can eat human food. Draco conjured popcorn as his mother was behind tasuki.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. If I recall correctly my dear little bandit bitch. It was you who told us that Tasuki was dead." Said Kagome all to sweety

Tamaki gulped and was soooo turned on by this. While draco conjured chairs for everyone while jasper had a camra out this was going the the best one yet and funny as hell. And they think he pissed himself.

"Well I guess I can hold my promise. I did tell you that you where lying to me. It would make you have the expirence the worst pain alive, oh im going to enjoy this immensely." Said Kagome sweetly

"I see Tasuki thank you for comeing. And may you rest in peace for what you did," said Miaka

Kagome dragged the crying bandit warrior away and all they heard was screams of pain and cried of help. Since they couldn't see it they got rid of the chairs and went over to miaka,.

"Now we have the fifth warrior was Suzaku." Said Miaka

Miaka groaned from miaka back. He could feel her going limp. Jasper tested her emotions she felt like she wad going to pass out. While they all went over to her to make sure she was stopped causing tasuki pain and she went over.

"Whats going on?" Asked Kagome

Jasper sighed he was lucky enough for her to remember the singals they had back in the vampire wars. Now he knew who had been the one to kill maria and that he was grateful for her that she had done that.

"You don't think it's the Shikkonki do you?" Asked Scarlet

"Find my horse at one we need to return to the city quick as possible." Ordered Hotohori

Nuriko left to o as his emperor had commanded him. While jasper and hotohori had told miaka to hand in there. Kagome was kneeling by her side while she tried to keep her awake. It was tricky for her since she could feel herself wane. Usually she would recuperate instantly but it seemed that the posion is getting stronger and it blocked the flow of her kai making her unable to heal her wounds and regain her strength. Kagome struggled to stay awake. Her body however didn't permit it and she fell unconscious before miaka did,

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki

Kagomes head was about to hit the ground and hotohori and jasper was to occupied dealing with miaka to prevent her hitting the hard rocky surface and no one other that tasuki was closer to her. He scooped her in his arms as hotohori and jasper hissed at him. Alice accepted the fact that jasper once and still loved her and had kids from her but she would never hate kagome she was like herself.

"Hey! What's the matter with you chick's which one of you going to pass out next?" Asked Tasuki

Hotohori dreaded his wife is getting more and more worst he noticed it in the eyes of his step children. He hated the fact that the bandit who happened to be the fifth warrior had her in his arms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the village_

Everyone made it back to the village to miss shoka home in hope that she would be able to help them the ones they loved dearly. Tasuki was confused why kagome would be acting the way she was then he remembered when they first met.

"Please miss shoka. Can you do anything for them? They seemed to be affected with the plagure you have here." Pleaded Alice

Miaka and kagome were laying down on two beds next to each other. Tamaki and draco who where next to her while hotohori in a chair next to her. Along with jasper on one side of the bed and tasuki was on the other side. She looked as if she was dead but she was still breathing as if she was locked away in her mind or a coma.

"There is nothing I can do about that." Said Shoka

"Please she is my mother," pleaded Haruhi

The woman ran a hand dawn the face of the girl she thought of her as her own. Well if she had ever had the chance to have any children that is. She felt bad since this girls kids where seeing their mother like this it pained her.

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead. That is my only gift. So Miaka would have to die before I can help her." Said Shoka

Tasuki did not like the fact she was saying she was not going to help the woman that he loved and his annoying friend. He was not going to sit back and take it up the ass for what she was saying.

"And what about Kagome? Does she have to die too before you pull your freaky power on her?" Asked Tasuki

Hotohori and the others looked at her and wanted to know the same. Draco and tamaki looked at her as well. They wanted to know what their mother had to do to get well again they don't want to loose her.

"Even so if lady kagome were to die now. I could do nothing more than to pray for her." Said Shoka

Shoka looked at the floor feeling bad for giving the bad news. The others didn't want to bring in vegeta and bulma since they knew this woman would be dead so many time. And midoriko who was her first mother and had to give her up for the fact that she was not ready for the child.

 **"SAY WHAT!"** Yelled Vegeta

Everyone flinched they didn't expect for vegeta to show up. As severus went over and told him to go back to the palace they had it handled and he miss understood what she had said. Vegeta only nodded and left after he kissed his little princess. After they knew he was gone tamaki wanted to know why

"Why?" Asked Tamaki

Ever since miss kagome had stepped foot into this city. She was already slowly dying. Something insider her is causing her pain even if she died that something will not and I "can assure you that it is fat stronger than the shikkonki. If I revived her it would make no difference and she would still be suffering. Perhaps that would partially explain the reason why she has not contracted the shikkonki disease despite being in this area too long. That thing inside of her wants to kill her itself." Explained Shoka

Upon hearing this they all looked at the unconscious kagome. Even miaka rested on her elbows to look at her sisterly friend. All kagomes kids who was there with her all tried to hold back their tears even the ones who where friends either held their tears back or have venom coating their eyes. Tamaki didn't want to loose his mother who he had just gotten back even though she did come and see him when she could but she was always masked and left gifts. Draco didn't want to loose his mother he already lost hid father he would be lost with out her. Tasuki growled in anger he was the first one to snap out of his shock,

"Are you just saying we should just let the both of them die? But isn't there something else we could do for them?" Asked Tasuki

Miaka noticed the tense and anxious air along with murderous rage clouding the room so she wanted to defuse what everyone wanted to do to shoka. She was only speaking the truth on what is needed to be done.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. You should worry more about Kagome instead, compared to what she is feeling this is just a walk in the park for me." Said Miaka

Hotohori wanted to yell and scream but it wouldn't help his wife though. He looked over at the his priestess and looked at her sadly. He could see that the girl was putting up a strong front but it just didn't work. He could see the beads of sweat on her forehead and her usually cheerful eyes had lines under them.

"Aunt Miaka?" Asked Haruhi

"I'm sure there must be a medical doctor somewhere in this city, it might not help either of us but why don't we give it a shot. Huh?" Chirped Miaka

Everyone in the room hesitantly agreed and tamaki wanted his mother to live and not be in pain no more. She was there when he had his hardest tmes with his grandmother well she was here when she pulled what she did. But his grandfather and grandmother was there the first time they met each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone who was able to sleep mainly the vampires where out hunting in another area while the others either slepted in the house or a capsule house their will be a rather busy day tomorrow. They were going to find a doctor that can heal both kagome and miaka. Orhime even tried and even her powers didn't work. There was one person who reaimned awake though. Tasuki continued to starre at kagome face through the dimness of the room.

 _"Who are you really?"_ Thought Tasuki

Tasuki was baffled how a human was able to endure being killed from the inside for so long. No wonder why she had collapsed during the fight with eiken. But still how can she fight this good and still feel the unending pain.

 _"Why amd I even thinkin about this? Your just a girl and I hate the female race, but who am I fooling you made me fall for you, and I would do anything to make you mine, even though mister prissy is your husband that will not stop me. I have never met a woman like you before, your so rare, you're a fighter, kind hearted and fights for what you believe in. and yet I see the unending sadness in your gem like eyes. What had happened to you, I hope one day that you will trust me enough to let me in."_ thought Tasuki

Tasuki clinched his fist at his side as the hot stinging tears flowed down his face he kissed her forehead and made his way back to his spot he was sleeping at. He laid there in thought until he fell asleep even though aro touched his hand and sighed and left to go for his hunt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Kuto_

The sun started to rise as its rays crept over the rooftops of the tamahome tried the clothing on that yui had given to him. Se seen that the clothing that she had on was similar to what kagomes wears tight black pants with chains and a pink mesh shirt with a tank top under it with boots.

"This is silk?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome had just finished tying on the red obi around his waist which was from the clothing that yui got for him. It was a long black tunic with either yellow or red edgings worn over a white long sleeved shirt. He wore his usual pants and shores.

"You look so cool! Its like totally you! I just knew that black would look soooo super de-duper on you!" Chirped Yui

Yui was happy he liked the gift that she got for tamahome. She was holding tamahomes old clothing for him. She was smiling non-stop ever since he agreed to try on the clothing and he decided that it was for the best that he should keep her happy.

 _"Miaka and Kagome would want that as well."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome growled when he felt the person power walk into the room he still thought it was funning as hell that kagome insulted him right in a letter oh how he will tell her how much he enjoyed it when they see each other again.

"Lady Yui." Said Nakago

"I thought I smelt body glitter again. Oh wait it is body glitter." Said Tamahome

Yui punched him in the arm for that insult he been around kagome for far to long to pick up on her insults. Nakago rolled his eyes he had news that needed to be said and he needed to say it now.

"Pardon me for my intrusion I wasn't interrupting anything am i? either way I have news. And I thought you would like to hear it since it would be of some interest for you. And amuse you as well," said Nakago

Nakago glanced over at tamahome and smirked slightly, tamahome only arched a brow at him and wondered what the hell was making him so damn happy about it made him feel uneasy to even wonder.

"It seems that the shikon miko was molested brutally by a former bandit leader who seems to be dead now. But there is more she has fallen into the sickness that has affected her. But then again there is the suzaku no miko had contracted a critical disease. Theres apparently no cure and she will live in great pain until she dies of the plague brutally." Said Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and clinched his fist avoiding from punching the stupid smug jack ass that why he looked to happy. And it was sick to be happy about something like that he was sick in the head. How could he just blurt that out as if he was talking about some kind of happy conversation and right in front of his as well. Yui eyes went wide at the news. And she was for the moment really for her ex-best friend. But kagome is another thing.

 _"Miaka no, wiat a minute why should I worry about her? Its only right that this should happen to her! And with miaka gone tamahome will be all mine! But kagome I will be praying for you my beloved sister."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome didn't know what yui was thinking but he wish that he was a mind reader like Edward and aro at this point in time. Along with the spell that he could read their minds to see what is see what was floating around in both of their minds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Choko_

Everyone left to go and hunt down a doctor while leaving kagome behind with tamaki and draco. They were trying to talk this doctor into looking at miaka but it seemed to be a pain in the neck to do so.

 **"NONSENSE!"** Growled Miaka

Miaka fisted her hands and held it in front of her to see if the doctor would feel enough pity for her. Severus was seething in anger that this guy was not taking his doctor duties like he should.

"What kind of doctor don't look at their patient without examining her," hissed Severus

Shoka sighed it seemed this man was one to speak his mind and not hold back a word and not worried about the person feelings, even though he is mated he was a handsome man to look at.

"I don't need to examine you. You've got the Shikkonki disease. But there is a guy named Myojuan who might be able to help."

"Tell us where this man is?" Asked Scarlet

The doctor looked at the red headed female and had to say she was rather fetching. But then again she had someone already and might be sick with the plague going around so she isn't worth it.

"He moved outside of the city limits about a year ago and hasn't been back since. Now get the hell out of my house before you infect me."

They where all pushed out of the house rather rudely. Tasuki was fuming along with severus they hated people like this. And they wanted to give him a blanket party and a rather painful one.

 **"YOU'RE NOTHIN BUT A SHYSTER!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka shrugged it off and thought it was only natural that he would act that way with her having the plague in all while caius wanted to drain him for what he had said to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Despite miaka mood she was having issues walking severus transfigured a stick to be a walking stick for her. As they made their way up the stairs, miaka needed some rest from the amount of walking they had to do.

 _"This pain is too much. I cant go one! There are only two more members of the suzaku seven left to find. And kagome is still being corrupted by that poison. What am I gonna do."_ Thought Miaka

As if reading her mind shoka appeared beside her with comforting words to help her keep going and not give up. While miaka wanted to just give up if it wasn't for tamahome and kagome she would have already.

"It's all right. Just hold on a bit longer." Said Shoka

 _"Maybe Shoka is the sixth warrior."_ Thought Miaka

Then a common merchant selling his fist came running by shouting until one of his fish fell from the basket and miaka and some scruffy looking man who looked like he needed a bath badly.

"Get your scruffy hands off my fish right now!" Growled Miaka

The man looked at her and growled his protest. A surge of electricity from the both of them could almost be seen clashing and so started the fight between the suzaku miko and the scruffy man in a cloud of dirt over a small fish. Aro and jasper took out a camera so they could film this it was just to amusing.

"She fighting a scruffy man in a cloud of dust for a little lake trout, it is something that her father and brothers would do as well." Said Scarlet

Everyone nodded on that one knowing the son family ways it would be battle of the lake trout. Death the kid was just sshaking his head at the scene the man needed to be cleaned badly.

"Yeah even in her condition her appitite is still the boss such a Kakarot thing." Said Zarbon

"She even pretends to be cheerful like her father its is touching." Said Momoko

Nuriko looked over to see shoka wondering why she became quiet all of the sudden when the scruffy man came around she even look like a ghost almost she was almost so pale.

"Miss Shoka your pale and a ghost." Said Nuriko

"It's nothing I'm just tiered and I should go home. When your finished here please come and visit me again." Said Shoka

Without another word shoka walked away leaving the others with amusement. The sounds of grunting and cursing at each other was rumbling seemed to stop as the scruffy man ran away with the prized fist while doing a victory dance all the way. Miaka of course being the daughter of goku didn't want him to escape and ran after him. Waving her walking stick in the air.

 **"ONLY A REAL CREEP WOULD STEAL FOOD RIGHT OUT OF A SUCK PERSON HANDS YOU SCRUFFY JACKASS!"** Yelled Miaka

Everyone sighed and put their camera away and went after her so to see if she didn't pass out along the way,. They all where wondering if some of that seal came away for her to act the way she did,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka felt like she ran a 100 mild dash. She felt exhausted from all her running and panted from the path that led to a small shack. A little ways from the city it seemed the person who stole her fish lived here.

 _"Running is bad for your health."_ Thought Miaka

Everyone came up to her to check her over and sighed wondered what the hell was going through her her mind. Then again it was miaka after all she was like her father in so many ways.

 **"YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED! COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH! I REPEAT YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED AND COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH!"** Announced Miaka

There was no answer so they made their way down the pathway and peaked into the house only to find there was jars of herbs and medical things. While they wondered if this was the person they were searching for. Caius didn't want to wait he kicked open the door.

"You there! Are you the guy they call Myojuan mister!" Demanded Caius

The moon looked over his shoulder to reveal the ruby eyed snow king full of anger. His dearest oldest friend was dieing and nothing he could do for her. He only knew miaka for a while but they never knew that bella was her kids it was kinda funny finding out

"If you are him examine this girl will ya?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki nodded to miaka now leaning on the makeshift cane that severus transfigured for her. Jasper and death the kid help her stay up right while hotohori wanted to drag this man out to his wife.

"Please sir. She is rapidly getting weaker from the local plague disease." Said Momoko

Myojuan only looked back at them he sensed that there was something off with some of them. But then again he was out of the game for a while so he wouldn't know who is what anymore these days.

"Please Mr. Myojuan. I'll even forget about you taking my fish. It was a delicious looking fish but I will forget about it." Said Miaka

"I'm not a doctor no more. So leave me in peace." Said Myojuan

Caius and aro arched a brow at this one. It seemed that he was either not a doctor or a reason or he lost someone close to him. Aro wanted to see why he stopped by that would mean he needed to get ahold of his hand.

"Oh I see, but you will treat animals wont you?" Asked Aro

Myojuan turned around and glared at them all harshly he could give a damn what happened to these people didn't the towns people ever warn anyone before they get sent here that he want nothing else from anyone.

 **"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH HUMAN BEINGS! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** Yelled Myojuan

Everyone seeing that he was not going to be easy one to help them as they all filed out of his home not even thinking about to mention to them about them being demons, vampires and all kinds of aliens and mixed with angel blood and miko.

"Yeah find you scruffy overgrown stick up his ass. What a freaking rip off." Growled Tasuki

Tasuki and caius was grumbling about what a jack ass he was. While miaka fell to her knee's jasper and alice was closer to her and flashed to her side to see if she was ok this isn't good if the sickness had made it further.

"Miaka what going on?" Asked Alice

"I can't move my leg's," said Miaka

Jasper gathered her in his arms and nodded to everyone to let them know that he will meet them back at shoka home so he could get miaka quickly with vampire speed she needed help fast.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka house_

Miaka moaned in pain as she lied down on her bed. Everyone in the room was terrified at miaka current state. Tasuki who had his back turned to miaka he was deeply annoyed about all of this.

"Geez! Isn't there something we can do for her?" Asked Tasuki

Nuriko tried to keep his eyes on miaka to make sure she was ok. While he looked over to kagome as well this was not going well they just hope that something good will come to them soon.

"It'll be sheer torture to let her live in this condition much longer." Said Nuriko

"I know that! We have to find some way to ear her suffering." Said Caius

Hotohori sighed first his wife and not miaka. Wasn't he ever going to be of some sort of help to them. But he will not loose his wife he will do about anything to make her live.

"There is only one thing you can do for her now is you must kill her. Using my powers I can revive her at once and restore her to better health than this. It must be done." Said Shoka

"You really expect us to do that?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki didn't like what was being said unknown to them that kagome was listening in to this whole conversation with annoyance and anger for what she was hearing she had a bad feeling since she came to this town.

"You got to be shitting me." Hissed Kagome

Everyone in the room jumped from the voice. Kagome was already standing in all her demonic glory beside her bed and she didn't looked all to happy not one bit and looked like she was about to murder someone.

"Why do you speak of death and resurrection so easily? Is it because you can revive the dead? I can do the same thing and so can some of the others, but that is for another time." Said Kagome

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she noticed the flash of fear in shoka eyes. That what she was aiming and she knew that there was something that is going on she is not human she can sense it.

"Mama!" Chirped Tamaki and Draco

Tamaki and draco rushed over to their mother while some of them went back to the palace to gather more things for the mission they where on. It seemed that they wondered how she was able to stand.

"Kagome what are you sayng my dear?" Asked Aro

"Should you be up already?" Asked Nuriko

Kagome shot the cross dresser a evil look and he stood back knowing when she gives that look it would mean don't question no more and let her speak unless you want to be screamed at.

"I won't let you kill a person I think of a sister." Said Kagome

"But isn't it the only way to prevent her suffering anymore?" Asked Zarbon

Kagome looked over at him and shook her head to tell him no it was another way and not the healthiest but it was the best way to save her sisterly friends life and she was the only one in the room able to do so.

"No there is another way. But I will have to ask you all to leave the room." Said Kagome

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Tasuki

Kagome shot the annoying bandit a glare shutting him up. Bobody dared to question her any longer they did as they where told. Kagome placed a barrier up over the room so no one was able to feel what she was about to do. She looked down at miaka with sad eyes.

"Don't know if this will harm you or hurt you any. But you must prepare yourself. Just close your eyes and trust in my sister." Said Kagome

Miaka did as she was told as kagome sighed and put her hands over miaka and chanted as her hands glowed it been so long since she had don't this spell and it was one that would help others with illnesses.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and swept her hands over miaka's still body and mutter a few incantations under her breath in a old demonic spell. She felt miaka pulsate under her palms and when she opened her eyes. She saw her friend enveloped by a treacherous red mist that seemed to not only coil around miaka but also to penetrate her body and soul. Kagome winced as her hand came in contact with it. Looking at her hands there was burn marks starting to go up her arms. she ignored it as she continued ti chant the spell. Miaka started to groan and kagome focused all her attention on her task. She needed to finish this and quick,.. kagome could already feel her beast and the demon battle it out since it started to overpower her again. The strange old words flowed from her kagome. The red mist made its way up her arms and kagome fangs pierced her lip to keep from crying out in pain. By the time the mist reached her shoulders kagome gripped it and swiftly pulled at with all her might. Actually the real method would take days and maybe weeks. But being who she was and the power she was known to have she didn't it easily. Kagome just couldn't stand the burning sensation much longer it reminded her from what nakaku done to her back. Kagome knew that the poison inside of her will try to interfere and it may pit both of them in danger. Neither the miasma or the poison from the bond she and sesshoamru shared didn't do anything for her with this posion not as if she wanted miasma in her naraku cursed her good. Shikkonki was a tough demon and kagome had to keep backing away as she yanked and pulled. Narrowing her crimson eyes she was using a lot of power to do this. Kagome saw tha the mist started to take a demonic form as it sunk its sharp teeth into her arms. the poison inside of her reacted instantly. It started to flow though her body faster than before until it rose from her and battle the shikkonki. In side of her own body is a all out chemical warfare. Kagomes eyes snapped open at the sudden sharp burning pain and she had the feeling of being torn into half. But she was not done with shikkonki. Miaka who felt the pain lessen with each passing moment. She opened her eyes slightly at first the only thing she could see was kagome trying to pull at thin air. After a few more blinks, red and black shapes appeared to be surrounding kagome. When finally her vision cleared miaka saw two deformed beings one looked like a red one –eyed centipede with fish gills while the other looked like a black dragon. The two was fighting over kagomes head. Looking at her sisterly friend miaka noticed that kagome arms where badly burned from her hands to her shoulders. As she tried to pull the lasts bits of the rest mist from miaka body. Tears welled up in kagomes eyes who where still bright red with green in the middle. Even though one eye is red but more or less blood red. Kagome looked at her with a tired smile the demons started to vanish from her sight and went inside of kagomes body.

 **"NOOOOOOOO KAGOME!"** Cried Miaka loudly

The others immediately burst into the room at miaka scream and the shield was dropped. Miaka was kneeling next to her bed with a look of horror on her face. While kagome was being supported by the bedpost. Jer robe that covered her had its sleevezs burned off from her hands up to her shoulders. She was weak and panting hard. Hotohori rushed over to his wife while tamaki the twins and draco since they where the only ones there who where her kids rushed over to her. Well Hermione was there but she was trying to figure what her mother had done. Hotohori made her lean on his chest while he inspected her arms.

"What on earth did you do to yourself my love?" Asked Hotohori

Severus eyes widen he knew what she just did he knew the same exact spell but he was not as powerful as kagome. It was the spell he used to take the snake poison out of her when the snake bit her from Voldemort. He was taught the spell by her.

"Kagome used and absorption spell." Said Severus

Everyone who didn't know what he was talking about looked over at severus who was next to his mate which is draco mate who now remembered the spell she was able to do it herself but she was not all that good with it.

"What is a absorption spell?" Asked Nuriko

Severus went into his professor mode something he was still used to after all these years. But then again he was one of the best professors out there and a smart one at that.

"It is a rare spell among the powerful witchs and wizards, demons and priestess's. they could use this ability to gain their desired strength or ability they wanted for their own. When the dark lord was around he wanted to know this spell but he never knew no one that knew it well so he thought. It would also could take illnesses like miaka has out of them. I have used it on kagome when she was bitten but the dark lord snake and placed the poison into another vessel." Said Severus

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mate he was still that professor that she met her first year. She loved him dearly and never ever would want to loose him. But then again she didn't know she was a Malfoy until she was in her third year because she was kidnapped and was under a glamor spell by two people who worked in the manor.

"Then why the hell is she hurt mister smarty pants? And didn't you say demons, witchs and wizard along with priestess? Kagome is none of those things!" Growled Tasuki

Severus arched a brow the man is slower than he thought and he had not figured out that she was the shikon miko along with her witch powers. As well the powers from the kamis the power of the elemental demons, tenchi demons from the angel world. Silver and shadow inu, plus she is a full blooded sayien.

"Well the proper way to do the spell would take a few days well depending on the person who does the spell. That's why only the most powerful people could use it. I was able to use it since I have the power to do so. The higher ranking demons and other beings have the ability to wait and the smarter ones like myself and kagome and her kids can remember all the wording. So kagome is probably hurt because she knew she had to remove the shikkonki from miaka as soon as possible and forced the demon out of her. But she didn't have a vessel to put it into so she had to use other alternative. And yes I did say demons and other beings she is a demons along with other things but that is for her to tell you when she is ready." Explained Severus

Tasuki was getting dizzier by the minute from the information over load. Since he hadn't gotten that amount of a lesson since he was in school well forced into the school by his mother to become a government official. Hermione sat down on miaka bed to check her over and wondered if she was feeling any better.

"Aunt Miaka are you all right now?" Asked Hermione

Miaka looked up at Hermione with tears in her eyes she didn't want kagome more hurt than she already to save her life. She owned her more than her life. She was a like a sister and a sister she would never want to loose.

"I don't feel anything anymore. But what about Kagome?" Asked Miaka

Kagome raised her head to glare they best she could at her sisterly friend. She didn't do that for her to look at her like that. She did it so she was able to get better not to pity her in some ways.

"What's with that look for Kakarot brain? I didn't take that demon from you just to make you worry," growled Kagome

Kagome smirked at miaka to show her it will be ok. While her own kids hid their worry but she knew that they where. Until her body started to convulse all of the sudden this never happened before so now what is going on.

"Now what?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki rushed over to help hotohori and tamaki and draco with kagome they all had a steady grip on her. She was hardly breathing at all now. Miss shoka who had been quiet this whole time gasped in horror.

"There are not three demons inside of her." Said Shoka

Kagome continued to writher in pain and agony again the ones who was trying to help her. Tasuki and hotohori was trying their best to calm her down but it seemed to not working to well.

"What do ya mean three other than her beast what are the other two?" Asked Nuriko

"Miss shoka means that other than her beast there are two demons fighting inside of kagome basically she is having a all out chemical warfare inside of her body." Said Zarbon

"No!" cried Hotohori

Hotohori was trying to keep his tears back he didn't want to loose her. He had to make sure she stayed with him. While he ordered his two step sons leave he and tasuki had her gripped firmly. Kagome continued to sob and trash about. Miaka shook her head in disbelief.

"There must be something we could do for her." Cried Miaka

Shoka leaned on the wall with horror written all over her face, she never met people like this and this girl just took that demon inside of her. She thought of her as her own daughter but what was she.

"Even if you killed her now. I cannot revive her. The power of both demons and the third one is too strong for me to handle." Said Shoka

Hotohori watched helplessly as his wife tried to keep her voice down to a minimum. Tamaki and draco fell to their knees and cried their mother was suffering again. Hotohori held his wife hand gently and kissed it so as not to cause her anymore pain and he let a tear fall silently. Miaka covered her mouth and sobbed into nuriko chest. While nuriko held onto her to give her comforted the woman he loved is dying. While severus held his mate as she sobbed for her mother while severus cried for his suffering best friend the first best friend he ever had before lilly came along. While the vampires dry sobbed. Tasuki turned around raised his head trying to keep himself himself from breaking down like the others then kagome spoke to ease everyones worry.

"Don't write me off yet. You all know its hard to kill me off. Didn't you say there was another doctor?" Asked Kagome

Tasuki didn't face her he didn't want her to see his tears from watching the woman he loved suffer. The only woman who had affected him in his life well other than his mother and sisters. The only woman wormed her way into his heart.

"Yeah. We found him but the guy was a total jerk with a huge dick up his ass." Said Tasuki

"He said he wanted nothing more to do with humans." Said Nuriko

Kagome sighed her kids where there and the didn't use the fact that they where not even human. And miaka was not even human either she just had a seal on her powers that all and made her appear human.

"Ok now no one didn't think of using the fact that almost all this group except for two is not human." Said Kagome

Hotohori and the others face palmed forgetting all about that. As hotohori kissed her deeply and was about to leave but first he needed to get the crew together for them to go and pleaded for this man help if they had to bring in vegeta then they will.

"Everyone lets move out and go and get this guy here. And if not we would have to bring in Vegeta." Ordered Hotohori

Everyone fallowed after him so they could drag him here or at least talk him into coming. They didn't want him to meet vegeta to get him off his ass to come here and save them and most of all kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Tamahome waited until night to escape to go and hunt down kagome and miaka to get to them in time to get them some form of help. He was running through the halls of the palace to try and find to escape.

 _"If I can just get to the both of them. I know there must be some way to save the both of them."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome determined to get to kagome and miaka. Tamahome started to run faster well as fast as his legs could go. Until his luck ran out and it seemed that he was fallowed by yui why couldn't she just look the other way.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome skidded to a stop only to think not so kind thoughts about yui. He turned to the source of the voice in annoyance. Yui stood behind a pillar with a pleading look on her face as if she knew what he was planning to do.

"Are you trying to leave here and go back to Miaka?" Asked Yui

Tamahome clinched his fists in anger and almost scared her from the show of his anger. But he didn't care right now since he wanted nothing more than to go to kagome and miaka. he wouldn't hit a female but he would hit her to just get away to miaka and kagome.

"I just cant remain here and do nothing about it! They are in terrible pain and need help! I'll come back soon I promise on that! Please let me go!" Pleaded Tamahome

 **"NO I WONT LET YOU!"** Cried Yui

Tamahomes eyes widen as yui lunged herself and grabbed his arm to make him understand that this was a huge mistake that he was doing. If nakago catch him leaving kami only knows what he would do to him.

"Your my hostage. Who knows what they would do to you if they find out about this!" Cried Yui

"Let me go Yui!" Ordered Tamahome

Even if she had let him go. He wouldn't of gotten to far as a whip appeared out of no where and wrapped itself around his leg causing tamahome to fall on the ground face planting it.

"Ah! Tamahome!" Cried Yui

Yui was about to go over and help tamahome but when she looked over her shoulder she saw nakago standing there holding the handle to his whip looking smug as if he knew that he was going to do this.

"I thought that he might try something like this." Said Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Nakago only smirked knowing what to do with someone like this he was going to make his think again about escaping. While yui had a look of fear in her eyes as if she knew what he was about to do to tamahome.

"It seemed you didn't intend to keep your pledge when you offered yourself as a security deposit. So ill have to make sure you understand what It means to be a hostage. Bring him to the chamber." Ordered Nakago

Tamahome gritted his teeth and growled not even sure what nakago had in mind. While he was dragged off to a dark part of the palace not sure what his fate was going to be now for what he just pulled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and the others._

Myojuan turned to see everyone was back to see him but there was a few of them missing. He was still trying to figure out what they where since he had this feeling that they where not human.

"I see your back but some of your group is not with you?" Asked Myojuan

Hotohori wanted to shake the man but that wouldn't do them any good. And knowing his father in law would make matters worst as well. It took everything in his power to not simply drag him from his house to the city with them that what vegeta would do.

"Please return to the city with us." Said Hotohori

Myojuan turned away from them he thought he made his point clear that he didn't want nothing to do with no one not even the humans. He wanted to remain alone and that's the way he wanted to remain.

"I told you that I don't want anything to do with." Said Myojuan

"Well before you say what you where going to say. Only two of us are humans in our group. The rest of us are well rather unique lets just put it that way. We are no humans though except for nuriko and tasuki since they didn't want the blood bond yet." Said Aro

Myojuan wondered what they where if only two of them where human. But this was not the time to think on that he wanted to hear what the other reasoning they had to seek him out again.

"Miaka the girl that we brought to you earlier today had already been healed." Said Hotohori

Myojuan was not expecting that one to. So how int eh name of kami balls did they accomplish eh cure of this female. While they all looked at them with some kind of hope in their eyes as if they think he would help.

"What did you say?" Asked Myojuan

"We said that she had been healed. But at a terrible price. One of our group members kagome. She had absorbed the disease into her own body." Said Seveus

Tamaki was was right next to severus he wanted to plead for his mother he didn't want to loose her. He had just gotten her back after all these years with out her even though she did see him but he didn't know it was her.

"My mother is sick and she needs your help! Please me and my siblings beg of," cried Tamaki

Myojuan looked at the boy he had odd coloring eyes but he could see the love he had for his mother. He noticed that his demonic features as well as the rest of them showed them to him, he didn't know what to do he never was met with this type of thing before.

"Look we're getting off track here! We have no more time to fart around! While where taslking and kissing ass kagome is suffering with every passing second." Growled Tasuki

Hotohori stepped forward and fell on all fours. He wanted to do about anything for his wife to be well again for them to be happy once again with out sickness and so one and so forth.

"I beg of you. Please help my wife." Pleaded Hotohori.

Everyone fallowed what he was doing even caius as well, they wanted the best for kagome she was their light. They didn't want to loose her well they didn't want loose miaka either they where both special to them all.

"I'm beggin' ya too," pleaded Tasuki

"Not even miss Shoka's way can release Kagome." Said Aro

Myojuan looked at them all he didn't think he was hearing this correctly he was wondering if he was hearing the name right. She cant be alive he saw her die before him own eyes. This just cant be. His bandaged hand twitched as his eyes almost bulged from their sockets in shock.

"What? Did you just say shoka? It just cant be?" Said Myojuan

Everyone was confused at the shock on that mans face, why is it he went all in shock when they mention shoka face, aro was wondering what the hell was going on he had a feeling that the bitch was dead or something like that.

"Well yeah. Kagome and miaka are both at miss shoka home right now." Said Nuriko

Tama the cat was sleeping peacefully on the table when myojuan thundering voice startled the poor animal awake and maybe took some of his 9 lives off his life. While everyone was all wide eyed at what he was acting that way.

 **"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** Yelled Myojuan

All of them where still trying to figure out why he was taking this shoka thing was affecting him so badly. If only one of them could get into his mind but they would not do that. Plus aro would take his hand if he could.

"Shoka…shoka had the disease a year ago… and she died!" Cried Myojuan

Everyone gasped even caius gasped from what was said they where right there was something off about he woman. And now they needed to know more information before they go on before they go and beat them a bitch.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house_

The night winfs swept a crossed the city of choko as the darkness seemed to encompass everything in the vicinity as if it was a ghost town full of sick and dying people. Kagome was sleeping lightly she could feel the chemical warfare with the poison with the shikkonki. She felt that both of them were of equal power. It seemed that they where conversation with each other kinda odd to her. But it was just something she though of. Miaka was nibbling on her nails with worry.

 _"I wonder whats taking them so long."_ Thought Miaka

Unknown to them a certain someone crept behind them with a dagger in her hand, she was going to end both of their lives since no one had the guts to do it themselves so she will do the job herself.

 _"What lovely girls… even in their state their life force is strong and vital… especially this kagome her strength would be of great use. Oh andf whats this? Something else she possesses and immense amount of power."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka eyes darted over to kagomes chest where she sensed the jewel. Opening her mouth in anticipation she removed the dagger from its sheath and first prepared to strike miaka.

 _"First things first. I shall deal with the other one first."_ Thought Shoka

Shoka smirked darkly as she licked her lips for what she planned to do. She was ready to eat the souls of both of these girls and take the powerful object to make it her own if she would be able succeed in killing them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Myojuan house_

Myojuan was explaining what he knew about shoka to the shocked peopled in the room. They where more or less more shocked from what they were hearing from the good doctor about shoka.

"You mean to say that shoka is dead? That she died a year ago of the Shikkonki?'' Asked Aro

Hotohori rose from his spot and rished out of the house. Tamaki and draco fallowed after him. They didn't want to hear no more of this so they could go and help kagome before it was to late.

"I was her doctor back then." Said Myojuan

"So if this is all true in all. Who is the Shoka bitch back at the house with Kagome and Miaka?" Asked Tasuki

Nuriko eyes went wide in shock. He just figured it out that shoka was going to kill miaka and kagome and the bad thing is that the shikon jewel is kagome. And if shoka is what this guy was saying and get her handson the jewel then they where doomed,

"Oh no. we need to go." Said Nuriko

Not wasting no more time they all left from the house as well, myojuan to think about himself. It seemed that he was going to have to see this for himself to see if shoka was really the same one.

 _"Shoka it cant be."_ Thought Myojuan

Myojuan left to go and pretend to go and prepare himself he was going to find out for himself to see if it was shoka to go and see if she was his shoka the one that he loved dearly and the reason why he came here to be alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Shoka home._

Shoka plunged her dagger in an attempt to stab miaka from the back. But the tip went through the bed barely missing kagome,. Miaka got up unaware of the situation and mumbled to herself as she laid next to kagome.

"Hurry up guy's." Mumbled Miaka

Shoka tried again and swung her dagger in a horizontal manner. Miaka only crouched while holding her stomach as if she was hungry. Then again this was goku son's daughter so when isn't she hungry.

"I'm soooooo hungry! All this worry is making me hungry!" Cried Miaka

Shoka tried again and again but miaka kept dodging every last one of her attempts while she remained oblivious. Shoka was panting at the effort she exerted from trying to kill miaka and not she had to regained what she had lost.

 _"This stubborn girl… how can I kill the other one if she is awake?"_ Thought Shoka

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka gasped in shock as she stared down at the girl she was just trying to kill. It seemed that she was still awake as if she knew that she was trying to kill all this time but then again she was baffled with these people.

"I know you'd be able to ease kagome suffering if you killed her. But you, yourself said that it be useless to revived her. Besides I have two people waiting for me and kagome in kuto. One is a man I love deadly and I want to spend the rest of my life with. The other is my best friend for a long time. But not as long at kagome. Now she is hurt and needed of our help. As for kagome she has all of us her kids her husband and the family and friends. She has all of us would be sad if she would die. Kagome is the one greatest people alive she is like a sister to me. She had been looking after all of us. She tires to be strong and protect us. Now she is suffering all because of me. I owe her more than my life. Miss shoka." Said Miaka

Shoka hand shook that was the most beautiful heartfelt confession she had ever heard and now she felt bad for what she was going to do. Her dagger fell to the tiled floor clicking and clanging as it hit the floor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

In kuto palace screams of pain could be heard in the dungeons of the palace accompanied by sharp whipping sounds. Blood spilled on the floor along with cum. Tamahome who was chained to the ceiling and to the floor butt ass nude his body covered in long red gashes as blood spilled out of his anal area mixed with nakago seed. Nakago stood in front on him nude as well with his whip with a grim satisfaction clear in his eyes. Yui was kept from interfering by a few guards and the metal bards that separated them.

 **"NOOOOO THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Cried Yui

"Lady Yui, I've explained this to you already. This is necessary," lectured Nakago

Nakago used the handle of the whip to make tamahome look up at him, so he could speak to him in the eyes. He wanted to make sure he knew his place in this world and where he stood in this palace.

"He must understand what happens to hostages who try and escape. So we'll give him something to remember and he'll think twice before trying that again." Said Nakago

Nakago addressing the wounded and molested tamahome while thinking about the ever so beautiful Kagome so he was able to keep his cock hard.. Nakago forced the handle against tamahomes throat. To make him feel more pain than he already did as it is.

"Now, swear to the Lady Yui that you will never ever again even mention the name of the Priestess of Suzaku." Demanded Nakago

Tamahome didn't want to agree with the demand and he going to do something that would give home more pain and knew that this was something stupid he was about to do as well. He stuck his tongue out and then hacked up a huge ass luggie and spitted it right into nakago eye. Nakago only sneered as he rammed his huge monster cock into his ass and fucked him hardered then the last times when he was done with that he whipped him again and them fucked in in the ass and then whipped him.

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Yui

Blood splatted with cum shot out of tamahomes body as nakago repeated over and over again whip then fuck in the ass. Then whip again then fuck in the ass, until yui couldn't take no more of seeing tamahome being like this.

 **"STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOUR KILLING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"** Cried Yui

Nakago nutted the last time he couldn't go any more today. Nakago finally headed her pleas then again his own body was spent from all the fucking he did. He made his way in front of tamahome who seemed to have passed out from all the pain and suffering.

"He's done and fainted. Release him." Ordered Nakago

Nakago dressed himself as tamahomes unconscious body fell harshly to the floor yui rushed over to him with a blanket she covered him to give him some modesty. While nakago thought of his kagome when he fucked tamahome he had to let it go somehow.

"Are you clear now tamahome? You will never stand upon the lands of konan and you will never see the priestess of suzaku again. You will not speak or think or even dream about her. You live only for lady Yui. Next time I will make it more painful for you. Do not forget that." Said Nakago

Nakago made his way out of the area and ordered someone to help the annoying priestess to take the little bitch he screwed to his chambers while yui fallowed close behind knowing that he needed to have meds and be cleaned up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Shoka house._

Miaka jumped up from the dream she had just had about tamahome and it was a really disturbing one. And she felt like he was calling out to her somehow but she was happy that the dream was not real.

 _"Wow what a dream. I dreamt that nakago fried tamahome in cracker crumbs and ate him for supper. That would be a huge meal. Im sure there would be a lot of left overs. Come to think of it im like still hungry."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka rubbed her grumbling stomach before she checked on kagome and then got out of the bed to walk around the room. She wondered where the kitchen was since she was hungry

"Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka was in the far dark corner of the room they where in. she was crouching into a ball and shivering from pain and fear if she let go she will do something that would kill the girls in this room.

"S-stay away from me Miaka! Get back! Other wise I-I'll." Gasped Shoka

Miaka tilted her head to the side in confusion it seemed that shoka was feeling pain or something. But then again she didn't even know what the hell was going on since she had just woken up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the house._

Everyone was making their way back to the house as fast as they could. They urged their horses to go faster. They had to reach kagome and miaka before something bad happens to them. But suddenly daggers, knives, spears, pitchforks. And swords and other objects that could kill you.

 **"AH! WHAT HAPPENED!"** Growled Tasuki

Everyone looked around to see they were surrounded by zombies again. They already got their zombie kicking ass out of their systems. But now they had to kill some more. As they all went on groups to start beating them down.

"This must be what Kagome had been warning us about?" Asked Jasper

Nuriko played bassball with the zambies again with one of the tables as he and some of the others held them back while hotohori left to go and save kagome and miaka from the dead woman house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Shoka house._

Shoka was still quivering in the dark corner of the room. Hidden from the view of miaka so she didn't see what was about to happened to her. Miaka was still confused at why shoka was acting the way she was.

"What's the matter? Miss Shoka?" Asked Miaka

Shoka's hair started to unwind from itself from its previous design and spilled over her shoulders. The veins in her hands became visible as they strained again the womans skin. Her complexion changed from her pale to gray and blue. Miaka ignorant of the fact that shoka was turning into something rather unpleasant. Miaka continued to walk acrossed the room.

"Come on. Where are you?" Asked Miaka

Gray long nailed hands started to emerge from the darkness to strangle miaka but the door was kicked open to reveal hotohori who looked like he was about to kill someone and he was there to do so.

"Miaka! Kagome get awake from her!" Ordered Hotohori

"Huh what's up dearest?" Asked Kagome

Kagome woke up with all the sounds and glimpsed at the situation before lunging at the clueless miaka and pushed her behind her. Her nose burned from the stink in the room but she had to protect miaka,

"Kagome what in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Miaka landed on the floor and kagome tried to pull her up . ignoring the stinging of her nose and her arms. kagome heaved miaka to her feet she needed t make her understand this was not safe.

"I'm saving your life Kakarot brain." Said Kagome

Hotohori tried to come near his wife but shoka let out a scream that made kagome and hotohori ears feel like they where bleeding from the load noise of the scream she had just did.

"Shoka had died almost a year ago." Said Hotohori

Miaka gasped and her eyes went wide from what he had just said. But how could they even be but then again look how her life is so there is a lot of things that was hard to figure to explain in their lives.

"It's too late! They're mine now!" Said Shoka

Shoka voice was not distorted and creepy. It seemed that the demon inside of her made her voice change and her appearance as well. Miaka was still confused by the whole thing what in the world is going on.

"I'll even suck out their bone marrow." Said Shoka

Miaka didn't like the sound of that as she started t freak out from being threated to be eaten. Then again kagome groaned she wanted to smack her right now to make things worst.

 **"WAHHHH! OH PLEASE DON'T SUCK MY MARROW! IF YOU EAT ME YOU'LL GET SICK! I DON'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL! I KNOW I'M WAY TOO TOUGH AND ICKY! AND I'VE HAD MY TONSILES OUT! MAYBE WE CAN HAVE LUNCH SOME OTHER DAY! MAYBE COFFEE!"** Cried Miaka

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance while hotohori still wondered how she functioned half the time. For kami sakes her father was the same and it was creepy how they acted the same sometimes.

 **"SILENCE! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU UGLY BLOOD HOUND!"** Roared Hotohori

Horohori was about to go in and beat the living hell and them murder her for what this zombie demon bitch was going to do to his wife and friend. It will not live for long once he is finished.

 **"WAIT!"**

Kagome sighed what in the world was going on now. She squinted her eyes to see a tall big man in the door way. She wondered who in the world is this person now. While everyone else was with this big guy.

"Who is this?" Asked Hotohori

"Well he kinda just appeared out of no where." Said Aro

Shoka loosened her hold on kagome and miaka she was shocked in who she was looking at. But her grip was still not enough for them to escape while shoka was still looking at myojuan someone she loved deeply.

"Juan!" Gasped Shoka

Everyone in the room looked back and forth from the man and the ugly shoka, even kagome was doing it as well it seemed they where trying to figure the connection between the two of them.

"It's mister myojuan!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone who snapped out of their shock jumped back in utter disbelief from who the where told who this man was that just cant be he was so old and scruffy did he go back in time or something.

 **"DUDE NO WAY THAT SCRUFFY OLD FART IS THIS YOUNG MAN!"** Yelled Tasuki

Moyjuan had obviously shaved and cut his hair. Along with bathing since he didn't stink no more. He changed his clothing as well kagome gasped from shoka grip so this is the man that they where trying to get to help them and had a hard time in getting. She always could feel his pain and his broken heart.

"Shoka are you the one whos spreading the disease throughout the village? So you've become a monster who feeds on human flesh and soul?" Asked Myojuan

Shoka grew much more angrier as her aura around her darkened considerably and her fangs grew. Meanwhile nuriko started to weakly poke at tasuki back to show him what had fallowed them all to the house when they met up with the stick up your ass doctor to bring him here.

"Yo red?" Asked Nuikro

"Hm?" Said Tasuki

Nuriko only pointed to the window while he screamed and shut the shutters from the zombies while aro and caius helped them out not wanting to see anymore zombies right now. Tasuki and nuriko had tears in their eyes from the stalker zombies that fallowed them here.

 **"WHY DOES THE CREEPY ZOMBIES STALKING US!"** Cried Nuriko

 **"THERE CREEPY!"** Cried Tasuki

"I believe they are the towns people that shoka brought back to like. They may seem to be alive but they are no more than mere zombies which she herself controls." Said Myojuan

Myojuan sighed it seemed these people where the truth. They told him what she was doing and how she was alive but she was really nothing to her she was not alive she was a demon herself. He didn't know if he was able to save her from this one but maybe hewould be able to.

"It's true? Why Shoka?" Asked Myojuan

"What right do you have to ask me like that? One year ago, when I was suffering from the illness and on the verge of death. I waited for you but you never came." Said Shoka

Shoka remembered that day well the pain and suffering while she waited for the man she loved to come and release her and heal her from the pain and sickness that she was feeing but he never showed. She died with out him by her side, he never came to save her from the fate that awaited her.

"I believed In my heart that you would come, the pain was ghastly! But I held on to see you again! And you never came!" Said Shoka

Miaka knew what she was feeling they where in love at one time. Kagome now knew that why he left the town to be alone. He was broken from the one he loved dearly died and he was not able to save her. He felt guilt but there had to be his part of the story as well to help her understand.

"Well? Do you think you have the right to question me now?" Asked Shoka

Shoka grip tighten one both miaka and kagome to strangle them. Her anger from the one she loved never showed up before she had to accept the fate for her death. Then again it seemed that kagome was about to use her claws to slice her arms off and not even care about it since she was strangling them.

"First, I'll kill these girl's then I'll kill you Myojuan." Said Shoka

Myojuan had his eyes closed and seemed to be in pain. Kagome recognized the look she had that look for so long in her long life. He had the pain of the heart. She felt for the poor guy and maybe he would be able to find some peace since this was his second chance for the one he loved

"Now Tasuki!" Ordered Hotohori

Tasuki came up beside him and the two were about to attack shoka but miaka being the daughter of goku she thought the way he did, and thought even the most evilest **person alive would have some good inside of them. Then again it was something that prove correct like the genyu force and zarbon**

 **"STOP! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

"Miaka that thing is evil we must kill it!" Demanded Caius

Miaka was not hearing none of their words she was going to protect shoka she didn't do nothing wrong. She could have her peace if she chose to have it. Since she was able to meet up with the man she loved once more to set things right and move on to the next life and let myojuan be happy.

"No Miss Shoka is not evil!" Said Miaka

Kagome groaned this was something that kakarot normally does. Kagome kicked shoka in the chest making shoka release the both of them in surprise,. Kagome took miaka hand and led her away from shoka. Miaka could feel the burned skin of kagomes whole hand and arms btu she had obviously forgotten. Why she had that or why it even hurt.

"What are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"Even if you say that she is not evil. The Shikkonki inside of her won't stop Shoka from hurting you." Hissed Kagome

Miaka wanted to make kagome understand hat shoka was not going to do no such thing. Well willingly that is. She just hoped that kagome would understand why she wanted to help shoka and make her understand that this was for shoka own good as well.

"Buuuuuut Kaaaagoooooomeee! She came back only to see him again!" Cried Miaka

Miaka looked back at shoka with sad eyes she knew that the real reason why she came back. She wanted to see the man she loved one more time. And kagome knew she would do the same thing for her love her hotohori. But then again he knew how to use the swords that can bring the dead back,

"Didn't you? Mr. Myojuan! He is your true love isn't he? And it was painful for you to die without him there but there was nothing he could do about it!" Cried Miaka

Shoka eyes went wide from what she was hearing. Each word passed through miaka. She shoved herself out of kagomes arm and made her way back over to shoka maybe just maybe she would be able to help save shoka from herself. While myojuan eyes where wide as well.

"You came back for him! You came back for Mr. Myojuan! I can understand that and so could Kagome!" Cried Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. As miaka felt the same ache in her heart each time she thought about her tamahome. And how he was doing in kuto, or if he was eating and was being taken care of properly over there. Then again yui would be doing something to him as well she just knew it.

"Your heart was broken because he wasn't there with you. But his heart was broken as well. So you shouldn't punish someone you love just because your sad." Said Miaka

Miaka words were coated with utmost sincerity. And she had the utmost understanding that even in the midst of the shikkonki influence the real miss shoka could be seen as she slowly reverted back to her beautiful face once more and had tears in her eyes from the pain in her heart.

"Oh Miaka," whispered Shoka

At the sight of his beloved myojuan heart skipped a beat. Its been a year since he had last seen her. And he had been living in seclusion since her death. His broken heart seemed to be shattering continuously as each minute pass how it pained him to see shoka in this state. Kagome was now leaning against the all she let small smiled grace her lips. She could relate with them all too well., kagome made her way over to her sisterly friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Miaka looked up to see kagome had tears in her eyes but a smile was on her face. Kagome sighed and looked at shoka who had returned to her own body. Both from the influence of the demon and from the over exertion. The woman would've almost fell to the ground if it was not for miaka and kagomes help.

"Miss Shoka," gasped Miaka

Silence passed before she spoke up to the man she loved. She wanted to let him know why and how this happened to her. Everyone in the room could tell these two where once deeply in love and death took her away before he was able to save her life. They hope she would be able to pass on happily.

"It's true, Juan… I was waiting for you.. but I couldn't last." Said Shoka

Shoka voice started to quiver as she started to cry from the memories that she had to remember to tell the man she loved so deeply on how she felt on her final moments. And how she tried to hang on for him to returned to her to take the pain and suffering the sickness away from her with the gift he was blessed with.

"Now you're here.. please help me, Juan," pleaded Shoka

Shoka shoulders were trembling and something from under her clothing started to emerge from her body. Some of them thought they where watching a scene from aliens when the alien pops out of the person stomach. They where going to watch spaceballs or aliens when they returned home.

 **"GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The shikkonki hollers filled the room making all the ones who had sensitive hearing cover their ears from the feeling of them bleeding while some of them looked at it with horror and disgust, it was something that you would like to burn to death and not care if you kill it. Miaka gasped and kagome instinctively hauled miaka away from the monster. The pain was increasing in her arms once more. Just as before. The demon was red and had one eye with countless legs. And gill like things on either side of its face. But unlike before this version of the shikkonki was much more bigger and had seriously sharp teeth. Everyone in the room either barfed from the disgusting thing or looked at it with horror with a pointing finger. Even myojuan looked at it with horror and disgust. Long red feelers began to spring out of the shikkonki mouth, each of it tentacles had small mouths at the end filled with sharp teeth. They aimed for miaka but kagome tried to keep away. More tentacles appeared and wrapped themselves around miaka and kagome. Kagome struggled violently and the shikkonki slammed her back against the wall a few times only to make her cursed marking burn and bleed. Kagome let out a loud scream and hunched over blacking out. Causing the shikon jewel to be revealed. The shikkonki one eye looked at the jewel.

"That jewel.. power.. theres so much **POWER**!"

Shikkonki long red body surged forward and made an attempt to snatch the jewel away not really caring if it bit off kagomes head off as well. Hotohori was not going to have this taken away from his wife. Or to have her attack by such a vile monster. He will try his best to defend her and miaka.

 **"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER YOU VILE MONSTER!"** Roared Hotohori

Shikkonki gnarled and tightened its grip on kagome and miaka. Making kagomes blood from her back drip down to the tiled floor. Miaka was already in the air in a rather awkward and indecent position that miroku and chichiri would of loved to see. Tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs and waist. Her wrist and her neck, some of them even started to suck her draining her of her life force, miaka let out a loud moan as all her energy began to dissipate. Kagome coughed harshly and her eyes shot open both of her eyes where the color of dark blood glowing. Blood trickled from her body the corner of her mouth seemed to be bleeding as well. Even the stench of the shikkonki suffocated her to no ends. No matter how strong she was she was already at her limit.

"Juan, please! Only your power can destroy this evil shikkonki monster! If you don't it'll kill them! It plans to take that jewel from kagomes neck and use it to grant him unconquerable power! You must not allow it! I thought of her as my own daughter please don't let her die!" Cried Shoka

Myojuan stood there like a stone he didn't even know what to think other than horror and disgust. He never would have thought that shoka would have something like that inside of her. What in the world made her take something like this into her. But then again it did grant him a second chance at seeing each other.

"Shoka! It's you!" Gasped Myojuan

Miaka cried in horror as the shikkonki decided to eat her first or the other one with all the power. The power that will be his once he eats her and that pretty little jewel of hers. While myojuan finally came to terms that it was indeed shoka in front of him and there to see him one last time.

"The Shikkonki.. you have been possessed by the Shikkonki!" Gasped Myojuan

"Please forgive me! The Shikkonki possessed me easily easily drawn by my pain and despair and emptiness that even death could not end!" Cried Shoka

Shoka remembered the pain from being possessed. It was true she had a lot of anger and pain along with despair and emptiness. But that was enough for it to take her over but then it gave her the chance to say goodbye and say her peace to the man she loved and met a girl that she thought as her own.

 **"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Roared Hotohori

Hotohori went to behind the creature and tasuki who was told he was kagome second mate from a man named marcus who appeared when they where going to this house with the bigger guy who happened to be the pain in the ass doctor, right now they had to finish to kick this monsters ass. But no avail the shikkonki simply brought forth more tentacles and captured all of them. More food for him.

"Juan, please! Kill me now and the shikkonki will vanish! If you do it, the shikkonki spell will be broken and the village people be saved too! Hurry! **DESTROY ME NOW**!" Cried Shoka.

Memories of the time they spent together coursed through all their minds. He remembered she would always smile when she was around him. Myojuan hardened his resolve seeing as there was no other way. Myojuan lifted his bandaged left hand and began to remove the bindings. Poor shoka smiled tenderly at the man she loved. She prepared for her death and accepted her fate. Shoka turned to miaka

"Lady Miaka thank you. It will be all right now. You and lady kagome will be safe and she will be cured soon both will be reunited with the ones you love most. And be able to enjoy life farewell." Cried Shoka

Green spheres of energy gathered around myojuans out stretched left hand as he pushed his powers through his hand. So he was able to grant the woman he loved her final wish he had another chance to see her once more and this time actually saved her from the pain she was suffering from.

 **"GREAT HEALING POWER!"**

Myojuan out stretched his hand and released a pure green energy from his palm. The ones who was able to see what he was doing only looked at with interest even though they where caught in something that reminded them of something from a anime porno as long as it don't do what they do in those kind of porn they would be happy.

 **"DEMON BEGONE!"**

Miaka tried to reach out to the woman who looked as if she was finally had peace and was granted it at last. She didn't want her to leave her just yet while kagome closed her eyes as if she was falling asleep the others where wondering what the power did to the monster and where it came from.

 **"MISS SHOKA!"** Cried Miaka

Even though it had to end this way. It was clear that shoka face that she was satisfied and was at peace. Something she wasn't granted her first time around. He had saved her this time and she knew he loved her dearly and was hard for him to kill her once more and let her leave him,

 _"I missed you.. I missed so much.. farewell Juan my love.. be happy and love again for me.."_ thought Shoka

Shoka thoughts went out to everyone. Even though myojuan power the sickness the shikkonki exploded and turned to green ashes. The spell was broken releasing everyone it held captive shoka house started to vanish as well. As if it was some sort of illusion that was there though the shikkonki power,

"The house! It was just an illusion!" Yelled Tasuki

The town people that were previously after them looking like zombies now fell to the ground and traces of the spell were washing away from them. Everyone looked around to see it was true they where not zombies marcus smirked he had to admit bond site is good for a few things.

"The townspeople have turned back to normal." Chirped Nuriko

"The demon spell had been broken. Now that Kagome will be better." Said Aro

Nuriko and everyone almost cried in relief in hopes that they would see kagome all well once more. But they never know with the poison in her that could still be there. While everyone looked around to find the two missing people of their group. While nuriko shook miaka shoulders to wake her ip.

"Come on Miaka its to wake up." Said Nuriko

Miaka groaned and wondered what in the world just happened as she looked around to see people all passed out. Did the human drinkers drink all of them or something why they all are passed out on the ground. But then again why was she sleeping on the ground for.

"What happened?" Asked Miaka

"We won dipshit!" Chirped Tasuki

In the midst of excitement tamaki went around to find his mother to see if she was ok. He made his way through all he people who where pasted out. While his brothers and sisters who where there with him helped him out to search for their mother to see if she was all healthy again. Until his violet eyes found his mother he found her lying under a tree with pink blossoms but she did not move.

 **"MAMA!"** Cried Tamaki

Tamaki cry's catched all of their attention they rushed over to kagome while tasuki who was just in formed hotohori that he was the second mate and he accepted the fact well. He would be a second emperor it will be interesting to say the least he was happy to have his kagome and help with the emperor duties.

 **"KAGOME!"** Cried Tasuki and Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki took her into their amrs. While tamaki shook his head not wanting to believe that she was gone and he had just gotten her back, while everyone else along with his brothers and sisters where stock still not wanting to move or believe that she was gone or dead,. Myojuan knelt next to kagome and brushed his hand against her check he never met anyone like her before. He lifted the same hand over her face.

"How is my mother?" Asked Hermione

Hermione chocked on a sob her mother will not die. As her twin brother hugged her and let his own tears fall. Bad enough they lost their father and now their mother. They hoped she will be ok they would all be lost with out her and so will their step fathers. Myojuan looked at the white blonds and figured they where he kids.

"You said she absorbed the Shikkonki in her body?" Asked Myojuan

"Yes but she had already been poisoned by one of Kuto men." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki prayed to the gods to let their kagome live. They couldn't bear it if she had died on them now. Myojuan noticed the anxious expression on the mens faces. And immerdiatley that they loved her dearly his gaze softened even his heart was feeling something for this woman.

"I shall do what I can to clense her body of the posion. The rest is up to her." Said Myojuan

Myojuan raised his hand as the green spheres circled the doctor hand like before and a glow emanated from his palm. They all watched with baited breath they prayed for her to come back to them all they all needed her. Kagome felt warmth spread throughout her body. She started to open her eyes the first thing she saw was a green light with a small red mark in the middle. Willing her vision to clear. Kagome made out the hand that it belonged to the doctor and the symbol was of the suzaku.

"Hey Miaka," said Kagome

"What is it? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Do you want some water? What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" Rambled Miaka

Kagome smacked miaka in the head for being annoying. And sighed it seemed that she had been the one to find the warriors not miaka. One of them came to her since he felt the mating pull and wasn't sure that it was. But now they knew it and he will be the second emperor now.

"Shut it Kakarot brain. I found another one of your warriors it seemed they like to come to me for some odd reason." Said Kagome

Miaka eyes popped out of her head and grabbed the hand with out asking or a second though. And she molested it while she inspected it. Kagome gave the poor man a sad look since he looked a tad bit freaked out by the way miaka was treating his hand at this point in time. Kagome snatched the hand back.

"Hey you may finish your molesting of his hand after he is done curing me. So go and do something." Grumbled Kagome

Miaka pouted and went over to a invisible emo corner and pouted with darkness around her. Tamaki looked at the others as if saying look im not the only one who does that. While the doctor only snickered he liked kagome she had fire in her just like shoka did. But her eyes are rare so lovely.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Asked Aro

"I am the Suzaku warrior Mitsukake." Said Mitsukake

Miaka jumped out of her emo corner and gazed at the sixth warrior it seemed kagome is the best one to attract them to her. She is like someone who just had a neon sign saying come here all suzaku warriors this is where you sign up to be on the team it seemed that's what I felt like.

"Mitsukake?" Asked Tasuki

"You mean that spell that killed the Shikkonki and saved us is from Suzaku?" Asked Haruhi

Everyone was interested in this and it made mitsukake smugness over ride the depression but he had to see to shoka before anything else. But he was happy that people didn't find him a freak or anything like most people sees him as or just someone to just heal people and then brush him off to the side.

"Yes it was my healing powers." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake walked over to shoka limp body and picked her up. Miaka and everyones eyes went wide as they remembered what else had kagome was hugged by her to mates as they all watched the touching scene before them. Jasper sensed the sadness and sorrow flowing off him in waves.

"That's why I came a doctor. I wanted to help people with my special healing powers. Then Shoka suddenly developed a high fever." Said Mituskake

Everyone listened to his explaining about why he did what he had did. And why he left the village to be alone away from everyone. While mistukake sighed trying to keep his tears back so he didn't cry right away he felt bad for the way he talked to these people.

"I'd been called away to a distant village to treat someone. When I had gotten back to her I was to late and nothing I could of done would have brought her back to me. The person who I wanted to save most of all.. was the one I couldn't save! How dare I call myself a great physician? This power of mine.. was useless in the end." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake had tears trickled down his cheek and onto shoka face as if they where diamonds in the night. Kagome got out of her mates hold and came over and blessed her to let her soul rest in peace. While she wanted to help him understand that he did save her in the end.

"So that's why you stopped and turned your back on the world.i could understand believe me I do. But I went about it a different way I tried to kill myself. But that is a story for another time. But look this time you saved her." Said Kagome

Mitsukake looked at those rare gem like eyes and so no pity only understanding in the,. What has this female gone through. He watched her to pull out silver strands from shoka head and placed them into a vile he wondered what it was and she handed it to him while a watery smile.

"I saved her?" Asked Mitsukake

"Look Shoka is a peace and she finally understood you part and her love for you was just as strong as your love for her. Her only wish was to see you again and she did. She already at peace. She would want you to be happy as well. But this vile holds all her memories so you would have her always with you." Said Kagome

Mitsukake tears only seemed to ass to the wonderful sight by shimmering and making her look heavenly. Mitsukake held the woman close with all his might. Tasuki tried to keep themselves from crying and put up a tough front. While nuriko sniffled and sobbed with miaka. Hotohori held on to kagome. While the others dry sobbed and sobbed from the touching scene.

To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

It was almost daybreak and the others were in a nearby mill that fitted the whole group next to a little river north of it was a water fall. The sun had not risen yet but the sky was already starting to brighten. Marcus married kagome and tasuki so now konan had two emperors he left to go back to the palace and made it known. But something kuto would not know as well. The element of surprise is always nice. While she slept between the two after a long night of well mating. Miaka was studying.

"In the evening of 16 July, between seven and eight p.m., when the time of my duty had just begun; Commandant Yurovsky, [the head of the execution squad] ordered me to take all the Nagan revolvers from the guards and to bring them to him. I took twelve revolvers from the sentries as well as from some other of the guards and brought them to the commandant's office.

Yurovsky said to me, 'We must shoot them all tonight; so notify the guards not to be alarmed if they hear shots.' I understood, therefore, that Yurovsky had it in his mind to shoot the whole of the Tsar's family, as well as the doctor and the servants who lived with them, but I did not ask him where or by whom the decision had been made...At about ten o'clock in the evening in accordance with Yurovsky's order I informed the guards not to be alarmed if they should hear firing.

About midnight Yurovsky woke up the Tsar's family. I do not know if he told them the reason they had been awakened and where they were to be taken, but I positively affirm that it was Yurovsky who entered the room occupied by the Tsar's family. In about an hour the whole of the family, the doctor, the maid and the waiters got up, washed and dressed themselves.

Just before Yurovsky went to awaken the family, two members of the Extraordinary Commission [of the Ekaterinburg Soviet] arrived at Ipatiev's house. Shortly after one o'clock a.m., the Tsar, the Tsaritsa, their four daughters, the maid, the doctor, the cook and the waiters left their rooms. The Tsar carried the heir in his arms. The Emperor and the heir were dressed in gimnasterkas [soldiers' shirts] and wore caps. The Empress, her daughters and the others followed him. Yurovsky, his assistant and the two above-mentioned members of the Extraordinary Commission accompanied them. I was also present.

During my presence none of the Tsar's family asked any questions. They did not weep or cry. Having descended the stairs to the

first floor, we went out into the court, and from there to the second door (counting from the gate) we entered the ground floor of the house. When the room (which adjoins the store room with a sealed door) was reached, Yurovsky ordered chairs to be brought, and his assistant brought three chairs. One chair was given to the Emperor, one to the Empress, and the third to the heir.

The Empress sat by the wall by the window, near the black pillar of the arch. Behind her stood three of her daughters (I knew their faces very well, because I had seen them every day when they walked in the garden, but I didn't know their names). The heir and the Emperor sside by side almost in the middle of the room. Doctor Botkin stood behind the heir. The maid, a very tall woman, stood at the left of the door leading to the store room; by her side stood one of the Tsar's daughters (the fourth). Two servants stood against the wall on the left from the entrance of the room.

The maid carried a pillow. The Tsar's daughters also brought small pillows with them. One pillow was put on the Empress's chair; another on the heir's chair. It seemed as if all of them guessed their fate, but not one of them uttered a single sound. At this moment eleven men entered the room: Yurovsky, his assistant, two members of the Extraordinary Commission, and seven Letts [operatives of the infamous Cheka or Secret Police]..

Yurovsky ordered me to leave, saying, 'Go on to the street, see if there is anybody there, and wait to see whether the shots have been heard.' I went out to the court, which was enclosed by a fence, but before I got to the street I heard the firing. I returned to the house immediately (only two or three minutes having elapsed) and upon entering the room where the execution had taken place, I saw that all the members of the Tsar's family were lying on the floor with many wounds in their bodies. The blood was running in streams. The doctor, the maid and two waiters had also been shot. When I entered the heir was still alive and moaned a little. Yurovsky went up and fired two or three more times at him. Then the heir was still." Read Miaka aloud

Miaka was cut off by someone who couldn't take much more of her studying and reading out load. She was hit in the head with a pillow. Rubbing her sore spot miaka looked over to her side to see a rather pissed off looking nuriko.

"Could you shut up and not talk so loudly in this ungodly hour of the morning some of us are hung over and depressed. The only time your somewhat quiet is when your eating." Said Nuriko

"I testify to that!" Grumbled Kagome

Hotohori and tasuki grumbled and held her tighter to them. While miaka sighed and wondered why in the world everyone picked on her so much so what if she was like her father a tad bit to much.

"I cant help it reciting things out load while I study helps me remember things and I have to prepare because at home I have exames and if my mother finds out that I didn't get into the school my brothers gotten into them she will bite my head off. Even though she supports me in this and everything else she was always a stick up the ass for the studies." Said Miaka

Nuriko scowled and looked at everyone else who is either passed out drunk or just out from having sex all night and being drunk. And then looked depressed from kagome with hotohori and tasuki he wished he was the second mate but nope he was not the lucky one.

"Look. I don't understand what you are babbling about. But we're all exhausted from leaving choko and the wedding of tasuki since he is kagomes second mate and then the party so some of us are rather hung over and as well some of them where up all night to have alone time." Said Nuriko

Nuriko looked at miaka wondering if she even knew what she does to people when she doesn't listen. But he knew she was way way to much like her father. Then again her father was a lot worst than miaka was.

"The mirror hasn't even given us as much of a glimmer. Are you sure you didn't break it?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka was worried for a moment and glanced at the enchanted mirror. She was checking to see if she did break it then. Miaka fisted her hand and glared at nuriko who was trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh stop your bellyaching! Just one more to go! Never give up!" Lectured Miaka

Nuriko and kagome groaned wanting to strangle the girl if she didn't shut up. Nuriko placed a pillow over his head to try to block out the noisy girl while kagome buried her head into hotohori chest and sighed.

"Okay we wont give up so shut the up and get more sleep." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't answer back since a strange sound found its way to miaka ears and caught her full attention. The sound seemed to echo in the still atmosphere. As if time itself had stopped the melody filled her ear and mesmerized miaka to no ends. Wanting to find out what it was.

"Hey listen Nuriko! Is that a flute? Whats it doing out here?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko didn't like to much getting woken up again as he jumped out of bed and gotten all up in miaka face while kagome was all comfy with her mates so she didn't care anymore.

 **"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING PEST!"** Yelled Nuriko

Everyone groaned knowing after nuriko out burst they will not be able to get back to sleep. So they gotten up to go and make something for breakfast or either hunt if you're a vampire.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Hotohori rode his horse while miaka road with nuriko who was still cranky this morning while kagome and tamaki was on serenity the ice nekko. Miaka was still going on about the sound she had heard.

"I really did hear a flute playing," cried Miaka

Tasuki turned to miaka and to mitsukake who was still jealous of him it seemed that he was also jealous of hotohori as well. Then again they where lucky enough to be kagome soul mates.

"Mitsukake did you hear anything?" Asked Tasuki

"No," said Mitsukake

Nuriko who was still annoyed and hung over with the person who woke him up at the ass crack of dawn with reading and rambling about some stupid flute playing. The only flure playing that he knew was going on all night was the skin flute,

"It was probably just some stupid bug chirping. Or the blasted love birds of the group going at it again." Grumbled Nuriko

Miaka sulked that no one believe her. Momoko smiled kindly at her aunt miaka she was like a sister to their mother so that's the reason they call her aunt miaka. While her mate was holding her hand.

"If aunt Miaka heard a flute then I believe there is one." Said Momoko

Miaka perked up and didn't realize that momoko was only saying that to make her feel better but either way it helped greatly. Tasuki sighed and wondered what would be a flute out there anyways. Serenity lowered to miaka.

"Miaka look its Tamahome village is just up ahead so it would be a good time to give them the gift to." Said Kagome

Kagome took off with tamaki to meet them in the village. While miaka perked up from hearing something about her tamahome even though it was his village she was just happy to be there. As miaka jumped off the horse.

"And this is where we found Chichiri. And Tamahome family as well,." Chirped Miaka

Miaka suddenly so happy as everyone smiled at her. Nuriko smiled at the memory fondly of when kagome ordered them to be taken to the palace like the empress and the warrior that she was.

"Tamahome family was also taken to the palace to take refuge along with the other villages that kagome saved from kuto she was ruthless in saving everyone." Said Nuriko

Tasuki and mitsukake didn't know what nuriko was talking about. But they knew of the attacks and the rumors of the angel that saved everyone so that was kagome. Tasuki was never surprised when it came to his mate and now wife. The bandits where notified about the union.

"There are tamahomes little brothers and sisters and his wfather as well. Oh come with me mitsukake." Said Miaka

Miaka proceeded to drag mitsukake down to the village so he would be able to help tamahome father and maybe heal him from everything he had. He was so sick and tamahome would be so happy to see his father cured.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

chuei ran around the whole village searching for a doctor while dobby went around to see if he could find someone to help them. Until he saw someone he knew all to well and maybe she would be able to help hm.

"Miaka?" Asked Chuei

Miaka and mitsukake skidded to a stop when someone called out to miaka. They turned around only to see a panting chuei with frantic eyes as if he was searching for someone or something.

"Oh it is really is you Miaka!" Chirped Chuei

"Chuei!" Chirped Miaka

Chuei fell to his knees in exhaustion. He looked like he had been running around all morning. His breaths came out in pants and miaka and mitsukake rushed over to him to see what is going on.

"What's going on?" Asked Miaka

"Father he had gotten a lot worse. Me and dobby been searching for a doctor since the potions we had from you all ran out. And so we never found none to help us." Said Chuei

Mitsukake offered the poor kid a hand to help him with his sick father. Miaka watched him with sad eyes in hope he would be able to help their father and maybe her future father in law.

"Where is your home young one?" Asked Mitsukake

Chuei took his hand and lead the two of them to the small hut in the far end of the village. Inside of the hut tamahomes father was laying on the bed and he was not moving. The children were gathered around miaka as they looked worriedly over their father, mistukake placed a hand on the chest of their father.

"He is very weak." Said Mitsukake

Chuei and his siblings crowded to his side. They wondered where their big brother was but that was for another time, this was the time to heal their father and if this man would be able to do it they would be forever grateful.

"Can you help him, please doctor."

"Don't worry he shall be fine." Said Mitsukake

Mitsukake turned back to the sickly man and lifted his hand above his body. The mark appeaked on his hand and started to appear as the green light surrounded both his hand and tamahomes father. The room was quiet and filled with anticipation until the light dissipated and their fathers eyes opened and he groaned. Chuei and the others felt the relief wash over them .

"Father!"

"What all this?"

The old man roamed the room and wondered why there was so many people inside of his humble home. Until he noticed one was his eldest son love interest and a tall man he didn't even know.

"It all right now you have been completely cured of your illnesses." Said Mitsukake

"I can feel it. I can jump and I think that part of my body is able to work again im going to find me a woman I feel like a strapping young man! How can we ever thank you for your kindness?"

Mitsukake suddenly groaned he over used the power since he haven't used it within a year. Tamahome father stopped posing and looked down at his doctor who saved his life and made his feel like a teenager again. hell he could even get a boner now he will go and find him someone and maybe do something he had not done in a rather long time.

"Mitsukake?" Asked Miaka

"I'll recover with some rest. I only have enough strength with this power once a day after not using it for a year." Said Mitsukake

Chueir came over to them and held out some money so they could pay the doctor for all he had done for them. He didn't have to do what he did but he did it for them and they where grateful.

"Here take this money." Chirped Chuei

"I don't want none of your money young one. Use the money to buy some nice fist for your father dinner." Said Mitsukake.

A small meow came from his stomach and tama's cute little head peeked out frome mitsukake clothing. Mitsukake only chuckled about his cats way of thinking when it hears the word fish.

"And for him as well," chirped Mitsukake

Chuei seemed to brighten up only to rushed out the room to head out the door only to ram into something or someone and looked up to see kagome standing there smiling down to him.

 **"KAGOME YOU'RE HERE!"** Cheered Chuei

Chuei clung to kagome and hugged her as his other siblings ran and knocked her down to the ground to hugged her as well. Mitsukake smiled at the scene is seemed she spreads light every where she gos.

"Come on quickly father been healed and he would want to see you!" Chirped Chuei

Kagome only giggled as she pushed herself up and patted each of their heads. The gifts are going to be flowing including the house that kyoya and her mother had built for them and the things inside of the house.

"Well I hope you all been on your best behavior!" Chirped Kagome

 **"YES!"**

"Good to know I have some surprises for ya!" Chirped Kagome

Kagome opened the door with serenity along with tamahome and the twins looking like they where hiding something. When they moved they say the freshly caught fish. Large variety of vegetables, fruits, and some of the villages finest meats. And a few sweets here and there and toys and finest clothing. Kagome made sure to set up and account with everything in the village for tamahomes family so they would never want for nothing ever again. While tamaki and the twins started to put everything in a freezer like thing until they get their new home set up. Tamahomes father looked shocked.

"Oh Kagome you didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I am able to do, and no worries you all will never want for anything again. There is accounts set up for the family in every business in this village to the next. So no thanks are needed it want I wanted to do." Said Kagome

The only man smiled his some blessed them with the best friend he could ever find. She did this for them and thought of them as her own family it was a blessing and he would never want to give up that blessing. Plus dobby and winky was the best as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone else showed up while tamaki and the twins where in the capsule house so they where able to rid of the old home as kyoya placed the other one up. In a poof the new large house was there standing proudly. Tamahome father was in shock they gave them a new home he will be forver greatful now.

"My fire princess how did you get here so fast?" Asked Tasuki

Kagome only shrugged and kissed him along with hotohori. They never seen people look so happy and the house looked wonderful kyoya and bumla did a wonderful job in making a new home for these people. While one of the kids came up to miaka and tugged on her skirt.

"Miaka? Why is not big brother not here with you?" Asked Yurien

Miaka eeped and wondered what should she say. Oh your big brother is in kuto with a blond guy making him his bitch. Or maybe getting molested by her ex best friend. She she pulled something her father was known to do. She closed her eyes and started to pretend to snore tasuki whacked her in the had.

 **"GRAAAGH! DON'T PRETEND YOUR ASLEEP!"** Yelled Tasuki

The children back away a bit before giggling. Hotohori was looking around and remembered tamahomes family the only family that stayed inside of the palace with them. Until chuei came through the door his hair was down as if he was finished taking a swim. He looked like tamahome almost. Miaka was the first to snap out of her shock and tackled the poor boy.

 **"TAMAHOME MY LOVE!"** Cheered Miaka

Chuei yelped in shock at how miaka just acted to him. It seemed that she thought he was his big brother. If this was the way she greeted his elder brother. When he gets older he wanted that as well.

"No wait! I'm Chuei!" Said Chuei

Kagome and everyone looked out the door seeing miaka blushing deeply when she realized that it was not tamahome and only chuei. She probably just tramatized the poor boy nearly thinking he was tamahome.

"Hehe, sorry," said Miaka

"One can tell that they are brothers. He does look like Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Everyone was settled in kagome and nuriko along with haruhi was preparing dinner while the rest was either playing outside or talking to each other about this and that. Miaka was somewhere else inside of the house.

 _"Your just like your brother where money is concerned."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka leaned near the bay window of the house and watched as the kids where playing some game on flying brooms. She forgotten the name of the game they where playing but it was interesting.

 _"He is really like him oh where is Chiriko. The last one? I have to find him and fast so I can see Tamahome again."_ Thought Miaka

There was grumbling around the room that came from her stomach letting her know how hungry she was. And the smell of food was awesome. Everyone knew how to use the objects in the room since kyoya showed them,.

"Miaka dinners ready!" Cheered Nuriko

Miaka jumped to her feet and ran down to the area they where going to be eating at. Well kyoya had a nice dinning room in the house so everyone could eat and fit in the house even guest room a lot of guest rooms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

That night the wind blew harshly acrossed the land. The bamboos swayed under its power. And everything was nearly dead silent as the wind beat against the window of the kuto palace. Yui wiped tamahomes injuries with a damp cloth. Tamahome eyes fluttered opened and he groaned at the soreness of his body and ass.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Tamahome looked over to the girl who had given him so much trouble and he lost his ass cheery because of her. Why couldn't miaka just cut her off as a loss and give up but nope she had to keep on.

"Don't move you've been hurt badly and well your anal area had stitch's. you where asleep the past five days." Said Yui

Yui stood up and went over to a wash bowl to rinse the cloth she was holding. Tamahome was looking up at the ceiling and wondered if miaka and kagome was ok and gotten help.

"You mean.. you been taking care of me during all that time?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome looked at her and smiled that was kind of her even though she was the one who screamed as if she was trying to get nakago to come and find them now he had to deal with those memoires.

"Thank you Yui." Said Tamahome

Yui only smiled back at him and placed the wet towel down on his forehead, she was hoping he was starting to fall for her and making him forget about loving miaka, she kept her fingers crossed if that was true.

"Five days huh? I wondered how Kagome and Miaka is?" Asked Tamahome

At the mention of her ex best friend name. she didn't hear kagomes name being mentioned only when he said miaka name she was about to snap after all he been through he was still thinking about her.

"I hoped they gotten them some help. That's they are out of danger." Said Tamahome

Yui reminded quiet as tamahome continued to talk this time. He was going to insult nakago for the bullshit he had pulled it would be so sweet to watch kagome murder his brutally.

"That body glittered smug over grown jackass. That repulsive pereverted pig. If he hadn't beat me and fucked so hard I would be out of here." Said Tamahome

"Why?" Asked Yui

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts of thinking of kagome killing nakago slowly he knew she wanted to kill him slow and enjoy the whole thing and made sure to savor the screams of pain.

 **"WHY DO YOU STILL WORRY ABOUT MIAKA! AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY CANT YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT HER AND ALL HER SILLY GAMES!"** Yelled Yui

Tamahome was alarmed by her reaction so he tried to call out to her but her lips covered his. Lifting herself from him and she grasped his cock. Yui looked a tamahome pleadingly to let him see how much she loved him.

 _"Yui,"_ thought Tamahome

"I love you.. so much…" said Yui

Tamahome remembered what miaka had said to him before he came here. Now he knew what she said was true he was now stuck in something in the middle of a love triangle it seemed that he needed to save his ass on this one.

"Please as long as you here. Don't talk about miaka. I'll do anything for you. .. let me show you.. I will," said Yui

Tamahomes eyes went wide at what she had just said. There was a moment of silence before a gust of wind opened the windows and blew all the lights off. Then the curtains were dancing widely as the wind became harsher. Yui stood and in the darkness of the room tamahome tried to call out to her.

"Yui you shouldn't." said Tamahome

Tamahome was cut off by the determined look she gave him before she turned around and ran away. Tamahome tried calling out to her but it was no use she was gone. He kinda wished kagome was here she would of fixed this for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Tamahome village_

Everyone was staying in the guest rooms in tamahomes family new home. Currenly miaka was brushing her teeth when she heard nuriko wanting to use the bathroom before he heads to bed.

"Miaka hurry up before I piss my pants." Said Nuriko

Miaka didn't reply and just put her face closer to the window in front of her. It seemed that there was some odd looking bats outside that kinda creeped her out from seeing them look at her as if she was dinner.

"Say do bats ever attack people?" Asked Miaka

Sure enough there wre some suspicious looking bats outside looking at her as if they wished to eat her. Most of them were directly near her while nuriko had to think on that one.

"Bats? Nah! Healthy bats don't normally attack you. They send out ultra sonic waves in the dark in the dark. They can hear when the waves hit up against something so that they could steer clear of them. Steering with their hearing. It's the high frequency that people never hear." Said Nuriko

Miaka only hummed at what nuriko had jst said as she looked out the window even though the bats look like they wish to eat them she only shrugged and left to go to her room and laid down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was lying in her bed trying to sleep. Until she heard the flute again wondered if anyone else was able to hear it. As she got up and left to go and find someone to see if they had over heard the flute. As she made her ways down the halls to only hear the flute stop.

 _"It stopped."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka nearly almost screamed in surprise when a hand covered her mouth. And the other on her shoulder, ig it wasn't for the other that covered her moth before she could bite the offending hand.

"Calm down for kami sakes." Whispered Kagome.

Miaka sighed as the two started to hunt down what she was searching for even though kagome didn't know what she was searching for. Just as five steps out the door only to have kagome yank her back. Miaka was about to scold kagome again but she noticed the narrowing of her eyes. Kagome was looking cautiously staring up at something in the trees. Miaka looked where kagome was looking only to have bats attacking them. Everywhere bats came flying at them. Biting nipping at their skin. Miaka recalled what nuriko had said then took off running to get them away from the house. Kagome started to run to keep miaka safe. Her suspirons where raised, kagome knew this was the doing of kuto agent. It seemed that they noticed the death of their friends and decided to send some back up instinct took over she started to battle off the agent after she fried half of the bats but it was hard tokeep up with bats attacking her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile alittle while later_

Hotohori and tasuki immediately woke up from not seeing that their wife and mate was not with them and the flair of her powers and then the lowering of them. So they took off only to see kagome falling to the ground passed out while the agent turned to ash they rushed over to her and only found out she was pasted out. Until a flute stopped all the bats once it stopped someone came out of the shadows. Only to be a boy younger than tamaki.

"So you're the one who ben playing that flute?" Asked Miaka

"I project my life force out with this simple flute it helped the bats go back to normal."

Everyone glanced at the boy. While tasuki had kagome in his arms maybe this was the final warrior that they needed. Until he collapsed to the ground as if he was in pain from all the wounds he had.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Miaka

Miaka eyes landed to his tattered body until her eyes passed over the red mark on his body. And pointed a finger while yanking on tasuki to let them know what she was seeng.

"So you're a Suzaku warrior?" Asked Miaka

"My name is Chiriko. I used to live in a village near here but the kuto army attacked." Said Chirko

"Well lets go and get some rest before we head out of there." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded happy that their mission was almost over, now they had to go and get tamahome back from kuto and then summon suzaku before anything else sleep before they head home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Konan palace_

Chichiri who was still dressed as hotohori was doing a hand stand he was soooo bored with this job only to found out there is a second emperor not he was jealous and all the exploding from the gravity chambers where annoying.

 _"Daaaaaaah! Oh this job can get pretty boring and im going crazy here!"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri had to sit back up quickly since one of the advisers came in and he needed to get back to workd before they found out that he was not indeed the emperor and wonder where he was.

"Your highness."

"Yes what is it?" Asked Chichiri

Chichiri had his voice down pack with everyones help. Even though none of the advisers where not bright enough to find out that he was not the real emperor and the seconded one he didn't know what he looked like yet.

"We have been informed that the priestess of suzaku and her highness the shikon miko. Along with the second emperor had returned to the city with a quite and entourage."

And with that said chichiri well hotohori vanished in a poof. Leaving a puzzled servant behind while everyone else was being in formed about who had returned so they could be ready just at the fates of the palace the hotohori puffed back into chichiri and clasped miaka hands all in one swift movements.

 **"WELCOME BACK! NO DA!"** Cheered Chichiri

"Yup we made it!" Chirped Miaka

Tasuki had seen some odd things with this group this topped it off. He pointed at chichiri with a shaky finger. And he seen captain genyu up close and zarbon and he decided now to point at chichiri and freak out.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Tasuki

"He is Chichiri one of the suzaku seven like us." Said Nuriko

Chiriko and everyone else looked around who is new to the palace. Not even knowing that half of their group was missing. While miaka was talking to her mother and kagomes mother since the others where in the gravity chamber.

"Magnificent! I cant believe we got into the palace." Chirped Chiriko

"Hotohori and Kagome and some of the others are mission." Said Mitsukake

Tasuki lookd around her his kagome. He knew he had to share her with hotohori since they where both her mates but where in the world didn't they go off to he over looked all the new people around.

"You all still haven't figured who they are. Even you tasuki." said Nuriko

"That is alrght Nuriko." Commanded Kagome

They all looked up and saw a neat and important looking man with a woman at his side. While attendant went over to tasuki and dragged the shocked man to get him ready in the royal clothing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in the dining hall. Tasuki would never dream of being royal and now he was. His mother was going to be happy about this one. But he was happy none the less its better than the bandits but he would always consider himself as and the other two newbies where gawking at miaka father and brother chowing down they thought she was bad until they where finished and let a loud burp.

"Now then. How do we return Tamahome back to Konan?" Asked Hotohori

Everyone was just wondering what and how they where going to do it. They couldn't go there yet since kuto knew nothing of them and the power that konan had so that would screw up a few things.

"The main problem is to retrieve suzakus scroll. The universe of the four gods as well for Tamahome from the enemy." Said Hotohori

Hotohori turned to miaka so she know that she is talking to her. And the scroll is something that is in need when kagome and miaka when they summon suzaku and kagome turns into suzaku forever.

"The scroll contains the details of the complex ritual for the summoning that you and kagome will be doing. I me and my wife soon tasuki will need to learn it as well since he is well you get the point. We must find some way of reclaiming it without triggering a war." Said Hotohori

"I'll go and get it." Said Miaka

Everyone looked at her even her own mother and father gawked at her. While bulma knocked out vegeta before he laughed his head off and dragged him out of the room before she did the same thing. She thought of miaka as her niece but then again she was the god mother was to all her siblings chichi made vegeta the god father.

"I'll go to kuto and get tamahome. Then I'll figure out how to get the scroll back after all im a genus. And I have some unfinished business with a blond moron stick up his ass general." Said Kagome

Not one of them felt sorry for nakago since he was the one who did it. And he screwed them over constantly. So now she wanted her revenge and they where all behind her on this one.

"Miaka what are you saying my dear?" Asked Aro

"It my fought why the scroll was taken in the first place." Said Miaka

"I can go with them. No da, but however before we leave I think we should discuss the whole operation with tamahome himself. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka blinked a few times and so did her father they where thinking that tamahome was indeed having a operation and wondered how in the world it was going about with out the modern things.

"Tamahome is having a operation?" Asked Goku and Miaka

Everyone groaned the show of their brains and how much they lack the smart part of them. They just going to wave this one off and not even think they even just asked that one. After the meeting everyone left to go to their own respective chambers while severus was going to send a message to tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Tamahome stood silently feeling like he was violated and he was. Now he needed to find some kind of way to block that out of his mind. And then there was the issue with yui she confessed to him out right.

* * *

 _I love you so much._

* * *

Tamahome groaned this was a pain in his ass why didn't he listen to miaka and kagome he is as bad as miaka father these days someone explained something to him and he gos off and get stuck where the main issue was.

" _Oh man I cant believe this!"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome thoughts where cut off with something poking in his mind . he wondered what the hell was going on so he let the poking come through to see who was trying to read his thoughts.

* * *

 _"Tamahome its me severus. Can you hear me?"_

* * *

Tamahome was shocked and only made a reply back as he and severus talked back and forth so they could get everthing planned for the meeting and the spell in which was one of kagomes special ones she made.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Miaka furiously scrubbed away at her body. Wanting to make sure she looked flawless alice and rose was waiting for her so they could get her ready. Bubbles covered her body as she made quite an effort to look perfect while her earlier conversation with chichiri and severus.. miaka got out of the bath and sat down in front of her mirror while rose brushed her hair and braided and styled her hair and she evern did her make up. While alice picked out something for her it was a long skirt with a green jacket and ballet flats. Excitement coursed through her body as she was finally finished with her make over. After alice and rose did a triple checking her appearance the nodded to her and nudged her on her way. As she took off running through the huge hallsways. Miaka started to run faster she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice hotohori and tasuki standing in the hallway just above them with music from two grand pianos playing.

 **"HEY MIAKA!"** Chirped Tasuki

"No Tasuki we must no bother her. She will finally be with Tamahome." Said Hotohori

Tasuki only shrugged and returned to the conversation they where having while kagome and tamaki played away at the piano. It seemed they have brought over them along with a few other thinfs as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka sat down in front of the changing scream which severus and chichiri was on either side. This needed to take two people to do. The monk and the dark wizards potion master was already in position their brows furrowed.

"Why do girls have to be so late?" Asked Chichiri

"Believe me my friend I have been asking the same thing for years. But Tamahome had been waiting a long time young lady." Said Severus

Miaka scratched the back of her head feeling sheepish as if she knew that was something that her siblings and herself all also shared with their father when they felt sheepish or nervous.

"Sorry, sorry." Said Miaka

Severus and chichiri sighed and wanted to get back on the topic at hand they don't know when nakago would come in and check on tamahome to make sure he was still there and severus already delivered the message.

"Here we go. Now look into this screen you see here. You wont have much time. So don't waste no time and get out what you have to." Said Severus

Severous and chichiri started to chant the spell silently then slowly but surely tamahome started to appear before her. Miaka eyes went wide in shock at the spell that seemed to be kagomes casted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui walked down the hallowed halls of the kuto palace with a tray of food in her hands as she headed for tamahomes chamers ever since she had confessed her feelings to him. She knew that he would probably decide to avoid her as if she had the plague. He made it quite clear that he loved miaka and only miaka. Even his loyalty was to her was the reason behind his beating and molesting. He loves her whole heartedly envy and hate gnawed at yui's aching heart why did it have to be miaka of all people. What did miaka have that she didn't. what makes that stupid girl so special. And why did tamahome and kagome choose tamahome over her? Yui shook her head no. she would put those thoughts aside for now. She was going to talk to tamahome and try to at least lessen the tension between them. She was just about to open the door to his room when a familiar yet unwelcomed voice reached her ears.

* * *

"All right, tomorrow night, be waiting there for me when the moon has risen to its highest." Said Tamahome

* * *

 _"That voice… Miaka?"_ Thought Yui

Yui could almost see the sickingly sweet smile on miaka pig face as she spoke to tamahome. Her had hovered over the handle of the dorr as she heard tamahome speak to her ex best friend.

* * *

"I will." Said Miaka

* * *

Yui hand was shaking from anger she wanted to know how in the world he was even speaking to miaka, she had to find out what they where even talking about and planning it was something that was going down tomorrow night.

"How is it even possible for tamahome to be even talking to miaka?" Thought Yui

* * *

"I'll be with you next time for real," said Miaka

* * *

Yui gasped they where planning to meet how in the world are they going to be doing this. And how in the world are they even talking to each other. Who is all coming along with them this was all that needed to be found out.

* * *

"Oh Miaka," said Tamahome

"Oh my Tamahome." Said Miaka

* * *

Yui trembled tamahome was going to leave. He was going back to miaka. He was going to leave her. Yui couldn't take this anymore and she opened the door she was going to confront him.

 _"Nicely done miaka."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahomes thoughts where cut off by the sudden entrance of yui. Thankfully the screen had turned back to normal and the image of his beloved miaka was gone. Yui stood in the doorway with betrayal all over her face.

"I overhead Tamahome." Said Yui

Yui studied tamahome with her accusing eyes a look she learned off kagome. He was kneeling on the floor facing what now seemed to be a normal screen. His blue grey eyes turned from shock to recognition to some sort of anxiety.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Yui walked over to him he could sense how mad she was. Her hands clinched to her sides and he had a feeling she had gotten that look off kagome when they where together it seemed that they where good friends.

"Somehow you were talking to her.. to Miaka." Hissed Yui

Tamahome sighed and stood up to face her fully so he was able to speak to her and not realize he was only dooming himself since she would run and cry to nakago once he speaks out what they had planned.

"She told me she will be coming for us tomorrow night." Said Tamahome

Yui gasped at what he had just told her. The words he just confirmed what she had overheard, as tamahome gaged how she was reacting to what he was saying but he will enjoy seeing kagome beat the crap out of nakago.

"The Suzaku seven have all gathered, I'm finally going him." Said Tamahome

A rush of emotions filled yui body. She was going to be left alone.. she will be left with nothing.. with no one.. miaka was going to win everything that she wanted for herself. She just cant let this happen.

"And you. Miaka and Kagome could all be together again." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to say something helpful despite the awkward situation. And digging his grave more with nakago. He tried to sound hopeful. He wanted everything to go back to the way it once was when he first met the girls. And the first he met the person he was obsessed with and still was. He wanted yui to join miaka and kagome. However yui seemed to remain unaware of his intensions still as she ran to him and held him by the shoulders.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome eyes went wide in shock why in the world does this chick not know the meaning of personal space. She placed her hands above his chest as if she wanted to roam her hands all over him. Tears flowed endlessly down yui's face. She shit her eyes tightly. Praying for her feelings to get through to him for him to love her back. Not with miaka.

"I want to be all yours! I love you tamahome! I've always loved you since the first time we have met." Said Yui

Yui grip around him tightnedned at every word, but tamahome was sick and tiered of this and was going to make things clear and make her understand that she will never have him in that way.

"Let go of me Yui." Demanded Tamahome

Yui reopened her eyes and stared up at him with desperation in her sad eyes, in hoped he would feel bad for her and fall for her the way he did for miaka. Why don't he love her it was depressing.

"But why? You met me the same time you met Miaka and Kagome?" Asked Yui

The memory of when the three of them were first transported to this world flashed in her mind. They were attacked by bandits and it was tamahome and kagome who saved them from the bandits.

 **"WHY MIAKA OF ALL PEOPLE? AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? JUST WHAT THAT BITCH HAVE THAT YOU AND KAGOME BOTH SEE IN HER?"** Yelled Yui

Yui stomped her foot each time she scream out her emotions. Tamahome was not fazed by her words at all. If anything they hardened his resolve even more. He remembered why he loved miaka and why he was obsessed with kagome that his own feeling wouldn't change.

"Let me go at once!" Ordered Tamahome

Yui felt her strength leave her and she dropped her hands from tamahome at that moment. Defeat reared its ugly head and making her feel utterly and totally helpless from what he had said to her.

"You wont.. even hold me?" Asked Yui

Tamahome smiled sadly in hopes he could get her understand why he was going to tell her, but he needed her for to understand why he was telling her this he was going to even admit that he was obsessed with kagome as well.

"I can't hold you that way because the only person I truly love is one person. I want to protect her and care for her forever. I love miaka and yes I am overly obsessed with kagome and would do the same for her as I would for miaka, and if I could have one night with kagome damn i would enjoy that night for the rest of my life. but I think of you as a brother to a sister. Or a friend in that matter. That is why I cant return the feelings you have for me." Said Tamahome

Yui continued to stare pleadingly at him. She saw miaka in his words as well as kagome. But kagome didn't love tamahome that means she was not going to be angrey at her for that since she didn't ask to have men obsess over her. Yui stood there for a moment… Shocked and hurt… refusing to hear more about his love for her ex bitch of a best friend. Yu ran out of the room her sobs echoed in the halls of the palace. Tamahome was left alone in his room once again even though he knew his words were too late to be heard.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui rushed down the halls the tears were unstoppable as they trickled down her face. Tamahome heartfelt words resounded like a broken record in her mind over and over again. Yui tried to desperately shove them out of her mind and into the abyss of her mind. She wanted to forget those disgustingly sick sweet words of love. Yui never felt so lost and abandoned…. now more than ever. She doesn't want to be alone so she prayed to anyone who would listen only to see nakago around the corner. He was walking the halls and yui heavy footsteps caught his attention.

 _"Oh crap here we go,"_ thought Nakago

 **"NAKAGO!"** Cried Yui

Without another minute to waste yui threw herself at his chest and cried her eyes out. And she blew her snot into his cape. Nakago shivered mentally and made a mental note to have this cape burned later.

"Tell me what's wrong lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Tamahome he told me he will be leaving me! I don't want him to go! I don't want her to have him! I don't want Miaka to have them both!" Cried Yui

Yui blew her nose a few more times into nakago cape. Nakago drew the girl head closer so she would stop blowing her nose into his cape. It was just gross when people did that and he hated it.

"Don't worry lady yui. I am here to help you. Aren't I?" asked Nakago

Nakago words reassured her of his loyaltys and yui sobs lessened considerable. However she failed to see that behind his pretty words. A devious smirk and a sparkle in his blue eyes. Pulling away after after blowing her nose in his cape once again as she looked up and nakago took her hands into his and placed something into it.

"Tamahome can be your's and your's alone if you desire it so.. if you use this." Said Bakago

Nakago watched yui stared down at her hand. He smirked to himself mentally as he thought how easy it was to control a broken female such as herself. He wanted to use this on kagome but he knew her powers would reject it.

"It will work. Tamahome will be yours and only yours alone and forever If you use this as for lady Kagome." Said Nakago

Yui looked up at the mention of kagomes name. what did he had planned to use this on her. But what will it do is it something like mind control to make tamahome forget about his love for tamahome

"Leave her to me. I will make sure that she will be joining us as well." Said Nakago

"w-will you use this on her too?" Asked Yui

Nakago only chuckled even though he did indeed think about using this on her countless times. But her power was too powerful to let this pill take affect. Could it be that this girl is still unaware of kagome power and even if she held back most of the time she was powerful in her own right. Her ignorance is astounding nakago stood straight once again,

"I'm afraid that she is too strong and powerful a petty trick as such as this. I have other methods of making her obey. Rest assured lady Yui." Said Nakago

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Growled Yui

Nakago merely looked over his shoulder before continuing on his way. What he had planned was with tamahome giving into his desired to kagome he was against doing something like this but he wanted kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Miaka was sleeping soundly and was dead to the world. Not even to know that nuriko was sneaking into her room with a gift to hand to her to give her some good luck for this trip here. She snored loudly and let out a few farts here and there.

"Miaka!" Said Nuriko in a sing song voice

Nuriko who had searched for miaka had just entered miaka chambers and came upon a deep sleeping snoring and farting girl with her hands down her pants as if she was sratching herself from what it looked felt the absence of light and rubbed her eyes lazily cracking an eye open miaka was freaked out at the close up of nuriko face resulting nuriko to be bashed in the face with a table. Miaka was panting slightly her face twisted in annoyance like her mother was when she was annoyance. Nuriko lifted the offensive table off his person in a annoyed fashion.

"Is that any way to treat a concerned friend who checking to see how your are doing?" Grumbled Nuriko

"Oh nuriko its you! I thought I saw another monster! A really fat ugly hideous one that made you want to cringe and vomit then run away screaming in horror." Said Miaka

Nuriko turned from her and trued to fix his own appearance before facing back to miaka and lecture her about not to insult him about his looked that pissed him off and wanted to beat the crap out of her.

"There you go again slinging insults at me. When I came here bearing gifts. Here this is for you." Said Nuriko

Nuriko reached into his robe before pulling out a parcel and handed it over to miaka. Miaka immediately latched on to it with her mouth just like how her brothers and father normally does.

"I howp ish shomshing shweet." ( I hope its something sweet.)

Nurikio gawked seeing his whole arm was in miaka huge mouth. He shook in annoyance from the way miaka and her father and brothers where all alike it was too creepy to even think about.

 **"YOU DON'T EAT IT YOU MORON!"** Yelled Nuriko

Unraveling the gift. Miaka found it to be some sort of doll with a man and a woman joined in the middle of it. She started at it contemplating what to do with it. Either to smash it over nuriko head or shove it up his ass.

"It's a lovers sweetheat doll," said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was a tad bit confused at the name of this doll. What does it have to do with her and what does it do. Is it some kind of magic voodoo doll that makes a man love you forever or something.

"They're very popular with the guys and girls in the city. Its very childish I know but you're supposed to write the name of the guy you like on the male doll and your own name on the female. Then you bury it in the ground somewhere no one can find it. And it will presumably make the love you share eternal." Said Nuriko

Miaka eyes sparkled at the simple gift that nuriko gave her now. It was something that would help her and tamahome life together work. Then they would be just like kagome and hotohori and tasuki. I seemed that she was soul mates with tamahome.

"You really wish for me to have this?" Asked Miaka

"Of course I do!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko confidently before turning away from miaka and leaned against the wall in depression and sighing dejectedly he lost to a freaking emperor and a freaking bandit in the soul mate department.

"It don't work for drag queen's like me it seemed." Whispered Nuriko

Miaka only sweat dropped at her friends bipolarity as nuriko seemed to forget his disappointment as he urged miaka to write the names on both dolls and see what will happened he was wondering. Once she finished writing her name and tamahomes. Miaka started happily at the doll.

 _"This time we'll be together forever."_ Thought Miaka

After miaka thoughts went out. The doll cracked and split the middle as if that it was some kind of omen to warn them that something was about to happened to tamahome. But they would never catch on to what the doll warned them. While the person who sent the warning shook his head as his monkey patted his gaped and nuriko was in shock. He really didn't expect that to happen. Shaking his head inwardly. Nuriki tried to comfort miaka. But miaka on the other hand looked frozen and didn't hear nothing from nuriko.

"M-Miaka don't worry about it. The doll didn't mean anything at all! Really! It must've cracked when you clobbered me a few minuted ago!" Chirped Nuriko

miaka still was unable to hear nuriko. Miaka continued to stare at the broken halves of the doll on the floor still not getting what had happened while king kai was yelling about goku and passing his gene down to his kids.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui carried another tray of food to tamahomes room. With nakago words in her mind tempting her to give tamahome what he gave her to give him. He had told her to put the pill in his favorite food so basically she will be roofie tamahome with whatever the pill was she was about to give into the room and placed the food down on the table. Yui glanced over at tamahome who was still asleep.. tamahome words had begun to be that same old broken record in her mind. Yui listened to tamahome steady breathing as he slept. Inwardly she debated on whether or not to put the drug into his food. Yui trembled as she held the medicine in her hand ready to roofie him.

 _"If I put this into his food. If he eats it."_ Thought Yui

Tamahome woke up to the sound of his door closing and the hurried footsteps in the hallway. He looked around he saw breakfast steaming hot on the table. He shot up and called after yui to see if he could stop her.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled Tamahome

Unfortunately yui was already gone from the room. And far enough to not hear him yell out to her. Tamahome sighed and went over to the table wondering why she didn't wake him up.

 _"I wanted to talk to her… i'm not surprised she shuns me. I let her down kinda hard. But somehow I must make sure she ready when miaka and kagome vomes tonight. If she keeps avoiding me I'll have to hunt her down."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome sat down and ate his food while thinking off his freedom and the asskicking that nakago will be reciving from kagome once she gets here. He knew she had been wanting her revenge for a while.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Night came sooner and everything was set in motion. Tamahome sneaked through the kuto palace trying to find yui. However yui was currently in nakago quarters seeking counsel.

"It's no use Nakago. I have tried putting it in his food rwice today….. and I couldn't.." said Yui

Nakago had his back to her when she was speaking to him. Tamahome wanted to know what it meant about her putting something in his food was she trying to drug him or something..

"Lady Yui. Getting what you want sometimes requires swift action and extraordinary methods." Said Nakago

Nakago ran his hand along the cage of the canary he had previously slain with a smug look plastered on his face. He found this humorous in the weak mind set of yui. It was very amusing that she would come to him of all people to seek advice on love since the only person he ever loved was the shikon miko then again he even wondered if sometimes she even loved tamahome. The smirk never left his face as he continued to bait the miserable yui in front of him.

"Like when you made your choice and you volunteered to become the priestess of seiryuu here." Said Nakago

Nakago placed a hand on top of yui's hand and let his head lean on hers. Not bothering to choose his words. Nakago went on teeling the truth about yui. Knowing fully aware that another pair of ears was listening just on the other side of the wall.

"And all because you wanted so badly to have your revenge on your betrayal by that sneaky suzaku bitch. Will you give tamahome back to her without putting up a fight? You'll let her summon suzaku and let kagome become the embodiment of suzaku and not seiryuu? And have all her wishes granted while you have nothing? You want her to be that happy when youwill be left with nothing?" Said Nakago

When yui finally caved in. nakago merely feigned kindness and offered her solace in his arms thinking it was his kagome. While she was too bisy contemplating his words. Nakago eyed his wall knowingly a certain someone had been eavesdropping and he knew for a fact that the intruder heard his every word.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome had come across Nakago chambers and he heard yui's voice. She was talking about her failed attempts in placing something in his food. Then he heard that body glitter son of a bitch saying something about taking drastic measures to get what she wanted like he did with kagome. Thewarrior perked up when nakago mentioned about yui's decision to become the priestess of seiryuu only to spite of miaka. Tamahome clenched his teeth and his fists in anger were shaking but he was too shocked to be angry at the moment.

 _"This can't be… Yui! Y-you willings turned against Miaka?"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome stormed off to go and pounder on this so he made the right choice before he meets up with kagome and miaka so they could go home after kagome had her ass kicking therapy with nakago the body glittered moron.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

It was only a few more minutes before the trip to kuto miaka had just finished making final adjustments to her cravat when hotohori had just said a few things for them before they left.

"And most of all. Be very careful." Said Hotohori

Miaka only nodded cheerfully while kagome huffed from what her one mate and husband had said. While her father gave her the pep talk about watching out what to do when they go to a battle.

"Are you sure we can't go with you mama?" Asked Tamaki

Kagome sighed she didn't want her sons and daughters to be noticed by the other side just yet. It seemed that this will be a surprise once they do find out that konan does hold all the power.

"No Tamaki not yet." Said Kagome

Tamaki pouted and sat down next to his elder brothers who he never knew that where his elder half brothers when he was in the host club. Nither did he know that haruhi was his half sister with grimraper blood.

"I'm coming with ya!" Demaned Tasuki

Kagome blinked and wondered if it would be the right time for him to show then again they didn't know he was the second emperor yet. So it might be a good thing to have another set of hands.

"I wanna meet this tamahome and you might need my fire and plus I want to be by my wife and mates side. Since hotohori here will be all to noticeable. And they don't know that I am the second emperor just yet." said Tasuki

Hotohori and the others believed in his logic on that one. While they didn't notice tamaki go into his kitty cat form something he learned from Minerva with his classes and hid on one of their persons. It seemed the twins did as well.

"Yes I have to agree to let him go along." Said Vegeta

Everyone nodded to that final not even knowing that they would have three more coming along with out even knowing it. And it was vegetas idea to make them come along with them so he knew there would be more hands plus they had things hidden on laid out his cloak

"Here get on the cape." Ordered Chichiri

The three of them obeyed and joined chichiri on the blue cloth. While waiting to see what he was going to do and see how they where going to be transported over to kuto the three of them looked around and waited.

"Now let's be off." Chirped Chichiri

Chichiri stabbed the middle of his cloak with his stagg and watched as a white light started to grow around the end of his rod until it covered the while cape. The cloth started to absorb them. Tasuki was in a rather awkward position being his first time to travel by cape. While miaka and kagome waved goodbure to all those who stayed behind.

"We're on our way everyone!" Chirped Miaka

"You be two be caregful." Cried Nuriko

Nuriko had his hands clutched together while hotohori kissed his wife and mate goodbye and threatened tasuki to watch over their mate and wife and come back alive. When miaka and tasuki were gone chichiri jumped in after them. The tip of his staff pulling the cloak aling with it and into the floor. Once they where gone the ones who didn't know vegeta plan for three of his grandbrats to go along groaned to find out they went along.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group_.

They made it to kuto with out any problem while miaka looked around where they landed in some of her annoyance was at where chichiri decided to land them and why the hell he deiced this spot.

"Wow! Chichiri! Your spells are fantastic! You transported us here instantly!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka was happy until her mood changed immediately as their current position registered in her mind once again and growled with kagome in annoyance at the way they had landed. Even though she was at the bottom.

"But really you perverted monk you could of landed us a better place to make our landing." Growled Kagome

The four of them where all piled on top of each other and kagome was at the bottom with chichiri boner poking her in the stomach. They were dangerously supported by a single branch. The branch started making cracking noises. Tasuki was already started to panic and miaka was still shouting insults at the monk.

"Now what do we do, huh?" Growled Miaka

They were a good distance from the ground and the snapping sounds were not exactly reassuring. Miaka continued to squirm as she continued to insult the monk. Tasuki felt something shift underneath them.

"H-hey stop movin around and stop getting a boner with my mate you perverted monk!" Growled Tasuki

with out warning with all miaka squirming on the branch. The branch finally broken from the movement and how many people that where on top of it. Along with the stowaways that where hidden in cat form. As they started to fall.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"AHHHHHHH!"**

 **"DAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 _ ***THUD!***_

 _ ***THUD!***_

 _ ***THUD!***_

Chichiri was able to stop himself from falling into the dog pile on the ground with kagome on the bottem groaning in pain. Chichiri was able to hang onto antoerh branch using his cape and dangled there.

"Well,. I'm ok no da." Chirped Chichiri

"Wll we're not ok, no da. Said Miaka, Tasuki and Kagome

Tasuki was still busy recovering from their fall and checking his wife over until he felt three licks on his nose only two see a cat with the colors of tamaki hair and its eyes where tamakis,. And the twins heir and eyes. Then he figured it out that someone talked his and hotohori step sons to sneak along.

"My fire princess Tamaki and the twins kinda came along." Said Tasuki

Kagome shot her sons a glare as they put a paw up in the air and meowed. While she thought of something evil to punish her brats for coming along and yell at her father for letting them.

"Well them brats since your grandfather vegeta must be the one who talked you into this you will use your demonic senses to find a garden surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and not grumbling." Demanded Kagome

Tasuki hit his fist against his open palm in understanding what his wife and mate was doing. She was punishing them for coming along but then again kuto will sooner or later find out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Yui_

Yui was bathing in her evening bath. While thinking on the things nakago had told her to do, and she knew that she had to make a choice either to roofie tamahome or let him leave her with out trying. Until tamahome made his way over to where she was and turned his back to her.

"Yui listen." Demanded Tamahome.

Yui blushed deeply and turned her own back to him and ducked under the water. Even though tamahome back was turned to her it was to show some modesty if she had any that is.

"Tamahome! What-what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

With another one of the screens in between them tamahome showed some respect and kept his back turned to her as well. But the harness in his voice did not change one bit his eyes were cold as if he was here against his will for miaka and he nearly blinded himself from seeing her nude.

"Before I go and meet miaka. There's something important I have to ask you. Did you – did you willingly become the priestess of seiryuu?" asked Tamahome

Yui's eyes went wide did he over hear the conversation with her and nakago, if that is so he would know the truth and would tell miaka and kagome. And if kagome found out about it she would never forgive her.

"Did you wanna become your best friends enemy? **ANSWER ME AT ONCE YUI**!" Demanded Tamahome

Tamahome was not going to take her lies no more. There was a short silence until yui decided to spill her guts since he knew the truth and she might as well dig her grave since kagome would never forgive her on this one.

"Yes I did. But it was all her fault." Growled Yui

Yui started to sob once more as the words left her mouth. Seeing if tamahome would feel guilty on her and maybe come to her in the bath to hold her and maybe a little more than that as well.

"She was the one who betrayed me first. And she's responsible for everything bad that's happened to me here. Before that… no… before that I never would've considered stealing you away from miaka… but after she betrayed me… I just cant let her have you… you nor kagome…" growled Yui

Tamahome only remained silent up till now. He was not pleased from what he had just heard. He would never ever do that to the people he loved and called friends and family. It seemed that she did it out of hate and revenge.

"But yui… weren't you.. you and miaka have been best friends for a long time., I know that kagome and her known each other longer but still." Said Tamahome

One of the servants started to place powerful smelling incense near tamahome. It would make him stop before he ever think about leaving to make yui have her chance to slip him the roofie before he could leave. As tamahome fell to his knee;s as the maids put a silk robe around yui and she went over and knelt before tamahome and placed the drug between her teeth as she kissed his and let him sallow the drug. When he passed out she started to run her fingers through his hair to let the drug to take affect.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and her group._

The moon glowed from above and the leaves rustled in the wind. Miaka leaned against the trunk of the tree of the designated tree in deep thought while kagome was getting annoyed while tamaki and the twins in their cat forms on their mothers shoulder,.

 _"I wonder whats taking Tamahome so long."_ Thought Miaka

Chichiri sat as little ways from her keeping himself occupied in his own thoughts who where rather perverted. Thinking of kagome under him screaming his name he had to hold the drool back unless they would know.

 _"What happened to Tamahome? It's way past the time you promised… what's wrong?"_ Thought Miaka

Tasuki finally became aware of the unnerving silence and the ache in his feet and his wife and mate was getting annoyed as well. Plus he was getting a bad feeling about this as he kissed her mating mark.

"So this tamahome guy thinks he's so hot that he can blow off dates. Or is he scared to show up cause too afraid to lose his new girlfriend the whore of Kuto?" Asked Tasuki

Kagome had to hold back her snickers but it was true though maybe tamahome changed his mind about miaka but then again she would of went into a depression if that happened it was the way soul mates worked, miak heard him and tensed before exploded,

 **"TAMAHOME IS NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka laced her fingers together and assumed a praying position to pray to the kamis and the kais to see if they would be able to send the person to them who they where there for. While tasuki sighed knowing not to judge.

 _"He'll come! I know he will!"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka confindent words and praying did not reflect her true feelings. She tried to console herself and she prayed to whatever gods and kamis and the kai's where listening for tamahome to arrive there safey. There were rustling noises in the behind them and maiak turned around with hope in her eyes.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** chirped Miaka

However it was not tamahome. Spears came out of the bushs pointing dangerously at them. The next thing she saw was yui standing there with a cold smile on her face she didn't even notice kagome there.

"It's been a while Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka stood there in shock as she wondered where tamahome was at. While everyone else where plotting of a way to get out of this while tamaki and the twins made their way on to miaka and hers pockets.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Everyone was standing in shock while kagome wanted to insult the stupid moron and she wanted to do something that would be amusing to her and piss off the general with body glitter who probably takes it up the ass from the emperor.

"It seems like such a long time Miaka you seem well." Said Yui

Yuis voice was cold and condescending. It sent chills up miaka spine. Miaka was worried over her best friend as nakago was giving kagomes the eyes that meant he wanted to show her a good time.

"Oy Nakago I have some words for ya," said Kagome

Nakago arched a brow and wondered what it was this time, tasuki wndered as well and wondered if this was the guy who kagome was going to murder since he was the one who poisoned her.

"Your face look like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack! Your face looks like a butt crack!" Sang Kagome

Kagome was dancing while shaking her ass they wehre wondering where the music came from. Yui was mentally snickering since it was the six flags theme song. And when the music stopped kagome mooned him and gave him the finger. Nakago was aroused and turned on this will be imprinted to him memory and he will never forget it.

"Well that is done and over with and Kagome had gotten that out of her system. Yui what are you doing here?" Asked Miaka

"Oh please, I didn't even need nakago to know you're here. You fat mouth and your fat ass who has its own area code made such a noise shook the whole ground and I had to say that was miaka. You basically annouanced your own arrival. Really miaka?" Said Yui

Yui huffed and crossed her arms while nakago finally snapped out of the shock and thought of the time seeing yui nude took the boner away. Yui felt triumphantly as she started down miaka while kagome stealthily slinked up the tree. Miaka almost whimpered in despair. Yui was right in front of her. It would've been so easy to try and talk to her. If only she didn't have a whole battalion backing her up and nakago who seemed to finally snapped out of his thougths. Miaka clenched her fist. This was not supposed to happen. She made a promise to meet tamahome under this tree here. She made sure to talk to yui when she had the chance. When did everything go so wrong. Miaka snapped out of her thoughts when tasuki stood in front of her. With a concerned look on his face.

"Tasuki what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

"I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing. We should've never even come here in the first place! Now stand back!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka blinked he was not going to burn yui is he. When she seen him take out the fan from his back it seemed that what he was going to do. Where is kagome at why isn't she stopping him.

 **"REKKA SHINEN!"**

It let out a spurt of flame before becoming utterly useless. Tasuki eyes bugged out. It seemed that tasuki was shocked that his power didn't work, them kagome remembered the seiryuu and the barrier.

"So your Tasuki?" Asked Nakago

Tasuki shot a dark look over to the man that his wife and mate wished to kill but this was no time for a battle with this man. So he was going opted to insult the man he could tell he was a smug jackass.

"And I thought I smelt body glitter mixed with the scent of ass. Do you fuck the emperor." Said Tasuki

Kagome snickered that was the best one yet. While nakago glared at the bandit and wondered where he knew that the emperor forces him to do things and if he didn't do them he would be forced and held down.

"It's unfortunate that none of you can use your powers within the barrier of the summoning." Said Nakago

Nakago took his place next to yui again. His eyes sparked deviously. Seeing this miaka recoiled back and wanted to hide from nakago she never liked being around this man he freaked her out.

"Now then who shall be the first to die?" Asked Nakago

Nakago raised his hand in their direction it glowed slightly with his energy and power. Miaka and the others took a step back. Tasuki and chichirir were already in front of her in a defensive formation. Nakago only smirk grew bigger.

"Or will you leave the decision to me?" Asked Nakago

Nakago prepared to just take them all down in one blow. Miaka closed her eyes shut awaiting for the blow and then death and she knew this was going to hurt like a bitch and it was going to be that way since it was nakago.

"Nakago wait!" Ordered Yui

They all looked over to yui and wondered what the hells he was up to now. Tasuki had to take a while to figure out that she was a chick since she looked like a dude somewhat but then again that was his own thoughts.

"Where the fun in killing them right away? We have guest so very rarely. Why don't we entertain them?" Asked Yui

 _"Yui."_ Thought Miaka

Nakago gave the orders for them to be taken to the dungeon he needed to spill his load into someone so he would give tasuki it. The same treatment that tamahome had gotten he wouldn't dare touch miaka though. Miaka harden her resolve she had to do something and fast. And with out further notice she lunged forward and pulled something her father was known to do. She knocked the nearest guard over surprising even nakago. Tasuki and chichir tried to stop her from doing something crazy. She paid them no heed. Having fallen to the ground herself. Miaka groaned before she shoulder over her shoulder.

 **"KAGOME GO AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"** Ordered Miaka

Kagome chanted a spell only to have tasuki and chichiri ended up in her hiding place with a shield around them until they where able to go into the palace to save her. While they dragged miaka off with her demanding where tamahome was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome and tasuki made their way through the palace she was in her death eater mask and robes and gave tasuki the set that once belonged to Lucius it helped them made their way around the palace as tasuki mimicked the way she moved. kagome covered tasuki in a dark corner as heavy footsteps made their way past them. Kahome grabbed his head and held it to her chec. Tasuki was getting a major boner right now. When the guards passed kagome released her second mate and let out a breath. She looked around one more time kagome grabbed his hand. Tasuki kept quiet he knew she would made a wonderful bandit with the skills from her death eater days. Kagome crept checking the area for her sisterly friends kai and she noticed where he kids where who tagged along. They made it to the area where two soldiers where, behind them was a metal door. There were another few inside as well,.

"You take the one on the left while I take the one on the right." said Kagome

Tasuki kissed her mating mark oh how he loved it when she talked dirty that way to him. How she was able to command him in who to take out and who she would take out at the same time.

"Now your talking my fire princess." Said Tasuki

Kagome smirked and they went into action killing the two guards that where standing guard while tasuki took the keys from the one guard that had the keys while they made their way to the door to go and see if this was the right cells.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dungeon_

Miaka sat on the damp floor and drew her knee's to her chest deep thought. She just hoped she didn't come someones bitch in here. She knew the stories of jail and she had no one to protect her.

 _"What'll do? Tamahome is probably locked up in here somewhere. I have to look for him… but I'll need Kagome and the other's to help_." Thought Miaka

Miaka let out a small sigh and remembered a song vegeta sang when he was drunk she didn't even know where he had gotten it. But it was something to help her spirits while she was sitting here to be rescued.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
Keep your back against the wall  
When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
Do not bend at all

Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap  
It's bad for you

Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap  
Someone will be waiting there for you

When you're in prison be sure to stay awake  
Always lie upon your back

When you're in prison be sure to stay awake  
Keep you from attack

Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch  
It's bad for you

Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch  
They won't help you make it through.

When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
Follow what I say to do.

When you're in prison, don't turn the other way  
You can make it through  
You can make it through  
You can make it through." Sang Miaka

Miaka sighed and laid her forehead on her knee's it was better when uncle vegeta sang it. It seemed that it will be awhile down her before is saved. While she as busy contemplating on what to do when she was saved. As three something started to poke her in the back, when she didn't respond it they started to poke her even harder. Miaka whirled around.

 **"QUIT YOUR POKEING IM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PRISON BITCH!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka blinked a few times only seeing it was tamaki and the twins with their paws in the air in their wizard animal forms. She sighed it seemed they came along with her while them again they could of turned into their human forms but then again that was not such a good idea.

"Oh it's just you three." Said Maiak

Tamaki and the twins only shook their heads vehemently and pointed over to the cell next to the four of them. Confused miaka blinked a few times before glancing over at tamaki and the twins in the feline forms. At first she thought there was nobody there. Well there was a skeleton chained to the wall, but that was it. Miaka arched a brow at them.

"What are you saying you three? Theres no one there," said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins where about to scratch the eyes out of miaka face for the sheer stupidity. So tamaki and the twins neared the bars and that separated them from the other side. Taking their place. Tamaki started to point his paw next to them. Miaka pursed her lips in wonderment. Before she started to squint. The twins and tamaki bristled at her before getting closer. Not a minite later there was a ruckus behind the metal doors as the frantic shouts of the guards reached their ears.

 **"HEY WHAT THE! OHHHHH YOU DIRTY PRINCESS YOU!"** Shouted Tasuki

Tamaki and the twins put a paw over their eyes as if the where tramatized what their step father had just shouted both of their step fathers where the same when it came to their mother. As tasuki appeared before them twirling the keys around his finger.

"Oh its just you." Said Miaka

"Tasuki bristled at that he came here well after he and his little mate and wife did on the prison stairs was hot as hell. And now she was going to say that to him he felt insulted but then again they did do the nasty on the steps of the prison.

"What the? We came here to save ya and this is the thanks we get? Talk about ungrateful!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka titled her head to the side and wondered who else came with him. And with the looks that tamaki and the twins where giving him she ahd a feeling that kagome and tasuki did the nasty somewhere in the palace and in which was funny. Kagome poked her head out from behind her mate only to have her kids jump on her shoulder,

"Oh i'm just so happy to see you Kagome." Chirped Miaka

Kagome patted her head so they could get going before the little bit of miasma wears off on the guards. She should of avada them on the spot but they where indeed trespassing on their lands so she left it alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They passed through corridor and miaka started to smell food with tamaki and hikaru in her arms with karou on her shoulder. Her body refused to just let the good food go to waste in someone else somtach. Miaka had an inner struggle with herself. And ended up going in the direction of the scent tasuki caught the glimpse of her straying away from them.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Tasuki

Kagome turned to see what her mate was talking about only to see miaka in one of her fathers moods when it came down to food, she cursed all the kais for letting him live. She saw her mate try to keep miaka away from the door. Unfortunately the appetite of miaka was stronger and the both of them. Tasuki grip slipped and it sent the door flying open with maika weight with kagomes three kids with her. She grabbed her mate before he hit the wall.

"Dearest find Chichiri and keep safe. Once you do stay hidden for us." Pleaded Kagome

Kagome kissed him deeply and she flashed into the room as the doors shut behind her. Tasuki swore as he sent a silent prayer that she will be ok as he hunted down the perverted monk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the room._

Kagome hid herself well inside of the room so she would be able to help at any moment. Miaka looked at the feast laid out on the table. There was lobster. A generous bowl of soup. Rice and everything else. And the gluttonous girl just like her father and her brothers. She started to drool from the corners of her mouth and her eyes grew large. Tamaki and the twins only shook their heads.

"Welcome Miaka." Said Yui

Miaka spun around and the twins and tamaki winked over to where their mother was hiding they knew she was there and the only ones in the room able to sense her. While miaka met yuis dul eyes.

"Yui." Gasped Miaka

Yui snickered at the stupidity of miaka nothing will ever change there in that department. But she knew that the food would bring her here in this room so she could get her alone and talk and then give a gift.

"Same old Miaka just like her father and brother. You all never could resist the smell of a freshly cooked meal could you?" Asked Yui

Yui begain to walk over to the table not even noticing the two cats who where really humans in the room. They where able to listen with their mother to see what is really going on.

"Well don't just stand there. Lets sit down. After all I had this food made especially for you," said Yui

Tamaki and the twins jumped down to the ground and eyed yui with watchful eyes. While miaka and yui sat at the ends of the table. Miaka eyed the good. Yui drank from her cip and closed her eyes casually.

"Go on. Eat, its not like its poisoned or anything. In fact it's rather good. Hm?" Said Yui

Yui looked up to see that miaka had half the table finished and the plate in her hands licking it clean like a cat. While tamaki and the twins only shook their heads while their mother did the same thing.

"Yui. It was delicious!" Chirped Miaka

Yui started to laugh causing miaka to think that her friend had finally forgiven her. Miaka felt hopeful and at the same time. Maybe there was a chance that they could go back to the way they were back them. So she decided to give it a shot.

"Um Yui?" Asked Miaka

"Let me just say this!" Snapped Yui

At the tone of yui made miaka and kagome along with tamaki and the twins. The tone was emotionless. Hell ulqiorra was emotionless but he had atleast feeling in that tone of his.

"I will never let you have tamahome go back to a rotten traitor like you! I could of have you killed at any time but that would be boring so im going to allow you to live."  
Hissed Yui

"Y-Yui, I.. I still don't know how to apologize for that terrible thing that happened to you but I," said Miaka

miaka was cut off when water was splashed in her face as yui threw her drink on her from across the table. Tamaki was a tad bit wet from what she threw at his aunt miaka the twins ducked under the table.

"There's nothing you can say that can do me any good now. You didn't even try to come save me did you? So while I was taking all the abuse and molesting! All you could think about was tamahome and how you can get him back!" Hissed Yui

The door slammed open making tamaki and the twins jump a the feel of their mother anger and power flowing off her. As she stepped forward obviously she was angry yui was the first to speak up. .

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Asked Yui

"What happened to you? What happened when you were sent to Kuto?" Asked Kagome

Yui eyes where widened at the demanding tone she was giving she could sense and taste the power that she was giving off. She gulped down her fear she never seen kagome like this before.

"You mean… you don't know? But Miaka she already knows and Tamahome too.." said Yui

Miaka looked away from kagome she didn't want to say nothing because it was something that yui had to tell kagome herself it was not her place in to open her mouth to say anything to kagome about what had happened.

"Nobody has told her anything Yui… she wasn't with us when we went to Taiitsuken." Said Miaka

Yui threw her head back and laughed a bitter laugh that sent chilled down your spine. Kagome wondered what made yui like this. And if It was what she thought it was it was not miaka fought.

"Of course! Why would you tell her? Were you afraid that she would leave you and join me once she saw how selfish you really are?" Asked Yui

Miaka cringed from what she had said. Yes it was true. The thought had crossed her mind but then again kagome had her husbands and her family and friends there with her along with her kids but then again she hated anything that went to kuto.

"I didn't tell kagome because it was not my place to do so. You are the only one who had the right to tell her. I thought that kagome would need to hear it from you directly. And besides while we worried about ourselves. She was fighting for the country she rules." Said Miaka

"Yui." Whispered Kagome

Yui turned to kagome who wanted answers and will not stop at anything to get the answers and yui will not want the way she would use on her that tact she used during the ministry when she worked.

"All right. I'll tell you. When I came here to Kuto. I was attacked. And I was defiled. As long as I have this scar I will never forgive Miaka." Hissed Yui

This time was yui;s eyes went wide as kagome gripped yuis wrist. Kagome ignored yui protest. And proceeded to channel her chi into her hand. Miaka stood surprised while the twins and tamaki watched from where they where. Yui was expecting pain. But she only felt warmth and comfort. After a few moments kagome let go of her wrist only to see that the scar was gone.

"Give me the blame the blame for not seeing the things you have gone through. Give me a chance to see you clear, you feel ugly. You feel used. You feel broken. You feel bruised." Said Kagome

Yui's eyes went wide forgetting that kagome had suffered the same thing more than once. So she would understand how it felt but she had it worst than her she had a cursed mark on her back,

"Ah! I can see all the beauty underneath. You've been robbed of love and pride. Being ignored and casted aside. Even so I still know there is still beauty underneath." Said kagome

Miaka sighed kagome was always wise and her past was the help in that with how wise she was and now what to say. She watched as yui looked at her seeing that kagome was trying to defuse the issue at hand.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, yui. Im sorry for not being there for you when you needed me most. I know it must've been hard to be alone all this time. But I just want you to know that. I know what it feels like to have that happen to you, and remember your never alone." Said Kagome

Yuis hand went up to her moth and the tears have finally begun to fall endlessly. Miaka closed her eyes and made a cried before joining kagome on the floor. Together they bowed lowly and yui just cried harder,

"d-do you expect me to forgive Miaka just like that?" Asked Yui

kagome lifted her hand once again and understood why yui said the things she was saying. But for her it was different she was not able to forgive and forget since the person who had done it to her it was something they wanted to do.

"I'm not expecting you to do anything except to be happy. Im sure that all of this isn't what you really wish for." Said Kagome

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!" Yelled Yui

Kagome and the twins and tamaki winced from the loud scretching of her voice when she yelled and it seemed that she had fotgotten once again that kagome was the one who knew what it felt like.

"Because I have seen and had it done to me only worst. I know what its like to feel forgotten byt the persons you hold dear and have things put inside of your mind while said person raped you while making you feel the most pain you have ever felt in your life. I know how it feels when people close to you suddenly disappear. But you have to understand that there are still others that love you and will stay with you. You cannot let your anger and depression get the best of you. We still love you. Yui and we are all willing to wait for you. So take your time to let your heart knows what it wants and it will tell you the right time to let you know its ok to forgive." Said Kagome

Miaka bowed her head so that it almost touched the ground to show yui that she was there for her like kagome had told her to do. And she knew this would not work but hope is still there in her.

"Its true that Tamahome was part of the reason I came back through. I love him but even without him I still would of came back for you. Yui." Said Miaka

Before she could say anything more. Yui slammmed her hands on the table. She had just about enough of this bullshit that miaka was spewing out of her mouth. She understood what kagome had said but miaka she tried to hard.

"Y-you think that just because you bow before me and apologize to me. I-I would forgive you, miaka? I-its too late for that kind of talk!" Hissed Yui

Yui headed for the door as fast as she could but miaka latched herself onto her arm. She dindt want it to end like this and she wanted to know where tamahome was. Kagome let this happened.

"Please yui.. let Tamahome go! Please! Please let him go home! Tamahome is not appeart of this!" Cried Miaka

Yui refused to listen and simply pulled her arm away, miaka was sent bacwards and collided with a chest. Miaka looked up at the person she bumped into and saw the person she been searching for all night.

"Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Miaka had tears in her eyes and they started to spill again as she threw her arms around him happily. She was so happy she finally was able to see him and have him in her arms.

"Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Yui averted her eyes knowing what she had done to him thinking that it didn't even taken affect.. she didn't want to see none of this. Kagome had gotten to her feet and spun around to see tamahome. She narrowed her eyes something was wrong. Very wrong with this picture. Miaka tightened her embrace.

"I missed you so much." Cried Miaka

Tamahome placed a hand on her shoulder while the other reached behind his back for something there that was going to help him as if making her think it was some sort of gift.

"Miaka I did as well," said Tamahome

Tamahome shoved her roughly off him as if she was something to plague him with germs or something like that. Kagomes eyes shot open wide this was not the tamahome they knew and loved. Stunned by his reaction miaka was unbale to register the fact that she was almost battered by a pair of nunchucks. Fortunately kagome was much faster. She was able to grab miaka by the shoudler enabling her to exchange their positions. There was a crash as the both of them fell against the table. Miaka was in a state of shock while tamaki and the twins where freaking out about their mother being wounded by someone they called friend. They saw their mother was holding on to the edge of the table. Her right arm was bleeding so was her back since she was the once who took both impacts.

"Tama…home… " said Miaka

"What made you think you had permission to speak to me that way you filthy white trash whore!" Hissed Tamahome

Miaka could only stare at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her and called her. Kagome hissed from what he had just said how dare he speak to her in such a manner.

"This cant be!" Cried Miaka in horror

The nunchucks were ready aiming at her had a dark smirk on his face as he waited for them to strike her face. Unbeknownst to him. Kagome leg was gliding in the air as well. her foot managed to destroy his aim and he missed miaka face by a mere centimeters. It was so close to her head that the sheer force of the weapon loosened one of her hair ribbons. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her ribbon fell to the ground.

 **"DAMNIT! I MISSED! KAGOME STOP GETTING IN THE WAY! I'LL RID OF THIS DISTGUSTING FILTHY WHORE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"** Roared Tamahome

"In your dreams you fucking lower class warrior!" Hissed Kagome

Kagome sucked in a breath before she grabbed miaka with her good arm and started to run out of the room. The twins and tamaki was on her shoudlers so they where not going to get lost.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They were already a couple of hallways and the corners from the dangerous room. When miaka halted to a stop yanking her wrist from kagome hold. She was not going to leave him,

"No that was Tamahome! I have to go back to see him!" Cried Miaka

"Miaka are you freaking crazy! That guy is not Tamahome no more! He tried to break your fucking arm and bust your head open!" Hissed Kagome

Miaka shot kagome a determined look to show her she was going to go and do the way she wanted to do it and screw what the hell happened to me that was the man she loved back there.

"No I will not leave him! They probably did something to him! I'm sure that if he read's this nore he would remember me!" Cried Miaka

Miaka pulled out the note and took off in the direction of the tree they promised to meet under. She knew he would remember once he reads the note while kagome took off after the stupid girl after she sent her sons to go and find tasuki and chihciri

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chiriko flute was heard throughout the palace as it played a soothing tune. They were all in one room. Hotohori sat in a chair with his chin resting on the back of his hand. While everyone else was either was reading or playing a game. Or watching something on a computer or just sparing.

"They're not back yet. They're later! Something must've gone wrong, they've had more than enough time to do this." Said Nuriko

Bulma looked over her book she was reading from the palacelibrary it seemed none of them felt her daughters power yet so nakago and her was not done with what she had been there.

Hotohori was submered in his own worried about his wife. Yes she did have her second mate with her that eased some of his worries somewhat. But then again they should have been back by now.

 _"I was so naïve to assume that my wife and mate would be safe with only tasuki in which is her second mate. And I haven't heard a word since their last check in."_ thought Hotohori

Piccolo stood in front of hotohori he was about to snap that flute in a minute he and a few others was thinking the same even vegeta and shocking enough it was also goku was the same thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Kuto_

Miaka ran through the palace gardens. Tamahomes letter was held close to her chest. She was sure that if she just saw him again everything will be different. So she thought not even knowing the orders that he was given by nakago.

 **"MIAKA!** " Cried Kagome

Miaka looked back to see kagome running after her. Her arm was still bleeding nonstop and her face was contorted in pain. Miaka stopped only for a moment to get kagome to turned around to go and seek held.

"Kagome you should go and find chichiri and tasuki. You need to have that looked at!" Cried Miaka

Kagome didn't listen she only shot her a don't you dare pull that on me look as she made her way over to her side she was not leaving her alone with the way tamahome is. She didn't care about what had happened to her.

"Do you think… I'm gonna leave.. without you?" Asked Kagome

Kagome tried to catch her breath from running with the injury she has. She swallowed before standing up straight again and tried to regained her composure on what she had to rest for a while to let her powers do their job.

"Besides I can't just let Tamahome get away with this now can I?" asked Kagome

Kagome pointed at her arm before she faced her with a smile on her face. Miaka looked at her doubtfully but before she could say anything else. Kagome was way ahead of her to the tree.

"Hey wait Kagome!" Called Miaka

Kagome only frowned she didn't know how in the world tamahome was acting like that. She will not fail to protect miaka. She had a hunch that nakago was behind all this and she will get him for all this one day. Who else could've thought of using tamahome against miaka? Yui was bitter and out for revenge. But she was not evil. Fire burned in her eyes she was not going to sit around and do nothing. The tree was in sight and kagome already felt tamahome approaching it too. Hardening her resolve for the umpteenth time. Kagome prepared herself for what will about to happen.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Kagome slumped against the tree. They had finally rached it and she was exhausted. Her shoulders didn't hurt as much as the other thought. But it was bothersome. When she came here she didn't really expected what had happened. Well atleast not with tamahome that is. Kagome allowed herself to fall to her knees. Maka came out of the bushes just in time to steady her,

"Kagome! I knew I shouldn't of let you come with me." Said Miaka

Kagome only shook her head at what her sisterly friend had just said to her. She was vegetas daughter she is not one to give up easily. Plus she was trained by her father and the best that was out there.

"You didn't let me. Ya know but if you really didn't want me to tire myself out you shouldn't just obeyed, but then again you are indeed kakarots daughter. And I am vegeta daughter we are to much alike our fathers." Said Kagome

Miaka frowned and knew kagome spoke the truth in all of this, it seemed they are much alike their fathers more so than they knew. So she maybe just give talking kagome in going back to the others. Miaka felt her heart ach first tamahome had to give himself up to kuto for her and kagome sake. And now kagome was injured and it was all because of her. If anything else happened to kagome or the others. She wouldn't be able to forgive helped kagome lean against the trunk of the tree. Kagome rolled her eyes at the way miaka was acting.

"Come now stop your mother henning you are starting to remind me of molly weasley its just a scratch I had worst done to me kakarot brain." Grumbled Kagome

"It is not! Stop acting like your not hurt! I'm not that stupid Kagome!" Said Miaka

Kagome eyes went soft pushing herself from the tree. Kagome used her good arm to pull her sisterly friend into a sisterly hug. Like and older sister kagome patted her head softly with miaka had cried her pain and heart ach. Remembering the words tamahome had called her she started to cry harder. Kagome slowly knelt down seeing as she didn't have the strength to support the both of them. While miaka stopped crying after a while. Kagome wiped the tears away. Miaka tried her best to smile reassuringly.

"I'm ok." Said Miaka

A dark figure grabbed her from behind and kicked kagome into the tree making her scream in pain. Miaka wondered who in the world pulled her away from kagome and who would be holding her.

"I'm so so sorry about that Miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka eyes went wide it was her tamahome. She knew he didn't do all those things to be evil. She just knew he had to be playing them so he was able to get away. But why did kagome scream like she had.

"Tamahome it's you! You have finally came!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka turned to face tamahome her eyes were bright and filled with joy. She was so happy to see that he was her tamahome again. While kagome was knocked out not even able to warn her that she was not with the real tamahome. When she opened her eyes to look at them it was all blurry.

"Please don't hate me." Said Tamahome

Tamahome only wrapped his arms around her shoulders to give her some comfort while miaka was enjoying this moment,. She wanted to believe that he was there with her and not some illusion or a dream.

"I didn't want to hurt you, honestly, I had to pretend to make them think I was one of them,… on their side." Said Tamahome

"Really? Is that really true, tamahome? I thought you had forgotten all about me.." said Miaka

Miaka attempted to look him in the eye. But tamahome head was being pulled back. Kagome had finally gotten behind him and yanked at his hair forcefully making him release her sisterly friend she knew that his tamahome was lying through his teeth.

"Don't you dare believe the bullshit it is spewing out of his mouth. Its obvious he is lying! Hes under a spell like something electroshock therapy in some ways!" Demanded kagome

Tamahome staggered backwards hands in his hair. He bowed his head. Kagome was immediately in front of miaka. While miaka looked horrified at what kagome was doing she felt the anger coming off her.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Kagome shot her a half hearted glare to show her that she was not going to let this go and that she was going to show tamahome who he was messing with and when he messed with something that belonged to her.

"Miaka, do you actually think the real tamahome would attempt to hurt you or me to just deceive nakago and yui. He is not that bright to be a spy in the inside. Is his love for you that weak?" Asked Kagome

Kagome stopped what she had said before anything else. Miaka and yui relationship was down the toilet as it was. So she didn't need to complicate things any more. Kagome focused all her attention the brain washed tamahome.

"Same old kagome. You were always out to get me. I understand . but I wouldn't forget either of you. Why else would I have come here to meet you like this?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh Tamahome." Gasped Miaka

Miaka was about to run to him when kagome blocked her from even going near him. She was not going to let her get harmed from tamahome it will shatter her heart even more and she knew that for a fact.

"Miaka!" Hissed Kagome

The harshness in kagomes voice almost compelled miaka to stop in her tracks. That was a tone kagome used for her royal duties and her alpha female duties as well. she knew better now to disobeyed her. Kagome growled in anger when her sisterly friend for her lover and soul mate kagome dashed over to her and held her back it was hard but she did it. Kagome used her strength from her demonic powers from letting her go anywhere near tamahome/

"Kagome, please! Let me go to Tamahome!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome was already standing upright as if he was one of the government special soldiers. Miaka was about determined to reach him but kagome was not letting her do this it was to dangerous for her to do so.

"I know that's not the real tamahome. But please! I have the letter he gave me! Surely if he reads it again. He'll snape out of it! Kagome please!" Cried Miaka

Miaka waved the letter and struggled desperately, kagome however was not one to take the risk in tamahome right now. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. And she knew what brain washed people where able to do. In miaka sstruggles the letter slipped from her hands and landed softly on the grass right in front of tamahome as if someone willed it to go to him. Miaka stoped her fit as tamahome bent down to pick up the piece of paper. Seeing that miaka wouldn't go anywhere. Kagome had loosened her grip on her lessen the stress on her wound. But she refused to let her go. Miaka held her breath as tamahome began to real it to himself.

"You left me that letter when you gave yourself over to Kuto. Wo ai ni, it means I love you. You wrote that yourself see?" Asked Miaka

"I wrote this?" Asked Tamahome confused.

Miaka only smiled hoping the contents of the letter would reach the real tamahome. Or the part of her brain that would help him remember who he was and who wrote the letter and the love they had for each other.

"Wo ai ni?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome repeated himself from the contents of the letter he was seeing before hi,. Miaka felt her heart skip a beat as she thought he was coming back to them with all the hope in her heart.

"Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smirked darkly and without further warning. Tamahome started to tear the parchement into tiny pieces and laughed darkly as he did this. Miaka felt her heart was being ripped into tiny pieces. She could only watch helplessly as he destroyed the proof of their love right in front of them.

* * *

 _"Do you know what the character on my forehead means? Its proof that I live to protect you. I live only for you. To care for you . you're the reason for my being."_

* * *

Miaka felt numb even the tears rolling down her cheeks went unnoticed. She didnt even feel herself crying its like her mind shut down and she felt like she was lost in her own mind.

 _"What..what happened? You promised me tamahome.. what about our plans? i..i finally gathered the suzaku seven.. we went through hell and back… but it worked out in the end we found them all… tamahome,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka held her heart as the pain was terrible. Each shred of the paper that was ripped she felt it slash her heart like a knife would. Tamahome was not her tamahome no more , her tamahome was gone.

 _"The old Tamahome I knew is gone."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka fell to her knees and let her own emotions pure out she didn't care anymore let him kill her . she would not live if tamahome was not in her life. She would never eve live again with out him by her side.

 **"HES GONE!"** Screamed Miaka with all her pain and heart ache.

"Time to die!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome raised his nunchucks in the air and prepared to crack opened miaka head. He felt his weapon collide with something but to his dismay it was not miaka. Kagome had both her arms crossed blocking every hit. She had let out a loud scream of pain when tamahome attacks struck her. Blood dripped from her shaking shoulders. But kagome held her ground. Tamahome scowled at her.

"What is it with you and getting in the way. No matter I will get what I want with you bitch," hissed Tamahome

Tamahome wrapped his nunchucks around her neck making her black out, he remembered the words nakago ordered him to do. And he was going to fallow through as he ripped her pants off his cock was already to go as he shove it into her as she screamed in pain since she was so dry and he mercifully pounded into her tight dry cavern. When he shot his cum into her he finished his orders as he made his way over to miaka to kill her. Kagome somehow transfigured her clothing and flashed over to him. She flinched in pain from the weapon hitting her shoulder. He will die for what he had just did to her. Looking up at miaka.

 **"MIAKA GO AND FIND TASUKI AND CHICHIRI AT ONCE!"** Ordered Kagome

 **"BUT KAGOME!"** Protested Miaka

 **"NOW OBEY YOUR SAYEIN PRINCESS AND ALPHA FEMALE!"** Demanded Kagome

Kagome knew that getting miaka away she would be able to go all out she had to do something she was not letting tamahome was not getting away with what he had done to her and she will make him feel all kinds of miaka had other plans instead of listing to the orders and she was going against something that could of gotten her punished if kagome and the other were like that. Miaka went in between the two of them. She faced tamahome with her arms out stretched. She couldn't believe tamahome raped kagome but she will do the protecting. Kagome eyes went wide.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAKAROT BRAIN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Yelled Kagome

Miaka kept her eyes on tamahome. She had to accept that he was not her tamahome no more and she wanted to do something for kagome even though it was not much but it is the least she could do.

"You've always done the same for me! Now, its my turn!" Said Miaka

Tamahome sneered at this bitchs stupidity. Nakago was correct in the fact that the konan priestess was a simpleton. And damn kagome felt good around his cock. He would let nakago that it was done.

"Two birds with one stone. All right them." Said Tamahome

Not waiting no more tamahome charged at them ready to strike miaka only closed her eyes but held her ground this was for kagome. And for hereself it was for herself to die since she didn't have her tamahome no more. Kagome willed herself to move it was as if everything was in slow motion. Kagome was finally able to stand she reached out a hand trying to make it in time for her.

 **"MIAKA!"** Screamed Kagome

In matter of seconds miaka body fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Tamahome sneered at kagome who was looking at miaka in horror. She didn't know what in the world just had happened it was all a blur.

"It seemed that your stay here made you soft. Could the reason be a certain husbands of yours.?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome watched as kagome stood up. Tamahome suddenly smirked cruelly it seemed that he was going to get a fair fight with her. And he wanted to have her all powerful when she did. Kagomes normally pink and red orbs turned into something darker and the moonlight reflected dangerously on them. Tamahome stepped back slightly when he felt power coming off her. For some reason he began to feel easy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Everyone flinched from feeling what they felt from kuto. This was not good someone had done something they shouldn't of to kagome. Her power was flairing and she was going all out.

"Oh no this isn't good Kagome is angry and who ever it is that made her go like this I don't feel bad for them." Said Piccolo

Everyone nodded as the ones who didn't know the flair of her power was not even to the top of her powers. She was holding back but still she was in half mast in power and it seemed that who ever it was is going to get it good.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Before tamahome could dwell on the matter kagome flashed out of the way. Surprised tamahome looked around there was no sign of kagome. Not even her aura. He knew her wings turned blackwith her anger. Tamahome let out a surprised groan as a powerful kick hit him in the stomach. Not a second later he felt someone elbow him on the head. Tamahome coughed out blood and tried to support himself with a hand on the ground. Trying to regain his senses. Tamahome got up in time to deflect one of her blows. They clashed again and again. Tamahome was regretting ever pissing off kagome it was bad for ones health. Miaka groaned her chest and arm felt like they were on fire. Shaking her head. Miaka tried to stand but her body was numb tears filled her eyes and she shoulder to stop everything.

 **"KAGOME! STOP!"** Cried Miaka

Kagome stopped her hand in midair. She looked at miaka and saw that she was ok. She let out a sigh of relief but it will not stop her from beating to crap out of tamahome for what he had done.

 _"She all right.. thank goodness.."_ thought Kagome

Kagome was flung backwards by tamahome at her feet. She could've cared less at this point in time. If miaka was well enough to yell at her then she will be just fine. There wasn't anything else left in her body to make it move. She chuckled darkly. Tamahome clinched his nunchucks and flared daggers at kagome. Miaka eyes darted to kagome.

"Please." Said miaka

Kagome nodded to miaka in understandint. There wasn't much she could do at this point in time anyways. The least she could do was look him in the eye with no traces of fear. She saw something flicker but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Lets end this shall we, and maybe round two your pussy was tight." Said Tamahome

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed Miaka

There was a sound of metal against metal ringing throughout the clearing. Tamahome scowled and jumped back assessing his newest opponent. Kagome blinked a few times one moment she was looking up at tamahome and the next she was watching the stars. She tilted her head and recognized rest hair of her second mate and husband.

"Dearest?" Rasped Kagome

Tasuki didn't look back to his wife and mate he was fuming from what this little bitch had done to her. No man should touch what was his and hotohoris in that way, he was going to teach him a lesion in that.

"Well it looks like you out did yourself my fire princess." Said Tasuki

Tasuki wasn't smileing as he felt her nuzzled her head into tasuki chest. Kagome understood it was the protectiveness of her mate and chocking that hotohori wasn't here. As her kids who where still in their cat form licked her nose.

"Yeah well what can you say when I see a low class warrior and a pervert I just want to smash their face in. what took you so long I sent the brats for you." Said Kagome

Chichiri held miaka trying to see what damage has done as tamaki and the twins transformed back while they knew that their mother would want them to place a barrier up they had the swords at the ready.

"We were gonna come right back. No da. But it seemed we kinda got lost." Said Chichiri

Kagomes tired smiled the twins where the one gotten them lost. Her smile grew as tasuki was mother hening arund her. He was making sure she would stay out of this fight but he knew her too well.

"Geez what did ya do while we where gone?" Asked Tasuki

"Oh my fire king I had a kick ass there and maybe some more off a curve stomp there. Then a blanket party so that's it in a nutshell." Said Kagome

Tasuki shot is wife and mate a glare at her joking manner. He was worried sick when he felt her powers flair like they did. Someone named king kai warned them what had happened,

"This ain't no joking matter wife. Ya need a healer and fast." Said Tasuki

Kagome winced in pain when he tried to move her. Tasuki saw the blood where king kai told him what had happen him anger grew more and more from seeing what this little bitch had done. Deciding not to strain her body any more until her powers refueled themselves. Tasuki settled his wife and mate next to the tree. Kagome felt her eyelids grow heavy. As tasuki kissed her forehead to let her know it will be ok. As tasuki went over to him and was ready to beat him down.

"The suzaku warriors hmph. You saved me the trouble of searching for you. I'll destroy you all once and fore all," said Tamahome.

Tamahome had a cocky smirk on his face while kagome finaly regain her energy from a sensu bean that was in her pocket it was the only one she stood next to her mate who arched a brow they where waiting for another shipment to come through the portal. The monk raised his head to meet the eyes of his former comrade and friend.

"Tamahome! What happened to you, no da!" Called Chichiri

Tamahome only ignored him as he shot a nearly heal kagome and wondered where and how she healed so quickly now he had to kick her ass once again. While tasuki was by his wife and mates side.

"It doesn't matter how many of you are out there. I'll just be dealing with you the same way I dealt with her. Bit with out the sex that is. I don't swing that way." Said tamahome

Kagome hissed in her anger while her hand tightened around her one mates sword he wanted her to take it along with her. So she had apart of him there with her since he had no choice to stay back home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

Nakago only watched with amusement even though yui was not there tamahome went on his orders to have him fuck the hell out of the shikon miko empress he even jacked off to it he thought she was perfect.

"The battle between allies has not begun." Said Nakago

Nakago chuckled darkly he was a bit baffled how she healed so quickly. How easy it was to manipulate their enemies with a mere drug and then brain wash them to do your bidding.

"Fools." Said Nakago

Nakago was standing next to yui in a pavilion. Overlooking the scene. she had just joined after he busted his load in his hand and wiped it on his pants he rather have it inside of kagome making her feel is seed slidout oher her. He was starting to get hard again so he thought of yui nude and nakago junor went down. Yui clutching a piliar of the pavilion. She had been watching ever since kagome regained her power and healed. And nakago didn't know that she saw the whole thing of tamahome did the unthinkable three times kagome didn't know but he did her three times. She hadn't told nakago about the healing of the scar in ways that kagome did that and she thanked her for it. Too lost in her own thoughts yui nearly jumped at the voice.

"The drug tamahome swallowed was not merely a drug. It was made from kodoku," said Nakago

Yui looked up at him never heard of something called that before. She blinked at all the things she knew in drugs since she knew the owners of the capsule corp and they knew about everything.

"Kodoku?" Asked Yui

Nakago closed his eyes and his smirk never leaving his face. He was going to give her a lesion that was well needed to this world and this is one of the things she needed to learn on.

"Would calling it as curse. Make any sense to you at all lady yui? The power of the curse controls his memories making him now hate the priestess of suzaku but his obsession was left intact for a reason." Explained Nakago

Yui felt a pang of guilt for what she had done. She didn't meant for this to happen. If she only knew that tamahome would go and do something like this to kagome it was unforgivable and with her anger she would kill him.

"His personality had been completely remade. Nothing can reverse it now. Even the healing powers of mitsukake are of no use. Perhaps the power of lady kagome will be able to relieve him for some time and even then the curse will continue to eat away at tamahomes heart. You need not to worry lady yui. Even with her anger and hate right now she will not think or try. So she shall not hinder our plans for some time." Said Nakago

Nakago opened his eyes and continued to watch the confrontation below them. He was aroused by kagome fighting he had to think of yui nude each time. He smirked oh he will have her squirming under him one day. She noticed three people down there and wondered who they where she thought they looked familiar. Until the disappeared as if they went not there no more.

"The mark of the ogre will never appear on Tamahome's forehead again." said Nakago

Nakago finished his lecture rather dramatically as he looked at yui and seen her absorb everything that was said to him. Yui was thinking on what she had just done she had doomed to kagome with tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Miaka had fainted from the trauma and was now safe in chichiri arms. The twins and tamaki used a spell to make them invisible so now one would see them and set the barrier up so that they where safe. Tamahome began assessing the pattern in hotohori attacks. Surely there was a sequence. He could nakago voice in his head. Ordering him to take kagome and bring her to his chambers and lock her there. Kagome eyes narrowed her eyes dangerously. Anyone who was watching her at this moment would never think that she was a kind gentle person. She showed no sign of hesitation and tamahome was barely able to block her every strike, tamahome never would of thought that kagome was such a formidable opponent and it was a freaking turn on. Kagome was swift and precise and tamahome was starting to sweat. They had only been fighting for ten minutes and he already felt tired. He may never admit it to anyone but he felt something akin to fear as their fighting continued. The feeling only seemed to grow even more as the intensity of their clashes increased. To any spectators point of view it would seem like kagome was dancing and looked like an angel of death to drag tamahome to hell with her. Several cuts were already visible on his face and his clothes were sliced opened in some areas. Jumping back tamahome wiped the sweat from his chin with the back of his hand. He wasn't smirking now he now learned a lesion once again never piss off the shikon miko its bad for your health.

"Tamahome. I will ask you one question. Your fate will depend on your answer," hissed Kagome

Kagome took a defensive stance that her father teached her. And turn her first mates sword over. Tamahomes eyes went wide from what he was seeing she was messing with him.

 _"She was using the blunt side of her blade the whole freaking time the evil little bitch,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome gritted his teeth together he may not like to admit it. Bit kagome was right now he had no chance in winning again her,. She was too good for him to even defeat she was powerful.

"Why did you betray us?" Demanded Kagome

Kagome wanted nothing more to wipe the smirk off his face. And she was about to if he didn't answer her. Tasuki was still assessing the injuries on miaka she hoped her kids made sure to go by the plan.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Yui was biting her lip. Tamahome was being sliced to bits it seemed kagome nearly sliced his mainly goods off. And it was all her fault that this was even happening to him. She should of just listened to kagome. If she had forgiven miaka none of this would be happening. It took everything in her power not beg nakago to remove the kodoku. She couldn't risk it. She would try to make nakaho think that she was still angry with miaka. And maybe just maybe she would be able to find a way to get back to miaka and watched in amusement even he did not expect kagome to be this good he did seen her fight before but this was something else.

 _"At this rate anyone could win. It doesn't really matter. The moment they lose even one of their warriors they will be powerless. If the suzaku seven cannot gather then suzaku will never be summoned. So what will you do now priestess of suzaku."_ Thought Nakago

Yui looked to see nakago was deep in thought about something. And she noticed what he was thinking about it seemed to be a good thought since he was smirking if only she could get inside of his mind.

"Why is Kagome able to use her powers? Is the seal broken?" Asked Yui

"Hmph, no the seal is still up. Kagome had different powers," said Nakago

Nakago wondered if there was some sort of a seal to even block her own powers so she was powerless. The mere though made him moan mentally with her powerless and riving under him with his huge cock pound into her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

Kagome was getting more and more annoyed with tamahome not answering her. She wanted answers why her turned his back on them and not even said why he had done what he did,

"Answer me at once!" Demanded Kagome

Tasuki appeared beside her with his fan in his hands. He could use it as a weapon even though his fire power was turned off for this point in time while they where trying to figure out how to release the seal,

"This guy doesn't deserve your mercy my fire princes. After what he had done to you. I promised ya I will finish him off my self." Hissed Tasuki

With out another word tasuki and kagome went in for an attack double teaming tamahome to weaken him enough to get him back in konan and make him to remember who he was and what had happened. Chichiri watched closely as the three of them fought on.

 _"What is wrong with Tamahome?"_ Thought Chichiri

Chichiri gasped when the bandana on tamahome forehead fell to the ground and noticed that something was not there. Something that normally appeared when he was in any kind of battle.

 _"The ogre symbol isn't appearing like it always does when he is battle,"_ thought Chichiri

Kagome seemed to notice this as well. however mark or no mark tamahome would suffer at her hands and tasuki hands for what he had done to her three times she knew and was not able to do nothing since he was chocking her.

 **"KAGOME! TASUKI! STOP FIGHTING! IT MIGHT BE TAMAHOME. BUT IT ISN'T TAMAHOME NO DA!"** Yelled Chichiri

Kagome and Tasuki was avoiding the punches sent his way. As they looked over to chichiri wondered where he was going on this one. It seemed that he had no mark but what could they do.

"What are you saying? And stop distracting us! Oof!" Growled Tasuki

Miaka had opened her eyes ust in time to see kagome pierce her sword in tamahome shoulder. She smirked darkly while she twisted the sword in his shoulder with a dark smirk on her angelic face

 _"Tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

Tamahome jumped apart and glared at each other. Ready for another bout tamahome was looking for worse for the wear. apparently and angered kagome and pissed off bandit ere too much for him. At this rate he was going to die.

 **"NO MORE!"** Cried Miaka

Kagome and tasuki turned to look at miaka so did chichiri the twins and tamaki, she was desperately trying to escape chichiri. But he only clutched to her shoulders to keep her in place. As she sobbed.

"Please don't kill him… if he dies.. if he dies.. I don't know what I'll do… **DON'T DO IT!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone looked at her with shock well other than tamahome who was still trying to regain some kind of strength back he was not going to loose to the band of merry suzaku lovers of all things.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Nakago snorted mentally at the way the priestess of suzaku tried to stop kagome and the other warrior from killing their comrade. He just didn't know who the other three was that was with her maybe they where suzaku warriors.

"Even after all the pain and torment he inflicted on her and her friend. How very heroic and very suzaku and konan like." said Nakago

Yui remembered their encounter earlier back in the room. She remembered every word that was said between the three of them. Kagomes words hit home and she was so wise when she always spoke.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight_

Kagome clinched her fangs together at the words from miaka. Tamahome deserved every bit of pain they where giving him. A warrior who intentionally harmed his priestess lover and as well the empress. He is not worthy of forgiveness. But still while deep in thought. Kagome did not realize that a punch eas sent her way sending her skidding on the ground she was not going to cry her back hurt.

"Huh. Whats the matter? Where all that energy you had earlier?" Asked Tamahome

Kagomes eyes flashed menacingly at him standing upright once more. Kagome threw her first mate and husband sword to the others. Tamahome arched a brow now wondering what in the world she had planned now.

"Oh what is this? You think your battle skills would be match to me?" Asked Tamahome

Kagome hissed out her displeasure. She did not even bother to answer back to him with words and simply dived in for another round. At first they seemed to be evenly matched. However kagome was having a hard time due to the the skidding on the ground and activated her cursed mark. Miaka would me devastated if he was injured. Tamahome took advantage of this and was easily able to kick her in the gut and kissed her deeply slipping his tongue in her mouth while she clinched her fangs and drew blood she spit it to the ground. As he punched her in the face for what she had just pulled.

"You still wish to fight? I'm impressed," said Tamahome

Tamahome smirked everything was working to his advantage now. While kagome was not ready to back down she will not loose to a low class warrior as such. She was a sayien elite and a demonic and witch as well in the elite of things.

 _"If that stupid girl hadn't woken up in time. I might've been killed by now. Hm she might be of **SOME** use for now."_ Thought Tamahome

Tasuki landed a kick to tamahomes back how dare he kiss his wife and mate. He knew hotohori would of done the same thing if he was here she was their wife and mate not no one else's. tamahome sneered with both of his opponents limiting themselves. It would be a piece of cake and a walk in the park now. Miaka felt torn. She didn't know what to do or think. She didn't want kagome and tasuki to be beaten up by tamahome, but she didn't want tamahome to get killed either she knew kagome was holding back and it was putting her in a bad place. Miaka let out a cry when kagome suffered a blow from the nunchucks. Then she was struck down with tamahomes boot pushing her face into the dirt. While he sent tasuki flying into a huge tree.

"Unfortunately for you. I have no reservations with using my weapons and then I will fuck all the wholes in your body until you burst out with my cum." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome stroked himself a little through his pants until he came all to quickly. Then he raised his nunchucks and hit kagome relentlessly. Kagome clinched her fangs together blood trickled down her head and from her back she had tears streamed down her face she will not give him the fact of her crying out in pain. She felt the curse mark on her back activate each time. She could feel her own bones breaking with every strike.

"She will be killed. Chichiri. Tamaki, hikaru and karou do something. We cant let her get beated up like this." Cried Miaka

The four of them brows furrowed they couldn't do much and they tried to send a patronus but something was blocking it they had to think of something and quick kagome was going to die.

"I cant! And even if I could somehow intervene at this point or any of us in that matter wont make any difference. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka turned to the scene before her the twins and tamaki had tears in their eyes from seeing what is happening to their mother. Tasuki looked like he was forcing himself back. Kagome apparently suffering the brunt of tamahome actions. It was clear that kagome was trying to distract tamahome. She was awake that tasuki was having a hard time in deciding what to do while he watched her be beatedn. Tamahome just took the advantage.

"Tamahome stop this your hurting them!" Cried Tamaki

Tamaki tears streamed down his face so did his half brothers how could he do this to her. He was not even able to call her mother here because if nakago stupid ass. They don't want to loose their mother.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Yui_

Yii closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to watch her best friend she thought of as a sister be beat by the man she loved dearly. This wasn't the tamahome she and miaka had fallen in love with. She didn't want this. Nakago continued to observe with a smirk.

"Hmph so this is how it all ends." Though Nakago

Nakago watched even though he would be able to heal her once she was able to be moved. She will be resistant for a while but he planned to break her and make her his and only his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Tasuki coughed and groaned. Miaka words bothered him and took a little more time before he let go of his fan. He was visibly trembling in frustration his was was being beaten. Part of his wanted to ignore miaka words. This tamahome character deserved to die, he hurt miaka. And he is hurting his wife and mate more and more. Even molested her. And his wife was gonna die at any rate. Shutting his eyes tasuki grounded his teeth together before he rushed into battle again. fan still in his hand. He wasn't going to use the flames but he was going to damn well make that bastard taste iron. Tasuki reached tamahome and swung the iron fan acrossed his cheek causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Taking the chance he hauled his wife to her feet. He made sure to let her in this fight since he knew she will not give up. Kagome coughed blood and strained to open her eyes. Tasuki hoisted her up so that she was draped over his shoulder while he held the fan in the other hand.

"Oh I see the whore is still alive." Said Tamahome

Tamahome had blood trickle down the side of his cheek, while tasuki smirked at the thought that this bastard was disappointed that his wife was still alive it would take more than that to kill her off.

"Sorry to disappoint ya." Said Tasuki

Tasuki shot a meaningful look at chichiri and the others. He nodded hesitantly to make sure they understood what to do. Miaka catching on what he was trying to say for them to do.

"We cant just leave you here!" Cried Miaka

Tasuki turned his back to them. He knew that kagome and himself would be able to take care of this bastard, and he was sure as hell he was going to make him feel a world of pain for what he had done.

"We will take care of this. You guys find an escape." Demanded Tasuki

Chichiri took his place with miaka and the twins and tamaki. It seemed the one sword will be infused with kagomes powers to help them leave when they had a way to escape the hell they where in. before they could do anything . red jagged bolts of electricity shocked through the five of them. Chichiri brows creased.

"Its him he around here somewhere! The guy is a pain in my ass!" Growled Tamaki

Hiakru used the spell kagome invented and they vanished for a much safer place to hide until the plan something out to get them all out of there and back home to get medical appeared in front of tasuki and kagome. Tasuki and kagome cursed they knew he didn't have the strength to fight tamahome and nakago at the same time.

 **"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!"** Growled Tasuki

Nakago on the other hand was prepared for him. A simple release of energy and tasuki and kagome was sent flying into a tree in which kagome took the whole force of the tree and tasuki body.

"Moron I turned your fire power off. He was an annoying distraction wasn't he?" Asked Nakago

Tamahome only smirked from what nakago had just said. In the bushes chichiri hand was over miaka mouth. Letting only a muffled sound. But they couldn't let her scream to have them found out.

"Just hold on aunt miaka we cant let mama and papa tasuki sacrifice go to waste." Said Hikaru

The one sword tokijin started to glow a pink color and that gave chichiri and idea. He could use kagomes powers to sent to the others to see if they would be able to bypass the barrier to give them a opening. Nakago scanned the area and called out to see if he could get them go leave their hiding place

"Your name is chichiri right? I'm not sure who the other three are but you might as well give up there is no way you can break this barrier." Said Nakago

Chichiri didn't like to use kagome power like this since she had little left but it was the only way at this point in time as he took the demonic sword and chanted so he was able to get them out of there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Chiriko was playing his flute knowing that he was annoying people with it, but he didn't care at this point in time even though he was pissing off some powerful people in this place.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER THE LITTLE BRAT IN HIS SLEEP! and then shove that stupid ass flute up hiss ass!** Roared Vegeta and Piccolo

Hurried footsteps sounded in the halls as some of the others brusted into the room. And wondered why in the world was screaming like that. It was vegeta and piccolo this time who screamed.

"What's going on here?" Asked Chiriko

In the center of the throne room floated tokijin glowing pink. Sesshomaru and some of the others even hotohori knew that power, it was kagomes what in the world is going on to make them for this route.

" _Everyone can you hear me!" Said Tamaki_

Everyones eyes went wide when they heard tamaki voice they where wondering why he sounded like he been crying something bad happened that made all their stomachs drop in horror.

"I'm using mama sword her power is pushing through it for us to break through the barrier. Chichiri told me to tell you that you all needed to break the barrier on your end." Said Tamaki

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Hotohori and vegeta nearly fell over that was kagome. She sounded like she was in pain and wounded. Hotohori fell back into the seat of his throne feeling like he was going to have a heartattack. While vegeta was gathering everyone along with a few others so they where able to do what is needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Kagome was breathing heavily she could feel her power draining more for the fact that they used tokijin to break through to the others. She was happy someone finally thought of the idea. The wounds she received from tamahome were taking their toll on her body. She knew she could last much longer. Tasuki already hurt badly. They were tired and terribly wounded. It was only a matter of time before they collapsed, nakago and tamahome were aware of this fact as well. nakago fired another energy blast to the bushes revealing the prey tasuki attepted to stop him but kagome was quicker.

"Don't you fare harm any of them I will kill you." Hissed Kagome

Nakago ignoring her as he officially walked calmly toward miaka who was gripping to tamaki and the twins. Chichiri held onto them tightly knowing this shall be their end now if they didn't have the pathways they needed. Just when everyone thought this was going to be the end. A strong red light appeared with golden power. It was accompanied by a familiar sound. Miaka recognixed it to be chirikos flute. Chichiri wasted no time in casting the spell with a single gesture. The sword constructed a red and pink sphere to send them all home. In a flash tasuki and kagome were safely inside with them. Miaka cried as she saw just how hurt they all were.

"It'll be all right.. don't cry for me." Said Kagome

Kagome finally fell unconscious from the power that was draining from her since she was transporting them back to konan. While miaka speared one last glance at tamahome before they leave this place.

 _"They did this.. for me… oh tamahome.. I ran to him.. reached out my hand to him… and he hurt kagome and tasuki… he hurt his own allies.. face reality miaka hes a different person now…. No matter how much you scream that you love him.. he doesn't want to hear it and wont reach him. I will never reach tamahome again! and so.. and so… and so.. goodbye my love… goodbye forever… i'm saying goodbye one last time.."_ thought Miaka

Miaka and the others began to fade with the red and pink they all returned home to get treatment from their wounds and rest from their battle warn bodies.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Nakago and Yui_

Leaving tamahome and nakago staninf in the clearing. Yui came up to them and stood behind tamahome as she sighed feeling alone that kagome had left but then again she felt bad for what she had done to tamahome. Nakago closed his eyes before turning to tamahome.

"A narrow escape. We nearly destroyed all of them. And we nearly had the shikon miko in our hands. Hm?" Asked Nakago

Nakago eyes widened in shock as he noticed tears where streaming endlessly down tamahomes face as if something inside of him of his old self felt like he was left behind why in the world did the kodoku not stop it.

"Tamahome?" Asked Yui

"Hm?" Asked Tamahome

Taamhome put a hand to his face and touched his tears as if he didn't know what he was doing. And he looked at the moistness on his fingers from his tears as he looked at him as if he was a mindless robot.

"What is this? Strange. I just suddenly started t cry." Said Tamahome

Nakago frowned and had to think on this one, no one has ever made it through a kodoku poisoning and came back to their former mindset. So this was baffling to him why tamahome was acting the way he was.

 _"Is it possible? Could his feelings be stronger than the kodoku?"_ Thought Nakago

Nakago left to go back to the palace he had some poundering to do. While yui helped tamahome back to his chambers in the palace it so she could attend to his wounds that was inflicted on his body..

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan._

When the light died down everyone gasped at the sight of them. Hotohori and vegeta rushed over to kagome and saw she wasn't even awake. Hotohori cried into her chest while tasuki was carried off.

"Kagome please be ok!" Cried Hotohori

"Brat you better be ok. I will not loose one of my daughters that fucker is going to pay." Growled Vegeta

While severus had a stetcher as they carried her out so that he will have the treatment that she deserved while madam pomfrey was checking over tasuki but kagome was worst off than anyone else. While miaka was in her fathers arms with her mother and brothers around her and nuriko.

"And where is Tamahome?" Asked Nuriko

Miaka clutched to her father tighter to her father as she sobbed brokenly as aro saw the bonds with miaka nd tamahome and sighed sadly it seemed that kuto had damaged quite a bit.

"I have said goodbye to him." Whispered Miaka

"What do you me baby?" Asked Chichi

"I told Tamahome goodbye forever one last time." Cried Miaka

Goku rocked his daughter back and forth while she sobbed her broken heart while all of them where plotting revenge further on tamahome. He will pay for this and what they found out what he did to kagome that will even be more angered people.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and tried to roll over. But she was being held by someone. Kagome smiling slightly at the sight that met her. Mitsukake and severus broker her out of her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Severus

"Yes are how are you feeling?" Asked Mitsukake

"I feel like I was hit by crusio from the dark lord again." said Kagome

Severus only snickered and now he understood how she felt and the dark lord has a way to making you feel pain when he gave his victims the good old crucio and he knew how it felt as well,

"Is thre any new news on Tamahome?" Asked Kagome

Mitsukake looked over at severus he had been getting along with him since the two met he had learn some new things from everyone he had met, even his medical treatment where more advanced now.

"Yes I think it's a internal brainwashing. And it think its under the influence of something called Kodoku," said Mitsukake

Severus had been reading up on this mind control drug thank merlins saggy balls that the dark lord didn't know of something like this hell there would be brain washed witchs and wizards all over the damn place.

"I have healed your serious wounds. And some of your power has as well. Orihime was having a hard time with Tasuki so if you would like to know." Said Severus

But you will be uncomfortable for a few more days or maybe less. You received real bad beating from tamahome and don't forget in your vaginal area was damaged but your daughters powers was able to heal that. Im shocked your even still alive you are rather remarkable lady you know that. Said mitsukake

Kagome blushed deeply it seemd that he was trying to flirt with her. It was not going to work on her though. She wondered how miaka was doing it seemed that her heart took a impact of tamahome.

"Yes sadly it takes a lot to kill me off. Bit tamahome was a good fight in that form. But how is miaka doing?" Asked Kagome

Severus and mitsukake sighed they felt bad for her. She had her heart ripped into two from what tamaome had done. They rook kagomes memories to see what had happened and now they had to find something to bring him back.

"We have already attended to Tasuki orhime is resting it is taking a lot for us to heal his wounds. He had received less serious wounds." Said Mitsukake

"Miaka only had a broken arm. I healed that but we cant heal a broke heart. True loves sting is something we all feel." Said Severus

Kagome put her face in her hands she felt bad for miaka and didn't know how to solve something like this. She needed to help her and find a way to heal something that might now be able to be healed. As severus and mitsukake left to go and check on miaka. Hotohori woke up he lifted his head and looked around and then finally realized.

"Kagome?" Asked Hotohori

"Yes dearest heart I'm awake." Said Kagome

"Oh thank the four gods my love. I thought lost you, you have been asleep for days. My love." Cried Hotohori

Hotohori sat behind her as he pulled her down on his chest so he was able to run his figers through her hair while tasuki had to be in another room since his injuries where hard to heal.

"How is Miaka doing?" Asked Kagome

Hotohori sighed he had his arms around his kagomes waist as he rubbed her stomach since she gets sick with the one potion that is given to her. He felt for miaka and he knew that kagoem is not done with tamahome yet.

"From what I heard from goku that she is fine phtsically. She only had a broken arm. From what chichi had said." Explaind Hotohori

Kagome only nodded as she sighed she had to find a a way to fix all of this. She wanted to know one more thing something she knew that miaka was dealing with right now.

"And how about emotionally?" Asked Kagome

"From what rose and alice and haruhi had said that she keeps saying she is fine. But they knew she was lying through he teeth." Said Hotohori

Kagome sighed now knowing that it had hit to that point. Now they needed to have to keep a eye on her so she didn't go off and try to kill her self it was what she had done long ago.

"Yes I imagen so. Tamahome did a number and a lot of mental damage on her. A tramatic injury to her hear. We just need to keep a eye on her so she don't do nothing stupid." said Kagome

"How do you know about this?" Asked Hotohori

Kagome only sighed as her eyes looked distant as she showed him the memories it was better to show than explain once she was done he held her ever more so close to him. He knew that she suffered so much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was changing the bandages on tamahome as she was hitting the place where kagome had stabbed him and he winced in pain from how much pressure she was putting on the room.

"Ouch!" Hissed Tamahome

"Oh are you ok Tamahome?" Asked Yui

Yui asked out of concern one of her hands held a wet cloth. And the other hand held on tamahomes chin to steady it. Tamahome hissed out in pain again. it seemed that kagome injected him with some of her poisons.

"Yes I'm ok. These are just mere scratchs and not so bad really." Said Tamahome

Yui went over to the wash basin and washed the blood from it. Even though she had been tending to the wounds she still had to clean up dry blood here and there that had leaked out.

"Just one more minute I would of killed Kagome and Tasuki." Growled Tamahome

"Even if you killed Kagome and Tasuki and the others. You wouldn't have wanted to kill miaka though." Said Yui

Tamahome looked at her with confusion. He didn't even know what she was talking about, why would he not want to kill miaka for isn't she the person he hated with all his being.

"What are you talking about Yui?" Asked Tamahome

"Its true. Well at the time maybe. With all the crying in all. It was because miaka was leaving you wasn't it?" Asked Yui

With out another word tamahome grabbed yui and pinned her on the bed. Even though he was not attracted to her to get him hard enough but he had things to help him get by.

"Tamahome what are you doing?" Asked Yui

"Remember I told you I only belong to you. And only you." Said Tamahome

Yui blushed deeply at tamahomes confession to her even though it was the same one he gave to miaka. Her thoughts were cut short when tamahome covered her lips with his. Oh how long she had waited for him to do this. Yui turned her head so he could have access to her neck.

 _"It is true that Tamahome belongs to me now, but this Tamahome is,"_ thought Yui

Tamahome raised his head to look at yui. When he was about to lean in for another kiss to yui. Until he heard a voice in his mind and the face of miaka was there in his mind taunting him.

* * *

 _"Goodbye… goodbye."_

* * *

Tamahome clinched his eyes shut with miaka face in his mind. He got up and turned away from yui. Yui propped herself up. Confused at why tamahome had stopped what the was doin. Before she could even ask what was going on. Tamahome walked away from her.

"I'm sorry yui" Said Tamahome

Oddy enough yui was happy to see tamahome leave. With him like this was creepy it was like he was a emotionless robot and it was not the tamahome she was used to. She would do anything to have that tamahome back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome stood down the hall he had a lot on his mind,. Clutching the ribbion that belonged to miaka. He growled in annoyance and wondered why the hell he was feeling the way he was feeling.

 _"Why do I keep getting that girl out of my mind? I have to kill her off right away ill better go and find her."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome turned on his heal to go and hunt down nakago to see if he would be able to tell him where to hunt down miaka. He was going to finish her off once and for all. And he will be free of her from his mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Kagome and hotorhori was watching a movie in their chambers with tasuki wheeled in there. They where enjoying their time alone. They drifted off to a comfortable silence after all the people who came in. until the doors to their chamber was opened tamaki and haruhi ran in.

"Mama we cant find miaka no where!" Cried Haruhi

Kagome flashed out of the room she knew what she was going to do. She didn't even bother to hear nothing. While hotohori ordered his step son and step daughter to gather everyone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome ran around outside not even caring she was in her silk pajamas. She had to find miaka before she did something she would end up regretting in the end. She didn't need to kill herself she had her family and friends here with her.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried Kagome

She ignored the stinging of the harshness of the icy cold of the rain. Kagome continued to scan the area to see if she could from her stupid friend. She made it to the river and twisted around and gapsed.

 _"Oh kami no."_ Thought Kagome

Kagome flashed to the waves praying to every kami and kai out there that she was not under that icy cold water. As the sounds of waves hit and gotten louder. She saw a vision of miaka walking into the river. Kagome made her sore and pained body reach out to make her stop. But she was to late. Miaka was takin by the waves but kagome slipped on a wet rock and fell on to the river bank.

 _"Damn it all to hell and kakarots brats. I guess you never could get rid of the clumsy bits can ya."_ Thought Kagome

Knowing her father was trying to kill miaka father for her having to go out like this. He was always protective over her and bulla. Along with his granddaughter. Even though he was protective over the makea as she dived into the river to see if she was underthere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Hotohori came in time to see his wife dive in to the river. He to dived into the river as well. ignoring the stinging coldness of the water. He was searching for the two only to find both of them. As he finally made his way to them as he watched his wife used her claws to slice the sea weed as he took her in his arms along with miaka as well. kagome sent a kai blast sending out of the river as the others finally made it there. Vegeta marched up to his other daughter and was going to lecture her.

 **"BRAT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED WITH THE HEALING OF YOUR BODY. YOU NEARLY GAVE THIS OLD SAYIEN A HEART ATTACK!"** Ranted and raved Vegeta

Vegeta yanked his daughter out of his son inlaw arms. as severus fed kakarot brat and his god brat potions. But he was more or less concerned about his little princess she was one of his heirs as was her twin. As they all left to go back to the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the border of Konan borders._

Rain poured continually as a black clad figure stepped on the muddy cliff that over looked the konan capital. He was there for a few reasons one to feel the shikon miko around his hard cock again and kill the whore suzaku miko.

 _"So this is the capital of konan, hm,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome smirked darkly as he was thinking of all the evil that he was going to be doing this rainy night. And the pleasure made him shilver the memories of the sex he had made him want more.

 _"I'm coming for you priestess of suzaku and you kagome, this time you will die well after I fuck you a few times."_ Thought Tamahome

Lightning flashed behind him making him looked dark and evil with the impure thoughts that ran through his brain washed mind. No one in the palace knew what is going to happened that night.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

After the events from yesterday the two girls have not awaken. Vegeta and hotohori and tasuki stood by kagomes side. Not even tamaki and the twins not even left her side once. They where worried about their mother. While their other brother and sisters where trying to do research on helping tamahome.

"Can't believe that Miaka pulled something like this." Said Kesuke

Gohon only nodded to his twin it was shocking to see their sister do something like this as goten was right next to his twin. While goku stood next to his daughter he was nearly killed by vegeta and he could understand why.

"Yes but what could we have done brat. My princess went after her." Growled Vegeta

Even though she was much like his he was never ever stopped thinking of his daughters as his little girls. Neither would his grandbrats either. They where his heirs and he was protective of all his heirs.

"And thank kami for her. She saved her along with Hotohori." Said Goku

"We had a huge worry on our part about mama. We thought we lost her for awhile she over did her self with healing still." Whispered Tamaki

"Grandbrat your mother is a warrior and she was raised to be that. And you all are startning to learn the ways of the warrior." Said Vegeta.

Vegeta kissed his daughter head. He was furious when he has heard what she had done. But he will make sure she will not do that again when she was like that fighting is another thing but freezing rain and friezing water is another story,

"Does anyone want any food?"

A servant decided to walk in at that point in time. Only to have the sons all looked over at her with drool. While miaka awoken drooling knocking kagome into chichiris lap with the force that she leaped up.

 **"FOOD WHERE IS THE FOOD!"** Yelled Miaka

As vegeta was faster he punched the monk for his thoughts and where his hands where as he took his baby girl back to her spot. While she growled at the big mouth of her sisterly friend.

 **"DON'T YOU EVER STOP THINKING OF FOOD! YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST MOUTH I HAVE EVEN KNOWN BESIDE YOUR FATHERS!"** Yelled Kagome

Vegeta was smirking that was his little girl famous temper that came from both him and her mother, he always felt pride in his brats unlike kakarot who always took up the chance to get killed maybe its because of th banshee of a mate.

 **"THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER NO DA!"** cheered Chichiri

 **"SHUT IT PERVERTED MONK!** "Yelled Vegeta

Chichiri snapped his mouth shut he knew better than piss off kagomes father his anger was bad for your health. While miaka looked around at everyone and wondered what had happened.

"You left a note and kagome left to go and hunt you down hotohori fallowed suit. You know I never had this much problems when I trained your brothers." Said Piccolo

Miaka bowed her head in shame while her father let her know it was ok. He knew he was not the best person to be called a father since he took all the chanced to be dead. Hell vegeta was much better father than him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was angered by what nakago had just informed her on. She didn't even think that nakago would go that far to get rid of tamahome. Didn't he know that he would be murdered mercifully when he goes there.

 **"WHAT? YOU LET TAMAHOME GO TO KONAN? WHY IN THE WORLD YOU LET HIM GO?"** Yelled Yui

Yui turned to face nakago with anger in her eyes. Nakago only waved her anger off with a graceful hand since he didn't care he chose to let him go maybe he would rid of the annoying pain in the ass.

"He wished for a assignment. So I gave him one." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked evilly at the thought of the pest being slaughtered from his former comrads. And the one thing he knew what will be awaited him would be the sexy kagome who will beat the crap out of him.

"I was hoping he will kill all the suzaku seven. Even the emperor saihi. Better known as hotohori. He is one of the suzaku seven as one of the husbands to the shikon miko. They don't think I know that tasuki is the second emperor. Any barriers they have with now affect him since they mated with kagome. And they have the demonic blood within them. I am still trying to figure who those three was with the monk suzaku warrior. They had the feeling of kagome." Said Nakago

Yui clinched her hands in anger after she realized that the three where kagomes kids. She wont let him know that they where. And that she knew who the where. And it seemed that the one she didn't know.

"Your lying to me. You had this all plotted out from the very start didn't you!" Growled Yui

Nakago blue eyes turned to see yui's angered ones. She was smarted than he took her as. But he will not admit his plans to her then they would be screwed up if he mentioned them to the stupid priestess.

"Lady yui. Your words wound me." Said Nakago

Nakago placed both his hands on yuis shoulders. He wanted to make sure that she knew the truth of his words. But then again he was lying to her face and she didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell him.

"It was what you wished for. Don't you remember? I brought him here all for you. Just to make you happy. Lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui glared at nakago as she raised her right hand and bitch slapped him acrossed the face. That one was for kagome she would never let him harm her and her husbands it was something she would not let happen.

"Do you really think all this is making me happy?" Cried Yui

Yui was disgusted with everything. Yui turned her heal and ran away she wanted to be out of sight of nakago. He made her want to vomit right now. She missed the evil smirk that was acrossed nakago face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was in a comfortable silence they where watching a movie together. Everyone was enjoying their quit moments that came rarely to them all and even in the times they where in right now.

"Your highnesses! There had been reports of a traitor inside of the palace."

Kagome and some of the others narrowed their eyes from thinking they knew who said traitor was that enter the palace. And they knew that kagome will be the one to kick his ass again. vegeta knew his daughter well enough because it would be what he would do.

"A traitor you say?" Asked Vegeta

"Yes lord Vegeta! According to my men. It is the suzaku warrior Tamahome."

Miaka gasped from what she had just heard. And she knew who and why he was here for. Not only to kill her and to redo what he did to kagome and as well kill her off once and for all.

 _"Oh no. hes here to kill me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thoughts where cut short when her father grabbed her wrist protectivlly. She yelped at how rough he was being he better not be trying to protect her. This was what she wanted to confront him again.

"Daddy?" Asked Miaka

Goku glared at the door. No one is going to harm his only daughter. His kai was going up by the minute until her brother placed a hand on his shoulder to make him calm down a bit so he would not make miaka afraid. As he dragged her out of the room.

"What is Kagome going to do?" Asked Miaka

Everyone looked in shock at goku but it was understandable it was his daughter after all. As sesshomaru came in with her swords and nodded to her. She looked back at her father who smirked to tell her give it her best and fuck him up good,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the courtyard of the palace._

The rain beat heavy on the very one who looked on tamahome dark form. They felt tamahomes presents. It lead them to the courtyard of the palace, nuriko stopped in his tracks and so did everyone else.

"Where is the bitch that you call the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Tamahome

Vegeta arched a brow aint he being such a smug jack ass. And he things he was going to leave here able to walk he had another thing coming his daughter is going to kick his ass from one end of this palace to the next.

"Oh you wont be so smug once my daughter gets her hands on you!" Hissed Vegeta

Tamahome looked over to the flamed haird male. He was not even sure who the hell he was. Oh well he was being smug it seemed that he was the one who nearly killed her the last time.

"You have some nerve coming back here. You stupid asshole." Growled Tasuki

"This does not concern none of you. So which one of you weaklings are going to tell me where the priestess of suzaku is?" Asked Tamahome

Nappa and radtiz had to hold vegeta back for that one. That was a huge no no on calling the wrong person weak, he better be lucky he was dealing with kagome and not her father since he was going to have his ass beat if he was.

 **"TAMAHOME PREPARE TO DIE!"** Roared Kagome

Everyone turned to see kagome with pink and blue flames crackling around her. While the two sayein warrors let their prince well king go who was smirking smugly. Everyone gulped knowing that tamahome crossed the line.

"You give him hell my daughter and don't hold back." Said Vegeta smugly

Kagome nodded to her fathers command. As she stared down the low class warrior that stood there before her. She wanted to have her revenge on him for what he had done to her. Her power flaired and cracked around her.

 **"YOU WILL DEFEND YOURSELF LOW CLASS WARRIOR YOU WILL LEARN A LESSION!"** Roared Kagome

Kagome threw a sword at tamahome she will make him see what see that he was nothing less than a lower class warrior and she will show him what power means and what happened to those who messed with her.

"Oh my dear little sex slave you should never gave me the sword." Said Tamahome

 **"WHAT YOU DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR!"** Roared Vegeta

Everyone scooted away from the man who just was about to kill tamahome but nappa made sure to knock him out. While they went back to watching to see how this was going to go. Kagome ignored the statement and went in for a attack. Tamahome dodged the attack and grabbed the sword. As kagome went in for another attack. Both of their sword clang together. As tamahome kicked kagomes stomach. But she skillfully back flipped and flew right back at tamahome.

 **"TAMAHOME HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN WHO YOU REALLY ARE! AND YOUR LOVE FOR MIAKA!"** Roared Kagome

Both of her eyes where glowing red. While her normally ruby one glowed the color of blood. As she smirked darkly as her sayien side took over she was going to make him pay for all he had done.

 **"NO YOU STUPID BITCH!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked her in the ribs sending her skidding making the marking on her back activate but she ignored it her anger was more than her pain. They watched her fight while vegeta had fatherly pride in his princess.

"We have to stop them. We can't let them continue to fight like that." Said Nuriko

"We can't stop them. She can't stop either. She has to defend what is her's and her honor and pride. It's in her demonic and sayien nature. She is like me in a lot of way when it come down to things like this. If something of yours like family or love ones whatever is harmed. The person shall pay dearly for what they had done. And that low class warrior did a huge no no on his part. Drug or not. It was him who did the wrong and he was going to pay for what he had did." Said Vegeta

Everyone who was still learning about things of this and they knew that he was speaking the truth. And tamahome did put something that was a majot no no on his part in more ways that one.

 **"AHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Tamahome in pain

Kagome had sliced tamahomes arm. And crouched on the ground. And pushed on her legs and went back after tamahome she was not even close to being done. Tamahome jumped and tried to slash at her. When he finally did he felt victorious.

 **"DON'T GET TO SMUG YOU LOW CLASS WARRIOR! YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ME YET!"** Roared Kagome

Kagome took her hand off her stomach as she went back in with her sword clanging against his, while they battled to see who will die or be seriously injured in the end. This wont end until one of them died.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka banged on the doors of the room her father stuck her in and locked her there. She needed to get out of there to get to tamahome she knew that she had to stop this or he will die.

 _"They will be killed."_ Thought Miaka

As she continued to bang on the door,.. when two flashs before she with smirked. She sighed why did it have to be the twins that like to pull pranks and why where there even here.

"Tamaki open the door it the right one this time no gay guys backing each other." Said Hikaru and Karou

When the doors opened miaka trampled over tamaki to get to tamahome and the fight as fast as she could, this was going to end and end now. She didn't care for her life one bit. And she knew that she would try to stop and bring him back somehow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight._

As the swords clashed in the rain. Cuts on each other. Kagome and tamahome jumped back and panted. At the same time they jumped with their swords raised to see who will get impaled first.

 **TAMAHOME!** Screamed miaka in horror

As each other got impaled on each others swords. Kagome fell gracefully backwards and tamahome reached out as if he was trying to reach for something that was not there or was it miaka..

"Mi..a..ka .!" gasped Tamahome

as both of their bodies hit the ground. As everyone stood in horror at the scene that was there, they didn't know what to think, miaka messed up and distracted kagome and she got impaled.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Screamed Miaka in horror

Miaka ran over to tamahome not even bothering to stop by kagome. But she did make sure to stomp all over her. Which everyone glared that she had just done that as vegeta flashed over to his daughter and pulled the sword out he ran his fingers through her hair. As hotohori and tasuki was by her now.

"Tamahome! Tamahome! Don't go! Please don't go!" Cried Miaka

Miaka cried into tamahome shoulder. Her father and brothers look off to the side not wanting to watch this. They felt bad for her but this was out of their control. They needed to see what will happened it could go either way he could come back or she will die.

"Priestess..of..suzkau?" gasped Tamahome

"Yes that's me!" Cried Miaka

Tamahome tried to reach for the sword to kill her since she made it easy for him, miaka took it into her hands and pit it in the man she loved hands to let him do what he wished to do to her.

"If you want to kill me. Then kill me. I love you Tamahome." Cried Miaka

Miaka leaned in to tamahome face she wanted to kill him when he does her in. as she killed him hoping this would work. As he raised the sword to be ready to stab her when he was ready.

 _"This scent. The feel of her lips. Her heart beat. Its all to familiar."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was about to stab her when nuriko step forward to stop him from killing miaka. As goku looked to see something that was different changed in tamahome as if he was coming back.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T!"** cried Nuriko

 **"STOP IT HE'S COMING BACK!"** Growled Goku

Everyone looked at tamahome as his ogre appeared on his forehead right where it should be. While orhime was working on her mother with her powers that where kinda weakened from healing her second other step father.

"Mi..a..ka?" Gasped Tamahome

tamahome looked up at the woman he loved with all his heart as she seen tears sliding down her face. His mind is a bit hazy on what has been going on not even sure why he was in a lot of pain.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome reached up and brushed the tears away from her face. They didn't even care that they had people watching they where in their own little bubble just only thing at that point in time.

"I'm sorry, I was late. I hope you could forgive me." Said Tamahome

Miaka closed her eyes and smiled she was just happy he was the real tamahome and was back. She overlapped her hand over his larger one as she nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand relishing the feel of his skin.

"It's ok Tamahome. Your back that's all that matter's." Said Miaka

"Mitsukake can you head him?" Asked Goku

"Yes I will." Said Mitsukake.

Mitsukake kneeled in front of tamahome as he started to heal the wound. A bright green light glowed over the deep wound. As kagome smiled from her mates back well only hotohori since her other mate is still wounded.

"Tamahome your back!" Chirped Nuriko

Hotohori and everyone made their way over to tamahome. Everyone welcome back tamahome and knew they kick to kick his ass for even going over to kuto. But then again they knew that his punishment was overwith since he got a good ass kicking.

To be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* * *

Tamahome walked down the dark halls with a disillusioned kagome with him to have his back in this. Lighting flashed through out the palace. Walking past nakago with kagome power all around him. He made sure he passed him like he was still under the kodaku. Lucky for a spell called impero he was able to do this.

"That was quick. Very quick. Did you get rid of the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Nakago

"Yes sir!" Said Tamahome in a monotone

Tamahome started to walk past nakago again. nakago eyes widen in realization. He knew something was up by the way he was and talked this was just to perfectly planned and something was up.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Yelled Nakago

Nakago took out his whip and slashed it at tamahome. With kagomes help she helped him dodge the whip as he crouched down to the ground. Help the whip in his hand. His ogre symbol was there for all to see, as he was released from the impero.

"How did you return to your normal self?" Hissed Nakago

Nakago was beyond pissed off that tamahome had broken his spell and the kodoku. Yui ran up to see what was going on only to see tamahome back the way he once was, her heart broke at the scene before her very eyes.

"Oh yes I have you over growned body glitter covered ass. It seemed that you get some kind of sick pleasure of messing with peoples heads. This device that you planted on me seemed to let your to control me. Here have it back. And shove it so far up your ass when you fart it wouldn't even come out. Since you soooooo enjoy ass play and forcing others on other people. Yes I know that deep dark secret of yours you want kagome to be yours. And it will never happened over my dead body." Hissed Tamahome

Kagome growled that's why nakago was the way he was with her. As she walked over to him since he didn't know she was there still and booted him in the ass and stomped her way back over to tamahome while tamahome threw the device to nakago who was still trying to figure out who kicked him in the ass.

"How? How did you break free from the spell? There is no way in the world for a cure for kodoku poisoning once it entered the humans body," said Nakago

Tamahome only glared back as it was time to reveal the person who booted nakago in the ass. As kagome revealed herself with a shimmer,. Nakago growled he was even more pissed off that he didn't notice her.

"Well you sick bastard. Im guessing you shall have to use that tiny thing that you call a brain. And the brain is not you cock mind you. And figure out that for yourself because none of us will never tell." Hissed Kagome

"I wasn't really thrilled about coming back to see you again. but kagome insisted to mess with your mind and oh suzaku I love how she thinks." Said Tamahome

Kagome whacked him in the head for that comment as he rubbed his head and shot her a glare. While yui was watching with wide eyes. She felt fear build up within her she felt that power that flowed off kagome.

"But we had to come and get the suzaku scroll from the filthy low class warrior hands like yours you filth." Hissed Kagome

Nakago only became more livid even more turned on by her anger. As a blue flame appeared around him making him look more evil. But it didn't faze the two that was standing there looking like they where going to murder someone.

"How dare the two of you." Hissed Nakago

Yui ran up to him and held onto him armor. While kagomes dark looked eyed her friend she was ashamed fro what she had done. But maybe one day she could forgive her but then again she will leave the capsule case her for her with some clothing and books.

"Nakago don't do it! Don't hurt them!" Cried Yui

"That whip of yours it has no power over me today. Chichiri is back in konan helping out kagome protecting me. Mark my words nakago. I know I am not strong enough to go against you right now. But fear me in the future." Hissed Tamahome

Kagomes eyes glowed red as her sayien power drawled out she was going to make him piss himself before she left. And she will leave some parting words as well she will kill him and be the one to do so.

"Oh believe me nakago you will not survive the end of this. I will be the one to murder you and I will enjoy the joy the screams when I kill you so slowly." Hissed Kagome

After kagome as said her peace she yanked tamahome up and dragged him behind her. Yui wanted to say something before kagome left only to have five capsule cases tossed at her with the snap of her fingers.

"Yui I do feel bad for you on what had happened to you.. I have had the same done to me but be thankful you where not cursed. But this time for this you have done to tamahome was very naraku and dark lordish and that is something I cannot forgive lightly. And neither can tamahome. But we only wish for your wounds to head in your heart and soul. And make sure you stay away with body glitter the pervert as well." said Kagome

Tamahome grabbed kagomes arm before she turned back and killed nakago in her weakened state that is something they didn't need him to see or find out. As they continued to walked away far enough as tamahome wrapped his arms around her with two fingers to her forehead and the other giving nakago the finger the two of the where gone with a loud pop.

"Lady yui., are we just letting them just leave like they did?" Asked Nakago

"Yes, let them go." Cried Yui

Yui clutched at her chest with the capsule cases with her even though kagome was angry with her she still provide her with things to wear. But then again she felt like the lowest garbage alive since she pulled something so evil and vile.

"There is nothing stopping them now. I drove the only two people away that I love." Cried Yui

Nakago had a raging boner from what he was feeling when kagome was there. Then again it seemed that he needed to releave himself and quick he didn't even notice that yui had left. So he left to go and do his business of self abuse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Everyone was sitting around and having their meal in the dining room. Tamaki played the piano for everyone something he had gotten from his mother as well. as she watched from where she sat.

"Da! Hey were is miaka?" Asked Chichiri

Everyone turned and arched a brow at the second perverted monk they had to deal with, it seemed that marcus seen a brotherly connection between him and miroku then again they where indeed alike complete and total perverts.

"Well do you have to ask after his beating from everyone. He and miaka are spending time together." Chirped Nuriko

Everyone who was in the beat down line sighed in relief kagome didn't join in since she had her fun bt vegeta along with goku and piccolo was the first ones in line to beat the living shit out of him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _After kagome and tamahome had gotten back from kuto she lead him down to a part of the palace that seemed planed and he only gulped and felt fear what he was about to receive then again he was expecting it._

 _ **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH TAAAAAAMMAAAAAHOOOOOMEEEE! TIME FOR YOUR PUNSIHED LOW CLASS!"** Said a all to happy Vegeta_

 _Tamahome shiver at the long line of people who who was ready to beat him down. He only bowed his head in shame and accepted the beatings that was about to happened. as vegeta beated around a bit then tagged goku in. as goku punched him a few times and then let the loudest fart and smelliest one ever in his face. As the two stronger sayiens left to go and relax now and left him to the mercy of everyone else._

 _End flashback_

* * *

Everyone was laughing their heads off at the memory the one with goku farting in his face was priceless. Even hotohori had his piece in there. It was so bad they had to give the poor healing from orihime.

"And I had to admit that fart was much needed." Chirped Goku

"Yes kakarot that was the best one yet. And you did the same thing to cooler remember." Said Vegeta

Everyone started to laugh again as they all swapped stories of their most amusing battles. While their conversations lead over to were miaka and tamahome where who was listing in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Miaka_

Tamahome was in chibi form while he crouched hugging his legs in his emo corner with darkness all around him as he mopped about. Miaka walked over to him and poked to see if he was alive.

"Don't you think Tamaki music is pretty?" Chirped Miaka

She noticed he didn't even flinched from her words he was still in his emo corner and moped about. She even thought the fart her father had done was funny but she wont tell tamahome that.

"Don't worry tamahome. Its not like it was all you! It was the spell and the kodoku!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka bent over she was going to help make him feel better as tamahome flinched from the name of kodoku and the name nakago,. And his poor abused ass from being fucked there by the perverted general.

"Like how you nearly broken my arm. And instead it was kagome's!" Chirped Miaka

Tamahome jumped out of his emo corner and had his hands over his ears and tears where pouring out of his eyes. While miaka still looked all to happy as if this was her revenge for him.

"And how you ripped up your love letter and then rapped Kagome three times in a row!" Chirped Miaka

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOOPPP!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome was trying to push those memoires back of his mind. While he screamed and cried, but it seemed miaka was enjoying this to much as if this was her form of revenge. Sweet mental revenge.

"And you nearly killed kagome and tasuki!" Chirped Miaka

 **"AHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Tamahome

"But don't worry it was all because of the kodoku!" Chirped Miaka

Tamahome went back to the emo corner to mope more. Since he couldn't take no more of his pain and mental anguish from the torture that she was giving him since it was all metal torture and she knew right where to hit him.

"Gee I was only trying to cheer ya up." Said Miaka

Miaka scratched at her head something that she and her father and brothers shared. But then again it was somewhat out of revenge on her part. But oh well he would be able to forget it sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, I know I cant repay none of you for all I have done, I hope everyone could forgive me. I hope you could forgive me and most of all kagome. I don't even know why your not mad at me. I know there is a rather few people that where. And I don't even blame them on that. How could you even stand being around me?" Said Tamahome

"Well I was angry at you. Once you got ip and left without but then I forgave you, I nearly thought about being unfaithful to you." Said Miaka

Tamahome shot up with his eyes wide. How could she say that to be unfaithful to him. But then again it would be only right that she would since he was kinda unfaithful in some ways with yui and nakago but then again that was out of his control.

"Don't worry I wont have the guts to cheat on you." Said Miaka

Miaka ran to him and hugged him to her. She wanted to feel him against her to make it seemed he was really there and not a figment of the imagination. Like in her dreams while tamahome wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again. please Tamahome." Whispered Miaka

Tamahome held her tighter in his arms he knew he had hurt her deeply. And he felt bad for her for what he had done. He should be happy that she was able to love him still for all he had done.

"I wont , I promise." Said Tamahome

Tamahome lifted her chin up as he dipped his head down and kissed her passionately pushing all his love and desire in that single kiss. He let his hand slide down to her ass and left it there he loved the feel of her ass under her palm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hotohori and Kagome_

Everyone left to go back to their chambers. Even tasuku had to stay in another chamber until the ones with the healing powers come back since they where kinda tapped out on that. While kagome and her first mate was left there. As hotohori stated to kiss the side of her neck and suckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ground his harden cock into her back side to let her know what he wanted to do.

"Oh dearest lets have some fun! Soooo try to catch me!" Chirped Kagome

In a flash she was gone. Hotohori groaned as she slapped his ass. Oh she is soooo going to get it tonight he was going to pound her into the bed. As he smirked at the mere thought as he searched for her power and when he did he sneaked up behind her and covered her mouth they where still outside and he ripped her clothing off and so did he.

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Hotohori smirked as he lips ravaged her skin nipped and sucked as he fingers probed the tight cavern of her tight pussy he couldn't take much longer as he rammed his harden cock into her as he pounded into her harder and faster with so much speed as she moaned his name over and over again as he shot his seed inside of her.

 _Lemon end_

* * *

Hotohori had to prop himself up and he and his little mate had to redress each other they where going to lay under the stars for a bit longer. While they enjoyed each other company.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Yui was in her chambers crying from the pain she felt and how crappy she felt for all she had done. Nakago walked in feeling like the of the world from his self abuse and it was the best jack off fest he have ever done. He sat next to her and started to run his fingers through her hair even though he wished it was kagomes.

"I'm sorry lady yui. I was trying to bring you happiness. And all I did in the end was to cause you m ore sadness and pain." Said Nakago

"Tamahome and kagome must hate me now. After what I have done to him and I knew how kagome felt about things like that. And now miaka will summon suzaku with…him and get whatever she wishes," cried Yui

Nakago only smirked even though he felt the same thing since kagome was not sharing his bed with him in his arms. and he did get the feel of her around his cock with him looking like tamahome something he was able to do with his powers.

"Lady yui do you really think things are really going to be that easy?" Asked Nakago

Yui's eyes snapped open from what he had just said. What the hell did he have up his sleeve now. And now she knew his dark deep secret and she could use that against him when the day came around when she had to do something.

"What do you mean by that Nakago! What in the world are you plotting to do to them all now?" Asked Yui

"Didn't I tell you that everything shall work out in the end. So nothing to worry about lady yui. Soon enough the reap I set up for them all will spring and screw things up for them all." Said Nakago

Yui blinked in confusion since when did he tell her that one. Then again she never really listened to him when he talked half the time. Some time she wondered if he ever noticed she blocked half of he was saying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in Konan_

In the dark shadows on a balcony a small kid with his hair up in a strange hair style. He looked up at the stars and if there was something about to happened to the people he should be with.

"The stars of suzaku. The stars tell of misfortune."

The kid left and went to his room to pack he needed to leave at once. Since he had to stop what that will about to happened. as he took all his belonging and packed then neatly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day in Konan_

Miaka was sleeping happily dreaming of her and tamahome together. While hikaru and karou was sent to wake up their aunt miaka. They knew they would end up stomped all over when they do. As she cracked one eye open.

"Oh it's only you two. And you know it was in such a nice dream to." Said miaka

Miaka finally realized something as she shot straight up knocking the twins over and trampled all over them. They only shook their fist at her in annoyance they hated when she did things so randomly it was to much like uncle kakarot. Miaka ran down the halls of the palace to tamahomes room pushing past everyone with a few curses at her for her rudeness. As she burst into tamahome room.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

All she saw was him counting his money on the floor with dark circles under his eyes as if he was up all night long. Tamahome felt someone watching him as he looked up to see miaka looking at him.

"Oh hello Miaka, I've been counting my money stash that I had under my bed. And I keep coming up a coin short." Said Tamahome

Miaka eye twitched in annoyance she thought death the kid was bad when it came down to his OCD and this cuts the cake with tamahome with money. It out beats death the kid in his issue with the issue with money.

"You have been up all night counting money?" Asked Miaka

"Well before I left I knew I had 429 gold pieces. And now I am a coind short.! Oh blast is all to hell I have to recount again!" said Tamahome

Miaka only smiled brightly at him only to know that he don't have blood spouting out of his nose when he lost his money. Kami forbid death the kid had blood shooting out of his nose that reminded you of a bloody fountain.

"He hasn't changed one bit." Thought Miaka

"Don't worry miaka. Im not going no where I promise. You came running in here to se if I was still here am I right. Besides I don't want to feel the ager of everyone again even kagomes." Said Tamahome

Miaka only shook her head at him he had it coming to him when he got up and left. He was warned and he got the crap beat out of him and farted on from his disobeying the warning that the gave him.

 **"HA! I SEE IT! I FOUND IT! I AM THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF MONEY! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"** Cheered Tamahome

Miaka just left and went to go and gotten ready for the day. It seemed that he was still cheering when she had gotten back but this time she seen people laughing at him and she noticed that he was filmed.

"Now my money is safe. Lets go and get something to eat!" Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka walked down the halls hand and hand. Miaka was in her happy little bubble that her tamahome was indeed was back, since all the other times was her mind playing a trick on her.

 _"Now that tamahome is back. Along with all the suzaku seven is here. That means its almost time to summon suzaku. And also means a lot of eating and celebrating!"_ Thought Miaka

As miaka sat at the table in the grand dining all with her brothers and her father. They where shoveling food in their mouths. They all watched with somewhat of disgust while vegeta lost his his hunger from them eating.

"Well they haven't changed that much in that department." Said Tamahome

Everyone snickered at the thought of that if they did ever stop eating that much. It seemed that they did stop eating that much it would be something would be akin to the end of the world or they where really sick.

 _"First when suzaku appears and kagome becomes suzaku. I have to ask for yui to be returned. There so much we need to talk about so we could be friends once more. Then I will ask for tamahome and I can be together forever,"_ thought Miaka

Tamahome was discussing things with zarbon and genyu. Tamahome finally realized the tense anger that was pointed at him. He turned to look at tasuki who had his nose in the air as if he was not good enough to be in his sight .

"Hey why are you not eating nothing?" Asked Tamahome

"Sitting next to you make me lose my appetite." Said Tasuki

Everyone stopped their conversation to watch this. And they knew this was going to be funny as hell. While some of them took out their camera and started to film it to watch it again later one. They all could laugh at his one day.

"Hey what the hell wrong with you? We just only met and you and your already holding a grudge against me?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki shot up and slammed his hands down on the table. Which made kagome sighed he was getting all riled up again. and she couldn't do nothing about it since he was still wounded from their fight,

 **"WHAAAAT JUST MET! JUST TAKE A LOOK AT ME! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU BEAT THE REPECTIVE CRAP OUT OF ME AND MY MATE OVER THERE!"** Yelled Tasuki

Kagome and hotohori along with some of the others left to go and get things ready for the meeting that was about to happened it seemed the order had newer members and started it here in konan, bulma and kyoya made a meeting room in all. Tamahome had a flashback but not the one with tasuki in it. As he punched him wounded hand.

 **"OOOOOOWWWWIIEE! I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I AM HEALED YOU LITTLE JACKASS!"** Yelled Tasuki

Everyone either snickered at the two who was still bickering. While half the room left to head to the order meeting so they could get all the folders out so they could have the information what will be discussed.

"Oooooohhhh miaka, when you and kagome summon sazkau and you make her to suzaku. Wille you please make kagome mine," chirped Miaka

Nuriko had starry sparkly eyes from what he had just requested. While miaka eyes bugged out from her sockets since she was in shock that nuriko was bold enough to ask that with tasuki was in the room.

"Why the hell you want that?" Asked Miaka

"Well kagome is the shikon miko and I have been in love with her since I was a mere child, and even more so once I gotten to know here." Said Nuriko

Nuriko had his hands clasped in his own mind theater from what it would be like to be her mate. While Edward left he couldn't take the images of his mother in law doing a crossdress and he even admitted that bella mother was indeed a angel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Nakago was humming to himself he had a lovely night last night with the dirty dreams of him and kagome in the thows of paasion since he knows what I feels like to have his cock inside of her. As he went into yui room to see if she was going to get up.

"Pardon me lady yui. Are you ok? Are you still sulking?" Asked Nakago

Yui rolled her eyes from what he had just asked. How could he be so cold and heartless don't he know what she was feelong. It seemed that he didn't. she let out a sigh of depression she just wanted to be left alone.

"What is the trap that you have set up for miaka and the others?" Asked Yui

"If you wish to know. Will you please get out of bed. You stayed in bed far to long. I have someone I would like you to meet." Said Nakago

Nakago crossed his arms how did he get stuck with a priestess that was such a pain in the ass to deal with. He even doubted that the one for the suzaku was even this hard to deal with and she actually did something.

"No forget it nakago. I don't feel like seeing no one right now." Said Yui

"You might change your mind if you know if It one of the seiryuu seven." Said Nakago

Yui had to sit there and think on that one. She knew she would have her own seven warriors but didn't she have to go and hunt then down herself since she was the priestess on all. But then again nakago did find her to.

"The seiryuu seven?" Asked Yui

"Yes the seiryuu seven. Just like the priestess of suzaku had seven warriors. And you lady yui the priestess of seiryuu had seven warriors. Myself included," said Nakago

Yui sighed and pushed herself up. But why is she not going out to hunt down all her warriors it seemed she hasn't don't crap since she had gotten here. Well other than roofie someone and then molest them,

"I thought the priestess was supposed to look for all seven of her warriors? And I haven't done something." Said Yui

"The priestess and her warriors are drawn to one another, like how I was drawn to you when you. But if you wont get up I shall bring him here later." Said Nakago

Nakago left with his cape billowing behind as he walked off in annoyance. He hated his priestess but he had no choice in the matter to fallow her since she was the priestess and he was a warrior of seiryuu.

 _"Well it seems that I have not lost to you yet miaka."_ Thought Yui darkly

Yui laughed like a mad woman it echoed down the halls of the palace. Made nakago cringe in fear he hated when she did that it was just way to creepy. As he left to leave far away from that laughter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Konan_

Miaka rushed down the halls to hunt down where kagome had been at she needed to speak to her before anything happens. While she watched chiriko play his flute and stopped when he noticed miaka was there.

"Oh Miaka." Said Chiriko

"Do you know where kagome is?" Asked Miaka

"They informed us to not bother them in a private order meeting." Said Mitsukake

Miaka sighed it seemed she had to hint down the meeting room. As she took off once again to find the meeting room and only fallowed the directions that was given to her by mitsukake.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the order meeting_

Everyone who attended the order meeting sat at the oak table listen to what was being said. And what is needed to be done. While the had their own files there before them to have their own copy,..

"So your telling us monk that the seiryuu seven is already began to gather." Said Vegeta

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. He would have to step up the training for the soldiers. It seemed that kuto is still not wind of their power here in their capital and that will be their downfall.

"Well its just a rumor. But im taking it to be importantly is now how many can practice sorcery. Then again I have mush . Then again I have mush sorcery from the training I have from you guys.i couldn't break through that barrier by myself in kuto. It was way beyond me well until now. Kagome had to help break thorugh it." Said Chirhiri

"So your telling us there others out there other than the moron.?" asked Genyu

Kagome sighed she needed to know more information on all the warriors so they could make a proper battle plan then again they already was ahead of schedule as it is their soldiers and guards are getting stronger by the day.

"Don't mention this to miaka. She had just gotten tamahome back. And I don't want to have this resting on my daughter shoulders." Said Goku

Everyone who knew the moron sayien was shocked at what he had just said. But they waved it off knowing that it was best for her to remain out of this one since it would help their cause.

"Yes I have noticed how happy she is and relieve to have him back." Said Kagome

"You worry about her don't you kagome?" Asked Chichiri

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as they all wondered what she was going to say, but the all did worry about her since she was the weakest one of the group even though she was not human,

"Well I have watched over her even through my 518 years. Even when we where growing up. I have always gotten her out of trouble and help her study. When kakarot always chose death I was there for her even though she didn't know it was me sometime's." Said Kagome

Kagome let out a watery smile it seemed that she remembered when she came to see her when time was out of whack, but then again one of her best friends was hadese himself its kinda funny to think about.

"It seemed that we have someone wishes to come in." said Chichiri

Chichiri put his mask on as everyone gathered their things so they could leave the two alone when she came face planting into the room. As everyone shook their heads and left so she would be able to get her peace out in the opened.

"So miaka what is it you need to talk to me about.?" asked Kagome

"I just came to apologize for all the trouble I have been causing you." Said Miaka

Kagome sighed and got up from her seat and took her sisterly friend in her arms as she let her cry into her arms she knew she had to let this out before anything that will go down with the summoning.

"Oh miaka don't worry so much. You just like a sister to me. Plus I do and allways love you no need to be sorry believe me I have my days as well." said Kagome

"Really you not angry or going to disown me and hate me like yui had said?" Asked Miaka

Kagome giggled and she felt someone she hasn't seen in a long long time. And a old friend he only comes around when he was in need of something and it seemed that what he had in mind.

"No miaka im not. That's something came from someone who had lost themselves in pain and suffering. And they had to refind themselves to see the light. And sometimes they get worst but it always come out to be good in the end so don't ever think that your family to me. Your my sister but not by blood by spirit. Now cheer up. "Ordered Kagome

Miaka nodded as kagome nudged her out of the room. She had a feeling tamahome was not to far away she could feel him getting closer as she sealed the doors shut and put spell up that no one is able to hear their conversation as blue flames appeared and sat in one of the seats.

"Long time no see old friend." Said Kagome

Hades knew that his old friend would be able to help the woman he loved deeply. His soul mate and her baby. He didn't trust the heros who wont her even near her own child it showed how non heroic.

"You probably already know I am indeed here to plead for your old friend. I want you to take in the woman I love and her baby." Said Hades

Kagome plopped down in her seat knowing this was big. He only came to her when he was in need of help or someone to talk to. But this one was huge he finally found his soul mate and the love of his life.

"I'm shocked but happy in some ways. So tell me whats her name and her story." Said Kagome

Kagome snapped her fingers as everyone else came in to see who was sitting there. But it seemed the ones who never knew who he was only sat down to see what their old friend wanted.

"Well her name is zelena and well this is the real kicker here. She is the wicked witch of the west. Her half sister is the evil queen. And yes they are real before you even ask anything." Said hades.

Dumbledor knew of this to be true he was friends with the dark one long ago and that was rumplestiltskin. So he was going to step up. But kagome had gotten to him first.

"I believe you. And I will help you. Why is she in need of the help?" Asked Kagome

"Well you see the heros and you know their names are not allowing her to see her child and even tried to kill her. They are in the underworld my relm trying to escape with the stupid pirate. But it don't mean I will not save the two lives I love." Said Hades

Kagome raised a hand and went over to him and hugged him to her. This will only have to be her and this woman since she would be venerable with what he was saying. Plus she was shocking her ownself she was helping the wicked witch of the freaking west.

"Bring here here she is among friends and she will be safe. Plus they wont like what will be coming to them if they end up here." Said Kagome

Hades knew he made the correct choice as he took his oldest and dearest friend in his arms and hugged her. As he left in blue flames. While everyone left so she would be able to comfort her. As he came back with a woman she thought was dressed like the 1960.

"This is zelena please make sure she gets proper training from the best. And take good care of her my old friend." Said Hades.

Hades turned to face the woman he loved dearly and placed a hand on her cheek to kiss her. To make sure that she would know that she was going to be safe and loved with everyone he knew.

"You shall be safe they are hero's but not like the others. They would protect you and your baby with their lives. And kagome is like a sister I never had and she will protect you." Said Hades.

Zelena nodded as she watched the man she love leave her here with the people who he knew and thought of as family. She took a seat feeling nervous the woman before her was different her eyes were rare.

"Your kagome?" Asked Zelena

"Yes I understand how you feel believe me. I would kill the bastard or bitch who would dared to take my children. Plus I can sense you are evil just broken and hurt from the ones who you called family. But your with family now and friends as well. you shall be accepted with open arms. and really you wanted to mate with robin hood honestly I could of chose better than a man who pranced around in green tights with merry men. Singing about men in tights." Said Kagome

Zelena laughed something she rearely did that was something else. She felt at else with her and she fallowed kagome to her chambers that was set up in this lovely palace. It looked like something was about to happened. as kagome was explaining about the summoning of suzaku and her back story as zelena let one of the staff that her baby to feed it and place her in the crib in the room she was given, as she watched with her new friend. She liked saying that friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka took off running to see where she could find tamahome. It seemed everyone went back in for another meeting and she was shocked at what she heard but happy that kagome had offered to help someone who wished to start a new life.

 _"Thank you kagome. And your ever so nice to help a friend with a new life."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was deep in thought and didn't realized that she trampled over someone. Until she turned around to see that It was tamahome she trampled over, and oddly enough she heard people laughing.

 **"WHY DON'T YOU EVER WATCH OUT WHERE YOUR GOING UNTIL YOU STOMP ALL OVER ME! HUH ANSWER THAT!"** Yelled Tamahome

 **"WELL WHY IN KAMIS NAME WHERE YOU SLEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SIDE WALK TELL ME THAT ONE SNARKY DUMMY!"** Yelled Miaka

Tamahome turned around as he was muttering to himself. As he clinched one fist as it shook in front of him. And why is there always people around when things like this happened.

"Oh yeah like I really am going to come out and tell her I was wondering about checking on things because I was worried about her." Muttered Tamahome outloud

"Did you just say something Tamahome?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome blushed deep red not even realized that his muttering was outload. He snapped out of his own little world. While there was more people watching since they joined in when they where just passing by.

"Eh, nothing of importance. I kinda came looking for you. I just came to pick you up that is all ya know!" Said Tamahome

"Why where you doing over here in the first place?" Asked Miaka

"Nothing of importance." Said Tamahome

Tamahome blushed when he heard vegeta finally come and watch and with the way he thought. He was sure goin to yell something really annoying or something to insult the way he was.

 **"NOW BRAT BEHAVE YOURSELF! DON'T MATE TO HEAR!"** Yelled Vegeta

Tamahome blushed deeper and miaka just bowed her head from the way her godfather thought. As she and tamahome left to go and find a peaceful place to be alone and enjoy their time together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was hopping on the stones in the river while spelling out something. Tamahome stood watching with his hands in his pockets. While miaka stopped on the last letter and turned back to look at him.

"Tamahome if there was anything in the world you could wish for. What would you wish for and what would it be?" Asked Miaka

"Do you have to asked that question!" Joked Tamahome

Tamahome imagined himself in chibi form in a huge pile of money and jewels. Along with nude woman with big boobies and huge butts. He was there dfrooping and laugging his head off as if he was in heaven.

"Do you wish me to harm you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka have tamahome a look that her mother gives her father before she attacked him in the head with her frying pan of doom. Tamahome flinched from the look that she was giving him even though he saw the look on her own mother and he flinched at the memory of her father being whacked in the head by something.

"I wish for only one thing in this world. That is for me and you to live our lives together forever just like all the other mated couples in the palace." Said Tamahome

Tamahome stood there smiling like a moron. While miaka smiled back at him knowing that was what she wanted to hear from him. And that made her happier than she ever was to hear those words.

 _"That's all I needed to head. I wouldn't with for anything else in the world. Once me and kagome summoned suzaku and she turned into suzaku, then me and tamahome can live happy together."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka hopped her way back over to tamahome and hugged him to her. As he lifted her chin up and kissed her pushing all the love he had in her. He wanted this to last forever and ever but he knew that things needed to be done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui finally forced herself out of bed now she was looking at herself in the mirror she saw the purple mark on her face from where kagome had slapped her hard. And she deserved that since she pulled that on tamahome.

"Lady yui? Please forgive this small delay. I didn't mean to keep you waiting for long. I would wish to introduce you to someone that I told you about. The one of the seiryuu seven. This is soboshi." Said Nakago

Yui looked at the guy who was kneeling before her she crossed her arms. he looked younger than her but she wondered why this guy could do. And how could he be one of the seiryuu. If she knew the truth about nakago he was spotted at the seiryuu warrior when he was a mere child,.

"How do you do lady yui? I'm suboshi of the seiryuu seven at your service." Said Suboshi

"You have to be freaking kidding me this teenager is one of the seiryuu seven? What use could he be to us? How can he interfere with the summoning of suzaku from here in kuto? "Asked Yui

"I'm sorry suboshi . it semed that lady yui is in a foul mood." Said Nakago

Nakago and the young warrior shame a common bond. They love the same woman and would do just about anything to get her. But nakago was the one who got to feel her tight walls around his cock. As he lead the warrior out of the room

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Chichiri, kagome, hotohori along with vegeta and zelena was in the summoning room. While zelena looked at the golden bird she was already had a list of studies from everyone to help her along with her magic.

"Hello all! Oh this is our new friend?" Asked Miaka

"It's almost time isn't it?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome and miaka introduced themselves to zelena. While hotohori and chichiri turned around to face the two before them. It was in deed about time for them to summon suzaku.

"Yes it is," said hotohori proudly.

"So chichiri. I have been meaning to ask you. How does this ceremony even work." asked Miaka

Hotohori grabbed his wifes back side from letting out a spoiler alert. While zelena wondered how it would as well. as she looked over to see why her near friend squeaked like she did and shrugged.

"Well its rather easy. No da. There is a spell that is read from the suzaku scroll. No da. Then the scroll gets burned in the sacrificial fire. Midoriko who was known as suzeno at one point in time. She gave us some details but we shall keep those to ourselves." Said Chichiri

Miaka unrolled the suzaku scroll and started to read it. Well tried to read it that is. While everyone watched her and wondered if she was jus t looking at it. Or just pretending to look at it. Zelena didn't know the girl well so she only watched.

"Um yeah that is all good in all. But who is going to read this spell?" Asked Miaka

"Well of course you and kagome. The priestess of suzaku and the embodiment of suzaku in which the shikon miko. Who else do you think going to read it!" Chirped Chirhiri

Miaka took a while to let that sink in. but once it did she exploded from what she had to do. While everyone snickered kagome one son howl came in and snickered as well it seemed he and some of the others came in time.

 **"WHAAAAAAAT! YOU REALLY THINK I CAN READ THIS DRIBBLE! HUH! EVEN MY BASIC LANUAGE CLASS I MAKE A HUGE MISTAKES ALL THE TIME! ALL MY TEACHERS SAID TO ME IS MIAKA SON YOU MUST STUDY IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!"** Ranted Miaka

Everyone who knew the truth was leaning on each other trying to hold themselves up from how hard they where laughing. But their laughing was cut short when there was two maids where their.

"Your highness and lady priestess we are here to prepare both of you for the ceremony."

Before miaka said something stupid she yanked miaka and fallowed the maids to go and do their preperations. While they left everyone else to watch after the,. Tamahome forgotten something in his pocket.

"Wait miaka I have something to give you." Called Tamahome

When miaka didn't come back tamahome pouted in depression. Until everyones was broken out of their own thoughts by tasuki jumping on tamahome standing right on to of him in victory while ulqiorra gave his mate a look as if why she had to heal that one of her step fathers.

 **"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE ALLMIGHTY GENRO IS BACK! LOOK AT ME IN ALL MY GLORY!"** Cheered Tasuki

Tamahome jumped up after tasuki let him up after. He wanted to beat this guy head in it seemed he hated him for some ungodly reason. But then again it had to do with kagome. He even was attack by the lord of the underworld of all people.

 **"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THAT FREAKING HURT!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tasuki was only looking at his nails as if he didn't give a damn what he had just done. While some of the others in the room only snickered even zelena this was funny she felt right at home with everyone here.

"Oh tamahome. I didn't see you there isn't that a shame in its self now is it? I thought I smelt major ass when I came in. oh wait it was ass since I step on a pile of shit." Said tasuki

Mitsukake was leaning on the wall outside of the door with some of the others watching the little fight with amusement. Then again this place was never boring to none of them they see something amusing every day.

"I see you finally had enough to heal him." Said chiriko

"Well it was a huge difference when he was hurt. No da. It was quite peaceful around the palace well other than the fight here and there and a gravity chamber blowing up. No da." Said chichiri

While everyone left to go and do what they needed to do. While hotohori and chichiri finished the watch on everyone to have everything prepared properly unlike last night it was ruined.

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Miaka and kagome was purifying their bodies. Miaka swam around in the spring as she thought on the things that she was going to wish for. And also purge her mind of all the impure thoughts that she had.

 _"I'm shocked I came this far. I became the priestess of suzaku. And kagome was the embodiment of suzaku. I became enemies with yui. And kagome found her true mates and was reunited with her one son even though something terrible happened to him. And I fell in love with tamahome. Is it to much for me to have both tamahome and yui."_ Thought Miaka

After she finished her thought process she dunked her head under the water and swam off. Kagome was already in a silk robe while the servants where awaiting for her to finished playing around.

"Lady priestess, this is not a game! This is time to cleanse your body mind and soul thoughtfully."

Miaka popped her head out of the water thinking of some things that could make them feel like they could run and hide. While kagome tanked her out of the water so they could get things on the road.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was walking over a bridge with his hands in his pockets. Trying to find miaka and he was sure that she would be with kagome as well. he had asked about where they were taken to. But no one knew or they didn't want him to know.

 _"Where in the world did they take off kagome and miaka? I have something to return to her,"_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome sighed as he walked on. As he was passing by a water fall. He turned around and he saw a beautiful sight that made his heart stop. Tamahome looked upon kagome her body there with water falling over her delectable body the cursed mark there for all to see. His hand moved on its own and he started to rubbed himself through his pants it didn't take long as he shot his load in his pants. That's when miaka came out he groaned further her body wasn't as good as kagomes though. Kagome felt someone watching them and turned to see tamahome there.

 **"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"** Screamed Kagome

Tamahome turned bright red and looked down to see his hand doing things to himself. As he turned around only to have kagome turned away from him with miaka away from him. He was hoping no one heard what she had just screamed.

"I'm sorry kagome and miaka believe me I was not trying to be a pervert. Don't tell vegeta." Cried Tamahome

 **"OH YEAH REALLY! WHAT BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN?"** Growled Kagome

"Well I guess I have to come over there to you two since I have something for miaka." Said Tamahome

Kagomes and miaka eyes went wide from hearing tamahome make his way over to them. Kagomes eyebrow started to twitch. She would expected this from chichiri or miroku but tamahome.

"No tamahome this place is sacred of purity." Said Miaka

Tamahome took his jacket off and handed it to kagome. And his shirt to miaka so they could cover themselves. So he would be able to hand over the ribbon over to miaka he was still not sure how he had gotten it .

"Dum dum,. What did you think I was going to do anyways? I meant to give this back to you earlier. So I just came out here to find you to give it back to you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome held the ribbon out to miaka. As the memory flashed back from kuto in his mind and kagomes since her thoughts where kinda filtering out. He shot her a look his look was sad.

 _"My hair ribbon. That meant he kept it with him. Even when he was under nakago spell. Even then he felt something for me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka handed the ribbon over to kagome and nodded. As she went to go and place her arms around his waist. While kagome transfigured the ribbon into a braclet and clasped it around his wrist she even fused her powers into it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Chichir, Nuriko Tamaki and Zelena_

The three of them where looking at the mirror that helped them find the suzaku warriors. They where just confused why in the world there was another symbol there in the mirror. Don't they have all the warriors.

"Wow that is really odd." Said Tamaki

"What is it Tamaki?" Asked Tamahome

They looked up to see tamahome walk over to them. Tamaki arched a brow he sensed something but he wont mention it out load. He smelt what the moron had done the sick pig. He had a feeling he walked in on his mother and aunt miaka bathing.

"Tamahome isn't mama and aunt miaka with you?" Asked Tamaki

Tamahome flinched her knew that tone he had that passed down from his grandfather. And it was just creepy how he projected vegeta and his mothers temper sometime. It seemed all her kids where like this.

"Nope they are changing. Whats going on?" Asked Tamahome

"Look at this mirror. It's a magical mirror that taiitsukun gave to miaka when we lost the scroll,. It signals when a suzaku warrior is near and it helped us find them all." Said Nuriko

Tamahome looked at the mirror and wondered what was going on. He only seen a symbol there and didn't know what it meant. Even tamaki was baffled by the whole thing it seemed that he didn't know either.

"And it started to flash again. no da." Said Chichiri

"Maybe its broken or something." Said Tamahome

Tamahome and the others where looking at it. So they decided to take it to bulma to see if she would know what is wrong with it since all the other smart people where busy getting ready for the summoning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in the palace_

Chiriko ran to a darken area of the palace. He started to look around to see if the coast was clear. Once he saw no one was around he pulled up his sleeve and started to write some kind of message on his arm,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Nakago, yui and suboshi waiting for something to come through. Yui was wondering still how this was happening to mess up the summoning. Until they seen suboshi flinched and started to read what was on his arm.

"The news comes?" Asked Nakago

"Lord nakago. There about to began the summoning of suzaku." Said Suboshi

Soboshi smirked at that they where all fooled that they had the final warrior. And that will come down crashing as fast as they could think again. yui arched a brow in confusion how could he even know this.

"Well I see. It has finally happened," said Nakago

"How can he even know all this?" Asked Yui

Nakago and suboshi looked at her. Suboshi looked at nakago and wondered if he even told her how this was even happening. But then again nakago did enjoy the dramatic ways of letting people know on stuff.

"It has been all apart of my strategy." Said Nakago

"Strategy?" Asked Yui

Yui was confused by the whole thing what in the world did nakago mean by his strategy. And what does this guy have to do with all of it. Unless he had some twin brother and was connected like kagome and her twins and her twin brothers. As well as miaka and her twin and her twins brothers .

"That right, some time ago I sent out a spy. And now he is hiding out in konan." Said Nakago

"Then what about the message on his arm?" Asked Yui

Nakago turned to look at suboshi so he would be able explain on that part so he would be able to let yui understand how he was getting a message he didn't understand either but he always like to learn new things.

"Well twins are known to be like not normal siblings. They normally share a strong bond between themselves." Said Nakago

"You meant to tell me, that the other spy we have in konan is?" Asked Yui

Suboshi smirked wider and as he looked at the priestess he don't know her well enough yet. But she is the only way he would be able to meet the shikon miko. The woman he so wanted to meet his heart yearned for her.

"Yes my twin, his name is amiboshi, and one of your seiryuu warriors." Said Suboshi

Yui pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming along. Bad enough she knew how twin bonds are since kagome and miaka where twins themselves. And had other twin siblings as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

As the flames burning for the summoning as everyone in the room lined up to witness this. As both miaka and kagome in their garb came to the door and looked at each other. As they turned and walked together hand in hand. Everyone that was lined up watched this fateful day. Everyone watched as the suzaku miko and the shikon miko and their empress walked to the statue of suzaku. As miaka and kagome stood at either side of the statue.

"As both of the priestess reads the spell. We must lower our life force to about nothing. And that including your kagomes." Said Hotohori

"But don't that make us all defensless. And even our mate?" Asked Tasuki

Tasuki was confused why they needed this. But they do have the strongest here so he might as well do it. But his and hotohori worry was for their mate it was normal with mated couples.

"It's ok miaka. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just repeat everything that me and kagome says to you. No da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri wiggled a finger like a scolding father would or someone to give a lecture. While miaka rolled her eyes in annoyance. It seemed that she gets annoyed when she was lectured about what she needed to do. So she only nodded when she saw the glare from kagome

"Now lets pray!" Ordered Hotohori and Kagome

Kagome winked over to her sisterly friend to give her some form of hope. But then again she had them all there and not including everyone outside to keep guard and they swore someone blew up the gravity chamber.

 _"Suzaku will soon rise upon and kagome will become suzaku. soon this flame I cant hold on any long. Um just glad that kagome is at my side during this. Yui and tamahome and kagome and everyone else. I love them all, and so first I wish for everlasting peace in konan, and for the suuzaku warriors and everyone else that is involved on our side. And seconded I wish to have yui back. And to have the ability to pass the entrance exams. And no matter how it is done. I want to be with tamahome alaways and forever."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka cracked open one eye and peaked over to nuriko. In which who had this really creepy smile with drool coming out of the over dramatic drag queen. She turned her head back to the flames to make that wish known as well.

 _"Oh yes and make sure nuriko finds his own happiness. Because he will hate me forever if I don't he knows how to hold a grudge."_ Thought Miaka

Them chichiri floated up in his chibi form to let everyone know that it was time for the summoning to start. While he thought that miaka was finished making her peace to the flames.

"Wel all will begin! Are you ready you two?" Asked Chichiri

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. While miaka huffed and rolled her eyes and nodded they might as well get started before they all wimp out basically her in general since she like to run away.

"The four palaces of the heavens! The four corners of the earth! In the name of sacred law, faith, and fortune, I summon suzaku! Guardian of the south! I hereby beseech you to appear here on earth, from the palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those here who adore you and await your presence come to us. Destroy all the evil that threatens us. And with your mighty powers save us all. Save us and grant us our wishs. Descend to is now from the heavens about!" Read Kagome and Miaka

Miaka threw the scroll into the fire. As they all waited to see if suzaku will appear the where confused at why there was no one coming to them where was suzaku at. Miaka wondered if she did something wrong.

"Whats wrong? Suzaku is not appearing?" Asked Miaka

Kagome looked in confusion they did everything correctly but there was something that stopped. Their thoughts where broken when chiriko started to play his flute. Everyone turned to look at him and wondered why he was doing this at a time like this.

"Chirko?" Asked Miaka

Until everyone felt to their knees in pain. They where groaning in pain feeling like their heads where going to explode or their ears are going to bleed. They had their hands covering their ears. Until chiriko stopped his playing.

"You all have failed in your mission! Now suzaku never will appear."

"Chiriko you did all of this?" Asked Kagome

The one they known as chiriko only smirked ddarkly. It showed them that it was indeed him who had screwed up everything it was indeed his mission from lord nakago now he just needed to finish it the rest of the way.

"My name is amiboshi. And I am one of the seiryuu seven! Now you understand why I play the flute all along. Now your body reacts to the flute sounds. And it worst for demons and aliens as well. I plotted out for this moment and to have you all prepared for it as well. shocking none of the people here like the demons and the aliens didn't sniff me out or sense me. Oh that including the vampires and wolves and wizards. So I squeezed my life force inside of your consciousness." Said Amiboshi

"No. you mean those bats attack us was you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was shocked at what she was feeling though all the feels of dark murderous rage in the room. So what could she do to stop this she knew he was end up getting killed if they don't stop this.

"Oh yes I am rather proud of that some of my best work. Sad to harm the person I thought of as a mother. But this will hurt me more and her more than any of you. But the man that I killed traveled with me from kuto. He was a pon in the game. Didn't really with to kill the guy. But it had to be done so I could gain your trust and confidence. I pretended that I was chiriko. And your only weakness is that you people trust to muc. And motherly love. Its all over now." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi started to play his flute again while everyone was trying their best in blocking it out. While tamahome and tasuki was the frist to block the pain and the noise out while everyone else was screaming.

 **"YOU ARE ONE OF THE STUPID SEIRYUU!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome and tasuki pushed themselves off the floor. While tasuki took his fan out to burn the fucker for harming his mate and everyone here. And lying to them that was a code of honor in the friendship thing in the bandits.

 **"REEEKKKA SHHHINNEEEIIIINN!"**

As flames shot out as a blue mark appeared on his shoulder to show that he was indeed a seiryuu warrior. As amiboshi started to play again. kagome climbed to her feet to make her way over to miaka.

 _"We can't keep going on like this. We all will be killed. I'm going in. the pain is nothing."_ Thought Kagome

Kagome slowly and painfully and slowly made her way over to where amiboshi stood. Tamahome cracked his eyes opened to see kagome was about to do something that was stupid to save their asses.

"Kagome! Kagome! There had to me a way to stop this!" Said Tamahome

"Chiriko or amiboshi at this point in time I don't care. Please stop! **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Screamed Kagome

Kagomes royal crown shattered to pieces from the noise, until another flute sound appeared and broke amiboshi out of his thought and broken the spell over the suzaku seven and everyone else.

 _"I think I hear another flute playing.,"_ thought Miaka

 _"That sound it disrupting my sound waves. That music has stopped and beoken my spell over them."_ thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi turned around to see a very pissed off kagome with a dark smiek on her face. As she aimed a fist at him she was going to kick his ass and he had no way to take her down either.

 **"YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD YOU WILL DIE**!" Roared Kagome

Kagome punched amiboshi right in the face. While tamahome aimed at kick at his stomach. But amiboshi managed to get up ready for more he would die before he heads to home. As the guards pushed the doors opened.

"Are your highnesses is everything ok?"

Until they where knocked out by amaiboshi breaking their necks. As he ran out of the door jumping over the palace walls to make it to town to catch a boat to kami knows where.

 **"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"** Yelled Kagome

They ran past the knocked out guards and pushed the ones who where still upright. Since he was truing to block her from her prey. So she did what he father normally does punch them in the face.

"Damn he is outside of the palace walls! Lets go you two we have some unfinished business!" Ordered Kagome

As they all took off to finish the job with a seiryuu pest. While chichiri and miaka ran out and saw It was to late she needed to do something and fast. They had to save amiboshi before he is killed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the town of konan_

Amiboshi was jumping roof to roof. Tree to tree. Trying to rid of the people who wanted to cut his head off and feed him to the dogs. The three of them where trailing hot on his tail to catch him.

 **"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!"** Demanded Kagome

 **"REEEKKA – SHIENNNE!"**

As flames shot out from tasuki fan. It didn't hit amiboshi but it hit tamahome and burned him to a crisp. As the crispy tamahome fell over and then got up and yanked tasuki shirt in his hands. While kagome was laughing her head off.

 **"YOU ARE A MAJOR ASSHOLE! YOU MISSED THE TARGET!"** yelled Tamamahome

"I'm sorry I thought you where the target you jerk," said Tasuki

Kagome shook her head as the three of the took off again. in hopes the would be able to stop him before he catched a boat or something. Amiboshi jumped down from the roof to a river where boats where at.

"Launch your boat right now! Hurry up! I don't have time to wait!" Demanded Amiboshi

"I'm sorry young man. The tides are way strong. Even a few people have tried and been swept away from the strong currents. Sorry kid."

The merchant continued to smoke his pile high and drunk off his ass. He got some good weed off someone in town and he was blitzed off his ass so if he even did sell a boat he wouldn't remember it.

 **"THERE YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY GRASP NOW!"** Growled Kagome

Kagome, tamahome and tasuki came up looking ready to beat him down for all he had done. Amiboshi pissed himself since he knew that he was surrounded by them and they where way stronger than he was.

"So your name is Amiboshi? How many of the seiryuu seven besides nakago and you have been gathered so far?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki came In front of his mate and wife he wanted a piece of him as well. while kagome rolled her eyes knowing what he wanted to do so she let this one slide since all want a piece of kicking all with the seiryuu.

 **"WE DON'T NEED TO ASK THIS LOSER NOTHING! AFTER WE TOOK YOU IN AS OUR FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU SCREW US OVER AND STAB US IN THE BACK LIKE THAT!"** Hissed Tasuki

 **"KAGOME! TAMAHOME! TASUKI! DON'T TOUCH HIM! DON'T FIGHT!"** Yelled Miaka

Tasuki looked up as a showdown came near his head. As miaka and chichiri along with tamaki can down on top of tasuki. And he face planted the ground while miaka and chichiri and tamahome was on his but she was back. But she went back, amiboshi was in mid air about to attack miaka with his flure as kagome kicked him back.

 **"STOP FIGHTING CHIRIKO! THERE IS NO REASON TO HARM NO ONE ELSE! AND I KNOW THAT'S WHY YOU PLAY SUCH BEUAITFUL MUSIC JUST LIKE TAMAKI AND KAGOME AND THE OTHERS PLAY!"** Cried Miaka

Kagome and tamaki twitched at being compared to the loser seiryuu music, that was like a total insult to them on soooo many levels. As amiboshi was falling over backwards. But miaka grabbed him just in time to grab his flute.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried Miaka

Amiboshi only smiled back at them since the woman he thought of as a mother was holding onto miaka. As he closed his eyes and let go of his flure and fell into the icy cold currents, miaka watch in horror at what she was seeing and had happened.

 **"CHIRIKO!"** cried Miaka

Kagome held onto miaka so she wouldn't fall into the cold water. While tamahome and chichiri and tasuki helped her out since she was wiggling way to much. As they finally got her upright they needed to go back to the palace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuto_

Suboshi eyes snapped open just as he felt his own brother life force was leaving him. Their connection was gone. This cant be his brother cant be dead he just cant be dead. As his body trembled in horror.

 _"Oh no my brothers life force is gone! No! no! **BROTHER!"**_ Cried Subohsi

Susboshi cries echoed around the room as he cried out in despair while rocking back in forth from the loss and the feeling that something inside of him was taken away and he was feeling it full force.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Miaka was walking back with kagome with her arm around her soaking wet since she was made to search through the icy cold water for miaka since she wouldn't stop bugging her about clutched the flute to her chest. As the entered the chamber of the summoning was supposed to be. Vegeta and hotohori walked over to the,

"Brats where is the boy!" Barked Vegeta

Kagome and the others bowed their heads to show them that he was gone and dead. And kagome proven the fact to shut miaka up. So tasuki was pretty peeved at her for making her do that.

"I tried to look for him. But there was no was of saving him, even though he was lost and he was on the other side." Said Miaka

Kagome sighed and patted her head to show her everything will work out in end. While everyone was lost in their own thoughts about what they heard and what had happened they couldn't believe they where tricked.

"I just can't believe he was one of the seiryuu seven." Said Bulma

"I can't say I am happy he is dead. We where so naïve that we had a imposter in our ranks." Growled Vegeta

Bulma and all the others who was in the room with them nodded to what he had said. And with the best fighters and power at that. They should have been able to sense it but he was took good to hide himself.

"I know we should of smelt it out when we first gave in." said Piccolo

 **"HE MADE SURE HE HAD THAT VOVERED AS WELL. LIKE EVERYONE SAYS KARMA IS A BITCH AND WILL BITE YOU IN THE ASS!"** Yelled Tasuki

Miaka was not taking no more of this. She didn't want to hear another bad word on amiboshi. He was a good guy and they had the wicked witch of the west here. But she chose to change so she could not judge.

 **"DON'T YOU ALL SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ON THE WRONG SIDE! DEEP DOWN HE WASN'T EVIL! SOMEONE WHO WAS EVIL COULD NEVER PLAY SUCH BEUATIFUL MUSIC!"** Cried Miaka

"Oh I must agree with you on that".

Everyone turned around in confusion wondering who in the world this person is now. Hotohori and the others where eyeing the young kid with confusion but there was something about him. The guards had him blocked.

 **"STAND DOWN AT ONCE LISTEN TO YOU COMANDER!"** Barked Vegeta

The kid placed a leaf to his mouth and started to play the same tune that was played during the painful flute playing that was going on. While he stopped and one of them wondered if he was the one who played it.

"Yout he one who stopped the sound waves?" Asked Kagome

"Yes I was the one, with a simple leaf whistle. Plus almost all your ears would have been bleeding if it last much longer."

Kagome ruffled the kids hair he was cute just like her son friend hunny. She never sensed no evil in this kid so why was he here for and what was his purpose to be here to seek them all out.

"May we ask you name little one?" Asked Bulma

Bulma smiled down to the kid. The kid showed his foot to them all. They all looked down to the sign that was meant to be for chiriko. They all gawked in surprise even the well composed ones as well.

 **"THE SIGN!"** Yelled Goku

 **"YOUR HIM!"** Yelled Vegeta

Chiriko only nodded and smiled up at them all. He thought they where all warm and comforting. Even the grumpy sayien king as well. he felt right at home with them all here in this palace.

"That's right! I am chiriko of the suzaku seven!" Chirped Chiriko

Everyone either face palmed or groaned that meant the mirror kinda screwed up or else it was enchanted to show that amiboshi to be chiriko until the time came to reveal who he really was.

"Your chiriko? What where you doing all this time?" Asked Tamahome

"Well. I have been studying for the Kakyo exams," said Chiriko

Miaka was in shock at what she had just heard they must had the evil test thing everywhere. And it seemed tasuki was one of the other highest test takers in the kakyo exames.

 **"SAY WHAAAAT! YOU HAD TO STUDY FOR EXAMS!"** Yelled Miaka in horror

Miaka snapped her horrified thoughts to a confused ones. She didn't even know what the hell kakyo exams where, she knew tasuki did but he seemed to be lost in some kind of memory right now.

"Eh, what is a Kakyo?" Askd Miaka

"Well Miaka it's a exam for people to take to become high levels government tasuki was one of the highest ones who passed all out of the test!" Said Nuriko

Hotohori had to think on this one there was something else that he had to ask and tasuki was one of them he remembered so he wondered if this was the kid of the rumors that was spread around,

"Oh I remember now. It was the Shoji part!" Said Tasuki

Miaka was even more confused what tasuki was talking about. What the hell was a shoji. Nuriko seeing this as he went over to miaka to whisper in her ear to let her know that was the second part of the exam.

"It's the second part of the Kakyo exam." Said Nuriko

 **"OH MY FREAKING GOD! NO WAS A SECOND PART! THAT IS SOOOO HORRIFYING!"** Screamed Miaka

Tamahome and tasuki popped up since tasuki was the only other person in the room that had taken the exam and passed with flying colors. And shocking he don't even show the brains he does have in that skull.

"Isn't it like the hardest thing to pass. the Kakyo exam that is?" Asked Tamahome

"No not really if you know what your doing and smart enough. My mother made me take the stupid thing." Grumbled Tasuki

Hotohori still wondered if this was the kid of the rumors. He learned a few thing about the exams in the wizarding and demonic and alien worlds. And it made miaka freak out even more but then again she took the ones for the alien races it was ordered by vegeta.

"Kagome had over heard from some religious pilgrims about a 13 year old who was studying them. Was that you?" Asked Hotohori

"Yes I am! The stars appeared to me disturbingly to me in a vision." Said Chiriko

Miaka snapped back to reality and seen the flames still going maybe just maybe they would still have a chance at this. Well since the real chiriko was there with them now safe and they all took their spots and so the others took their seats to watch this.

 _"Oh yeah the summoning, the fire is still burning we might have another chance at this. Amiboshi farewell."_ Thought Miaka

Everyone was prepared to start while miaka prepared her mind to restart this summoning, well with out the scroll this. Everyone had their fingers crossed that this was going to work and hoped it will.

 **"EVERYONE THIS MAYBE OUR LAST CHANCE! SO PUT ALL YOU GOT INTO THIS NOW! PRAY AT ONCE!"** Ordered Kagome

Everyone started to prey so they could push their power into this. While vegeta was praying he couldn't help but feel proud of his little brat. She was so strong like him and smart like her mother.

 _"Please suzaku. Hear everyones prayers, and come before us."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka snapped her eyes opened to see the flames move. They all watched to see if suzaku was making his way here. While midoriko and byokko sat out on this one. While zelena watched with wondering eyes. She was told that hades are supposed to be coming by later and kagome was going to help her out.

"Suzauku?" Asked Miaka

It wasn't suzaku but a very nude taiitsukun and master roshi. They where to shock in what they where seeing in front of them as if their brains had just shut down from the horror that they where seeing,

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MONONS DOING HUH?"** Yelled Tasuki

Everyone finally came crashing back to earth and was in horror as the fell over screaming from what they where seeing and getting their eye sight back from the horrible sight before them.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE HORROR! THE HORROR! NOW I CANT EVER HAVE SEX AGAIN! THE HORROR OF IT ALL!"** Cried Vegeta

 **"I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"** Cried Goku

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU CALL THAT!"** Yelled Seveus

 **"OUCH GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF MY ASS!"**

Taiitsukun only sweat dropped and waved her hand to have clothing on while her mate left to go and get a bath while she did her business with the suzaku and her family.

 **"TAIITSUKUN! WHY DID YOUR OLD UGLY WRINKED FACE SHOW UP INSTEAD OF SUZAKU!"** Yelled Miaka

Taitsukun grew her head larger and got all up in miaka face for being rude and insulting. They should of known what would of happened if they burned the scroll in the fire . but then again it was never written.

 **"WELL YOU STUPID PEA BRAIN AIT HEAD! EVEN WITH ALL ILL INTELLIGENT GRANDAUGTHER HELPING YOU! YOU STILL HAVE FAILED TO DO THE CEREMONY CORRECTLY! YOU STUPID LITTLE PRIESTESS!"** Yelled Taiitsukun

Miaka hid behind kagome taiisukun was freaking scarry when she was angry. While kagome sweat dropped from what her sisterly friend was doing but her grandmother would have been more kind if she didn't insult her.

"You have failed to even gather the suzaku seven, kagome had to do all your work. And nearly gotten her killed while you where at it. And all you thought about was the priestess of seiryuu and that boy over there. Now its to late now. Suzaku can never be summon now." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka eyes where wide in shock and horror what taitsukun had said was right. But it didn't hurt any less when it was told to your face them again she was being selfish and that was something she never gotten over.

"It's ok miaka." Said Kagome

"Even after I gave you that mirror to you so you could find the suzaku seven easyer, and now it had come fdown to this." Said Taiitsukun

 _"I have failed its to late."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka had thoughts running wild inside of her mind and now they where telling her that she was nothing but a failure at about everything she does even in love she sucks at that as well.

"Since you burned the suzaku scroll. Now you can't do it at all." Said Taiitsukun.

Miaka sighed and felt like she wanted to looked over to kagome and miaka. He felt bad for her even though it was true that kagome was indeed the one who did her job but she did try he thinks.

 **"HEY YOU DISTURBING OLD HAG! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO ROUGH ON HER! MIAKA GAVE 100% IF HERSELF AND TRIED HARD!"** Yelled Tamahome

 **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DISTURING OLD HAG YOU SEIRYUU PIN CUSHON!"** Yelled Taiitsukun

Tamahome made a nice puddle on the floor from fear. While kyoya sighed and waved his hand to clean it up since he didn't want to be smelling pee. And tamahome as well so he didn't look like he pissed himself. Even though he had.

"I..I take it back." Stuttered Tamahome

"I messed up I'm sorry. I am so angry with myself. Even though I didn't get my wishes. There where so many people hurt for my sake of summoning suzaku," cried Miaka

Tamahome walked up to miaka to help the woman he loved dearly since she felt like garbage. While kagome rubbed her back to let her know it was ok and let it all out that she did try her best.

"Miaka it seemed that my little kagome and your journey made you more or less mature. I never said that it was your fought. And plus I never said there is no other way either." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka gasped so there will be another way to summon suzaku she just needed to know of the way. She would do about anything to summon suzaku and get this all done and over with.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome

Tamahome was listing in and knowing the way his mouths runs at the wrong was going to further dig his own hole but the seiryuu pin cushion was a good one she had to use that next time.

 **"THEN WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T SAY NOTHING YOU OLD HAG WHO FARTS OUT DUST!"** Yelled Tamahome

Taiitsukun head enlarged once more and hot all up in tamahomes face again making the poor guy piss and shit himself this time. He was horrified how this woman was able to do this to him.

 **"YOU CALLING ME A OLD HAD WHO FARTS OUT DUST! HUH NAKAGO BITCH!"** yelled Taiitsukun

Severus waved his hand a cleaned the area up since there was a huge mess and tamahome as well. she wasn't all that bad well when she was nude that was a different story all together.

"Now priestess of suzaku. Things from now on will not be as easy as they where. Are you willing to do that." Said Taiitsukun

"Yes I am." Said Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded and knew that there was going to be a large group and all the power will be needed on this since there was a lot riding on this and the seiryuu is out there still.

"You have to firmly work together all of you in this journey, everyone and I mean everyone must band together. You must prepare yourself for the worst. Can you handle it?" Asked Taiitsukun

"We will do it." Said Miaka

Taiitsukun only nodded again and lucky for her grand child and the others to be going on this mission it was needed and there is more than one person in this room was able to use the sword to bring back the dead.

"Now you all will go on a mission for a holy relic called the shinzaho. One had been warned by her mother but then again I am proud of her. Now the first place you must go is the land of genbu. So go to the land of hokkan empire and grab the shinzaho then you will be able to summon suzaku," explained Taiitsukun

"So what is this shinzaho thing anyways?" Asked Tamahome

Taiitsukun stuck her nose in the air to show she was far more better than tamahome and she hated his guts. Then again she loved to piss him off it was rather amusing to her and it will always will.

"That is all I can say for now." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome fingers twitched he never would hit a woman but this woman was about to be hunted down and punched her in the face either strangle her that sounded soooo sweet to him at this point in time

 _"Oh you stupid dusty old hag."_ Thought Tamahome

"Fine them me and the others will go to hokkan to go and hunt down this shinzipoopoo things." Said Miaka

Everyone groaned and face palmed from what she had just said and it was not worded that way, but then again it was to annoy taiitsukun something that she and tamahome shared,

"It's shinzaho stupid girl, you sure you can handle this. I know the others can but can you?" Asked Taiitskun

Miaka had to think on this one but there is something else. Wouldn't yui go on the same trip as well since she had indeed lost one of her warriors. So she might find out about this mission as well.

 _"Since I messed up I have to go and find this thing."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts on the chance of yui be coming along as well to summon seiryuu. But not like it would make their power any better than what they had back here in konan.

"Now that everyone that agreed." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun started to meditate with her arms crossed. Then everyone gotten different things that was given to them. Except one person who would later find out he did get something hand to him.

"Wow my fan turned into diamond." Said Tasuki

"I feel ever more stronger than before." Said vegeta and the sayiens and demons and the others

"What are these for Taiitsukun.?" asked Nuriko

Nuriko was looking at the gifts around her wrist and wondered what in the world is going on and why is are they getting some kind of gifts for all their services for what they had all done.

"Im giving each one of you a small reward for all your hard work. I have increased the suzaku warriors along with the sayiens and demons powers as well as the wizards and witchs and as the others.." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome looked at everyone who was all happy with their delightful gifts was handed over to them. While he wondered where in the world was his gift even vegeta gotten once for his service.

"Oh that is so great! What about me! What about me!" Said Tamahome

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Now you don't need some of smelly hag giving you gifts now do you! After all you care about is money! Hahahaha!" Joked Taiitsukun

Tamahome froze over and felt like he was left out in the cold. As the scenery changed to a dark gray with a dead tree in the background as the leaves blew through the dead of the wind.

 _"I get nothing. And after all I have been though."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome rushed over to kagome and wanted her gift. While he tried to grab at the two gifted that she had gotten well three. But it looked like he was dry humping her since he pushed her over on the floor.

 **"GIVE ME IT KAGOME! I WANT SOMETHING! GIVE ME! GIVE ME! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"** Cried Tamahome

Vegeta blasted tamahome off his daughter he was defileing her by the way he looked. But he was not going to let him touch her gifts. While taiitsukun nodded her thanks to vegeta.

"Oh that's right. Close your eyes miaka." Ordered Taiitsukun

Miaka only nodded and closed her eyes. As taiitskun lifted her hand and sprinkled something that sparkled all over her. After she was done. Miaka wondered what just had happened.

"These ashes are special. Since they are the remains of the suzaku scroll." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome wanted something as well as he went in chibi form and started to wave his arms like a child who didn't get what he wanted from the toy store. While everyone watched him.

"Come on! Me to! Met to!" Cried Tamahome

Taiisukun started to swat at the chibi tamahome to make him leave her the hell alone. He was being annoying and she wanted to finish this soon and see if they where in need of anything else.

"Knock it off you little pest." Grumbled Taiitsukun

Everyone gathered together so they could get a meeting up and running to plan what is needed to be done and where they should travel lucky enough they had a nice ship that bulma built for something like this.

"Thank you taiitsukun. We will make sure we will do our best!" Chirped Miaka

While everyone cheered for their trip and mission that was about to come to them. Until miaka lifted up her skirt and wanted to leave soon as possible and started to scuttled away.

 **"OK TEAM! OPERATION GET SUZAKU ON BOARD! LET MOVE OUT**!" Yelled Miaka

"Wait a minute you get right back here. I haven't finished my business just yet. Will all the men step out of the room and leave the ladies here." Ordered Taiitsukun

Everyone blinked and wondered what the hell was going on. While the ladies knew what they where about o hear. So they would have the torture of their lives. And chichi did give her daughter the sex talk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was eating her meal and reading the book kagome given her. While nakago walked in as if something or someone had died. She might as well see what the hell was going on now.

"I'm sorry to disturb your mea,. I believe something terrible just happened," said Nakago

"Oh whatever do you mean nakago? You don't get this annoyed with anyone or anything." Said Yui

Nakago pushed back the snarky comment he wanted to spit out but he heald back and made sure she understood what he wanted her too see. But yui just got up and fallowed him to room only to see suboshi there looking like he was is a coma.

"What's eating at him?" Asked Yui

"His brother seems to have died," said Nakago

Yui gasped at what had been said. His brother had been killed, murdered or what she wanted to know how he died. But don't she needed all her warriors to summon the beast god.

"What died? Killed or what?" Asked Yui

"It seems that he had been killed by the suzaku seven. I tried to make some kind of contact to get some impression of his life force. Im afraid I could not sense it." Said Nakago

Yui walked into the room and she stepped up to the boy who was grieving from the loss of his other self his twin. She could not understand the feeling of that. But she seen the affects what it could do on a person.

"I understand what you are going through. Its ok to cry when you lost someone close to you and important to you." Said Yui

Suboshi eyes went wide she was shoveling pity on him. He needed no ones pity and he wound not accept the words she was giving him. While nakago listening in from his spot outside of the doors..

 **"SHUT UP! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!"** Yelled Suboshi

Yui kneeled down next to him so she would be able to comfort him like how kagome always comforted her in her time of need, she thought of words that was able to help him through this,

"Yes I do. I watched a good friend of my suffer and loose family. Since the life she lived was something was of a warrior and that's how she was raised, but she lived so long and and I never knew what she suffered until now. But one thing she always told me when I was down and felt like I was lost.. that you will always be loved and be loved in returned. Even when things seemed down or all is lost. Things always seemed to come back to you in the strangest of ways. And that you a good person that bad things always happened to you. The world is split with darkness and light, but you have to choose what side you want to be on." Said Yui

Suboshi knew who she was talking about and just let all his pain out and cried into her chest while yui ran her fingers through his hair and shoothed him to let him know he was not alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago stood listening to what yui was saying. He learned a bit more about his kagome. She was so much like him in some ways. But then again he never wanted to be a evil person when he was younger but it was something he had no control over.

 _"Now I understand completely. All the pain and suffering that you have gone through. But even so you have your inner light. Something I long for but I cannot have."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago snorted and made his way back to his chambers he was tiered of listening the the cries of the warrior that the stupid priestess of theirs waa consoling but atleast she was doing something for once.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

All the ladies even kagome was in need of a stiff drink even miaka poor mother needed one. She did not need to know about her daughter wanting sex. Even though she knew it was going to come sooner or later.

"Sooooooo what else that you need to discuss about?" Asked Miaka

"Well I need to discuss about Yui." Said Taiitsukun

Everyone flinched to that name wondering why in the world she was brought up about miaka non existent sex life with tamahome. Even though it was something that they didn't want to think about.

"Is she in any trouble?" Asked Miaka

"No, now since she has lost amiboshi one of her warriors,. Yui can't summon seiryuu." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka only nodded she already knew that was there but she had a sick feeling they would be battling each other to see who would get to the shinzaho first before the other does.

"Do you mean what this means miaka?" Asked Taiitsukun

"That means yui would go to hokkan as well to get the shinzaho as well. that would mean that mean and yui would be more enemies as well for the race to get to the shinzaho first," said Miaka

Taiisukun nodded but there was nothing she could do. But she had the best help that money could buy. She had power unlike seiryuu don't have on their side. So they had the upper hand in all this.

"And you will have to ballt the seiryuu seven as well. but there is one more thing that is needed to be said." said Taiitsukun.

Everyone wondered what the hell was going to be said now. They hoped this was not another sex talk about miaka again, but kagome had this feeling that it was not the talk again and something else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was in their own conversation or went off to go and train. While miroku and chichirir was locked in their own conversation but it wasn't one of those conversations you wanted to here.

"A am a prison for sperm. Those poor little tadpoles have been sentenced to a lift time in chichiri groin, and let me tell you that is a pretty loney place." Said Chichiri

Nuriko rolled his eyes and wondered what the hell he was blabbering about but it was rather funny when these two talked about thing there where so alike in so many ways its kinda creepy.

"Well I'm sure you always lend a hand." Said Nuriko

"But that's what the boys are wanting is it. They think they're going somewhere. When they go I keep thinking about my brave lads all excited on the launch pas. And suddenly it ohhh no day lights!" Said Chichiri

Miroku only nodded and agreed with him on that one now it was his turn to say something interesting so he had to go through some of his poetic thing and he gotten the right one he could say.,

"Asses are the human and demonic and other races favorite thing. When the kamis gave us the ass he had to stick it round the back just so we wouldn't sit and stare at them all day. Cause when kami made the ass. He didn't say hey its just your basic hinge. Lets knock off early, he said, behold ye angels I have created the ass. Thoughout the ages to come. Men and woman shall grab hold these and shout my name." said Miroku

Everyone sighed that was something that pervert would say with his ass fetish. And then again it seemed chichiri and him are the same sadly. While the doors opened to see miaka and the others where coming out.

"Are you all finished?" Asked Tamaki

"Can we just go back t the palce please. I think the others need a stiff drink." Said Miaka

Everyone nodded as kagome handed a vile with the memory in it as they all left to go back to the palace to see what the hell that went on in there. While miaka just was deep in thought while severus passed potions out to the ladies.

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

* * *

Miaka stood outside of tamahomes chamber door. Debating if she should knock or not. It was something that is needed to be done for the greater good for the mission.

"Why did I decide to come here for?" Asked Miaka

Before miaka could think on it anymore she felt someone poking her shoulder. Miaka turned around only to see tamahome with some kind of freaky face, as she started to stomp all over tamahomes face.

"Ok! Ok! I give up!" Cried Tamahome

Miaka stomped on him for a few more time and stuck he nose in the air. While tamahome offered her in his chambers to have a talk something he wanted to get off his chest for a long time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamahome and miaka was sitting in his chambers while sipping on tea. Tamahome was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he was thinking out loud. Until it was to llate.

"If you where a normal girl you would have screamed or squeaked." Said Tamahome

"Did you say something?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome blushed deep red he didn't realize he was speaking out load. He waved his hands to show he didn't mean nothing by what he had just said. While miaka wasn't acting like her normal self.

"Well anyway what brings you head at this time of night?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh nothing really special. I just wanted to see you that's all." Said Miaka

Tamahome leaned back in his chair there was a party going on tonight. They just didn't know that they where being listen into from that room. Tamahome leaned his head on the back of his hand smugly.

"Well darn. I hoped you would enjoyed to stay the night with me." Said Tamahome

Miaka blushed deeply from what he had just said. She grabbed the steaming pit of tea and was about to pour it over tamahomes dick for what he had just said. Being a perverted at this time of night.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"** Growled Miaka

"Oh I didn't say anything at all. So chill," rambled Tamahome

After miaka calmed down they went back in the silence. While tamahome atarted to look at miaka longingly. Just like how all the other mated couples do in the palace. Miaka looked up and realized that he was looking at her.

"Um, do I have something on my face?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome only smiled adoringly. And he was going to let his thoughts out for once and for all. He knew that there was going to be some meeting with the lord of the under world again tomorrow before the yull ball.

"I was only thinking that if you would come and see me like this all the time." Said Tamahome smoothly

Tamahome gotten out of his seat and went over to his dresser. He seemed to be nervous about something since he was twiddled his thumbs together while miaka was drinking all the tea to herself.

"Miaka, I have managed to save some money. You see after all this I think I have grown up a lot. And I was thinking of moving out of my own. And bulma has already made a house for me. And well I would like to start a family as well. I would like to have a son one day. So I just thought. Well I guess what I am trying to say is. That is that I wish to live that life with you." Said Tamahome

Miaka dropped her huge cup of tea to the floor she was in shock at what he had just blurted out to so the people who where listening in to the conversation wondered how long it would take miaka to realize it would be something about sex and not breaking up with him.

"You mean me?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome turned around and slammed his hands on the table with the stupid question she had just said. What the hell did he just say to her and she had to go off and act all dumb again.

"Of course I mean you! Who else do you think I am talking to? If we would live through this and I know we all will. I want to do everything correctly. And I know we wont be back for quite some time. I would like to ask my father. And of course your father and mother to have a sit down and talk if you don't refuse me that's all. I wish to marry you Miaka." Said Tamahome

Maiak looked up at tamahome dumbly. While everyone gasped even the ones who is listening even the stoic ones as well. this was not going to go well and they knew it by the way miaka was acting.

"Please miaka. Please marry me,." Said Tamahome

Miaka finally snapped out of her shock and gotten out of her seat. She needed to see what she could do to respond to this. It was something that she had to do for the greater good and the mission.

"Oh its all to sudden. I cant I'm only 16 years old." Said Miaka

Tamahome walked over to miaka and sighed he could understand her worries about he was not going to back down from this she will marry him if it was the last thing he does in this world.

"That's a perfect age to get married. I'm the right age as well." said Tamahome

Miaka turned around not wanting to look into his eyes for what she was going to do to him. And what she was going to do to his heart she was going to break it for the mission.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now. I will promise you I will work hard. I will never let you suffer. Plus the portal will remain open." Said Tamahome

Tamahome his hands on miaka shoulders and he started to massage them to show he meant every word he had said was all true. He would die with out her in his life. And he knew they where soul mates.

"It's not that." Said Miaka

"I will protect you and love you for long as I live. I promise to make you happy miaka." Said Tamahome

Miaka knew what she had to do to get out of this one. And she was going to use some stupid crap that inside of her mid to squeeze out of this, and she took a deep breath and hoped that no one was listning.

"Well we can't because of pillow pants." Said Miaka

"What is pillow pants and what does it have to do with what I asked." Said Tamahome

Tamahome arched a brow this was not the time for her to be playing stupid. And she knew that she was playing stupid to so he was going to play along to see where this goes. He wondered what a bloody pillow pants was.

"You see pillow pants is a little troll who lives in my pussy." Said Miaka

Tamahome was stock still this was the most funniest thing he had heard but he was unable to laugh about it maybe its because of the timing it didn't sound funny at all. While he was still waiting.

"Soooo a pussy troll then?" Asked Tamahome

"Duh, you know every girls mother parents put a pussy troll in them when they are yound. To keep them from having premarital sex." Said Miaka

Everyone who was listing to this was lauging their asses off this was the best conversation that was ever heard. And the pillow pants was complete genius they had to think that one.

"Well my mother names my pillow pants. And so even to I totally want to go that far with you and marry you in all. My mother says if you place your thing in me. Pillow pants will bite it off. We gotta wait until pillow pants gets peed out on my 21st birthday before we could have anything of the sort." Said Miaka

Miaka crossed her fingers mentally and hoped he was going to fall for this. But it seemed her luck was not in the stars tonight. It was something that she knew it wouldn't work since it was her.

"Tell me the truth miaka and not some cock and bull story." Said Tamahome

"Oh my god. Your not being serious are you. All what you are talking about sounds so ridiculous. And really I thought you would of fell for that story." Said miaka coldly

Tamahome was wondering where the hell this was coming from. Why is she acting the way she is. He just didn't know what to think she was turning him down but is more of a bitch way.

"Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"Oh tamahome. I think you got the wrong idea about me somehow. Oh geez wow asking me to marry you like I would marry a commoner like you. You have to be shitting me on that one. Hahahah. Im the priestess of suzaku and grand daughter to the ox king. And your one of the suzaku warriors and a lowly one at that. Oh come on it doesn't mean since im being affectionate with you doesn't mean I want you. That's just laughable in its self. Im only messing with your head tamahome. Oh all men are always thinking with their dick it's a man thing." Said Miaka

Miaka tried to walk away, but tamahome was not having none of this. She was spouteing a bunch of crap and he wanted to know the damn truth. While he grabbed her wrist tightly to make sure she didn't go no where.

"Your not serious are you? At a time like this your not being serious? Answer me right now miaka!" Demanded Tamahome

Miaka looked up at tamahome remaining the mask that she set in place. She mustered the straight face so she was able to lie to the man she loved to his face so she was able to go and get this mission done and over with.

"Yes tamahome. Thing have changed. I don't feel the same about you no more. Come on this is jus sad. Its all puppy love. All we wwhere gonna do is had a night of sex and ever speak again. so don't take is that what I can to tell you. Well night night tamahome." Said Miaka

Miaka left his chamber feeling bad for what she had just didn. While tamahome was left in shock he didn't realize miaka left his chambers with the amount of shock he was feeling.

"Why miaka? **TELL ME WHY MIAKA**!" Cried Tamahome

Tamahome cried could be heard from his chambers and he fell to his knees with the broken heart miaka ran away with. He knows that this was something that she was not going to do. So someone made her do this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka walked down the halls. Her heart was breaking for what she had just done to the only man she loved. She felt so guilty on what she had said. Miaka stopped walking and fell to her knees and cried her sorrow what she just had done. She was two doors down from her own chambers.

 _"Oh its no use! We cant have each other anymore! Forgive me tamahome! Forgive me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sat there crying her broken heart out until she was ready to go inside of her chambers to think about what she had done. Until her mother came back and picked her up since she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Miaka looked over the gardens of the palace she was lost in her own thought about last night. She still felt bad for what she had done. While tasuki. Nuriko. And kagome waked over to them.

"Well morning miaka!" Chirped Kagome

Kagome just finished the meeting with her oldest friend and she made a deal with the people and shocking enough she made killian live with tensagia and pounded into their heads that they where not hero's if that what they where going to be like and it seemed she gave them a place to stay here her other old friend the one was here as well.

"Hey all! How are you this morning?" Chirped Miaka

Kagome only shrugged at the thought of this. She knew well they all knew what is going on with her and tamahome but they didn't want to let them know that they where indeed listening to them last night.

Well where having a ball tonight so why don't we all go and have fun! What do you say? Asked nuriko

Miaka looked over to see tamahome standing here with a dark cloud of depress floating about him. While kagome and tasuki along with nuriko looked over to what she was looking at and remembered what the thing happened last night.

"Good morning Tamahome!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka walked over to tamahome with out a care in the world. Everyone looked at her like she was bonkers. Really last night was funny and sad and heartbreaking but they wanted to stay out of this one.

"Where is a ball tonight. All of us are going. So why don't you join us as well. you have a suit on your bed." Said Miaka

Miaka walked away not even caring about his emotions. So the others watched and felt kinda uncomfortable. So this would mean that tamahome was not taking this all to well he was already to far on the soul mate bond.

 _"This is the best for the both of us. I have to stop thinking about tamahome and start thinking of the mission."_ Thought Miaka

Nuriko, tasuki and kagome huddled together even hook joined in he was enjoying his time here plus she was the only one who he knew of that was ablet o make the dark one piss himself and was her friend and the lord of the underworld as well.

"Hey you see that nuriko. She just blew him off .." said Tasuki

"Yeah I did see it tasuki with my very own two eyes." Said Nuriko

Kagome and hook now regina nodded to what she had said. While hades stops in here and there to see his mate. But she was getting to know everyone so they knew why zelena was the way she was. As tasuki and nuriko went on either side of tamahome.

"We can only imagine that he said all the wrong tings again like he always does." Said Nuriko

Nuriko patted tamahomes chest. While kagome and her two new friend started to take bets on how long this was going to last. Henry was standing there since he finished eating his breakfast.

"Yeah man! What did you do this time? Come on dude you can tell us," said a all to cheerful Tasuki

Tamahome looked up darkly and growled the next thing you knew nuriko and tasuki was twitching on the floor. While he went over and kissed kagome deeply. In returned she kicked him in the gut. As she walked off with her nose in the air.

"I like her." Said Regina and Hook

They looked at each other and laughed they really did while henry walked off shaking his head but he came back and started to poke at the three twitching bodies on the floor and laughed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the meeting room_

Everyone who was going on this mission was in the meeting hell the new people was here wanted to join in so why not. More people the merrier they always say. But there was some going to be staying behind to train and protect the kingdom.

"You see here Hokkan is a mountainous country. So we must be prepared for the weather." Said Bulma

Everyone nodded and had the supplies all capsulized while they all needed to think of what they had to do once they gotten there. So they just ended the meeting so they would be able to go and prepare for the party.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was reading one of her bookd agains and felt someone watching her. She peered over the novel to see suboshi standing there as if he wanted to say something. So she snapped the book shut.

"Suboshi how are you feeling?" Asked Yui

"Lady yui. About yesterday. I wanted to apologize for being so rude to you. And your words helped me a lot." Said Suboshi

Yui smiled brightly at what he had said. She was happy that they did help him. And that the wisdom that she learned from kagome helped a new friend when he was in one of his funks.

"Oh its all good my friend. Don't worry about it. I had to help a friend with grief so its always to know that you are never alone. Im just happy you look a lot better today. Did what I give you help you out much?" Asked Yui

"Why yes thank you. And the meds you have me helped me out a lot thank you. Well anyways lord nakago sent me to come and get you and to tell you to come to the shrine hall right away." Said Suboshi

Yui only nodded as suboshi fallowed the priestess out of her chambers to the shrine hall of seiryuu. He was thinking on her words it seemed the shikion miko was full of wisdom and he wanted to meet her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the shrine hall_

When they walked in they saw nakago bowing down to the statue of seiryuu and looked like he was deep in thought or either he was praying. It seemed that they flames where lit as well.

"What in the world are you doing nakago? I thought you bow and kissed the emperors ass only. Or did seiryuu show up even after our failure and asked you to go on a hot date." Joked Yui

"You must looked very closely lady Yui." Said Nakago

Yui did what she was told until two bright eyes flashed before her. Wondered where the hell they came from. And who the hell did nakago conjure up in the shrine hall. As she gulped down her fear from what she was seeing.

"Eyes? Do you know what it means?" Asked Yui

"I am sure you heard of taiitsukun. She represents the yang. This one represents the yin. I have conjured him here on your behalf." Said Nakago

"Yui Hongo. If you wish to summon seiryuu. You must listen carefully. I'm about to tell you how to summon seiryuu."

Yui was shocked but she wanted the information badly so she listened closely and waited to get the information that is needed for them to be able to get their summoned beast go here

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Chichiri_

Chichiri was sitting on a rock and fishing while looking relaxed. Miaka made her way over to him and sat down next to him to see if he even catch;s anything in the pond or not.

"Are there any fish in that pond?" Asked Miaka

"Eh who knows. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka gave chichiri a look as if she though he was being a smart ass. While she let out a sigh and took her shoes off and placed her feet into the water to feel the nice cool water splash on her feet.

"I been kinda wondering for some time now. Why do you where that mask? Oh sorry! I wish I had something like that like you and everyone else. For awhile now I am forced to cut off two people from my life that I love most in the world. At least I still have my frends and family here. But this may be the best thing tamahome." Said Miaka

Chichiri looked over at miaka and listened to her vent out what she needed to vent out. It seemed she had a lot on her mind and she wanted to vent it out to someone and he was happy she was doing the healthy way about it.

"When I found out that yui was in love with tamahome. I thought I could distance myself away to be respectful. And step to the side from them. Then tamahome was so blunt about his feelings for me. And so was yui. And that's why I ran away at first. And kagome and the others help me through that even my father. But what good did that do for me to hide the truth? Huh? I just wanted to be truthful with them both because I love them." Said Miaka

"Your belessed to have family and friends like the ones here. And for yui she doesn't know what she wants she jus having a hard time choosing between you love and your friend I should know I had to do it the hard way." said Chichiri

Chichiri took off his mask and sighed he was about to tell miaka more about himself. The only others who knew about him was kagome and the others, miaka is the last to find out about what he had done in his own past.

"Even though which one you choose. You will lose one in the end. No da. I had to learn that the hard way as well. no da," said Chichiri

Miaka looked over at chichiri he was going to tell her about himself and this was something she needed to listen to. She always wanted to know more about himself and now she was getting that chance.

"This is how I have gotten this scar. No da. It happened when I was 18 years old. I was just a kid back them like tamahome, I had a fiancée and a best friend that I loved dearly. All three of us where vary close. We where all friends and very happy. But then one day the person I thought who was my best friend stole my fiancée." Explained Chichiri

"What did you do?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was all teary eyes at what she wwas hearing. It was so sad the story but it seemed that there was more to the story. So she made sure to listen to every word that he had told her in this.

"I completely lost my head. I was so angry and hurt at the same time it clouded my vision. I didn't realize what I was doing. I know I didn't wish to do that. It was a horrible accident. My best friend had died. Crying hard at that moment I realized how much I really loved him. That's how and when I gotten this scar no da. Even though it haven't healed. I know people would get all upset and grossed out by my disfigured face. No da." Said Chichiri

Chichiri put his mask back on and sighed while miaka wiped the tears away. The story was so sad and tragic. it made her cry now she knew his story and why he became what and who he was.

"That's why I always wear a smiling face over the wound. No da." Said Chichiri

"What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO CHICHIRI!\ **AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FIGHT YUI LIKE THAT! AND DON'T THINK IT WILL SOLVE ANYTHING!"** Cried Miaka

Chichiri sighed miaka will lose if she thinked the way she did. When you deal with a vengeful person you never know what they will do and what they had planned they are to predictable.

"Well ther is the only thing I could tell you. Which is the same thing the others tell you." Said Chichiri

Chichiri was not able to say more that's when nuriko was looking for miaka. Snow and haruhi was with her as they looked over to the girl they only met this morning. While nuriko was waving his hands in the air.

 **"OOOOOOOHHHHH MIIIAAAAAKKKKKAAA!"** Yelled Nuriko

They looked over to see the overly dramatic drag queen waving his arms with snow and haruhi with him. While miaka only smiled at what he was doing it was so silly and funny when he was being dramatic.

 **"MIAKA! POOKA KAKA!"** Yelled Nuriko

 **"OH SHUT IT YOU OVERLY DRAMATIC QUEEN!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka stood up and put her hands on her hips and huffed. Chichiri wanted to say something before he to had to leave to prepare himself for the ball tonight. The first ever ball that he will ever attend to so he was kinda happy about it.

"I'm sure Yui still loves you. No da." Said Chichiri

That caught miaka by surprise as she turned to look at him with a shocked look on her face. While chichiri sighed he wanted her to have hope by atleast they didn't have to worry about her _killing_ yui like he did to his best friend.

"She loved you more than she puts on. She is just lost at this point in time. And don't know how to find her way back. But in the end she will". Said Chichiri

"Well I don't understand what you just said. Thank you for paying attention to me." Chirped Miaka

Miaka ran over to where nuriko was waiting she was gonna be dealt with by rose and alice to get her ready for the nights ball. It was going to be loads of fun and some people was going to be introduced to new dances.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

Everyone gathered in the ball room of the palace while kagome stood between hotohori and tasuki her two mates while they took turns dancing. They where sitting down for the a bit to talk about things on their minds.

"This is rather lovely." Said Snow

Kagome smiled at her and knew that they had changed their views on things as well. they where not used to seeing people like them yet so they where in a treat but then again the seemed to be comfortable.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome watched everyone from the area he was at. He saw the ball was going on for the past three hours. And he was jealous everyone was all happy and enjoying themselves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the mall._

Everyone was taking turns dancing kagome and jasper did the dance they did when they where back in the southern vampire was when he and her was together before maria screwed it all up. The virgian reel.

"Oh its like the old days isn't it darlin?" Asked Jasper

Kagome only giggled they had to show them how to do this well most of the room. While they enjoyed themselves while they had this chance. While they did that dance over and over again since everyone seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome continued to watch everyone do some odd dance that looked like loads of fun,. He never even heard of the dance before or the song that way played. But oh well he thought it looked fun, he started to freak out while in chibi form,

 **"I DON'T GET IT! I DON'T GET IT!"** Cried Tamahome

Tamahome finally thought of what he was going to do. He went in and put his suit on while he rushed over to the ball so he would have a word or two from kagome to see what was going on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the ball_

Kagome felt someone tap her shoulder only to see tamahome standing there. As she took his offered hand and was lead to the dance floor. As they waltzed around and she knew why he was here.

I know why you're here tamahome. You want to know what happened with miaka with taiitskun. It was something that she said but she mistunderstood. So go now and get your woman man. Ordered kagome.

Tamahome hugged her and left to find miaka. While hotohori and tasuki and herself all left to the rose garden that was set up for the ball. And looked up at the stars with the other mated couples.

To be continued


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

* * *

Tamahome and nuriko tan up to the huge boat that they would be using on their mission. And it seemed to be like a trip as well . the boat looked like the only one of the kind and bulma named it the RMS love boat.

"Wow! Superb!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome gawked at the ship it was the most loveliest thing to see. They could even see it sparkling from the sheer beauty of the ship. While nuriko hand covered his mouth at the advancement in the ship.

"Oh my, oh my, its beautiful." Said Nuriko

Nuriko and tamahome was cut off from their gawking by looking to see who was coming their way. While they smiled up at the ship and they would be able to ride on such a sight.

"This will be our ship we will be traveling on. And some of my best work." Said Bulma

"So we are going to head out tomorrow then? So the time has finally came for us to go on our mission." Said Nuriko

Tasuki was doing about the same thing was hiding from the ship. He kept peaking from behind his tree. Until tamahome noticed tasuki behind the tree and continued to peak back and forth from behind the tree. Until the last time tasuki went from behind it again he saw tamahome crouching right in front of him.

"Hey there. Why are you hiding for?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki blushed deeply and popped up from his spot from behind the tree. And pit his hand behind his hand and laughed nervously from being found out and seen being afraid of the ship.

"Oh nothing, not a thing. Nothing to see here." Said Tasuki

Tamahome stayed in chibi form and looked at tasuki knowing that he was not telling the truth. He knew there was something up. While the others where filmin this it was funny when these two where together.

"So just just sitting around and not doing nothing huh? You don't say?" Said Tamahome

Tamahome had a giant light bulb in front of his face as if he figured out what tasuki was doing. It seemed that he was afraid of ships and this was something he could make fun of him about.

"You don't know how to swim now do you Tasuki?" Asked Tamahome

Tasuki nearly fell over from what tamahome had just asked. He was found out and needed to cover his ass and quick before he would dump him in the deep end of the water and that would be unpleasant.

" **AHHHH**! What are you saying good sir? That I cant even swim? That ia m some kind of pussy who is afraid of water? I am insulted and shocked." Said Tasuki

"Well lets see you can or not!" Cheered Tamahome

Tamahome picked up tasuki and put him over his shoulder and ran over to the other end of the boat where the deep end of the water. And was about to throw him over board while everyone was laughing their asses off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Nakago walked down the halls of the palace in kuto. He needed a bath badly his ass was bleeding from the brutal screwing from the emperor he hated the emperor he always like to drug him but not enough to let him feel pain he made sure of that part was there. He loved fucking him instead the females. So he was always brutal with him to make him bleed and somethings something else. While suboshi was hidng being one of the pillars.

"Suboshi." Said Nakago

Suboshi jumped at the sound of his name in the demanding tone form nakago, he didn't like the man. Nakago creeped him out and hated to be around the man it sliek he was always thinking evil things,

"Where were you sneaking off to? You have been spending with lady yui almost constantly. Has she comforted you some what?" Asked Nakago

Nakago seen suboshi walk out of the area he was hidden he was so not in the mood for this at this point in time. As he saw suboshi looked like he wanted to vent about something.

"I can't stand this feeling like this no more. When I think about what they did to my brother being killed by them suzaku bastards." Growled Suboshi

A image of amiboshi impaled on a wooden spike like vlad the impaler did to him victims, and it was not the most pleasant way to go with e huge spike up the ass all the way there.

"You wish to get your revenge on your brothers murder? And what can you do all alone? Do you think you could take them down with out someone with you? Like your brother. Your ability s have not been developed yet. You must not underestimate the suzaku sevem. Nor the angelic and lovely shikon miko. That doesn't mean u don't understand what youa re feeling though." Said Nakago

"Nakago?" Asked Yui

Yui rounded the corner with her hands in her trench coat pockets and looked at nakago and suboshi as if they where having a talk about something that was super serious then again these where kuto warriors so when don't they.

"Oh suboshi. So this is where you have wondered off to? Eh? Whats wrong?" Asked Yui

"Oh nothing lady yui. I was on my way to your chambers to see if you have decided to make the journey to hokkan with us?" Asked Nakago

Nakago tried to read what she was thinking but it seemed she was getting better at schooling her thoughts and expressions. While yui wondered if she was going to be doing a good thing.

"I didn't come the priestess of seiryuu because I had a strong desire to summon a beast god. And you my guardian. I just didn't want to lose to miaka. Anyways once miaka figured out that she had to do battle with me she wont do it." Said Yui

"Well it seemed that you're the only one here believes that lady yui." Said Nakago

Yui tilted her head to the side in wonderment at what they meant by that. As she turned on her heal and left to go back to the book she was reading. While nakago and suboshi only shook their heads at her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Konan_

Tamahome. Tamaki and the twins where watching tasuki clinging to a fat guard since he was carried on board. And its kinda funny since he was one of kagomes mates and husband.

"So he was carried on to the ship?" Asked Tamaki

"Oh quite you! Im a mountain critter! I cant help it! What else do you expect of me! You sure talk big since you where dumped by miaka." Said Tasuki

Tamahome balled his fist in anger and growled. While tasuki was looking smug with himself for what he had just done and said while vegeta snickered at the way his son in law is.

"What! I didn't get dumped! I wasn't ! infact we for back together at the ball." Said Tamahome

Tasuki only stuck his tongue out. And started to spit at tamahome while he lost his battle with his temper and jumped on and threw him over his shoulder. Ready to dump him over the ship to drown.

"Will you two stop having another dick fighting competition. And lend us a hand will ya." Said Nuriko

Everyone around to see that nuriko had the largest stack of things. While the others had just as much as they sweat dropped. Nuriko sighed dramatically and knew that he needed some help.

"Oh I don't wish to develop my mussels in my body. Then my frame would look all icky." Said Nuriko

Tamahome and tasuki only started to fight with each other back and forth. While everyone watched in amusement and wondered who was going to win this round people even started taking bets of the fights.

"I did not get dumped! Say it! Say it!" Growled Tamahome

"Were too! Were too! And you have a small dick!" Growled Tasuki

Tamahome jumped on tasuki and the two of them where fighting in a huge dust pile. Until miaka came over to them with a camera to ruin their fun and enjoyment in fighting tasuki and tamahome.

"Hey you guys look at me!" Called Miaka

As nuriko,tamahome and tasuki posed for a photo. As the picture came out they came over to look at it. As tamahome and nuriko and tasuki lookd at the photo they have been getting used to things like this.

"What is that thing you have there miaka we haven't seen that one before." Said Nuriko

"Just look at it!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka held the photo out to them to see. Tasuki started to freak out from what he was seeing he was still getting used to things of this nature and he was not used to this one yet.

 **"HEY WHAT AM I DOING IN TAT THING! I'M THE REAL ONE! I'M THE REAL ONE!"** Yelled Tasuki

Tasuki started to pound on his chest as if he was the male ape in the jungle and freak out. While miaka and tamahome was watching in confusion why he was freaking out over whatever this thing was.

"Why is her acting like that over a picture." Said Miaka

"Wow even though where all still getting used to these things. They are just awesome." Said Tamahome

Miaka and tamahome started to give loving eyes to each other and blushes. When they realized it they looked away. Not like nothing dirty happened or anything. It was just a loving gaze.

 _"I nearly forgot we are still together. But we cant do anything that would lead of the sex."_ Thought Miaka

After that everyone all gathered for more photos. From what they knew of that marcus and albus and Minerva will be taking over the royal couples spots they where away on the mission and the where greatful for that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome and hotohori walked on board they wanted to go and see tamahome and give them the offer she also had the message from dobby to let her know that he and winky set up something and the family is safe.

"Pardon me Tamahome." Said Kagome

Tamahome turned to look at her wondered why she was all geared up. It seemed that he was in need for something. But he didn't know what. And what he was about to find out was going to be the best news ever.

"We wish to speak to you about your family. Tamaki and the twins brought this up in the meeting. Wht would you say for all of them being brought here to live in the palace and get training." Said Kagome

"Oh thank you kagome and the rest of you. I'm not sure how to ever thank you." Said Tamahome

Tamahome bowed over and over again while everyone wondered when they would go and see tamahoems family. While hotohori and tasuki looked at their step sons and was proud of them.

"Oh tamahome I am sure that yuiren would be overjoyed for you to be home." Said Miaka

Tamaki and the twins where behind their mother they where going to come along. While tamahome was blushing and wondered how he was going to word this with out souning like a complete perv.

"Why wont you and kagome along with hikaru and karou and tamaki come along. I mean that they like you in all." Said Tamahome

"Can I come as well?" Asked Nuriko

"Yeah can we? Whats for supper?" Asked Tasuki

Tamahome kncoed them both out. And turned back to everyone who was comgin along with him on this trip to his family. As they left the boat to go and see the family they adopted as their own. While vegeta and goku decided to come along as well as regina and emma came along they wanted to see tamahomes family they felt right at home they even setted up a portal from konan to story brook so they could go back and forth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tamahomes village_

Tamahome was leading the way while miaka and nuriko was bickering with each other since nuriko popped out of no where and freaked everyone out even the ones who was more or less composed.

"You freaked me out back there with that god awful face of yours. Don't do that again. that hideous face of yours will give me nightmares for the rest of my life." Growled Miaka

 **"WEELLL EXCUSE ME! DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY FACE!"** Yelled Nuriko

Tamahome rolled his eyes at the bickerin behind them. He was shocked at all thepeople who wanted to come along to see his family. He was happy that he had so many people who considered him and his family as their own family.

"Oh why does woman always bicker with each other. Oh wait I forgot that one of you is a dude who dresses like a chick." Said Tamahome

Nuriko glared at him while he took off running everyone went at their own pace. While vegeta knew that his daughter knew something and it had to do with the scent of blood that was not human and in fact it was dragons blood.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome came up to see tamahome still and horror written all over his face. She cant let nothing out right now her father was going to tell the others to play this like it was real and not let tamahome know either. Everyone else came up and saw the scene in horror even though it was fake it was something that they never wished to walk in on.

"Big….br..o..th…er," gasped Yurien

Tamahome took his little sister in his arms the one he raised. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. Miaka couldn't even think that was even fake it was to real to even look at.

"Br..o…th..,er we..com…e..h..ome." gasped Yuiren

Miaka rushed over to her father and started to cry into his chest even though she knew that they where safe. It don't help much to know this scene was to make it look real to fool anyone around who dared to hurt anyone. Tamahome was crying in his little sisters chest as her hand fell to her side.

"Yuiren?"

" **YUIREN!"**

Miaka held on to her father as the images went through her mind. Goku held his daughter even though she was raised up from this. But she was still not used to seeing things of this nature but sooner or later she would.

"Oh how could someone do so ghastly?" Asked Regina

Regina had done some terrible things in her life times as the evil queen. But this was something she was not going to do. She was grateful to her new friend she had given her the chance to have children and revesed the all where snapped out of their thoughts when a flute started they knew why vegeta said not to show anything that this was fake.

 _"A flute? Its amiboshi."_ Thought Miaka

"Did you do this blood bath?" Hissed Goku

Everyones looked up to see a person was there that looked like amiboshi playing the flute. When he stopped he looked down while looking everyone over that was in the clearing.

"That was me and I am rather proud of my work. I was the one to kill them all, only because this is my revenge on all of you for killing my brother. And might I say that lord nakago was indeed correct in the beauty of the shikon miko." said Suboshi

 **"FATHER! KAKAROT GET MIAKA AND PROTECT THEM!"** Yelled Kagome

Vegeta only nodded he knew his brat would be able to deal with this and he was going to let her do it. They had just received the shipment of the senzu beans for the trip. They had a large amount so they would be able to used them. Along with potions and stuff to make poitions if they run out.

"My name is suboshi and amiboshi was my twin we both are of the seiryuu seven. And you people killed him. All of you are murderers!" Cried Suboshi

 **"LISTEN BRAT YOU HAVE THE FACTS ALL WRONG! YOUR NOT BEHING LOGICAL RIGHT NOW! IT WAS ALL A ACDENT! IF WE WANTED TO KILL HIM WE WOULD SHIPPED THE BODY PARTS BACK!"** Yelled Vegeta

"Enough of your lies! Its time for you all to die! Screw what lord Nakago wanted." Said Suboshi

Suboshi aimed his weapons at kagome. But she dodged it by doing a series of back flips making sure she didn't get hit while suboshi watched how she moved as if she was a dancing angel of death.

"Are you impressed by my power of my weapons?" Asked Suboshi

"So that's who did it, you…used those…. On my… father.. and family… and now kagome.. you ripped them all apart!" Cried Tamahome

Kagome jumped in the way of tamahome to protect him her grandmother told her she needed tamahome to feel this kind of thing to unlock the gift that he was given. It was messed up but thank kami for elf magic. Kagome crossed her arms and took the hits full force while tamahome took some of the hits as both of them continued to get cuts and gashes from the weapons.

 _"Oh it must of hurt when he used his weapons on you."_ Thought Tamahome

One of the balls of suboshi weapons caught tamahomes braid and sliced it clean off. While his hair looked like something of a super sayien. Vegeta and goku gawked at the way he looked almost sayien.

"So that was it? That's all the power you have?" Asked Tamahome

Tamahome and kagome turned around to send a powerful punch to suboshi sending him flying into a house that was near by. Suboshi got up quickly and threw his weapons once more. Tamahome symbol changed as kagome eyes where blood red. Tamahome caught one of his weapons and kagome had caught the other one. Kagome flashed upwards to attack the top. And tamahome flashed to the right to attack to the side. Both hit full power made a huge explosion. Suboshi got out unharmed. As he turned around he saw a black blur punch him right in the even none of the others noticed regina and emma was shocked at what they where seeing this was the most awesome thing they where seeing they never seen someone fight like this before. Suboshi hit hard on the face before he hit the rocky ground. Tamahome elbow dropped into suboshi jaw. As blood splattered everywhere. Kicked and punches and slashes where being exchanged. Kagome kicked suboshi into the picket fence. Tamahome and kagome stood waiting to see what the jerk was going to do next.

"For what you have done here. I will never ever forgive you." Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome had tears of pain and anger flowing down his face. He will never forgive none of the seiryuu or kuto for what they had done to his family what are the going to do next kill the rest of the people he loved. The on lookers watched where they where at. Before tamahome was about to slice suoboshis throat a huge blast came from nowhere.

"Look at you suboshi. You where told not to mess with these people and look what you have done for not listening. Lord nakago will not be pleased."

Everyone looked up to see a black clad figure not even sure if it was a man or a chick. But they wondered how a spy had this kind of power. Vegeta was annoyed by all this crap.

 **"NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"** Yelled Vegeta

"Yes I am one of the seiryuu seven. And my name is soi!" Said Soi

Vegeta groaned they had a female in their warriors not that it's a issue but he could tell that the woman was indeed weak and was not powerful enough to take them all down.

"For now I just wanted to come and introduce myself, tamahome it seems that you gotten stronger. Is it because of the death of your family." Said Soi

" **FUCK YOU COCK SUCKING WHORE BITCH FROM KUTO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU SCREAM IN PAIN!"** Roared Tamahome

Tamahome was at his breaking point and kagoem knew that she would have to step in sooner or later before his new power takes over. He needed to learn how to hold it and not get out of hand.

"And tamahome you better keep that power handy for the next time we meet. Ta ta for now." Said Soi

Soi disappeared and tamahome was gonna go after her. But kagome went into super sayien five to hold tamahome down before his body will be destroyed from the power he was giving off.

" **NO TAMAHOME! YOU CANT TAKE NO MORE OF THIS!"** Cried Kagome

 **"LET ME GOOOO!"** Roared Tamahome

Kagome held on tighter as she took the blows that tamahome was giving to her. But she was still not letting him go. Since he was beating her up to get her off him as if it was going to work.

 **"LOOK AT YOURSELF! PLEASE YOU CANT CONTROL YOUR POWER! REMEMBER WHO YOU REALLY ARE! YOUR TAMAHOME THE CHOSEN ONE TO PROTECT THE PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU AND THE EMBODIMENT OF SUZAKU! AND THE ONE TRUE LOVE TO MIAKA HER SOUL MATE! TAMAHOME YOUR FAMILY IS SAFE DOBBY AND WINKY MADE COPIES AND TOOK YOUR FAMILY TO THE PALACE!"** Cried Kagome

Kagomes body started to shake as she started to sob. She knew that soi and suboshi was far enough away to tell tamahome this, she prayed for tamahome to come back to them this was not the way.

"Oh please tama-kins. Don't leave miaka she needs you. If she lost you she be lost, please come back to us all we love you. Cant you see your hurting miaka seeing you like this. And me as well." cried Kagome

Kagome sobbed into tamahomes back. Tamahome came back little by little he believe everything that kagome had said to him. He was shocked a house else was able to do things like that. He turned to looked over to where miaka was. She was huddled up in her fathers arms.

"Oh miaka. Kagome its ok. I understand now. Thank you for sending the house elves to watch over them lets all go home to see my family." Said Tamahome

Everyone nodded and took ahold of someone and left to go back to the palace so tamahome could have some time with his family before they all could set off to hokkan for the huge mission that was about to happen.

To be continued


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes before they left. Tamahome was overjoyed that his family was safe and sound. And was getting along with miaka family. Hell they even get along with vegeta and sesshomaru of all people. Now they where setting off to go and start their mission. Everyone who was a mated person they lined up in a conga line and started singing.

"Love, exciting and new  
Come aboard, we're expecting you  
Love, lifes sweetest reward  
Let it flow, it floats back to you

Love Boat soon will be making another run  
The Love Boat promises something for everyone  
Set a course for adventure  
Your mind on a new romance

Love won't hurt anymore  
It's an open smile on a friendly shore  
Yes, love  
It's love

Love Boat soon will be making another run  
The Love Boat promises something for everyone  
Set a course for adventure  
Your mind on a new romance

Love won't hurt anymore  
It's an open smile on a friendly shore  
It's love, it's love, it's love  
It's the Love Boat, it's the Love Boat"

Everyone sang that all the way down to the sweats of the ship they where one. Until they all heard doors slam shut and lock at the same time. While nuriko and the other unmated couples.

"I want to be on the love boat to." Grumbled Tamahome

Nuriko and the other ones who where not with no one nodded and went to settle in to their own rooms so they where able to rest some. Well and block out the sounds of the love boat sex time

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Hotohori and tasuki had kagome tied up ready for them to take her. As they both went in at the same time. Kagome let a load moan out. She loved it how they made her feel this way.

"Mmm my little mate you are mine!" Moaned Tasuki

"And mine!" growled Hotohori

Kagome let one loud moan and her body clenched around both of them as they came themselves shooting their seed deep within her. As they both collapsed on the bed from the fifth time of making love.

 _Lemon end_

* * *

They covered themselves over and sighed that was the best ever when they where being rocked by the boat. Before they could even fall asleep they heard banging on the walls.

 **"YO YOU KNOW SOME OF US CAN'T DO THAT SO DON'T RUB IT IN!"** yelled Tamahome

 **"NOT OUR FAUGHT BRAT SO SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN FINSH!"** Yelled Vegeta

Kagome couldn't believe they where shouting at each other again. while hotohori and tasuki snickered at the way vegeta told off tamahome. Until more yells down the hall came,.

 **"YOU TELL HIM GRANDPA VEGETA!"**

 **"YEAH TELL HIM PRINCE!"**

 **"SHUT IT OR I'LL COME IN THOSE ROOM AND TAKE YOU LOVE BOAT TIME AWAY THAT MEANS ALL OF YOU!"** Yelled Vegeta

Once it quited down the three of them fell into a nice deep slumber while the sounds of love went through their ship. And the pouting ones are either whacking it off or just pouting in their own rooms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Nuriko and chichi was making dinner in the kitchen so everyone was able to have a nice meal. The dining hall of the ship looked like the grand dining room of the titanic but only big enough to fit the people who came on the trip.

"Ouch that's hot!" Said Miaka and Goku

Nuriko and chichi turned around to see what miaka and goku was doing only to see them trying to snag some food before he meal was even served. Chichi put her hands on her hip ready to lecture.

"Get out of here the two of you. Your messing up the meal." Growled Chichi

She watched her daughter and her husband leave with three buns each. She shook her head and went back to finished the dinner for everyone to eat for their evening meal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuto_

Yui was in shock at what she had just been told. How could miaka have done something like this. She should of known that nakago spoke the truth again and now she was going to make her pay.

 **"WHAT MIAKA ALREADY LEFT TO HOKKAN!"** Screeched Yui

Nakago winced from the screeching from yui. He knew that she would be angered by the idea. And now he had her right where he wanted her. Now they can set the next stage of their plan in place.

"Yes lady yui. Don't you understand now lady yui? The priestess of suzaku is nothing but trouble. She is willing to go into battle with kagome and others to take possession of the shinzaho before we even do." Explained Nakago

"We are going to hokkan at one. Make plans for the trip." Hissed Yui

Yui was not going to back down to miaka she will be going to this hokkan place and get the shinzaho if it was the last thing she will do. Nakago smirked now knowing things shall be getting interesting from here on out.

"As you wish lady yui. We of the seiryuu seven will protect you." Said Nakago

Nakago stood up tall and proud while suboshi and soi appeared behind him looking proud as well. and was ready to go head first into something they didn't know what they where getting into.

"All our power and loyalty is at your service. We will crush the suzaku no miko. And all of her merry warriors. I promise you that. And the shinzaho will be allll yours lady yui." Said nakago

 _"Miaka if this is going to be the way it is.. if you wish to fight then I shall fight back, I will not loose to the likes of you."_ Thought Yui

Yui turned on her heel to head and capsule some things on the trip and some things that could keep her busy on the trip she knew this was going to be a long trip and wont be back for some time,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship_

As all the mated couples where enjoying the sea air as if they don't get much with the way things where. Miaka was making her way down the halls to where tamahoems cabin not realizing the nookie went on in the ship. As she entered tamaomes cabin only to see him snoring away with his hand down his pants.

 _"Geez you're a sloppy sleeper I thought my brothers where bad."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka sat down the try of food and started to cover him all up and tucked him in. until tamahomes one arm went up and brought miaka down on his chest as if he wasn't knowing what he was doing.

 **"TAMAHOME STOP! LET ME GO!"** Cried Miaka

 **"DON'T DO IT TO HARD BRATS!"** Yelled Vegeta

Miaka blushed deeply and finally realized that tamahome was still asleep. As she looked down on his sleeping face and had to admit he was rather cute when he was asleep.

 _"I'm guessing its ok to touch long enough if he was not awake. People and their jokes."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka squeaked when tamahome started to grab miaka ass and started to dry hump her while he was asleep miaka blushed deeply from what tamahome was doing. Tamahomewoke up after he went off in his pants.

"i..was..just.." sputtered Miaka

tamahome yanked the blanket and held it up with his pinky finger up. Looking like a flamboyant as possible. While miaka arched a brow at him and wonder sometimes if he was straight.

"Oh you dirty little pervert!" said Tamahoem flamboyantly.

Miaka only gawked at what he had the nerve to say. And he was the one being the pervert from his damn sleep. Grabbing her ass and dry fucking her while he was still asleep.

"Miaka you where molesting my body in my sleep weren't you! Taking advantage of my hot young body you dirty girl you. "Said Tamahome

"No I was not! You started t grab my ass and dry hump me! I came in to give you your meal!" Growled Miaka

All the two of them could hear everyone lauging down the hall. They shook their heads and left the cabin to go and have some alone time well after tamahome had some sleep that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was now on deck since a strong storm was brewing and was coming in quick. And it was not going to be a easy one either. While everyone was in place so they could help out with things. Until a bolt of lightning hit the ship..

 **"HEY NO WATER CAN KILL MY FLAMES!"** Yelled Tasuki

 **"REEKKKA SHIENE!"**

Before the flames could shoot out. Water gushed into the ship and sweet tasuki into the deep water. Miaka was the first to see who was being swapt away by the huge wave of water.

 **"AHHHHHH HELP ME! I CAN'T SWIN!"** Cried Tasuki

 **"TASUKI!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka dived into the icy cold water to make sure she would be able to save tasuki. While kagome seen what miaka had just done. And she knew that she was not that good at swiiming.

 **"MIAKA YOU MORON! YOUR NOT A GOOD SWIMMER TO SAVE SOMEONE!"** Yelled Kagome

Kagome dived into the icy cold water to save her one mate and miaka. Once she gotten them nuriko looked to find something to help them to get back onto the ship out of the water.

 **"HAND ON! WHERE GOING TO YANK YOU ALL UP!"** Yelled Nuriko

"Go dearest we will be next," said Kagome

Tasuki kissed her to show his thanks. as tasuki was being heaved onto the ship. Another huge wave hit and nuriko along with tamaki was knocked into the water.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later._

Nuriko found somewhere to go and dry off until the others would be able to find them. As he and tamaki swam over with kagome who had miaka on her back behind them.

"Hey get on the rock you guys!" Demanded Nuriko

Miaka tried to climb up on the rock only to slip and fall back into the water. As kagome came back up and pushed her up on the huge rock. She was trying to catch her breath from the amount strength it took her.

"Kagome get out of there before the thunder strikes you! "Yelled Nuriko

"Hurry up mama!" Yelled Tamaki

It was to late kagome was struck by a huge bold of lightning as she screamed out in pain. Tamaki face paled in horror to see him mother scream like that. And then she went lifeless on the stone ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Nuriko had dragged kagome inside of the little stone cave while tamaki setted a fire. Kagome was still unconscious. Nuriko stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"Shes going to be just fine. Shes always so heroic. I hate to see what the others where like on the ship." Said Nuriko

"I think this place must have been some kind of fishermens cave. But it should hold us for a while I think." Said Tamaki

Nuriko only nodded while tamaki went over to sit next to his mother. It was kinda fun doing things like this and he would never asked for a much better mother than kagome.

"Now lets all stripe down." Said Nuriko

"Huh?" Asked Miaka

Nuriko arched a brow at her as if he knew that he would be the one who might be the one to strip her down to her undergarments to keep her from having a cold. Tamaki took his off and his mothers. Not it was just nuriko and miaka.

"Take off your clothing. If you stay in those wet things fo much lonegr you will catch a death of a cold." Said Nuriko

" **NOOOOOO!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka back away to the cave wall. She didn't want to be stripped down to nothing. She rather have the cold. And now nuriko wanted her to strip down to nothing. How could he ask that of had about enough of her and pushed her to the ground and started to rip everything off her except her bra and panties,after nuriko was done miaka was backed up against the cave wall with her arms crossed over her chest keeping a ounce of dignity left.

 **"OH YOU BIG MEANY! BIG BULLY! YOU FAT BIG UGLY PERVERT!"** Cried Miaka

Nuriko turned around and started to strip his own clothing off. Miaka turned around blushing deeply at nearly forgetting that nuriko was a man. And that tamaki was there in his silky boxers as well.

 _"That's right nuriko is a guy. Its creeping me out."_ Thought Miaka

Nuriko looked over to miaka and got a evil thought in his mind, as he and tamaki planned this one out. As they shook to see how long it will take or if miaka even believed he was being truthful.

"Oh whats on that mind of yours miaka? Are you thinking about my hot and sexy well tone taught body." Said Nuriko smoothy

Nuriko started to craw over to miaka in a very sensual way. And put his hand on his hip to make him look all manly. While tamaki had to hold his snickers in on this one this was priceless on what theyw here seeing.

"What?" Asked Miaka

"Well now that I wont have my chance with kagome. Maybe I will go after you now." Said Nuriko smoothly

Nuriko grabbed miaka chuin and was about to kiss her. But it didn't take long because his cheeks puffed out like a puffer fish and started out laughing his head off along with tamaki while they pointed and laughed.

"Ahahahaha! You fell for it! You really fell for it! Hahaha!" Laughed Nuriko

Nuriko and tamaki laughed their heads off while pounded their fist down on the ground of the cave with their other hand was pointing at miaka who was blushing like mad.

"Hey what did I miss?" Asked Kagome

Tamaki stopped his laughter and rushed over to his mother to check her over to make sure she was ok. While nuriko stomped his way over to her and was going to give her a lecture that would out beat chichi when she was pissed off.

 **"OH YOU STUPID SEXY BITCH YOU! YOU GOT YOUR ASS ELECTOCUTED!"** Yelled Nuriko

Kagome only sighed and nodded her apology to him. While tamaki nuzzled his head into her stomach. Kagome ran her fingers through his soft blond hair she hated worrying him like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship with the other._

Chichiri and piccolo was trying to pin point out where the three of them could be. While hotohori and tasuki and tamahome was locked up with a spell over the door. Lucky enough that vegeta and goku and some of the others took it well and helped to find their family.

 **"CHICHIRI! THIS IS THE WRONG WAY! WHERE GOING TO FARAWAY FROM THE OTHERS!"** Yelled Chiriko

 **"WELL THERE ISNT NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT CAN WE! NO DA! KAGOME AND THE OTHERS NEED OUT HELP! NO DA! GRRRRR! ITS NO USE THESE STUPID STORM CLOUDS IS ACTING LIKE A FORCE FIELD OR SOMETHING!"** Yelled Chichiri

Piccolo only sighed he was not going to give up on this. And he was going to finish what he doing he would not leave people he thought of as family to die. And plus he was mated to one of kagomes kids.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the cave._

Everyone sat around the camp fire so they could think of what to do. But nuriko was going to share something about himself while they waited he was grateful that the kais let his sister live again.

"It only happened when I was only 10 years old. I had a little sister wll you know who she is. Korin. She always fallowed me everywhere I went. We where so much alike in so many ways. We loved each other so much. Korin was the most special person in my life. But then stragedy strikes. Korin was hit by a traveling cart and died. And I just basically became her to keep her memory alive. Now she is alive." Said Nuriko

"So is that why you turned gay?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki stopped the waterworked the story was so sad. While they shot miaka a glare after what she had just said to nuriko she needed to start thinking before she spoke things like her father.

Thunder hit the cave they where hiding out in and waiting to be found. As the whole cave shook from that lightning strike. They all started to get dressed and think of something to get this cave stable enough. Nuriko put the something against the walls to see if they could stop the water."

"I'll try to slow it down as must I can. Now concentrate on the others. We must have to get them here and fast." Said Nuriko

Miaka tried to back up and only slipped on a rock. Kagome flashed over to miaka and took her hand. But she was pulled into the icy cold water again by the strong current of the waves. Nuriko rushed over to them and took kagomes hand since she was holding onto miaka

"No nuriko you cant. Not even someone as strong as you wont be able to pull us both out of the water." Said Kagome

Nuriko only smirked as the bracelts turned into gauntlets as his strength was bolted up 10 fold. As he yanked forward and saved them from the icy cold water.

"Hey look guys!" Chirped Tamaki

They looked up only to see the ship dock next to them so they would be able to get on board and get dry clothing as well. and something warm to drink they all sighed in relief as they walked on the deck and was greeted by worried hugs.

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

* * *

Everyone was happy to have their love ones back. While they sipped away at hot coffee. While they where with their mates or loved ones. Vegeta even cried something he only did for his mate and kids. And grand kids.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok," chirped Aro

"Yes it was rather difficult to hunt you down." said Piccolo

Kagome sighed and had the feeling that it was that. And she had a feeling it was the bitch of seiryuu that was the one to put up a cock block to their powers so they where not even found.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui was riding in a carriage reading a book with something over her lap to keep her warm. while nakago and suboshi was riding on either side of the carriage. They would have to hunt down a place to camp for the night.

"Are you really sure that we will get there before the others?" Asked Yui

Nakago road his horse to be closer to yui so he could help her and tell her that they where already ahead of them as it was but the thing he wont tell them that is he didn't know where the shinzaho is being held at.

"We have already struck them down." Said Nakago

Yui only nodded and went back to her book. She sighed and thought everything will work out for her all in the end. So she let a dark smile grace her face, nakago shivered he hated when she did that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the ship_

Everyone was knocked over as the ship hit something. Like a huge rock or ice burg. But then again this area had no iceburged so that was scratched off the list. While they pushed up to see what the hell happened.

"Looks like the ship had been struck down by lightning." Said Chichiri

Everyone was clinging to someone . they where freaking out by the lightning cracking. Vegeta even jumped on gokus back this was something he hated was a boat never a fan of boats.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHERE GOING TO BE SUNK DOWN LIKE THE TITANIC!"**

 **"EVERYONE GET DOWN THERE A HUGE CLIFF STRIGHT AHEAD!"** Yelled \Piccolo

The ship hit the giant cliff as everyone was in a huge pile on the grand dinning halls floor. While they had to push themselves back up once more and glade at the nameik for jinxing them.

 **"WELL WAY TO FUCKING GO JOLLY GREEN GIANT YOU JINX US!"** Yelled Regina

"now now I think we all should check out the ship." Said Charming

everyone shot him a glare and trampled over the man who was known as prince charming snow huffed and helped her husband up henry and emma went after them, emma was shocked to see the woman who raised her and understood now why she had to hand her over to someone who was family to her but it was kinda her own fought she ran away from him. they where having frin they never had this much fun in story brook or the enchanted forest.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the deck_

Everyone ran up to the deck of the ship. Kagome had tokijin rready if this person wanted to play like that. She could play that way as well. when they saw a black clad figure on the edge of their vessel.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded Vegeta

"Well I'm shocked to see that you have made it this far. But now this is the end of your journey right now." Said Soi

Soi raised her hand and made the lighting come at her will. And made a explosion trying to push fear into these people. And the thing was what she did was not the least of what they all have seen.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

"That was a close one." Said Miaka

The lightning hit right between miaka legs. It was kinda funny if you think about it how the attack it. Vegeta even snicker at the sight of his godbrat and how the lightning hit. even regina and some of the others snickers as well.

"Well you dodged that well priestess of suzaku. And I see you have new allies as well." said Soi

"That lightning that struck? You control it?" Asked Piccolo

Soi threw off the black cloak so she was able to reveal herself to them. And it seemed it was not even a supprise to none of them. Since they had mostly warriors in their family and friends.

"I am a warrior of seiryuu seven. Soi! Priestess of suzaku you will never reach the hokkan empire even with the amount of power and people you have." Said Soi

Everyone looked at her as if she like to speak out of her ass. And it seemed that the seiryuu don't even know what they are still not dealing with yet. It was rather amusing to all of them.

"I will destroy you all with one fatal blow." Said Soi

Soi raised her hand again as kagome released the dragon strike clashing the two powers together. But it was kagome who out beat in the power department, while everyone looked at each other and wondered if she was dead. But all they seen was soi leave in a blue light.

"Look everyone its hokkan!" Chirped Chiriko

Everyone rushed over to the side of the ship to over look the beautiful land that they where about to enter. Some of them had to say they where impressed by what they where seeing/

"All that lightning and the dragon strike must of opened a passage way. Oh just love a good short cut sometimes." Said Kagome

Everyone just looked around as they passed everything until they all docked and bulma capsulized the ship and they all went on their way feeling how cold this country is. It seemed that they where going to need to be warm on this one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

They where still making their way around feeling how cold it was. They all did some sight seeing while they where at it. And took some photos to remember this place if they even decided to come back and visit.

"Hey miaka are you ok?" Asked Tamahome

Vegeta and few of the others where going to tape his mouth shut or either put a spell on him to shut him up. This is good for miaka to be walking not as if she doesn't do it at home she was to lazy.

"Yes I'm fine why do you keep asking?" Asked Miaka

They all stopped at the top of the hill to look down and saw all the sheep. They all took photos it was all to perfect to not pass down to take a photo here or there it was interesting.

"Oh wow! It's a medow! Look at the cute fluffy sheep!" Chirped Miaka

Kagome and everyone else sweat dropped while goku started to think of all the ways they could make sheep in food for them to eat and saved the fluff for something they could use it for.

"Oh of course they are they use the sheep fluffy stud for jackets. And I know the reason why its freaking cold. Hey tasuki use that fan of yours and heat up up." Said Nuriko

Tasuki grumbled if it wasn't for his mate and step children he would mate a snarky remark as they started to huddle around the fan with a huge flame on it and warmed their cold bodies up. Kagome eyes perked up when she heard a little boy cry and turned our to see a boy nearly fall off his horse. She stunded the horse and took the kid in her arms.

"Where do you live little one?" Asked Kagome

The boy beamed up at her and yanked her along with them. While everyone else fallowed behind them. Even the genyu force and zarbon really didn't care if they looked out of place at this point in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Everyone was invited to stay in the village as long as the wehre needed only because of kagome saving the kid and that three royals and the shikon miko was here so they where only being kind.

"Wow! Its sooooo great! Its taste so yummy like yogurt!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka and her family was pigging out lucky none of the locals was in there to see her pigging out like sthey where. While the vampires that was with them took the tablets that was made for them to eat human food.

"Travelers we have brought our village elder to meet you."

A elder man looking like albus but with out the robes walked in and sat before them. While two other men sat on either side of them. While chichi smacked goku as the food was taken out of the tent.

"I am called Tomoru. The high elder of this village." Said Tomoru

Everyone all nodded and introduced each other so he knew who he was talking to. While tomoru only nodded his welcome and thanks for coming and visit they never get no royals for a long long time.

"So you have come from konan to seek the shinzaho?" Asked Tomoru

"Yes sir that's correct? Do you know anything about it?" Asked Haruhi

Everyone had hope in their eyes. But some of them had a feeling there was going to be a long story that was going to fallow from what they where going to be hearing to get to the point of destination they needed to be.

"Maybe I do, I remember this is a lefend I heard from my grandfather. Supposedly some 200 years ago the priestess of genbu came from another world. But she never was able to break the riddle im not even sure that anyone has. At that same time in history kuto started to expand their lands widely and started to target this country to attack. But the priestess of genbu and the genbu seven gathered together and saved all of hokkan for all of time." Explained Tomoru

Everyone nodded and let it all sink in so they where able to use the information for a later date. Bulma was recording it so she was able to go over it if it was needed when they started their search again.

"So your saying the priestess summon the beast god?" Asked Kid

"Supposedly genbu created a treasure the shinzaho that he or she passed down to the people, said Tomoru

"Hey elder that's not correct. I heard from my wifes uncle. That the shinzaho is a small jewel that genbu is sealed inside of it."

Everyone was watching and wondered if its going to be one of those matchs that whos family was the correct party in the information department and that normally turned out amusing sometimes.

"No, , I heard from my mothers boyfriend that the priestess of genbu made the shinzaho out of the hair of the genbu seven. And that it had great magical powers."

The elder was going to correct them all on what they where saying. Since he hated being corrected on anything. Well that having his story all screwed up since his family was the ones that passed it down each of his line.

"Are you daring to call mu grandfather a lier young whippersnapper." Growled Tomoru

"Well I think the shinzaho is a piece of genbu shell that he left behind."

It seemed each person had to put their own two cents into the conversation about he shnzaho, it was kinda funny they had to hold their snickers in. while some of them couldn't do it and snickered softly.

"Hey that's not what you said a few minutes ago buddy!"

By any means if you go to the capital of touran, im sure you would be able to discover and find the shinzaho. Said tomoru

Everyone nodded and setted up their capsule houses so the had some place to sleep for the night. While everyone looked around after they where finished with the meeting and discussion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui huddled under the blanket that was in her capsule. No one never warned her how cold it was going to be out here before they decided to go on this damn trip for a damn shinzaho.

"Lady Yui. I brought you some hot tea!" Chirped Subohsi

Suboshi came in to see yui huddled under the blankets that she had brought along with her. He only shook his head they forgot to warn her about the coldness of this country before they left.

"Yes it seemed like it gets colder by the minute." Said Suboshi

"Where Nakago?" Asked Yui

Siboshi hated the general and fellow warrior there was something up with that man making youw ant to shiver in the creepiness of being around him. But he sighed of course she would want to know where the dick up his ass general was at.

"I don't know. But I heard that soi came back to camp yesterday. And from what I hear that she had failed to kill any of them." Said Suboshi

"Well where are we going to next?" Asked Yui

"Well I'm not sure but ill go and check for ya," said Suboshi

Soboshi left in a huff it seemed that she was not in the mood to take to him even though she was his friend. But she rather talk to the dick up his ass general instead of him he didn't understand.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Soi_

Soi was nude on top of Nakago who was also nude. While she road him with a blue glow around the two of them as if they where sharing some kind of energy transferring type of thing.

"Forgive me nakago. That bitch used some strange attack on me. I didn't expect it. And they have others with them as well." said Soi

Soi rotated her hips while nakago looked board as hell from the lame attempt at sex. It seemed that he wasn't even enjoying the pleasure she was giving him he was only doing it to get more power.

"Don't worry about it. You was warned about the shikon miko. I'll give you another chance to prove yourself to me. Just stay away from the shikon miko." Said Nakago

Nakago imaged kagome doing this to him and it worked like a charm. While he moaned in pleasure. Even though it was hard enough to not moan out kagomes name in pleasure.

"But this weather here is just to harsh for me. It's a weakness for me. Please forgive me for not being more useful." Pleaded Soi

Nakago rolled his eyes at the woman warrior. He didn't like being taken out of his day dreams so he could make this more pleasurable for himself. Even though the whore was loose as hell his cock slipped out a few times and he was huge to so it was proven that she fucked a lot of men,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Suboshi was annoyed at the whole ordeal with nakago and yui. This was just something he would give up this journey and swop sides for. Maybe he would be treated better on the other side of things.

 _"All she talks is about that dick up is ass nakago, whats so great about him. Nakago this nakago that. Geezer there is so much you can take of the damn perverted dick up his ass jackass. Hell if the shikon miko wouldn't talk about him she hated the bastard. I can be useful to know. Ad would like to be seen."_ Thought suboshi

Suboshi took a deep breath and calmed his nerves so nakago didn't notice that he was mentally btiching him out. Even though he was not the only one who cursed the evil bastard to hell .

"Lord nakago sir. I'm coming in," said Suboshi

Soboshi opened the drapery that was the doorway to the his tent. What suboshi seen was going to tramatize him for a life time. Soi was on all fours and nakago was plowing into her like a dog in heat.

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHH IM BLIND!"**_ Cried suboshi mentally

Suboshi closed the drap and turned around as he hurd nakago grunt his release. And he thought he whisper kagomes name. he wanted to vomit and when he was done he will vomit from this.

"I'm sorry sir. The lady yui wished to speak with your right away about what you wished to head to next and what the next course of out plan was. And soooooo not what you are doing here." Rambled Suboshi

"Tell her I'll be there soon as I can. I have to get dressed and cleaned up first. And soi is nott feeling to well. so we will be using ashitare in her place. Oh and suboshi I see you have fallen for the shikon miko as well." said Nakago

Nakago smirked he would fight the boy if he had to. Kagome will be his and only his one day. But he will kill anyone who would stop him to have her impaled on his cock once more bareing him kids.

"Well I can't help it she reminded me of myself. But who in seiryuus name is ashitare?" Asked Suboshi

Nakago didn't answer he only ordered him to go back and deliver the message while suboshi rushed off and vomited from what he had saw and smelled. Does soi ever wash that smelly ass snatch of hers after she fucked someone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Everyone was packed up and ready to go. while the villagers was there to wish them a good luck and good journey and hope they would be able to find what they where searching for.

"Well first and foremost. I was happy I could meet the shikon miko before I died. And take good care of yourselves. As well the three of your highnesses." Said Tomoru

Kagome and the others bowed to her while the kid came running over to her and hugged her. While kagome handed the gift with her singing a song to the kid so hewould have something to remember her by. While they all took off ont ehir way to the village.

 _"Where almost there. We must find the shinzaho. Im sure yui is ther as well. I made a promise to kagome and the others that I shall be happy after this is all over."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was smiling at the thought of what to come. While kagome was looking over to her sisterly friend only to see her with a happy peaceful smile and tamahome had the same as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago was whipping the beast looking warrior as if he was trying to make his point accrossed while blood dripped down to the floor of their camp. Nakago clutched the whip in his hands and snapped it.

"It's your turn Ashitare." Said Nakago

Nakago bent down to look the beast warrior in the eyes so he knew that he was being serious. Soi stood behind him and only looked down at the beast with sad eyes she hated to see something to be hurt.

"Lady yui and suboshi had already left for touran. This is your home land. The lands of your ancestors isn't it? You will know how to find the priestess of suzaku. Leave the priestess of the shikon alone. With that beta strength of yours you will destroy her." Said Nakago

Ashitare was let down and only bowed to nakago to show him that he was indeed listening and will do what he was ordered to do so. Even though it would mean his death if he should fail.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in touran_

Everyone finally made it through the gates of touran. They looked around to see what the city looked like only to find it more or less historical looking type of town. Kagome and some of the others thought it looked nice.

"Sooooo this is Touran?" Asked Tamahome

"Yeah where finally here." Said Miaka

Everyone looked up from the feeling of something cold on their faces. Only to find out it started to snow. Miaka smiled brightly at the sight of the snow fall something they only get during the winter time.

"It's snowing!" Chirped Miaka

Everyone was excited about this snow. Even they sayiend enjoyed snow something they never got back on planet vegeta. The genyu force and zarbon was happy about it as well they loved the snow and playing in it as well.

"Wow you never get snow back home in Konan." Said Nuriko

"No we do not so this is a real treat for us." Said Hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki watched their mate enjoy the snow falling. She looked like a angel dancing in the snow. They where just shocked to see vegeta there smiling about it. But then again the sayien king was something they could never figure out.

"Where we come from it snows a lot during the winter. Even more so in England. When this is all over you must come to London and see Hogwarts when it snows." Said kagome

Kagome smiled at the last memory from the time the war ended everyone was at Hogwarts there was a ball held to remember all of the fallen heros and the ones who no one knew of that was spying on the dark side, they all left to hunt down to find a spot to eat and plan while they where at it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the tavern_

Bulma laid out the map on the table after everyone finished eating. Goku and his family finally stuffing their faces now they all could plan out what the next course of action shall be for this mission.

"Now then were should we head off to next," said Bulma

"Well right now we are at the city gates. No should all split up and search for clues on the shinzaho. No da. Since chiriko is a kid ill team up with him with nappa and radtiz and barrdok. Everyone had their team before we all left." Said Chichiri

"My pleasure." Said Chiriko

After they finished their conversation they ordered some more food since they are still hungry. They seemed to attack looks from the team they had but then they just shrugged it off. Until some dunken men thought it would be a good idea to flirt with Kagome.

"Hey there baby girl. Your one fine and sexy piece of ass. Oh my one hot bitch. Hey what about you and me along with you lady friends have a little drinky poo with us."

Vegeta growled and got up grabbed the drunked and tossed them out of the door. The barmen only nodded his thanks since they have been having issues when that guy and his buddies come in to drink.

"Geez look at all these rednecks drooling all over our mate. Its sickening." Said Tasuki

Hotohori nodded he was glade it was vegeta was the one to drag them out. Those men should be even lucky to live for trying to hit on all the woman of their group. But oddly enough they didn't want miaka in the picture.

"Yeah I know over us females. Causing thie much excitement. We wont get no where with a bunch of hassles along the way." Said Nuriko

"Yeah! Yeah I know its because you look like a chichi. And mixed with other ladies." Said Tamahome

Nuriko took kagomes sword since it was the closest one and not shrunk down. And he chopped his braid off. Everyone either spitted out their drink or their food from what nuriko had just done.

"Oh my god what a waist of fine hair". Said Monoko

"Oh its ok. What is done its done. I don't feel the need to do the drag thing no more. Since my sister is alive and well and mated. Oh besides I cant have this main of hair flapping all over the place when im fighting the seiryuu ass buddies now can I." said Nuriko

Everyone nodded to that as if it was something that was true but a lot of them where used to having long hair and fighting and wouldn't dare to cut it off. Maybe they did once in a while buts that's it. While bulma handed out all the things that they could use to contact each other.

"Now use these to contact us. All you have to do is press the button and then a fire bolt would shot up and have the skull and snake will let us know that you found something or if one of your crew members is wounded flair your power levels like you where taught." Said Vegeta

Everyone nodded and took their device and took off in their teams they where assigned before they all left on the ship. Then again it was only the teams that people where able to get along with each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka turned around at the sound of a beast or something. No one is able to turn into the great ape no more so that wasn't it. And there was also no one turning into their demon forms so that was out of the picture.

"What was that? what makes a sound that not the great ape or the demons forms." Said Miaka

"A wild dog?" Asked Tamahome

Nuriko only shrugged at what they where trying to figure out. It seemed that each team was only three people to a team so it was the only way to get everyone a team buddy and to have more areas to search.

"Hey look at this miaka. There is a picture of genbu on it. You think it might give us a clue about the shinzaho somehow?" Asked Nuriko

"What is all that? Those characters look like worm tracks." Said Tamahome

Tamahome wished they had someone with them had the ways of reading this. But it seemed they didn't get one of those type of people in their group so they would be having to do this with out help. Miaka looked around to see if they could find anyone who was able to help them. She finally spotted a elderly woman and wondered if the lady would be able to read what ever that was written on the statue.

"Pardon me. May you please read this for us please?" Asked Miaka

"Oh this, I cant read this young lady. This is ancient language. They stopped using this type of language nearly 200 years ago."

Miaka, nuriko and tamahome deflated from that. Now what are they going to do. There has to be someone here that will be able to read this like a local historian or something or another.

"A ancient language?" Asked Miaka

They elderly lady only nodded to the young people who looked like they where there only to be looking around on some kind of a trip. Its not very often they get people to come to their town basically only historians.

"Yes that's correct my dear. The only two people who can read it now is historians who learned about it from people they knew or their familys."

"I know someone who can read this."

Everyone turned around to see some guy standing there smirking with a sword on his hip. They wondered if they could trust this man or not. But they needed to see what they could find so they needed to try about anything.

"Are you guys all travelers in our proud country?"

"Can you really know who can read this?" Asked Miaka

They man shifted his eyes over to the girl he had to say she not his type so he could write her off as payment. And wondered why in the world would she asked that didn't he just say that he did know someone.

"Yes my father knows how to. I'll take you to him right now. So come along and fallow me."

"Come on you guys." Said Miaka

The elderly lady took ahold of miaka jacket as if she wanted to warn her off about something, miaka wondered what the old lady wanted since she stopped her. Tamahome was only watching the guy from where he stood.

"Hold it young lady. I wouldn't if I where you. That man is a well known bandit. And yes it is true that his father is a historian on such things. And one of the best historians of this country. But now he has fallen on some hard times."

"So don't come if you don't wish to, I was only offering my services."

Tamahome sighed he was going to go and see what he was able to dig up. While he had the device in his pocket and remembered how to record things so he would be able to replay it to the others. And he knew how to send it as well from bulma quick lesion.

"I'll go with him. Miaka you stay here with nuriko and wait for the others until I get back," said Tamahome

"I am going as well." demanded Miaka

Miaka reached out to tamahome. He only took her hands into his and kissed them. He didn't want her in the seedy place that he was about to head off to. And he knew where he was going by the way this man talked.

"Nuriko take care of her please." Ordered Tamahome

"Ya got it!" Chirped Nuriko

Tamahome kissed miaka before he fallowed the guy who was going to give them some information. And he knew this was not going to come easy to he would have to either do something to show why he wanted it.

"I hope he will be ok,"

The older lady sent a prayer to the young man and walked off to finish her shopping in town. While miaka and nuriko sat down and waited for tamahome to come back from getting the information that was needed.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

* * *

Yui was wondering around the streets of touran while suboshi walked the horse behind her. He was getting annoyed hearing about nakago the whole way he wanted to tell her to shut up but he knew he couldn't.

"Your not to cold are you lady Yui?" Asked Suboshi

"Yes I am." Said Yui coldy

Suboshi looked at her with a glare. She was pissy since she found out that nakago was not fallowing them to the city of touran. What is so special about nakago other than he had to wipe his brain clean from what he had seen him and the whore of kuto was doing hell she wanted to fuck him. But he would never touch that bitch.

"You know you don't have to be such a bitch to me. You know that mrs kagome woundnt of done that. nakago will discover clues about the shinzaho if we search here in touran. He said he was going to send ashitare to deal with the suzaku seven and their stupid miko." Grumbled Suboshi

Yui stopped dead in her tracks from hearing the last part of his words her ex friend and the man she still somewhat still loved. She still wasn't going to back down she was going to see this through the end,

"Has miaka and tamahome and their group arrived here already?" Asked Yui

"A while back nakago said something about some guy rejecting you badly?" Asked Suboshi

Yui only turned around and kneeled to the ground and shuffled snow into her hands and tossed the huge snow ball in suboshis face. Suboshi only growled and tried to get the snow off his face once he did he cursed that he lost yui.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

The unknown male lead tamahome unto the ghetto and seedy parts of the town. Tamahome looked around his surroundings to make sure no one will goose him from behind. He should know he had it happened a few times nakago was on the list now.

"Hey buddy how much further do we need to go?" asked Tamahome

"This is it."

The male lead tamahome entered some kind of tavern. Everyone turned around to look their way tamahoem looked around the bar. Until he was met with a knife to his neck to make a point to tamahome.

"Hand over all your dough buddy."

"You know I had a hunch that your would turned out to be a scumback. And a liar as well." said Tamahome

Tamahome glared at the male and the surrounded bar. It seemed that everyone was on this guy side. He really didn't want to get his hands dirty right away he might as well get it done and overwith.

"I didn't lie to you. That man over there drinking is indeed my father. It is obviously that you traveled from some distant land. So you must have some kind of money on you. So you hand over the money now."

"Weeell sorry to disappointed you buddy ol' pal. I don't have any money on me. I might have to borrow some myself." Said Tamahome

Tamahome even held out a hand as if they would put money into his own hand. The guys around looked at him as if he was bonkers. Or he was just stupid and messing with their minds or something.

"Oh that's how you wish to play it buddy. We will take it we will take it out of your flesh instead."

"Hey, hey, hey there I didn't know you guys are into that. I don't swing that way. I like the ladies, no penis for me buddy. Nope, nope, nope," said Tamahome

Tamahome even crossed his arms dramatically. While everyone around his now wondered what the hell is this mans damage did they even mention anything about having sex with him,

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! WE AINT GAY YOU STUPID MORON!"**

"Just shut your mouth smartass. I had just about enough of you. If you need any help keeping it shut I have some volunteers."

As the guy who lead tamahome the this bar he motioned for all the gang to jump tamahome. As they started after him tamahome beat the respective crap out of them with out any issue. As he was standing on top of the defeated gang members.

"Well that how it goes. He should of done what I told him to do from the beginning," said Tamahome

After a few more tried to be stupid and jump tamahome. He took them down easily with out breaking a sweat. It seemed that only man in the bar who was not beaten looked at him with amusement.

 **"OH YAY THAT WAS LOADS OF FUN!"** Cheered Tamahome

Tamahome turned smiling at the bug eyed man. When the man came to he tried to land a punch on tamahome. But his ogre symbol flared red and was about to kick him until someone stopped him.

"Hold up. Just give up son you have lost. And you stranger you don't seem like the same old treasure hunters we normally get around these parts."

Tamahome only shrugged and tapped the tip of hit foot on the mans son face. While he left a nice puddle of urine on the floor from the fear of what this man was. He should be lucky it wasn't none of the others.

"Well you have that correct dearie, another second I would have smashed his face in. but for understanding faterh I will show some respect." Said Tamahome

Tamahome lowered his leg and pushed the frozen man into a seat as he went over to the man who would be able to help with the information about the shinzaho so they could go and grab it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui_

Yui found herself in the ghetto where she ran off to from suboshi, how could he be so insensitive to her and nakago big mouth had to speak outload about her and tamahome past. And what had happened between them as well.

 _"But it is nice to finally be away from suboshi. Now im lost but all in all its quite nice to have some time alone."_ Thought Yui

Yui continued to walk on. When she was about to round the corner. She saw some shady gangsters laughing in a dark shady alley way. Yui started to remember what happened to her. She back up and then took off running away to someplace she could find that was safe.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was walking back to the place he left miaka and nuriko to wait for him and the others to come back and find them, some how he ended up running into tamaki along with hikaru and karou on the way back here. And kagome hotohori and tasuki. It was kinda nice.

 _"The shinzaho is in Mount Coku. Miaka is going to be so happy about this."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome happiness was gone once he heard tamaki run into someone. His eyes went wide at who it was that he had ran into. While kagome and the others left to go and find some of the others and will meet back up with him.

"Yui?" Asked Tamahome

"Tamahome?" asked Yui

Tamaki kinda wondered why she didn't notice him and why did he have to be the one to be left behind to watch tamahome for. Oh well he might as well deal with what he had to do.

"Yui what are you doing here? Oh that's correct your after the shinzaho as well." said Tamaki

Tamahome groaned there was the temper that kagome has,. While yui looked at the violet eyes boy is this the one who soi killed his mate. She felt bad for him but not really but there was something about him that made her feel connected.

"I'm alone, nakago and suboshi is not here with me right now. And im sorry for what soi did to who ever the person one." Said Yui

Tamaki snorted and turned around to give tamahome and yui some privacy to talk things out. He would but in when he was needed sicne tamahome would try to convince her to come back with them.

"Do you still consider yourself miaka mortal enemy? You don't understand about how she feels about you. She told you that she didn't betray you. Why cant you believe her." Said Tamahome

"And mama said if you shoes to go against us on this trip she will not hold back." Said Tamaki

Tamahome placed a hand on tamaki shoulder to calm him down . he knew that he was protecting the country his mother rules and he was one of the princes through his step father.

"Now more of that. and leave kagome out of it what are you her son or something and why are you sticking your nose in something that don't concerns you. Don't you realize none of that makes no sense. I am the priestess os seiryuu and that fact alone makes me your sworn enemy. This is all your big chance so go one and kill me." Said Yui

Yui slipped on the ice and fell into tamahomes chest. While tamaki rolled his eyes how dare she speak to him that way and of his mother. How could this person even be her friend of all people.

"Let me go you filthy pervert!" Growled Yui

Yui bitch slapped tamahome accrossed the face. She gave him a look of hate it was shining in her eyes. While tamahome placed a hand on the spot where she slapped him it was weak but he would not complain.

"Why do you always have to be so damn nice. And even when you don't even give a damn about me!" Cried Yui

Tamaki just huffed and left tamahome he sensed where his mother and step fathers where. They met up with miaka and nuriko along with kakarot and his grandfather. So he was going to let them be alone in this.

"That not true yui. You're a good person. I know that you are. Even tamaki thinks so." Said Tamahome

Tamahome looked behind him to see tamaki gone and sighed it seemed he left him to be alone with the crazy ex friend of his soul mate. Why is it always him who get the short end of the stick.

"You stop it right now!" Demanded Yui

Yui turned her face away she didn't want him to see her cry. She couldn't go back on everything she believe in right now. It what she had to do. She must see this to the end even though it would hurt kagome.

"We can never be friends. Not ever again. kagome yes. But not miaka,." Said Yui

"Why are you so stubborn? Its never to late to change your mind. Kagome taught me that. you haven't summoned seiryuu yet. So there is still time for you yui. "Said tamahome

Yui clinched her eyes shut she didn't want to hear none of this. She wanted to see kagome but that was not in the cards now. And she had the nerve to insult her son how could she be so cruel.

"No, I have already made up my mind. I will summon seiryuu. But you don't have to worry I have no intentions involving your group. Nor harming kagome and her family. Im sure miaka wish to suzaki would be to stay with you. I don't know why she would. You're a rapist and a stupid jackass. Kagome belongs here not miaka,. Because the truth is that. if miaka doesn't summon suzaku there no way in hell that you could spend your life with her. Who even cares about you anyways, your just a useless person who don't belong where we are from." Cried Yui

Tamahome looked on in shock how could yui say some mean things like that. but he could not let her know about the portal that was opened. She would go back to nakago and the seiryuu he could not let that happen. As she took off running from tamahome. He took off after under some bridges.

"Wait hold on yui!" Said Tamahome

Tamahome got a grip on yui shoulders. To stop her from running away any further. It seemed that she didn't want to be bothered by him but he cant let her get hurt or lost in a place like this.

"Let me go at once!" Growled Yui

Tamahome made his grip tighter so she didn't get out his grasp she was going to get hurt if she was going to be so careless why isn't the stupid warrior was not even with her that was careless there.

"We have already discovered where the shinzaho is just forget everthing and get away from the seiryuu seven. There is still time to save you." Pleaded Tamahome

Tamahome had to jump away since someone tried to attack and he knew who just who the person is that attacked him. It was the seiryuu warrior named suboshi and twin of amiboshi.

"Keep you hands off the lady yui. You guys have lady kagome. Keep you dirty hands of the ladu yui." Ordered Suboshi

Suboshi was standing right in front of yui. It seemed that tamahome didn't want to fright right now and took off running after he mooned him and gave him the finger. Suboshi was gonna go after him but yui stopped him.

"No stop it let him go." ordered Yui

"But lady yui! You still love him don't you? You know I can tell that you do." Said Suboshi

They only watched tamahome run away like he stole something. Yui let out a sigh atleast she met one of kagomes kids. He was rather handsome something the brief family was known to have good looks. They where descended from frensh nobility.

"Why don't you mind your own bloody business and keep you nose out of something that it don't belong. Suboshi I don't feel very well im going back to came to go and see nakago." Said Yui

Yui turned around as suboshi slouched and fallowed behind nakago once again. as long as he don't see him screwing that loose ass whore he was fine. But that was just nasty to walk in on and bad enough he had to see it once again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome stopped running and looked behind him to see if suboshi was going to fallow him. Once he sensed that it was all safe he could be able to start walking to where he had to find the others.

" _It seems that he was not going to fallow me. Watch out next time suboshi ill make sure you feel sorry that you never met me. Just if kagome doesn't get to you first."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome continued deep in thought on the events of the day playing on his mind. Why did he tell yui where the shinzaho was it seemed that was a major no no on his part. But if the others don't know wont hurt them. Until a mega huge monster snow ball clobbered him and knocking him over. Then he heard a group of people laughing their asses off.

"Yoohoo lover boy you alive in there? Is that you in there lover boy?" Asked Hikaru and Karou

They all looked down on the twitching body under the huge snow ball. While tamaki and karou poked at him to see if he was even still alive. Then again this was tamahome that they where talkin about.

"Oh dear me I think I made the snow ball waaaay to big." Said Nuriko

"Yeah you think but funny though." Said Hotohori

Tamahome jumped out of the snowy grave knowing that the others let him through the the damn drag queen who made that snow ball as planned to get his attention since he was thinking.

"What the hell! I was trying to think now you made me lose my train of thought!" Growled Tamahome

"Well that's what we smelt smoking." Said Vegeta

Everyone nodded as tamahome ran his hand through his hair he might as well tell them where the shinzaho is he could give them that much since he found the information.

"I found where the shinzaho is. Its about 200 miles from the city. Its in the caves on top of the mountain. Its called mount coku. Getting it should be easy enough. We should regroup and tell everyone. We sent the flair." Said Tamahome

They all left to see if they could fund the others before the nights out. Along with a place to sleep as well since it was going to be cold when it gets dark. While tamahome went back into his own thoughts

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago was punishing ashitare since he had failed from what he was ordered to do so. And it was all because of that second emperor and suzaku warrior and his blasted fire he was gifted to use.

"So the beast mans weakness is fire. And you had the balls to come crawling baack here. After you failed so miserably. Do you know what I do to screw ups like you." Hissed nakago

Nakago yanked on his whip and made a snapping sounds. He would not do the same thing to this beast what he and tamahome had done when he was at his mercy even though he enjoyed it thinking about kagome.

"Nakago, ashitare is badly burned I wont be able to heal him. It hurt to much." Said Soi

"Who saved you when that village was going to kill you." Said Nakago

Nakago made a few more snapping sounds to make the beast man remember who had indeed saved his furry ass from that traveling carnival who was going to shop off his head for being not entertaining enough.

"Shall I make you remember." Said Nakago

Nakago cracked his whip acrossed ashitar . all you could hear was his screams of pain and cracks of the whip that was being cracked over his back and body. With the ruthless beating he was getting from nakago.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the inn_

Tamahome and the group that regrouped took over the tavern from the snow storm that was brewing. They just hoped the others where with good luck to find a place to stay for the night.

"The snow is letting up." Said Bulma

Bulma closed the windows the scenery was lovely here. While she went over to sit next to vegeta. Lucky some of them where able to regroup back together. The genyu's along with snow's and regina groups as well.

"Well lucky enough we had the inn with the rooms in it since all the others where full," said Charming

Chichi started to pour tea for them all so they all could warm up, the fire places where all lit in their rooms. The all had studied the taping that tamahome had gotten from the old man for the shinzaho.

"What are you thinking about miaka?"

Tamahome and miaka said at the same time. While the others where just sipping their tea trying to avoid the tense situation between the two. From what the where told from tamaki that they ran into yui.

"Wellll this tea is rather good." Said Bulma

Bulma was trying to get the mood to lighten up. Since tamahome was making it rather uncomfortable for everyone in the room trying to relax and warm up from a day of shinzaho hunting.

"Screw this im going to get a stiff drink." Said Tamahome

Tamahome left the room with out even sparing a glance. Everyone looked at each other not even sure what to think of his odd behavior did him and yui screw when tamaki left or something,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with camp Seiryuu_

Nakago stood over the bleeding form on ashitare who was passed out from the pain he suffered. And screaming. While nakago stepped on his head to make him feel more pain than he already was feeling.

 _"I went easy on you this time around. Fail me again I make sure you suffer next time."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago snapped out of his evil thoughts when suboshi walked in looking like he was thinking about something himself. Didn't he order them to go to the city and find out any information he could.

"Well we are back from touran." said Suboshi

"Suboshi did you find the shinzaho?" Asked Nakago

Suboshi was relieved from what had seen no screwing with Nakago and soi. He didn't need to scrub his brain clean again and the smell it was heard enough to get rid of since he had to sniff a lot of things to help that.

"Well you see there was some complications." Said Suboshi

"Yes it seems we haven't found it yet. But tamahome told me that they have discovered the hiding place." Said Yui

Nakago arched a brow so she ran into the stupid warrior it seemed. So they would need to watch the suzaku team to see if they could just steal it off them they would not be able to enter if it was the place he was thinking.

 _"I can't turn back now. I'm sorry kagome."_ Thought Yui

Yui left the tent to go back to her own tent she wanted to be alone for now. She had a rough day and wanted to think on the days events it would of helped if they knew and where the shinzaho was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the tavern_

Tamahome sat at the bar drinking himself stupid. What yui had said affected him. He wouldn't even cared if anyone else wanted to drink he wanted to be left alone with his own thoughts.

" _Damn I am pathetic. Vegeta was right I need to grow some balls somethings. Letting yui get to me and all that was her fought since she drugged me. I wonder if miaka thinks the same thing about me."_ Thought Tamahome

"Tama-baby!" Chirped Nuriko

Nuriko flicked the back of tamahomes head and he face planted in the plate of dumpling while all the others came down to see if he was ok and get a drink as well and maybe talk a bit.

"Oh dear! Oh my! That just to funny! I just only meant to give you a little flick love tap on the head." Said Nuriko

Tamahome pulled his face out of the food and wipped his face off with a napkin. He shot a dark look at everyone mostly nuriko who was looking innocently as if he didn't do nothing wrong.

"Well year. A tap on the head is like a full blown punch from any of you." Said Tamahome

Everyone ordered themselves a drink and sat down at the bar. While tamahome looked like he was deep in thought. So vegeta was going to see what was wrong he hated being curious when I came down to people.

"What's on your mind brat?" Asked Vegeta

Tamahome plopped next to the vegeta since his seat was right next to it. He didn't know how to explain it to a man like vegeta so he might as well get it done and over with since the man was short tempered. While he had something passed down to him.

"This is the vegeta special drink it. And let us know what on that mind of yours." Said Goku

Tamahome sipped the drink and spitted it right out. How could these people drink this. Its like liquid fire what the hell did they have in that drink. While they where snickering at the way he reacted. While they all enjoyed the night of partying. Even vegeta and goku started to sing I feel pretty.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Everyone woke up with a nasty hand over even though the only one who didn't have one was miaka since she fell asleep before anyone got back to their rooms and mated and them vomited all over the place.

"The snow stopped. Now its all sparkly." Chirped Miaka

Miaka stretched her arms out and made a snow angel. While the hung over members of the group slouched their way of of the inn thankful for sun glasses that was blocking out the sun light.

"Man I'm hung over I think nakago is fucking my head." Grumbled Tamahome

Tamahome rushed to the nearest tree and barfed. Not like anyone else was not hung over. They just took a hang over potion. Tamaki handed one over to tamaki as he downed it thinking it was a potion to help him.

"Were not shocked you are a light weight brat. Those drinks are rather strong that you down. And it got more fun when you had more in ya," said Bulma

"Yeah like grandpa and uncle goku singing I feel pretty. Then robin things the were men in tights song. That was priceless." Said Hikaru and Karou

They all had to admit to that one. While miaka was wondering what the hell was going on last night. Did they have a party and not even tell her about it. Then again she was not much of a drinker.

"Well anyways we just need to find the others now." Said Kagome

"Yeah they probably found someplace or used a capsule house." Said Chichi

The others nodded to that one since it was a blizzard last night so they probably seen a place or set up a house for themselves since they had their capsule cases with them so they could sleep and stay warm.

"You and the others stay here and hunt down everyone else in town. While I go and look for the shinzaho." Said Tamahome

"You blasted moron. I told you nothing changed between us after our drunk night togeterh. Even though it was something I wished not to remember. Im going so everyone you better go and hunt down the others. I will give you the warning once I find something, so i'll shall be off then," said Nuriko

Nuriko never gave then a chance to reply since he had some senzu beans on him just in case while they watched him ride off to the area the shinzaho in located. While the others only shrugged and left to hunt down the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and the others_

They where wlaking around and looking around at the sights while searching for the rest of their team and groups. While miaka stopped dead in her tracks from what she thought might of happened with tamahome.

"I should of never let you go with that no good gangster. Why didn't I try to stop you?" Cried Miaka

Miaka fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out from tamahome being molested by the gangsters while everyone who was with them In the group looked on and wondered what the hell she was going on about even her mother and father.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Asked Tamahome

 **"I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO DO WHATEVER THAT MAN WANTED YOU TO DO! TO WHAT YOU HAD TO DO FOR THE SHINZAHO DIDN'T YOU! HE DEFLOWERED HER FANNY DIDN'T HE! HE DRUGGED YOU AND THEN STRIPPED YOU DOWN AND WENT IN WITH OUT THE LUBE! OOOOOOOOH TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

Everyone was on the ground laughing their asses off. Goku and chichi decided to go and find the others. While tamahome was gawking didn't she know that nakago had already done that to him.

 **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION NAKAGO HAD THAT PLEASURE!"** Yelled Tamahome

Miaka turned to tamahome with her eeys bugged out from what he had just confessed while the towns people wondered if these people where crazy or something. They didn't even want to stop and ask.

 **"NOTHING HAPPENED! I WAS NOT FUCKED UP THE ASS SINCE NAKAGO THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I WOULD LIKE TO FORGET THAT**!" yelled Tamahome

Miaka only jumped up and clung to tamahome while they left to hunt down everyone else even though some of them are very amused at what they had just seen it was the best thing ever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nuriko_

Nuriko continued to ride down the path towards the mountains where the shinzaho laid. Not even realizing that he was being watched by one of the seiryuu seve, ashitare sniffed the air and continued to fallow nuriko,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and Tamahome group._

Everyone took a break for a while so miaka and some of them could eat. While tamahome wanted to tell her about what had happened between him and yui. As if it wasn't anything wrong since they didn't do anything.

"I wasn't going to say anything about this to you. But, now I think I should. I ran into yui yesterday. Suboshi showed up not much longer after that. so kagome has another man who wanted to have her. But be came rampaging in so we didn't have much time to speak, but I did the same thing kagome tried to do. To convince her to leave the seiryuu seven and come back with me. But she wouldn't listen." Said Tamahome

"Oh I see that's what happened. did she look healthy and everything? What did she have to say?" Asked Miaka

Tamahome really didn't want to bring up the insultin parts of the story that she had biitched him out and slapped him. And she was not even that strong to make it even sting. But he was not one to hurt a woman.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Tamahome

Miaka looked into the fountain and went into thought they had this time while kagome and some of the others got their meal for lunch. She was happy to know that yui was healthy.

" _Oh yui. It seems we are getting further and further appart. I don't mind to fighting against the seiryuu seven. I don't wish to fight against yui."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka shot up from her spot when they smell of food what in front of her face. And her thoughts went out the window as she snatched her food from tamaki,.. who had snatched his hand back before she even eats that.

* * *

 _meanwhile with nuriko_

Nuriko had his thoughts to keep him company while he road downt h paths so he could see where the cave that held the shinzaho is. He still didn't know that he was being fallowed.

 _"I wonder if kagome and the others found the rest of our group."_ Thought nuriko

Nuriko continued to ride along the snowy country side of the mountains. Once he made it to the mountains he got off the horse and started to climb up the mountain. When nuriko made it to the top of the mountain he saw large double doors with a huge bolder in front of it.

 _"Is this it? Is this where we find the shinzaho? Well that monster door says keep out. They sent the right man to do the job."_ Thought nuriko

Nuriko started to push the huge bolder so he was able to get the doors opened. It seemed like it was a test of some sorts in some ways. When he felt something behind him he turned to see the beast man.

"What the hell are you?" Asked Nuriko

"Your mine now!i got you cornered. Thank you for leading me to the shinzaho. Now im going to enjoy killing you then eating you. Then ill eat the rest of the suzaku sevem then the shikon miko screw what nakago wants. Then the priestess of suzaku and the rest of the group." Said Ashitare

Nuriko arched a brow at the beast man. He liked to toot his own horn it seemed. But then again that was something all the seiryuu seven all shared together their smug over grown jackasses.

"Over my dead body beast man. You will never touch any of them. You bitch ass ugly beat. I wouldn't even let you lay a finger on a lady like kagome nor miaka or any of the other ladies of the our group who is family to me1 your going down you ugly motherfucko!" Hissed Nuriko

Ashitare went straight for nuriko and pinned him to the snowy mountain. Nuriko struggled out of the beast man seiryuu warrior hold. But he would kill his pride on this one he was stronger than he looked.

"You a strong ungly beast aren't you? But in the test of strength you cant out beat the master." Said Nuriko

Nuriko punched ashitare in the snoot as he dodged and punched. As he jumped back each time so he wouldn't get wounded. But it seemed he was fast as well. then again he had a senzu bean on his so he wouldn't die.

"Your a lot more graceful than you look as well. and I wouldn't use that word lightly for someone like you." Hissed Nuriko

Ashitare eyes snapped open well one eye since tasuki fire burned the other one. He was next on his list on getting back and revenge. As a memory of nakago cracking of his whip sounded in his mind.

 **"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Ashitare mind finally snapped and jumped and tried to punch nuriko but only hit the snow. Nuriko dodged that just in time. Ashitare tried to do the same thing and move but only got the side of the mountain. As a avalanche fell on top of him. Busting out of the snow pile ashitari aimed another punch and connected with nurikos jaw. And aimt another to nuriko chest sending him flying into a huge rock.

 _"He's fast I cant keep up with him. Its like fighting kagome or one of the others when they are beyond pissed off."_ Thought Nuriko

Ashitare went in for another attack but only got stooped by nuriko jumping over his head seeing if he was able to jump and make it he cant die he needed to finish this.

* * *

 _meanwhile with Kagome and her group_

Kagome fell to the ground everyone felt the same pain that she had. It was like she had received a signal they just needed to find out who just gave the signal off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nuriko and ashitare_

Nuriko was looking wide eyed up at the sky. Blood dripped down his face. Ashitare had his hand in through his stomach. Nuriko grabbed ahold of ashitare face and flipped himself off him, started to strangle ashitare. As ashitare body fell to the ground. Nuriko was breathing heavy/

"Never ever screw with the nuriko." Said Nuriko

Nuriko pushed himself up and made his way over to the big bolder and started to lift it up so they could be able to get into the shinzaho. Then he would take the senzu bean and heal himself.

 _"Please give me strength suzaku."_ Thought Nuriko

As nuriko started to lift the bolder. His cuffs glowed a bright red. Once he got the rock out of the way he fell to the ground and took his senzu bean and popped it in his mouth to let himself heal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with camp Seiryuu_

Suboshi was outraged from what nakago had just said about a fellow warrior. Don't he even feel the pain of the people who they considered one of their own. Or are they just mere play things for him.

"What the hell do you mean nothing cant be done?" Growled Suboshi

"Suboshi calm your voice down." Said Nakago

Nakago looked over the map to see where they needed to head off to next. And see where the locations was of the shinzaho even though one of the suzaku warriors lead them to it.

"Ashitare is gone. His life force is gone. Can't you even feel it?" Asked Suboshi

"The suzaku seven probably killed him off. No loss to us though." Said Nakago

Suboshi had a feeling that they where indeed the play things of nakago, he wanted to use them all for his own personal gain even though he was unable to prove it.

"How could you say that so calmly. Like he wasn't one of our comrades. And his life didn't matter? There in reach of the shizaho. Are you going to let them walk in and take it?" Asked suboshi

"Now worries its all apart of my idea," said Nakago smugly

Suboshi had to think that being in nakago mind is a freaky place to be if anyone had the access to it. He knew he sure as hell didn't want to see what was floating about in there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone one._

Everyone finally regrouped when nuriko had two more senzu beams so he was completely heald. As they all stood infront of the double doors to see if it was indeed the place that was where the shinzaho is being held.

"Sooo this is the cave where the shinzaho is at?" asked Tasuki

"It's opened as well." said Midoriko

Everyone looked at the huge door creep open slowely. But they kinda had to admit its like one of those horrifying places. Then again it was something that needed to be done.

"There is something very creepy about this ya know." Said Nuriko

Half the group nodded to that even the evil queen and the newly dark one again. while some kinda clung to someone from the creepy horror movie cave.

"We just killed a warrior of the seiryuu seven. So I would of thought they would have launched a counter attack for revenge of one of their comrades. But the odd thing about this is that there is nothing." Said Vegeta

"Its do dark in there." Said Miaka

Miaka clung to her elder brother well one of them. Gohon had to admit that he was creeped out and he seen a lot of shit in his life and this cave was the thing to creep him out.

"Well lets get in there." Said Goku

Everyone started to make their way down the dark creepy cave to see where it would take them. As long as no ghost pop out that had bad ideas on their mind. But then again they had a feeling that this will not be easy.

To be continued


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

Everyone was still making their way down the dark cave. Vegeta hoped that there was no huge warms or any warms at all. One thing other than freiza that made him afraid was warms they where just the doors closed with a aloud clang.

"Well looked like where stuck in here until we find out if this is the correct place." Said Byakko

Everyone nodded and hopepd they could get out of this one quickly they didn't like being in this place that long with the darkness and what ever it was watching them from the dark shadows. Miaka face planted.

"Hey miaka are you ok?" Asked Kagome

Kagome was the closest person and reached out to her sisterly friend to check on miaka to see if she didn't harm herself from that fall she had. They where kinda wondering what in the world she tripped over.

"I don't know I slipped on something." Said Miaka

"Don't worry I'll brng some light in here." Said Tasuki

Tasuki used his fan to light up the whole cave. The only thing they could see when the place was full of bones. Whole everyone jumpe don someone. Even vegeta clung to someone it was just something that was unexpected.

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!"** yelled Draco

"Yeah that's right hunman bones." Said Tamahome

Everyone gumped and hoped they where not going to be in that pile of bones. Until they saw green shades headed there way they where wondered what the hell could be doing that.

"You who seek the shinzaho will die a horrible death."

Two figures glowing green appeared before them. Some of them tilted their heads to the side in wonderment and wondered if they where the ones who where watching them the whole time.

"Who are they?" Asked Tamaki

"It's to cold in here I cant even hardly deal with it." Said Miaka

Miaka huddled into her father to get warm she couldn't take the cold like everyone else who was able to be in time type of weather since they where trained to be like this and was in battle in cold like weather.

"We shall never hand over the shinzaho."

"Could they be of the seiryuu seven?" Asked Piccolo

"Show yourselves right now you wimps." Demanded Vegeta

Green orbs appeared all over the place as the two that was talking to them finally appeared before them. While they couldn't even get a reading on them as if they where ghost but sometimes depending on the ghost you where able to read.

"The flamed haired one had spirit. My name is hikitsu," said Hikitsu

"And I am tomite. We are the guarduans of the priestess of genbu shinzaho." Said Tomite

Everyone was deep in thought at those names. Well other than goku and miaka who was just looking at them stupidly. Them something hit piccolo line a tone of bricks he now known from reading in kami books,

"Wait you are them?" Asked Piccolo

"Yes we are of the genbu seven." Said Tomite

Tomite reached from behind his back and grabbed one of his arrows. Everyone went in battle mode knowing that they where not going to make things as easy as they thought.

"The genbu seven that don't make sense." Said Chichiri

"Yeah I know they passed away over 200 years ago." Said Midoriko

Midoriko brows where creased in thought. She passed only two genbu seven warriors a long time ago. But this didn't meant that they could be still alive after all this time. But then again that kinda prove some kind of a point.

"Oh good then you understand then. We all are warriors as well of the suzaku seven." Said Miaka

Miaka from behind her father to go to the ghostly figures of long dead warriors. Goku tried to grab his daughter but it was to late hikitsu shot a ice snake at miaka. Goku and gohon rushed to her and took her into their arms.

"You can fight this your my daughter." Said Goku

"We show no mercy to thieves. Your body will turn to ice and you will go to a deep sleep." Said Tomite

Everyone either was growling or hissing at the two genbu warriors. It seemed that they where there to protect the shinzaho but that didn't mean they had to attack them after she told them what they where.

 **"REKKA – SHINEN!"**

Tasuki blasted flames out of his fan at them only to get tamahome instead making him toasty once more. While he fell over even in this type of situations they still snickered at the two of them.

"Fire always beats ice. So im the best ever aren't I my little mate and wife!" Said Tasuki smugly

"I'm going to make a deal with them." Said Kagome

Vegeta took his daughter by her arm he looked her in the eye to see what she was going to do. He only nodded to let her do what she was going to do. They had to do something so they could show them they where worthy. As she let her glamor fall to be in all her demonic glory her tenchi wings out shining in the icy walls,

"What a foolish girl you are. What a little demoness could defeat us." Said Tomite

"Don't waste your breath on her tomite. It seems obvious that they wish to make this cave their barrel chambers." Said Hikitsu

Kagome growled she hated to be talked down like that but she was not going to back down to 200 year old bag of bones for kami sakes she was a sayien priencess and empress for the name of merlin.

"Enough you 200 year old grumpy old blue balls ghost who cant even get it up no more. I am the shinkon miko and I am not easly defeated many had tried and failed. So I wish you luck." Said Kagome

"Did you just say the shikon miko?" Asked Tomite

"You're the shikon miko?" Asked Hikitsu

Kagome crossed her armsto show them that she was not going to back down. While vegeta dabbed at his eyes he was so proud of his little kagome. So much fatherly pride was pouring out at this point in time,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Nakago_

Nakago went to see yui so he was able to explain a few things. Since she didn't understand about why they couldn't go inside where the shinzaho was being heald. It was all to confusing to her.

"Genbu warrior ghost?" Asked Yui

"That is right. Even i'm not even up to the methods of the genbu. Their super natural affects is why kuto never defeated their empire." Said Nakago

Nakago smirked at what he had just explained. Yui only tilted her head to the side on wonderment. She knew a lot of things it seemed that she didn't know other things about the super natural.

"Then all along you wanted miaka and kagome and their group to?" Asked Yui

"Yes that is correct. It just simple. Now we just that stupid priestess to get the shinzaho and bring it to us." Said Nakago

Yui blinked it was a genius plan. Even though she didn't approve of the others but miaka and tamahome is better off risking their lifes than the people who didn't deserve to loose their lives for this cause.

"But then why did you send ashitare to try and stop them? I knew he wouldn't succeed I never expected him to kill one of their own. That was a huge shocker in itself." Said Yui

"You meant to use ashitare as a took?" Asked Soi

Soi was always confused on the way nakago mind worked. But then again she never wanted to enter him mind to see what he thought about. She loved him but that much to know his though process.

"He was just a tool,. am I right Soi?" Asked Nakago

Soi was feeling the affects at why she ever loved this man. He always treated her like she was a sex toy and a object. She never was taken seriously even though she was jealous of what the suzaku had. Maybe one day she could be friend with them if she even survived this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome an team Suzaku_

The two genbu warriors stood in front of the one person they wished to meet when they where alive. But then again they needed proof to show that she was the real person that they had waited for,

"The body's we abandoned 200 years ago are long since dust." Said Hikitsu

"Well your bones would still be there. But never mind on the laws of science with flesh and bones." Said Bulma

All the other smart ones only nooded to that. their bones never would turn to dust unless you ground them or some other methods. It seemed that they didn't know what they where talking about in that department.

"Witness the loyalty of the priestess of genbu," said Tomite

 _"Oh what will we do now?"_ Thought Miaka

Kagome bowed down to them and killd her pride in doing so. But she had to do anything to get the shinzaho. And this was something that she had no choice in the matter to do so.

"I beg of you i'm killing my own pride for my family and friends. And my mates. As a fellow warrior and of the shikon and sayien demonic race. I beg of you please let us pass." begged Kagome

Everyone looked on in shock at kagome. But vegeta closed his eyes. She was doing something out of a warrior way. And that meant they have to try everything to get what they needed.

"Everyone here has a past I more so than others. Even my father and children. I could careless on my life. I suffer so much until I came here and met both of my mates and got my other son back. But if this is for my family friends and mates and children I must do it. Miaka is much like a sister to me and she needed the shinzaho so she came summon suzaku and turn me into suzaku. Ill do anything. I mean anything. If we cant recover the shinzaho that means ill never see miaka happy. And we wont be able to return home. Oh please im begging you." Pleaded Kagome

Vegeta had a proud smiled so did bulma and midoriko they have a wonderful daughter. They didn't even know they where in the same room of a god. Byakko was amused by the whole thing himself.

"Very well them." Said Hikitsu

"Soooo your going to let us pass?" asked Miaka

The two genbu warriors looked at each other as if they where communicating to each other. When they seen then nod they wondered what the hell they had up their sleeve for kagome by the smirk it was not going to be gentlemanly.

"If you truly are the priestess of the shikon no tama, and that you can prove to be worthy of the shizaho. Then we will let you pass." said Tomite

"Fine I agree." Said Kagome

Kagome heald her head up high like the royal that she was born as, none of the mind readers in the group was able to read their minds to see what they had up in those 200 year old minds.

"Now my pretty take off all of your clothing! And I mean everything!" Demanded Hikitsu

Kagome turned red as a tomato as her eyes shot open wide. While everyone behind herlooked at the two perverted genbu warrior ghost who hasn't seen a hot body for 200 years.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO 200 YEAR OLD PERVERTS COULDN'T GET NONE AND HAS BLUE BALLS AND HAVE TO LOOK AT MY DAUGTER HOT BODY!"** Yelled Vegeta

 **"COME ON MAN SHE OUR MOTHER WE DON'T WANT TO SEE HER NUDE!"** Yelled Hikaru and Korou

Kagome face palmed really her two sons that reminded her of shippo really had to bitch about that at this point in time. While her father was going to murder them for even asking that

 **"THAT HOW YOU GOING TO MAKE OUR WIFE SHOW HSE IS WORTHY OF THE SHINZAHO! AND THAT SHE IS THE SHIKON JEWEL YOU PERVERTS!"** Yelled Hotohori and Tasuki

 **"YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF BLUE BALLS PERVERTS MAKING MY MOTHER DO SUCH A THING!"** Yelled Tamaki

 **"YOU PERVERTS JUST WANT TO SEE A NICE YOUNG BODY AND MIND YOU I HAVE SEEN IT AFTER 200 YEARS YEARS!"** Yelled Tamahome

Kagome eye brow twitched who else wanted to put their two cents in. this was just humiliating that everyone was btiching and that she had to do a strip down for two perverted ghost and yes she knew they where.

 **"SILENCE! ITS NOT UP TO NONE OF YOU NOW IS IT!"** Yelled Tomite

Everyone in the group growled in annoyance. Even though some of them who was not family was wanting to see it. Hell Carlisle and jasper hasn't seen her nude since they parted ways. But even so they where wanting kill them.

 **"OH FINE FOR FUCK SAKES YOU PERVERTS! MIAKA I'LL BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU IF YOUR NOT GRATEFUL ON THIS!"** Yelled Kagome

Kagome snapped her fingers and she stood there in all her nude glory. Everyone who was not family only family by marriage was drooling even the sayiens and genyu force and zarbon as well. vegeta eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"Come on now you old perverts get it done and over with." Demanded Kagome

"I like her." Said Tomite

Emma covered her eyes this woman raised her for some time until shippo took over. Then she ran away. She kinda didn't take notice that her future husband. Along with her father prince charming and freaking robin was droling even her teen age son as well.

"Oh ok stand right there in that pose and don't move," ordered Hikitsu

Tomite hand started to glow green as kagome body started to freaze her over. But the cold didn't faze her none. She was used to something like this vegeta wanted to murder every male other than his grand kids and his son in laws. He knew what they where thinking.

"Wow I never seen someone like her before." Said Charming

Snow and the others who where still getting used to her. And snow and himself was grateful to her but this was something he never seen someone do before and the marking on her back they where told it was cursed.

"Don't move. If she truly who she says she is she would break free with out no problem." Said Tomite

As kagomes body was frozen over. Vegeta knew that his daughter was messing with them until pink light and light look like flames appeared she was free after 15 minutes. She dropped to her knees and snapped her fingers as her clothing reappeared and with a warming spell on them. As everyone rushed over to her. Well after some of them had to think of something to get rid of a problem down south.

"Did you see that Tomite?" Asked Hikitsu

"Yes I saw. For 200 years of waiting she showed herself to us. And one fine body at that." said Tomite

Kagome shot them a glare for that comment they raised their hands in surrenderhell they would of done it a different way but hell they wanted to see her nude. But then again they did feel sorry for tramatizing her kids.

"I must thank you for showing yourself to us. We have been waiting for you to show. The shikon miko." Said Hikitsu

"Well you should be she is my daughter." Said Vegeta

Vegeta puffed his chest out in fatherly pride. Even though he missed the hidden meaning that was behind that since they enjoed the sight of his daughter body he would kill them if he did.

"Please accept our apologies my lady. And you sisterly friend as well. along with your children," said Tomite

"You mean your going to let us pass?" asked Miaka

Miaka looked hopeful she was grateful to kagome once more she is always doing stuff like this for her. She is grateful she is her family she would not be able to live with out her if that was true.

"Yes we are priestess of suzaku. And I see the byakko priestess is here as well. since kagome here showed us proof who she truly is. Sicne she is the shikon miko then you're the priestess of suzaku will lead you to the shinzaho." Said Hikitsu

Everyone either smirked or fist pumped the air her cheered or high fived for the fact they get to get the shinzaho. Then again this was something of sacrifice to get what is needed, then again taiitskun said it was not going to be easy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone made their way to the next set of double doors. It seemed that's where the shinzaho was at, not they where able to finish and go home. Well unless there some other shinzaho they had to go out and find.

"These doors are kept sealed by the strength of our will." Said Tomite

"There so huge." Said Orihime

Everyone nodded they didn't understand why the hell they had to use so much of a giant door. Its not like Hagrid and his wife was here with them. Or his creepy giant spiders that something they would love to stay away from.

"Its been 200 years since these doors has been close and we defended them. The time time has come to allow the doors to open." Said Hikitsu

 _"This is it. The shinzaho."_ Thought Miaka

They all watched with wide eyes as the double doors opened to reveal a lovely room. It seemed the chamber was made to put the shinzaho in and a shrine for it as well. it was rather lovely.

"Oh dear kami its lovely." Said Bulma

"That is the shinzaho. Will the priestess of the shikon and the priestess of suzaku fallow us in please." Said Tomite

Kagome only shrugged and miaka fallowed right after her. So they where able to move on and go home. But she felt that this mission was not over yet and it was probably not at this rate knowing her luck,

" _We will finally have the shinzaho."_ Thought Miaka

"Miaka your right arm and right leg are moving in sync, looks kinda like a nazi." Said Kagome

Miaka blushed deeply and started to walk up, there was the shinzaho in all its glory there sparkling in all its powerful glory. While kagome ran her hands over it and felt the power of the genbu priestess in it.

"The priestess of genbu was given this in the ceremony to summon genbu. It contains the priestess powers. And I am sure lady kagome was able to feel it." Said Hikitsu

 _"Yay! I have it! I finally have the shinzaho! Now I can summon suzaku and have my wishs granted. Everyone back home will be happy."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka clutched eh shinzaho to her chest happily. She had a peaceful look on her face. Kagome smiled and was happy for her. But she couldn't kick this nagging feeling that there was something else they where leaving out.

"Pardon me even though I enjoy seeing a find ass over 200 years years. But that's not enough to summon suzaku!" Said Tomite

Everyone fell over at tthat they should of known it seemed that there was something else. Midorriko and byakko face palmed at the forgetfulness of theirselves since they had to go and get theirs.

 **"WHAT THE HELL! I FUCKING GOT NUDE TO HAVE YOU TWO GHOST PERVERTS TO GET YOUR JOLLYS OFF ON IT!"** Yelled Kagome

Tamaki and haruhi held their mother down for her anger exploded then again if it was something they would be pissed as well they silenced vegeta and tasuki since they where not going to see what their bitching was.

"What do you mean we cant summon suzaku what do you mean?" Asked Bulma

"You can't release its power with out the other shinzaho. Shocking enough byakko and the byakko priestess forgotten about that. its kept out west in sairou empire." Said Tomite

Everyone wentr into a emo corner for what they had just said. While midoriko smiled this was her time to bring home her love and her mate. It was so long and he never had the chance to meet his daughter.

"Well what would you say I might now where that one is." Said Midoriko

Midoriko scratched her face and smiled she knew where it was since she was indeed once the priestess of byakko and so does byakko. But its been so long would they remember who she was or what she looked looked over to tamahome who was lost as if his mind finally left him

"He gonna go crazy on us and kill us all." Said Tasuki

Everyone nodded to see tamahome looking like that. while hikaru and kaoru went over and started to poke at tamahome to see if he was even there or they needed to find the nearest nutward and lock him in the happy room with padded walls.

"Well so what. My daughter got this one for us. So the other woman who gave me the blessing of my daughter will get this one for us." Said Vegeta

"I think we would be all ok." Said Chichi

Everyone watched tamahome walk way and wondered if his mental state was healthy enough to finish this mission. But the look he seemed to be ok after he snapped out of his mental state.

"Well what is everyone waiting for? It's a long jouney to sairou. And midoriko and byakko knows how long a trip it is." Said Tamahome

Byakko and midoriko only nodded to what he had said. Miaka smiled happily and ran straight for tamahome and hugged him from behind. Not as if he wanted a hug from her he wanted to finally make her his,

 _"Geez I get a hug big deal. And everyone else gets nookie."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome was depress again. while Edwards snickered from the thoughts that ran through his mind, while he shared with it everyone who only snickered as well. as they all made their way out of the cave.

"Wish we could have talked more with them. The thing we could have learned. Even though they where perverts." Said Piccolo

Piccolo only had to admit it did enjoy the sight of kagome nude before him. Hell the ones who was not only related by marriage enjoyed it as well. but then again they kept those thought to themselves. As they exited the cave. A wolf came out of no where and grabbed the shinzaho out of miaka hands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Suboshi and Yui_

Suboshi was peaking in on yui to see what she was doing. But was confused by all what she was saying from the book she was reading out load. Yui stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Oh what is it suboshi?" Asked Yui

"Oh was that some kind of spell?" Asked Suboshi

Yui only giggled at what he had just asked it was her copy of the dan brown new novel inferno. And she didn't realize she was reading out load, it was kinda cute that he had asked her on what it was.

"oh no its not a spell. It's a book called inferno. The author is rather famous his name is dan brow I love his books," said Yui

"are they high class things." Asked Suboshi

yui only laughed at that one. It was silly for how he had aasked that. maybe she could lend him a book for him to read kagome did have translation spell on all the books if she lended them out to anyone.

"I know its weird but ready always calmed down, kagome taught me that she comes from a family of genious's. they are a well known family in the world and invent load of things. And this capusles here I have is something her grandfather made." Said Yui

Subishi soaked in on everything she had said. He never would have guessed a warrior like kagome was a well known genius. Then again you can never read a book by its cover it seemed.

"You will go back? You wont take lady kagome with you? What about the priestess of suzaku?" Asked Suboshi

"I don't think that bitch wishs to ever go back home. I really could give a damn about her. But kagome is another story she deserved to be happy after all she had been through." Said Yui

Suboshi wondered what she mean by all that she had gone through what happened to kagome in her past to make her the way she was, and who where those other people that was with her it seemed that one call her mother.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and the others._

Miaka starred off with the wold that had the shinzaho in its mouth. The wolfs eyed nuriko only too see they knew each other. Nuriko had a look of horror he thought he killed off that monster.

"Wait give that back to me." Demanded Miaka

Miaka took off after the wolf she was going to get the shinzaho from that wolf she cant let nakago have it. That was theirs kagome had to do something to get that for them and she was not going to let it go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and the wolf_

Miaka was dashing through the trees of the woods trying her best to catch up to the wolf and get was hers back, this was not happening they had this all planed out she was not going to let this happen.

"You give that back to me." Cried Miaka

Miaka tripped over a tree root and face planted the snowy ground, it seemed even with something like this her kluzyness was always the master over her body, why couldn't she be graceful like the others.

 _"It's just not fair. We finally.. we finally got it. … and kagome had to humiliate herself for us to get it to. And now."_ Thought Miaka

"Whats wrong Miaka?" Asked Taiitsukun

A all to familiar raspy voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see taiitsukun there floating in front of her. As if she knew that she was in need of her wisdom and words,

"Taiitsukun?" Asked Miaka

Miaka pushed her self into a sitting position so she was able to talk face to face with the elderly woman who ruled the universe. Then again it was something she needed to talk to at this point in time,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi and Nakago_

Soi and nakago was awaiting for the wolf return. It seemed that nakago had felt someone or something to come back to them it seemed that it was indeed ashitare came back with the shinzaho

"Soi he has returned," said Nakago

Soi came out to see what nakago was talking about to see a dead wolf on the ground and him holding something that looked like a necklace. What that the genbu shinzaho they where waiting for.

"You mean that dead wolf?" asked Soi

"Did I not tell you. In Ashitare body flows the blood of a wolf. When his human half dies. He becomes a pure wolf." Said Nakago

Nakago looked at the shinzaho with a dark smirk the next faze of his plan shall be coming sooner than later if it even goes smoothly as he hoped even though it wont be as arousing that he would want it to be.

 _"So this is the shinzaho? Out last chance you have out lived the usefulness of your life."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago made his way back into his tent while soi took the poor warrior and comrade and gave him a proper who know her well enough she has a heart for others but she had no choice in the matter to fallow her orders.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Taiitsukun._

Miaka had tears in her eyes she couldn't believe she was admitting her defeat to the great being before her. It seemed if she did she might be able to find a way to get the shinzaho back from the seryuu seven and yui.

"What should I do? What would I ever do taiitsukun? The shinzaho was in my hands." Cried Miaka

"Oh for kami sakes stupid child. I only came here to check up on you." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka blinked through her tears and wondered why in the world would she come here and check up on them or her that is. Why not kagome but then again she was desperate and will do about anything to get it back.

"And I let it be taken. With out it and the other shinzaho in sairou. I could never ever summon suzaku, which way did that wolf go. I need to get it back." said Miaka

"You will go and fallow that wolf straight into camp seriyuu.?" Asked Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun arched a brow at the girl who had determination in her eyes. It seemed she would go about anything to get what meant to be hears back. She let out a sigh and thought if it would be even wise.

"It was my fought it was stolen. I have to go." pleaded Miaka desperately

"Give me a minute," said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun started to meditate as if she was able to pin point where the shinzaho had gone off to. And where the sairyuu camp is. Maybe after she was done getting the shinzaho back she would be able to see yui.

"Yes nakago has it already. Now it is in his hands. And surrounded by his powerful life force. This is a barrier." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka sighed of course she knew that it wont be easy but she had to get over her own fears. She was a full blooded sayien for kami sakes, even though she didn't know how to use her powers and had a seal over it she would not back down now.

"A barrier?" Asked Miaka out of confusion

"His life force is merely invisible. You could not brake through it the way you are now." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka was confused once again from what she meant. What the hell did she mean by the way she is now. Did she need to do something to help herself to go through said barrier or something.

"Well I guess not one whatever you mean by that." said Miaka

"Lets see there is one more thing you might be able to do. But I don't think it is something you would wish to do." Said Taiitsukun

"No, no,no I want to." Said Miaka

Miaka wondered what could be so bad on what she was telling her to do. It cant be as bad as having sex with him or something. Then again this was her it might be about sex and that is something she might have to do. Taiitsukun eye brow twitched in annoyance at what she had to explain to this girl.

"Will it's is sex miaka." Said Taiisukun playfully.

Miaka blushed deeply at what she had just said with a straight face. And she had a feeling that would what she needed to do to get the shinzaho back. But then again she had no choice in the matter at this point in time.

"Well with a male and female intercourse also known as fhang zang. It's a way you can take control of anothers life force." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka tilted her head to the side. They actually could do that steal another life force. That was kinda new and interesting. But then again she knew none of the others would do something like that to their mate or mates.

"You mean I have to have….. sex… with…nakago?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was going to vomit now she knew how kagome felt when nakago flirted with her or tried to paw at her. Then again she was learning something new and it was rather sickning and gross.

"When preformed properly it can enhance one chi. But abuse the life force the mind would confused. In other ways you can manipulate the process to mess with their life force to gain what you want." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka wondered if she would be able be able to preform this thing properly since she never even had sex before. Well tamahome and her had times they would touch each other. He would finger her and she would jack him off or other things.

"But I thought the priestess had to remain a virgin. Well kagome not one but her status is different than mine." Said Miaka

"That is down right mythology." Said Taiitsukun

Miaka was not confused by all this now. Since was told to not to have that kind of relationship with tamahome or any other male. But she waved it off mentally so she could get the information what she needed to do.

"If I heaven said that the seven warriors would wear them selves out by that another story for another time. But then again two would even think that about you. Your friend yui is not one. It does not mater forget about you don't have the guts to do it anyways." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun only eyed the girl to see her deep in thought. Not as if she would go for something like this. But then again she had known her to be a risk taker so she might be game for this.

"Having sex with nakago. No I couldn't. there must be some other way. But then again if I do u could weaken his life force and take the shinzaho back." Thought Miaka

Miaka was going over all the grosss details of even thinking about nakago doing the nasty in the same thought. She could even have her mind stay on that thought with out wanting to barf everything up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome. Tamahom and tasuki and Goku_

Everyone was in groups to hunt down wher emiaka had gone off to. What worried them most that the ones who could sense life force was not able to sense hers so they where all in a frantic state to find her.

 **"MIAKA ITS DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU HUNNY!"** Yelled Goku

Goku slouched and then noticed he was with kagomes search group he saw the sad eyes she gave him but the dragon balls on this relm are not ready and kagome left the sword with hotohori.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with miaka and taiitsukun_

Miaka gasped she heard everyone yelling for her. Even tamahome and her father and brothers her heart broke from what she was going to do. And how they would react to her doing something to vile.

"There calling for you, just forget I even said this idea." Said Taiitsukun

Taiitsukun was annoyed she was not getting no where, but she had to get miaka to go with the idea or else she had failed on what she had set out to go one about. But she needed to make her believe her on what she was telling her to do.

 _"Kagome risked her life to get the shinzaho. Nuriko had died and was brought back to life with the senzu beans, everyone else. This time I myself would be the one sacrificing myself this time."_ Thought Miaka.

Miaka pushed herself up and looked at the sage to show that she was not going to back down she was going to see thing vile and ghastly act through and get back the shinzaho and then head to sairou to get the other one.

"Taiitsukun where is Nakago at and point me in the direction I need to go." said Miaka

The old sage pointed in the direction to where she knew where the general seiryuu warrior was location and smirked mentally so she didn't think she was up to something and thatshe was not the real one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka stood behind a tree as she watched the man she loved and wanted to give that part of herself to him. But she knew now that dream was going to be our the window from a sickning and vile act.

 _"Tamahome its my responsibility to get the shinzaho back. None of you guys and kagomes, im not betraying you by doing this vile sickening act. So believe me on this my love."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka wiped the tears away and took off running she hoped that her message would get to tamahome or her father and brother. This was something that must be don't and has to be done.

 _"Please forgive me my tamahome and my love."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka ran with tears sliding down her face, she knew her mother would be angry so would her father once they find out what she was about to do. Even though it made her feel sick from even thinking about it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome didn't want to give up on finding the woman he loved until she was by his side once more. While he went through the woods and swore he was going around in circles but that didn't matter right now.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

"Tamahome," said Taiitsukun

Tamahome was snapped out of his worried thought and looked over to see taiitsukun there fully clothed thank the gods for that. but why was she there for did she know what happened, maybe she knows where miaka had gone off to,

"Taiitsukun what in the world are you doing out here? Not like im complaining or anything. You always have this timing to show up at the bad time . or when thing go south or bad,." Said Tamahome sarcastically

"Do I look like a idiot to you boy. I have a message from miaka. She got sick and ran somewhere to heal. Head to sairou ahead of me." Said Taiitsukun

Tamahome wondered what tin the world could be wrong with her. And why would she want them to head off before her it was a tad bit odd then again it was the old hag he was talking about here.

"Well tell me where miaka it now." Demanded Tamahome

"She is resting and sad she does not want you to you to find her." Said Taiitsukun

Taitsukun wondered why he had to be so annoying but then again she let off on how smart he could be. But this was no time for her to be there and arguing on the matter with him so she needed to finish her business.

"But why not. Kagome would kill me, and would you like to know what her mother would do to me. I like where my penis is thank you very much." Said Tamahome

"You stupid fool. You know girl have a time of the month that last seven days. But it seemed that it would be able not the right timing for a man to bother her," said Taiitsukun

Tamahome blushed deeply the woman taboo. The time of the month. The aunty flow he was sooooo not going to deal with that. she was aggressive when her time of the month rolled around.

"Oooooooh yeah never mind im going to back out of this one." Said Tamahome

"Now you understand. Just like a man to over look." Grumbled Taiitsukun

Tamahome scratched at the back of his head. He just didn't want to have his head smacked to many times from the last times he was around when the time of the month came about.

"You better be off to get to sairou to get that other shinzaho. And not worry about this one I could transport her once she is ready." Said Taiitsukun

"Well thanks you. Tell miaka for me that we all go ahead of her and we all hope she feels better." Said Tamahome

Taiitsukun only nodded as she watched the stupid man leave. Only to have a dark smirk acrossed her wrinkled face. As she disappeared to the shell she came out of while a oddly painted faced man smirked darkly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka walked over the rocky surroundings to where she was heading to. She was acting as if this was her last day on death row and walk down the hallways to go to the death chamber. She leaned onto a tree to catch her breath.

 _"I need a rest. Running is bad for ones health. I wonder if taiitsukun was able to trick tamahome and the others."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka took her jacket off and dropped it to the ground. As she heard three mews from the coat she dropped down to the ground and wondered what cat or who decided to tag along only to see three paws and knew who they where.

 **"WHAH! WHERE YOU THREE HIDING THIS WHOLE TIME! TAMAKI! HIKARU! KAROU! FOR KAMI SAKES THIS IS NOT A PLEASURE TRIP YA KNOW!"** yelled Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her angry thoughts and though the idea on having them with her. Nakago would not know that they where not really cats and it would proven useful when the time came. As the three jumped on her and they continued on their way.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and the others_

Everyone looked around the scenery that was around them, they kinda was not impressed by the rocky desert area they where traveling through they could get this anywhere so they where just going to see if they see anything interesting.

"Geez this place is lame. Once you leave one place you have a newer scenery." grumbled Genyu sarcastically.

"Tamahome your not lying to me are you. About my daughter meeting up with us. Because if you are you wont be having kids you will be a female." Said Chichi

Tamahome gulped the woman was scarry. He hopped miak never turn out like her mother. But then again it normally turned out to go that way most of the time when it came down to females.

"Yes..yes..ma'am, stuttered Tamahome

Tamahome stuttered to chichi while goku arched a brow in wonderment he better not be lying. He did love his children even though he did die and lost track on the amount of times he kicked to bucket. Kagome seemed to have drifted asleep on her fathers back. Vegeta was a fatherly person and he loved his children.

 _"Then why do I feel like miaka is in some sort of danger. And it seemed that tamaki along with hikaru and karou was gone as well."_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome snapped out of his thoughts and road off away from the group he had this sick feeling that maika was not on the time of the month, it was something else and he had a feeling that taiitsukun was fake.

"Sorry everyone you have to go on with out me." Said Tamahome

Everyone looked over other than kagome who was in a blissful rest since being frozen over took quite a bit out of her. While everyone looked to see him riding away as if something was up or something like that.

"Whats with him?" Asked Zarbon

Everyone shrugged and continued on their way to go and see where this shinzaho was, they where fallowing the direction that was given from midoriko and byakko well what they could remember that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou_

Miak was looking down at the tent debating to make nakago even pitch his own tent in his pants, with tamaki along with hikaru and karou looked at her and wondered if she would going to go through the vile act,

 _"That it. Maybe yui is down there as well."_ thought Miaka

Miaka was cut off from her own thoughts when her ever so reliable stomach growled. She hated to be like her father and brothers sometimes. And in times like this she really hated it more so than ever.

 _"No good im hungry again. blasted uncle vegeta was wtiht. Why cant me and my daddy and brothers get it out and stay serious."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was cut off from her thoughts when she smelled the delightful scent of food. And it smelled like it would taste rather yummy. While tamaki, hikaru and karou face palmed with their paw.

 _"Oh my dear kami. I smell something really really good. Don't do that is a no no. that's always gets you into trouble. Why is my body moving on its own. I hate it."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka body stopped moving on its own outside of the tent. And took out the necklace and put it on. The good luck charm that yuiren made fore her. She got on the ground and crawled in. a pair of very familiar feet was right before her. Miaka looked up in mere horror.

"Now are we playing hide and seek are we. Welcome priestess of suzaku. To bad it wasn't that lovely kagome thought it is a pity. Like that I would enjoy rather a lot like the last time." Said Nakago

Tamaki and his two brothers had to hold back from hissing so he didn't think they where not animals so they had to play this perfectly to keep miaka in the right mind but they had a feel ing they would need to hunt for tamahome soon.

"Nakago," gasped Yui

Nakago smirked down at her. She was just happy that he was not pitching a trouser tent right now. It was bad enough this was vile and ghastly she would be sick for a year or so after this.

 _"What is is up to."_ Thought Tamaki

"You have just arrived just in time for dinner you can join me if you wish." Said Nakago

Tamaki and his brothers had a feeling that this was trap since the food was the first clue. And the second was the all to noticeable fake taiitsukun but then again they couldn't prove she was fake or not.

"Don't you dare make fin of me. I can be as good and kagome! Now give me that shinzaho that kagome had to humiliate herself to get to get frozen butt ass nude." Said Miaka

After miaka put her speech out there she started to stuff her face. While tamaki and his brothers where face palming even in a time like this she was stuffing her face she was too much like her father.

"Would you like to see your once upon a time companion yui?" Asked Nakago

Miaka spit the food she had in her mouth all over nakagos face. While tamaki and his brothers only snickered at the thought of her doing tthat. They watched him wipe his face clean so she he was ablt to finish talking.

"Well sorry she is not longer here. She had left to go to sairou. And that was rather rude to spit your food all over my face." Said Nakago

 _"So he all alone here."_ Thought Hikaru

The three of them where getting a bad feeling about this and why was this man being so nice. It was something they didn't understand. They just hoped it wasn't the one thing they thought it was.

"Why don't you kill me and get it done and over with." Said Miaka

"Come on now. Im sure you know the vary vary special reason why you are here now." Said Nakago

Nakago stood up and went over to miaka. She only looked up to him and gulped down the bile in her throat. Nakago grabbed miaka arm and kissed her full on the lips and thought about kagom. Miaka slapped nakago hard enough to draw blood from him. Nakago backed away with the blood dripping from his lip.

"What in the world are you doing?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki and his two brothers wanted to vomit themselves this was not right. Nakago only glared and blinked at miaka. And then at the three who was watching him he had a feeling they where not cats but that's not the issue right now. He used little of his power to knock her to the ground and have her stay there.

 _"What is this some invisible power keeping me down on the floor."_ Thought Miaka

Tamaki and his two brothers flashed out of the tent the needed to get some help for miaka. They just hopped they where not to late for getting the help for her. Since they didn't need to get their cover blown.

"Now if you don't behave yourself. You will suffer much much worst than what you are feelong. The solder taken off his armor. And waited for kagome to feel her tight walls around my huge cock again. yes it was I who did the last two times. Tamahome only did it once. Im just going to fantasize about her while I am with you. So now do want you came here to do." Said Nakago

Nakago lifted her hand to place it on his hard cock that was standing proud miaka gasped she tried to yank away why did he have to be nude for. It was bad enough she had to do this for the shinzaho.

 _"He knows why I came here for. And kagome would never touch him willingly and how did he do it to look like tamahome."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka wanted to cry while nakago moaned kagomes name while he moved her hand up and down the huge cock and shoved it in her mouth to make her suck it. She didn't like the taste the cock was so hug her mouth was not able to fit around it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Suboshi_

Yui was sitting under one of the trees they where stopping for the night. Lucky that there was a capsule house in the capsule cases. It seemed that kagome thought of everything. But then again it seemed that she wanted to be by her side right now.

"Lady yui. I filled the jug with fresh water. We will be heading in the dessert in the morning we need to keep hydrated from the heat." Chirped Suboshi

Suboshi he was being a good friend. And hope she would noticethat he was being a wonderful friend to her. But it seemed she was deep in thought about something then again he never knew what she thought about half the time.

"Why didn't nakago want to come along with us? He always stayed near by me all this time. Who the hell is this visitor that's more important than me." Growled Yui

Yui felt jealousy on who was taking up nakago time that should be spent with her and no one had about enough about hearing about nakago its time for him to knock sense into her.

"Lady yui," Whispered Suboshi

"No we are going back. Get the horses and ill put the house back in the capsule." Ordered Yui

Suboshi didn't want to miss his chance with kagome with the way his friend was acting. He was going to tell her what nakago was really like and who gives a damn if she didn't believe him when he told her.

"Don't go back and stay away from nakago. He not the type of man who can be trusted. He told mehe wanted to stay with soi and believe me I walked in a few times with then going at it likes rabbits, lady yui there are many men out there that would love to have a lady like you." said Suboshi

Yui only got more and more pissed off from what she was hearing from the persons he considered a friend. She just wanted to get back to nakago and that's the only thing she wanted to do right now.

"That's not true! I know nakago well enough! And he had been with me through the worst times in my life! Now you let me go at once," demanded Yui

Suboshi dropped the water jug to pin yui against a tree to calm her down to get her to think correctly again. she was not thinking logically at this point in time and he needed to bring her back.

"Get away frome suboshi." Cried Yui

"No lady yui not until you calm down and think logically again. I know there is a man out there that would truly love you. And I am here for you like you where there for me. And lady kagome is ther for you in her own ways." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stopped when someone spoke up flamboyantly he knew that it was someone else he hated the man just creeped him out. He must not have came out of the closet yet since he keep saying he was straight.

"Suboshi you where told not to touch the priestess and especially alone together. If you do we wont be able to summon seiryuu than it will be on your hand." Said Tomo

"Tomo? Don't worry suboshi has a thing for kagome and who doesn't." said Yui

Suboshi rolled his eyes and huffed . and he knew that tomo had a thing for kagome as well. he was not going to back down to either one for her he wanted her to be his and only his no one elses.

"If you would allow me. There is something I wish to show you lady yui." Said Tmoo

"To show me something what do you mean?" Asked Yui

Tomo had a dead panned expression on his face how could this woman be the priestess of seiryuu, she is as bad as the priestess of suzaku when it came down to the information department.

"Come closer to me." Said Tomo

Tomo reached out his hand out of the darkness of the void he was in. he revealed his most prideful object well other than his massive cock but never mind on that at this point in time

"It's a shell?" Asked Yui

"Yes that is right. A clam I call it shin. Now you must observe," said Tomo

Tomo clam opened and smoke seeped out if the clam in the form of taiitsukun, yui nearly jumjped at the image of taiitskun she was one ugly woman and looksliek she could be a real bitch.

"This is taiitsukun. And also a illusion. And as well the power of tomo of the seiryuu sevem/ with this I shall show the priestess of suzaku her band of merry men, the shikon miko will be mind though." Said Tomo

Tomo let out his creepy laugh while yui back away feeling a chill down her spin this man she sure as hell did not like. He gave her the creeps when thing s came down to the creepy department

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Nakago_

After nakago shot his seed into her mouth a few time and her ass. Since he wanted to wait for the virgin part for now. Miaka had blood dripping from her anal vomited the cum out of her mouth,

"Now miaka if you get close to me you would be able to get he shinzaho. And I would not fuck all your wholes well only one im waiting for later. Your ever so delectable sisterly friend can get close to me and that makes my cock twitch to life again. but you cant it seemed. A shame really. But anyways kagome was one to spring my cock back to life," said Nakago

Nakago slammed his hard huge cock back into her ass once more. While he pounded so hard to make her feel as much pain he could make her feel. While she was still sore since she did not have lube to have this done to her

 **"AHHHHHHH STOP IT HURTS! IT HURTS! YOUR TO LARGE LET ME GO!"** cried Miaka

After he shot a shit load of cum into her ass she shitted all over the floor with his cum with it. Nakago sent a blast making her fly again the tent and plaster herself on the walls of it. While he hissed in disgust at what she had just done.

"Now then. Can we put a end to this little cat and mouse game and let me use your body you low life whore. And I will have kagome in my mind to keep my cock stiff enough to make you scream in pain tamahome felt the same pain when I fucked in the way way." Said Nakago

Miaka shirt button flew all over the place while his finger slipped into her dry whole so he could test the waters. He wanted to fuck kagome again but it seemd this was the best it came to him to releast his seed instead of him doing it himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome never stopped for a break he needed to find miaka before It was too late. He had a sick feeling what was going on right now if he knew what nakago would only be doing to miaka.

 **"MIAKA!"** yelled Tamahome

Tamahome made the horse gallop faster he needed to find her quickly his sick feeling was getting more and more worst, he hoped that she would find her sooner or later it seemed that she was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Miaka_

Nakago stood up and walked over slowly to miaka was in a pile of his cum. But he was far from finished with her. His eyes full of lust his hand around his cock as he pumped it up and down. His eyes only seeing kagome there before him. His huge monster cock twitching in his hand.

"No please no more. I cant take no more. Let me go please." Cried Miaka

Nakago ignored her words as he fucked her more in her mouth while he shoved a huge bottle in her ass as she screamed out in pain. Oh the joys of the screams of pain they where so arousing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was still looking all over the place for his miaka. His sick feeling was getting worst and worst. He hoped she was not having the unthinkable happening that would piss him off.

 _"Miaka this is strange what the hell happened to you miaka? Where the hell is she. Where did she go off to."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahomes toughts kept him busy and not to worry he needed to make sure he saved her. He wanted her to be where she should belong in his arms and no one elses amrs but his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Miaka_

Nakago rammed the bottle in her ass further. He cupped miaka face as his cum dripped out of the side of her mouth and all over her nude young body. He was nearly spent from all the pent up sex he was denied from the woman he wanted.

"You have such a angelic face my kagome,and you tight pussy made me feel so good." Said Nakago

Nakago started to rub miaka clit with his thumb and then pinched it so hard that she pissed all over his hand, he rammed the bottle further in her ass,. As he pinched her harder and made more come out he rammed the bottle further.

"For the record I would love to have kagomes real body here with me instead of a ugly filthy whore like you. This isn't the method I enjoy getting aroused believe me, but the lady yui requested that you not to be killed. So this is the next best thing to defeating you. When a priestess couples with a man she had the right to summon the beast god. So where you impressed with the false taiitsukun?" Said Nakago

Miaka puffy red eyes shot open since she thought the taiitsukun was real. Then again it was her own fought to even believe that she was real then again she didn't insult her like she normally did.

"That was a fake taiitsukun? Then..then you lied to me!" Gasped Miaka in horror

"I did not lie to you. I am going to fantasize you as my dearest kagome. Even though I wished I could have the real this. Since you don't make me aroused at all, and there is a way that you can use ones life force through intercourse believe I have used it loads of times." Said Nakago smugly

Miaka gasped in horror she was not even shocked at the thought of her getting fooled by this man, and now she knew how kagome and yui and tamaki along with tamahome felt now with the dirty feeling after something like this happen to you.

"And you used this on yui?" Asked Miaka

"Oh seiryuu no on that one. She is as less appealing to me than you are I would fuck tamahome and the emperor before my cock ever fucked her she looks like a guy a ugly one. But lady yui is infact a virigin she only had been fucked anally and orally. I killed the lesser beings who have done the act. On the back streets of kuto. When she awoke lady yui was so deeply depressed. And attempted to kill herself. And everyday afterward she wept. Calling out your name. until you where reunited I repeated this same thing everyday, she denided it at first but day by day she finally excepted it. And finally the the lady yui believe me and trusted me completely, lady yu chosen me over you." Said Nakago

Nakago spoke with so much smugness in his tone. All miaka could do was gasp and wanted something to take the foul taste out of her mouth. Then again he peed in her mouth and ass as well.

 _"He did it to her. He took yui when she was hurt and down. And made her hate me. And made her fight against me. Hes the reason she came the priestess of seiryuu. It was all him."_ Thought Miaka

 **"GIVE HER BACK TO ME! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE YUI BACK TO ME!"** Yelled Miaka

Nakago rolled his eyes if she didn't stop that screaming his cock was going to go back in that noisy mouth of hers to give her something to do other than interrupting what he was saying. Miaka hands started to glow red and pink from the gift kagome made for her it had her powers in it. As she pushed herself off the wall.

 **"I'LL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU! SICK VIILE MONSTER!"** Yelled Miaka

"Ah look here the little whore had some power. Oh wait it lady kagomes power. So you advanced far enough to have that ability. But how ever you will do no more." said Nakago

Nakago out stretched his hand as his seiryuu symbol shine on his forehead brightly. He hit miaka with the energy blast making her scream in pain once more again. she reached out as if she was seeing tamahome.

 _"Tama..ho..me.. ka..go..me."_ thought Miaka

Miaka fell hard on the floor nude before nakago, he walked over to her to see if she was even still alive he knew that he was going to end up dead for what he had just did to her. It was something that he was looking forward to.

 _"Well ithink you had enough. A little inexperienced child like you will never give me pleasure. But with the look on the face of tamahome was going to make it all the better. When the fool finds out when other mands cock and hands had touched and been inside of you. He will be distraught."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago laughed darkly as the thoughts of tamahome and what he will do once he found out he already knew what kagome would do that made his cock twitch back to life and awaited to be released from the pain it suffered.

To be continued


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

* * *

It was night in the desert the heat finally died down. They where still wondering why tamahome did what he did. And wondered when the two of them will join back up with them. And as well tamaki along with hikaru and korou.

"Sooo we have to wait for miaka and tamahome?" Asked Genyu

Half of them where annoyed about the idea. But they had to wait for them to get them to where they needed to go. but some of them had this bad feeling as if something was going to happened. even hades kinda decided to join in with zelena for a while.

"We have to hurry, no da, if we don't travel by night in the dessert we wall would be fried to a crisp. Well other than the vampires who will be putting a light show on." Said Chichiri

Everyone shot the other perverted monk in their group for lectureing not as if they knew what a dessert would feel like when the heat would kick in. they had did battle in loads of them in the past.

"I know that as much. But my horse has a mind of its one." Said Tasuki in annoyance

Everyone turned to look around to see tasuki and his horse was indeed in a stand still. It seemed that the horse don't like the master that he had to deal with. Everyone took a bet that the horse would kick his ass.

 **"COME ON! ARE YOU STILL IN A HUFF BECAUSE I TOOK ONE LITTLE CARROT!KAKAROT DID AS WELL AND YOU HAVE TO PICK ON ME! WILL YOU MOVE IT! WHERE GETTING FURTHER AND FURTHER APPART FROM THE OTHERS YOU STUPID HORSE!"** Yelled Tasuki

Tasuki yelled in annoyance and anger at the horse as well hit it. The horse had a tick mark on its forehead and started to glare. And then uppercutted tasuki with boxing cloves on its sending him flying.

"I'm sorry I really am please forgive me." Pleaded Tasuki

Everyone was either snickering and some of them was filming this, it was just to funny since he was argueing with a horse and the horse had fighted back with them it was just funny. Tasuki was bowing to the horse over and over again while apologizing over and over again. some of them where about to fall off the horse from how hard they where laughing.

"Let's go dearest." Said Kagome

Everyone turned to see what the bandit emperor was doing now. Only to see the horse was stomping tasuki to the ground. While tasuki was crying for it to stop, everyone shook their heads and snickered at the issue

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

A man with odd face pain over look the suzaku group down below him. He had a plan that would stick them in someplace until they end up dead, he just waited for the correct timing to do so.

 _"Yes go team suzaku once you stepped inside tomos city of illusions you will never be able to leave. I imagine that the priestess of suzaku already fallen into nakago hands."_ Thought Tomo

Tomo let out his creepy laugh at everything he had plotted was coming all together in the correct ways. Now he needed to go and grab soi to get her to do the next part of his plan now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was still trying to find his miaka he wished he could sense her but it seemed where ever she was it was blocking that part of him. Until he saw three people standing to get his attention he jumped off his horse to three of kagomes kids.

"Have you three seen Miaka?" Asked Tamahome

They only nodded and turned back into cat form as tamahome jumped back on his horse took off to the direction where he was being lead by the three of them. This is not good by the way they where acting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago_

Nakago got dressed and put his cap back on. And walked over to miaka body. But he never had the chance to sat what he wanted since they had a unwelcomed intruder. She he will go and meet up with him

"Tamahome did you leave for sairou with the others. With your pathetic ways. Wait the decent one of your group is kagome." said Nakago smugly

"Oh look is captain body glitter what do I owe the honor". Said Tamahome

Nakago arched a brow at the snarkness to his body but then again he did enjoy a good verbal battle time from time. Its rare to come by these days. But then again kagome was the best one to do the verbal battling.

"Well your looking well. I would never guessed that when your entire family and one of your friend being murdered and you come back bouncing back like this." Said Nakago smugly

Tamahome only rolled his eyes he wasn't going to let out the secrets of their group. Then he would try to steal on what they had and use it for his own personal game and that will not be happeneing.

 **"YOU'RE A ASSHOLE! OH WAIT YOU LIKE ASS!"** Yelled Tamahome

Nakago punched tamahome in the stomach. But that wont keep tamahome down he was going to beat the crap out of this guy for all he had done. And who he was he will end up dead sooner or later.

"Thank angry you don't show it much. The girl your looking for is inside of that tent. Oh she has such lovely skin. Even though it should been kagomes. I always thought that brat was a child but her body was much a womans and a odd hole on her back." Said Nakago

Nakago forced a smirk on his face he knew what he was doing. He wanted to piss tamahome off and he knew he hit him right where it hurts and that is the priestess of suzaku and kagome.

"Miaka? What did you do to miaka? What did you do?" Hissed Tamahome

Tamahome power flared as red sparks flickered around him as if he was a super sayien with the powers of suzaku. As he shot a red beam from his hands and hit nakago left arm and melted his armor on his shouler.

"How..how dare you." Hissed Nakago

Nakago growled out his displeasure from what just had happened. tamahome actually his armor and melted it. Did he gain powers from kagoem by the way he shot the energy blast. Until a lightning bolt nearly hit tamahome. But he jumped out of the way. Soi was in front of nakago,

"Soi?" Asked Nakago

"Nakago go and get on the horse." Said Soi

Tamahome landed gracefully in front of the two warriors. He saw soi and nakago ride away from him, he was gonna go after them but only was stopped by tamaki tapping his shoulder and pointing down to the tent.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi and Nakago_

The two warriors where riding away from the scene where tamahome had harmed nakago, soi would have to heal him so he would be able to use his arm once again but that would be tough.

"After I fix your wounds you should lay with me tonight to rebuild your strength. And life force. I shall be waiting for you." Said Soi

 _"Tamahome you better think ill pay you back for tthis. Now I have to lay with her."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago avoided and ignored all the rambling from soi. Sometimes she never shutted up once she started rambling about this and that. he hated that when people rambled to much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome made it over to the tent while kagome three kids went back in cat form now they took on a form of a demon cat they liked it better than a regular old one like always they had been learning new things here and there.

"Miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome pushed the curtain to the side of the tent. As he went inside to see where the love of his life and his soul mate would be at. He was having the sick feeling again the place smelled _as_ if someone had sex. Tamahome noticed the necklace on the floor that his little sister made for miaka. As he bent down to pick it up.

 _"This is the necklace that yuiren made for miaka."_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome looked up only to see miaka laying with her clothing in a bundled on top of her. She groaned in pain. While kagomes three kids only gasped at what they where seeing. She was still a virgin they could sent that as much.

 _"My whole body hurts. Why did nakago.. did nakago,"_ thought Miaka

She was cut off from her train of thought when she felt a few people watching her. Wondering who it was only to see tamahome with tamaiki, hikaru and korou with this eyes wide opened in shock.

"Don't look at me," whispered Miaka

 **"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"** Cried Miaka

Tamahome took his jacket off to place it over miaka while tamaki picked up her clothing and used a quick repairing spell to help them mend themselves back together along with a cleaning spell over them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and the others._

Everyone entered a thriving city it kinda reminded them of home as they all looking around at things here and there to peak their curiousity. But it seemed there was something off even the lord of the underworld felt like something was off.

"Well this is a thriving metropolis" said Regina

Everyone nodded to that one it was a rather nice city. But it was something else about this that didn't even feel correct and it seemed that all of them sensed it since they didn't think its was too soon to be arriving

"So is this the city on the boarder midoriko and byakko.?" Asked Goku

"We think it is the correct place its been years since we have been back here." Said Byakko

But then again their old friends would have came and met up with them if it was the correct place, but then again they would probably be dead if he knew the one guy the little pervert he was.

"Well maybe we can find and wait till tamahome and miaka to show up," said Tasuki

Nearly all of them had to agree to that one since it was a brilliant ideal. It was a new place to hang around. Even the people who they came friend with like how these people thinked they even felt alive something they haven't felt since story brook and the curse was ended,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo stood on the other side of the wall. And watched them all interacted with each other. He was kinda jealous their bond was much stronger than the seiryuu seven. And the angel there is the light of them all.

Heheheheh, there fallen deeper and deeper in my spell, they would never make it to the real sairou alove. But still I do not see four members in the group. And isn't that one supposed to be dead? I better find out what was going on. Thought tomo

Tomo had to find out how the hell these people bring the dead back to life since it was a rare thing to find in worlds. And why did the one guy look so familiar as if they had have met before it seemed,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka, Tamahome, Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou_

Tamahome was riding the horse with miaka in front of him. While tamaki and the other two where in cat form so they could be able to to travel more easy for them since they had no other horses,

"Kagome and the others went on ahead of us. So we better try and catch up with them,. You know how vegeta is," said Tamahome

Tamahome spoke cheerfully trying to break the ice. As he looked down at miaka who sitting in front of him who was dressed again. while the other three eyed him as if saying smooth moved homie.

"You know I worry about tasuki and vegeta since they enjoy getting introuble a lot. You know they have the tendency to get themselves with their mouths they have on them." Chirped Tamahome

Tamaki violet eyes along with the golden ones of hikaru and karou gave him a look as if they where really asking if he was trying to hard or just plain stupid. Tamahome only cleared his voice,

"Tamahome I'm tiered can we stop and rest please." Whispered Miaka

They found a nice area to have a rest for a while. Tamahome tied the horse to the tree that was near by. While tamaki and the other two turned back into human form leaning back and took some sun in. tamahome took his jacket off and laid it to the side.

"You hang on here with tamaki and hikaru and karou. While I go and fetch us some dinner." Chirped Tamahome

Tamahome winked at her while tamaki rolled his eyes being in that type of situation that miaka was in he didn't like people bothering him either. It took him a while for people to touch him they always had to give him something to calm him.

 _"Tamahome , you haven't said anything. You haven't asked about anything. I couldn't even ask tamaki how he was like when he woke up after the same thing happened to him, did nakago really. I don't remember much other thant he other stuff he did to me. Maybe nothing other than anal and oral was the only things that happened. no this is nakago he wouldn't of just let me go he used me like he used kagome, my first time was being used as a object by a man who plotted it all out. Then kagome had her first set of twins from inuyasha but she loved him the issue was different. Nooo kagome I need you."_ thought Miaka

Tamaki and his two other half brothers watched tamahome in amusement while he tried t catch fish with his bare hands. It was a sight to see before you. They knew how to fish but with a fishing pole they learned from others.

"Ah, I see yout here. And I got you! Hey miaka and you other guys I got the first fish!" Chirped Tamahome

As tamahome turned around to see tamaki and the twins gawking in horror as they rushed into the capsule house to find some senzu beans for her to use for the healing of her body it looked like what tamaki looked like just with a penis and no boobs, as miaka went into the lake to clean herself

"Hey miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome tried to go after her since she was going to the deep in he noticed the others went onto the capsule home to see if they could find some senzu beans for her since they all stocked then in the houses.

"What do you think your doing miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm cleaning myself." Hissed Miaka

Miaka took a branch with thorns on it and started to scrub at her raw skin harshly. Tamahome didn't want her to hurt herself only to make his way over to her and see if he could stop her.

"Maybe I need to wash myself to be pure again," said Miaka

Tamahome looked back in shock, while the other three was still searching for the senzu beans for miaka leaving tamahoem alone to deal with miaka in her emotional state. Tamaki was the only one here right now to understand.

 _"Miaka,"_ thought Tamahome

"How could I ever done that with that vile man. And the things he said about kagome." Said Miaka

Tamahomes eyes went wide so he wasn't the one who did it all three times only once that sick fuck he was knocked out with the other two times, he was sick by the state and he nearly forgotten he knew what It felt like as well.

"Stop it miaka your going to hurt your self. Me and tamahome know what your going through." Cried Tamaki

Miaka punched tamahome for even trying to take the branch away fromher. Tamahome only sank into the water and came back up. He swam over to the river bank and took in air greedily.

"You know is times I wonder if she is about as the same strength as kagome. And much more crazier. But get out of the water miaka. Hikaru and karou is starting a fire while tamaki is gutting the fish." Said Tamahome

Tamahome pushed him out of the water and went over to help tamaki with the fist. He handed him a senzu bean to heal the would he was going to give one to miaka when she was ready to eat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Yui and Suboshi_

Yui looked out of the tent and wondered why in kamis name it was so freaking hot where the where at it was annoying first it was cold as balls then it was hot as hell if hades decided to punish them and knowing kagome she is probably friends with the lord of the underworld.

"It's soooo hot. The only thing to do is sleep and read until the sub sets. Wish I had brought more books." Said Yui

"Yeah that's right. And I doubt nakago and soi would come where while the sun is still up. Lady yui." Said Subohsi

Suboshi looked up at yui. He was hoping she thought of him as his friend still. He just wanted to protect her from what nakago was able to do. He just had this thing about ass play. The last time he was punished and was tied to a wall wiped and then the unthinkable.

"Are you still mad at me from last night? You must believe me I was not joking at all. I do love lady kagome. And I know there is a man out there for you. And I do wish to be your friend and wish to hear the stories about lady kagome more." Said Suboshi

"What where you going to do with me pinned to that tree. Your just like all those other men. Like the men who had harmed kagome in the worst ways possible. You wont get near kagome I sware it. You just like her ex inuyasha who made her think he loved her but only to verbally abuse her and compare her to a walking dead woman. And then defile her then to her over to the worst and vile man that walked the earth only to do the same thing to her. Then burn a spider mark in her back cursed it to make her feel pain when it was hit. He even took four of her children and claimed they where dead theyw here nor born out of love but out of pain. She would never look at the differently. Then there was tamahome who just did just as bad when he was under the kodoku three times." Hissed Yui

Yui didn't even realized what she had just said outloud, even her own secrets where blurted out. Until it was to late she saw the look on suboshis face and turned to look out the tent she didn't want him to know none of that but it was to late now.

"You and lady kagome where… where raped? You where raped by those men in downtown kuto? And the lady kagome was raped by someone bbefroe her two husbands, it just can't be true." Said Suboshi

Yui went to her knees as she started to remember what kagomes past story was like her long long life and how many times she had tried to off her own self. But she didn't want to speak on to much since the family is here as well.

"You think I would make something so foul and vile up! Now that you understand stay away from kagome and me! It was all miaka fought that this happened to me. But kagome fell in love with the half demon and forced her that resulted in her having her set of twins in the stage of having the same thing happened to her by a man a half demon named naraku. He took her kids and hid them even the one she had from his and tild her that they where dead only to tell her that shippo was dead as well. she even tried to kill herself after all that but naraku would not let her die. Even though she had a spell on her that made her powers not work from the walking dead. And tamahome was under the kodoku he did it three times mercifully and painfully I felt powerless for watching. Miaka never payed much attention once she came back in the normal time lines after 518 years that's when I noticed the difference in her. And if I haven't helped miaka escape from this world I wouldn't have ended up here in the first place. All of this is all true kagome be mad at me for telling you all of this. But I don't want her harmed no more. She deserved the happiness that she finally found. Its all miaka fought and I would never forgive her on this all. She never cared about kagome and the where born at the same time their familys are so close their like family. And now she had tamahome the bastard he is." Hissed Yui

Suboshi was shaking with anger how could people do such things. Then again he had it happened to him by nakago. The sick bastard but he will get tamahome back and it seemed he couldn't get the other two men who did it to kagome. But he will make the priestess of suzaku feel what it feels like.

"The priestess of suzaku made you have all this suffer. And made lady kagome put her to the side?" Asked Subohsi

Yui gasped at what he had just asked it seemed that he put it right to the point in some ways that is the correct saying to put things lightly to what miaka is like to people who knew her.

"Lady yui no matter what happened to you. I still wish to be your friend. And what ever happened to kagome I still love her. I will never forgive anyone who had caused the two of you pain." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stood up he had someone to hunt down. Well two people that is and make them suffer to make them feel what they had made two people he loved and cared for the most in this world other than his twin brother.

"Suboshi where you going?" Asked Yui

"I shall be back soon. I need to take a visit to some people." Said Suboshi

Yui gulped at what he had said and started reading and wondered what he meant by all that. It seemed that suboshi was pissed off and she really don't want to know what he was planning to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome. Miaka, Hikaru and Karou, and Tamaki_

Tamahome was cooking the fish that kagomes three kids caught it seemed they transfigured tree branches into finish poles. It was useful now they had enough food for them to eat plus sides with the house that was full of had her back turned to the four of them with his jecker overher body

"Hey miaka doesn't the fish smell good." Chirped Tamaki

"Yeah aunty you better eat some." Said Hikaru and Karou.

Tamahome looked over to her cheerfully only to see that the other three was depressed since they where trying hard to help her through this tough time there was only two people right now in this area that knew what she was feeling like,.

"You know I cant marry you now tamahome. How could I really." Said Miaka

Tamaki, hikaru and karou went into the capsule house to have their meals since these two was indeed to have a long talk and he needed to let her know that she was no different than what she was before.

"What in the world are you talking about miaka?" Asked Tamahome

"I'm sorry after you proposed to me so horrible. You can go and laugh at me if you wish. You can call me a moron or a idiot if you wish as well. because I really am one. Go on and laugh." Said Miaka

Miaka didn't even feel her own tears falling down her face, she didn't even understand her own words she spewed out of her mouth. She knew that she spoke them but she was so numb from what had happened that made her the way she was now.

"Don't you see none of this was your fought! If I was more careful and didn't lose track of you! Thank suzaku that those three where with you though I wouldn't of found you." Said Tamahome

Tamaki, hikaru and karou was peaking out the door at them and hoped he didn't say something stupid then again this was tamahome they where talking about he had a way of fucking things up with out even thinking. But they did know this once word gets out on what nakago had done he was not going to be living long.

"I thought of I had sex with nakago I could weaken his life force. Even though the vile act made me want to vomit. And I could of stole the shinzaho back. I believe in that fake taiitsukun lies. What that's saying karma always comes and get you in ways you would not know until it happen." Cried Miaka

Tamahome didn't know what to do he was not sure what he should even do. But he was grateful to be alone with her the one thing about those three they did have manners even though sometimes they forget them.

"I never meant to betray you tamahome I'm so sorry." Cried Miaka

Tamahome grabbed miaka from behind in a tight embrace to show her that he never wanted her to think that he thought of her differently. While the three watching was smirking that he was doing something right.

"Your body. I want to see your body." Whisper Tamahome

Tamahome turned miaka around so she would be looking at him. Lucky his body was blocking the door to the capsule house so they wouldn't see her body. He knew they where watching to make sure he didn't need them.

"Tamahome?" Whispered Miaka

Miaka was so confused and numb to even think on what he was saying and doing. As tamahome took hiss his jacket off miaka form. He opened his eyes to marvel of the sight of pure beauty of her body even though kagome did had a hot one but he loved miakas as well.

"Your beautiful. Nothing has changed since kagome and you on the purification ceremony. No one could ever spoil you. So please don't cry. Im here for you.. and so are tamaki, hikaru and karou. And if kagome was here she would be ehre for you as well. well after she blows up half forest. Even though you not able to summon suzaku I made a vow to never part with each other again. I promised you to make you the happiest bride in the world to out beat the other mated couples. Ill say It as many times as you wish me to. Your everything to me." Said Tamahome

Hikaru and karou along with tamaki was dabbing at their eyes its like watching one of those romatic movies right before their very eyes. While miaka winced in pain. Tamahome grabbed her wrist in his large hand.

"I may not have healing powers like mistukake, or have the powers that kagome and some of the others have. But I do have a senzu bean and other things." Said Tamahome

Tamahome started to kiss all off the wounds on her body when he noticed her not looking he slipped the bean in his mouth and kissed her making sure she ate it. When he know's she swallowed it her let her have air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Miaka got dressed in the clothing tamaki repaired for her and cleaned with magic. And ran out of the capsule house and out of their makeshift camp. Her thoughts was right there to haunt her.

No I cant stay with you . I know kagome would be angry with me on this, and so will my father and mother. I dont deserve you tamahome or anyone. Oh kagome please for give me. Please forgive me. Thought miaka

Miaka ran into the night with tears making her vision blured from the amount of the tears and the stinging of the wind made things worst. But this was something she needed to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Tamahome, Hikaru,Karou and Tamaki_

Tamahome got up from having three people poke at him with worry. When his vision blurred he looked around to see if miaka was ok, only to see her gone that's why they where trying to wakr him up for.

 _"Miaka why didn't we primise that we would never part ever again."_ thought Tamahome

Tamahome felt burning hot tears in his eyes she felt guilty he could understand that as much. But he told her to come to him or the other three if she needed to talk to someone, not to run away like a moron

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka._

Miaka continued to run away far away that tamahome was not able to find her. As she stepped on a weaken rock area and fell through a sink hole. Once she hit the bottom of the cavern she fell down in she felt her ankle was wounded. Dshe saw a green glow comeing her way.

"I have found you. Don't you move a inch."

Miaka got up out of horror of who she was seeing before her eyes. How in the would was suboshi here. It sure as hell not his brother since he drowned in the river that day of the summoning.

"Suboshi!" Gasped Miaka

As the twin took the dagger out of its sheeth. Miaka clinched her eyes shut thinking that she was a goner. Well hell she was not even able to run so he might as well put her out of her misery.

 **"GET DOWN NOW!"**

Miaka did as she was told. When the twin threw his dagger and stabbed a huge raccoon cat mutation looking thing. And the twin jumped down next to miaka to make sure she was ok.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Miaka looked up confused at what the hell was going on. Did she fall down in the twilight zone or something. This was freaking weird and odd and why was he being nice to her.

"That is a giant weasel. If you make any sudden movement it would have attacked you."

Miaka looked up at the twin still confused and thinking she was lost in some other universe that everything was different. But if this was suboshi what in the world did he have up his sleeve.

"Do you need a hand?"

The twin put his hand out for her to take it to help her up. Now she was completely confused was that senzu bean have acid in it or something to make her think suboshi a gentlemen.

"Why are you?" Asked Miaka

Miaka didn't get to finish what she was saying since she passed out from the pain and the mental pain she was feeling everything finally crashed at once and made her go into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi, Nakago and Yui_

Soi unwrapped the wound that tamahome had made on nakago shoulder, she needed to assess on the damage and how bad it was. While yui gasped in shock at what she was seeing and wondered if he ran into kagome somewhere.

"I gave you the treatment. But still this is bad." Said Soi

Nakago snorted he had worst done to him. Hell kagoem had gave him worst wound. He nearly thought his dick was broken from the energy blast she sent at that area the last time the where face to face.

"We have no time for that. We need to get to sairou with out anymore delay." Said Nakago

Yui snorted she was not having none of nakago bullshit. He was going to have to wait for his wounds to heal before they even go anywhere else. It was something he needed to do she cant have no none healthy warriors buggering about.

"No not like that you are noe. Your hurt badly we are going to sit out until that wound his healed. And that is a order." Hissed Yui

"Well as you wish lady yui." Said Nakago

Nakago had no choice in the matter to obey the order he was given. He sneered he hated that she had the balls to order him around like this. He had worst things done to hi ad this was just a minor scratch in his book. As yui and soi left so nakago could be alone

"Oh wow it melted. Who did that to you?" Asked Suboshi

Suboshi only laughed at nakago misfortune. With his arms behind his head it severs him right the self righteous bastard. He needed to be taken down a peg or two it was something he to have happened to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome. Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki_

Tamahome was ridding down the rocky mountains to find miaka with the three back in cat form and sniffed the air so he was able to find her better. He was worried sick since they where not able to sleep until they found her.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

The four of them had been at this all night long they knew once that sun rising it will be hot as balls and it will be a pain in the ass once it does. It was not going to be pleasant one bit.

 **"HEY MIAKA! MIAKA!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome and the other three got off the horse to look around. And wondered if they needed to look in another direction and wondered if she was ok. And hoping she was not with nakago he would kill him this time,

 _"Miaka where did you g? kagome and your mother and father will kill me, kagome had to bring so many lives back because of him. And she was poisoned because of his and had his and hisself do the unthinkable to her. And now to you. If none of the others will kill him he would make sure he did."_ Thought Tamahome

He was brought out of his thoughts when the three of them mewed at him. He turned around to see one of them drssed as miaka. And trying to pose sexy it had to be wither hikaru or karou by the golden eyes.

 **"YOU STUPID PAIN IN THE ASS!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome was looking down at the scene and had his head tilted to the side. He had this odd feeling that those three cats where no mere cats, he would need to figure out that idea and prove they where not cats at all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka opened her eyes to see a ceiling and wondered where in the world she was at. Then she noticed at that she was in a bed a nice comfortable bed. It was all to confusing to her. Until a voice broken her out of her thoughts.

"Hello miss. Are your ok are you alright? Your awake now!"

Miaka pushed herself up and looked around the palce she was in. only to tilted her head to the side in confusion at who in the world she was looking at. She wished she had another senzu bean on her.

"There is no reason to be alarmed. This is my home. Your in makan village in sairou. It took you three whole days after you fainted to wake up, your body must ben vary weak. Its good this I came along when I did."

Miaka blinked in confusion did suboshi get some kind of memory loss to not know who she was. Or is this some type of game like all those seiryuu warriors liked to play on those who are not one of them,

"Then your not suboshi? Then who are you then? Why did you help me?" Asked Miaka

The twin was baffled at what she was babbling about. Who in the world and what is a suboshi. And why is she asking all this type of stuff he was only being nice and trying t help her out.

"Whats wrong kaika? I seen your finally awake my dear," said the older male

"Does your injures hurt you any?" Asked the elderly woman.

Miaka snapped out of her shock at the new name. and wondered if she was in some twilight zone still but she needed to answer back before they think she was still sick or wounded or in pain.

"Now that you mention it. No they don't." said Miaka

"I thought so. Thanks to the juice of the forgetfulness tea leaves." said Kaika

"My name is marcus. And my wife missy." Said Marcus

"Why don't you play your flute for a while." Said Missy

Kaika only looked at his mother and blushed he took out the flute. Miaka snapped out of the thougths at the familiar song that he had played back in konan why didn't he remember who she was.

 _"Oh crap baskets. Hes amiboshi. That song just proved at who he was. He is amiboshi of the seiryuu seven. Suboshi twin brother. The one who trick all of us and screwed us out of the summoning. The one who we all thought had died and drowned in the river that day."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka closed her eyes to rest more this was something that she was not expecting. It was nice to see him living in a happy home with two people who loves him as their own kagome thought him as herown as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Nakago and Tomo_

Nakago looked up when he felt the life force. He knew that life force all to well. he thought the person was dead and long gone. This was something that is needed to be looked into and searched for if the person is not dead they should have came back to their comrads.

"Whats wrong nakago, its so unusual to see you act like this?" Asked Tomo

Nakago groaned and this is one person he hated in the group of warriors the man was just creepy and made your skin craw, and that is something that is not taken lightly when it came down to himself.

"No its nothing. I just felt something." Said Nakago

Tomo walked into the tent and seen the wound on Nakago arm. But that didn't matter he wanted to know if nakago had the balls to finish the deed with the priestess of suzaku and took her virginity.

"Well everything is fallen into place nicely. Now the priestess of suzaku is no longer a virgin. Now all that remains is to collect the shinzaho. And figure a few details out." Said tomo

Nakago rolled his eyes he didn't even want to touch the girl willingly he had to think about kagome to keep his cock hard, and he knew this bastard sick obsession with his woman he wanted as well.

"The priestess of suzaku is still a virgin," said Nakago plainly

Nakago closed his eyes and crossed his arms he snapped the book shut that he was reading that was out of yuis collection it was rather interesting to say the last. He just wanted this asshole gone to have some peace and quiet.

 _"He didn't give a damn. He didn't want to touch her anyways. He wanted his kagome,"_ thought Nakago

Tomo walked smugly past him it seemed that what nakago had said did not sink into the creepy face panted mans creepy mind yet. While Nakago sighed and wanted this to be over soon.

"Yes she is. Nothing now that." Said Tomo

Tomo cut himself off as he thought back on what nakago had told, him once he replayed it over and over again to know that she was indeed a virgin still. So that means nakago had indeed failed in doing something. As he bent down and got all up in his face.

"What did you just say?" Asked Tomo

"I wasn't able to have sex with the priestess of suzaku even thought it was not something I wished to do it, when I tired to think about and fantasize about kagome the shikon miko oh believe me I was aroused I fucked her in the mouth and her ass a few times, but not in the pussy something stopped me, a red fire pushed me back it was mixed with pink." Said Nakago

Nakago cleared his throat he just turned himself on and he had nothing to fuck other than his hand right now even though soi but he was not in the mood to smell fish right now. So it was a date with old lefty again.

"But surely you could if broken through the barrier." Said Tomo

"She is a formidable priestess. She had the same fire as kagome. But not the same fight and power. Plus sex with a unconscious girl interest with me well even though I did it with kagome that was different,. Plus she don't turn me on. Now if it was kagome that is a different story. Bit while awake this time I want to make her see all of me this time." Said Nakago

Tomo had to agree with him on that one, he loved the shikon miko as well. it was something he wanted to do himself but he wont let nakago on his planes she will be his prize in all of this and he will have her even by force.

"What are you saying nakago?" Asked Tomo

"I am sure she thinks I have had deflowered her. So basicall I left her there for someone to find her. And I know that kagome will come for my life after what I had done. But i'll shall be waiting for her and arousing at it is to think about." Said Nakago

Nakago shivered even thinking of something like that he even vomited from saying her body was nice. And it sure as hell its not. She had no boobs whats so ever and one this he loved was a nice ass to grab on to.

"Well then leave the priestess of suzaku to me then. But first and for most. I shall take care of tamahome as well." said Tomo

Tomo made his was over to the entrance of the tent to make a ever so dramatic exit . but first he needed to take the whore of the warriors with him on this stage of his plan to even work.

"I will need Soi's power as well." said Tomo

Tomo pulled the curtains aside to see soi standing there blushing like crazy, but they knew she was being nosy. Nakago hissed and touched his wound it throbbed like a bitch and needed something for pain.

"Do as you wish. Don't touch the shikon miko she is mine," demanded Nakago

 _"That man creeps me the fuck out."_ Thought Nakago

Nakago downed a potion and picked his book back up and started to read again, well he did lose his bonder from the talk about him banging miaka that was just sick the girl does nothing for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Miaka was placed a table of people who don't know that she was not even human, and that she was one to scarf everything down in sight. So they where in for a real treat on learning of the way she ate.

"Now lady miaka you must eat a little to regain your strength." Said Missy

"I think your right!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka started to scarf everything in slight as she showed off her son family trait that was well known back home even in places to eat that's not home but then again they got cash when they had then everyone looked on like she was some bottomless pit.

"Yeah that's right food is what I needed." Chirped Miaka

Miaka picked up a huge bowl of soup about to drink every last drop. Everyone dropped their chop sticks in shock at what she was about to do. They didn't know if they should stop her or just be sick at the sight of her eating.

"I think your stomach had been empty for far to long. Its not such a good idea to eat so much," said Marcus

"You think so?" Asked Miaka

The two elderly couple they thought she was adorable. But not when she was eating though. That was not correct how can someone eat so much even when they where human. They shook their heads at the thoughts of her not even being human.

"Well miaka. Where you on your way to some place special when you happened to dripped in on our humble home?" Asked Marcus

"Will you keep traveling once your leg heals?" Asked Missy

Miaka sighed she didn't know what to do or think from what had happened she had a feeling that tamahome was indeed searching for her and was mad at her with hikaru and karou and tamaki as well.

"Mother and I would love it if you would stay here with us. And maybe become kaikas bride and give us loads of grandbabies." Chirped Marcus

After what marcus just daid that. Miaka and amiboshi spit out their food and drink at the unexpected question. Miaka blushed deeply from the mere thought of being that with amiboshi.

 **"FATHER WHAT THE FREAKING HELL MAN! SHE JUST WOKE UP!"** Cried Amiboshi

Miaka was remembering kagome and her family. Amiboshi indeed remembered who he was but he was not going to blurt out on the matters of the truth. He started to remember when he found miaka in the pit.

"Well son your at that right age for it and he want grant babies." Said Missy

Miaka stared off into space thinking about tamahome. And her family as well. as she started to cry and not even realized that she was crying once again, amiboshi got up and picked her up bridlestyle.

"Why don't we get some fresh air." Chirped Amiboshi

Amibosho smiled and took her outside with out another word. While the people who adopted him watched after him and wondered what they said top upset her then again they didn't know much about her as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Amiboshi and miaka sat under a tree outside of the home he lived in. she finally stopped crying and wondered if they would forgive her, well that is if they got to see each other once again.

"Sorry for c carrying you away like that from the table. I'm not going to ask what happened to you. But you shouldn't keep things all bottled up inside. After one little mistake everything goes all wrong. People who has a way to think that everything about then is back or wrong. And they start to believe that and soon they are bad or evil. And they lose all hope in things. Its rather tragic if you think about it. And I don't with it to happened to you." Said Amibosho

Amiboshi looked at miaka to see her looking at him as if she was going to ask him something. But he didn't know she was always one hard to read. That and kagome she was really hard to read at times.

"That's all easy for you to say. After you forgotten, its not fair amiboshi to us who have to suffer with the memories. I lost the person I love most in the world. And kagome and the family as well and everyone who is close to me. All that's left in me is pain and sadness along with despair. I will never forgetit. It hurts awy to much, it isn't fair. You live in a nice village and a kind mother and father who loves you. And I can see your happy now. And you don't remember anything do you. Anything what you did before you came here. What you did to us. It all because of you all the bad things are happening. And you just gone and forgot it all as if it didn't even happened." said Miaka

Miaka looked away and looked over to the mountains. She smiled sadly and wondered if she would ever be happy and feel the joys that she once felt before what nakago had done to her. She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at ya like that. I know your not amiboshi no more. I made a grave mistake. After all everything I don't know what to do next. Im so confused inside. Just don't pay no attention to me." Said Miaka

Miaka turned her back to amiboshi and sighed sadly she wanted to craw in a hole and die. But she knew that was no option at this point in time. As amiboshi started to play his flute the song he always played. Miaka turned around in shock at the song.

 _"That song. He playing that song he always played when anyone was upset."_ Thought Miaka

Amiboshi stopped playing his flute and sighed. It seemed she didn't catch on that he did in deed remember everything once he saved her from the bottom of the pit it was something he didn't want to say out loud,

"I hope it give you courage." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi continued to play the familiar song while miaka listened she sent him a silent thank you as she leaned back on the tree to soak the music and relax maybe it might be able to help her think on what happened and what to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and the others_

Chichiri walked into the room where everyone was just hanging out well most of them that is. Tasuki was shirtless and smiling it must have been since they did the nasty he noticed a lot of the mated couples had been. The lord of the underworld was as while as they rest of them.

"Ah! Chiri! Your just in time for the party mate! Its another feast fit for a king and we have a few of them in here. Just check –it – out!" Chirped Kilien

Chichiri looked over to the dancing drunk men and wondered what the hell they where even drinking. It seemed they where playing some kind of game so he decided to see what they had and what they where going to do.

"We're men, we're men in tights.

We roam around the forest looking for fights.

We're men, we're men in tights.

We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!

We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!

We're men, we're men in tights,

Always on guard defending the people's rights."

Chichiri seen the ones who where with robin join in some kind of Dance number, chorus line style, and he had to admit this was funny to wat and the song was catchy and even though he didn't know the meaning.

"We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. Yeah!

We roam around the forest looking for fights.

We're men, we're men in tights.

We rob from the _rich_ and give to the poor, that's right!

We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights.

We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights),

Always on guard defending the people's rights.

When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!

We're butch."

Everyone clapped as they all laughd their asses off. He had to admit this was the most fun group that he was ever in he was never ever bored he thanked suzaku everyday that he was on their team.

"Well that was rather amusing. Where is the others at?" Asked Chichiri

"Well forget about it and have a drinky poo with us! Chiriko us somewhere and mitsukake and severus as well." said Tasuki

A maid came in to check on thing and see if they needed anything more to eat or drink. She looked around to see a man with flaming blue hair and then it went away that was new.

"well sirs and misses. Would you like anything else? Maybe more saki?"

Everyone shook their heads blitzed enough hell they gave them weed and not the cheep shit but hook wasn't blitzed enough and wanted more drinks all around this was a party after all.

"Hahahhaah! Hell to the fucken yeah missy! No trouble bring more drinky poos and weed in here! This is a party!" Cheered Hook

Emma tossed her shoe at her mate and shot him a glare, she was taking a good nap and he was messing it up. Lucky enough hat henry was not in this room he didn't need to start drinking and smoking at his young age.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with soi and tomo_

Soi and tomo looked down in amusement, they even had to compose themselves from that little dance number that some of them did. They had to admit it was something new to see someone with blue flame Soi never liked tomo he was creepy and she hoped she didn't have to have sex with tamahome he was also, so she hoped it was something else like the blue flamed haired male or the one male with violet eyes,

"you my dear know the story of fhang zang. You know how to control someone through intercourse. You know nakago wound way caused by tamahome. It just proved that he has grown so much stronger. There for I want you to weaken his life force with your skills of screwing and sucking him dry." Said tomo dramtically

Soi groaned mentally from the mere thought of screwing tamahome. He made her sick and to know what he had done to kagome was she was here enemy but then again she wanted to be her friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sat on her bed and she ran her hand over the lovely covers that looked like it was all hand made, but then again it was something she would not be to shocked by the location she was in.

"Welcome back miaka." Said missy

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts only to look over to see the kind older woman. And wondered what she was indeed of, then again it was something that she was wondering if she even knew that he was amiboshi if the seiryuu seven

"Yes that I am ma'am. I'm sorry that I started to cry at the table today." Said miaka

Missy only smiled _and_ shook her head as she made her way over to her and handed her a hot bowl of soup miaka tried her best to not drool the scent was delightful and smelled make her stomach growl.

"Oh that is fine my dear. Here drink this nice hot soup all up. You will feel better in no time my dear." Said missy

Missy handed the steaming bowl of soup to miaka. Only to have her drool in the bowl of soup she didn't realize that she was so hungry she didn't even care that her stomach growl so loudly.

"Oh ok. That you kindly ma'am," chirped miaka

Miaka started to drink the bowl of soup down with love and affection not even knowing what missy and sneaked in the soup/ and that she had over heard her and amiboshi conversation earlier.

"Oh this is really yummy." Chirped miaka

Miaka started to feel like their was something wrong with her. As she fainted onto her bed,. Amiboshi walked in seeing her faint like she did, and his mother standing there with a look of horror over her face.

 **"MIAKA!"** Cried amiboshi

Amiboshi started to panic and knowing his luck kagome would bust in the door and try to kill him for what his mother had just done. He prayed to every god that she was not going to find him just yet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

They had miaka covered up and monitored her breathing. While missy cried she never meant nothing and no harm to this sweet girl. It seemed that she only wanted her to forget about kaika past,

"You gave her the forgetfulness leaves? why did you do that for?" Asked Marcus

Marcus tried his best to calm his wife down. She did something out of poor judgement. Then again it was something she was doing this for and she never told him why yet he just hoped she did.

"Oh I just wanted her to forget about kaikas past that's all. I thought if she helped you remember of your past you would leave us. I didn't realize I got the dosage wrong I sware. Oh please forgive me." Cried missy

Missy continued to cry she didn't even know what this girls family was like. She just felt so bad for what she had done to her she didn't mean no harm. She just wanted to protect him from the horrid past he had.

"Of course mother, you must not worry so much about me. You and father rescued me from the river banks when I was more than half dead. I would never leave you after you saved my life. Well maybe I would when I marry but I would live close by. Ill stay here with miaka while you look over mother." Said amiboshi

Marcus nodded as he helped his wife out of the room to their chambers so she was able to calm down a bit. While amiboshi sighed he knew what he had to do. While he went over to miaka and placed a hand on her forehead.

 _"This is not good she is burning up. I have do something and fast."_ Thought amiboshi

Tamahome. Whispered miaka

Miaka whispered out tamahomes name in her sleep. While amiboshi took a step back knowing what she was dreaming about he was going to do something that would be him noticed of all the remaining seiryuu warriors.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome blinked and looked around he thought he heard miaka call out his name only to shrug he continued on his way up the cliff it seemed that he was only seeing and hearing things from the heat. He fallowed the three of kagoems kids to some ruins.

"Oh come on now hikaru this isn't funny. I told the three of you to stop messing with my mind since you are board ill tell you mother but then again she would find it funny." grumbled tamahome

Tamahome only groaned and turned around to see miaka standing there in all her glory. While tamahome looked back to see the three of kagomes kids there looking at him.

"Miaka?" Gasped tamahome

"Tamahome," whispered miaka

Miaka started to walk to him. But tamaki and hikaru and karou looked over to miaka they had a bad feeling about this one. But they would wait and see what will happened and stop when they could see if it was her or not.

"Oh miaka. Im so glad to see your alright even tamaki, hikaru and karou are . we have been looking everywhere for you." Said tamahome

Tamahome ran to her and wrapped her in his arms around her. He held her in a tight embrace he was just so happy that he had found her. While the three who watch was not convinced it was to easy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi_

Amiboshi took his jacket and shirt off after he disrobed miaka he got on top of her. He was going to take this risk so he wont end up dead then again he would end up dead either way.

 _"I'm not sure if this will lower her fever. But I have to try."_ Thought amiboshi

Amuboshi hugged miaka nude body to his bare mussled chest. He pulled out of his energy and life force to try his best to help miaka to recover from her sickness it was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome held miaka to him with all the joy in the world happy to feel her close.. he was not even aware that it was indeed soi under a illusion to make herself llook like miaka to fool him.

Please don't d this to me again. pleaded tamahome

Tamahome held miaka/. Soi to himself soi only smirked but wondered why in the world the cats looking at her as if they where not fooled those cats are a bit odd to her and wondered if they where even cats.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

* * *

Tomo stood and watched where soi and tamahome was his plan was going in a wonderful way. All is now that tamahome would have his powers sucked out dry from his body.

"Yes soi. Now tamahome is under my spells control. Hes only seeing you as the priestess of suzaku." Said Tomo

Tomo watched and smirked in his ever creepy way. While tamahome kissed miaka. He wondered why those three cats where watching him like they knew something those cats are even creeping him out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi used his power of a seiryuu warrior to bring down miaka fever. Miaka opened her eyes only to see amiboshi hovering over her. She could feel his life force was this what nakago was telling her about.

 _"It's this his life force."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka opened her eyes once more to see amiboshi looming over her his seiryuu warrior symbol glowing bright blue. But don't he know that this would get him noticed and the seiryuu was not far away to.

"Why can't you and I live here forever?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi leaned down and hugged miaka to his body. He wanted to feel her nude form and let her feel what she made him feel like when he was around her. He was aroused when he was around her.

"Amiboshi. I mean kaika. What are you talking about?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was so confused now. She thought he didn't remember anything or did he since he used his powers to help her. But then again this is one of the seiryuu and they where good at hiding things.

"If you stayed here. You wont be hurt by anything anymore. This village is peaceful. All the people here are vary hard working. And if you stayed you wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Father and mother would be ever so happy if you considered such." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi spoke with all the love and kindness in his heart. Miaka was stunned by what he had just asked her and wanted her to do. Was he trying to tell her something or is she just hearing things.

 _"I wouldn't be hurt by anything or anyone anymore."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka realized that she was in the nude. Turned over quickly and blushed deeply when did they strip her of all her clothing she just hoped it was the elderly woman and not the males. Amiboshi sighed and got off her quickly.

"Oh i'm sorry. I was only trying to help you. I'm sorry if I crossed any lines. Your fever had gone down. But you should take it easy today though. But still will you give it some thought of what I had said to you.?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi kissed her forehead and walked out of the room he needed to go and do somethings he needed to make sure he was not found here since he used his life force he knew that nakago would of sensed it.

 _"Live here forever? I cant do that to tamahome and my family."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka laid down and fell to a dreamless sleep. She was hoping that everyone was ok until she got to them. She was just so sleepy from the feaver and wondered why amiboshi would as such things from her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi._

Tamahome and the fake miaka walked through the night together. Until he collapsed out of exhaustion. Soi pretended to be concerned as kneeled before tamahome. While the three cats where eyeing her as if she was not who she claimed to be.

"Whats wrong Tamahome? Asked Soi in Miaka voice

"Nothing, its just all of a sudden my body was burning up. Its just strange." Said Tamahome

Tamahome was confused at what was going on. While tamaki, hikaru and karou watched and glared at soi having a feeling they where trying to see if she was a fake after all it seemed they couldn't believe that this is not miaka she is not this bold.

"Maybe the heat got to you? Lets go someplace and rest, ok." Said Soi?Miaka

Soi helped tamahome up and lead him into the building while the three cats fallowed behind them. She peared back and winked. She was hoping no one was around to see the her signal to her companion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo smirked now it was getting where he wanted it to be. It seemed that his plan worked perfectly while he watched her lead him in to the building to have her wicked way and suck him dry of his life force.

"I see. She pit the potion in her mouth. And then passed it on to tamahome when they kissed. Cary impressive soi. You are a master manipulator of men. Now tamahome as you embrace your beloved miaka. With in my illusions. Soi will suck your life from you and then your body will rot," Said Tomo dramtically

Tomo laughed in his creepy manner so he was able to continued to watch from his spot and plotted out his plan for the priestess of suzaku to have his wicked way with here even though he was not one for a woman like her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka_

Miaka bolted up right from the dream she just had tamahome and nakago doing things to his body and it was not pleasant to think of it while she wiped the swaet from her forehead.

 _"I had another dream,. About that perverted Nakago,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka tried to catch her breath from the dream she had. She wished that kagome or tamahome or her father was here. She missed them she was always a daddies girl she was always known to be. kagome was a a daddys girl and so was her twin sister.

"Miaka my dear." Said Missy

Miaka looked over to see the woman who adopted the seiryuu warrior. It seemed she did love him a lot it was something for the seiryuu warrior needed much. Other than kagome did try to her best.

"May we speak to you?" Asked Missy

Miaka only nodded to the kind older lady as they both sat down to have a chat with her. And explained how they came upon the former seiryuu warrior it seemed that they did love him as their own.

"Oh please forgive me miaka. When I over heard you talking earlier. I was frightened. And I thought that our son was going to leave us again." said Missy

Missy handed over the uniform with the jewelry that was her crests and the ones that was infused with kagomes power. And her locket that has the royal crest of the ox king that had her picture of her family.

"A long time ago. We lost our son kaika. When we came upon the young man in the river. It was like that our son had returned to us." Said Marcus

"I was just afraid we would lose him all over again, oh please forgive me." Said Missy

Miaka took the older womans hand and smiled up at her to show her that she had been not of need for forgiveness it was not her fought on how she acted it was of the mothering nature. Missy and marcus only smiled and got what she was saying to them,

"Here are your things. The photo in the locket your family looks so close and so large, one day bring them here to let us meet them." Said Missy

Miaka smiled her thanks while they left her to think and get more rest. But she was not able to get any more rest with the thoughts running amuck in her mind. She let out a sigh and laid down. Her thoughts where interrupted,

"Hey whats up.." said Miaka

"Here take this." Said Amiboshi

Miaka took the bowl and wondered what in the name of kami he was giving her, it smeled nice but why was he giving this to her for it was baffling the last time something like this happened she passed out with a fever with him hovering over her.

"What is it?" Asked Miaka

"It's forgetful leaves. if you are able to drink this you will forget everything that has ever happened to you." Said Amiboshi

Miaka gasped at what he was offering her. It was a tempting very tempting offer. But she didn't know if she should that is not the way of the sayiens and her family would be mad at her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome was under soi. As she kissed and licked all over him. Tamahome was in pure and utter bliss that he finally got the chance to have nookie and this time he was not drugged.

"Oh miaka." Moaned Tamahome

Tamaki, hikaru and karou was gawking at what they where seeing this wasn't correct. This was not right it seemed that. But it seemed that they noticed that this might not be miaka.

"I love you , I love you." Said Soi/Miaka

Soi spoke back lovingly with the words that miaka would say back to him,. Well as best as she could since she did, while tamaki noticed something was now completely off about this whole this he tapped into his magic.

"I love you miaka," said Tamahome

Tamahome looked over at soi only seeing her as miaka. As soi lookd down on him with her hand on his cock rubbing it so she would be able to have this last longer than a few minutes. While tamaki, hikaru and karou started to see through the illusion and was sickening from what they saw. Trying to get tamahoem to see the truth, as they poofed into soi and into miaka. Trying to make a point. Until a hufe fly swatter came down onto them. While gave the kitty version of the middle finger.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Miaka held the bowl in her hands she didn't know if this was correct thing to do. While someone was entering her mind. She opened it up for whoever was trying to contact her.

* * *

 _"This is king kai miaka. This is something you don't wish to do. Think of your family."_ Pleaded king kai

* * *

Amiboshi wondered what in the world is going on since he was trying to urge her to forget every last thing so she could be happy and not with the pain she felt when he had found her.

"Take this. And then wish as hard as you can. To forget everything that has happened. then you can finally be happy, there nothing really to think about. Go on." Urged Amiboshi

* * *

 _"Miaka don't you be pulling something your father would do."_ Said king kai

* * *

Miaka raised her hands and slammed the bowl into the floor. While king kai smirked she was her fathers daughter. She did the right thing. Then again the sayien king would be proud of his god daughter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome stopped what the soi/miaka was doing to him even though him having his cock sucked was totally awesome but this was not the correct way in going about things they need not to give up.

"Tamahome whats wrong?" Asked the Soi/ Miaka

Tamahome moved to the edge of the bed making the covers cover his lower half. While tamaki, hikaru and karou was tied up on a pole glaring at him with all the hate and was going to scratch his face once they are set free.

"I can't do this. We shoulder be doing this right now." Said Tamahome

Tamahome he he couldn't do none of this while the others where out there somewhere. It seemed that he was worried about everyone. Soi wished she was borned in on that side of thing.

"Why not?" Asked Soi/Miaka

Tamahome felt like someone kicked him in the brain for doing what he was doing. It probably was the kais it seemed that he was going to be the one to stop this before he will get his ass kicked.

"But after what nakago had done to me. I lost the rigths the summon suzaku," said Soi/ Miaka

"No I just don't believe that. Im not sure how im you going to explain what im about to say. Maybe it what lord marcus from the voltori told me about. But we should never be willing to abandon out mission remember miaka you're a sayien and sayiens don't abandon what they had set out to do. We still have hope in this. If we do. Then it is truly over. Long as the slightest possibility remains, we have to believe. Like midoriko said she gave birth before she summon the beast gone miaka do you remember all that." Said Tamahome

Soi was in shock at everything he had just said. It seemed that he spouted thing she never even knew of. What the heck is a sayien she never even heard of the name before it seemed that there is a lot of things she didn't know about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi only stood there in shock at the idea of what had happened before his eyes why in the world did she not want to forget all the pain she had suffered and not remember none of it.

"But whyyyy? Why did? Don't you wish to be happy?" Asked Amiboshi

"i..i,,I can't… I cant forget them, everyone, if kagome could do it tamaki could do it if she was offered it. She would turn it down flat. And I cant forget the people in my life either. The people and family I love. I just cant do that." Cried Miaka

Miaka sobbed into her hands. She wanted to see her father to feel his arms around her to tell her that everything will be ok, she hope she would be forgiven for even running away like this.

"You talking about tamahome. And your family aren't you?" Asked Amiboshi

Miaka looked up at him to see only kind and caring eyes. But then it kicked in that she realized that she ntoced that he knew and remembered everything when he mentioned tamahome name.

"What happened to him anyways. And kagome mama and everyone else? The last time I saw you , you and him where always together. Besided you hanging aroun kagome mama." Said Amiboshi

"What did you all just say? Do you remember?" Asked Miaka

Amiboshi only sighed she finally figured it out it was something he didn't want his mother and father to worry about. It was something that happened when he found her down in the pit.

"It does I remember once I found you in the pit. I am amiboshi of the seiryuu seven." Said Amiboshi

"So then you do remember what your life was like before this happy one. So why did you not let them know.?" Asked Miaka

Miaka wondered why but then again he seemed he didn't want to hurt the two of them they reminded her of albus and Minerva such happy people but younger than what they are though. He went over to look out at the moon.

"Well at that time I really wanted to die. I harmed the woman I thought of as a mother something me and my twin never had we grew up alone in a war torn country. And mrs kagome was so kind and concerned over me. And I hurt her." Said Amiboshi

"Kagome is a forgiving person." Said Miaka

Amibosho only wished he could believe her on what she had said. Why would she forgive someone that is appart of the seiryuu seven they where known to be vile evil people. But he was never into none of that.

"Kuto is not a peaceful place like konan is. The lands where I was born was racked with civil war .when suboshi and I where young we saw out own mother and father killed in battle. That out country was caught up in. so when the lady yui appeared from another world. I was finally though kuto would find its peace. If only we summoned seiryuu that is. Then I heard that konan wanted to summon suzaku. That's what nakago told us. As a warrior of the seiryuu I had to fight against you and mrs kagome along with the others. As I fell in the river I thought. If I disappeared from the scene. We wont be able to summon seiryuu. The great war that was brewing between us would of never began. No body would of gotten caught in the middle of it. And no innocent children would get hurt or killed. Like how me and my brother had to." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi finished his story to miaka. She continued to look with sadness and pity In her eyes she never knew that about him or suboshi so they didn't even know what they are feeling sometimes like how uncle vegeta had to grow up under vegeta rule.

"War is horrible. And mrs kagome the sayiens the demons and wizards knew about that. They know the horrors of war. And people fight its just so meaningless miaka, don't you think so as well?" asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi spoke with compassion and meaning in the words that he so believe. And he faced miaka with his fist clinched in anger. He knew that war is not able to be stopped but maybe just maybe he could bring peace.

 _"Yui is being used and nakago had been lying to yui all along. So he can use her to take over this world and other worlds, that's why he wants kagome. He only loves her for her power and the kind of a miko and not even human."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka couldn't help but feel bad for kagome since men are drawn to her like a moth to the flame. It was something that she could not avoid but she did find love in her two soul mates. Miaka stood up and put her most serious look on that she could muster.

"I have to go." Said Miaka

"Go where?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi was hoping she was not going to do something to end up getting herself killed and knowing their luck the creepy one in their group was out there if he knew nakago correctly.

"I'm going to hunt down nakago, and then save my best friend and to convince her to not summon seiryuu. And make sure kagome and the others are ok. If yui knew she was being lied to and what nakago did to kagome I think nakago and the kuto emperor tell her what to do and say. Then she can take charge and wish for peace in your lands." Said Miaka

Miaka hoped she got through to amiboshi it seemed he looked at her like she was bonkers. But she was her fathers daughter and was known to do the most stupid things just like he was known to do.

"It might be a great idea. But it will never work. I know nakago all to well." said Amiboshi

Amiboshi turned away quickly when miaka was about to start to get dressed in front of him. Amiboshi only blushed from her doing that in the same room as himself he knew that he liked her but he didn't want to be a pervert like nakago and tomo.

"Well aren't you afraid to deliver yourself up to someone like nakago you are as crazy as your father ya know that." Said Amiboshi

Maybe it might be much of a chance. But I want to be like kagome and my family since they are brave and warriors I need to be that and get over the fact im not human. I was born in the family of a warrior race. They are strong and not afraid to do anything. Said miaka sternly

"But." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi was confused on what to do with everything. He didn't want to have her killed or even worst. Well she did have worst done to her and himself and he never really wished to see nakago again,

"Amiboshi. Kagome did tell me she thought of you as one of her own. She adopted so many kids and one was a wizard, and another is a fairy hard to believe and now she was also a care taker to snow white and prince charming child. Then again huger shocker there on my part. It hurt her that you did what you did. But she is a forgiving person well to a point that is." Said Miaka

"She did?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi felt pride swell inside of him as a great warrior like kagome thought of him as her own he was proud. And he never knew she adopted so many people but then again it wasn't many.

"Yes kagome take care of those who she loves the most. So don't take it hard on yourself. She would not want that nor uncle vegeta. She would want me to say something like this." said Miaka

Miaka turned to face amiboshi so she would be able to make her point acrossed. And make him understand he was not like the others of the seiryuu seven. Then again she never met the one she will soon meet.

"You cant always run away from you problems. And yjat you have to face the issues sooner or later. And its your life to choose what side your one. Your not a bad person. You're a good person who had bad things happened to you. Besides the world isn't split into good and bad people. We've all got both light and dark within us. What matters is the part we choose to act one that's who we really are. That's what kagome had told me once and so did yui." Said Miaka

Miaka tried to speak like kagome in her lecturing teaching manner she was passed down from her mother.. she even waged her finger in front of her to make him understand the point she was making.

" _Miaka?"_ Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi only smiled to what was said. It felt like kagome saying it to him right then and there. She was so wise on the matters of the heart and the matters of how to make one feel better about himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome and Soi_

Tamahome went over to untie tamaki, hikaru and karou from their bindings. Once they where free they scratched at his face like there was no tomorrow. It seemed that they where more pissed off at him than he thought.

"I'm sorry you guys. But please don't tell you mother she will murder me and bring me back and then murder me again." said Tamahome

Tamahome pleaded to the three kids of kagome who crossed their arms in their kitty cat form. As soi continued to lay butt as nude. And was also stuck in her own thoughts about what had happened.

" _Why isn't the elixir working? Is this thing they call love that this man shares with the priestess of suzaku that strong? And his lover is stronger than my own love potion?"_ Thought soi

Soi looked angry that someone was able to out beat her own brew. Even though tamahome had a potion that forever counter reacted any form of potions of such nature from his system. Tamahome walked towards the door with tamaki. Hikrau and karou on his shoulder and head. Tamahome stopped in his tracks and his eyes widen in shock at the smug voice he never knew someone was out smug nakago

"You over estimated him soi". Said Tomo

Tomo was in the view of tamahome now. And he swore he was able to see those cats snickering at him. He must have finally gone crazy if he even thinks cats are snickering was at him. While tamahome was trying to find out what the hell he was looking at.

"Sorry what and who in the seven layers of hell are you?" Asked Tamahome

"I am tomo of the seiryuu seven. And although this is the first time that we have met. And this will be the place where we shall kill you." Said tomo rather dramatically

Tamahome was having a hard time taking this man seriously. first it was the way he looked like. He out beat ranka in the odd contest. And there was the all so smug voice of turned around only to see once was miaka then turned into soi. He started to feel sick he wondered why he smelt fish for some reason it was the worst smell he ever smelt. Soi was leering at him angry. While tamaki, hikaru and karou only look at him angry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and amiboshi_

Miaka was doing her hair up in her normal style. While amiboshi was wondering what in the world to do. The worlds she spoke that came from the mother he wished he had spoke once.

 _"I don't think this will be easy then what born warrior thinked that way. For yui and I to make up, but summoning seiryuu is our only chance now. I cant keep letting nakago getting away with all this bullshit that he is doing to yui. And chasing after kagome. We can asked seiryuu to grant peace through out the world and the other relms. After that we will ask him to send us home. Well kagome would stay here and as well the others since the portal shall be remained opened."_ Thought miaka

Miaka finished her hair and she turned around to see kuto soldiers stampeding throughout the village. She saw amiboshi adopted father fall into the house. As miaka and amiboshi rished over to hi,.

"Father! Mother!" Cried Amiboshi

"We must her him inside quickly." Said Miaka

Miaka had a senzu bean and made him eat it. While they helped inside to let the little bean do its magic, the older man blinked and wondered what kind of bean that he had eaten.

"Are you ok now?" Asked Miaka

"Yes I will be bit Missy." Said Marcus

Marcus went over to the wife he loved and adored. While miaka dug in her pocket only to find another bean. But she told him not to give it to him to give it to her once the kuto soldiers where gone.

"I think when I was lowering you fever I used my life force to lower your fever, nakago must have detected my life force her in makon." Said Amiboshi

Miaka gasped he did try to warm her. It mean he saved her life at the risk of his own life. That was a selfless act that something of the seiryuu warriros where not know to feel or known the feeling.

"No amiboshi its me who they want not you." Said Miaka

Miaka sighed she was only causing trouble to these people in this village. And she had amiboshi new life messed up because of her. She wondered if any of the others where able to sense it as well.

 _"But why in the world are they still after me. I mean im not a threat anymore. Or am i? I lost all my power to summon suzaku. Aunt midoriko only got so lucky since she was born in the angel world. I just cant let this go on anymore. There is no reason for this kind of distruction. I will never forgive nakago for harming these innocent villagers. And it would be to much of a job for kagome to bring them back only if some of the others who has this power to help her."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka finished her thoughts and got up and rushed out of the door. She going to do something her father was known to do. And she was going to be proud to do so . she will save these people with her life.

 **"NO MIAKA DON'T GO OUT THERE!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amibosho rushed after her. Now he under stood why she was known to be called kakarot brain she acted like her dammed father. And he swore he heard laughing inside of his head.

 **"HOLD ON MIAKA!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He was going to make sure she understood what she was doing was stupid and would end up getting her killed.

 **"LET ME GO AT ONCE AMIBOSHI! THIS HAS TO STOP RIGHT NOW! IM GOING TO FIND NAKAGO AND IM GOING TO PUNCH HIM IN THAT OVER GROWN BODY GLITTERED NOSE OF HIS.!"** Growled Miaka

Miaka wanted to strangle the jerk for all this. And she wanted to have that before anyone was able to rip the pervert apart. She needed to show him that she was not weak and that she was a warrior in her own right.

"There you are priestess of suzaku. Now come along with me quietly,"

One of the head soldiers stopped his horse in front of miaka and amiboshi. It seemed he haven't even noticed that amiboshi was there before him. But then again they did think he was dead so.

"Miaka get back at once." Ordered Amiboshi

"You dare resist me."

The soldier swung at amiboshi he only dodged at the swing he tried to get miaka. Bit miaka only ran away like amiboshi was told to do. She stopped and turned around to see if he was ok and unharmed.

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Cried Miaka

 **"YOU STAY RIGHT THERE AND COVER YOUR EARS AND MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WATCH!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Miaka did what she was told and turned around from the scene that will soon turn into a horror movie. And she covered her ears from the noise about to blow all the soldiers heads and splatter brain matter all over the place. Amiboshi grabbed his flute and started to play the tune.

"It's that flute. It cant be he was dead."

The kuto soldiers remembered the twin boy from his stay. But how was he even still alive. As amiboshi plated his flute. The kuto soldiers held their heads from the pain the flute was inflicting on them. Amiboshi opened his eyes.

"Explode." Said Amiboshi

Just with that one word all the kuto soldiers heads and bodies explode blood guts and body parts all over the place. A hungry zombie happy paradise if they walked in this scene. He went over to miaka and patted her on the shoulder to let her know he was done.

"It's ok now. They are gone. But I sense a powerful life force up ahead." Said Amiboshi

Amiboshi knew the life force and he soooo don't want to face that creepy man. He and most of the capital hated him since tomo was way way to creepy to be around and know.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome, Tomo and Soi_

Tamahome, hikaru and karou along with tamaki wondered what the freaking hell they where looking at. They don't even know what the guy was. He needed a taste of fashion this was far beyond comprehension.

"So then what kind of environment would you wish to die in tamahome? If you have a preference I would be more than willing to give you the illusion of you choice." Said tomo

"And you say your tomo?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome finally snapped out of his shock. This was just to amusing hell he knew the others would get a kick out of this they even seen this man. Really he had to hold in his own snickers from what they where looking at.

"That is correct dearie." Said tomo

"Ah huh as you say. So what is the deal with the hair and the make up. Are ya gay or anything? Or nakago lover? Its just soooooo well I don't even know what to put into words. Oh my freaking eyes they just burn from the horrid fashion statement right now. Im going into shock from it. How the hell can you be taken seriously. hell genyu was better looking than you and he has horns. Black and blue stripes and fathers look like a muli colored preening precock for kami sakes. You know if the others where here they would be having a field day with this its just to freaking funny. what the hell where you even thinkin man. Really no respective gay man would want a whatever you are for a lover. Well maybe nakago since he likes the ass to much. But dude this is just soooo wrong. And I was thinking nuriko and ranka was bad enough. You topped all the weird people and that's something you out beatied nakago in the gay and freaky department." Said Tamahome

Tamahome covered his eyes from the horrid man in front of him. And bowed his head with tears streaming down his face. While soi was bitting her lip that was the best worded thing she ever heard and to tomo non the less.

"Hm, how pitiful. You have no sense in fashion now do you girlfriend. And that you cant enjoy my ever so glorious artistry. In my makeip. The black means loyalty. And the blue means trickery. And I added the white and blue feathers for flavor and a ever so amazing flare. And im straight for your information." Said Tomo

Tomo spoke and not even realizeing that tamahome was getting away. Soi was soooo amused right now she never knew anyone who had the balls to speak to tomo that way. None of them even thought about the way of thinking that.

"Pardon me tomo. Tamahome left and he is mooning you as well." said Soi

Soi pointed to tamahome who was slapping his ass while mooning him. She could even see the cats doing something insulting. She had a feeling that they where not indeed cats but she would not let theat out to no one.

"What?" Asked tomo

Tomo turned around to see tamahome mooning him and slapping him ass. He flipped him the bird and took off running like he was stealing something. While soi mentally snickered from where she was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome. Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou_

Tamahome stopped running thinking he was far enough away. He wondered if he should send the three of them to search for help. Then he thought it was the best idea to do so and he watched them run off to someplace searching for the others power level.

 _"That was all illusion. So where the hell is the real miaka at?"_ Thought Tamahome

Tamahome stopped at the edge of the cliff only to see lights of the city of sairou. He wondered if everyone was there and safe. He just hoped those three was able to find some help and bring it.

"Those are indeed the real lights of the real sairou capital." Said tomo condescendingly

"So my friends are not really there?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome was confused on why he seemed so pleased by what he had said. Tomo only laughed in that creepy way. Tamahome shivered this man was creepy he didn't want to even be close to him.

"Oh dear seiryuu no they are not there. Your friends are in a illusionary capital city of my own creation. Sometimes I am so pleased at the pure imagination of my brilliance. They don't even realize that they are unprotected and growing weaker and weaker. But I'm not sure who the other people who is with them. And oddly enough there where newert people that joined in. not even sure how that was possible. And how the one suzaku warrior is still alive. I shall find out sooner or later all your ever so delightful secrets," said tomo condescendingly

Tomo closed his eyes and took in the horror all over tamahomes face. While he made vines with toxic thorns all over them and wrapped them around tamahomes body and held him in place so he didn't try to move or run away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Miaka and Amiboshi_

Amiboshi needed to make miaka to understand to stay away from tomo. He was as sick and twisted as nakago and would make you think you where in a place that was made from his own mind.

"What do you ever mean?" Asked Miaka

"Tamahome is near by." Said amibosho

Miaka eyes snapped opened to look at amiboshi and wondered if tamahome was safe or was he with someone of the seiryuu seven. She had this sick feeling that something was happening.

"No I cant. I cant see him." Gasped miaka

"By why?" Asked amiboshi

Miaka sighed she didn't want him to know what nakago had done to her. She didn't want him to think of her differently like most men where able to do when they where in something like this.

"I cant tell you the reason why. But all I know is I cant be with him." Said miaka

Miaka spoke with all the sorrow in her voice. Amiboshi had a feeling that nakago had done something to her. And he didn't want to press the matter on that subject but he wil not stop trying to figure out.

"But why? You love him don't you? You love each other so much its plan to see. Its like watching all the happy mated couples. The two of you have to be together. Ill bring him here to you. Do not go no where. Do you understand me you wont like who is out there believe me on this." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi adopted father came out he had over heard everything he didn't know he had the priestess of suzaku in his very home. He over heard the story that was said in his home he felt bad but he one known and kagome is wise.

"Kaika," said marcus

"Father," whispered amiboshi

Amiboshi wondered why his father came out to go and see him off to his death. But then again he might be able to be lucky and get out of this alive with tomo that is. Well he had a feeling that there will be help coming sooner or later.

"Here if you must go into battle. Take the juice of the forgetfulness leaves. it may come in handy. And don't worry about mother and me." Said Marcus

"Father thank you. Miaka please wait for me here. I promise ill bring you tamahome. And maybe kagome if I run into the others. You and tamahome where meant to be together. Like what lord marcus said from his bond sight. Its your fate that you two belong together." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi took the container and clipped it to his side and took off running in the direction to his doom since it was tomo he was going to be facing it was something he didn't want to do but his was for his friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo_

Tamahome was struggling to get himself free of the bindings he was in. he didn't like to be around this creepy man. Maybe he will have some luck and the three found the other or someone to help.

"Now tamahome tell me. Does those thorns sting some? Just hand in there ill relieve some of your discomfort soon enough. I prefer not to kill my prey right away. Instead I grant then satisfaction of me being before they meet up with deaths door." Said tomo condescendingly

Tomo started to walk up to tamahome when he was right next to him he started to tickle tamahome neck with his feathers. Tamahome felt like a dirty person and cringed just like that time with nakago

"Hey what the hell are you doing you filthy pervert. It seemed you all are perverts." Hissed tamahome

"Oh that's was such a calculated waste wasn't it. I used my own considerable powers to see soi as the stupid girl you love. Wasn't that exquisite, but I am sure not exquisite as being inside of lady kagome," said tomo.

Tomo was way to condescending for his own good. Tomo continued to tickle tamahome with his feathers sensually. Tamahome only vomited from the sickness that this man was making him.

"It may be all a illusion. Oh but I created a masterpiece for you. The warmth of her skin. The ever so sweetness her sigh you could have died contentedly with her." Said tomo

Tomo stopped tickling tamahome with his feathers. And walked away from him dramatically,. While tamahome vomited all over the ground he felt sick with this man near him.

"Oh I see how important she is to you. Your bride to be." Said tomo

Tomo laughed in his creepy way at all the pain and suffering he was causing tamahome. He was proud of all his masterpieces that he created since he was a well know genius in that department.

"Oh why don't I just take her for myself after I finished you off. And then ill take that delightful fisty shikon miko afterwards. Forget what nakago had ordered." Said tomo

Tamahome gasped at what he had just said. How could he be so sick just like nakago he didn't know which one was more or less the worst pervert but this guy is a pervert and a creepy bastard.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MIAKA OR KAGOME! OR I WILL KILL YOU! IF I DON'T THEN THERE WILL BE A LARGE LINE IN WANTING TO KILL YOU AND RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM."** Roared tamahome

Tamahome made more cuts to his skin from his anger he needed to kill this bastard before he did anything to miaka, this was not correct why wont them perverts stay away from kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with amiboshi_

Amiboshi ran up to the rock plans to find tamahome and hopefully kagome and the onlys. Maybe she could knock some sense into miaka. As he climed up the hills and the wind mill where he continued to run where he felt tamahome and the creepy man life force was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui and nakago was riding along the rocky plan in a horse drawn carriage towards sairou as each of them lost inside of their own thoughts about this and that. While they made their way to the capital.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka ran from the village she needed to go find where yui was she couldn't see where tamahome is she just couldn't face him after what nakago had done to her. He was the reason she had to run away from the man she loved.

 _"Forgive me amiboshi. I do wish tamahome again. but I don't deserve tamahome and his love. Finding yui and going back home. And saying goodbye the the others as well are the only things on my mind right now. And best for tamahome to do that as well. and now yui had found her own way to sairou now I must find my own way there."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop only to see soi standing on the cliff looking like she was amused about something. Maybe she would be kind enough to kill her and end her misery from what nakago had done.

"Soi!" Gasped miaka

"Where are you going priestess of suzaku?" Asked soi

Miaka looked up in horror why isn't she attacking her isn't that the real reason why she was there to meet up with her. It seemd that she was making some kind of social call to her and speak some words of comfort.

"You will find your beloved tamahome headed towards sairou in that direction." Said soi

Soi pointed to where tamahome and tomo was. She didn't want to send the poor girl to that sick man. Hell she had to be fucked by him a few times and that was sickning in itself she never wanted to do that again.

"Tamahome and I are no longer together." Said miaka sorrowfully

"Your saying you split up? Tamahome didn't seem to feel that way in the slightest. Even when I saw him last." Said Soi

Miaka wondered what in the world she meant by that. Did she have a talk with tamahome. Ot engaged in battle with him. Why don't she come out and say her peace and get off and leave.

"You mean you seen tamahome?" Asked miaka

"As the slightest possibility remains he said. Hes vary heroic man. More of a heroic complex have to say." Said soi

Soi remember the words that tamahome had said to her and wondered why she never was lucky to have that life. But then again it was something she was not worthy of since she was who she was.

"Why are you doing this and even talking to me like this? Why don't you just kill me and get it done and over with?" Asked miaka

"You make a valid point. Why indeed. Especially if nakago had really taken your virginity. I would kill you on the spot." Said soi

Miaka smiled brightly and went into her miaka land. It means that nothing ever happened well other than the other stuff he did. It seemed that she told her out of kindness. It means there was some kindness in that woman yet.

 _"Yay! That means nothing happened at all well other than oral and anal. That means he didn't pop my cherry."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was broken out of her happy thoughts and mental happy dance. She needed to go and find tamahome and tell him the good news before anything else this means everything changes.

"But tamahome is currently facing certain death at the corner of the cliff behind you. While you enjoy that happy moment while it last. Well it is true. It will be difficult to witness so I must warn you to stay away," said soi

Now maika was confused by all this, why in the would is she being so nice to her. She delivered the message and now why is she giving her a warning for its not like she gives a damn about her. Soi flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"He's endanger?" Asked miaka

"If you go what wil happened to you will be not be like what you had with nakago that man over there is a sick and demented man and believe me I know from personally expirence with him." Said soi

Miaka didn't heed the warning and thanked soi for the information and took off in the direction where tamahome and this man was. She needed to get to him and fast, and hoped that amiboshi was safe as well.

 _"What a stupid stupid girl. Running after I warned her. Kagome is more smarter than this but then again she would kill him with in a minute. But then again I envy those people so much they have the joys of the ones they love. Their willingness to fight and die what they believed him."_ Thought soi

Soi left to go and hunt down nakago and catch up with them she didn't even know how he was doing since she last seen him. She sensed them going into the city of sairou she was also happy to find the others out of the illusion as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and tomo_

Tomo was deeply amused he knew he was strong and smart he just thought he was not able to die since he lived this long with out no one other than nakago beating the crap out of him.

"Oh so you would kill me will you? And that family of hers will cut my balls off and make me eat them?" Asked tomo condescendingly

As the vines tightened around tamahome he didn't even realized there was about ten of them in his ass. Since the pain was so great he wasn't able to tell. Even around his cock he didn't even feel it. Tomo walked next to him once again.

"So did you threaten nakago the same way? When you wounded him like you did? Well if that is the case, ill make sure that you wouldn't utter such words again." said tomo

Tomo held out his hand with the clam in it. Until a flute broke the clam into tiny bits. Tomo eyes widen in shock as tamahome was free'd from the prison of pain and fell to the ground. Tomo turned around only to see amiboshi playing his flute and stopped.

 **"YOU GET AWAY FROM TAMAHOME AT ONCE YOU SICK FREAK!"** Yelled amaiboshi

"Suboshi? No wait this cant be your dead amiboshi? Is it conceivable that you still alive?" Asked tomo

Tomo was never one to be shocked but this one was a shocker. This warrior was dead so how in the name of seiryuu was he there standing alive since he was supposed to be dead.

 **"NEVER MIND THAT YOU SICK FREAK! HET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was ready make this sick freaks blood and guts splatter all over this mountain. He didn't care he was a warrior of seiryuu he was more or less one of the suzaku than what he was born to be,

"Now, now, now amiboshi. Considering what you are saying here. That your confronting a fellow celestial warrior." Said tomo condescendingly

Amiboshi looked in shock at what was slapped in his face, he would never admit what he was born to be. He hated being appart of the seiryuu seven it was something he wished he was never was born into.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Yelled miaka

Amiboshi cursed at the sudden appearance of miaka does that girl ever listen to anyone. She is way to much like her father and it was completely creepy sometimes how much they where alike.

"Miaka," gasped tamahome

 **"OOOOOOH NO YOU DON'T MY BITCH!"** Yelled tomo

Tomo sent his feather towards him but tamahome only dodged them. As he went int for a attack his ogre symbol shining brightly. As he rammed a elbow in tomo neck as tomo spat out blood all over the place. Tamahome landed in a crouch as tomo fell over and seemed to be dead. Tamahome poked at tomo dead body and stomped his foot into the creepy mans head and his head was all over the ground.

You have to take what you get your creepy bastards. Since you and nakago are one in the same in talking so much. Just be glad it was none of the others. You clown faced man. Hissed tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME! YOU MADE IT TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka

Miaka rushed to her beloved it and knocked him over by the sheer force from her plumiting into him. While wondering where hikaru and karou along with tamaki did he send them ahead to find help.

"Miaka!" Chirped tamahome

Tamahome pushed them off the ground and took her into a tight embrace. Amiboshi only looked around feeling like a third wheel right now in this little love fest going on before him.

"Oh please forgive me tamahome." Cried miaka

"I can't believe its you this time" said tamahome

Tamahome started to pull on miaka face and stretch at it to see if she was the real deal and not some whore of the seiryuu seven warrior. The one who makes her rounds and give the VD to them as a gift.

"Yep that is her face alright. Its my miaka," chirped tamahome

"Tamahome. Nakago didn't rape me well the other parts happened but he didn't pop my cherry i'm still a virgin. And that mean we still can summon suzaku." Chirped miaka

Tamahome smiled brightly at the thought that she was still a virigin and that she didn't have her miaka flavored cherry popped that was for him to pop with his own cock with it came to that point. While amiboshi gawked now knowing that it was true what nakago had done.

"Really? I'm so glade! I'm so glade." Said tamahome

Tamahome held miaka closer to him. As amiboshi finally snapped out of his shock and looked on his with happy and joy. They deserved to be happy they belonged together and now they could be together.

"Amiboshi saved me and took care of me, when I fell down in a sink hole and hurt my leg." Said miaka

Tamahome turned to look at amiboshi, he thought he was dead so how was he even alive he was not evil it seemed he did come and save him from the pain he was suffering from that creepy man.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even think I deserve to look you in the eye after all that had happened." said amiboshi sorrowfully

"What are you talking about amiboshi?" Asked tamahome

Amiboshi looked up with tear filled eyes to tamahome why is he being so kind to him for even after all he had done to the people he loved and his family. Even his twin brother kami forbid what he had done while he was away.

"Your one of us aren't you? And plus kagome would be overjoyed to know that your alive." Said tamahome

"Tamahome in know now." Said amiboshi

Amiboshi was cut off by the vines coming out of the found and grabbing onto him tightly. It was something that where not expecting since the creepy man was dead but that's what they thought.

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME LOOK OUT!"** Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was trying to warn him before it was to late. Tomo feather came out of the ground stabbing tamahome in the back in the ass. He was not lucky enough to get away from them. Tomo stood behind tamahome.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka in horror

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YOU SICK FUCKER!"** Yelled tamahome in pain

Tomo was smirking and laughed smugly he out witted the morons. And one of his own and the bitch he was going to make his whore when he had the chance to do so since he was going to enjoy this first.

"Oh tamahome you shouldn't be so confident in killing one of my projections selves." Said tomo condenscendingly

Miaka gasped in horror as tomo pulled out his feathers from tamahome. He started to fall backwards over the cliff, miaka was frozen as if time it self was frozen from seeing this before her.

"Miaka…run.. now.." gasped tamahome

Miaka watched in complete horror as she watched her beloved tamahome fall over the cliff. She was frozen and was not even able to move from the spot she was at to save him. While amiboshi clinched his eyes shut not wanting to see this.

 **"NOOOOOOO TAMAHOME!"** Cried miaka in horror

Tamahome fell over the cliff to his death miaka finally moved to the edge of the cliff and felt to her knees. While tomo stood behind her as he activated his clam to trap her inside of it.

"Miaka will you concentrate for once in your life! Or you wall be trapped inside of his illusion!" Warned amiboshi

He watched the girl he loved to get trapped in one of tomo sick illusions. He let tears fall to know the pain that she will be feeling and wouldn't even know that this would all be real he hoped she would be able to be strong enough to get out.

"Putting me inside of a illusion?" Asked miaka

Miaka found herself inside of tomo clam and looked around and wondered what in the world she would do to get the hell out of this stupid thing. She just wanted tamahome back she didn't even know why the kais not helping her.

"Your trapped inside my shell. And you cant escape the fait that will become of you priestess of suzaku". Said tomo

"Where.. where am i! where are you give me tamahome back!" Cried miaka

Miaka wanted her tamahome back she just cant believe that he was dead. She just have to keep her faith in him coming and save her once the others meet up with him she just prayed on it.

"Well that is quite impossible! Didn't you watch him fall to his deatt? And that was quit afall." Sad tomo

Miaka was not even able to ask anything else because that was when tomo was able to activate his spell and sent miaka to a world of his illusions and to see if he was able to kill off her and maybe get some ass as well,.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

* * *

Miaka awoke with raising her desk in the air in the illiusion she was stuck in. she didn't even know where and how she was in it. She was with no memory in a fake world of some sick man.

 **"GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka was stomping on the teachers head with her desk raised in the air. While her twin brother goten and her best friend looked at her as if she finally snapped they would of thought it was gohon would be the one to do so.

"Hey sis! Your on the teacher head. Don't ya remember?" Asked Goten

"Huh it is?" Asked Miaka

Miaka looked down with the desk above her head and was about to drop ot. And looked down to see a twitching teacher on the floor. While the whole class looked on in horror as the teacher walked out of the class to get checked out.

"What im at school?" Asked Miaka

"Yes that you indeed are my sister. Be happy where staying with kagome." Said Goten

Miaka plopped down in her seat knowing she was going have to be stuck going to the office after class since the teacher wrote her a slip to do so. She was happy that hermother and father was on vecation with gohon and keisuke.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tomo_

Tomo landed on the railing on top of the school. He over looked the land where the priestess came from it was all odd to him and also interesting to him to over looked the lands that yui and miaka was born into.

 _"How do you like the illusion priestess of suzaku? My shell sucked in some of your life force. And it gave me the information that I needed. It gave me the illusion of your vary own memories. But still I am indeed amazed by what I am seeing. So this is the world that you priestess come from."_ Said Tomo

Tomo marveled at the world with wonder and he swore he saw someone flying with flame colored hair. He never knew something like this ever existed. But then again this was the first he was seeing this.

"Once my shell sucked enough of your memories. I shall pass them over to nakago . the priestess world of her own sweetest dreams." Said Tomo

Tomo laughed his creepy laugh as he went exploring through the world that he was seeing for the first time. Maybe he would be able to take over this part of the world once they win.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Miaka illusion_

Miaka was sitting in front of her guidance councilor since she was in deep trouble from what she had did in class. Since it was something she didn't even know what she was doing since it was something was in that dream.

"Are you awake miss Son?"

"Huh? Yes I am! I was only thinking about what I did to the teacher." Said Miaka

Miaka bowed her head in shame the thing was she didn't remember the dream she had. But she had a feeling that it was important and something she needed to do that was important as well.

"I see here miss Son. That your first pick for a school is jonan academy since it was the school your other brothers went. And now you and your twin is wanting to go as well."

Miaka clinched her eyes shut if she didn't get into that school her and her brother, their mother will killed them and skin them alive or throw them into the gravity chamber with vegeta for punishment.

 _"Here it comes."_ Thought Miaka

"Hmmm. If you remain at this grade point average. You would be more have more than enough to get in."

Miaka blinked thinking it was something she was hearing or just wanting to hear. She was not that lucky she barely studies, her twin yes he was like her other two brothers and studied but she was a goof off.

"But that being said. Thre is no time to be slacking off miss Son."

"But sir? Could you say that again please?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was hoping that it was all true she had hope in her voice to what he had said was all true, then again with all her crummy luck in this world she was just hearing voices in her mind and she was going to fail.

"This is no time to be slacking off?"

"No not that one! That if I can maintain?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was on the desk looking at the guidance councilor with starry eyes. While the poor guy was wondering if the girl finally lost it. He knew how hard their mother made her children study to bad they where not like the brief family all genius.

"Um well if you can maintain this grade point average. You would have more than enough to get into jonan."

"Thank you! But if you shall excuse me. I have to meet up with my twin and friend!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka skipped out of the guidance councilers office to go and tell them the wonderful news about her grades she was depressed about not able to tell their mother and father since they where on their trip.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka skipped out of the guidance coucilers office. She was in a good mood as she was so lost in her thoughts it seemed that she was not able to have such wonderful luck and hoped it would last.

 _"I never realized that I have good enough grades to get into jonan. What ya know."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thougths where full of joy an. But she was knocked out of her own thoughts when someone bright idea to bounce their bloody soccer ball off her head. She was seeing stars from her eyes.

"Ouchie they say a hit in the head hard could make you dumb." Said Miaka

"Don't worry about it sis. You and I where already like dad as it was." Chirped Goten.

Miaka fell over from her twin brother comment, sure enough they where like their father in a great many ways. But she was not a warrior like them though she like to goof off. Her uncle vegeta was always lecturing her about the ways of the warrior.

"Hey sorry about that."

A boy came running over to her to check her over. Goten only shot him a glare it was something that he was like the rest of her brothers protective of their sister even their father was protective over her.

"Its Aono! He must been the one to hit you with that ball and knocked you down!" Chirped Yui

Goten shot the offending ball a glare trying not to go super sayien in front of the human guy. They where full saiyien and they where there to protect what they loved most in the world.

"Oh I'm so sorry. But I can take you to the school nurse if you wish?" Asked Aono

Miaka looked up and saw a handsome boy there. While yui covered her twins mouth before he said something stupid. And knowing goten he would once he gets home from school and rat her out to vegeta.

"So long miaka. I'll drag your twin home and make sure Kagome and Bulla stop their daddy dearest before he gets all in protective uncle mode." Chirped Yui

Goten grumbled things that was something that was not very polite and knew that if it was not for yui she would be able to go and and kick her own brothers ass but knowing goten he was going to rat her out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was on the bed while aono was looking over the bump on her skull where his ball hit her. Since the nurse had gone home for the day. He wondered if he would be able to walk her home.

"Uh oh. You have a little bump here. Do you feel ok? Im afraid that I kicked that ball pretty hard?" Asked Aono

Aono looked embarrassed for even hitting miaka on the skull. While miaka was frozen still from the closeness the natural musk of his sent was over powering her senses she enjoyed it thought.

"Oh yes I and fine and dandy. Plus the soccer ball looks like my head anyways!" Chirped Miaka

"Well I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to kick the soccer ball again if I think it looked like your head. Miss son your trying go get into jonan academy aren't you?" And Aono

Miaka looked up at him and tilted her head to the side and wondered why in the world he wanted to know. She blushed a little from the question. And wondered if uncle vegeta knew about this yet.

"Yeah my elder brothers went. And plus my family is like family to the brief family who own the school so I have the shoe in anyways." Said Miaka

"So am I well not with the brief family. Its only because you are going there. I wish to go to the same school as you do?" Chirped Aono

When that clicked into miaka head and looked up all starry eyes at aono. She was hoping with all hope he like liked her in that way. Ouron was her first pick but that was hard to get into kagoem would be able to get her into since she went there.

"I was going to wat to we where in the school to saud this. But now is the best time to do so. Will you please go out with me?" Asked Aono

Miaka looked up and gawked at what she had heard him just ask. As she started to wave her arms and blushed deeply she didn't know what to say to him. It was something hat she was not expecting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was busy working his magic with his illusions with miaka inside of it this time. He couldn't help but be the creepy man he was and laughed to make amiboshi skin craw from what he was doing.

"Oh that is just adorable." Said Tomo

"Tomo. What are you planning to do to miaka?" Asked Amiboshi

Tomo sighed of course the boy would not catch on he was to much like the suzaku pest. It seemed soi was moving to that side of things as well. it seemed that they liked how things worked on that side.

"This spell is much more stronger than the one that I used on the others. I just imprisoned her fiscal body to only accomplish my own adjective, have you forgotten. I have the ability to project extensions of myself In the illusion that I make. The vary essence of myself." Said Tomo

"So then that aono guy there in that illusion is just a creepy human version of you?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi wanted to vomit from what he had heard. He hated this man he wished he would just at this moment he wished anyone would come here and kill this fucker he hated this creepy man.

"I will take take the priestess of suzaku virginity. Something that nakago was not even able to do. Even though she is not arousing for me. But I would rather have that spit fire kagome though. But after I am done with this I'll make the shikon miko mine." Said Tomo

"What?" Asked Amiboshi

Amiboshi was not going to let him touch kagome that way. She didn't deserve what he was thinking about her like that and nakago, and kami forbid his twin brother they cant keep it in their pants.

"Well taking that mere girl as a partner gets my cock hard really maybe you would think she is arousing but not me. I rather had a real woman like the shikon miko." Said Tomo

 **"SHE WILL NOT DO IT! NEITHER WOULD KAGOME! YOU KNOW MIAKA AND KAGOME ISNT BEATEN BY SOME MERE ILLUSION!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi was seething in anger at how he could talk about this with him. He was messing with him head she was like his mother and he will not get away with speaking of a lady like her like that.

"Amiboshi your so naïve. The stupid little girl just seen the man she loved died. And she flee'd from that harsh reality. Now she is sinking further and further into her own happy little world." Said Tomo

Tomo only snorted at what the boy had said. For seiryuu sakes lower the boner it was his turn to have fun with the suzaku bitch everyone else had their fun now it was his turn and he was not going to make it plesant either.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the illusion world with miaka_

Miaka and her twin was staying at capsule corp since their parents and elder brother was away. So kagome was offering them to stay there. Her twin enjoyed to play in the gravity chamber with uncle vegeta.

 **"WOW AUNT BULMA YOU MADE ALL MY FAVORITE FOODS!"** Cheered Miaka

 **"BRAT SHUT IT WE LIKE TO EAT IN PEACE!"** Growled Vegeta

Bulma shot her husband and mate a glare he only shrugged and dug into his own food with the grace of a prince well king now. With his daughers on both of his sides to his wife and mate ate at the head of the table.

"Its all because you did so well you know the practice exam. So I made a super special meal for you." Said Bulma

Bulma smiled she and her two daughters where still in their lab coats since they all gotten off of work. As the genyu force and some of the others joined in to their meal. Kagome smiled brightly at her sisterly friend.

 _"I'm normally bad in cram sessions. But I understood everything that the teacher had said. And complemented me as wel. Now I can go to the same school as yui. Even though I would like to go to ouron but this was the best I can do."_ Thought Miaka

After that last thought miaka dug into her food and gobbled it up. Vegeta pushed his meal away and threw his napkin down on the table he grabbed both his daughters to make them train he didn't want them to get her eating habits atleast the clowns son was eating properly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Miaka sat at her desk in the room that was hers in capsule corp she could hear then training down in the gravity chamber she was always the one to avoid that she wanted to live like while she had it even piccolo who trained her brothers wanted her to do it. But she turned him down.

 _"Today was a wonderful day for me."_ Thought Miaka happily.

Miaka started to write in her journal after she was done she started to look off into space. Bulma passed by and smiled she was not like her mother and father but she was like her father in some ways.

 _"It is really like a dream to me. Ill be so embarrassed when I see him again."_ thought Miaka

Miak broked out of her thoughts whens he noticed the time and they never care much about the time they had to keep in shape for the next battle that would come to them and when it was going to happen.

 _"Wow its that's late already I have to get my studying in now."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka grabbed her things for her studying before she go to be bed. But she dropped them all over the floor. But one thing caught her eye. And wondered why it was making her feel the way she did.

"The name of a constellation. One of the 28 of the Chinese zodiac. Tamahome." Read Miaka

Miaka read out load. But why was her heart pounding so loudly. Why was she so affected by this name and why was it meant something to her or something of that nature. She was so confused as if someone was trying to tell her something.

 _"Why does my heart feel this way? If feels like im being squeezed. But why? Tamahome? Maybe if I get some fresh air, I would calm down some."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka went outside on the balcony of her room in the house. When she looked over the balcony edhe she saw aono standing there before her. And looked over to see the light show inside the gravity chamber.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka rushed outside of the capsule corp to meet up with him. As she ran out with out her jacket. Not even realizing that they where done training and watching her from the gravity chamber. Even bulma was in there.

"Oh I was just.. watch out its slippery!" Said Aono

But miaka being who she was didn't hear him in time and slipped on her ass. Everyone was snickering from the gravity chamber. They where watching to see what was going on from where they where.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAH! THE BRAT IS GOING TO HAVE A MATE!"** Called Vegeta

 **"YEAH YOU GO GIRL!"** Cheered Trunks

Miaka blushed deeply forgetting there was no privacy when she was here. It was like they where all over the damned place. Bulma shushed them so they would see what was going to happened between the two of them.

"This is my big brothers lucky pencil. When he took the exams he got perfect scores and got into ouron." Said Aono

Aono handed over the pencil to let her keep it to her. It was his gift they her. While everyone had to say that was sweet, the genyu force was now watching from their rooms and so was barrdock her grandfather.

"I wanted you to have this miss son." Chirped Aono

"Sooo you came all this way to give me this? Oh thank you so much Aono!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka hugged the pencil case to her. She was so over joyed by the personal gift he handed over to her. But there was something else that he was there for and she hoped it was what she thought it was.

"Um Aono . if you wish to go out with me. You can ." said Miaka

Aono looked on in shock. While vegeta was seething so was bardock this was not the way to way a lady for a date you must ask her family for permission. And she should know the sayien custom. But they would let this one slide.

"Really!" Chirped Aono

"Well yeah! Because I really like you Aono." Said Miaka

This was sickeningly sweet from what they where watching. Bulma knocked out vegeta and bardoock fro being complete jack asses. This was the first time she had some boy liking her the way the man like someone.

"Miaka I love you. And you may call me Tomo." Said Tomo

"And I love you as well." said Miaka

Tomo took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. While he was smirking mentally from the fact that she was falling into his lap and now she needed to keep the signs away before something pops in her mind and let her remember.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amibosh_

Tomo was doing a happy dance in his mind to have this all go according to his plan. He has her eating out of the palm of his hand. While amiboshi growled he needed to get her to snap out of it. The kai's didn't have a chance to break her out since the cant break through what ever he had on her.

 **"MIAKA WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT**!" Yelled amiboshi

Amiboshi was trying to break free to kick this creepy guys ass. Hell if nakago showed up and kicked his ass and he would die happy to know that miaka was safe and sound he would die happy knowing that.

 **"NO! REMEMBER TAMAHOME! REMEMBER ALL YOUR SAYIEN'S AND YOUR FAMILY! REMEMBER KAGOME THE REAL KAGOME!"** Cried amiboshi

Tomo rolled his eyes don't the boy know his attempts are not worth even trying since he was going to kill her anyways. Well deflower her and then kill her not as if no one would miss her.

 _"Huh, your useless. But who is these sayiens"._ Thought tomo

Tomo continued to watch on in his sick mind on what his plans where turning out to be. He was so fixated on this he didn't realized that the other illusion was broken. Not as if he cared it happened since he was busy with this one.

To be continued


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

* * *

Miake left the house late since she had woken up late and had her breakfast. But she wasn't expecting that her damned twin and her friend go and blab about things that happened last night.

"Whhhhaaaat! You want us to believe that your dating aono?"

One of the female classmates could not believe that thig girl was dating someone that the whole school wanted. Well that and her twin brother. But that was another story they where having a hard time believeing this.

"Yeah that's correct! We watched them make out for a good few hours!" Chirped Goten

Goten drapped his arm around yui to be playful like his father. Yui only blushed at his actions she always thought him wasa goodlooked guy but she never thought he was interested in her.

"Well that's not all we are doing either." Said Miaka

Goten looked at his twin to see her drooling like master roshi when he sees a woman he thought looked hot. Or when their mother or kagome mother was around the man was a pervert.

"My dear twin sister. You better whipe the dirty look off your face. Your looking like the perverted turtle master. And start saying what you mean." Said goten

"We kissed!" Chirped Miaka

Goten sighed didn't he just say that they were playing all sucky face all night long. Yui got out of goten arms and tackled her friend it seemed she was having all the good luck with the men these days.

 **"YOU BETTER NOT GO AND DO THE GOOD AND PLENTLY! YOU HAVE EXAMS!"** Yelled Yui

Goten only blinked at yui and wondered why would his twin want to go and mate with someone. Then again once you find your intended mate you end up there either way not as if it was common knowledge.

"Oh miaka my dear." Said Tomo

Goten along with yui turned to look at him and wondered if he over heard everything. They wished kagome was there to join in its always fun with kagome when she jokes and insult people.

"Good morning." Said Tomo

Miaka popped her head out from her twin brothers shoulder. She sent her boyfriend a beaming smile to show him that she was overjoyed to be seeing him on a nice day as this. While her brother shot him a glare.

"Goodmorning to you as well tomo!" Chirped Miaka

Goten and yui was going to do something that would piss her off. And it was going to be fun to do so. As he was tomo and yui was miaka. They where going to go and role play the two of the,.

"Oh goodmorning miaka. Come on baby lets kiss again just like last night." Said Goten

Goten looked at yui like tomo did with his twin sister last night. While they hugged each other and made kissing noised to each other. While miaka blushed deeply from her brother and her friend making fun of her.

"Oh no! not here in public everyone shall see us." Said Yui meekly.

Yui was acting like miaka who was ashamed of seeing things like this in public and knew that she would never dare to do something like making out in public for everyone to see. Since her mother and father does it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in class It seemed that they where just only looking at things in the dictionary for the class for the day. The teacher was out with the flu. So they had to fallow what the sub wanted them to do.

"Oh yes we are just happy for you that the two of you finally gotten together even though your twin brother saw everything." Said Yui

"Yeah thank you yui." Chirpe Miaka

Miaka sighed in relief that her brother and friend was happy for her. Even her uncle vegeta was happy for her along with her grandfather barrdock she would of thought they where going to kill him.

"Hey look someone wrote all kinds of dirty words in this dictionary." Said Goten

Goten was snickering at ever dirty word he was looking at. And some of them where rather impressive and creative from who ever wrote them or came up with them. Knowing the words it was one of vegeta kids.

 _"Yeah me and my twin gets in trouble when the teacher calls upon my name to read. But it seems that everything is going the way I wished them to be."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka smiled and looked down in her dictionary only to see the symbol for the ogre appear to her again. she wondered why in the world that was keep coming up to her its like it was some kind of message.

 _"Ogre one of the 28 constellations. Tamahome the four gods. For the north and the west and the south. The gods where called, suzaku. Byakko, seiryuu and genbu. Each god was assigned seven constellations. Tamahome was one of the suzaku."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka stopped reading there her face drained of color. She didn't understand why this was all to familiar to her. And why her heart acted the way it did by even thinking about this tamahome person and what he meant to her.

 _"What does this all mean? I have never heard of any of this before."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was cut out of her own thoughts when a hand appeared on her shoulder as if the person was reading her mind or knowing what she was thinking. She looked up to only see tomo smiling down to her.

"Miaka lets go and study together." Said Tomo

Miaka blushed deeply from what he had asked her to do with him. While her twin brother and yui decided to poke fun at them again to make a point that they where annoying.

"Oh baby lets study together." Said Goten

Goten and yui embraced each other. While miaka growled her anger out and punched them out of annoyance sending them into the wall as they slid down and snickered they where still having loads of fun.

 _"But still I get the shivers when I look at his face. My first kiss."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka slipped into her miaka land as she starred off into space about the simple kiss he planted on her last night. It felt so nice and she enjoyed it she hoped that he would do it again to her.

"Miaka?" Asked Tomo

Tomo wanted to see if miaka was ok since there was a puddle of drool that turned into a water fall on her desk. He was wondering what in the world she was thinking for her to get that kind of face.

"Listen to me. Can you come to my house tomorrow or Sunday? You want to right?" Asked Tomo

 _"Oh my kami. I cant do that he a damn pervert. Tomo is a pervert. He asked me to be his girlfriend just yesterday. And ye he asked me to come to his room."_ Thought Miaka

Goten was right behind his sister again. he could even smell what his sister was even thinking and the look on her face was creeping him the hell out. So he might as well stop her from her thoughts.

"Oh my dear twin. Your perverted inner roshi was showing again." said Goten

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and shot her brother a glare to show him that she was pissed off from what he had just said. She was sooo not thinking perverted things from what tomo had just asked of her.

Since we are gonna go to the same school. So I just thought we could study together. Said tomo

"What to study?" Asked Miaka

Miaka blushed for even thinking on the lines of the perverted ways. Goten was wondering what had gotten into his twin sister it seemed that she was turning into master roshi and it was freaking creepy.

"Yes silly. What else do you think we would be doing." Said Tomo

"Well quite a lot if you let that other part of your body think for you." Grumbled Goten

Miaka smacked her twin and only nodded to him to let him know that she would be indeed be going to his home she didn't want to wait till Sunday so she would be going tomorrow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was finally getting to where he wanted to be. Soon enough she will no longer be a virgin and will no longer has the power to summon the beast god if his perfected plotted out idea works.

"Oh yes. Just give your body and soul to the one you truly love. The projections of me. In yourself made illusion of your world. Maybe I could do that with the shikon miko." Said Tomo

 **YOU'RE A SICK MONSTER!** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi was fighting against the vines to get himself free from his bindings. Tomo only laughed at him for his fight against him illusions of vines. He was proud of his powers some times that he just wanted to touch himself.

"Your power is just not that great enough. To even cripple the strength of my simple spell. No one is." Said Tomo

Tomo went back to watch the illusion in sick amusement. While amiboshi thought of all the ways he could kill this man and not blink a eye. He did learn quite a bit from the others when he was in konan.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamahome_

Tamahome was panting in bed he was found by a elder man who knew exactly who he was. As he continued to toll back and forth the spell that the creepy man was still in affect until someone who knew how to break it.

"mi…ak..a." gaped Tamahome

"well how is he?" Asked a man

"I still can't tell. Hs flesh wounds are vary light," said a woman

The three of them where watching over poor tamahome to make sure he was ok. They had a feeling what he was suffering from and only one of them are able to break the spell he was under.

"Hm, it's a miracle after falling down that cliff he was still alive." Said the man

"But there is something else that bothering him. Its causing him a lot of pain." Said the elderly woman

The elderly man bent down to see what he could sense in the magical department if he knew any better it would have been tomo that was the one to place such a sick spell on someone like that.

"Let me see, where does it hurt at?" Asked the man

"Feathers in my back. And other parts." Groaned Tamahome

The man only nodded to what he had said. And his thoughts where correct on the whole thing that was with the spell he was under it was from tomo of the seiryuu seven he had his run ins with the creepy bastard.

"Well this should help you." Said the man

The elderly male raised his hand and jammed his hand into tamahome side, tamahomes eyes snapped opened from the sudden feel of relief and sighed that the pain and discomfort was gone.

"Miaka?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome vision cleared and it was not his beloved , he only looked up to see three people standing before him. Why did one of them seem so familiar with him for. Do the know each other from somewhere.

"Where am I?" asked Tamahome

"No worries your safe here. Your in my home. It seemed to be that your where under some sort of illusion spell". Said th e man

Tamahome only looked up to the male in the room and tilted his head to the side in wonderment. Then he remembered tomo was one the master of illusions of the seiryuu seven oh he was going to die once he was able to leave.

"A illusion spell. I see that tomo was the one." Said Tamahome

"Well it was a mere illusion. But for any other normal person it would of killed you if I knew tomo correctly. But not one of the suzaku seven right tamahome." Said the man

Tamahome gapsed how does these people know who he was. Then again why did this man voice sound so familiar as if he was in the company with this male before them again his memories are a tad bit fuzzy.

"But how do you know my name sir?" Asked Tamahome

"It's been eight years and your body had grown quite a bit. But I know you just the same," said the older man

The man took his hook off to show who tamahome was talking to. Tamahome only gasped and wondered how he was able to find him. Did hikaru. And karou and tamaki found him to save his life.

"Its you master." Said Tamahome

"Yes it has been quite a long time. But if it wasn't those three kids come to find me you would have been in deed been a gone," said the man

Tamahome smiled he wondered where the three of them where at only to see them sleeping with their heads on his bed while the elderly woman covered them over, he wondered if they knew who they where.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Miaka illusion world._

Miaka stood on the bridge dressed nicely for the study date she was having with her boyfriend. While she got the talk again from bulma and vegeta since thy didn't know that her parents didn't give her one. And then by piccolo.

 _"I have the lucky pencil tomo gave me. Right here near my heart. Oh my kami expecting me that I would be going to his home this early in the relationship. I have to introduce myself to his family."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka went into her mind theater since she was thinking what it would be like to meet tomo mother and father. And wondered if he had any other siblings and would accept her even though she was not even human,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minuts later_

Miaka squeeled like a school girl while the towns people looked at her and wondered if they should call someone to help her. And then she noticed that tomo was there watching her from behind her.

"Oh im sorry I didn't realize you where standing right there." Said Miaka

"Oh that's fine. Lets take a short cut past the library shall we?" Asked Tomo

Miaka smiled as they turned to go by the library that was owned by capsule corp. well a lot of things that was owned by the capsule corp then again they where rich so what could she complain. As she started to rememeber something.

"I been here in this library before." Said Miaka

"Whats wrong?" Asked Tomo

Tomo watched her with watchful eyes wondered where she was going with this. Since she was trying to force some kind of memory out, but he cant let that even happened he needed to do this correctly.

"I'm not sure it feels so important that I should remember. I'm sure enough that me and yui and kagome where here." Said Miaka

"So have i. and so has everyone. But then again kagome family owned the lets be on our way." Said Tomo

Miaka didn't listen she continued to look at the huge building since she feels someone or something was trying to get her to remember who she was and where she was. But tomo was not going to let this happened.

"I know. But,, there was something important that happened to all of us in there." Said Miaka

Miaka was trying to push the memory that was trying to push in her mind. As if someone was trying to make her remember something very important and needed to snap out of whatever she was in. tomo was glaring at her evilly.

"Oh its all in your head. You know I have some really yummy cake at my house." Said Tomo

Tomo smirked when she clung to him as they where making their way over to his home. He was getting to his prime objective and will deflower her he just had to play the game properly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tomo lead miaka into his home as she looked around the home that had no one else in it. It was kinda creepy at how empty and cold it felt. She even shivered from the emptiness of the house.

"Hello!" Called out Miaka

Miaka thinking that they where in another room or something. Or maybe they where at work. She was kinda curious on where everyone was in his home since there was no lights on.

 _"Huh, no one home?"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka fallowed him up the stairs to his room. While she looked at the walls to not see no photos of family or any art work it was kinda odd. Maybe he lived in one of those familys that like the feeling of empty.

"Wow you keep your room clean. Piccolo and mom wuld always have to get on my brothers case to keep things clean." Chirped Miaka

Miaka continued to poke around his room. Then again kagome had a great many houses. And if she remembered correctly one of this was located in England she was given to the one man she was with before she died.

 _"Why does the library keep bothering me for. Something happened to the three of us there,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and not even realizing that tomo locked the door so she was not able to escape from his clutchs. While she turned around to him with a bright some that was from her father side.

"Hey tomo! We should go to the library a little later. Can we! Can we!" Chirped Miaka

Miaka thoughts where cut off from tomo wrapping his arms around her waist. As she kissed her neck to make her aroused so he could get this done and over with. Miaka moaned and wondered what in the world was going on.

 _"Wow is this it? Is this the time when I lose my virginity? And become a woman."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka back away quickly something inside of her is telling her that this is not correct and she should be not even in the arms of this man. But she was going to ignore that feeling to see where this was going.

"Oh on buddy boy!" Said Miaka

"I don't get it? Whats wrong? aren't we going together now?" Asked Tomo

Miaka eyes went wide is that what he meant he wanted to have sex with her and not be her boyfriend. But she had this hard tome knocking away the nagging feeling of how wrong this was.

"Yes but I thought we would be studying. And besides we are the only ones one. What if someone walked in." said Miaka

Miaka was trying her best to back out of this. She wanted to explore the feeling about the library and not the man in front of her since she was no interested in having sex right now.

"Well no one else will be coming home my dear. Me and you are the only ones here." Said Tomo

Miaka gulped as her heart started to race at what was about to happened. she was going to be deflowered and she was soooo not ready. And it felt so wrong and not even sure why she felt that way.

"You know I love you miaka. I always have. Don't you love me?" Asked Yomo

"no that's not it." Stuttered Miaka

Miaka blushed this was went she should of took up on uncle vegeta offer to come along with her and watch to see there is no funny business. She was not sure why she told him no.

"Well then. Tell me what it is then?" Asked Tomo

Tomo closed the blinds behind her so the library wont be showing anymore. He didn't need nothing more to spike her memory until he was don't fucking the shit out of her. And then kill her afterwards. As he laid on top of miaka . she didn't even know when he took of her clothing to leave her in her bra and panties.

"Its ok. Don't be afraid." Coxed Tomo

Tomo was trying to make things more or less comfortable for her so she would be able to continued to believe that he was someone who lovedher and not wanted her to kill her and fuck her.

 _"I do love tomo. But I guess it is ok. But there is something that is still bugging me. Deep in my heart is telling me this is all so wrong. What is it. What am I supposed to remember. That's right the library. Its where it all started for me and kagome and yui ."_ thought Miaka

Miaka had everything flash before her very eyes the truth that this was not real and that this was a illusion. While she remember the first time they met tamahome and everyone to when they met taiitsukun.

"Tomo. Me and yui along with kagome really did go into that library. And we found this old book there. What was the book called again. when kagome started to read it. We where taken into the book,." Said Miaka

"What are you talking about? That could of never happened. you must have had a bad dream." Said Tomo

Tomo was loosing the girl he needed to finish this before everything was broken. Who the hell keeps messing up with his spells it seemed that who ever It was wanted to make themselves known.

"Just forget it." Said Tomo

Tomo leaned down to kiss miaka to see if he was able to break her and make her not remember what she was trying to remember. She went back into her thoughts once more to see if she could think of more.

 _"A dream. That must be it. A dream. The world inside of the book was like how you would imagin ancient china would look like. Kagome was so fierce like she always was. Then there was a emperor and a huge palace."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka closed her eyes to let the memories that was trying to break through to her to let her know that this was not right and that is not real she needed to wake up soon or it would be her death. When she opened her eyes from the memory of her being asked to be the priestess of suzaku

"The priestess of suzaku, and the priestess of the shikon jewel." Said Miaka

Tomo looked at her like she was bonkers and she lost her mind from all her studying. But he knew what she spoke of was in deed the truth. He had to do something to defused the issue.

"And the emperor name owas hotohori. And he was kagomes mate well one of them. And she had all her children. Then the rest of the family came. And then there was yui she became the priestess of seiryuu." Said Miaka

Miaka eyes turned cold as if she was able to unlock her powers. She was happy to know that she was able to fallow her gut and brain for once since she would end up dead if she didn't.

 **"THIS IS ALL WRONG! ITS ALL WRONG!1 LET ME GO! OR WHEN KAGOME FINDS YOU SHE WILL KILL YOU! AND I KNOW IM STILL IN THAT WORLD AND THIS IS A ILLUSION! YOUR NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! YOUR NOT HIM! TAMAHOME! FATHER! MOTHER! BROTHER! KAGOME!"** Yelled Miaka

Miaka was screaming in horror she had to do something to get her ass out of this illusion she had to thank who ever it was that helped her to see the truth on where she was and where she was growled he was going to do this by force it seemed as his hair wrapped around her.

"I do admit you do surprise me. You have broken the spell of tomo of the seiryuu seven. That quite unexpected." Said Tomo

Miaka looked up in horror at him. He was trying to do something that nakago couldn't do. And she was going to fight him she was not going to let him take her like this its just not right.

"Your him?" Asked Miaka

"Yes. Now since you see me clearly now. Its to late. You can never ever summon suzaku. That is the plan. And after im taking kagome as mind." Said Tomo

Tomo tightened the bindings on miaka. She struggled against him so he would nto achieve what he was going to do. She was not going to let this creepy bastard pop her cherry no way in hell.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the real world with tomo and amiboshi_

Amiboshi noticed that there was something off with tomo he was concentrating rather hard on that creepy shell of his, and this might be his only chance of escaping so he was able to save her.

"Tomo is concentrating all his life force into that shell. If I am ever going to escape. Now it's the perfect time as any." Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi struggled to break free from the vines he needed t break free and have his mind to snap out of the illusion that was placed on his. He wondered why no one was able to come and help yet.

 _"Come on amiboshi wake up_." Thought aimboshi

Amiboshi snapped his one arm and hissed from the pain. But it did the trick on letting him mind know that It was a illusion he was stuck in. and not something real like everything else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the illusion world._

Miaka struggled so hard to try to break free from the binding of his hair that was wrapped around her to tight, she needed to break free from his hold and maybe find something to harm him with.

 **"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO YOU CREEPY OLD PERVERT! KAGOME WILL KILL YOU WHEN SHE GETS HER HANDS ON YOU!"** Screamed Miaka

"Tsk, tsk, such language from a young lady, I would of thought the shikon miko would have taught you some manners but then again she has a potty mouth on her as well. you know watching kagome have sex with her husbands got me more all hard more than you know." Said Tomo

Tomo started to strangle miaka to kill her well maybe knock her out. Give her a quick fuck and pop her cherry and just to be a dick knock her up to make it all rememberble for her. That's not a bad idea.

"No tamahome. Kagome. Daddy help me, king kai. How do I get out of this illusion." Thought Miaka

Miaka prayed to who would listen to her pleas to help her leave. Hoping the kais are listening to cries for help. Then again they could have been helping her remember where she was with the help of hades.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the real world with amiboshi and tomo_

Amiboshi was told by someone named king kai to play his flute he would push his powers in with hades since he was there with him. As he played his flute pushing his life force into it he was basically a homing all the other warriors now that he was alive and well.

"Amiboshi?" Asked tomo in horror

 _"Miaka I'll give you my strength. Please try to break free from his illusion."_ Thought Amiboshi

Amiboshi thoughts went to miaka while he used the power that was being sent to him it was true they where the ones where helping her through the illusion to help her realized that they where there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka in the illusion world._

Miaka growled she needed to break free from this hold she needed to find something near by to help her kill him or break the illusion. She prayed and prayed to the gods and kamis to help her.

 _"A flute? His hair is now lose."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka gripped around for the pencil when she felt it she rised her arm and stabbed it right into tomo forehead to see if that would help and break the illusion or atleast weaken him enough to get him to let her go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the real world with miaka, tomo and amiboshi_

Tomo was in horror at what was happening. The damn copy of amiboshi was there to fuck up everything how dare he do this to him. He planned this all perfectly and now all the planes dumped down the drain.

"What the hell?" Asked Tomo

Miaka reappeared from her prison if the illusion world how could she been so stupid to have been trapped into something like that. Then again it was bound to happened since she was distraught about tamahome.

 **"MIAKA!"** Yelled Amiboshi

Amiboshi rushed over to her and checked her over to make sure she was ok. And sighed when he noticed she will be find only a little weak from the illusion sucking on her life force and emotional distress,

"Move away from the girl amiboshi." Ordered Tomo

Tomo was seething with every last ounce of anger from his illusion broken by one of the suzaku and one of his own as well. but there was more help to get her out of his illusion and he didn't know what that is.

"Until the very end you avoid your true destiny. And brake my spell." Growled Tomo

Tomo make a huge explosion with all his anger and power. This is time for him to stop playing nice to everyone. He was going to kick this boys ass for messing up his plans once again it seemed. The power of the explosion sent amiboshi flying.

"Miaka no." said Amiboshi

Amiboshi pushed himself up to start the fight someone has to protect her until the others arrived to help. He hoped tamahome was ok and survived the fall and had help with his wounds.

"I promise miaka I will protect you with my life." Said Amiboshi

Amibosho was in front of her with his flute in hand ready for this to end, well he hoped to end maybe he could get the attention on his twin brother to help he was a little more powerful than himself.

"It seems that your having a little bit of difficulty you own self. Now be a good boy and hand the girl over. Lets stop this little game we are playing, so I can get to my real objective the shikon miko. Thinking of it gots me so hard." Said Tomo

Amiboshi wanted to vomit from what he had said. He hated people like this and nakago is just as bad. He was sick in the head but she was not creepy like this man was. He always hated him.. tomo sent another power wave. Amiboshi started to play his flute and deflected the flaming rocks.

 _"I wish.. I wish.. I wish I could have been born as a suzaku warrior. Oh I really do. Then mama kagome wouldn't have to worry."_ Thought Amiboshi

Miaka started to open her eyes to see amiboshi in battle with the creepy man of the seiryuu seven. She never knew someone would out beat nakago in that department and now there was someone. Amiboshi sent the rocks at tomo but he dodged them. And appeared all around him. As he started to laugh that all to creepy laugh. His feathers stabbed at amiboshi. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Why do you continue to test me. When you miss calculate every time? And you cant even tell whem it's the reall me as well. from all my illusions ." Said Tomo

"Miaka." Gaped Amiboshi

Amiboshi looked over to see if she was ok still none of their illusions where any where near her. She was safe for now he needed back up and fast or else he will not survive this. He thought the others would of showed up by now.

"It's time to end this tedious game. Its time to die!" Said Ttomo

Before tomo was able to do anything to amiboshi. Tomo was stabbed in the chest by something and he had a feeling who he was who decided to kill him like this. And he will pay if he survived his wounds.

 **"YOU CREEPY FUCKER GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER! AND ANYONE WHO WOULD HAVE LADY KAGOME WILL BE ME!"** Roared Suboshi angrily

"Su..bo..shi… you." Gasped Tomo

Suboshi aimed another attack at tomo making sure he would end up dead this time. He now know his brother was alive and he could not let him go and die this time. He will not let his brother loose his life.

" **I SAID GET AWAY!"** Roared Suboshi

Suboshi sent his weapons into tomo. He looked up at the sky and then fell to the ground and died. Suboshi spitted on his head body for what he did to his twin brother the creepy bastard.

 **"BROTHER**!" Cried Suboshi

Suboshi rushed over to his brother and took him into his arms. he made sure what his brother had and what wounds he had on him. He was only mildly wounded and that could be fixed.

"Subohsi?" Asked Amiboshoi

Miaka watched the scene before her she thought she was watching one of hikaru and karou brotherly love acts even though they don't think that way it was an act for them a well acted one at that.

 _"It's like watching hikaru and karou brotherly love."_ Thought Miaka

"Oh amiboshi why did you disappear for so long? And let everyone believe that you where dead?" asked Suboshi

Amiboshi closed his eyes his twin brother would never understand the ways of the heart like he did. It was like he was his better half in some ways and hoped he would see the world differently sooner or later.

"I'm sorry. But I never ever forget about you suboshi. Brother we must stop. Stop attacking miaka nad kagome. And the others as well. we just cant let seiryuu be summoned. Come with me back to makon village we can start a new life with a new family together. You said together. We can live in peace. Its true. If we both drink the tea of the forgetful leaves. then we will forget everything. If you want to live with me in peace then drink up suboshhi." Said Amiboshi

Suboshi grabbed the juice and drinked it all. As he pushed every last drop in his twin brothers mouth he would give his brother a life he always wanted and he would forget him but he would watch over him from afar.

 _"Forgive me brother. But im in love with kagome. And I have to make her mine. And the lady yui is my friend."_ Thought Suboshi

 **"AMIBOSHI!"** Cried Miaka

Siboshi watched his brother fall into a restful sleep while his eyes shifted over to her and smirked darkly it was time for a little revenge since nakago and tomo failed to fuck her he might as well do the deed.

"Oh its been a long time priestess of suzaku. Oh how I like that new outfit on you. Its nice. What kind of welcome is this. Get over here bitch." Said Suboshi

Suboshi stood in front of miaka he was ready to make her feel the pain from lady yui. And he was going to deflower her as well. in the name of the lady yui and kagome this was not going to be pushed to the side.

"No stay away. Why do you seiryuu men and other men want kagome! You are all a bunch of perverts." Growled Miaka

Miaka tried to back away the best she could but she was nearing the edge of the cliff and that would be her downfall. But then again he would not be able to do the nasty to her unless he likes dead bodies.

"Well it was all your fought that those men in kuto attacked lady yu! And your fought kagome is in pain! So it's the only thing to be fitting of a punishment to give you was the same treatment." Said Subushi

 **"NO! NO! NO! YOU HAVE ALL THE FACTS WRONG AGAIN! YUI WANST RAPED! NAKAGO WAS LYING TO HER! AND KAGOME DIDN'T FORGET HER PAIN SHE LIVED WITH IT ALL THESE YEARS! SHE CHOSE TO DO WHAT SHE WANTED TO DO. KAGOME DON'T DO WHAT KAGOME WANTS TO DO!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka squeaked when suboshi grabbed her roughly. She was going to have this happened to her and she was powerless to stop anything . and no one was here to save her either.

 **"I WILL DEFILE YOU LIKE THEY BEEN DEFILED! YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHORE!"** Yelled Suboshi

 _"Tamahome! Kagome!"_ Thought Miaka

Miaka clinched her eyes shut tightly and wanted to die at this very moment. But it seemed that the gods had other plans for her and wanted her to live so she had no choice in the matter.

"Oh no you don't. trying to kill youself, I can't let you do that." Said Suboshi

 **"TAMAHOME! KAGOME!"** Cried Miaka

Suboshi turned around when he was met with the life force of pure death. As he blocked all the attacks that where sent his way. Some of them they where odd to him how did they get new people in their groups.

"Its been a while suboshi hasn't it? If I where you I would run before kagome and the rest of them get here. Where you taking about me by the way. I am tamahome of the suzaku seven. And I came for the priestess of suzaku." Hissed Tamahome

 **"DAMN HO THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?"** Yelled Suboshi

If you don't want to be blown away by my life force or have your bits abd pieces cut off rather painfully mind you,. By kagome and miaka mother then get the hell away from miaka. Hissed tamahome

Suboshi gulped from the feeling of that murderous aura and he knew who it belong to. That was kagome and she was deeply deeply pissed off. She must have been filled in from what was done to miaka. As flames shot his way. He jumped out of the way only to see fairies who the hell had fairies in their group.

 **"TAMAHOME! MIAKA!"** Yelled Kagome

Kagome flew in with her tenchi wings out. While her adopted child bloom and her team she could of named it better, but she needed to rest and eat since she lost her home world and sky at the same time the dragon was not able to bring them back because they didn't want to come back,. Even hades was now able to.

"Hey suboshi if you don't wish to have some of you manly parts shoved up your ass that you wont be able to shit it out. I would advise you to stop. And I have no interest in men like you. Your below me you low class warrior. So I cant let tama-kins have the fun and flory now can I." said Kagome

Suboshi gawked she said all that and with a disturbing smirk on her face and it made her all the more sexy. He watched a woman capsule tomo body he don't even want to know what they where goingt o do with it.

"We kinda got ourselves some trouble. No da. If it wasn't for king kai and hades we would be gonners. No da." Said Chichiri

Miaka smiled brightly that everyone as there and accounted for. And who where the new people and she thought it was a rumor that she adopted a fairy a long time ago but now she sees it there before her its all true.

"Well what is it going to be. Kagome and chichi chopping off you manly parts and shoving them up your ass. So what is it?" Asked Tamahome.

Suboshi growled he took his brother after kagome did him a gift and wipped his mind clean. As suboshi took off with him back to kami only know where they where going. They just hoped he wont harm the boy,

 **"COME BACK HERE!"** Yelled Vegeta

"No don't! amiboshi saved my life." Said Miaka

Miaka sent a mental thank you to amiboshi was able to get it from the silent prayer. Miaka was in tamahomes arms and the two of them where in their own little world with each other.

"Miaka are you alright?" Asked Tamahome

Miaka tucked her head into tamahome shoulder and nuzzled it. Even forgetting that anyone was there to watch them in their love fest seen. So they continued their love fest and not care about what they where doing.

"Oh your alive. Thank god. Thank god." Said Miaka

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. But everything is all fine now." Said Tamahome

Everyone was looking at them with darkness around them. As if they where trying to make a point acrosed that they where not the onlys ones to die in tthis area so tamahome needed to snap out of it.

"Hey ya know we nearly died to. You over grown jackass." Growled Vegeta and Genyu

"Yeah we almost died tamahome." Said Tamahome

"And the vampire went on a blood spree." Said Chichiri

Everyone looked at the two of them with a dead panned look. Kagome and vegeta had a murderous one to tamahome being not sensitive they had to go to king kai to help them.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Asked Tasuki

 **"OOOOOH YEAH SURE! NOW WHIPE THISE STUPID LOOKS OFF YOUR FACES!"** Yelled a annoyed Tamahome

Everyone sighed and wondered how they all still was caught up in the illusion. Even they where tricked into it. So they got the person that did it so they could do test on him and maybe see if they where able to see they could use anything on him.

"Um pardon me tama-kins who is this creepy pervert drooling all over me.?" Asked Kagome

Kagome eye brow twitched in annoyance from what the pervert was doing. He was rubbing her ass for kami sakes its like dealing with a old fart miroku in old age if he and sango didn't tuned demon and sayien because of her.

 **"OH YOU DIRTY OLD MAN YOU!"** Yelled Tamahome

Tamahome kicked the old man, but the old man punched tamahome with boxing gloved on. As he held onto kagome and she was snatched out of his amrs from her father . he was going to kill that man.

 **"OH HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR MASTER A DIRTY OLD MAN!"**

Everyone was now confused at what the man had just said. Since when did tamahoem hace a master. It seemed that midoiko and byakko knew who he was so they figured they where like old friends or something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in byakko mansion_

Everyone was asleep on the beds on the one room that was transfigured. Some of them where on top of each other. And some of them where just snoring away. And the new ones finaly introducened themselves to tamahome and miaka.

"Look there all sleep." Said Miaka

Midoriko sighed they where all sleepy. Even though the fairies where done with a war her grandchild bloom was through a ringer and she needed time to heal and her brothers and sisters accepted her with opened arms.

"Well they are all worn out from their ordeals. And midoriko here I would never known you where suzeno one time. Im shocked to see you. Plus the blood bond we agreed on as well. but don't you need rest?" asked the older woman

"Oh yes ma'am. But how is that man tamahome master?" Asked Miaka

The older woman had to think back on how the two met. And smiled at the lovely memory tamahome was such a sweet boy back then and always worried about his family and money for them.

"Once long ago. The master went out traveling. And it seemed to stayed in konan for a while. So he taught tamahome all he knows." Said the older woman.

"Really? In konan? Oh how I miss it so much there. And I wonder how marcus and albus is doing along with tamahome family and the others who stayed behind." Said Miaka

Miaka went out for a walk so she was able to think on things and wondered where tamahome had wondered off to. She would of thought that he would have been resting as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka was taking a walk in the forest admiring what was around her. The forest was lovely in this area. Then she stopped to see tamahome with his master looking like he was in a heated conversation.

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cheered Miaka

Miaka catched his attention as the two of them stopped what they where doing. Tamahome looked at her and sent her a weak smile, she was wondering what made him look like. Was I something that seirous.

"Oh miaka." Said Tamahome

Tamahome walked half way over to miaka. Since she tripped and face planted the ground from being the klutz that she is. He only shook his head and helped her up so they could have a talk..

"Oh geez your so clumsy. You trip over things that's not even there and air as well". said Tamahome

"Yeah I know. Its my specialty. So what where you and your master talking about here in the woods?" Asked Miaka

Miaka fixed herself up from her fall. She looked up only to see tamahome looking down at her. Then tamahome grabbed her and kissed her deeply when they broke apart, miaka was leaning against the tree panting.

"This is the last time. The last time we kiss. Because i.. I cant love you anymore." Said Tamahome coldy

Miaka looked up in shock from what he had just said in a stone cold voice. As her heart dropped to her feet. She was confused why he was saying this to her. She was baffled at this didn't he love her

 **"TAMAHOME!"** Cried Miaka

Miaka cried after him with hope in her broken heart that he would come back to her. But he didn't he left with out even saying a world. She wanted to cry from what tamahome had just done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka was sitting on the steps of the mansion. Thinking over the days events from what tamahome had the nerve to say to her. And why he wanted to leave her for. Wasn't she good enough for him to love her.

 _"Geez that was like almost cruel how you did it tamahome!"_ Thought miaka

 **"AND RIGHT AFTER YOU FRENCH KISSED ME TO!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka yelled as she was stuck in her world. As she punched the air but it was chichiri was the unlucky person that got hit. He pushed himself up and wondered what happened to miaka to act like this.

"Oh chichiri? You always near me when I need you most." Said Miaka

Now he knew why everyone was in the area was avoiding her like the plague since they where trying to have some alone time for themselves while he was stuck with being the nut doctor.

"Tell me what is a French kiss, no da?" Asked Chichiri

"Eh never mind." Said miaka

Miaka twiddled her thumbs not sure what to say or talk about. It seemed chichiri was going to be the one to start up the conversation he had this mirror that looked like it was magical.

* * *

 _Meanwhilw with tamahome and his master_

Tamahome was over looking the land scape from where he was leaning on. While his master was thee smoking his pipe with the areas good weed in it. And thought on what he had to do. Then again there was something he needed to say.

"Oh I see you have broken up with her. That's good. It maybe hard. But its best for the both of you. No matter how much you love each other. Your love would never be consummated. That is your destiny, and there is one more thing. I should tell you. That wood is rotten so I wouldn't lean on it if I where you."

Tamahome heeded his warning and leaned futher in. as the rotten wood snapped as he fell over the edge and face planted the ground while his master only shook his head and went somewhere else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and chichiri_

Miaka looked into the mirror and wondered what she was supposed to be doing. Was there supposed be something or someone inside of the mirror. While chichiri shook his head at her he knew what she was thinking.

"So do I just keep looking inside the mirror?" Asked miaka

"The picture would come soon. No da." Said chichiri

Miaka sat there still wondering who will be coming on the mirror. Until the mirror glowed and a figure appeared. Miaka gasped when it was albus Dumbledore there smiling with twinkling blue eyes.

"Miaka?" Asked albus

"Dumbledore!" Gasped miaka

Miaka was in shock at who she was seeing through the mirror. It seemed that marcus was the one taking over the royal duties today while albus and Minerva took a brake it and see if they had any updates,

"I'm sorry on how late this report is coming in albus. No da." Chirped chichiri

"Oh don't trouble yourselves over it. And I can see that you are in wonderful health." Said albus

Chichiri only nodded to let him know that everyone was in good shape but then again he didn't even know that they lost one shinzaho to the seiryuu so she was not going to tell him that yet.

"Oh yeah where all fine!" Chirped miaka

"Im glade miaka. And what about the shinzaho?" Asked albus

Miaka started to panic when he had asked that. Chichiri wondered why she would not tell him what had happened. it seemed that they didn't want them to know either since miaka had asked them not to.

"Kagome got us one. But then the seiryuu stole it off us. But there is another one here in sairou. And aunt midoriko knows who has hers. So we are going to do our best. And we will have some others comeing back with us." Said miaka

"Miaka please take care of yourself. And never give up on hope for the greater good. Try not to push yourself much. And don't stress kagome out. If anything gos wrong you and tamahome would never be together. I wish you and tamahome to be happy." Said albus

Miaka only nodded sadly as they handed over the mirror to chichiri since the image was gone. She felt a little better with all this now since she talked to albus he was like kagome but way way old.

To be continued


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36_

* * *

Yui was in shock at what nakago had just told her. How could suboshi do something like that. He had to have a reason why he decided to kill off the creepy warrior that she didn't even care for he made her skin crawl.

 **"WHAT! ARE YOUR TRYING TO SAY IS THAT SUBOSHI KILL OFF TOMO!"** Yelled Yui

"Yes, he left here with revenge on his mind. But instead allowed the suzaku party to arrive here unharmed." Said Nakago

Yui started to cry from all the emotions she had running through her. It was something that she was fearing ever since she was on this trip. She had this feeling that she was going to fail. Nakago took her in his arms and prayed that she don't blow her snot into his cape again. and he spoke to soon she blew a good amount of snot in his cape.

"Whats wrong lady yui?" Asked Nakago

"I'm just afraid. Its like my destiny is rearranging everything. In some kind of unseen order. And it all slipping away from me. And kagome is the only one who would know all about these things. I just wish I had my sisterly friend here with me." Said Yui

Nakago nodded he agree he wanted her here as well. even though he wanted her here for different reasons to what yui wanted kagome here for. He just wanted to make her his and only his alone.

"Lady yui. No matter what happens I will always be here for you. And if kagome is what you wish, then you shall have her. You have nothing to fear with me and kagome fighting by your side." Said Nakago

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Yui

Nakago hand rubbed yui's face thinking of his kagome. How much he wanted to do this with her. And it was making him sick to be even doing this to yui. She was not his type of a female .

"Of course I am. Its because I truly love I always have." Said Nakago

Nakago tilted yui head up so she could look into his blue orbs. He leaned down and brushed his soft plump lips over hers. Thinking about the woman who he wanted ever since he was a child.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Soi_

Soi stood outside of the door where nakago and yui was. She was angry from what she was seeing how could he play with yui like that. She didn't like the girl in all. But she never agreed with men playing with a female mind.

"You know the priestess of seiryuu should not arrive with love."

Soi gasped the other creepy bastard of the seiryuu seven, she just didn't know what one was worst the one that was probably being tested on and this one are somewhat the same but no illusions.

"Miboshi." Said Soi

A child like figure appeared out of the shadows with a possessed monks right behind him. He had a Tibetan prayer wheel in his hand as one of his weapons. She really didn't want to get on his bad side either like tomo they where not the best ones In the group.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion_

Miaka was walking down the halls of the mansion.. she stopped in to see what was going on in the portable house and only saw kagome her mother and the science nuts working on tomo to see if they could find him out.

 _"Even if albus is_ praying _for me and tamahome to be together. I don't even know if I have the heart to tell kagome or mommy and daddy or uncle vegeta about it. They would end up beating the respective crap out if him."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka thoughts where stopped and she skidded to a stop when she saw tamahome with some other girl. She was pretty so no wonder why he would want her. She noticed tamahome was being watched from the trees.

 _"Wait…who…who… who is that girl? And why do they seem so friendly."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka watched as the two of them talked to each other. And she noticed it was hikaru and karou was up in the trees watching them. Tamahome spotted miaka and grabbed the girl and pulled her along with him.

 _"I will not let it get to me. I will not let it get to me."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka saw hikaru and karou went off to somewhere to find their mother since they found out the whole group will now. And sadly she will not stop them this time he broke his promise and he deserved what came to him.

"Miaka?" Asked the older woman

The elderly woman came over to miaka to check her over. She sensed the deep sadness in her and wondered what was going on. She didn't know what her husband had talked to tamahome about and now she had a feeling what it was about.

"Are you ok my dear?" Asked Aro

Miaka turned to them and saw aro and the elderly lady of the house. Aro took her hand and what he saw he let out a hiss and flashed out of the area he had to tell the others what had just happened.

"I was just about to prepare dinner. And we have to make sure everyone eats a few good meals. And have a lot of food as well to get their full strength back." Said the older woman

 _"A good meal. To give everyone their strength back. The best way to a mans heart is through his stomach that's what mama says."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka perked up and and did a happy dance mentally from what she thought of. She had to be a good cook since her mother is one. And then again her father would eat about anything so what is ther to loose.

"Can I help make dinner?" Asked Miaka

Tamaki and Hermione walked the other way when they heard what she had just asked to do. They will not warn no one so they could get the surprise of their lives. Well from what they where told what her cooking was like.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

The older woman walked miaka to the area where everyone makes the meals. Miaka saw someone in there as well and wondered who in the world this person was is it their cook.

"Xi fang the priestess of suzaku says she would love to help us with preparing dinner." Said the older woman

Miaka was in shock when she saw the girl that was with her tamahome earlier. She wanted to smack her but that would be rude she didn't know what they where talking about so she had no room to even think about what it was.

"So um are you and the master and his wifes daughter xi fang?" Asked Miaka

Miaka was trying her best with making small talk. She was not very good at doing that with newert people she meets. She was to much like her father in that department as well. she was trying to cook as well with her and talk as well.

"Oh no. they where just kind enough to take me in when my father passed away last year." Said Xi fang

Xi fang was pealing a potatos while she wondered why this girl was being so nosey for. Then again she was wondering why tamahome was hiding from everyone when they walked by him.

"And about tamahome." Said Miaka

"So what is your relationship with tamahome anyways?" Asked Xi fang

Miaka eye twitched this girl is smug and she was getting annoyed with her smugness. And why does she want tamahome for its not as if she knew him or anything. Plus they where meant to be and soul mates for the rest of their lives.

"Well i'm basically his girlfriend. But although that is rather questionable at this point in time." Said Miaka

"Oh I didn't realize that. Well you seemed more or less like his little sister. I stayed with him with those three handsom boys and helped take care of him the whole entire night after he fell from that cliff. You know." Said Xi fang

Miaka gave her the best glare she could muster up. She better hope she would be trying to hook up with one of kagomes single none mated sons. But then again she would be coming back to konan with them so she didn't know. The two started to laugh together with their hand over their mouth.

Well, well so what. Having a pretty girl take care of him wasn't enough to change his heart. Then again hikaru and karou along with tamaki was with them so they didn't do nothing that evolved in sex, the two of them looked up at the mountains. It was rather lovely to look from where they stood and the sun was starting to set.

"Hey xi fang what is that building up there in the mountains?" Asked Miaka

"That's the old temple where hundreds of monks study and learn. Do you see the small tower right next to it. There is a legend about it", explained Xi fang

"A legend?" Asked Miaka

Miaka wondered what the legend was about and maybe it would help her and tamahome with their love issues. And it was still baffling why he did what he did. Don't he know what he does to her when he does things like that.

"Of a man and a woman kiss on top of it at the exact moment the sun sets nothing in the world would never tear them appart. But no ones allowed near there now. They say monsters appear around there. And a lot of couples have been hurt or died from doing so." Explained Xi fang

 _"That just can't be,"_ thought Miaka

Miaka wondered if she could get tamahome to go up there with her. Maybe just maybe they would be able to fix the issue. And the thing is she knew that they cannot be separated since kagome was the one who unlocked the portal back and forth from both worlds so they could come and go as they pleased. But its connected to Malfoy manor.

"And by the way. Your food is boiling over. And its obviously smells like its burning." Said Xi fang

Miaka eyes nearly bugged out of her head from seeing her food going to ruins. She didn't want everyone to know she was suck at cooking then again that was something she was never ever good at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome watched miaka and xi fang from the tree he was leaning against. He was looking at miaka longingly hopeing he could hold her. He couldn't remember what he had to tell his old master. It was something important. He was feeling guilty on what he had said to miaka. He was dodging everyone all day since hikaru and karou and aro told him. The one vampire king only read her thoughts and knew what it was. All he could do now is watch sadly and play that he cared for another person. As his old master wife watched him and sighed she needed to give her husband was talking to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in town_

The older man sat up in a tree smoking his pipe with some good weed in it and watched everyone in town pass by him. Thinking over the events of the day on what he forced his old student to do. He thought of him as a son. And how the priestess came back to their lives even though her real name was midoriko and was born from the angel world as well taiitsukuns daughter. They do say you learn some new things from time to time. And how tarata would be overjoyed for meeting his long lost daughter since she was in need for a destiny she was also born to do, and was reborn back in the other world.

"My dear. Don't you feel bad for those unhappy love birds.?" Asked the older woman

"Would you prefer it that I let it to go on. That their love would only bring them pain. Its different with kagome and everyone else. And midoriko is different as well." said older man

"Well no. and true on those parts as well. but still my dear." Said the older woman

The older woman only looked down to her feet she had a feeling that there was more that they others where not saying to them. Then again they would tell them sooner or later and if tamahome knew whatever it was why didn't her open his mouth.

"He shouldn't be so girl crazy in the first place. He would forget his duty as a celestial warrior. But I must have to say that all those ladies well not miaka but the other ladies have rather assess and thighs and breast!"

 **"WHO THE HELL SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ASSESS, THIGHS AND BOOBS**!"

The older woman threw a apple at her husband for being a pervert that he was known to be. How dare he speak of a lady like that. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in him when they where younger.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the byakko mansion._

Miaka and xi fang placed their food on the table that they made together. As they looked over their work. They could see that xi fangs was more better than miakas sinces hers looked like it was already shitted out.

 _"Oh what's the difference, I wish I had practiced cooking in school and with mama."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka was broken out of her selfpitying thoughs when she heard everyone was coming near the grand dinning room ti was enlarged by kyoya so they all could since in there and eat. Miaka just hoped no on would noticed her food that looks like crap.

"So you and you wife was once appart of the byakko seven?" Asked Aro

"Well pardon me for living. My name is tokaki and my wife name is Subaru, Midoriko well we knew her as suzeno at the time. She noticed who we where when she first saw us. And so did byakko as well. and plus it had been 90 years since then. And my you do look good for the age you are my dear midoriko." Said tokaki

Midoriko slapped him hard for being a pervert still. She would of thought he would have grown out of that stage. But then again look a miroku and master roshi they where still perverts.

"Things never change do they. Your still ever the pervert." Said midoriko

"My shinzaho is with my mate and husband tatara. Kagome birth father of this world before I had to send her away. But then again bulma and vegeta raised my baby well." said midoriko

Miaka blinked and let everything that she had heard from her aunt midoriko and was over joyed by the fact that she knew right where the shinzaho is. And who was protecting it for her while she was away.

 **"OH MY KAMI REALLY?"** Asked miaka

"Stop your fooling around and bickering everyone lets eat." Said tamahome coldy

Everyone looked at him as if he was going to get his ass kicked for what he was doing and how he was acting. Aro, hikaru and karou never had their chance to tell everyone about what they saw and know.

"Yes lets eat! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Chirped stella

Everyone sat down and eyes the food that miaka had made with a wondering look. And wondered if they would be poisoned from the gross looking food. Even goku didn't want to eat it and he would eat about anything that came his way.

"Hey look at this weird food." Said riven

"Yeah I cooked that!" Chirped miaka

Miaka beamed and wondered if they would enjoy it. Even their new friends and family might enjoy the food she made. And hoped her father was going to love it even though it was something her father was known to do eat just about anything.

"And it looks like from another world as well. no da." Said chidhiri

Everyone cringed who knew what the food back at home looked like. Even the other fairies who was on earth for a while knew what the food looked like. And this was not what it looked like and it seemed they would have to suck it up and try it. As everyone started to eat the vampires took the pill that was made for them so they could eat. Everyone in the room took their bite of the food and dropped their chop sticks.

 _"Daaaa!"_ Thought chichiri

 _"I'm going to die from food poisoning,"_ thought kagome

 _"I think this was the worst tasting food ever,"_ thought hotohori

 _"How can people eat this foul stuff."_ Thought stella and musa

Miaka had a dead panned look on her face while looking at everyone wondered why they where not saying anything and the look of disgust on their face said it all what they where all thinking.

 _"I cant even deciper what in this."_ Thought tecna, chriko and bulma

 _"Oh i'm going to have to make a mega batch of stomach potions for everyone._ Thought severus.

Everyone swallowed their bile in their throats so the didn't vomit from the foul food they ate. While some of them where not even able to think from the awful taste in their mouths.

"You all look like it taste horrible." Grumbled miaka

"Oh we didn't think that sweetie." Chirped chichi

Chichi was trying to make it sound believable from what she ate. She should of taught her daughter how to cook. Even she was born in a palace and she was able to cook at that point in time as a hobby.

"Oh of course it does I mean it don't." said chiriko

"Yeah! Yeah! I think this soup is just delicious!" Chirped stella

Bloom and emma slapped stella in the back of her head to show her to shut her trap before she makes things a lot worst than they where already. Since they knew the other girl was the one who cooked the good food.

"Well thank you stella. Xi fang made that soup." Said miaka

Bloom smacked her friend again for making the issue a lot worst than it was already. She shot her a glare asking what she said that was wrong, then again she could of worded it better as well.

"This food is down right awful. The food looks like someone shitted all over the plate. I cant eat this filth. I wouldn't even give it to me worst enemy. A pig gets better food than this." Said tamahome coldly

Half the room looked over to tamahome and gave him the look that meant you are going to be dead if you keep on spouting words like that. Even though it was nasty looking it don't mean that you say that to her face.

"Tamahome where you born in a damn barn. Even though it looks like shit and taste awful. You don't." said riven

Riven was cut off by everyones murderous aura in the room. The only one who didn't have that arua was tamahome. Who he will end up getting his ass kicked soon for this crap he was pulling. Miaka only turned away and left the room. As kagome grabbed riven shirt and slammed him into the table a few times.

"That what you get for being a ass you jerk." hissed kagome

"Give it to me.. give me all the food that miaka ever made." Said tamahome

Everyone handed it all over to him. They where where taking bets if he was going to finish it all. Or he was going to back out half way through. Or vomit from eating it. It could go either way.

"Ooooooh tama-kins. Your face is turning blue." Said stella

"So the hell what. I said I was going to eat it all." Grumbled tamahome

Tamahome continued to eat the foul food with everyone watching him. They lost their hunger from even tasting the food she made. And watching tamahome eat it was just enough to make you not want to eat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka sat on the steps of the mansion feeling like a looser she cant even cook right. Maybe It might be best that tamahome don't love her no more. Atleast xi fang was able to cook so he would be able to eat.

 _"Oh why am I such a screw up. All I just wanted to do was to make him happy that's all. Oh tamahome I wonder if he hates me now."_ Thought miaka

Miaka looked over to the mountains where the building was where xi fang told her about for the ones who seek true love. Maybe just maybe she could get tamahome to go and meet her there.

 _"I just cant split up with tamahome like this. I have to know how he feels."_ Thought Miaka

Miaka got up and left to hunt down the chambers where he was staying at until they all came up with a idea to go in and hunt down the shinzaho and get the other one back and finish the job.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and xi fang_

Tamahome was screaming in pain from all the food he ate that miaka had made. He and the others that ate it was sick as a dog barfing everywhere they could find and barf. They just wished the avoided from eating it.

"Oh excuse me. The master severus told me to bring you this. Everyone had a the same thing." Said xi fang

Tamahome sat down and downed the three potions that severus made. When he felt it kick in he let out a sigh of relief from the magical potion that was able to help you with just about anything.

"Well the truth is the master told me to do whatever I could do to help you to forget about her. Even though it might be a hazard to your life," said xi fang

Tamahome spitted all of his tea all over the rug in his room from what she had just said to him. It was bad enough he had his ass kicked already from what he had done to miaka and said at the dinner table.

"That silly old pervert. What could be be thinking?" Asked tamahome

"I wouldn't mind it. I mean if you wouldn't mind it." Said xi fang

Xi fang only blushed in hope he would be able to look at her the same way at he does with miaka, she liked him and thinks that she loves him. But she was only fallowing orders from her adopted father. Tamahome got up from his seat and walked over to xi fang, he pulled her into his arms as he was about to kiss her,. But he saw miaka before he could even make a move on her. She was standing there with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Miaka?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome looked ashamed from what he was about to do. He didn't want to do it but he wanted his master to leave him alone on this. As xi fang rushed out of the room so the two of them could be alone.

"Tamahome I just wanted to . you know that temple you can see at the top of the mountains. I heard there is a tower there and.. and I would like you to go there with me before the sun sets. I mean if you so wish to. If you don't hate me now that is. Then come. If you don't come then I shall know. Then I will forget all about you. But i.. I believe in you. And I shall be waiting for you." Said miaka

Miaka ran out of the room in hope that he would come and do what she asked him to do. Then she knew that he still loved her if he came. And if he didn't come she would know that he hated her and wanted nothing to do with her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka stopped a traveling cart and wondered if he would be able to take her to the mountain where she could meet up with tamahome . well if he would come that is and hoped that she would be able to spend her life with him.

"Up to that tower? You don't want to go up there young lady. Haven't you heard about the monsters. Its all true my dear. Lots of people where never seen again after they went up there."

"No no. not right there. Near it would be just fine and dandy." Said Miaka

The merchant only nodded as he allowed her on. He felt bad for her for going to some place like that with out protection. And wondered why she was going there. But then again love can make you do the stupidest things out there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Miaka had to walk and crawl her way over some rocks to get to the tower that she wanted to be right. And prayed that the gods and kamis and the kai's would hear her plea to let her have this. She wanted tamahome he was her soul mate.

 _"So this is it. Tamahome will come I know he will. He will come."_ Thought miaka

Miaka looked up at the tower for a bit longer and then made her way to it and went up the stone steps to the top so she would be able to meet tamahome. She just hoped he would come to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at byakko mansion_

Zange was searching for miaka from the rudeness they where all at the dinner table from the aweful food. And he picked up a basket of peachs so they could share them.

"Oh miaka! Loooooook! It's a wiggle wiggle for two! I got some peaches for me and you!" Sang zange

Tamahome was over looked where the tower was. And zange had a feeling there was somthing up since everyone was beating on tamahome again. did he break up with miaka he was busy when they heard about it.

"Hey! It's a peace offering! Lets eat them together." Chipred Zange

Zange held onto the basket of peaches. He eyes tamahome and wondered why he was acting all weird again it seemed that there was indeed something was up and he will find out sooner or later.

"Hey tama! Where is aunt miaka at? Have you seen her?" Asked zange

"Miaka went off to that tower up in the mountains." Said tamahome

It finally kicked into his mind what had happened and he wanted to get a straight answer from him. He was not going to get away with this one. If he hurt his aunt he would have hell to pay from the rest of them .

"She went to that tower all alone? Why would she do something like that for?" Asked zange

Tamaki was there now next to his half brother, how could he do something like this he heard from hikaru and karou and aro on what happened between the two of them. Now they knew why everyone was beating tamahome up every chance they got.

"What the hell did you do this time tama? You been acting strange lately. You better not have hurt our aunt miaka, remember what we can do to you!" Growled tamaki

Tamaki was all up in tamahomes face. He was not going to let him keep playing with his aunt miaka mind. It was wrong on so many levels. And why did he even do it this time for the reason of hurting her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Everyone was gathered to hear about what had happened. while kagome slapped xi fang . well all the females in the group had done it since she was the reason why miaka went and pulled what she pulled.

"She went to the tower! That little moron. There all kinds of monsters up there. Its just forbidden to enter the tower so why in the world she decided to go up there anyways." Said tokaki

"I think we all would like to know that as well." said kagome

Kagome laid a hand on her fathers shoulder from strangling tamahome. As they waited for someone to explain why she decided to go up there with out any help or protection from anyone of them.

"i..i…I told her about the legend about the tower. And I told her to stay away from it as well." said xi fang

chichi marched over to the ever so stupid female she should of never said anything. Because her daughter was just like goku in ever sense of the mind and body how it works and goten was the same way.

 **"YOU DON'T BITCH! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT MY DAUGHTER IS NOT THE BRIGHTST PERSON IN THE WORLD SHE JUST LIKE HER FATHER!"** Yelled chichi

Xi fang was looking at everyone who only nodded to let her know that it was indeed true that the last two children that goku and chichi had was not the brightest bulb in the box . tamahome now remembered what miaka had told him and asked him to do.

 _"That kakarot brain! How did you think I would have been able to understand what you meant!"_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome was about to leave to go and meet up with his beloved he didn't want to do what he was asked to do, and he was going to get it done and over with and tell her that he was sorry.

"Wait tamahome! You cant go there! I will go and I will take the fang emperor with me." Said tokaki

Tasuki started to point at himself while his fangs where shining as he pointed at his face. Kagome only giggled from the cutness of the look he had on his face as she kissed his cheek to make him feel better.

"Master I think I should." Said tamahome

 **"DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU AGAIN! YOU AND THAT GIRL ARE NOT GOING TO STAY TOGETHER! YOU WOULD BE SPLIT UP ONCE SHE IS DONE! YOU WHERE GOING TO WISH THAT WHERE YOU TO HAVE HER STAY HERE.!"** Growled tokaki

Before tamahome could answer anything kagome covered his mouth she had some explaining to clear a few things up so this little nasty business would end they just need to watch out from the ones of seiryuu so they don't know about it.

"Sorry tokaki your wrong on that part. I broke the riddle and that the portal from both worlds are basically opened. So that rule don't apply no more." Said kagome

Tokaki gawked at the girl it seemed that she was brilliant like her mother. Now he could let his student be happy and live the life with the woman he loved. He felt bad for even forgetting that part of the scroll.

"Well then that is good. Go and be happy and find her." Said tokaki

Tamahome smiled brightly and took off to find a horse to ride and help out miaka and kissed her before the sun sets then it would be to late for them if he was not to show up. But he had faith In them. Kagome slapped him in the head for even forgetting about that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome rode his horse at the speed that the horse was able to go. He needed to get there and quickly how in the world could he forgotten about the portal. But they didn't want the seiryuu to know about it.

 _"Forgive me.. forgive me miaka. I shall be there soon. Wait for me my love."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome roade off into the sunset, he needed to get there before it was to late and the sun would be completely be gone. He wanted to do this to make her know that he indeed loved her and was her soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka looked over the land where she stood she could see about everything that sairou was to offer. But she was waiting for tamahome to come to her. She wanted to know if he even still loved her.

 _"Tamahome. The sun is about to set. Aren't you coming."_ Thought miaka

Miaka watched for the mean she loved but only too look down she saw nakago and the rest of the seiryuu seven. And yui was in some fancy carriage. Maybe she could go inside to see if she would be able to talk to her.

 _"It's nakago."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ducked her head since nakago nearly saw her. She covered her mouth so he was not even able to hear her breath. This was something she didn't need right now for him to catch her before she had time to talk to yui.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui saw from the corner of her eye that nakago was looking at something since she was wondering what in the world he was having that look on his face again. was there someone out there in that tower.

"Nakago is there something wrong?" Asked yui

"Its nothing. Nothing at all." Said nakago

They continued on their way to the place they where going to be staying at. And getting the other shinzao since soi had gotten the person was the keeper of the byakko shinzaho and trying to gather information.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka nearly pissed herself from thinking nakago had seen her. She hopped he didn't find her up here. But then again if he did see her he would of road his horse up here and tried to kill her off with out even thinking about it.

 _"Did they see me? Nakago looked right at me. I must tell yui that he been lying to her. I must tell her that its all just a trap. Tamahome."_ Thought miaka

Miaka hugged her knees to herself to give herself some form of comfort while she waited for the man she loved. But she was having a internal debate that she needed to go and see yui or wait for tamahome to show up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome jumped off his horse when he reached the tower he was praying that she was ok. And nothing had happened to her and she was still there and not don't anything dumb or stupid.

"Miaka!" Called tamahome

Tamahome ran up the stone steps of the tower he had to admit it was built nicely. He needed to see his love and apologize to her about what he had done. And how he forgottne about the portal.

 _"Oh miaka where did you go off to? Why does this seem that we always chasing each other. And missing each other"._ Thought tamahome

Tamahome clutched the hair ribbon that was left there for him to let him know she was there. And not he needed to know where the hell she had gone off to now. Why the hell did she not wait for him to come. '

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka stood out side of the building that yui and the seiryuu warriors went into. This was her time in going to have her peace with yui before she decided on to steal the shinzaho back from nakago in which will be hard.

 _"Yui and nakago they went inside of this place. I fallowed them all the way here with out even thinking. Maybe I am like my father in more ways than one. But I didn't want to wait. And you never came tomahome. Oh how I waited up to the very end. I guess I have been dumped by my sol mate_." Thought miaka sadly

Miaka pushed the doors open so she was able to walk inside so she was able to go in and find yui and get the words and the truth out for yui to know. And yes she knew that it will not be easy in getting her to believe her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and everyone else_

A figure smirked in the shadows as his thumb spinned his weapon and conjured up a monster. As the worm like creature slithered ip to tamahome but the snake was not able to eat tamahome like it wanted to.

 **"REKKA SHINEN!"**

As tasuki attack killed the monster and fired tamahome to a crisp. While everyone was either pointing and laughing or snickering at the scene before them. And wondered where miaka was at. Until tokaki and Subaru rished over to them.

 **"WE HAVE TROUBLE TATARA IS MISSING! HE WAS TAKEN FROM THE SHRINE OF BYAKKO!"** Yelled tokaki

Everyone gasped and had a feeling that miaka was inside of the building over there. And maybe the seiryuu had tatara they needed to go and save the two of them soon as possible.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka._

Miaka sneaked her way down the halls looking where yui could be at. Until she heard a voice that made her shiver and made her skin crawl. Oh how she hated nakgo and wished him dead and a painful one at that.

"May I ask what you are you looking for priestess of suzaku?" Asked nakago

Miaka turned around to see nakago standing there before she looking as smug as they come. She wanted to punch him for being a pervert and a over grown body glittered smug jackass.

"Good grief. You never learn do you? I guess kagome is the smart one in the group it seemed. It seems that you lack the ability to comprehend don't you. How do you even function day to day life?" Asked nakago

 **"WHERE IS YUI! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! AND MY OTHER BROTHERS ARE SMART AND SO IS MY TWIN!"** Yelled miaka

Nakago arched a brow and wondered if she thought that was supposed to make him afraid from her screams. Like hell it didn't if it was kagome then It would be another story and hot as well.

"So are you here t take lady yui back with you? And don't look at me with such hatred and disgust. We would be family if I get my way with the shikon miko. And we did share a kiss and a little four play and ass play. Im sure you have not forgotten that. May we have another round my dear priestess of suzaku?" Asked nakago

Nakago bowed to her to mock her intelligence. Miaka slapped him acrossed his face for being the smug over grown jackass that he was. And how dare he mock her for being the way she was.

"Don't mock me! And kagome would never ever want a pig like you! If your going to do something to me and do it now! You can rape me! Kill me! Turn me into a ghost! I sware it that I will take yui back from you." Hissed miaka

Nakago touched his cheek but she was not as strong to make him hurt the first time she drew blood that was the only time she was used of powers but that was kagomes powers he didn't even know how she was doing that.

"You're a strong willed girl. Just like that angelic kagome. I admired worry its not necessary for me to take your virginity from you. We have almost have the shinzaho as we speak." Said nakago

"No your lying. Kagome will be crushed." Hissed miaka

Nakago only shrugged at what she had just said. Not like he cared either way he was going to win. And he not even sure why she would be upset about the byakko warrior for anyways.

"Gamble on your friendship with the lady yui if you so wish. Never the less you are never going to summon suzaku. lady yui will not go back with you," said nakago

 **"WHERE IS YU! I WANT TO SEE YUI!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka all of the sudden felt her voice leave her. She wondered what the hell happened tomo was dead so who else would have this power to take things away like her ability to speak,.

"Your voice has been stolen. And no one can hear you, even the lady yui sees you. I shall no make no difference at all. Plus its a lot more quitter that shrill voice is gone soo annoying." Said nakago

"I am miboshi of the seiryuu seven. It's a pleasure to meet you the priestess of suzaku." Said miboshi

Nakago punched miaka in the stomach as she gasped and hunched over in pain. Nakago held her in one arm and put her over his shoulder to take her to the area the byakko warrior is being held.

 _"Well she has come all this way to see the lady yui. So why don't we take her to see her long best friend. Very soon priestess of suzaku . your warriors and the shikon miko will discover you missing. And that going to be one thing I shall enjoy."_ Thought nakago

Nakago made his way to the prison area so she would be able to get the shinzaho for them, and maybe yui would be able to pretend in helping her get what she wanted as well. he could feel the others on their way here at this very moment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and the others._

Everyone looked up at the huge dark building as if it was the most creepiest place they have ever seen then again they do sense the evil coming from the building along with the other seiryuu warriors.

"So this is where miaka is?" Asked chiriko

"Da! I sense seiryuu life force in there. And someone that is not the same as then." Said chichiri

Tokaki and subarau sighed they knew that he was still alive for now. They had the viles of blood for the transformation into what the others were. They even had tatara vile with them as well soon as they could get their hands on him.

"It seems their trying to take the shinzaho by force from him." Said midoriko

"That mean we can get both the shinzaho's and kick some majoy sairyuu ass?" Asked tamaki

Everyone wanted to cheer about this but it seemed that they held back to not alert anyone on their unwelcomed intrusion to their little bitch party of the seiryuu bastards. Then again they knew that this will not be easy.

"Even now after knowing the portal is open. And you have the friends inside there who wants you as well. you don't listen boy. You always have been bullheaded little ghost." Said tokaki

Everyone all gathered around tokaki they where even hovering over each other they had a feeling that this shall be a rather interesting story to hear from the old byakko warrior.

"Oh wait you all wish to hear? Well back when I first met tamahome. All the kids used to call him that . you know that mark that character that appears on his forehead. It also means spirit or ghost." Said tokaki

Everyone started to laugh their heads off on that one. Now they have a new name for tamahome now. They would never ever have thought about that name for his symbol it was funny as hell.

"It's a ghost! Scary! Hahaha!" Laughed Emmett

Tamahome grabbed the bulky vampire by his jacket and glared down at him he was not to thrilled about being called that name. oh how he hated that name when he was a child and everyone else will have this name to make fun of him.

"Hey-tamahome-your-forehead- is-glowingp is your ghost mad"? Asked tasuki

"And back then all he talked about was money money money. That is one thing that has changed a bit." Said tokaki

Everyone arched a brow at him, tamahome still thinked about money so nothing changed there on that department of tamahome. For kami sakes he would do about anything for money.

"It hasn't changed. I mean I still like money in all. I just found something that's worth more than money. Worth more than my life master." Said tamahome

Tokaki only smiled he finally matured enough to do something for his life now. And he had a feeling it was all these people are now his friends and family. They where the ones who helped him mature and turned into the worrier that he is now.

"Ok everyone time to move in." said aro

"Yeah lets go little ghost!" Cheered goku and tasuki

Tamahome punched the both of them and sent them flying while vegeta knew a name to call tamahome when he pissed him off. He should be lucky kakarot didn't fight back for what he had just done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka woke up and found herself in jail again. as she pushed herself off the floor of the dirty cell she was in. she turned around and saw a man chained to the wall and somewhat wounded.

"Oh you are awake now. Are you the priestess of suzaku? Yes you must be her. I am tatara one of the byakko." Said tatara

Miaka gawked this was kagomes father wow he was a hunk. And she could tell the mating mark on his neck that's how he was not dying or ageing. So he was able to live as long as the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome, hotohori, kagome and tasuki_

They all split up in different groups to see if they could find their way around here. And maybe find where miaka and tatara was being held at. This place was blocking their senses and that is normally never good.

 **"MIAKA! MIAKA WHERE ARE YOU!"** Yelled kagome

 **"MIAKA! MIAKA YELL TO LET US KNOW WHERE YOUR AT!"** Yelled tamahome

Kagome skidded to a stop in front of a wall that she felt magic coming from it. And knowing the seiryuu they where going to use what ever means to block them out from finding the two people who they where searching for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka pounded on the wall to see if she could get them to hear her from the cell she was in. she heard then from where they where at everyone was here searching for her . and tamahome was with them and it showed that he still loved her.

 _"Oh kagome, tamahome. I just heard their voices. Im here you guys. Im right here. Along with uncle tatara ,"_ thought miaka

Miaka continued to pound on the wall but it seemed that she was not getting no where. Tatara gave her sad eyes he could sense why and what is wrong and he also senses someone drawing near.

"Miaka." Said yui

Miaka stiffen and turned around to see yui there. And at a time like this that she had no voice. Nakago had it all planned and now she couldn't rat him out on all his dirty plans he had.

"Nakago told me that you came. He said that you had something you had to tell me? Shocking you didn't bring kagome with you. I sure would love to see her." Said yui

Miaka tried her best to speak but nothing came out. She cursed the day that nakago was born to make her life a living hell. This was not the time for her voice to be gone . he wanted it that way.

 _"I cant speak. That evil miboshi put some kind of spell on me. And now when we are finally together. If Edward or any of the others who are able to read mind it would be useful right now."_ thought miaka

"Well im here. Are you going to say something. I thought kagome would have taught you better manners than this. Your just being just rude. Say something anything at all?" Asked yui

Yui crossed her arms and started to tap her foot while waiting for her to speak even though she knew why she couldn't speak. She was just that good of an actor to fool just about anyone.

"She can't. It seems that she lost her voice. And who might this kagome person be that your talking about?" Asked tatara

Tatara thought it would have been his long lost daughter and mate. But that was to good to be true if it was them. He missed them so mush and wished them to come back to him. But then again he was told they where going to come back one day.

"Oh reall. Darn and I finally changed my mind as well. and kagome is like a sister to the both of us, but miaka here her family is closed to kagomes family so their like almost blood related somewhat. And I wished she was my sister." Said yui

 _"Yui wasn't reaped. Nakago lied so he could use her. Im so sorry I didn't save you from those men. And from the lies nakago fed you. Even after everything I love you. Kagome and the others love you as well"._ thought miaka.

Miaka hugged yui from behind to show her how much she loved her. And hoped she could feel the love from her heart to know that she was not alone in this with the mega asshole nakago.

"Let…..me…go…your…chocking me." Gasped yui

Miaka eyes bugged out and blushed deeply when she realized that she was strangling yui. Tatara arched a brow at the blond headed one. He didn't trust the girl he sensed lies and deceit from her but it will give her a chance.

"Oh no worries you where probably right. And kagome was always right when we do the wrong things and make the wrong choices in life. When she told me when it was pointless to fight. When someone as silly as you. And mind you just like her father. My own stubbornness just is as silly. Im shocked that kagome put up with us for this long. Me and you had been together since kindergarten but you and kagome been together since birth. That a long time to be friends and this fighting gets lame and boring after a while." Said yui

 _"Oh yui. You do understand."_ Thought miaka

Miaka hugged yui again and felt the tears fall she was just happy. But then tatara still had his own doubts on the priestess of seiryuu. It seemed that she wanted the shinzaho and would do anything to get it.

"Anyways miaka where is kagome and tamahome and the others hiding. If nakago finds them first they would be in big trouble ya know. Well not kagome she would murder him slowly." Said yui

"So you two are friends since child hood. And there is a third one of you?" Asked tatara

Miaka only nodded she wished she could tell him that kagome and midoriko was her looking for him. How happy he would be to be back with his family and with the blood bond he would. Yui unlocked his shackles and helped him up.

"Ok come along with me." Said yui

Yui and miaka helped tatara down the hall when they made so far he started to cough. Miaka looked up at him with worried eyes as they let him sit down for a while he needed to just rest for a while.

"Are you sick?" Asked yui

"No its because I left the shrine of byakko. 90 years ago my companions casted a spell on me to stop time affect on my body. So I could protect the shinzaho. But in return for fiscal strength I turn sick and age faster on the inside. I am find as long as I stayed in the shrine of seiryuu. I guess you really cant expand your life beyond its limits unless you know someone who had that kind of power to blood bond." Said tatara

Miaka was actually happy she was not able to talk right now. Since she should let yui know things about their secrets unless she was about to be trusted after all she had fooled them many times before.

"So now that you have left the shrine. Now you don't have the strength to protect the shinzaho no more. Shouldn't you give it to miaka as soon as you possibly can." Said yui

Miaka jumped up and started to pretend to be nakago and then the genbu shinzaho. Then suzaku, then kagome. She did this over and over again. while yui and tatara wondered what she was trying to tell them,

"Oh i'm sorry miaka I don't understand you at all." Said yui

Yui waved her hand to let her know that she didn't understand. Even though she did understand perfectly what she was trying to say. It seemed that tatara was catching on slowly.

"oh I think I get it. Since nakago had the other shinzaho that kagome got for me. We still cant summon suzaku am I correct in what you where trying to tell me," said tatara

 _"bingo! Uncle tatara!"_ Thought miaka mentally

miaka even had a mega banner to show what she was saying. While yui was sweat dropping this was not going the way she wanted it to. It seemed that he would only give it to miaka.

"Oh that's correct. I better get that back for you. And wow she had to be nude and frozen over. She still my hero ya know. Even nakago not the least suspicious of me." Said yui

Miaka started to bark and hop all over yui with a dog tail and ears. Yui groaned from the sheer stupidity miaka was showing. It seemed that she wanted to know that she was happy that she was doing this, even though she was using her.

"Oh come on now your looking like a moron. Im going to get it so stop it will ya." Said yui

"Do you agree with her. That I should give it to you?" Asked tatara

Miaka rushed over to him and started to nod to him and let him know that she trusted yui. Well even though she shouldn't trust her at this point in time. Tatara scratched his left ear and placed a seed in his hand.

 _"It's a seed?"_ Thought miaka

Miaka and yui watched as tatara pushed his power into the seed so he was able to bring the shinzaho to life one again. with a flower bloomed and opened up to reveal the hand mirror that was the byakko shinzaho.

"This is the byakko shinzaho." Said tatara

"So that's is?" Asked yui

"Here its yours." Said tatara

Tatara handed over the shinzaho hoping it would stay in the hands of the girl who deserved it most. While miaka picked the flower that once held the shinzaho and was kneeling like she was asking to marry him or something,

"I know she picked your flower. But I think she wanted you to know how much she thanks you." Said yui

"That was suzenos hairdress when she summoned byakko." Said tatara

Yui blinked she didn't know the story about suzeno. And then again she didn't know that this was kagomes father. But also that midoriko was the real suzeno and was only there since she was rebellious at that time.

"Suzeno.?" asked yui

"Yes suzeno oosugi, a girl who came from another world who was a lot of things. She was the priestess of byakko. She was my one true soul mate. And I was her mate. Before we summoned byakko she was pregnant. But byakko had to make out child leave this would and with her as well since the two of them had another destiny. But she was the most beloved person in my life. That and my daughter." Said tatara

"The priestess of byakko was your soul make?" Asked yui

Yui wondered if kagome was her and his child. It kinda all fit together. But if that is true and it would be a bad thing for her since she had ordered him to be harmed for her own personal game.

"Yes suzeno and I was deeply in love with each other. She was a gentle and kind woman. But with a temper that reminded you of flames. She had the softest eyes. And long flowing blond hair. But the other byakko warrors where against it. You and the priestess should never consummate your love. And she shall. But we didn't listen. I learned who she truly was and what she was as well. but when we summoned byakko he and a woman named taiitsukun who was her mother. Took her and our child. And said you shall see both of them again once they completed their destiny in the life that they where born to do so." Said tatara

Tatara made sure he made it not so the priestess of seiryuu would find out about things she shouldn't he didn't trust the girl and never will not trust her. It was something about her that screamed do not trust.

 _"Yui must not know about the portal. Tatara made sure that he left out a good amount of things."_ Thought miaka

"Hey miaka. Get a hold of yourself. You don't want kagome to see you like that do you. Why don't you rest here for a bit and I get some water." Said yui

Yui didn't give her no time to stop her. As she took off running to the nearest place to get miaka something to drink. But she would never know who she ran into people on her way to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Kagome and her group saw a familiar person that looked like yui she skidded to a stop. While everyone stopped at awell. Tamahome was the first one to get yuis attention since he was still pissed ather.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled tamahome

Yui stopped and looked over where tamahome and few other people who was with him and kagome. She smiled at kagome but it was gone as she looked at the man who disgusted her now.

"Tamahome? Kagome? And well whoever the rest of you are?" Asked yui

Tasuki snorted he couldn't stand this girl. While hotohori rolled his eyes he had a bad feeling with this girl around he could tell she was up to no good. They need to find out what she was up to and fast.

 **"OH I SHOULD OF FIGURED YOU WOULD BE HERE!"** Yelled tasuki

Kagome slapped her mate in the back of the head this was no time to make any enemies since they where looking for miaka and her other father since they where someplace and didn't need to harmed.

"That's just rude. She might know where miaka and my other father is." Growled kagome

"Are you lot looking for miaka? I was just with her less than a minute ago. Well tamahome. You and miaka would never be together if I get my way." Said yui

Kagome saw tamahome was about to open his mouth about the portal. So she stomped on his foot hard enough to make him have tears in his eyes. He wondered what he did wrong then again it was something he was about to they looked back up only to find her gone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka was sitting next to tatara with her knees pulled to her chest she wanted to tell him about who was here but it seemed she would never be able to but then again they did have what was needed for the bond.

 _"Oh tamahome I want to see you. And kagome. I want to hear their voices. I must tell them."_ Thought miaka

"Hey sorry it took so long. Here miaka here is some water for you." Said yui

Yui tripped and spilled water all over miaka. Tatara had a feeling that was all staged the way she did that. He watched her kneel down to miaka and took something out to help her dry off.

"Oh i'm sorry miaka. Here you can use my handkerchief to dry off. Here ill hold onto that." Ok. Said yui

Yui took the shinzaho from miaka, as she closed the doors and walked off she did everything and got what she came for. Now they had nothing to worry about no more. She heard the banging on the doors.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and tatara_

Miaka felt like she had failed again with the shinzaho. Yui tricked her once again to get something she was in need of. And she fell for it like a moron. How could she be so dumb and let her do that to her.

"It's alright. I shall get us out of here. As weak I have become. I still have enough strength to do so." Said tatara

Tatara took another seed out ad used his powers to make something grow from it. As he let the vines unlocked the door so the two was able to get out of the door and hunt down where yui had gone off to.

"That shinzaho belonged to my dearly beloved suzeno. And my daughter. I can not allow it to be used for evil." hissed tatara

Miaka gulped she knew that temper it seemd kagome had gotten some of that temper from him as well. and the rest from vegeta and bulma. It was kinda funny in a way that she got her temper from different places.

"I sense a great evil you should stay here. Its to strong for you and do not try to fallow me." Said tatara

Tatara took off and fallowed the evil feeling. While miaka just watched him leave but she didn't listen she took off to see if she could find if anyone else had enter this place she hoped they did.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui rushed to find nakago to hand over the other shinzaho. But she didn't expect to have been fallowed by the annoying byakko warrior. If anything happened to him she would be dead by kagome.

"Wait. You will return the byakko shinzaho to me at once . I had my serious doubt about your loyalty from the start. So why did you think I agree to produce the shinzaho. Even though with all my suspicion. Because you are the friend of the priestess of suzaku, you love her don't you." Said tatara

 **"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU RAMBLING ABOUT!"** Yelled yui

Tatara shook his head this girl he was emotions flowing from her. The most one that he felt was confusion and pain. He wondered why she do the right thing and head for the right emotion.

"I don't know the reason of your anger. But your heart is not completely against her. And this kagome person is right in the middle of the fighting. And so I trusted you. I don't know why I did . now take the shinzaho back to your friend." Said tatara

Tatara walked over to yui and held his hand out to her to take. But he was stopped by monsters of all kinds. He needed to fight to get the shinzaho back unless it would be all for nothing.

"This way lady yui." Said miboshi

"Miboshi?" Asked yui

Yui went through a portal through the wall. While leaving tatara with miboshi to battle it all out. She hotped he would not die she hoped kagome would be together with him again,

* * *

 _meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka tried to run as quickly as she could to find yui. Because once she summoned seiryuu it would screw up a lot of things. Even though it would be a bad thing to she would close the portal if she wished it.

 _"I just cant wait here. When yui summons seiryuu with out knowing the truth it would be a complete disaster."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop when a group of possessed monks came walking her way. She jumped on the statue and molded herself to it. Once the monks passed her she sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from her brow.

 _"Oh my kami they are gone. That was a close call."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was about to jump down but the statue grabbed her and hugged her to it. While she wave her arms around in hope that they statue would let her go. But her freaking out was cut off by someone.

"Hunny where coming to get you." Said goku

 _"Daddy. That's daddy voice."_ Thought miaka

 **"REKKA –SHINEN!"**

Tasuki flames destroyed the statue. As miaka fell forward from its hold. Tamahome caught her just in time before she met her best buddy the ground. Goku sighed happy to see his only daughter was ok.

"Miaka im sorry. I didn't tell you the reason why I wanted to break up. And belive me everyone gave me hell for it. But when I heard that you couldn't never come back. All but forgotten about the whole thing with the portal. It just got to much for me. I forgot. I just didn't wish to be hurt. But since the portal remained opened that don't matter now. Im such a stupid moron for forgetting." Said tamahome

 _"Not for long If yui gets her way_." Thought miaka

Tamahome looked her over and he grabbed miaka face and kissed her passionately. Every mated couple who finally caught up with each other was touched by the love. Even vegeta was kinda touched by it.

"If we have kissed on top of the tower when the sun setted. We would have been together forever but then again we don't need that." Said tamahome

 _"Oh that's right we need to stop yui and fast."_ Thought miaka

Miaka had to say it was odd to see fairies in real life. But then again look what she was raised in and she was a born alien. So what should she be complaining about. While the fairy tale people as well she knew that anything was possible.

"What is it my dear?" Asked aro

Aro went over and took her hand since Edward was with the two byakko warriors to help them when it was needed, he read all her thoughts and memories on what had happened and why she cant talk.

"She lost her voice from someone of the seiryuu seven named miboshi. And that yui stole the shinzaho from her. And tatara is fright." Said aro

Everyone started to fallow where miaka was taking them to where the fight was going on. Almost the whole group was able to feel and sense the fighting and fallowed the power that they where feeling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tatara and miboshi_

Tatara slashed on of the monsters in half with his powers. He was not going to go down with out a fight. This was for his love and his daughter he will not lose to evil vile people like this.

"Now this isn't easy for you is it? How long will your powers last? And how long will your failing body serve you?" Asked miboshi

Yui hasn't even left she stood there frozen from the fight. She didn't know what to do she needed to do something to help but then she wanted to summon seiryuu to get her revenge on miaka.

 **"YUI!"** Yelled kagome

Kagome and everyone was there before her. Yui didn't know what to say how did they get here and where those faires she was seeing. She shook her head thinking she was seeing things.

 **"NO STAY AWAY FROM HERE!"** Yelled tatara

Tatara eyes went wide as a tentical wrapped around his neck to try to strangle him. But kagome was quicker and sliced the tentical from her fathers neck and flashed back over to the others.

"Give it to him now before it is to late!" Demanded kagome

Midoriko and byakko only nodded and made tatara drink it down he would be asleep for a while so the blood bond would take affect to his body so he would be able to stay like that and be able to survive and live with them,

"Lady yui. Come with me this way please. We have made all the preparations, and we are all ready to start the ceremony to summon seiryuu on the roof top." Said nakago

 **"NAKAGO YOU GOING TO BE DEAD!"** roared vegeta

Nakago just went into the wall not even knowin who the male was. So he just thought on that thought later he would find out from yui who the other people where. And did it se faires he shook his head and took yui to the area for the summoning.

To be continued


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37_

* * *

Miboshi took over chiriko body since the old one he had died. Now he had to picked the most venerable body to steal. Genyu was alittle taken aback and pissed off that someone had the nerve to steal one of his attacks.

"Well this body was vary venerable. I claimed it as my own now it is now know as miboshi." Said miboshi

"Chiriko?" Asked orhime

"Your miboshi? Genyu are you teaching the enemy new tricks?" Asked kagome

Genyu looked affended even more but he shook his head no. and that was enough for kagome to believe him, she will have to do something and something fast. And she knew this was going to be painful for what she was about to do to chiriko. She had uryuu ready to shoot the soul before it leaves and her daughter orihime to be ready. When she gave the nod she everyone went in for the attack.

"Do it now uryuu!" Demanded kagome

Uryuu shot the arrow at the black soul that kagome pushed out of chirikos body. Now he wont be able to be reincarnated like voldermort and naraku. They placed chiriko under a spell to rest until they had to get him someplace safe so they four knocked out people.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and suboshi, and nakago_

Yui looked worried as if she was having second thoughts on what she was about to do. Nakago caught on by the way his priestess was acting and had a feeling she was going to back out.

"Lady yui, whats wrong? The ceremony is about to begen," said nakago

"Yes tell me nakago. Do you.. do you really love me?" Asked yui

Nakago sighed he had a feeling that what it was. So he does what he normally does with something like this he thought about kagome to get him through the vile lies that he will fill the priestess with.

"Yes. You are vary important to me. I have trying to fulfill every single wish of yours and I even made them my own as well. I have waited a vary vary long time for that." Said nakago

"Me to. You have protected me and taken care of me all along ever since I came to this world. I wouldn't of asked kagome that because she deserves the happiness she has. She suffered so much like I suffered. But she suffered more than I have. So do you have an special wish you want to wish for?" Asked yui

Nakago bit his lip so he wouldn't spit it out right now. He didn't need anything that would stop her from doing what is needed to be done. It took him this long so why not wait a tad bit longer.

"I thank you lady yui. Come lets and proceed." Said nakago

They continued to walked as they opened the double doors to the chamber where they where going to be doing the summoning. She only sae where she will summon seiryuu at as a alter for the shinzaho.

"Lady yui! Is it true that the lady kagome is here?" Asked suboshi

"Oh suboshi. Yes she is here. And highly pissed off I can feel and taste the way she angry. Plus I am used to when she is like this." Said yui

Nakago shiver he felt her anger and it was a huge turn on. And he wouldn't dare that that suboshi near someone he wanted for himself. She was in reward after all this stuff is over with.

"Well I understand. You have time using those in tomo. The search part who brought something back from him., but it seemed there was no sign of his body. They found those near by. The lady yui had preparations before she summons seiryuu. You should assist her." Said nakago

Suboshi only bowed and walked with yui to the area she needed to go and start the preparations for the summoning. He sees that she has a heavy heart and wondered what was on his dear friends mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Yui gasped at the shaking of the building as if that was kagome was trying to beat someone ass. Plus then again there was more powerful people here than she imagined so it could be more than one person.

"Suboshi, is the building shaking?" Asked yui

"Yeah it seemed that someone killed off miboshi. I think it was lady kagome." Said suboshi

Yui flinched from what he had said that would mean kagome was far more than pissed off if she was able to shake the building she was known to do that when she was beyond the pissed off point and seeing red,

"It's about time to summon seiryuu." Said suboshi

"Yes it is. Im kinda shocked about it all. It really happened. to tell you the truth. For a while now I have been a little afraid," said yui

Suboshi hugged his friend to him to let her know that he was there for her. Even if she even decided to back out on this. But he was prefer her to do that. But then again this was her choice in to do so he would stand by her side either way.

"Hey you be alright. I'll stay here with you until you regain your courage lady yui. Im sure lady kagome would do the same. But whatever you decide on what to do I shall stay by your side my friend." Said suboshi

"I'm afraid of myself. Weather or not im about to make a fatal mistake. But i'm guessing its to late to back out now." Said yui

Suboshi sighed and kissed her cheek to tell her it will be ok In the end. But he didn't want to think on what the fall out on this would be. Since he knew that the war would start and battle is nevr good.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

Suboshi stood there waiting for yui to come out to the alter soon as she was dressed in the seiryuu priestess garb. This was it the final time before she could back out or do what nakago wanted her to do.

"Lady yui to the alter." Said suboshi

Suboshi revealed yui to everyone in the room. She looked like she was thinking about something. Her garb was blue the color of kuto. The skirt was slited up the sides and a halter top lie shirt that showed her stomach.

 _"Miaka the time had come. The time has come to summon seiryuu,."_ Thought yui

Yui smirked from the dark and evil thoughts of all the revenge that was flowing through her minds. This was time time for her to make her revenge final and make them all pay well mainly miaka.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was trying to make it to where the summoning was going to be. Everyone was going as fast as they could but it was not as fast they should be going they needed to stop it before all is done and over with.

"Damn it all to hell which direction is the hall for the ceremony,." Growned tamahome

"One wrong move could be fatal. No da." Said chichiri

Chirhiri was hit by a bolt of lighting slamming into tamaki, riven and Brandon since they where behind him when chichiri was hit. They all looked up to see soi there looking smug as ever.

"Well you have to get past me before you make it to lady yui." Said soi

Kagome sighed as she didn't want to do this. But it was something they needed to do so they where able to get by the seiryuu woman warrior she sent the big bang attack and knocked the seiryuu woman over.

"Lets go before she wakes. I didn't put to much power into that." Said kagome

Everyone stomped over the knocked out body of soi to make it to the summoning room. They needed to stop the dumb blond before she gives nakago all he wanted and ever wished for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui stood there in a praying positon as if she was praying If she should just take both shinzaho's and take off with miaka and the others back to konan and let the summon suzaku. But then she remembered why she wanted to do this.

 _"Why is my heart so confused. Its like a voice inside of my heart to tell me stop this. Even though I can have my revenge on miaka."_ Thought yui

Yui continued to pray on the things she would want to ask seiryuu when he arrives. It's a shame that kagome was not able to be the god seiryuu since she chose the suzaku over the seiryuu.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Everyone made their way up the stone steps to make sure they where going to the right way. It seemed that chichiri was able to think and find the right door way to the area that was the summoning room for the seiryuu.

"Are you sure that this will lead us to the roof?" Asked stella

"I think it will. No da," said chichiri

Chichiri was blasted by a energy blast that all of them knew all to well. other than the newer people in the group who was not used to nakago power and energy yet. Some of them riushed over to their fallen friend and comrad.

"Oh crap that one hurt," said chichiri

Miaka and tamahome held onto their friend so he would be able to regain his power from what had happened. until they heard someone they just wanted to kill right then and there for being the asshole that he was.

"You took the brunt of my life force and instantly disperse it. I see you got the lessions from the miko I see. And I know your secret lady kagome. He is a impressive spell caster. That would have killed any regular wizards." Said nakago

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY YOU JACKASS! WE HAVE TO GET TO YUI BEFORE SHE DOES THE STUPIDIST THING IN HER LIFE!"** Yelled kagome

Kagome stood in front of the whole group possessively something that was known with her kind. While vegeta laid a hand on his daughter shoulder to tell her watch out the amount of power she used when they where in a small area like this.

"Well I only wanted to take this opportunity to thank you." Said nakago

"What the hell you smug jackass. What they hell you want to thank us for?" Asked vegeta

Everyone wanted to know why he wanted to thank them for, then again it could have been since they did all the work in getting the shinzaho and they sat on their asses with their thumbs up their asses.

"You all have help my cause a great deal. Tell me lady kagome do you think you chose the wrong men? The lady yui only need me and you. And no one else. Why don't you leave those men you are married to and come with me, a real man." Said nakago

Hotohori and tasuki brisseled from what had just been said about their man hood. Tamaki and zange held onto the two of them to let their mother deal with the over grown asshole who they wished to kill in his sleep.

 **"JUST THE BLOODY HELL UP OR ILL KILL YOU IN SUCH A HORRIFYING WAYIF YOU PISS ME OFF EVEN MORE THAN I AM! THAT YOUR CORPS WILL NEVER BE FOUND AGAIN BY ANYONE! AND ILL DRAG YOUR BITCH ASS BODY GLITTERED ASS TO THE PITS OFF HELL!"** Yelled kagome

Kagome flared her power and flashed over to nakago and aimed a punched at him to punched his smug face in. but only had her hand pushed to her sided as she struggled to break free from his hold and he better not have a fucking boner.

"Oh by the way my love. That bitch over there lips tasted so sweet. But I long to have touched yours and be inside of you again, yes it was I who was illusioned like tamahome and enjoyed the bliss. Just feel out hard me cock is for you". Said nakago

Nakago felt the feeling of murderous rage but he ignored it. He was in pure bliss right now to have her so close to him. He setted up a barrier that they where all trying to break freee through. As nakago kissed kagome full on the lips and grabbed her ass. Kagome only kneed him in the balls and flipped back where everyone was since the barrier dropped from her kneeing as she vomited from his even daring to kiss her.

"Oh my such anger. Its so arousing. If you keep going like that I wont be able to keep my mind off the ceremony. And you already made me shoot off in my pants." Said nakago

 **"YOU SICK BASTARD LOW CLASS WARRIROR! HOE DARE YOU TOUCH ME DAUGHTER YOU SICK FREAK!"** Roared vegeta

Nakago blinked that was kagomes father. Well it brings up along on the anger bits and pieced that was in the puzzle and why she was not human. And he could tell the one guy who was next to him was the priestess of suzaku was about to leave but chichiri stopped him to say what he wanted.

"Hold it right there buddy, what are you doing in kuto and fighting with them. Well besides being a warrior of seiryuu. The color of your hair and your eyes. 14 years ago a village was destroyed in the wake of kuto expansion. The poorest people had nothing left if you are a survivor of the massacre. Then ask why are you doing in kuto. And seriyuuu as well. what do you want from the beast god. And you only want kagome for her power and title and beauty." Said chichiri

"I don't know what in the world you talking about. The ceremony is about to begin. Now shall you excuse me so I shall take my leave." Said nakago

Miaka took off running to the door where nakago had just gone through at. She took off running out of her fathers arms and pushed the doors open to the roof. While everyone else fallowed to see if they where on the right side. But they didn't find where yui was.

"Look up there." Said piccolo

Piccolo pointed over to the other roof where they saw yui praying as she was trying to start the begin the summoning. Kagome groaned she had a feeling that they wont even get near to the summoning.

 _"Oh no. yui."_ Thought miaka

"The bloody pervert tricked up," growled regina

Regina wanted to set that pervert on fire for what he had done to her dearest friend. Even though they just met she thought of her as family since she was the one raised emme since she was a baby but to a point until the wizarding war started. As they where bounced off the barrier that was shielding them from even bothering the summoning even the red tetsuiga was not even breaking it. They tried about everything that knew.

 **"NOOOOOOOOO DON'T DO IT YUI! DON'T SUMMON SEIRYUU!"** Cried miaka

Goku pinned his daughter to his chest so she don't do anything stupid they all are wounded from the barrier that had up their own attacks where sent back to them and harmed them from the type of barrier it was..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui prayed for the strength to get through the summoning so she would not wimp out from the way her heart and mind was telling to do. Both of the shinzahos started to glow a pale blue as all four pillars started to glow as well.

 **"A LIGHT FROM THE HEAVENS! APPEAR BEFORE US NOW SEIRYUU!"** Demanded yui

Everyone watched as they where seeing what will happened. it seemed that they where wondering what seiryuu looked like. As they held their breath and not even blinking thinking they would miss something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone watched to see what was going on. Since it was something they might not be able to see again. then again they wanted to see what seiryuu looked like from the summoning.

"Look at that." Said bloom

They all continued to watch and waited to see what was about to happen. Miaka stuggled in her fathers arms vegeta had to help since she was almost breaking free they hurt like a bitch from that barrier they had up.

 _"I couldn't stop her. I couldn't stop her."_ Thought miaka

"Miaka my daughter there was nothing we could do to stop. We are wounded from the barrier from trying to break it down. So don't blame yourself this is her own faught in giving into the revenge and hate." Said goku

Miaka only shook her head she didn't want to believe what her father was saying. While everyone else was waiting to see what was going to happened and see what seiryuu would look like,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the summoning of seiryuu_

Nakago waited for the feeling of the beast god to be there to grace them with what he looked like. Once he felt it he opened his blue eyes and smirked it was time for him to reveal himself. As yui was taken up into the blue ligt where seiryuu waited.

"I am seiryuu priestess. You are the priestess who called me here yes?" Asked seiryuu

"Yes I am." Said yui

Seiryuu out stretched his hand so they could couple with each other for the process to be finished and to started the three wishs that was granted to the priestess of seiryuu he just hoped she used them wisely.

"I will now couple with you. We will become one. In exchange you will be able to use my holy power only three times. To use as you wish. When you are ready just say the world kijin." Said seiryuu

"Kijin?" Asked yui

After she spoke those words she screamed as seiryuu entered her body. She didn't think it would hurt to couple with a beast god. Then again they do say it was not going to be easy.

"Is it done?" Asked nakago

A blue orb took every warrior that was of seiryuu back to kuto since they finished the task that was needed to be done. Yui was going to be out of it for a while since what had happened.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone was gawking at what they where seeing. Midoriko and byakko was even shocked it was differnet from the last time it was done with her. So what was different from the last summoning.

"Hey what was that light?" Asked stella

"They all vanished!" Said piccolo

Everyone was confused at what had happened and where they had gone off to. It was like seiryuu transported them back to kuto or somewhere else to start the wishs that was given to yui

 _"Oh yui. We didn't get to talk. I didn't even get to say one word to you."_ Thought miaka

The building started to shake once the blue light was gone. And none of them even made any explosions from their anger,. They had to get the hell out of here and fast. Chichiri started the portal back to konan

"Everyone on and fast." Ordered chichiri

Everyone jumped though the portal so they where able to escape before they where doomed under a bunch of rumble. And plus he would be nice to be back him in konan where they would know they wont be smooch under ruble,

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Miaka snapped her eyes opened to see a room she hadn't seen in a few months. She wondered if she was dead or they where indeed back in konan since they where teleported back from chichiri.

"Miaka your awake." Said tamahome

Miaka looked over to see the man she loved sitting on her bed now. And realized that they where back In konan. And it seemed that that it was no dream that she failed to save yui from the fate that was given to her.

"It's ok now, we have returned back to konan. Everyone was resting. So your safe now." Said tamahome

Miaka bolted up right after finding out that they where indeed back home on konan she felt like the worst person in the world for not even stopping yui from what she had done to herself..

"How is everyone else?" Asked miaka

"Everyone else if fine. The master and his wife along with xi fang and tatara as well chiriko is awake. I think albus and the others would be here soon to see you." Said tamahome

Tamahome felt bad for the woman he loved since she was hurting from seeing her friend be used for someone elses greed and personal game. He felt bad only a tad bit for yui but goku had a good point.

"Oh tamahome what will I ever do? What am I supposed to do?" Asked miaka

Tamahome reached up and grabbed miaka in a tight embrace to show her that he was there for her, and she was not alone in this . he wont voice his oppion on what he though about it.

"Miaka it will be ok. I know it will." Said tamahome

He kissed her deeply to show her how much love he was going to give her. Maybe they would be able to go all the way now since they where not able to summon suzaku no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in kuto_

Yui was resting after summoning seiryuu it seemed that it took a lot out of her after coupling with the beast god and sending them back to kuto. As she opened her eyes and bolted up to see she was back in her room, nakago was kneeling right next to her.

"Lady yui. Are you entirely awake now?" Asked nakago

Yui jumped from hearing his voice. She turned to look at him and then at her hands. As she tried to remember what she had done. Then it all came back to her full force and groaned it really did happen,.

 _"Oh yeah that is correct. It was not dream I really did summon seiryuu,."_ Thought yui

Yui smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together as he revenge was about to start.. she was going to get miaka back for even doing what she had done. But first she had to do the one for the emperor of kuto.

"Kiijin. Seal the power of suzaku away for forever more." Wished yui

Nakago eyes went wide their first wish was for the emperor and she kept her word as he smirked as the symbol of seiryuu appeared on her forehead and her body glowed from the wish she just asked for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Tamahome felt something strange that went through him. As if something was taken away from him and he wondered what the hell could of happened that made him feel this way.

"Whats wrong tamahome?" Asked miaka

"My power. My strength is all gone." Said tamahome

Tasuki barged into the room with a black silk robe on as if he and hotohori was finished doing something with their mate and wife, tamahome wondered they did the nasty before whatever happened to them.

"Hey tama, can you use your powers?" Asked tasuki

"What got you all upset?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome arched a brow wondering what crawled up his ass. If it what he thought it would mean that yui wished for seiryuu to seal their power away. But the thing is they still had power with the others.

"Oh shut it and try to use your power little ghost." Grumbled tasuki

Tamahome tried to use his power and did the movements but nothing came out. Not even a slip of power, that would mean that yui pulled a dick move but it wont stop them in doing it.

"Eh, nothing." Said tamahome

Tamahome looked at his hands and tilted his head to the side. Miaka got out of bed and stood next to tamahome and wondered what was going on. Since she was as confused as they rest of them where.

"Hey tamahome. Your ogre mark is not appearing." Said miaka

Everyone else entered her chambers to see if the other three warriors was not able to use their power as well. chiriko was still sleeping since it was going to take a great deal of healing for him to be back what he once was.

"You know she is right, no da. We all tired to use our powers. But we cant either anymore, no da, the only ones here who does have the power is the others here. No da." Said chichiri

"My character is not even appearing as well." said tasuki

Everyone who was a suzaku warrior pouted other than chiriko would was still asleep on his bed. Since it was not news to him yet. While everyone scratched at their heads in confusion.

"When I felt my strength leave me. It was because." Said tamahome

It all hit them all at once yui did pull a dick move on them all. And they would have no choice to go into battle with out their power and rely on the others for protection it was the best they could do.

"We are no longer celestial warriors. We all became normal people. Well other than me and tasuki who gained powers from out mating. Well rather suzaku has vanished. Believe that suzaku had been sealed away from us from the bitch priestess of seiryuu who pulled a dick move." Said hotohori

Everyone other than miaka thought of the ways to get the seiryuu back for the dick move they pulled,. And they knew it would not be pretty for what the y will plan to do to them to see if they would like it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Yui collapsed from making her first wish to seiryuu. Nakago came to sit next to her to see if she was ok. But he knew it was something they had to do to win this battle and get rid of konan once and for all.

"Lady yui are you ok?" Asked nakago

"I feel weak. Its like my whole body lost its strength." Said yui

Yui laid back down from the first wish to regain the strength she just lost. While nakago was doing a happy dance mentally that his plans for once was working the way he wanted to.

"Seiryuu now exist inside of you. Exercising the beast god power had formidable repercussions to your system. We better wait for your strength to return before you make another wish. We must not endanger your life." Said nakago

"I shall be fine. We still have two more wishs. And the kuto emperor wish had already been granted. And I can use the last two wishes anyway way I want them. And miaka and tamahome cant do nothing about it. Oh that's right I promised you to have a wish. So what is the wish?" Asked yui

"My wish is to be a od. And everlasting life." Said nakago

Yui only nodded to what he wished for even though it was a odd one. Kinda sounded like what the person named freiza that she was told about would have wished fro. But then again she knew he would not harm her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Everyone was in the meeting room talking about the mission they where on. While albus and the ones who stayed behind listened in on what they where and had to deal with on the mission.

"I see that's what you had to do." Said abus

"We of konan now have to fight kuto. From the beginning we where dependent on the strength. And suzaku's powers. We where so naïve to think the priestess was enough to stop them. Even now if we lose ground. We shall never give up since we have better fighters here. And that we have people we love to defend." Said hotohori

Hotohori sighed he was happy to have family and friends like this they where going to fight for their family and the country they call home and love. He smiled at that thought he was never alone now since he wife and mate gave him a family and friends.

"You guys tought me that.. and my love and wife and mate. Than you my family and friends." Said hotohori

"Oh hotohori," sad miaka

Miaka watched her friend with sad eyes. She noticed he was at peace with everyone around him. He live a long and lonely life since kagome and everyone came here he was happy and never sad or depressed.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH THEIR GOING TO KILL ME!"** Cried tamahome, chichiri and miroko and tokaki

The four of the bursted into the room looking like they where going to piss themselves from fear. They wondered what they did to piss someone off. As hotohori and tasuki arched a brow they better not have done what they think they did.

 **"TATARA! ALONG WITH VEGETA! THEIR GOING TO KILL ME! AND ARO AS WELL! I WAS PEEPING ON KAGOME AND WELL SHE WAS ALL NUDE BUT THEY CAUGHT ME!"** Cried chichiri

 **"I WASN'T PEEPING YOU TWO PERVERTS YOU DRAGGED ME ALONE!"** Yelled tamahome

The doors opened to reveal three pissed off fathers. As they screamed again for what they had done. Hotohori and tasuki was going to let them have it for what they tired to do. While they all went back to talking while they got their asses kicked. As kagome came in and kicked all of them and smiled at at,

"Now its your turn miaka to be married and mated. Since he is not of the suzaku seven no more and just family now. That mean your not the priestess of suzaku no more either. You can be married at any time now." Said kagome

Miaka eyes went wide at what kagome had just said, but she was still the priestess of suzaku that was her title and she wouldn't never let that title fo for anything else in this world.

"Your highnesses! The kuro armys had moved to attack us. The first devision of the 6th army is at the border to engage them. Kuto forces will not be able to take us out by the training we have."

"Sooo their finally coming." Said vegeta

Vegeta felt the urge to blow up the whole entire kuto army to show them who theyw here messing with. It was something they will know once they where through with this, but nakago will die by his daughters hand no one elses.

"Alright everyone this is what you have been trained for. We will give them a battle that wont forget," ordered vegeta

"Even though suzaku maybe seal away and our markings and powers are gone. But we are the suzaku seven and warriors." Said tamahome

Kagome was proud of everyone who was in her family. While hotohori and tasuki wrapped their arms around kagome who was ready to give them hell and will not end until she killed off nakago.

"Me to! I'm going with you all! Im still the priestess of suzaku!" Said miaka

 **"ALRIGHT MEN AND LADIES! WE WILL GIVE THEM EVERYTHING WE HAVE!"** Barked kagome

 **"YEAH!"** Cheered everyone

Everyone went into a chant of a songs singing that they where going to kick seiryuu ass. As that night they will spend time with the peace they have left before they head into battle in the morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was in their chambers either mating or spending time with one another. Some of them is the first time they where ever in war. And some of them it was nothing more than mere humans,

 _"Yui you did it. You summoned seiryuu. So I guess that means goodbye then. Yui."_ Thought miaka

Miaka shook her head from the thoughts from what she was feeling and thinking. She didn't want to think yui as a enemy. Even though she did push war on the country she loved as a home to her.

 _"Give it up miaka your about to go off with tamahome and fright your first war. That's right tamahome and I can be married now if I wanted to."_ Thought miaka

"Hey are you talking to yourself?" Asked tamahome

Miaka eeped from tamahome breaking her out of her thoughts. And she wondered if she should finally become one with him tonight that was the best thing to do with the person you love before the war.

"Are you really serious about going out on the battle field? This isn't a game you know. It going to be brutal and ugly." Said tamahome

"Tamahome. Im not making this disesion to fight lightly. Kagome gave me one of her swords that will protect me with her powers. I may not know how to is it. But I wish to try to help. And try to hold my own I am a born warrior. I don't want to be a burden to none of you. And besides I don't want to leave your side even a second." Said miaka

Tamahome sighed he really didn't want her out there but he could never say no to her. But he was hoping to do the mating bond tonight before they even leave for battle in the morning.

"This maybe sounding really selfish for me to say but. Im glade you didn't summon suzaku. You aren't the priestess no more. And your just a normal girl. Well normal in any sense of being alien with a seal on her powers. And im not a celestial warrior no more but I am trained in being the warrior that the others are. I know it sounds selfish to be thinking this before a war. Plus I know everyone else is doing it. I want you now. More than ever. Oh what in the world and I saying. I better stop right now and get my head straight. The empire is endanger,.and we have a war to win. Tey to sleep." Said tamahome

Tamahome was about to leave while who heard what he had said thought he had no balls to even try and mate with the woman who is the soul mate to him. Miaka eyes went wide this was her chance to do what the other mated couples are doing.

 _"Would we win. The kuto army is larger but not powerful as our army is now. The people in the city might have a chance. Everyone will be there tomorrow who was in war before."_ Thougth miaka

Miaka rushed and grabbed tamahome from behind and hugged him to her. While she was being cheered on for giving in to the mating bond. They will finally be one as long as her stomach don't cut in.

"Its ok tamahome. Tonight please take me. Make me your bride tonight." Said miaka

"Are you sure about this?" Asked tamahome

When tamahome felt her nod. He turned around and grabbed her chin he had tears of joy in his eyes he was finally able to mate with his soul mate. As he kissed her deeply and grounded his hard cock against her to show her what she does to him.

 **"HEY EVERYONE THE BRAT FINALLY GOING TO DO IT!"** Yelled nappa

 **"NO SHIT REALLY!"** Yelled vegeta

 **"SHUT IT WHERE CATCHING UP AFTER 90 YEARS!"** Yelled midoriko

 **"OH COME ONE MOM THAT JUST NOT WHAT I WANT TO HERE!"** Yelled kagome

 **"GRANDMA STOP IT YOUR KILLING THE MOOD!"** yelled hikaru

everyone started to bicker from their room. While tamahome and miaka was stuck in their own world as he dry humped her to show her hwo hard she made him even though think of kagome was there as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile with camp seiryuu_

soi walked in to tell nakago it was time to move out to go into battle. But she was not prepared to see what she was walking in on. To see what nakago was watching from the claim that was from tomo.

"Nakago its time. We should move out. Huh? What… what in the name of seiryuu is that?" Asked soi

Nakago shut the claim shut the place where the priestess come from was rather interesting and advanced than he even thought. But there was more that he was overlooking of the world.

"That was the creepy tomoe shell shin isn't it?" Asked soi

"Yes when we found where he had died. But there was no body to be found. This shell was all that was left of him still intact. I had opened it earlier to pass the time well and other things. Never knew the wonders what held inside of it." Said nakago

Soi was confused at where the priestess came from. It was a odd and interesting place to go and see. Maybe once she was able to leave the war and in hope to gain some happy ending.

"That is the world lady yui came from?" Asked soi

"That's right?" said nakago

Nakago closed his eyes he wondered were kagome home looked like. From what yui had said she had a great many homes. So he wondered what they looked like plus he was told that her family was the maker of great things.

"Nakago will you ever take your armor off just for me?" Asked soi

"What in the name of seiryuu are you talking about. I have takin my armor off in front of you many of times." Said nakago

Soi crossed her arms at how nakago replied to that. She wanted him to take it off for her as if she was something to him. As if she meant something to him. And to make love to her and not like some common whore.

"Yes i'm sure that I saw your fiscal body many of times before. And to help increased your fore in all. But you heart I never seen your true heart. Even though it been seven years since we have met. Do you remember that. In all that time you have been the only thing in my life." Said soi

"There is only one person who could fulfill my desires and its not you soi." Said nakago

Soi knew she was going to do something and she will not back down once the battle starts she will fight but only for her god but she will not fight for nakago. She wanted to join the other side but if she tried she would end up being killed by nakago,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome and miaka_

Miaka was in pure bliss tamahome hands where on her supple breast as he suckled them as well. his other hand was going between her legs to play with her opening with his fingers.

 _"Tonight im going to become mates with tamahome. After all the times we where separated from each other. We will be joined as one."_ Thought miaka

She laid nude and moaned from all the sensations he was making in her. Tamahome hard cock was poking at her stomach she was afraid to hhave it enter her since she was still a her stomach growled loadly.

 _"Why did my stomach have to kill the mood. Only me and my family could do that."_ Thought miaka

 **"HAHAHHAHA! KAKARAROT YOUT DAUGHTER IS JUST LIKE YOU!"** joked vegeta

 **"YEAH THAT MY BABY GIRL!"** Cheered goku

Miaka dead paned that was also a mood killer while tamahome giggled from the whole situations with her stomach to the joking about it. But then again it was never boring with these people.

"Oh this is just sooo typical of you my love! You just are so hopeless like your father and brothers!" Said tamahome

Tamahome lost his boner from the whole thing. As he held her close to him to show her that he still loved her even though he stomach was one of a alien race that has to eat a lot to make her strong.

"Lets just sleep tonight. We can try this again another time. Like on the night after we are married." Said tamahome

"Oh ok that's fine." Said miaka

Miaka nuzzled her face into his strong chest but she did give him a blow job so he did get off as well. it seemed everyone still made their jokes about their little issue when they where about to mate don't they know to eat before they do it. As he stomach growled again.

"And please try to feed that bottomless pit before hand please." said tamahome

Miaka rolled her eye at all the laughing about the stomach thing. At least someone getting sex tonight her stomach had to break her mood and then again there was war coming so what else is there to do..

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Tamaki was sent to find tamahome after they had picked the ones to go back to the other world when yui makes that wish. Alice saw the vision and knew what she planned to do and the ones who where chosen was able to protect.

 **"TAMAHOME!"**

 **"TAMAHOME!"**

Tamaki made it to his aunt miaka room but he was not prepared to see what he was about to see. Now one was able to tell tamahome what will happened they would just have to wing it.

"Hey miaka have you seen tamahome. Kuto army is about to." Said tamaki

Tamaki barged into miaka room only to see the two of them butt and naked with tamahome on top of mikaa with his ass up in the air. He was pointing a shaking finger at the sight before his violet eyes.

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING! THIS IS NOT TIME TO MATE! WHATS WONG WITH YOU! IM BLIND! IM BLIND!"** Cried tamaki

He ran away bumping into thing here and there. It seemed was sorry for even walking in on the two of them, while vegeta took his grandson by the arm to help him through what he saw.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the battle_

Everyone who was ordered to go along with miaka once yui does what she had planned was next to tamahome and miaka so they where going with them. Draco was going since they need a Malfoy to remove the wards.

"Look at those clouds!" Said chichiri

They road on the battle field util a bolt of lighting. But it was projected from the magical shield they where handed death eater robes that was in the colors of konan for this battle since they all passed their lessons.

"Its soi." Said miaka

Miaka was on the back of the horse with tamahome in front of her. Everyone was using brooms or other things. They didn't know what they expect once they where on the field.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Nakago was in shock how the hell did these people hide this power so well. he only though the suzaku warriors and the miko was the only powerful people here and he hated to be wrong.

"Its shocking they have more power." Said suboshi

Nakago growled this isn't fair his plans where not going no where, he was not in formed of none of this and why none of their spied catched on. It seemed they hid this well enough to not find out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team suzaku_

Everyone ducked from the lights and power blast that was all over the place. The kuto army was going down. But they keep coming with new ones in waves of men. But the will not loose again people like this.

"Keep your eyes open! For they are in a hifding place!" Ordered vegeta

Vegata was floating aboved them all to order then what was needed since he was one of the people that was going to go back with them he was able to get through the wards since he was a family member.

"Tamahome." Said miaka

Miaka gotten tamahomes attention since she spotted up on the horse with nakago, her eyes went wide. As alice vision started again and nodded to everyone to gather who was going back with them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Yui spotted miaka on the horse with tamahome. This was not going to work for her,. It was time to make her second with and she was going to make it that the two of them was never together ever again,

"Now should we pit it to a test lady yui. Shall we see our first wish was greanted to us,?" Asked nakago

Yui ignored what nakago had just asked her, she wanted to do what she wanted to do. She will get her revenege and it will be right now. And she knew that it they would land right at home.

"Nakago i'm sorry I have to do your wish later." Said yui

Yui jumped off the horse it was time to cause the little bitch something that she was waiting to do since she entered this world but she never knew she was going to enter someplace she didn't even know.

"But lady yui. What are you doing." Said nakago

 **"LOOOK OUT LORD NAKAGO!"**

A soldier who had a thing for nakago got in his way. While soi took off she was not going to watch to lovers to be torn appart she was going to go back to the other world with the person she saw a connection with.

"It is time to say goodbye to tamahome and kagome now miaka, seiryuu who dwells in me. Grant me my second wish now return us to our old reality. Take us back at once. Don't let miaka stay in this ancient word no more." Ordered yui

As yui finished the blue light appeared around miaka and everyone piled together since they offer friendship to soi since she risked her life to have a better one. As they where all gone from the relm theyw here in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Miaka woke up on cold hard marble floor she knew where she was. It was Malfoy manor, she gapsed and wondered where yui was transported to. And what about the others in the war.

"Where am i. why did I get transported to Malfoy manor.?" Asked miaka

She heard groans from behind her. And saw yui being taken upstairs to a guest chamber to rest. While she noticed tamahome taken up to a room as well. she saw soi there looking in tamaki eyes as if they where true mates.

"Aunt miaka this was what alice saw and we planned this out. Soi switched sides and she and tamaki are true mates, marcus saw it." Said draco

Draco called a house elf to get soi some gclothing and make sure to place some wards on the room that yui was in. they needed to keep watch on her they don't even trust her not even the list bit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Alice went over to the chamber where yui was staying in she must be so confused she made sure that the portal would have brought her here since she had no one left since her mother and father passed away.

"Hello yui. My name is alice Cullen and regina mills here to talk to you. Please open the door. We would like to explain some thing to you," said alice

"you leave me alone! I don't wish to talk!" Said yui from the other side of the door,

Alice pushed regina hand down before he fire be reflected back to her. This manor has wards all over it to protect it. While she looked back to the Lucius picture who only shook his head in shame,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with team seiryuu_

Suboshi wanted to go back with her as well. it seemed that soi was the one who made the correct choice in this and he knew that if he had the chance to make a choice he was fgoing to go back and change sides where nakago cant get him.

"Suboshi it had finally come to dispose of them,. So what are you wait for. It seemed their soi abandoned us or died." Said nakago

"Lady yui, my friend." Said suboshi

Nakago rolled his eyes he didn't sense soi so she was dead. Not likehe cared it seemed that he less he had to share the glory the better. He let out a annoyed sigh in how this brat was acting,

"Well their nothing we could do. We shall see her again." said nakago

Nakago placed a shield up to block the attacks the that where sent their way. He arched a brow at the group of men and woman on the hill looking like they where ready to kill.,

"So who you fighting for?" Asked nakago

"Knock, knock who there. Its only a incredibly dashing fellow who here to save his old boss man and second emperor. Who is in a tight of a fit at that. Well come right on it. Thank you." Chirped koji

Tasuki was smiling brighting at his best buddy he got the patronous and gathered the men to help them he was so happy to know how to cast one of those things more the help the better it will be.

 **"KOJI!"** Cheered tasuki

Nakago sighed and took off from the battle until later he would come back it was time to back out now. While koji and tasuki linked arms and skipped around in a circle as if they where doing a dance.

"It's nice to see you again genro I got the message!" Chirped koji

"How it hanging koji!" Chirped koji

Everyone who was now on break only face palmed and wondered what the hell these two where doing. But hades was having a field day with all the dead in hell right now so he should be thanking them.

"Well its pretty rough ya know. But what happened to miaka and your wife?" asked koji

"Alice had a vision and we made people go back for the wish the seiryuu priestess wished for." Said tasuki

Koji only nodded it seemed they needed to head to the palace to go and tell that it had happened. and lucky enough they had one of the seiryuu warrior on their sides now and mated to tamaki it seemed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Malfoy manor_

Miaka was sitting on the sofa with everyone it seemed that tamahome was knocked out from his ride through a portal. Even nuriko was there with them. But he was watching from the seat he was in he loved Lucius old clothing.

"So what should we do about lady yui?" Asked soi

"You don't need to call her that no more, your free my dear." Said tamaki

Soi let out a free sigh she never felt so free and loved before . they all accepted her she knew that suboshi was going to be the next one to switch sides. She was shocked by the fairies as well but then again it was different.

"But grandpa vegeta is keeping check on things." Said bloom

Everyone nodded to what she had said while stella was in fashion heaven in all the closets in the room. Musa had to drag her out of kagomes master bedroom. While Lucius listened in through the picture.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome woke up in a comfortable bed it seemed that everyone had left for the meeting room of the house he got out of bed and walked around the room that was made of emerald greens and silver.

"Hello tamahome." Said Lucius

Tamahome screamed when he noticed the picture had spoken to everyone ran into the room and laughed , they forgot to warn them about the talking pictures. While draco went over to his father picture.

"Father he and nuriko and soi is still new to all this." Said draco

"Yes son I can see that my son," Said Lucius

Tamahome tilted his head to the side in confusion now he could see it. That is draco father and Hermione father. While Lucius left the picture to watch over yui to make sure she don't make no wrong move. While they left her and tamahome alone so she could tell him what was going on,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui was walking around the manor and wondered why she was sent here instead of her home. And wondered around the home she was in. she also felt like she was being watched. This was not capsule corp she knew that for thoughts kept her company but where ever she was the house was lovely. She was about to pass another of the rooms only to find someone inside of it she thought she would never seen again.

 _"How…how is tamahome this just cant be. They are only from the other world. I thought I separated those two. But here they are. Im not going to let this go on miaka."_ Thought yui

Yui rushed back to the room that was the breaking point she even thought she heard the pictures mutter to themselves. She was going crazy if that was the case. But pictures was unable to talk or move.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning in Malfoy manor_

Miaka awoke in er comfortable bed in the room she was given in the manor the house was lovey. The blankets where made of the finest silk and the bed was made extra comfortable. The house is full of exspesive things.

 _"Oh that's right I came back. Im in Malfoy manor as well."_ thought miaka

Miaka jumped out of her bed to go and find tamahome to see if he came back with them or else it was a dream. She wondered if yui knew where to go from the manor if she decided to explore. She opened the guest room where tamahome was sleeping away.

 _"Tamahome so you came back along with nuriko and soi."_ Thought miaka

Miaka was about to kiss tamahome to give him a good morning kiss. She didn't realize that she was being watched by someone who was a father to kagomes two kids. Until a clearing of a throat.

"Hello there." Said Lucius

Miaka blushed deeply and turned to see the smug smirk on Lucius the lord of the Malfoy clan looking at her. As she rushed out of the room to go and shower so she could get through the day and maybe get a tour of the town.

* * *

 _Meanwwhle a little while later_

Blood decided to take something to eat up to yui chambers since she hasn't come out of her room yet. Plus the house el ves would a bit much for the girl who was getting used to things still in the wizarding world.

"Yui I came and brought you some food." Said bloom

"Go away and leave me alone. Tell who ever they are I don't want nothing from them." Said yui

Bloom only huffed and snapped her fingers the trey of food was on the table in her room. And walked back off to leave the stuck up bitch to herself. They didn't need her to know that soi was back with them and that she chose their side.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of yui chambers_

Yui blinked at how the tray of food appeared like magic. But it did smell rather good so she would humor the people of the house to eat what was made for her. Plus she was hungry she couldn't even starve herself if she wanted to.

"Nakago are you there?" Asked yui

Yui used the earing that was given to her that nakago told her that would be able to connect with him and her if she decided to do what she wanted to do. But it seemed she could not getting over that she was being watched.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago held the clam that was once tomo's as the image of his priestess was in a rather rich looking room. As she ate what was given to her. He wondered who home she was in when they where taken back,

"Yes I am here." Said nakago

"Nakago who are you talking to?" Asked suboshi

Suboshi scooted his horse over to nakago to see who in the world he was talking to, until he saw yui's image on the clam that was once the creepy bastard from the seiryuu seven. He even knew where the body went and he let them take it to.

"Its lady yui. She right here." Said yui

Suboshi smiled and waved at the image from the clam. He had to say who ever home she was in it out beat any palace he had ever seen in his life time. So she was living in comfort well if she even knew where she was at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui nibbled on the delightful food that was given to her. The food was awesome she never tasted anything that was so good before while she had her conversation with nakago and suboshi.

"Lady yui can you hear my voice?" Asked nakago

"Yes I can but I really need you nakago." Said yui

Yui wanted to plead to have nakago come here to be by her side. But she didn't know if the masters of the house would allow it since she didn't even know who owned this house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with suboshi and nakago_

Suboshi kinda felt sad that she didn't want him there. But he would only go to that side to only switch sides to be loved and comfortable with people who wont use him like a pawn in a silly game.

"We can see you clearly." Said nakago

"Whats up my friend. Nice room you have there." Said suboshi

Nakago had to admit the chambers she has was lovely. No one spared no expense on the room and how it was decorated. But he wondered who home it was that she was living in at this point in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui finished all her food to find the tray was gone. It seemed that the eyes that felt that was boring holes into her back was gone. This house was odd then again she could be over thinking on things as well.

"Oh suboshi. I hope you both forgive me for running away like it di. I think I would of worked our fine nakago. And im going to save the final wish for you. No matter what happenes." Said yui

Yui blinked and now knew what home she was in by the photo that was moving on the desk. She was in one of kagomes homes and this was one of her guest rooms so they landed somewhere that was not her own home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with suboshi and nakago_

Nakago wondered why she sounded upset for. And why was she looking at a photo with say eyes. Then it hit him It seemed that she was in the home of kagome by the look on yuis face he wondered what it looked like inside of her home.

"Sounds like you're a little upset lady yui, is there something or someone bothering you? Is there two suzaku warriors over on your side?" Asked nakago

Nakago noticed the two of the warriors that was missing along with the one emperor since he and kagome was still at the palace while tasuki the second emperor was out on the battle field.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui smiled at the photo of the man with long platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. With the two she knew as draco and Hermione they where so sweet looking and kind with the same smiled that their mother has.

"Nakago I thought tha.. I thought that I finally separated miaka from him and kagome. Not end up in her home well manor if I am correct. Now I have no one my mother and father passed away while I was gone. And now there is two suzaku warriors here with me. Why cant I ever win against her. Why is it him over me. We where together first. Well I mean kagome was there first with her but that's not the point. Kagome has the right to her husbands she deserved all the happiness she has now. But miaka is another story." Said yui

Yui wanted nakago here with her right now she was so alone its like people where only trying to get her to speak and talk to her. But then again she felt at home here as if she was meant to be here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago arched a brow he was kinda confused by all the things that she was spouting out. Why and how did she end up is whatever a manor was. And it was kagomes so some how the wish made her somewhere she was going to be safe and comfortable.

"I'm confused lady yui. Who is it there you love. That girl or tamahome?" Asked nakago

Nakago was baffled on what she was trying to say on who and what she wanted. He knew she thought of kagome as family but it wont make him feel any remorse on what he has planned to draw her out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui had to think on what nakago had just asked. She ran her hand over the tomes in the room she was in. they where old and looked like they where worth a lot of money. So she tried not to touch many of them.

"Tamahome I did love him once. But kagome helped me find a way out of that break. Like a true friend and family would, u just,… I just.. nakago just come soon I cant do this alone. I just cant stand seeing them together. Its sickening!" Cried yui

Yui had hot tears spill over her cheeks she didn't know how much of this sickening love fest she would be able to handle. She wondered why she had to be alone in the world. She had no one now what does she have left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago looked like he normally did as if he didn't give a damn. While suboshi understood how she was feeling. He wondered if nakago would let him join him in this mission and then he could switch sides,

"Oh lady yui." Said suboshi

"I would like to come to you right away but there are some things I must do before I take that trip. But I must delay the trip for a bit." Said nakago

Suboshi wanted to know if nakago was going to risk him coming over to the other side then he could escape this life. He knew they where able to duplicate him and make it look like he was the real one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui felt her heart fall to her feel as if nakago was chosing war over her. She didn't even know what he wanted to do in this war. She just wished for it to end soon but then it would go back on her word.

"By why? You daid that you would come as soon as I needed you." Said yui

Yui never noticed the picture that showed itself back in the frame he gave her sad eyes he could understand what she was going through he would leave this one alone unless he knows it a real threat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and suboshi_

Nakago rolled his eyes he would send suboshi to kill off the pest that went along that shouldn't of gone. Then they would be out of the picture so he could finish his unfinished business before anything else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan._

Kagome crossed her legs she knew this was going to happened. but tamahome and nuriko was on for the ride. And it seemed that soi and her son tamaki was mated she never hated the woman so she wished her son happiness.

"So it came to pass then." Said kagome

Tasuki and koji stood next to her the bandits where given military garbs that was similar to the death eaters. He was one of the head soldiers while napa and raditize kneeled before them to give the information.

"Yes alice vision came to pass, they suddenly disappeared like she saw. Even my brother kakarot and vegeta went as well. but that was something to be expected they would be in the manor if Im correct. We managed to get to the capital with lord tasuki and the other bandits taking the direct back roads. The only ones who knows that rout is mountain bandits who showed us." Said radtiz

"We where able to turn back the first attacks but the seiryuu seemed to be coming in waves each time we make head on things. Your highness's the bandits of the my reikaku pleage their allegiances by your sides and out former boss who is now a emperor. I know those guys will be ok over there. We must fight hard and hold up." Said koji

Kagome and hotohori smiled at this even tasuki. But she was going to go out and see what she was able to do. But If only to see if she can sway nakago from his plots and see what he has planned.

"Vary well then our course is set. I have decided to command the army since the army is tiering their power core. And I will join soon enough." Said kagome

"But my love." Said tasuki and hotohori

Kagome shot them a look that was only for the death eater days. They gulped and knew her mind was set and she was going to go out and save them all from what to come. Even though it would cost her life.

"I'm going. I have to go. I know what I am doing. But you have what is needed if anything happenes." Said kagome

Everyone nodded and spread out while kagome left to go and prepare herself for the fait that was waiting for her on the battle field she rather be with war with the dark lord again than this. But then again she had to do something.

To be continued


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38_

* * *

Draco and some of the others where showing tamahome and nuriko and soi who was under a glamor spell so she was able to see the sights while they left something for yui to get to the area they where in so she was able to see. Draco took them to the place that his family was known to have a account to eat.

 _"This is what I waited for so long. Tamahome and me together in my word. Even though nuriko and soi is here. Im just happy. The two of us out on a date. The two of us walking slowly arm and arm. Like normal couples would."_ Thought miaka

Miaka and the others went into the joke shop to see all kinds of things. But then again this was new to them they toured the muggle world first then headed to the wizarding world some of them made their accounts and was able to do some shopping.

"In here you guys!" Chirped miaka

Tamaki and bloom pilled miaka over to the phone area where vegeta was waiting for them. It seemed that there was something up by the looks they where giving off. It was something that was going on in the book,

"List brat. Just here us ok and use that brain for once. We need to tell them something where they are from. We maybe be able to send tamahome and nuriko back if they so wished. We are not sure that you are able to go back with them miaka." Said vegeta

Miaka eyes went wide in shock at what was going on. What kind of wish did yui make to have the guardian of the earth here to help on the explaining. It was something that yui wished for her not to go back.

"Why not?" Asked miaka

"Its because of the wish that was made by yui out of her own revenge and greed. She was filled with so much jealousy when she made the second wish with seiryuu. It was made so that you and only you was not able to go back into that world." Said dende

Dende patted miaka hand to show her he meant all what he had said but unless yui changed the wish around she would not be able to go back to that world unless they find a loop hole in something.

"No dende. I have to go back. Kagome is there and the others. And I promised everyone I would help them fight. They are counting on me." Said miaka

"I know it is tough my dear. But we must have to face the reality of this. You are not the priestess of suzaku no more. You just the normal sayien." Said bloom

Bloom looked at her with sad eyes she could related on what happened to her in the past months she was the only one left from sparks and her only sister blood sister was destroyed along with it.

"No its not true. Its just not fare bloom I can never see them ever again unless they come here." Cried miaka

"I don't know right now. Taiitsukun probably working on the portal at this moment. The real problem is the two warriors who might not wish to be here. Since soi is planning on staying with tamaki." Said dende

"What do you mean?" Asked miaka

Mr popo took her hand into his own and smiled at her with the kindness he had. He wanted to make her understand why she was meant to stay here now. They sent a message to hades to get him to see taiitsukun.

"I think you know miaka. We have explained to you about what had happened." said mr popo

"No I will not believe." said miaka

They where shut up when kaioshin hushed and pointed over to tamagome who rushed out of the door he miss took what they where all saying since it was a spell that would make them say other things instead of what the real conversation was. They never had the chance to tell her about the clone they made of suboshi since he and bloom are mates.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Maika was running down the streets diagon alley trying to find tamahome since he didn't know his way around these parts and there are rogue death eaters at large for the ones who fallowed the old ways of the dark lord.

 **"TAMAHOME! TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka pushed her way through the shopping people who was just looking at her and sniffed as if they where touched by filth then again some people in the wizarding world was not fond of people from the muggle realm.

 _"Tamahome you only heard what the spell wanted you to hear. But you never let us explained what we where talking about."_ Thought miaka

Miaka skidded to a stop when she saw yui standing where she was. It seemd she used what was left behind for her in the room so she was able to explore the town and get used to it.

"Yui? You found the port key." Said miaka

"I have been waiting to talk to you miaka. And that was a port key it was rather unpleasant to travel that way." Said yui

Miaka wanted to know why she wanted to speak to her she barely left the room she was given. Unless she did and none of them knew that she left the room to see who had came back with them.

"I'm not sure." said miaka

Miaka was shocked to hear the tone of voice that she used. But then again like dende he said that she was full of hate and anger along with wanting revenge but she didn't want to belive that she was like that.

"The lady yui just asked you a question. Priestess of suzaku." Said suboshi

Miaka eyes went wide from seeing who was here. But then again something seemed off about suboshi she would think on that later right now she had to deal with this seiryuu warrior.

"Suboshi how? The ribbon from our school uniform." Said miaka

"I gave it to him. For a keep sake when we where in that other world. I gave it to him if he ever needed to come here. And you finally realized that. Its basic time travel and a portal." Said yui

Yui know under stood the laws of time and space with of of the books in the room shew as in. and plus the picture that was draco father talked to her and helped her with some of her issues.

"So then why is he here yui?" Asked miaka

"Well I think I told you that miaka. I will never allow you and tamahome to be together and as well the other warrior. And you could never have kagome as family. It is impossible that you can ever go back now. The portal is not closed. Now that's all that's left Is to make those two disappear." Said yui

Yui smirked darkly if she was able to be a death eater she would be a good one. But then again she didn't even know what a death eater was and what they did. She was told that who was the ones who killed her family.

"Oh please yui! I just want to talk to you." Cried miaka

Suboshi sent his weapons at miaka so he could kill her. But miaka didn't know that this suboshi was a clone of the real one to fool yui and placed a glamor over the real one so he was able to live a normal life. Miaka dodged it in time before they hit her.

"You will stay away from lady yui! Now that you cant get near the lady kagome no more. I don't have to worry about her. Now the two warriors will die by my I will cut you into little pieces first priestess of suzaku. As punishment for hurting lady yui and the lady kagome," hissed suboshi

Miaka pushed herself up and took off to run far away from this. Even though she was not known around this area and she didn't know her way around here so she hoped she could get away maybe she would be lucky for a rouge death eater.

"Hey you hold it right there." Hissed suboshi

Suboshi took off and chased after miaka to kill the bitch, while the witchs and wizards muttered about stupid muggles with toys trying to kill each other. And after the time of war these two was trying to kill each other.

"Oh Nakago when will your war will finally end. I need you here with me right now." Said yui

Yui sighed and left back to the manor with the port key she was left with this morning that would take her back to her room. While missing nakago and in hope he would come sooner or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

Kagome was on enti his flames where spouting all over the place. While she managed the part of the army that was her fathers. So she took his place since he was protecting miaka back home.

 **"WARRIORS WE MUST HOLD THIS POSITION GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"** Roared kagome

She waved her sword in the air and pointed it to the kuto men. While mitsukake was sent back to the palace for treatment since he was wounded. So they gave him a few senzu beans and fixed him right up.

 **"WATCH OUR MY LADY!"** Yelled nappa

Kagome turned to see nakago there looking smug as hell. He was hers to kill and she was not going to back down. She ordered napa to take her place so he would be able to do well since he was a general in the sayien army.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on the wizarding world._

Miaka was breathing hard she was not able to take a break with suboshi on her ass trying to kill her. And wonderin where tamahome was at since he was not her with her to protect her.

 **"TAMAHOME WHERE ARE YOU AT!"** Yelled miaka

She was urgently trying to find the man she loved while suboshi was hot on her heels. She didn't even know where the others where. Maybe they where searching for her and tamahome at once that wouldn't help her any.

 **"PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU GET BACK HERE!"** Roared suboshi

He pushed his way through the crowds in hope to get to miaka so he was able to finished his first job. While he had a lot of rude comments sent his way about the way he was acting what the hell was a muggle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamahome_

Tamahome walked around some place that looked like a park. He knew he over reacted from what he had overheard. But that was him he always thought of the worst before he knew the truth on the matter.

 _"I know I misunderstood what was said, but then again it was something I was known to do on impulse."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome looked at the statue was the end of the war. He was in some kind of monument for the last wizarding war. He never been happy that the snake man was dead he was freaky looking.

 _"Oh kagome your right im to hot headed for my own good."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome ran his hand down the statue of kagome and a blond headed man that he saw in the talking pictures he and the man had good conversations when they had the time to talk to each other.

 _"That's right now I understand miaka. The portal was made for the person who broken the riddle. Time travel in its purest form. Its just what the gods say you was the riddles that was placed on the portal. No one never got it until your brilliant mind came along,"_ thought tamahome

Tamahome kissed the cheek of kagomes statue it was like she was there making him see what was in front of him and he didn't under stand the spells that was made by her so he was just acting dumb and stupid like always.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and suboshi_

Miaka let out a scream since suboshi finally gotten her. As his weapons tied her up so she was not able to move or escape is hold. He knew it would be easy once her body slowed down from running.

"Well you led me on a chase priestess of suzaku. The lady yui don't want me to kill you because it was dishonor to kagome. I have defy her request through." Said suboshi

Now the part of diagon alley they where in everyone was looking in confsion as if they where something that was not used to seeing well not since the war that is. But then again they where used to seeing things of such nature.

"Even death is to good for you. Not even pain would be enough for what you have done to kagome and yui." Hissed suboshi

Suboshi started to strangle miaka with his hands. He turned to see a very pissed off tamahome who was about to kill him for what he was doing to him woman. He wondered where everyone else was where they searching for him.

 **"GET AWAY FROM MIAKA!"** Roared tamahome

"Tamahome." Gasped suboshi

 **"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER SUBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

Miaka pushed suboshi off her and went to draco and tamaki who knew the truth that this suboshi was not the real one he went back to the manor with vegeta so he was able to change in some decent clothing.

"You guys take care of miaka. I have some unfinished business with this guy. Miaka please forgive me, kagome was right I am a hot head. And I didn't listen. I let what yui said to me get to me. Now I know the truth." Said tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance so he was prepared to battle it out with suboshi since he was ready to get his vengeance for something he nearly did but was staged from the others.

 **"OUT OF THE WAY! WHERE IS THE FIGHTING!"**

Draco rushed over to the the wizarding police to get them to leave and said it was a show nothing real. They only nodded and left to go and do what they were doing before they got the call,

"So are you going to fight me. Or run away like a little bitch that you are." Said tamahome

 **"TAMAHOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM HE WILL KILL YOU!"** Cried miaka

Tamaki covered her mouth they needed this so he was pronounced dead to nakago, they all planned this out before they could do anything so he was going to wonder around with a glamor for a bit.

Suboshi sent his weapons to attack tamahome. He only blocked them with his fist and did an back flip it seemed that the wizards and witch;s where amused by the show. He kicked suboshi in the chest sending him flying.

 _"Damnit my body wont move like it used to. I better lead him away from miaka and the others. I know the ministry was under the malfoys so draco would be able to sign on this as a show."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome ran away in hope that suboshi was going to fallow him so he would be able not fight in a crowd of all these people here that could damage them with one single spell that was able to kill them.

 **"OH I KNEW WHERE A LITTLE BITCH!"** Yelled suboshi

Suboshi sent his weapons and went by tamahomes head, and crashed right in the window of one of the shops that was closed for the day. Tamahome started to run again as the ball started to fallow him.

 _"Well that a new trick. And my strength will not hold out much longer. I will have to think of something quickly."_ Thought tamahome

 **"SUBOSHI!"** Yelled miaka

Suboshi skidded to a stop so he was able to see what the bitch of the suzaku wanted. While miaka and the others where there waiting to see if he would stop what he was doing. Even though she now knew that he was a fake and the real one was back at the manor. It seemed that they told her that she needed to play along.

"Oh it you again. you also made my job easy." Said suboshi

 **"SUBOSHI!"** Yelled tamahome

Tamahome came running towards suboshi along with his weapons that was fallowing him. But something was holding him in place its like he was frozen. As both his weapons went straight through his stomach as he fell forward. As he faded away from the world and died.

 _"He vanished,"_ thought miaka

Miaka tuned to see that tamahome was over nuriko shoulder as they all headed back to the manor to welcome the new member of this world. Since he did it for happiness and plus this was the best thing for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and nakago_

Kagome was now in front of nakago ready to end this she wanted him to be dead and gone from this world. While he was looking smug as always then again when did he not look that way.

"So now we are alone. No one here will interrupt us. And your bitch as is mine. You messed with the wrong people. And my kingdom." Said kagome

"Well isn't it a pleasure my dear. If you have remained in the safety of your palace with the second husband who is a pretty. You knew its still show courage that you do this for him and your other mate. And your own country, even though you will die if you don't choose me. But I shall retire my arm now." Said nakago

Kagome rolled her eyes he enjoyed to talk it seemed. But what did he mean he would retire his army from her lands. This didn't make sense Is he running away with his tail between his legs.

"What do you mean?" Asked kagome

"Navel and ground forces of kuto are not all around here. Even though your army killed a great deal of them. It would not be easy to even defeat you all. Bu my intentions have been changed. In not interested in konan its not as compelling as it once was. In order to take control of this world my objective was to untie the four kingdoms, konan, hokkan, kuto, and sairou. But however I recently discovered another world that is even more vital to control. Since there is no point of me allying myself with that old pervert emperor in kutu. It about time for me to make my plan to go into the works." Said nakago

Kagome had a sick feeling what he said about the other world bit. And the bad thing is if she was correct in where he wanted to go he was going to be met with something he was not going to be liking to him life.

"What is your grand plan?" Asked kagome

"Why do you think I brought so many troops here against you and lost so many. Even though the suzaku seven lost their powers I was not expecting their was other powers in konan,. What would happened if I ordered those solders since im their leader to attack my lands. Kuto. The emperor only had a few thousand of imperial soldiers in the capital. A nation that does not poses a hearts of its people. And screw little children. Its precarious castle its built on a hill of sand it is doomed to crumble quickly." Said nakago

"This war your only doing to distract the kuto emperor? You are one of the most stupidest people I have met. Since I have met some real fucktard in my long life but you top it off. For the selfish reasons you have you let many people die." Said kagome

Kagome hand shook around her sword she hated people like this. Wanted him dead her anger was clouding her judgement and thoughts but right now she didn't care what she was about to do.

"Why should you care. It's a enemy nation will be gone. You should celebrate." Said nakago

"Well it seem to me that some recent distractions made you alter you plans. This world you wish to conquer its no what I think it is?" Asked kagome

Nakago only smirked she was a smart one in deed he not sure what he will see or meet there but he was ready to take it over as his own and make it one of his own kingdoms and then head to the next one.

"I'll make sure to send your regards to the priestess of suzaku for you. When I run into that is." Said nakago

Kagome eyes snapped opened wide this is not good. He was going to the wizarding world and she didn't need him to go there. She had to kill him and fast since she didn't need him to be fallowng there.

 **"YOU WOULDN'T DARE HARM NONE OF THEM! LONG AS I LIVE AND BREATH I SHALL NEVER LET YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THEM! NO WHERE NEAR MY FAMILY!1 AND I SHALL NEVER LET YOU VIOLATE THE WORLD THAT WAS JUST SAVED FROM ANOTHER FUCKER LIKE YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!"** Roared kagome

Kagome road enti closer so she was able to stab him in the heart to kill him but she missed the spot where she was aiming only to hit some place that would only make him feel pain.

"You stupid foos. Such a shame." Said nakago

Nakago blasted a energy blast at kagome as she was sent flying to the ground not able to move her blood leaked out. As nakago got off his horse he was going to fuck her one last time before she died. As he took out his cock and fucked her a few times and all different areas and the blasted her one last time and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Malfoy manor_

Miaka turned around quickly thinking she heard someone say her name. but the healer was working on tamahome to see If he was able to heal properly. Then again it was something that was needed.

"What is it miaka?" Asked tamaki

"Nothing really I felt like someone say my name," said miaka

Tamaki sratched hat his head only to see what she was talking about only to go back and watched the healer back at work. He had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing that something just happened,

"Miaka come here." Said testuya

Miaka turned around and left the room to go and see what trunks twin want it seemed he looked shakened about something while vegeta was passed out what the hell just happened.

"Here is the book we have been keeping track on this. At this very moment someone we know is badly wounded. And raped. It was kagome." Gapsed testuya through his tear

Miaka took the book and opened it she wondered what the hell happened while they where gone kagome cant die she was not supposed to die. What in the world is she going to tell the other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in konan_

Kagomes head on in tasuki lap as he tried to keep her still they needed to get her back to the palace and save even if she died she would have to be brought about to life with the sword.

"Miaka. There is voices coming from the sky." Said kagome

Kagome opened her eyes as tasuki stroked her hair to calm her down so she was able to live so they didn't have to use the sword on her and they didn't have no more beans on them mitsukake was the last one who had the beans used on him.

"Kagome, tasuki everyone who there can you hear me?" Asked miaka

"Yeah its true. Hey maiak and everyone else. What happening on you end?" Asked tasuki

Kagome felt the pain that miaka was feeling from the other world she knew that she was not going to take this well and she needed to be brought back to kill the asshole.

 **"OH IM SORRY! IM SORRY! I CANT COME BACK! I NEVER EVER COULD COME BACK! HOW CAN I HELP YOU NOW!"** Cried miaka

"Don't cry for me miaka. That's what I figure what alice saw in her vision. Now worries I will forget what had happened, once I get my revenge. And kuto army had with drawn. And our beloved country is safe at the cost of me. We are safe now. I regret one thing. I tried so hard and let the anger I had cloud my judgement. So he id still alived and you know what he had done. But I did stab him and inject him with poison." Said kagome

Tasuki was trying not to cry his mate was dying and he didn't bring the sword with him. He was not going to loose her. She was not able to die on them. She was his wife and hotothoris wife

"I will come back and I will kill him. I will not let him get my guard down once again." said kagome

"No your highness do not talk no more. This of the others." Said nappa

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of al the ones she loved that would be there once she wakes. She will not be dead for long and she needed to stay alive for long enough to get the help.

"Oh dear miaka. We would meet again even with all the hell you put me through, meeting everyone one of you healed the loss inside of me, I will be back I promise." Said kagome

Kagome gasped and closed her eyes. Tasuki was frozen he didn't want to believe it. While koji was trying to get him to move since they needed to get her back to the palace before it was to late.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Bloom and emma was going to sit and have a talk with yui on what had happened to their friend but to be safe they wont mention on that she will be coming back to life it seemed they could not trust her still.

"Come in." said yui

Yui looked to see a blond headed woman and a flaming red haired one and wondered why in the world they where they to talk to her, as they took either side of her to make sure they could give her some comfort,

"Is it ok if we could talk," said bloom

Yui found it pointless and nodded she wondered what they needed to talk to her about its not like she was inviting nakago in this house or anything. But then again not that she would even know how to get him here.

"What happened to suboshi.?" Asked yui

"Well he died." Said emma

Emma flinched at the lie she had just told. But they cant let the two from the seiryuu seven who wanted a normal life to be let known that they where still alive it seemed that nakago would kill them.

"Kagome did as well. and nakago raped her when she was on the verge of death." Said bloom

They couldn't let out that she was able to be brought back to life to come back and kill nakago for what he had done. Then again this was kagome and yui didn't know all her tricks she was going to come back when she was well enough.

"Here this was found by his body. And we know that you would want it back." Said bloom

Bloom handed the bowtie back over to yui to show her in good faith in good will, so she knew that she was among friends with everyone here. This was something they wanted her to see with them and trust in them.

"I geuss nakago is the only ally I have left now." Said yui

"Yui listen to me nakago is not your ally. When you first came back into the world. Those men did attack you yes. But he used the state you where in to use you and mess with your mind. And didn't you hear me he raped kagome for the third time. While she was about to die." Said emma

Emma was not letting her mother sacrifice go invain so she was going to make this bitch understand what it means to be friends and be faithful to others. She was the one to make her the person she was today.

"You where saved befre they could do anything else to you. But nakago lied to you on some parts. And conviced you that I was all miaka fought in which to make you miaka and our enemy. As soon as she came back home she took off her uniform. And met for a meeting. After the meeting and gathering of supplies that's when we went back into the world. Even though I was not there at the time. But there is other ways to know the truth by seeing memories." Said bloom

"It's all lies. The two of you are messing with me." Growled yui

Yui was not going to have then say this stuff about nakago he has not done none of those things that they said that he had done. But then again it could be the trust what could they gain from lying to her.

"So tokkiko father killed her because she was being devoured by the beast god. And then killed himself. He wanted the book to be sealed. But it was found by suzeno oosugi. And she came the priestess of byakko and kagome was born from her. At the time. But lets not get into that. But her will is strong and if you stay strong you wont end up like tokkiko. You have to believe us we are looking out for your own good." Said emma

 **"ITS NOT TRUE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"** Cried yui

Yui took the portkey and poped out of the manor to go and find someplace to be alone. She didn't want to believe what they where saying to her. And she wont believe a word either nakago was never the type to do things like that well other than tamahome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui landed somewhere and walked around. She didn't know what to think on anything anymore. They trying to make her belive in things about nakago and it was not going to happen.

 _"They are a lier. Its all a lie. Then all this fighting would been all for nothing. And kagome death would have been for nothing as well. then kagome was right there was no reason to hate her like I did."_ Thought yui

Yui looked down and pulled her sleeve up only to find scales she gasped at the sight and wondered what the hell was going on. Why was she turning into something else. Where they correct when they said that she was going to be devoured.

 _"Oh no. what is this. Nakago did you know about all of this. Did you know all about this nakago?"_ Thought yui

Yui held her wrist as if it was in pain. She needed to know the truth that this was known when she had agreed when she took up the post as the priestess of seiryuu they must have been telling her the truth.

* * *

 _meanwhile in kuto_

Nakago killed all the guards in the palace so he was able to murder the person he been waiting to kill in all his years and pain from what the sick bastard had done to him. His own heart broke from what he had done to kagome.

"Na..nakago."

"So it finally ends your highness." Said nakago

Nakago continued to stared down the emperor to show who was in control now. He was not going to let the sick man let him be the boss no more. His time for all he had done was going to end right here and now.

"Nakago have you betrayed me."

"Well the kuto forces are removable are made up from foreign mercenaries. And as for betrayal I don't even recall swearing for my loyalty under you." Said nakago

Nakago made his way further to the emperor so he could get the old sweet old revenge on the sick man who ran this country. It will be free once he was done and over with here and once her returned he would make sure things will be done properly.

"Please ler me live! That's all I ask of you. What is it you want! Gold or to be the emperor in my place. I have favored you ever since you gotten here. I have took you n and made you my general."

Nakago felt nothing and jammed his fist into the emperor stomach and enjoyed the feel of him dying by his own will power. And that he pleaded with his life but he did not care he was going to do what he wanted.

"Now you know the humiliation that I and my people had suffered during your reign. Its over." Said nakago

Nakago let off a energy blast as his hand and arm was still inside of the emperor stomach, as his guts and body parts where all over the place when his energy blast went off in side of him.

"The emperor has been taken care od. Kill his family and all the noble men. I have to take my leave you for a while. For a debt I am owed. I shall be in touch soon." Ordered nakago

And with that nakago was gone in a blue light he was going to get pained with the wish that yui had promised him with. He deserved it after dealing with the annoying twit for so long.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the wizarding world._

Miaka left the goblin made jewelers and had two rings for her and tamahome. It seemed that severus was going to be giving them the marriage ceremony to have them wed so she was able to be with tamahome as man and wife. As she went into tamahome chamber to see him in his war clothing.

"Tamahome? You where planning to go back where you?" Asked miaka

Tamahome flinched he didn't need her to find out what he had planned out. But he might as well tell her since he was needed back there so he was able to help out with the war even though it was probably ended.

"I was told by tamaki what had happened and you know kagome is needed to regain her strength after being brought back from the death. And that she was molested by nakago. I think I am in need back there." Said tamahome

"But you promised. You said wel all will never be apart from each other again." cried miaka

Miaka was afraid of loosing him she didn't want him to leave her. This is where he belongs here with her by her side. But then again that is something of a selfish way of thinking but she was not going to loose him.

"It was selfish words on my part when I never understood the laws of time travel. And now that yui did that with her wish im not sure how the portal will work with you. And besides I shall find a way back here again." said tamahome

"What are you talking about. Why are you saying all of this. I could never be happy with out you. You promised that we would stay together and that we would live our lives together. Your not just from the past tamahome. To me your someone can never be replaced. Never ever to me. Never say your leaving me not now in the state kagome is in." cried miaka

Miaka clung to tamahome and cried into his chest. Tamahome was having a hard time in keeping his emotions in check. It was something he was not even able to do when he was around miaka his one and only and soul mate.

"I will do as you ask me to do. I even learn how to cook. Oh just please don't leave me," cried miaka

Tamahome emotions crumbled that he was trying not to let fall. But he could never say no to the woman he loved more than anything in the world. Even though he is now friends with soi and amiboshi it was something of courage to do what those to have done. As he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"A wedding ceremony. Lets have one how is it done here can you show me?" Asked tamahome

Miaka smiled brightly and lucky for them that severus was outside of the door he just gotten their wedding papers from the ministry since this will be a magical wedding even kagome is registered with both tasuki and hotohori he made sure of that,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui wandered around the streets of diagon ally it seemed that everyone was kind to her and thought her to be apart of the wizarding world. But maybe she was since she was able to see this area. And she didn't understand what a muggle was. She didn't want to use the portkey to go back home she had something with the Malfoy crest so she was able to use the accounts.

 _"Nakago answer me nakago. You didn't kill and rape kagome did you? And did you do it two other times as well. and did you know all along that I would be devoured by seiryuu."_ Thought yui

Yui was looking at all the books that was in the window she wandered if she was able to use the account to buy any it would make her feel better to by a new book it was something she was able to do.

"Lady yui." Said nakago

Yui froze and turned around to see nakago about to materialize in front of her. It seemed that these people are used to seeing things like this so they just walked on like it was a everyday thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Malfoy manor._

Miaka held out the rinfs she ordered from the goblin made jeweler. While severus did the wedding vows and the hand fasting with the two of them. Everyone was either sobbing from the love that they shared.

"These rings here are goblin made. You two put each one the left ring finger. And in your hearts you pledge you internal love to each other." spoke severus.

Tamahome place the ring on miaka finger then miaka placed one on his finger as they felt the magic flow through them from the magical worlds wedding. It means they are bound unless one of them died.

"And now the two of you are husband and wife forever. After all what had happened with the two of you true love is the final part of the soul mate bonding. Noting could come between the two of you now unless one of you die. You are now in the laws in the ministry of magic you are now husband and wife." Announced severus

Severus pushed the two together and so they could seal the bond of the marriage. As a white light surrounded them the ceremony was now over. Everyone clapped and cheered the third wedding severus did that day. First was soi and tamaki, and then bloom and suboshi.

"Well now you're a married woman brat since kakarot was sent back to help in the war now you must consummate the marriage by mating and then biting each other once it is over. It was something in sayiens and demonic laws is required to do. But it also go by the ways of blood flows through you." Said vegeta

Miaka and tamahome blushed at the sex talk they had just was given by vegeta but it was helpful since tamaki and soi already did it and bloom and suboshi, while draco walked over to the two and welcomed him to the family.

"Now worries we will have a grander wedding after things are over. But other than that your husband and we will hold here in the gardens of the manor. Treat her right unless you will have worst done to you almost this whole room is former spies in the death eaters. Aunt bella over there was one of the right hand people to the dark lord," said draco

Tamahome gulped and cringed at what was able to happened to him if he screwed up once more. So he was going to make her be the most happiest person in the world. Plus he was offered a job with soi and suboshi with in the ministry police.

To be continued


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39_

* * *

Yui stood there gawking at nakago and wondered when he diced to come and see her. It took him long enough to make it to her. But there was some things she wanted to clear up as well.

"I heard you call to me lady yui." Said nakago

Yui only continued to that it was nakago standing right in front of her in the streets of the wizarding world. And they just walked on as if this was just normal to them so maybe it is normal she don't know.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Malfoy manor_

Tamahome stopped kissing miaka when he felt what he just felt. Now he had to deal with him this was going to be a a pain in the ass to get rid of him with out any powers. But then again this was the wizarding world its not going to well with these people.

 _"That's nakago life force."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome felt the jerks life force from where the manor was. Nuriko must of felt it along with the others. He over heard them talking to each other about this so they would be able to think of something and fast.

"You guys we have trouble. Its nakago he is in diagon ally." Said draco

"Oh damn we have to do something and fast these people don't know what he is able to do." Said soi

The ones who knew the wizarding world well looked at her and wondered if she just said that after they explained they where still recovering from the war against vodermort soi face palmed after realizing she forgot all that.

"Nakago is with yui right now." Said stella

"What with yui?" Asked bloom

Bloom face palmed from that the girl was smart but so stupid sometimes. It seemed that it was she didn't know what to do when it came down to nakago but then again the man did mess with her mind.

"Kami forbid it's the last thing we need is those two together. It was hard enough to take down voldermort." Grumbled Bellatrix

They all put their heads together in what they needed to do to get their asses out of this. Draco floo'd back to the ministry to warn then that they had it handled with nakago so they could sit tight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui and nakago_

Nakago smirked this place was odd to his own world. But none of the people here thinks this is the weirdest thing they where seeing. But acted like they where seeing something normal to them all.

"Lady yui. Come here aren't you glad to see me. You did call me to come to you didt you? Well im here to help you." Said nakago

"Nakago its time for you to tell me the truth. Was I fully raped by those men? And did you kill and rape my beloved sister kagome? Kagomes two daughters told what had happened. and that you killed her and raped her. And that you loved kagome and wanted her for her power and her beauty. And that you lied and messed with my mind for me to do what you wanted. In kuto day after day I told you how hurt I was that miaka had abandoned me. And I blindly believed you. But bloom said you twisted my depression and anger. So I would become the priestess of seiryuu. Kagome even told me that about you. Is that all true." Demanded yui

Some people shook their heads at nakago after hearing what yui had said to the man. Yui didn't care at this point in time she wanted to know the fucking truth. When she saw the smirk on nakago face something she knew all to well.

"Oh what you say hurts me. Even when you decided to make that girl you enemy, friendship and jealousy and resentment and people you didn't have. The problem that you have lied to your own self. The only thing I did is to help release them. And when you summoned seiryuu I had given you the chance to back out and a choice to choose me or that girl. Now you should be grateful for me saving yourself from those men. And yes I did kill and rape kagome more than once. I enjoyed everything from it. But that was only between me and her. Now you had promised me that final wish. And now I came to collect the debt that you owe me." Said nakago

"When you told me you loved me it was all a lie wasn't it? You where thinking about kagome the whole time? You killed and raped her because she didn't love you. And you knew all along that you wanted the power of seiryuu and kagomes power as well." said yui

Yui started to run away hoping she would find a place to use the port key back to the manor to get some help. While she pushed her way through the crowd. She even asked if anyone was able to get a message to the malfoys.

"You think you could run away from me." Said nakago

Nakago started to make his way the way she ran off to. He pushed the wizards and witchs out of the way,. Not even caring what the said to though he didn't know what the hell a muggle was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui rushed down the streets of the wizarding world. Some how she lost the port key she hoped the person she asked for help from sends the message for her to get help back to Malfoy manor.

 **"HELP GET ME DRACO MALFOY SOMEONE!"** Cried yui

Yui rushed down the streets this was the time she wished to have a rogue death eater to come in and attack and kill nakago but knowing her luck it was not going to happened. she just hoped who ever the person was would get her the message.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Malfoy manor_

Everyone was either bickering with each other one what to do, while tamahome was pacing back and forth as if he was itching to get out there and kick nakago ass for all he had done to them all.

"Tamahome?" Asked miaka

"You can't win beat him like this. Nakago will kill you brat." Said vegeta

Nuriko sighed he knew it was the truth. But that would mean that they need to convince tamahome before he gets all impulsive like he was known to do. And they know they where not able to get through to him. But it was to late tamahome was gone and they saw miaka bolt out of the room to chase after her husband.

"I swear she was to much like her freaking father." Growled vegeta

Everyone took off stumbling over each other to go after the two of them. Even they had to put the seal on soi and suboshi so they where not able to be sensed they just hoped they would be able to get to them before anything. It seemed that yui had tonks send them a message.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with yui_

Yui ran down the streets hoping to find a safe place to hid it seemed she was somewhere other than the ally now. Not many people where around no more. But all she could do was run with all her might.

 _"I didn't believe them. Now its all to late. Forgive me kagome I shall be joining you in the after life soon."_ Thought yui

Yui tripped and fell on her face. When she pushed herself up only to see scales going down her leg. She gapsed it seemed that it was advancing further and further than she expected.

 _"No the scales are advancing further_." Thought yui

Yui was about to run again only to hear a pop and felt someone grab her arm to try to get her to calm down and let her know that she was going to be safe now that they where there now.

"Yui calm down its only me, we got your message." Said tamahome

Tamahome turned yui around so she wound know it was him and no one else. As tears streamed down her face as if she didn't know what to do and think anymore since it was now up to her on what to do with the last wish.

"Tamahome… nakago..nakago he killed and raped kagome. And…and now he is here." Cried yui

Tamahome ducked the both of them when he felt the energy blast that was about to hit the two of them. But only blasted into the building that was next to them as it fell to the ground.

 **"NAKAGO!"** Growled tamahome

"Now will you please hand over the lady yui tamahome." Said nakago

Nakago stood there smugly while all the witchs and wizards took off running to a safe place screaming that voldermort was along in a blond headed man. Tamahome only shot him a look of disgust and hate.

 **"WHY DID YOU COME TO THIS WORLD YO MOSNTER! WHY DID YOU RAPE AND KILL KAGOME WHAT THE HELL SHE EVER DO TO YOU! THAT LIKE THE THIRD TIME YOU DID IT TO HER! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE YUI ALONE!"** Yelled tamahome

"I have come to collect my debt from lady yui, and I killed and raped kagome because she didn't choose me. So the last of the seiryuu powers are promised to me. Since I cant have the shikon miko along with it. I can deal with what I can get. I have waited for so long for this moment, the one denies me to kill her for it. And now the other will grant me my wish. I shall become a living god and rule over this world with a iron fist. Then I alone should aloud to ecist or destroy in this world. I was born into a hated trib and was forced to live a miserable existence. Shall decide the fate of all reality well I must saw Its rather amusing." Said nakago

Tamahome wanted to slice his throat and watch all the blood spill out from it. How he hated this man and he was going to kill him for all he had done to them all. And he was not going to let him get away with it. He will keep him busy until kagome is able to get there.

"So you want to conquer unknown lands. For power and fame and fortune. ? sadly they killed someone who was just like that. So you wish to be just like the person this world took a lot out of them killing him. And now you want to rule a reality that isn't even yours to even rule. That isn't going to happen because we aren't here to make those kinds of rights and this is not our lands. You and I and the others are just another time and place." Said tamahome

"Who cares about that. I traveled through time so what." Said nakago

Yui watched what was going on between the two of them. While clinging to tamahome for safty she felt bad now for the wish she had made and now he was not able to fight a fare fight with nakago,

"Who cares. It's the basic laws of time and space. We are allowed to go through it. But now allowed to abuse it." Said tamahome

"Even though you said is true. You cant say that I cant use the laws of time and space to get what I want. So what the difference does it make. When I become a god I will be able to destroy this world." Said nakago

Nakago felt like he was winning already since he had powers and tamahome didn't. so he was basically he was only humoring the soon to be dead powerless suzaku warrior since he was going to be the one to do it.

"No you wont. You have to do it over my dead rotting corps. This world is where miaka and yui is going to live. And I will not let you to destroy it." Hissed tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance with impending death all over his face as nakago blue symbol appeared on his forehead ready to fight he was not going to be fighting fare with tamahome. As he was in cased in a blie orb as the surrounding area of the wizarding world exploded. After he did that nakago smirked darkly.

"By all means try." Said nakago

As a taller building fell down from what Nakago had done as people started to run or pop out of the area to save their own assess from the crazy blond man they where calling voldermort. Fire and building debris was all over the place tamahome aimed a punch at nakago but he dodged it in a flash.

"Tamahome am I moving to fast for you?" Asked nakago

Tamahome aimed a kick at nakago to see if he was able to hit him. But he flashed away before it could hit him. Nakago flashed behind tamahome and shot a energy blast at him that sent him flying face first into the broom shop.

"Don't you understand me boy. Lady yui it wont take me long to finish this little brat off. Just wait for me there when im ready you will repay me for all the annoyance I had to put up with you." Said nakago

Nakago turned back to where tamahome was as he started to walk to where he was at. Since he just got up to attack the moron he thought on what severus said when he preformed the wedding for them.

 _"Miaka forever just like severus said. I was glad I was able to marry you. And tell you I love you one last time. I may never see you again. if kagome don't get her strength back soon im a goner. Please forgive me for this. And draco so that you have a future with this world. I will fight I will gladly die if I have to."_ Thought tamahome

Tamahome stood in a fighting stance if he still have energy he was going to fight still. While knowing all the sayeins. They taught him something about being a warrior be proud and don't look weak in front of the person your fighting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka was running down the streets of the wizarding world trying to find tamahome went. She made sure nuriko was not fallowing this was her fight and she will not show no fear in what she was about to do.

 _"tamahome Don't you leave me. Please don't go."_ Thought miaka

Miaka ran towards the flames and ran through then she had the robe of the firerat with her and it was protecting her from the fire like it was meant to do. She took it from kagomes rooms since it was there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with nakago and tamahome's fight._

Nakago smirked he knew he was winning this fight it seemed that he was going to be killing tamahome soon and get his wish that he wanted for so long. Yes it was his own fought that he killed kagome but he was going to bring her back once he become a god.

"Is there something wrong? Oh come and get me if you can." Said nakago

Tamahome growled and ran straight after nakago intended to make a hit on him as flamed bursted all over the place. He was just happy all the people where out of the area so none of them would get harmed. Tamahome aimed a high kick at nakago but he flashed out of the way. As he aimed a hand chop at nakago he dodged it gracefully. Tamahome stated running and aiking a punch towards nakago face. But nakago flashed upwards. Tamahome aimed another punch to nakagos jaw. Nakago flashed out of the way and ended up behind tamahome and started to strangle him.

"Your assault on me is hopless. You haven't even laid a finger on me. The shikon miko could of done it better. And she is a female. I could break your neck with one arm tamahome," said nakago

Nakago continued to strangle tamahome to make his point acrossed that he was better and that he was not worth nothing as a warrior no more. He just wanted this to be done and over with before he got his wish.

"mi..aka." gasped tamahome

nakago kneed tamahome in the kidneys as tamahome coughed up blood from the pain from the kick. Nakago too hi arm and slammed him to the ground hard enough to make him feel pain.

"Oh whats the matter with you tamahome. Its pretty bad when a girl who is 518 years old could kick my ass when she was near death more than once. And you cant you cant stand up by yourself. Let me help you." Said nakago

Nakago grabbed tamahome by the hair to prove his point and making him his bitch. He was going to enjoy this a little bit more longer until he kills tamahome and get what he was owed.

"Oh you poor little bitch. All filthy and covered in blood. Such a shame isn't it. Tsk,tsk. Tsk. You excite me. Now the same was kagome did. Oh how she made my cock hard with that temper of hers. And I knew you had the recations. And I fuck her before the others found her nude body with my cum leaking out of her all the wholes that I filled I made sure I had my fill of her once more. She tried to fight back but I over powered her. Oh how I enjoyed being inside of her. Maybe a toy or a favorite meal that would be you." Said nakago

Nakago licked his lips from the memories of being inside of kagome. He wanted to do it more she was something he could never get enough. And he knew he was not able to do it no more since she was dead. As he licked tamahome face. While tamahome tried to push himself off of nakago since he sure as hell he was not letting him to fuck him in the ass again.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY LOW LIFE PIG! KAGOME WOULD NEVER EVER TOUCH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! IF SHE WAS ABLE TO FIGHT BACK YOU WONT EVEN HAVE A COCK LEFT!"** Yelled tamahome

Nakago did a back flip and landed gracefully and wondered where that came from. He wondered how in the world he was able to move the way he was at this point in time he kicked his ass good and he was still going.

"So your still abel to move. Killing you would not be much fun. If you didn't try to resist it," said nakago

Tamahome aimed a punch to nakagos chest. But once again nakago dodged him. Tamahome tried to aim another punch at nakago smug face but he only flashed out of the way. Tamahome aimed one at his jaw only to have him flash out of the way again. tamahome tried to aim a kick at his face only to dodge it again. nakago did slap tamahome. He ran at anakgo but only nakago to push his hand ip and tamahome jaw and sent him flying.

"You lied to me tamahome. You said you where going to keep the priestess of suzaku from harm, didn't you saw you where going to protect the priestess world. And from interference as well." said nakago

Tamahome was trying to pick himself up from where he was at. He was not ready to give up just yet. Nakago only smirked at the way tamahome was not ready to give up he was having to much fun.

"There you go. That's a good boy tamahome. If you weren't around the one you treasured most of all will suffer at my hands. Since I know the resurrected warrior would not do it. And kagome cant help no longer since I was indeed the one to murder her and fuck her nearly dead body hard and fast she cried the whole time." Said nakago

Tamahome growled from what he had said about kagome. She didn't deserve what he had done to her. He did not think that nakago deserved to live after what he had done to kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

They where watching all gathered around a enlarged book to keep on and track of the fighting. Even though some of them had to vomit from what he had done to kagome and how he explained it.

 **"NO NO NO! THAT SICK FUCK! I KNOW WHAT HE DID BUT HEARING IT FROM NAKAGO MAKES ME FEEL SICK! AND NOW HE GOING TO KILL TAMAHOME!"** Growled vegeta

Vegeta tried to keep his temper and blood lust down since he was the one who was known to harm those who hurt his family and the ones he cared most about it was a sayien and demonic thing. They finally made it to the chamber where they could watch the fight from a safe place and not to be seen.

"Oh poor poor kagome I could understand what she had to deal with." Said soi

Soi was interested at all the things in the room they where in. it was a secret room that was for the malfoys. Then again it was something that a lot of witchs and wizards have for meeting rooms and stuff like that.

"Oh crap kakarot brain is walking into a freaking trap." Growled draco

Everyone gawked at what draco had just blurted out. It seemed that he was annoyed at what miaka was doing they needed to get in touch with kagome before it was all to late for them and they would have to fight him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka_

Miaka ran into the scene where it seems that all the fighting was taking place. But she didn't even see tamahome anywhere since he was no where to be seen and wondered if he was ok.

 _"Tamaome where are you. Oh please im sorry."_ Thought miaka

Miaka rubbd her eyes until she saw yui laying on the ground unconscious not even moving. She rushed over to yui to make sure she was not hurt or harmed or anything like that. Since she was not even moving she had to know he was ok.

"Oh no yui. What in kami name happened to you?" Asked miaka

Yui opened her eyes from the sound of her friends voice. Only to see miaka leaning over her with a worried look over her face. She looked around and not even saw tamahome did nakago kill hm.

"Miaka is that you?" Asked yui

Miaka nodded and kneeled down before her. But the blue orb pushed her back to the ground so she was not even able to get close to yui. Nakago made sure that she was not able to run away any more until he gotten what he wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the fight_

Nakago felt that miaka was trying to get yui out of the orb he placed around yui until she was able to get her out of there. But then again the girl had no powers that he knew of but where is all the others who came back with her.

"Well it seemed that the priestess of suzaku had found lady yui. Im glad she is here." Said nakago

"What are you talking about?" Asked tamahome

Tamahome was feeling sick what would nakago be happy about seeing miaka. But then it hit him he plan on killing his wife. She just a sitting duck for nakago to come and kill her when he was ready.

"Well i'm afraid that our little frolic in the flowers must end now." Said nakago

 **"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"** Yelled tamahome

Tamahome was unable to kill nakago but he was still breathing so he was able to fight still. He was not going to go down with out more of a fight but then again it was his loss now since he was weak. He went to elbow nakago.

"Well time to die." Said nakago

Nakago shot a huge energy blast at tamahome. The same one that he used on kagome and then did what he wanted with her. That sent tamahome flying through a window and he fell face down unconscious. Nakago stood and admired his work, after he was done he walked over where miaka and yui was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka, yui and nakago_

Miaka was trying her beast to break though the blue barrier with a huge stone that used to be appart of the building. But it seemed to be pointless to even trying to help her friend to get free from the prison she was placed in.

"Oh hang on yui. Ill try to get you out of there." Cried miaka

Miaka continued to bang on the barrier with a larger rock. She didn't even know that they where even in the room waiting to see if they should even enter the fight or not. While yui placed her hands on the barrier in hope that miaka would be able to save her.

"Oh thank you so much miaka." Said yui

The two of them turned to see nakago walked slowly towards them. As he stopped right next to the two of them and smirked it was amusing how she was trying to save the girl that was her friend,

"No one can break the barrier that I casted over the lady yui. So don't wast you little strength for even trying." Said nakago

The three of them where having a stare off. Yui and miaka wondered where tamahome was he was not beated by nakago like that. How could he have lost this was not good they hoped they would have help soon.

"What happened to tamahome? And why did you rape and kill kagome for?" Asked miaka

Miaka shot the perverted vile male who did so many terrible things. Nakago only rolled his eyes why does he always get that answer. He let a dark smirk grace his handsome face to show her that it was all true.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Tamaki and draco turned pale from what he was reading in the book that's now coming up magically on a scream before them they where not in the area that tamahome was in but this was not good.

 **"OH NO! NOT TAMAHOME!"** Yelled keisuke

"We can't do anything until kagome gets here." Said riven

They all growled but there was not much that they could do until there was more back up. Even though it killed vegeta pride In thinking that It was something that he had todeal with since that nakago was a bit much.

"Damn we thought the dark lord did some damage look at this." Said draco

Everyone nodded well the ones who even remembered what happened and was there. While the others where told what had happened with the war against voldermort. Then again it was something that they did not wish to remember.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in konan_

Kagome laid between her two mates recovering her energy in which was almost back. While she had murder on her mind and she was going to kill him once she was ready to go and kill nakago

 **"HEY WILL YOU GUYS WAKE UP WE NEED SOME HELP!"** Yelled vegeta

Kagome snapped out of her sleep and was at attention with her father acting the way he was with his voice meant nakago was where she thought was. While she heard them argueing over who was going to talk to them.

 **"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BITCHING AND GET TO THE POINT!"** Yelled kagome

"Sorry brat but nakago is here and you need to get here and quick," said vegeta

Kagome pushed herself from her mates knowing what she have to do now. He was going to shit himself for knowing she was still alive, while her mates was going to come in after her since she wad gonna go ahead of them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the wizarding world._

Miaka didn't want to believe that tamahome was dead, he just cant be dead, nakago was only trying to make her feel like he was dead so he was able to kill her quicker she was not going to let that happened,

"That's not true. Tamahome couldn't be dead or lost a battle to you. And kagome couldn't either. And why did you do that to her". Cried miaka

"No more waiting lady yui. Or you shall suffer the same fate as the lady kagome did. Even though it was not going to be something that she was hotter and sexier. Now give me your final wish." Demanded nakago

"Never you sick perverted pig. You did that to kagome when she was on the ground dying. I don't owe you a damn thing. Let me go nakago." Growled yui

Yui squirmed in his hands so she could run. But he was to strong for her own good. And now she was going to have to do what he wanted her to do. Then again it was that or die and end up where ever.

"Lady yui. You don't understand. I would break another one of my promises." Said nakago

"What other promised other than kagome." Said yui

Nakago' symbol appeared on his forehead as some stones started to float off the ground and attacked miaka making gashes and slicing her clothing all to bits from what he was doing.

 **"NO MIAKA!"** Cried yui

Yui watched pitifully watch her friend be killed before her vary own eyes. She had no power to stop what was going on and. But she knew what she could do pull a dick move and make nakago think she gave him his wish.

"And the time I told you I would not kill the priestess of suzaku. And mind you I raped her as well. but I did break the one for the shikon miko since she was meant to be mine and no one elses. I shall make sure she is I constant pain." Said nakagp

They watched as maiak get attacked by the rocks as more and more gashes appeared on her body. As her hair was down from her ribbons where in shreds on the ground all over the place.

"She came to the man she loves. But he left her behind." Said nakago

Nakago continued to send more and more stones at miaka to make his point to yui. If he had to have sex with miaka he was going to be sick to make his point acrossed so he just hoped this was going to work bad enough he had to do it to tamahome since he was the one made him get a boner in making him explaining things.

 **"STOP IT RIGHT NOW NAKAGO! YOUR KILLING HER!"** Cried yui

Nakago stopped the stones from attacking miaka as she fell to her knees. Yui had tears streaming down her face she was going to fool nakago and do something she knew what would do for the greater good pull a dick move.

"Very well lady yui. Momentary you reguest seiryuu power. Do as exactly as I tell you. I will not kill the priestess of suzaku and I will not kill everyone else involved. And I will destroy this world with everyone and everthing in it." Said nakago

Yui only looked at her friend with sad eyes she hoped what she was going to do will help her in the end and maybe to save her from what was about to happened to her. She was going to be no more.

"No yui.. don't listen to him. Or do as he says. No matter what he does to me. Don't do it even though he kills me." Said miaka

"Just as I thought. Neither of you care for this land. Your stupidity or the people in it. Early on I started to realize it. You two time traveled to our world because where unhappy with your lives here. And the shikon miko was just there and stuck in the going on." Said nakago

Yui didn't like the fact that he put kagome in the middle of all of this. He didn't even deserve to even say her name from what he had done to her. She hoped she would come back and kill him for what he had done.

"Well yes its true. When everything started I hated my reality. Now I see this is where our lives where born and lived. Kagome was always there and helped up when she was busy. But with that I got a family here because of her. Its true isn't it yui. If you grant his wish kagome life and death and defiling would have not been invain. And it would be ther end of this world and the people in it." Said miaka

"That is enough." Hissed nakago

Nakago sent a energy blast at her sending her flying in to a building. While yui gasped she didn't want miaka to die for her own stupidity for believing the pervert who only wanted power and that's it.

"Everyone seeks a environment that they could live in peace and seek their own desired joy and happiness. I am no different than they are. What is so wrong in wanting a world of my own. In the same way you wished to escape from your world. And I so wished to do that one for my own. So in logical terms we really wish for the same thing. So basically there not much different between us. We have been nsync all along with yui." Said nakago

Miaka pushed herself off the ground she was not going to back down to this bastard. After all he had done to her and her family. Then again it was something she had to do to show she was able to have her seal taken off her,

"Oh miaka your such a fool. You always caused kagome so much pain and worry. But she always loved you until the very end. If only I could of seen her one more time. And even after everything that happened in this world. And the world in the past. You still believe in me. Oh miaka I finally see and understand clearly. That you and kagome had been telling me. I was just so angry that you left me for tamahome. I was so upset and jealous. But kagome helped me get through that. If he didn't stand between us I don't think I would of tried to get him to like me so much. .i knew you didn't betray me. Kagome yelled and slapped me to get me to understand. You wouldn't do that you saved me. I know you more than tamahome does and so does kagome as well. and now she is gone and I regret on my part to not have seen what was in front of me. Now here children and family wont have her no more. I feel like I am at fought for her death. And after she found her soul mates I feel for them. We know you longer since we where little kids but you and kagome was together first on how close your familys where. Basically you like related somewhat unlike me. It hut so much it felt like I was the scum of the world. Everyday I felt filthier and filthier, now I feel even more filthy that kagome had died in the way she did. And I would never ever would be able to tell her that I am sorry for all I have done. And it also seemed that there was no room in your life for me since tamahome and kagome along with the others in it. But she made room for me with her husbands and mates In it. Well anyways that don't matter anymore. Im just so tiered. I wished we could have fixed everything. But now that seems pointless. Bye bye. Kijin." Said yui

Yui forehead showed the bright blue seiryuu symbol as she made her final wish. But for the two of the on lookers she had help in getting what the last wish to be. And that what she did hades helped her shield her mind from nakago so she was able to make the appropriate wish. And the right one for the greater good.

 **"YUI DON'T DO IT! YOU WILL BE DEVOURERED BY SEIRYUU!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka watched as yui shot up into the sky in blue light and turned into the dragon who was seiryuu. The other onlookers where gawking at what they where seeing. Its almost like the eternal dragon that they known all to well.

 **"YUI NOOOOOO!"** Cried miaka

Miaka felt like she failed her friend from her being devoured by seiryuu. Plus she never had the chance to tell her that kagome was alive but that would mess all the plans that they all had made for them to finish this battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Everyone was gawking thinking they where seeing the eternal dragon from the dragon balls. But this was on a whole new level of weird for them. But thank the kamis that they never outed the dragons balls to the jerk.

"Holy mother of merlin look at that thing. I thought the eternal dragon was bad." Said draco.

Draco was clinging to tamaki who was pointing at the dragon this was the first time seeing something like this even though he was in the other world. But he never had seen the dragon balls and the eternal dragon before.

"Where the hell are they." Growled riven

"Daaaaaaaamn that thing is huge," said Brandon

They all nodded even vegeta had to admit this was huger than the eternal dragon and he seen the one on namek when they where all on namek still. But then again this was a god of some sorts they where looking at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and nakago_

Nakago blue eyes sparkled from joy that his wish was granted and he was able to be the god that he was meant to be. While all the pain and annoyance he had to deal with he was finally given what he wanted,.

"This is the second time I have seen seiryuu appear before me. As to come for her wish now . what should become of this shithole of a world. Seiryuu shall you destroy everything in sight in honor of the annoying lady yui." said nakago

Nakago looked at the other bitch he hated and was a pain in his ass. Miaka looked up with her best evil look in her eyes. Something she was not very good at her father was better at it when he was being serious.

 **"GIVE THEM BACK TO ME! GIVE TAMAHOME, YUI AND KAGOME BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!"** Yelled miaka

Miaka pushed herself up and ran straight for nakago. But he only shot a energy blast at her sendint her flying. Miaka crashed to the ground hard. She groaned in pain from the crash to the ground.

"Your just a stupid little girl. You never amount to anything. You will never be like kagome a real woman. Oh you really think you can fight me by yourself. I shall send you off to be with you dear tamahome and kagome. Neither of you would exist in rather world." Said nakago

Nakago started to walk forward to miaka until she was surrounded by pink light as if she was locked inside of a barrier he knew that power all to well. but the person who was able to use that power was dead.

 **"NAKAGO!"** Roared kagome

Kagome flashed in front of miaka with her one mate tasuki who had chichiri right behind him since the others where gathering to come along in a while since they where all over the place helping fix things after the war.

"Wait your dead?" Asked nakago

"Well sadly you where wrong in the thoughts on that part. By a lady they shares her secrets. Then again your unworthy to know them." Hissed kagome

Tasuki smirked at his little mate hotohori was gathering the remaining troops to join in soon. But this was their fight for right now. Then again kagome was the only one with the power to take him down. While vegeta and the others who where hiding they made sure the two seiryuu warriors where going to stay behind.

"I'll deal with this pervert and you all make sure you watch over miaka." Ordered kagome

"Right away mommy!" Chirped tamaki

Kagome pushed her overly dramatic son off her while vegeta dragged him right behind him. Nakago arched a brow that was her son. But then again she was rather old and lived a long life.

"Well it would look like I am able to have some more fun with you yet. It is sadly to late for the rescue seiryuu had already appeared." Said nakago

Kagome flashed and went in for a attack it was something that she must do. He had defiled her and she was out for his blood. But she was hoping that hades was able to give yui the message and the guidance of the wish she should make.

"Yeah yeah you still like to hear yourself talk still." Said kagome

Kagome went in for a attack but only was pushed back from her father he was given a message from king kai to have her wait for miaka to wake up since there was something about to go down.

To be continued


	40. Chapter 40

_Chapter 40_

* * *

Everyone was sending their own attacks to nakago but for some reason he was taking it like a bitch using a shield and not take the brunt of a attack. Vegeta growled he hated this man for what he had done to his daughter and his goddaughter.

"Oh it must be affective to use my ability to you guys. Even though I don't know who you all are since we never met. Even though the suzaku warriors lost their powers your easy targets after I get rid of the pest. You think you have these people on your side would save your asses. Keep thinking . do you see that you lower life forms. The girl had already made her final wish. Do you all know what that means for all of you. I have become a everlasting god. A better life form than you all are. So think again do you lower life forms still wish to oppose me. You and the other bitchs of your group will be the first to receive it and then the shikon miko will have it again and again after I kill you all. And I shall fuck them all the same." Said nakago

Vegeta shook in anger from what this fool was saying how dare he call him and his family lower life forms. They where of the greatest race has ever lived in the galaxy. He would not live to see another tomorrow if they had something they had planned.

"This doesn't look for me ladies my wife will not be touched by me no more." Hissed tasuki

"We are here to protect the ones we love most in the world from foul evil life forms like you. And believe me this is not our first time killing someone off like you. And your no different from every other bastard that we have faced. They all thought they could become a god and rule the world. So I would rethink that because they are going to have a new friend." Hissed draco

Nakago arched his brow at the long silver haired boy. Who in the world is this kid and why did he have the same aura as kagome. Then again he didn't even know who her kids was other than the one with blond hair.

"So this is what the wizarding world look like my dear. Its to crowded and messy for my taste. Hey everyone you all want to go and get drinks after this is over.' Chirped tasuki

Everyone nodded and kagome knew where to go and get drinks back at the manor they had a well stocked bar and they would have loads of fun while the world would have to be repaired by the ministry.

"Party back at the manor!" Chirped stella

"The four palaces of the heaven's," Said kagome and miaka

Everyone eyes went wide it seemed that hades did convince yui to do what was right and made things better for the greater good to make the wish she made to screw them over gone and pulled a dick move him nakago

"The four corners of the earth." Said kagome and miaka

"Are they?" Asked bloom

They watched as the red glow appear around kagome and miaka. As they watched them do the summoning spell to make suzaku to have the god suzaku appear and to turn kagome into the god that would mean who ever she is connected to would get the power as well.

"In the name of sacred law, faith and virtue." Said kagome and miaka

 _"I know this spell. It seemed that her final wish was to screw me over,"_ thought nakago

Nakago watched turned on to see kagome chant the spell for the summoning of suzaku. While everyone else was watching with awe and shocking that it was finally happening something they had wanted to do since the day they came.

"I summon thee suzaku guardian of the south." Said miaka and kagome

"It's the spell to summon suzaku." Gasped tamaki

Tamaki never seen his mother beautiful by the way she looked right then and there. It was something that he was in shock. But then again it was something interesting to see his mother doing.

"I beseech you to appear on earth. From the palaces of the heavens. For the sake of those who adore you and await your presence." Said kagome and miaka

Miaka sat up with kagomes help all the symbols appeared on their bodies. As they both started to glow a brighter red as the spell continued to be chanted for their god suzaku to appear to them.

"Come to use your mighty power and destroy all evil save us," said miaka and kagome

 _"I see. She did this that how they are summoning suzaku and that's how the little bitch is alive as well."_ thought nakago

Nakago clinched his fist as his knuckles cracked from how hard they where clinched. Then again it was something he was surely not expecting yui to do pull a dick move on him like this.

"Save us and grant us our wishes." Said kagome and miaka

The two of them stood their looking regale as if there was something was about to happened while they all watched in awe and one in anger that he was completely screwed over by the bitch priestess pulling a dick move on him.

 **"DECEND TO US FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE!"** Yelled kagome and miaka

As the symbol of suzaku appeared on both kagome and miaka foreheads. As they reached up to the sky to make the god suzaku appear to them all to battle it all out with seiryuu while kagome was turning into the god as the ones who shared her blood and mated to her was feeling their change. But she was the only one who would be able to grant the wishs.

 _"So the bitch last wish was to give then the power to summon suzaku. That was a dick move on her part I would never have known."_ Thought nakago

Nakago knew once she is finished with this he was not going to survive the end of this. But he was sure as hell not going to go down with out a fight. Then again this was going to be enjoyable for him to fight her. A bright red light shot up into the sky as the dark clouds parted the heavens appeared in the clouds the brightness of pire light shined through the darkness.

"What is that?" Asked vegeta

They all looked up at the sky waiting to see what was going to happened or appear to them from what the spell of the summoning. It seemed they where going to see sooner or later what was coming for them all to see.

"Look its suzaku." Said techna

They all looked in wonder as the majestic red bird appeared for them all to see in all its glory. While seiryuu and suzaku started to battle it out with each other to see who was the better god.

 **"REKKA –SHINEN!"**

Tasuki shot flamed from his beloved fan at nakago while laughing at the power that was back from suzaku being not sealed no more. While chichiri smirked now he was able to use his power now as well. as they all sent their attacks and it seemed that nakago being the bitch he was not taking it like he should.

"Well I get the picture. The seal on suzaku had been broken. And now the suzaku seven warriors now have their powers back. And you have those people who are your back up." Said nakago

Nakago stood on a building looking down at all of them. Tasuki and the others only laughed at the stupidity of the way he was referring to all of them being lower life forms but it seemed he was finally coming to terms as if they think he was.

 **"OH YOU GOT THAT RIGHT YOU BLOND STUPID LOW CLASS WARRIOR!"** Roared vegeta

 _"So that what you all think."_ Thought nakago

Nakago was about to tell them tale what any capital never knew that only village knew about what happened to the shikon after summon the only people in the trib knew shocking .

"You know what happened after the lady is coupled with the beast god. That why she risked her life in a attempt to stop her friend going with the ceremony. She knew what would happened to her. But now what would happened to the shikon miko. The shikon miko with any beast god she become a living god herself. She wont become the creature in the sky you see. Just a humanoid one my tribe only knows of this." Said nakago

After what nakago had explained what was said both kagome and miaka had disappeared while nakago watched with interest at least he was able to watch he become into a god before he died from her hand.

 **"MIAKA! KAGOME!"** everyone screamed

They worried over their family and friend from what was about to happened. and some of them haven't even noticed that the power of the god was already transferred over to them who was apart of her blood line or close to her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and miaka_

Kagome eyed the man who was before her bowing to her as if he awaited for her, while miaka looked confused and wondered if this was suzaku. If so he must be ready to take over kagome.

"Your suzaku?" Asked kagome

"I am suzaku seikun. Are you the two priestess who have summoned me? And are you the shikon miko?" Asked suzaku

Kagome only huffed and nodded to show that she was who he thought she was. And she was ready to become suzaku herself. While miaka nodded to tell him that she was the priestess of suzaku.

"Well then I shall grant your wishs then. But there is another matter we must address before we do anything else. I have been waiting for you shikon miko. You are destine to become me you stay who you are. But you just became suzaku forever, who ever is close to you is already reciving the power. But the suzaku miko will have hers unsealed with her powers when she is ready. And I shall couple with miaka but once I do that you will come suzaku. And after you can use my holy powers. But whn she makes a wish you shall be in pain only for a moment. Snce you are doing this I shall give you two extra wishs." Said suzaku

 _"Oh yui knowing seiryuu would devour her. Yui did this for us. For the greater good and hers as well."_ thought miaka

Kagome patted her head to let her know that everything shall be ok in the end. And hades would have a new person to give eternal torment to after they where done with all of this and she was glade that it was over once it was. Suzaku coupled with miaka as kagomes wings turned crimson red as her lips turned a bright red as her eyes where now both red and not only one of the,. Her outfit of tight black pants with black boots up to her knees with a red velvet vest that showed her cleavage with a tail coat that looked like phoenix feathers that sparkled all to her feet. Her silver blue and pink hair had now red hightlights in it as it shimmered and sparkled with the symbol of suzaku showing her station.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the others_

They watched when they seen the light that was about to appear showing miaka and kagome was about to come back. When they saw kagome they never seen her more beautiful vegeta felt so much fatherly pride at that moment.

"Are you ready miaka?" Asked kagome

"Kijin. I want yui to return to me right now. Give me my best friend back." Ordered kagome

Kagome raised her hand to seiryuu to grant miaka her wish. As yui started to float down in a blue bubble as she nodded to her son draco who was meant to be her mate and soul mate to be ready to catch her and take her to the room.

Meanwhile a little while later

Miaka smiled as she watched as draco spun on the spot and popped out of there to take her back to the manor so she was able to rest and protect her since she was his future mate and wife since she was his soul mate.

Oh yui im glade your back now. Even though is a hazard to mine and kagomes health. Thought miaka

Miaka finished her happy thoughts as she felt pain after kagome fell to the ground in pain. It was from her giving the wish and her getting the brunt of being devoured by she was going to fight it like the warrior she was born to be.

My love! Cried tasuki

As they rushed over to kagome and miaka to check them over since this was meant to happened when they made a wish but it was worst for kagome since it was her who granted the wishs that miaka wanted.

That girl shows a lot of kagome in her, it seemed the witch been teaching the bitch. And the bitch feels more pain each time the dumb girl makes a wish. Such a pity but damn she looks sexy as suzaku. Make me want to go and fuck her right now thought nakago

Nakago started to put his hand down his pants since no one was looking to jerk himself off from seeing the woman he loved as suzaku and she moaned and shot a huge load in his pants and took out his hand.

Its like im being eatin from the inside of my body. Poor kagome must be in morepain than I am. Fight the pain kagome. I shall not let it happened. I will not let it take my heart. Kagome even though your suzaku. Thought miaka

Mommy can you walk. Please you must fight the bastard. He did wrong to you. Cried hikaru

Kagome hugged her son to give him comfort his twin went back to the manor to help out his brother with yui since he knew how to use magical spells and give her the blood bond since they knew she was not going to turn her back on them. But a huge energy black knocked all of them away from kagome and miaka into a huge pile of limbs.

Before your priestess is completely devoured by the beast god. The ever so tempting kagome I shall send regards to your companions. Said nakago

Nakago sent a hufe piece of the building shaped like a triangle at kagome who was trying to regain her strength since she was not used to her new powers. While she jumped on miaka so she was able to take the building on her body.

MIAKA! KAGOME! yelled chichiri

Chichiri was fighting the pile of limbs since he was at the bottom of them. While everyone was cursing here and there some where threatening things to nakago once they get out of the dog pile.

Hey there sexy phoenix. This world kicks some major ass. But shocking I see god of war had to come and save you my sweet kagome. and I have to do all the heavy work, chirped jasper

Kagome shot him a glare but was happy he showed up in time for them to not be squashed like bugs under that building not as if it would kill them their bodies would have healed and finished their fight.

Oh shut it jasper! I will smack you damn charming southern vampire. Grumbled kagome

Oh come on now you always loved my southern twang and swagger that what got me the prize and that is you in the first place. Said jasper smoothly

Nakago sent his life force and raised two buildings up at them but hotohori was there ready to defend his wife and mate. He was not letting this pervert go for what he had done to his wife the sick fuck..

YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND MATE YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD! Roared hotohori

Hotohori stood in front of kagome with everyone else joined them to join in the fight. But it seemed that kagome was the only one able to finish this. And they knew she would win since he was for her honor. Hotohori turned to his wife that tasuki her second mate and husband trying to help her. She was a angel as suzaku but she was a beauty either way.

Nuriko is that Lucius old suit? Asked kagome

Yeah I took over his old clothing they where just my type. Chirped nuriko

Kagome groaned well atleast she didn't have to clean out that part of the clothing sicne nuriko took them over. But this was not over yet she had more of them to give him from the storage in the manor.

Yeah well atleast you look good in them. Chirped kagome

Hotohori hugged his wife bring behind while tasuki was holding her from her side. They knew once kagome lets go she will murder him and with out no remorse either or mercy vegeta smiled at his little girl.

Wait where is tamahome I just noticed him not here. I smell his blood but I cant sense him. Said kagome

Severus pulled her over and whipered in her ear. Kagome only gawked and pointed and snickered that they finally tied the not and she noticed the hand made globlin made jewelry from the shop her family had a account in.

Meanwhile in tamahomes vision

Everyone was standing outside of the grand manor of the malfoys showing they had won the fight and draco setting up the wedding for miaka and tamahome to give them a gift from himself.

We are going to take a picture once everyone when they are ready, said albus

Everyone talked to each other outside of the manor to show that they where ready for the ceremony to start that looked like it cost more than what they even knew. Plus it was a Malfoy throwing it so who knew.

Well he putting on modern clothing on. Said draco

Well maybe he having issues. Said hotohori

Everyone sweat dropped from that idea. Then again it was tamahome they where talking about knowing him he screwed up the well designer suit that he was made to wear for the wedding for him to look nice.

Yeah how long does it take for him to get ready? Asked tasuki

He is the groom he needed to be at this best. Said tamaki

Tamaki nuzzled soi where his mating mark was. He wondered if the moron put the suit on back wards this was tamahome they where talking about and he was known to screw up a thing or two.

Oh sorry where late, said tatara and mirdoriko

The two of them stood next to their son in laws to wait for the ceremony to start. Then again it was something they took pride in was their daughter and their grandsons and granddaughters.

Oh if this anything fancy in going to crack up. Joked tasuki

Everyone either snickered or giggled from what he was saying it was a good joke that tasuki had said he wanted to light up the mood while they waited for tamahome who happened to be fashionably late.

Meanwhile a little while later

Tamahome sighed finally gotten finished getting dressed it seemed he had gotten the wrong size suit for his wedding day but then again they where already married but it was more or less the grand ceremony.

Geez this thing is so thought. I cant even bearly breath or move in this suit. Grumbled tamahome

Kagome and haruhi and ranka pushed him out of the manor so he was in place when they where done with miaka. Then again tamahome was sweating bullets for this but it was going to be nice.

Well guys are you sure I don't look like a goof ball? Asked tamahome

Oh not at all tamahome. Said draco

Everyone else nodded to what draco had said. It was the design for the type of wizards they where known as. And then again this was designer suit and was something his father pride himself in.

I think me and my mate can afford to not be the center of attention. Well for today. Said hotohori

Hotohori and tasuki nodded to each other their mate was rather fetching in the dress she was in. and they couldn't wait to get her alone and get her out of that dress. Vegeta elbowed them to shut them up from their thoughts.

The clothing makes the man! But the suit makes the little ghost! Joked tasuki

Tamahome only punched him from saying the blasted name that he hated. He knew that most of them call him it but it was something he hated more than anything else in the world. Then again he hated nakago about the same.

You know he should not say the ghost word. No da, said chichiri

Kagome and bulma poked their heads out of the window to see if tamahome was not fighting with no one. She didn't need to be cleaning up that suit before the wedding then again it was tamahome.

Hey tamahome come and see miaka in her wedding dress. Chirped bulma

Well that's ok. I shall see her soon enough. Said tamahome

Tamahome went and took a walk to think on the vows he was going to be saying when that part starts up from the ceremony. Until he stopped with five people standing before him looking pristine and regal.

Take a seat with us tamahome. Yes I know who you are. Said Lucius

Tamahome looked at the whitish blond hair male who he knew as Lucius Malfoy. He didn't even know who the other people he was with but he would sooner or later when they start to talk.

You know who I am. But the others are sky prince of eraklyon and maron and oritel king and queen of sparks well once were. But th last in neal who real name is balefire. We are here than we wanted to send you a message you are not dead a friend of ours is helping us to communitcate. But I loved kagome for the longest time and now she found the love of her soul mates I am truly at peace. And also there is my son and daughter is happy as well, said Lucius

We have never met but I died from a former woman I was she blew up the home world of my love of my life bloom and that's where oritel comes in. but im just happy to see her with the soul mate. I wished I was that but it seemed with my fate I belonged here. Please be a good friend and family to bloom. I wished I could have met the woman who made bloom who she was today. Said sky

Tamahome had tears in his eyes this man was the one who bloom once loved and lost. But he understood where he was coming from. He was hoping this man was to find his peace and move on.

Thank you for watching over my son and the woman I loved. She found the one she meant to be with. But I knew that it was to good to be true that I was her soul mate. But then again I could understand what my father put you al through. Said neal

And for us thank you for being friends with our daughter. We where not able to be brought back from the enteral dragon but we are being given another chance in life as a gift from the lord of the underworld. Since kagome is his friend. Said oritel.

Tamahome smiled and he saw them disappeared probably going to the manor to heal and rest since they where being brought back to life. And he hoped they would find the ones they truly love sooner or later.

Meanwhile back with the fight

Kagome smile there where some people that was brought back to life. And she saw who three of their soul mates are going to be. Even Lucius was able to have someone to love and care for him even though she did love him.

You fool you died once. You wish to do it again my dead. God or not I will kill you again and fuck you after. Oh how it turned me on thinking about it. Said nakago

NAKAGO! Yelled tamahome

Kagome snapped her fingers to go and sit with everyone under the barrier that was set up. Since she was the only one who was able to kill off nakago since it was written in the department of mystery.

To be continued


	41. Chapter 41

_Chapter 41_

* * *

Kagome was ready to end this all with every last ounce of her strength. Even though tamahome was in the safe zone now she was able to finished the job that he was not able to do even though he had to strength to do so.

"Are we going to fight and get this done and over with? Or are you going to eye fuck me you sick freak? I will protect this world and the world of the past. I will protect the laws of time and space as well. your nothing but a filthy low life worrior. Your bitch ass his mine to murder. And I have people to protect and believe me the lord of the underworld will make your life hell. For **ALL** eternity." Hissed kagome

Kagome sent a flying kick at nakago. And a few punches. That he all dodge like the bitch that he was. Nakago sent a kick to kagomes stomach that she flashed out of the way his seiryuu symbol glowed blue as a huge energy ball blast made the area explode. As kagome went flying and fell on her back as she hissed her pain. But she flipped up she was not going to give up.

"Oh you evil blond bitch. You always use that one don't you." Hissed kagome

Kagomes eyebrow twitched in annoyance that nakago used the favorite move he was known to use then again this was something that she should of seen since it was a pattern of the way he fighted.

"Stop being annoying. You arrogant sexy girl. Your so wrong that you brought back from the dead, and you guys summoned suzaku. And you have the power of the gods and the so forth. You think you have won. Let me show you my pretty this is why they call seiryuu the god od battle." said Nakago

 **"HEY ASSHOLE DON'T YOU USE MY NAME YOU BLOND BASTARD**!" Roared jasper

Everyone jumped on him before he could mess up kagome with nakago. They knew his name was the god of war but he didn't need to blurt out that out in the opened. Then again it was something jasper had set in pride. Nakago grabbed his cape and yanked it off. As seiryuu roared and shot a energy blast at suzaku. The blow that seiryuu did to suzaku harmed her. Nakago punched kagome in face and a high kick to her jaw sending her flying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

Everyone watched the fight they watched with worried eyes while chichiri and the other barrier wilders where making sure they none of them leave the out side of the barrier so they wont bother kagome.

 **"OH NO MOMMY HURT FROM WHAT SEIRYUU DID AND NOW WHAT NAKAGO HAD DONE!"** Cried tamaki and karou

Vegeta and bulma wrapped them in their arms as they watched on with worry with hotohori and tasuki and tatara and midoriko. It seemed that the others of her children was at the manor helping the newly brought back people.

 **"EVERYONE WE MUST HELP HER! WE MUST CONCENTRATE AND SEND OUR LIFE FORCE TO KAGOME RIGHT AWAY!"** Ordered hotohori

They nodded and started to push their powers into kagome so she was able to finish this fight. And kill nakago once and for all. As they went into their core of power so they could help her in this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and nakago_

Nakago jumped and put his hands out and shot two energy blast at kagome and sent her flying into a building. As that building exploded when she hit as she laid in the rubble coughing up blood

 **"NOW YOU DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH! AHHHHHH!"** Yelled nakago

Nakago shot another energy blast at kagome and crashed into the rest of the building exploded the rest of the way. The remaining of the building fell right on top of kagome who screamed in pain.,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

Everyone cried out kagomes name from seeing the mega building fell on her. Vegeta was knocked out so he didn't do nothing stupid, they where told not to interfere with the fight from the kai's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight_

Kagome held the building up with one hand as if she had the power of nuriko. Like that If everyone was pushing their powers into her body. It was nice of them to do so she felt her fathers and mothers love in her heart and her mates and her pups.

 _"Nuriko you sent me your strength, yes I can feel it. You saved me! And you my loves your kind hearts and passion. And what chichiri right right I understand stop yelling at me father im getting there. Chiriko wisdom. Tamahome heroic complex. Everyone thank you."_ Thought kagome

Kagome made a huge bright red explosion as she turned in super sayien 5, a bright red light teleported her out of the rubble. As she stood straight and regal to show her station. And gave him a glare that made the dark lord himself piss himself. Her hair swayed in the wind as her power crackled around her.

 _"I cant fail now I will not fail none of you. I will kill this fucker and he will become the bitch of hades. I will not lose no more people and revive them no more. Long as I still have my family I shall live on. My loves I will come back to the both of you. And miaka stay strong my sister. You're a warrior of the sayien race."_ Thought kagome.

Kagome let out a loud roar as suzaku in the sky cried out at the same time. Kagome sent a flying kick at Nakao. But nakago blocked it and sent a energy blast at her sending her flying.

 **"YOU STUPID WOMAN! YOU HAVE LOST! GIVE UP AND GIVE YOURSELF OVER TO THE TRUE PERSON SHOULD HAVE YOU!"** Yelled nakago

Nakago sent more of his energy blast at kagome . she put up a shield to deflect the,. As she used a new attck came with her and suzaku powers. She cupped her hands and shot red energy at him. As the energy blast collided they made a huge explosion in the surrounding area.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

As the wind died down from something kagome was known to do when she was fighting. She was not even holding back her power they could feel and taste what she was feeling and how high her powers where. Miaka was held by her father as she watched on with the fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and nakago_

Nakago was still standing not even fazed from what kagome had done. He smirked smugly as he plotted out what to do next. He was not going to loose to this girl he wanted her but he will not loose to her.

"Pathestic this will be easier than I thought. Easier than the last time my pretty." Said nakago

Nakago continued to smirk at kagome as her eye brow twitched in annoyance from the smug way he was acting to her. And she knew he was wondered from what she just done he was just trying to play it off.

"In the end this is all your love and friendship is capable of. You brought these losers back use that power of friendship and love. And they used it on you as well. I guess you're a worthy cause of suck power." Said nakago

Nakago laughed darkly at the sarcasm he just used. He was trying to piss kagome off more than she already was. She stomped her booted foot like her mother does when she was angry and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh will you just shut the bloody hell up. You talk to bloody damned much you dickless loser. Oh my did I just say that. Oh wait I did since it was the freaking truth. This what comes out of your mouth that I hear. Blah blah blah. And blah. And few fart sounds, yawnzies do you just enjoy hearing yourself talk for kami sakes do the world a favore and let me kill you not like you be missed by anyone. Like we need another persvert like you waltzing around on earth." Rambled kagome

kagome heard everyone laughing from what she had just said. While nakago gawked at the insult to her personality. Kagome only glared at him and wondered that he was inlove with himself or something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with miaka and the others._

After everyone calmed down from their laughing fits that was the best insult during a fight she was sure as hell vegeta nd bulma daughter for sure. While miaka was deep in thought on what she could do and help.

 _"She didn't really want to use another wish while kagome was fighting. But hotohori and tasuki don't know when I do."_ Thought miaka

Miaka you must stop seiryuu. Cant you just deal him away some how. Said tamaki

Miaka snapped her fingers that was a good idea it was what yui had done to them. It seemed that would help a great deal and it would stop him with his powers and kagome would be able to kill him.

"Kijin,I will not lose. I shall not seiryuu away." Ordred miaka

Kagome lifted her hand up in the air and granted the wish and went back into the fight she only had one more wish left but now this was something useful to stop the nakago with the fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the fight._

Kagome smirked darkly at the mere thought of nakago powerless now it was time to be hades bitch and send him to the two gay devils who was his lackys in hell. She could see it now that hades singing about making him his bitch.

 **"TIME TO DIE PERVO THE CLOWN!"** Yelled kagome

Kagome ran straight at nakago shocked and powerless body. And rammed her fist half way into his stomach and injected her poison and miasma into him when she pushed enough she rammed her fist the rest of the way. Her something from his past.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Young nakago had his mothers hand as they walked hand and hand with each other. He was confused at why people say such mean things about him and his mother they never did nothing wrong._

 _"Mother?" Asked the young nakago_

 _"Look at those disgusting people."_

 _"What a horrible creatures get away!"_

 _"Let them rot."_

 _The young nakago was baffled at why they was saying that about them it seemed that they where hated from all these people but he never understood why his clan was the most hated._

 _"Why mother. Why do they say all those things? Why what did we ever do to make them hate us? I just don't understand why? Are we that bad of people?" Asked the young nakago_

 _Nakago saw his mother cry from her own saw confusion. While he looked up and tilted his head to the side. As he tried to comfort the woman who gave him life she loved her son but she hated him around hate._

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

 _There where screaming in the village where young Nakago had lived. As the kuto soldiers rampaged through . as he saw his own mother being raped by one of the kuto men and killed her after._

 _"Mother?" Asked nakago_

 _Nakago shook his mother as his tears rolled down his face. As a blue symbol appeared on his forehead for spirit. As he screamed out in his tears from someone he loved taken away from him the only thing he had left what the book._

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the kuto palace_

 _The emperor looked down at the young boy who looked like he was in shock and didn't speak, he looked like a beautiful female he had planes for his little one and he knew the boy will not enjoy the pain of penetration since he enjoyed to cause his sex buddies pain._

 _"He is one of the seiryuu seven? This sweet beautiful child.?"_

 _"Yes your highness. He blasted five of our own men and his mothers dead body. I was there and I saw everything."_

 _"He wont try to hurt me?"_

 _The young soldier felt bad for the boy since he suffered what happened when the emperor looked like he did at that point in time. He felt sick and didn't want the boy near the emperor but he had no choice._

 _"No your highness. Ever since then he been like this calm, even though with all the power he has."_

 _"Such a pretty face more like a female. Clean him up and bring him to me right away you know I like it. Shackle him face down in my chambers with nothing on."  
_

 _The soldier paled and hoped the boy comes out safe and mind intacted. He nearly didn't come out of that sane and he knew how sick the emperor like to do things when he was having sex._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

 _A young nakago laid nude on the emperors bed with tears streaming down his face clinging to the book that was to his clan and his mother. He was still bleeding from what he just had happened to him even though he cried and cried for him to stop but he didn't. not he was raw and bleeding._

 _"Leave the little boy alone im done with him now until I am in need of that tight ass again. he is one of the seiryuu seven. He will protect the shikon miko and the priestess of seiryuu when they arrived."_

 _"When I finally meet the shikon miko the woman I loved since I heard the story from the elder. I shall have her for myself. And when the priestess of seiryuu appeared I will make sure the shikon miko is respected more than her." Thought the young nakago_

 _A soldier who brought him here took him to his new chambers and tucked him in. he cried himself asleep he was cleaned up and was dressed the soldier thought of him as his own until the emperor killed him for defending him._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later_

 _And adult nakago stood on a cliff over looking the capital of kuto with hate and anger in his eyes. As his seiryuu symbol appeared on his forehead his plans will be finished one day and he will have all he wanted._

 _"I would have complete control over my powers. Then they shall know me. And I shall change everything. I pledge to the heavens which only given me hell. I shall have my revenge." Vowed nakago_

 _Nakago fist shook from his anger as he raised it in the air to show that he meant everything. And his nails cut into his palm hard and blood dripped down his hand and his arms._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Kagome eyes where wide she felt bad for him no wondered why he was the way he was. Maybe just maybe he deserved a chance in life to have peace and happiness he needed to know love and happiness.

"Nakago no wonder why you are like this. You where mistreated and used sicne you whre a child. And what the kuto emperor had done it was wrong. No child should have dealt with that," cried kagome

"Damn you. You should never go looking into another person heart. But I guess we are even I have seen yous. And your childhood was one of love and kindness. And the losses you felt with im the second person seen you heart. But if only I had another chance to restart my life to have another chance to do things difrently." Said nakago

Kagome closed her eyes conversation with her father to see If she should do it. He told her he sensed he was being serious and they would give him a chance. As she used one of the wishs that was meant for her to bring him back and sent him to the manor to be treated. Hotohori and tasuki smiled they knew her heart was In the right place and they knew what she had seen. As miaka made her final wish and returned everything that it once was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few years later_

Everyone lived in peace after everything nakago had settled down with scarlett he never knew such joy and love he was apart of Hogwarts teaching staff and he was never happier. While everyone had their familys and lived on. While sky mated with one of kagomes daughters. While Lucius mated with ayame since kagome wa s murdered. All in all everyone was happy and living life like It was meant to be.

The end


End file.
